Naruto Namikaze: Kyoka Suigestu
by TheeYellowFlash69
Summary: What happens when Naruto meets Souske Aizen along with the Hogyoku after being chased into the Forest of Death by a mob? Changes occur when Aizen offers him a deal to become stronger than any shinobi in the elemental nations by fusing with him. Elemental nations prepare. For the legendary Naruto Aizen Namikaze. Naruto x Harem. God like fanfic. Sakura, Sasuke and council bashing. MA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Naruto

**Authors Note**:

Hey guys! This is the TheeYellowFlash and this is my first fanfic. I am going to say now that this will be a Godlike fanfic. I know your wondering why am I doing this since this is my first story, but I have read many godlike fanfic, and while some are really good, I really wanted to write my own with everything I would want in a fanfic so I am now doing it myself.

I have always wanted to post my first story as a godlike fic because I feel I can write a decent one. As for pairings this will be a Harem. Lord knows Naruto deserves all the love from a lot of girls since he had none in his childhood except for the Third Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame.

Also know that this is a crossover with Bleach, he will become Aizen by merging with Naruto, but he will not have the manipulating or heartless personality as Aizen has. Aizen will also not be as cold and he will be understanding as he talks to Naruto.

Naruto will keep his happy personality but he will be more mature, calm and meticulous in battle, and a lot more smooth with girls (which is what I would imagine Aizen would be like if things were different) He will also have Aizen's sword, and the Hogyoku in him.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY**: It has come to my attention that people believe i am discrediting Naruto and Aizen pointed out to me that i am discrediting in this story. Let me say before you read that everyone that's watched or read Bleach should know Aizen was very manipulative, cunning, and would dispose of subordinates with no shred of emotion. He believed morals and ethics will only burden his potential of being a transcendent being. And he literally shit's on everyone abilities in the soul society.

I am very aware of what Aizen's personality is. That is the main reason he my favorite character in Bleach. Not because of what he is, but because of what he does to achieve power. To do what ever it takes no matter what. You could say that it is a little dark for him. Although he is a villain i respect that in way.

So in writing Aizen, I tried to do as much reading up on him as i can.** But I did not want to write him having the exact personality as he did in bleach. Why?**

Because there are many stories like that out there anyways, and i just thought i would do a spin on him being different from how he is originally portrayed. I understand those traits is makes Aizen, well Aizen.

Isn't that what fanfiction is for though? Exploring new ideas and the **what if's? **And making things into your own? Rest assured that if you continue to read he will keep most of Aizen's mannerism's. Making small talk with an enemy to infuriate them, flexing spiritual pressure, strong abilities with his sword and kido. It will all be there.

As for Naruto many believe that he should become more hateful because of his past. I understand that but why does he have to be? He is going to have people start caring for him and love him? I understand his hate towards the village. But that is why he is going to leave Konoha. So they're really is no need.

Keep in mind Aizen will have a complete different personality. He will be nice and caring towards Naruto.

**So when you read this chapter and you decide to get into it further know Naruto will have two sides to his personality. **

**Naruto in terms of talking with people he cares about, Aizen, Sarutobi, The many women he loves, he will be a big flirt but also compassionate in terms of him showing his feelings. He will somewhat retain the idea of protecting his precious people that the old cannon Naruto had.**

**But, when he gets to fighting opponents he does not know, or talking to people that a pose threat, he will become colder, he will taunt them and he will not be afraid to showcase his power to instill fear.**

**Please keep in mind, as the story progress, his personality will start to develop more into Aizen's, And believe me when I say, I will try my best to mimic some of the key personalities Aizen has. But do remember this is my first time and I am learning along the way as I progress further.**

* * *

**As for the Harem**: I definitely want older women, Anko, Kurenai are definite, (you have to admit they are probably the hottest girls in the anime aside from others) Tsunade, and Mei. Kyubi and maybe Kyoka Suigestu and Kushina herself. So yes that is implied incest. Well somewhat. Because Naruto isn't going to be related to her DNA wise.

I like the Naruto/Kushina pairing because it's like a forbidden taboo. A forbidden fruit you can't touch you could say. I feel it makes stories much more juicer.

So yes he will be smothered by goddesses. And as for the younger girls, it will be Ino and Hinata since I think they both would have potential. If you have any suggestions of girl I should put feel free to review and tell me. He will also treat them with the utmost respect but will be a god in bed.

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

'**Summon Or Aizen's Thought Through Mindscape'**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The New Naruto

_My Name is Naruto Aizen Namikaze. I am the son of the Fouth Hokage Minato Namikaze formerly known as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" and Kushina Uzumaki also known as the "Red Hot Blooded Habanero." I also hold the Kyubi No Yoko, the strongest demon out of the eight others. My life has not been that great especially when I was kid. _

_Being called "Demon Brat" for some strange reason accompanied with glares and whispers, scourging through garbage's just to fill my stomach just so I don't succumb to death due to starvation, being beat to death on many occasions. My life was not as glamorous as it is now. _

_I am the Uzukage of the village of __Uzushiogakure, a village that was once destroyed, left in ruins, a village that I built by myself to topple any of the other village and to be __supreme than Konoha. Not only that but I have many beautiful wives that kept me sane within the village, women I fell in love with and share equal love with. I couldn't ask for anything better in my life. That's all I have really ever wanted, to be love and recognized. _

_But none of this would have ever happened if I wouldnt have meet my beautiful sword along with this mysterious orb known as the Hogyoku, along with a man I felt like I could call my father at the time. Souske Aizen, a man that was once a shinigami for a place called the soul society, but decided to betray them all for his lust of being a god. Being sealed and left in prison gave him time to think about his actions, it also got him sealed with the Hogyoku its self, silently waiting for its successor. _

_His sword or zanpakuto, which he gave to me is named Kyoka Suigestu (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) an ordinary blade with an ordinary in appearance yet in terms of its skill is nothing short of beautiful, complete hypnosis over a person's five senses by just a glance of the blade. Flawless_

_Truly remarkable. Life is good now, I am also the most powerful shinobi in all of the elemental nations given the first triple S rank, which states to flee upon recognizing me, like they have a chance to flee anyways. This is my story of how I went from the bottom to the top. Come, and I will share this journey that I have been through. _

_Here is my story..._

Love and Recognition

Two words I have been striving for in my whole existence.

These two words have been denied to me

Why? I'm not completely sure. But I do hear are people calling me "Demon Brat" and glaring and whispering dirty things about me. Here I am, in a alley looking for food yet again.

"_God this stinks, im so hungry, please let there be something in here, ahah! An unfinished stick of dango! This should do for now." _I hear steps and low chatter approach me."_Shit!" _A man with a jounin flask jacket and some chunnin along with civilians corner me. The jounin steps out

"Now you are done for demon! We will finally get rid of you! You caused this village many deaths many years ago, so now we will put an end to you and avenge our loved ones!"

Fight or flight, my mind is telling me to run, and get away from these people but where. "_Is that a small space leading out of the alley, screw it, its my only way out_"

I dash towards the space soon after they started charging with kunai's and shruiken's in hand. My heart palpitating, I'm almost there,

"Squelch!"

"Aaahhhhhhhh" "_Dammit I got hit, I don't even know where I'm going, wait is that a forest? Maybe I can lose them in there, worth a shot_." I jump over the fence and start to run without a destination, deeper into the forest.

All the jounin's, chunnin's and civillians stop. "Hey whats the matter lets go get the demon!" yelled a civillian.

A jounin spoke up, "You must be crazy, this is the Forest of Death, most ANBU think twice before entering, in plus he's injured since I nailed him, if he doesn't die of bleeding out, the forest will finish him off, lets go." What they didn't know is the "demon child" is about to rock the village of Konoha.

**Hokage's Office**

The Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Nicknamed the "God of Shinobi". A man who has survived two wars and mastered at least 1000 justu's is now sitting on his butt going signing through paper work. "_Damn, my life has been consumed by these damn papers. Who the hell thought it would be good idea to make paper in the first place. Damn you paperwork!_"

He stopped and sat up and looked at the picture on his wall in front of him. It showed Minato, Kushina and Jiarya holding baby Naruto. Naruto,the sandiame always looked at Naruto as his adopted grandson. He felt sad since he hasn't been able to visit him in awhile. "_Maybe I should take him out to eat tomorrow_"

He thought. Suddenly an ANBU appears in front of the Sandiame bowed, a dog mask on his face, with grey gravity defying hair.

"Hokage-sama, I over heard a few civilians in the bar talking about Naruto and how they cornered him in the alley and chased him into the Forest of Death for him to bleed out and die!" As soon as those words left Kakashi's mouth, an insane amount of killing intent was being felt in the office and throughout the village to where all the ANBU present in the shadows in the office fell to there knees by the large amount being exhibited by the God of Shinobi.

"Kakashi! I want you to take one unit and capture all the ones responsible and send them to Ibiki, the others here will come with me and we will find him. Move!" Immediately all ANBU shunshin'ed out of his office.

Kakashi thought while gathering the unit "_The amount of killing intent was insane, may god help those who did this to Naruto_"

Naruto found himself slowing down now. Blood on the ground, and him dragging his shoulder. "_Looks like I lost them, good. Not to find a place to res..OMFPH!_" " Oww my head" Naruto stands up and see's he is in some kind of underground cavern. Looking up he see's the hole he fell into.

He all of sudden feels a pull, like some type of force is pulling him to walk towards. He continues on forward and not being able to see anything in the caverns until he finds a rusty door. He looks at it closely and says. " Wow this door looks really old, I wonder whats inside, well I'm not going to know until I push it.

As soon as he places his hand on the rusted door, he gets shocked and faints, but notices faint power coursing through him before closing his eyes succumbing to sleep.

**Mindscape**

"Oww my head hurts twice as much now, where the hell am I now!" He stands up and looks around and finds himself in place that just occupied nothingness, except the color white. Everywhere. "Am I heaven?" Naruto thought out loud.

"No you are not young one." A voice says.

He spins around almost breaking his neck and see's this man with brown hair, his hair slicked back with one long strand gently resting in the front, standing at 6'3 with only one piece of hair slightly resting on his forehead, also wearing white clothes with a white cape like reaching his feet, hands in his pocket and an alarmingly calm and dangerous aura about him.

"Wh- Who are you!" Naruto shouts.

The man's mouth took a slight smile and says

"I am Sosuke Aizen my child" Naruto just looks at him, takes a deep breath and says

"Ok Aizen-san, what the hell am I doing here!, why the hell are you here!, what the hell is this place!, what the hell was behind that door I touched! and what the hell just shocked before I fainted!" Shouted Naruto in pure hysteria. Aizen looks at him, and the first time in awhile an amused smirk graced his face.

"Ah yes, let me answer those first three questions. You are here because you touched the door that I was sealed in, I am here because I was one behind that door and this place is your mindscape."

"Okay, that answers that, but why am I here? And what are you? From the looks of the door it looks to be at least one hundred years old, so in that case you should be dead." Naruto said. Aizen slightly went wide eyed at his intelligent response, and composed himself and spoke

"How very astute of you Naruto-kun, to answer your question, I am a ex shingami" As soon as he said that Naruto freaks out and yells.

"Oh my god am I dead! Kami-sama has come to take my soul!"

"Naruto-kun" Aizen said in a calm yet stern eerie voice that got him to stop.

"Before I was interrupted by your unnecessary outburst I was about explain. Like I said this is your mindscape. As for me I am past 100 years of age and no I am not Kami, shinigami are the ones that hold order of spirits when they die and go to the Soul Society" Aizen went on to explaining the basics of what shinigami are, and told him about his time being one.

Explaining on how he was young and naive and wanted to gain power and be known as a god through out the heavens and earth. He also told Naruto his eventual demise by a man named Kurosaki Ichigo and how he was sealed and thrown in prison and how he recently became one with Hogyuko more of a soul though.

As he finished, Aizen's calm aura suddenly disappeared into a sad and remorseful one since he was reminiscing about the story, Naruto noticed this and decided even though he committed evil in his time, he saw the way he looked, and thought that his imprisonment really did change him not only that but was impressed with his ability to take on these so called captains without any problems. Naruto broke the silence.

"Aizen-san, although I don't approve of what you did with your past it seems you really thought about your mistakes and feel regretful, I do not hold the past against you for it is what we do with our future that determines what type of character we are in the end" Aizen for the second time today became slightly wide eyed and spoke

"Naruto-kun, such a mature thought for someone your age and to only think you are still this small. Why is that Naruto-kun?" Naruto's face took a slight frown and looked at Aizens eyes with his own that showed Aizen eyes of someone who has seen pain and death constantly. Naruto took a big deep breath and huffed.

"Aizan-san, the way my life has been forced me to grow up and mature, sometimes I wish that I was still naive like all the kids around my age" Aizen frowned upon hearing this.

"Naruto-kun, come here real quick I want to see something" Naruto walked over to Aizen, and Aizen put his hand over his forehead, with the power of the Hogyoku, he read Naruto's mind of his whole life up til now. He saw everything, being kicked out the orphanage, not being treated fairly, being almost beaten to death.

To say Aizen was mad was an understatement, he may used to be a cruel and sadistic bastard that used people to his advantage but a kid nonethless had to go through things that would make most people break. Although smiling at this man he called his ji-ji and was happy he could find some type of love but nonetheless his respect of the boy immediately increased. Aizen took his hand off his head and knelt down to his level and looked at Naruto's face.

He asked "Naruto-kun, if you were to have power, and you were capable of being the strongest shinobi which you so call them what would you do with that power?" Naruto looked up and spoke without hesitation

"I would protect those who aim to harm me and anyone close to me like Hokage-jiji, you Aizen-san and any future friends, any opponent that would oppose me I will destroy and I will build a village of my own to live in peace" Aizen smiles. A true smile knowing him and this boy will become real friends. He pulls out a purple looking orb in his hand and said.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to be free of all the beatings and mistreating and want to become strong and protect those who mean the most to you then take this orb"

Naruto looks at it in awe and says" Aizen-san, what would this orb give me?" Naruto spoke slightly hesitant

"This orb will give you an extreme increase in speed and strength not only that but you will have my famed zanpakuto and lastly I will merge with you since I am part of the Hogyuko" Aizen spoke. " Naruto looked at him and said.

"So when we merge will I be able to come here and talk to you again?

"Yes Naruto-kun, but only until you have gotten a hold of my past skills especially with and without my zanpakuto. But after that my spirit will fade and will be absorbed into the Hogyoku" Aizen spoke. With a slight frown which turned into a slight smile Naruto said with much vigor

"Well I will make you proud Aizan-san, with the abilities you will give me and I will change the world. Come high or come low I will be the greatest shinobi to your testament, and hokage-jiji!" Once again Aizen smiled a true smile and said.

"Well Naruto-kun we have a long way ahead of us so once you absorb the Hogyoku we will merge and you will get my skills but we will work on them to make them perfect."

"Absorbing this will hurt and you will feel pain like never before, after you will wake up and it should be in time for when your hokage-jiji gets to you. Are you sure you want this Naruto-kun" Naruto without hesitation said

"Lets do this Dattebayo!" Naruto took the orb from his hands and the orb slowly floated up then smashed towards his chest. Naruto looks over himself.

"Ah Aizen-san I thought you said I was supposed to experience pain I've never felt before?" Aizen smirks and at an instant Naruto is screaming for dear life.

As Naruto is moving around in pain on the floor the mind scape starts to diminish and with that Aizen thinks over his experience of meeting Naruto "_This boy, he will become someone great, I can see the potential, and if I train him right he should be able to surpass me. This boy is very interesting indeed. No matter, I will turn him into something shinobi's and shinigami's fear alike._"

Moments later Naruto wakes up. "Ow my god damn head, why is it always me head? Why can it be any other body part!" As soon as he stands up he immediately notices the difference within his power. "_Is this what it feels like to absorb the Hogyoku, hmm interesting. I feel like I can move mountains_."

His focus shifts as he feels a familiar energy source accompanied by four other people. As on cue, Sarutobi arrives.

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi yells. Sarutobi lands and looks at Naruto in shock. Standing before him was not the short 4 inch kid that looked skinny as he remembered.

Before him now is a man standing at 6'0, clothes torn clearly showing the amount of muscle on him, even breathing or moving any body part slightly Saurtobi was able to see every muscle move under very little strain. Even some of the women that accompanied the Hokage as ANBU couldn't help but blush red and have a slight nose bleed. Especially a purple haired shinobi. Sarutobi was snapped out of his stupor when he heard

"Ohayo ji-ji!" Sarutobi cracks a slight smile hearing the grandfatherly term being used.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you? Why do you like like your a teenager?" Saurtobi said.

"Ah yes ji-ji, matters on this issue shall be discussed in your office away from prying ears." Saurtobi looked at him in mild shock yet again, where is the little hyperactive blond that shouts and is impatient and yelling "datte'bayo?" The person talking to him here seems very calm, cool and very collected. Snapping out of thought yet again

"Uh okay Naruto-kun lets head back to my office" and with that they left.

**Saurtobi's Office**

Over the course an hour and a half Naruto explains to him about when he was first looking for food up to where he got cornered and attacked which everyone knew Sarutobi was mad by the rise of his killing intent. After he calmed down he told him how he fell in a ditch and met Aizen after touching a rusted door and leads on explaining Aizen's past and the Hogyuko merging with him explaining his appearance.

Sarutobi pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed feeling a migraine come on."_God first paperwork, and now this story of Naruto's. Although from what he told me, he might be able to surpass his father and me if trained right. Should I tell him. Hmm I want to inquire on his new found abilities and I'll see if he could be capable enough of defending himself when he learns the secret_" Saurtobi snaps his eyes open and asks

"Naruto-kun what type of abilities or powers have you obtained since the absorption?" Naruto tries to remember what Aizen said but was interrupted in mid thought when he hears his voice

'**Naruto-kun'**

"_Aizen-san?_"

'**Yes it is me. Tell your ji ji that you well have an exceptional boost in power and speed, not only that you have somewhat retained my intellect so learning things and mastering them will be easy like the justu's you guys use.'** Aizen continues.

'**Also you will be able to access reiastu which is the spiritual part of chakra making your moves in the shinigami art way more powerful than any justu. And lastly my sword, although it has a name you have to be able to hear through training and meditation to use it. But what the sword's special ability is complete hypnosis over an opponent. You will be able to control all 5 senses of a person. You can practically attack and kill without them knowing they hit an illusion. You get that Naruto-kun**?'

"…..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Little did Aizen know Naruto was sitting there wide eyed and his jaw almost hitting the floor. After being explained everything he can have in terms of ability by Aizen, Naruto was practically drooling at the thought at how powerful he can become. After a while Naruto picked up his jaw and asked Aizen

"_Aizen-san_" Aizen quickly interrupted.

'**Naruto-kun****, you shall refer to me as Aizen-sensei from now on since I will be training you tomorrow**'. Naruto responded

"_Ah okay Aizen-sensei should I tell him everything you told me?_" Aizen thought about it.

'**Yes tell him everything except the ability of your sword, that will be your trump card but knowing since we merged you will eventual use it to show who's more dominant' **Aizen finished with a smirk.

Cutting the connection momentarily, Naruto fixing his eyes on Saurtobi told him everything he was getting while Saurtobi looked like his jaw was about to snap off any second. He thought " _Well at least I can tell him about Kyuubi, and his heritage now. Please forgive me Naruto-kun for being an old fool_" The Sandiame cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-kun, I think its about time I told you about you parents and the Kyuubi"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

So what do you guys think for the first chapter?

Comment, follow, review or favorite

Please refrain from extreme flaming please!:)

Til next time. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Naruto Aizen Namikaze

**Authors Note**: Hey guys its TheeYellowFlash here with another chapter. I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me advice for the next chapter. I am letting you guys know I strongly took in the consideration of breaking my massive paragraphs, so hopefully it will be easier for you all to read if its still a little too much review and tell me.

Along with that know that there will be many chapter to this story for he will fight many foes, including the Akatsuki. Also I took in the consideration of adding girls from the Bleach verse to the series.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY**: It has come to my attention that people believe i am discrediting Naruto and Aizen pointed out to me that i am discrediting in this story. Let me say before you read that everyone that's watched or read Bleach should know Aizen was very manipulative, cunning, and would dispose of subordinates with no shred of emotion. He believed morals and ethics will only burden his potential of being a transcendent being. And he literally shit's on everyone abilities in the soul society.

I am very aware of what Aizen's personality is. That is the main reason why he my favorite character in Bleach. Not because of what he is, but because of what he does to achieve power. To do what ever it takes no matter what. You could say that it is a little dark for him. Although he is a villain i respect that in way.

So in writing Aizen, I tried to do as much reading up on him as i can.** But I didn't not want to write him having the same personality as he did in bleach. Why?**

Because there are many stories like that out there anyways, and i just thought i would do a spin on him being different than how he is originally portrayed. i understand those traits is makes Aizen well Aizen.

Isn't that what fanfiction is for though? Exploring new ideas and the **what if's? **And making things into your own? Rest assured that if you continue to read he will keep most of Aizen's mannerism's. Making small talk with an enemy to infuriate them, flexing spiritual pressure, strong abilities with his sword and kido. It will all be there.

As for Naruto many believe that he should become more hateful because of his past. I understand that but why does he have to be? He is going to have people start caring for him and love him? I understand his hate towards the village. But that is why he is going to leave Konoha. So their really is no need.

Keep in mind Aizen will have a complete different personality. He will be nice and caring towards Naruto.

**So when you read this chapter and you decide to get into it further know Naruto will have two sides to his personality. **

**Naruto in terms of talking with people he cares about, Aizen, Sarutobi, The many women he loves, he will be a big flirt but also compassionate in terms of him showing his feelings. He will somewhat retain the idea of protecting his precious people that the old cannon Naruto had.**

**But, when he gets to fighting opponents he does not know, or talking to people that a pose threat, he will become colder, he will taunt them and he will not be afraid to showcase his power to instill fear.**

**Please keep in mind, as the story progress, his personality will start to develop more into Aizen's, And believe me when I say, I will try my best to mimic some of the key personalities Aizen has. But do remember this is my first time and I am learning along the way as I progress further.**

* * *

**Harem**: Adding Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Temari. Rangiku and Yourichi will be in the story as part of the harem but it will be later. I also might add more girls so keep reviewing and tell me who you think should be in the story

Also be aware that I will do a time skip on his training. Starting with the books he reads from Aizen. You will read of his first year training in the nest chapter but after that it will skip to 3 years later when he comes back to Konoha. But its not like you wont know what he did because within this story certain situations will force him to flashback at his training. He will also meet Kyuubi, Anko Mikoto, and his zanpakuto spirit in the next chapter.

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, but council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or ****Aizen's Thought Through Mindscape** '

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Naruto Aizen Namikaze

"My parents.." Naruto said with such a sad ridden face. Sarutobi looked at the boy, it pained him to see his adopted grandson so sad. With a sigh, Sarutobi continued.

"Yes Naruto, your dad was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Your mom was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father was my successor, he was a very good man. He always cared for everyone especially his friends and he was undoubtedly the strongest shinobi to ever grace the elemental nations." Sarutobi continued.

"He actually looks just like you, blond hair hair and everything. Your mom was a hot head, very talkative and a tomboy at that. But don't be fooled, she was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village. Having long beautiful red hair and blue eyes, she was also one of the most talented women to ever serve as a ninja here in Konoha."

"Kushina was known for fuinjustu and being able to subdue the nine tailed fox that attacked this village long ago her chakra chains being she had special chakra. Listen to me loud and clear when I say this, they both loved you very much. At the time of her pregnancy they both couldn't stop talking about you and they couldn't wait to see how much a man you would grow out to be. No doubt they cared about you so much they both were willing to sacrifice their lives for you and they did."

Sarutobi ended with a sad sigh. It wasn't long until Naruto was looking at the ground, tears falling out of his eyes. A few silent seconds he only uttered one word.

"Why?" Suddenly an explosion of sheer pressure came out of nowhere, forcing the ANBU in the room to sweat profusely, while the God of Shinobi was having a hard time breathing and sweating due to the pressure being directed to him. Sarutobi manged to lift his head ever so slightly to look at who was causing the pressure and was shocked when he saw his adopted grandson causing it.

Where Naruto was standing was not visible chakra to Sarutobi's understanding, but some other type of energy. Purple reiastu was streaming and surrounding Naruto.

Sarutobi thought "_My god, this feels like killing intent but much stronger, this feels like pure power, what the hell happened to you Naruto-kun. I've never felt so heavy in my life_"

Naruto was standing there glaring at the hokage.

"Tell me Sarutobi, why didn't you tell me!" With Naruto's spiritual pressure increasing even more than before. The floor started to crack little by little. It wasn't until he heard his sensei,

'**_Naruto_!**'

Aizen yelled firmly in his mind before continuing '**_Naruto-kun, one lesson you will learn from me is to keep your emotions in check and never let any emotion control you. Lower your spiritual pressure now and listen to his reasoning on why he did what he did_**'

Aizen said but inwardly smirking "_This boy has almost has much spiritual pressure as me before I left the soul society. And this is just after we merged. What's scary is he will surpass mine in a couple years if he trains. He might not even have to fight some people just by flexing his spiritual pressure alone. Hmm the next 4 years will be indeed interesting"_

With those words being said, Naruto calmed down just a little while the Sandiame was slowly trying to get his breathing back to normal. One thing was for sure. Everyone who felt the spiritual pressure in the room that moment knew that Naruto will be someone you would not want to come across in the future. Back to Naruto, tears still slowly coming off his face, he broke the silence.

"Why ji-ji?". Sarutobi finished adjusting his clothes and getting his breathing in check and looked at Naruto and said.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, what you need to understand is your father was so dangerous being that he ended a war with one justu that many people wanted to claim his head. Your father was the first person to ever achieve the rank of a double S Rank shinobi with a flee on sight order if you saw him. If other villages would have known he had a son they instantly would have tried to kill or kidnap you. And I would not let that happen" Sarutobi said in a firm yet strong voice.

While Naruto was processing the information he was just told. He was surprised Surprised that his father was so strong other villages gave an order to run away from him when they saw him, not only that but to end a war with one justu.

One word came to his mind when he thought about it "_Amazing_" Aizen in his mind scape was some what impressed at the information they just received. "_My my, now I know merging with this boy was the right thing to do. No doubt he will become powerful_" Aizen thought smiling.

Naruto spoke up. "I am sorry for the way I acted ji-ji, it's just being alone thinking no one cared for me made me very sad and angry. Its nice to know that I had parents who loved me and were powerful at that. I understand you were only looking out for me. I promise an outburst like that will not occur again. I am sorry Hokage-sama" He said as he bowed. Sarutobi was shocked at how he addressed him. Never in his life has Naruto called him hokage-sama.

A smile was found on Sarutobi's face when he replied. "Its okay Naruto-kun, knowing if it was someone else they would have done the same thing. I can tell by your response and surge of power thought that you will become a great shinobi if not the best" Sarutobi continued.

"Naruto do you want to know why people call you demon brat?" At an instant Naruto locked eyes with him with a mix of curiosity and painfulness. "Naruto the nine tailed fox that attacked our village long ago, could not be stopped, you were born on the same day the Kyuubi was summoned to destroy this village."

"Your father even tho was considered a god among ninja could not defeat a tailed beast considering it was the strongest one out of them all. So he did what he thought was right to save his village and sealed the fox in you. You saved our village that day Naruto-kun and in your dad's last words to me he wanted the village to see you as the hero. But people were still recovering from their own losses in those times and were traumatized to the point not a lot of people got over that day." Sarutobi said.

Naruto went wide eyed, everything was making sense, why they called him that name, why people hate him and don't give him the time of day. He suddenly asked

"Ji-ji, if I saved the village then why do people hurt me and try to kill me?"

Sarutobi slightly winced at the bluntness of the question. "Naruto-kun, always remember that people fear what they do not know. Let me ask you a question. If I pour a bowl of water in a cup does the water become the cup?"

Naruto responded, "Of course not ji-ji, it only holds th..." Naruto came to a realization.

Sarutobi saw this and said "Ah I see you understand it now. People believe since the demon is sealed inside of you, you are the demon itself by association. What they don't know is you are only holding it back." Naruto heard this and instantly felt at ease, but straightened his posture and spoke.

"Ji-ji, from now on if anyone messes with me they will feel the wrath of power and I will not guarantee they will survive"

Naruto spoke in a slightly disturbing calm voice. Sarutobi knew this would happen sooner or later so he spoke.

"Okay Naruto-kun but at least try to avoid it, if not then try not hurt them that badly. Because I do not feel like doing more paperwork than I have too" Both Sarutobi and Naruto chuckled.

"I promise ji-ji. Also ji-ji I have a request" Naruto said.

"And what would that be" Sarutobi said slightly curious.

"I would like to train for 4 years in the forest of death without any interruption to increase my skills both in the shinigami and shinobi arts. After I would like to join the graduating class at the academy. I promised that when I got this power I would make you, Aizen-sensei and now my father and mother proud and become the best shinobi the elemental nations has ever seen" Naruto said with the utmost confidence.

Sarutobi and Aizen smiled at the boys declaration. "Are you sure you want to be in the forest of death Naruto-kun? There are many dangerous animals in there?" Sarutobi said slightly worried.

"Yes Ji-ji, with Aizen with me, along with my training nothing should be able to touch me." Sarutobi paused for a moment then said with a sigh.

"Alright Naruto-kun I will grant it, just make sure you come back alive so I can test out your skills myself." The Sandiame said with a smirk. Naruto replied back with a small smirk.

"Oh trust me ji-ji I know I would be itching to take down your old butt and show you who's boss" Sarutobi grew a slight tick mark.

"I may be old Naruto-kun but I can still take down armies with ease." He said slightly proud.

"Yeah yeah whatever ji-ji, hey can I also get some scrolls before I leave?" Naruto said.

"Yeah sure my boy let me get some real quick" Sarutobi said as he left. Moments later the Sandaime came back.

"Here you go Naruto, here are some C and B rank scrolls for you to learn along with some books with chakra exercises just in case to ever plan to use it Also since I know your going to be in the forest awhile here are is a scroll with food and water that should last you for awhile."

The Sandiame walked back to his deck and was about to start his paper work when he was interrupted by a voice he thought was going to leave.

"Hey ji-ji what did my mom and dad looked like?"

Sarutobi looked at him for a moment and pointed to a photo framed that hung on his wall. Naruto turned his attention to it and upon seeing it Sarutobi spoke.

"The man to your left was a good friend of mine, that is your father, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. The girl to his right is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, a strong and beautiful women. And the man behind you is a good friend of theirs, his name is Jiraya the Toad Sannin."

Sarutobi thought to himself " _I cant tell him that he had a godfather and a godmother all along. I don't think he could handle that right now. In plus I want to stay alive even if it means doing paperwork_" While Sarutobi was in deep thought.

Naruto as well was thinking, "_Wow I really do look like my dad, except now that my hair is slicked back like Aizen-sensei. But my mom is so pretty. I havent seen a girl as beautiful as her. Not to mention her body looks real good... Wait What?!"_

Naruto starts to fidget_ " I can't think like that, she's my mom for goodness sake! Although she does look sexy_."

Aizen decides to cut in to his train of thought '_Well your mom is sexy Naruto-kun, I wouldn't have minded getting to know her_' Aizen states in a amused voice knowing he would get a rise out of him.

Naruto instantly retorts backs "_Hey teme! Shes my mom, not your woman, she is mine and you will not do or think anything of that matter!_"

Aizen smirks before responding '_My My Naruto, no need to get defensive. But I can already tell you don't look at her like a mom' _Naruto instantly blushes red.

While Sarutobi finishes his thoughts he focuses his eyes on Naruto and see's his blush. Curious at what is making him blush, he see's his eyes fixed on his mom.

Sarutobi smirks very wide and thinks "_My My Naruto-kun, who would have known you thought like that. Though I don't blame you, not receiving any love and now looking at a beautiful women he can't help what to think_" Snapping out of his stupor, Sarutobi starts to talk.

"Naruto. Naruto my boy are you okay?" Naruto still in blank gaze suddenly snaps out of it. Looking at his ji-ji he responds.

"Yeah im fine ji-ji but thanks for clearing things up and explaining it to me. I'll see you in 4 years gramps!"Naruto said running out of his office. Sarutobi sat back down and looked at the picture of Minato. "_Minato, Kushina, you would be proud of your son, and even more so in four years. No doubt in my mind he will become powerful._"

Turning his head to the left he see's more paperwork and at in instant he cries anime tears. "I don't want to do paperwork anymore" he said in a childish tone as he continued crying anime tears. Running out of the hokage tower he ran full speeds towards the forest of death. Naruto couldn't help but think how strong he is going to become in the next four years. As soon as he reached the forest he hopped up on the highest branch he can find and closed his eyes to try and find Aizen so he could start his training.

**Naruto's Mindscape For Aizen**

He opened his eyes and saw before him what seemed to be a beautiful Japanese garden that was huge in his eyes. Looking to his right he see's his new companion and sensei coming out of the traditional Japanese house. Upon spotting him, Aizen smiles and greets him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here?" Naruto greets him with a nod and slight bow

"Aizen-sensei, I wish to become strong and I wish to start my training with you as soon as possible" He said with determination in his eyes. Aizen see's this and lightly smirks.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun, the first step to your training will begin now. Come" He gestures walking beside him. Moments later him and Aizen come to a room within the house, he slides the door open and the first thing Naruto see's is a vast library of books. He looks at Aizen

"Your kidding right Aizen-sensei?" Naruto says.

"On the contrary Naruto-kun, what made me such a dangerous shinigami capable of handling multiple captains was not my ability to attack, although it played a part, it was my keen intellect that made the differemce. My ability to be a strategist when the situation calls for it, to be calm and collected and to use my opponents emotions against them to trigger a mistake when they attack. Always remember Naruto, your mind is your most dangerous weapon. Train your mind to the fullest extent and you will be able to overcome any enemy no matter what size or skill." Aizen states indefinitely.

He continues "Now these books you will be reading to start out" Aizen gestures Naruto to sit at a table while he leaves to grab his books. He comes back with what seems to be towering mountain of books. Upon arriving at the table Aizen drops the books making a large booming sound.

Naruto grabs one of the books and looks at it incredulous "Advance theory of human psychology" Picking up another one "Basic intro to psychoanalysis, Reading human behavior and emotions vol.1?" Aizen straighten outs his clothes before continuing.

"These books here Naruto will teach you on how the human mind works and how to use it to your advantage, we will not start any training until you have read the appropriate number books I see fit. By the time you are done you should be able to manipulate an enemy into doing what you want, to be able to analyze a situation and come up with 5 solutions to counter it, and by reading the human body's gestures and emotions you will be able to tell an enemy's personality for very subtle gestures can tell a lot about ones personality which you then can capitalize on."

Naruto just looks at him, "Hmm Aizen-sensei, I feel looking at these books I already somewhat know the material in of each of them" Naruto stated flipping through pages. Aizen in turn responds.

"Yes Naruto-kun that should be partly because of you and I merging together. You retained somewhat of my intellect so now all we need to do is brush up on it and make sure you memorize these books like the back of your hand." Naruto looks at some of the books on the table and one catches his eye, he immediately picks it up and yells at Aizen

"Seriously Aizen-sensei?!, I thought I was learning about the human mind not about seducing girls and learning how to get them in bed!" Aizen lazily picks his ear out with his pinky.

"Seriously Naruto can you get more louder? Anyways you are learning the art of seduction because you will face women who will try to kill you, it would be better to seduce and manipulate them to how you see fit. You may also single handily avoid a battle alone with just words and gestures. Plus by the time your done reading, every girl you encounter won't get enough of you." Aizen says with a wide smirk and light laugh.

Naruto on the other hand blushes blood red and shouts.

"Aizen-sensei!" Naruto looks back at his sensei and was about to complain about the book and finds his gaze is dead serious about the book.

With a sigh Naruto says. "Ughhhh fine sensei I will read it" Aizen smirks gets slightly bigger.

"Thought you would see it my way. Now you will spend every day in this mindscape.

"Every 2 to 3 days you will wake up to make sure you to eat the food and water your hokage-jiji gave you so you don't die of hunger and starvation and to make sure no animals have harmed you in the real world. When you are done learning these books and you past a test I have set up for you we will continue your training outside of this mindscape since we don't need books for the spells I will teach you."

Naruto nods his head and replies "Okay I will do that Aizen-sensei and I cant wait to try this stuff out in the open."Aizen smiles and says

"Good Now read all these books. Once you finish come find me and I will test your knowledge to see if you understand the material."

"Hai!" Naruto yells.

**100 Plus Books And A Month Later**

Naruto slides the door and walks into a living room silently. He spots his sensei calmly reading. "Aizen-sensei, I have read and mastered everything from reading and spotting emotions from the human psychology books to seducing woman to my whim. I would like to test my knowledge and take this test so I may begin in training my skills in the shinigami arts."

Aizen looks up from his book silently, then places his gaze on Naruto and says "Ah alright I believe the time has come. Wake up Naruto-kun I will be right behind you" Slowly fluttering his eyes open he sees him self sitting on a brance. Jumping off of it he lands on the ground and starts to see Aizen materialize. Naruto looks at him in awe and asks

"Aizen-sensei, how are you able to come out of my mindscape, I thought you were just a spirit?"

Aizen smirks smugly "Well Naruto since I am fused with the Hogyoku I can materialize because of the power of it. Come Naruto let's head deeper into the forest" Aizen says walking deeper they finally arrive in a open space, walking towards the middle.

Aizen directs Naruto to walk the opposite direction. As now they are facing each other. Aizen materializes a small timer and sets it, then places it on a small log near him.

"Naruto-kun, this is your final test." Aizen said facing him.

"This timer here is set to three minutes. You have three minutes to read and decipher my personality. When the 3 minutes is up I will ask you what you can deduce from simply looking at me. If you happen to so miss one little detail about me I will attack you and kill you here and we will both be sealed within the Hogyoku. Your test starts now."

As soon as Aizen let his words settle in his students mind he took a moment to look at him, inwardly smirking "_Ah so he has learn something. His demeanor has not changed even tho I mentioned I would not to hesitate to strike him down. His posture looks exactly like mine. Very good Naruto. Now lets see if you will pass._"

Inside Naruto was somewhat skeptical by his last statement knowing its not at all as it seemed. Running his mind through everything he has learned up till now.

"_Hmm, by his facial features, I can see he is relaxed. No facial muscles are tensed, no eyebrow twitching. His blinking of his eyes are controlled. But with the slight smirk I can tell he knows I am closely examining him. His arms are loosely hanged by his side ready to pull his sword out at an instant, chest breathing looks to be the same. His posture is tall yet relaxed, he believes he still superior to me and has nothing to worry about._"

Naruto looks at the timer. Its shows one minute and thirty seconds. "_Okay, legs slightly bent so he has balance just in case I attack or he does. Now to his feet, well well well. What is this. Very interesting_"

Naruto says more closely examining Aizen's feet. "_Shifting from the balls of his back feet feet to its regular posture. And his left leg slightly inching forward. Ahh that just confirmed my suspicion to his last statement!_" Naruto thought very proudly.

"_Regardless if I answer this wrong or right Aizen-sensei is going to lunge and attack me. Very tricky of you Aizen- sensei, he must expect me to counter. Now to divert an oncoming attack and counter. His sword is on his left side which tells me he is right handed. When he pulls it out he will slash with a wide arc or his sword will come down to slash me. His two legs are slightly more apart than usual, so he will use a wide arc to overpower me so he will compensate for the speed and balance he could have had in straight slash. Okay I know what to do. Bring it Aizen-sensei_".

"RING,RING,RING!" Aizen stops the timer.

"So Naruto-kun. What can you deduce from just looking at me?" Aizen says with a smile. Naruto shows his smile. But not a regular smile, a smile that clearly shows he knows what he is planning.

"Ah yes Aizen-sensei lets see, you are very relaxed in the stance you are in now. You look to be ready for anything. But what caught my eye is the way you legs are positioned"

Aizen's smile getting bigger and replies innocently

"Really Naruto, please elaborate." Naruto responded back.

"Certaintly sensei. The last sentence you told me about striking me down if I didn't get one thing right about you got my attention. As soon as I started examining your feet, I saw that your left leg was slowly inching further from your body while your right leg was routinely shifting to the balls of your feet. You were planing on attacking me regardless Aizen-sensei" Naruto finished with a wide smirk.

Aizen looks at him with a big smile and chuckles before talking "Very very good Naruto. You have indeed figured out my true motive by only reading my posture. I am very impressed. You are ready to learn the shinigami arts Naruto-kun."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Aizen blurred out of existence and went to slash Naruto with a wide arc just as he anticipated. Naruto seeing this flips over his blade and delivers a hard kick to the back of Aizen.

Aizen smiled yet again before addressing him "Very good Naruto, not only did you predicted my attack but you also countered accordingly. If you would have poured more power into kick anyone else like you just did me you have severed a spine" Naruto smiles and bows

"Thank you Aizen-sensei, when can we begin training?" Aizen lets out a small laugh "Already wanting to go back to training huh? Well lets begin now." "Yosh!" Naruto yells following Aizen in tow.

While walking towards the training ground Aizen thinks about the upcoming years"_These four years are going to be interesting, only a month and he is able to read me. In the next few years he will become thee most deadliest shinobi in his village. And then we will show them the definition of __fear_"

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

So guys there is another chapter of the story. Tell me what you guys think with reviews. I'm glad that a good amount of people reviewed and I thank you all since this is my first story and I always take everyone's comments to heart when it comes to improving the story. Like I said he will meet 3 girls in the next chapter first starting with Mikoto. He will also meet Kyoka Suigestu for the first time.

Again tell me what you think and I will be here hoping to hear from you guys so I can start on the chapter.

See you all next time

TheeYellowFlash


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounters With A Lovely Uchiha, A Vixen, And a Moon Flower

Authors Note: Hey every one its TheeYellowFlash with another chapter. This is a long one, but rest assured I will make sure you will not feel overwhelmed with it so im doing my best to break them up.

**Important** **Reminder**: Thought I would remind you this key: '_Flashback or Aizen's 's Talk Through Mindscape' _Instead of Aizen's talk through the mindscape, it will be replaced with Kyoka's thoughts in his mindscape. I thought it would only make sense since he will be gone in the next chapter. So you guys don't get confused.

More will be explained at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Encounters With A Lovely Uchiha, A Vixen, And a Moon Flower

**1st Year Training**

"Alright here we are Naruto-kun." Naruto stops right beside Aizen to see where he was brought. They seemed to have ventured further into the forest past a tower they saw on the way here. In front of him was an even bigger field with massive sized trees and boulders. Aizen tells him to sit in the middle of the of the field while he does this Aizen begins to explain.

"Naruto-kun, the energy you have within you is called is called Reiryoku. Unlike what your hokage-jiji uses, this is the spiritual essence of the same energy source. Thus making it more powerful and potent. This is what's stored in your body. Everything I am going to teach you will involve something called Reiastu."

"Reiastu is the energy being expelled. Think about it this way, its like a pool of water, that is your reiryoku, in under to say put out a fire, you will need to exert the water but in a controlled manner. How will you do that? By taking a hose or a big bucket to the pool of water and using those instruments to alleviate the fire. By pouring how much water you seem fit to put out the fire. That is your reiastu." Aizen continues.

"Within using your reiastu, you are able to do many things that we shinigami use. For example, you would be able to cast spells which fall under the name Kido, meaning spirit way or demon way. Within Kido there are 3 type of spells you can cast."

"One being Hakudo which means way of binding. These spells well help you restrict or immobilize a person. Its very broad art, along with Hakudo are spells that allow you to use barriers to stop attacks or use seals to hold things far more better in place. You understand Naruto?" Aizen says.

Naruto nods his head. Allowing Aizen to continue. "Going down the list of Kido, their is another spell called Hado which means way of destruction. These spells are used for offensive purposes. Depending on the user these spells can be well powerful enough to even take down your hokage. These are the spells I will be teaching you most of the time."

"Last one the list is called Kaidou which just is the healing kido which I have some knowledge but not enough. Both Bakudo and Hado have numbers ranging from 1-99 following the latter, 1 will be the weakest, 99 will be the strongest. Don't be fooled by the numbers of their ranking though. An experienced captain can make a low level spell very powerful especially with Hado."

"Also there are incantations that go along with each spell both for Hado and Bakudo. Using an incantation will power it up but will slow down your time to use it. You can however not cast an incantation as you will be able to fire it faster although it is weaker but like I said train enough on it and can be come strong even with an incantation."

"Are you keeping up with me Naruto-kun?" Aizen says. Naruto nods his head in confirmation.

"Along with using your reiastu, you are able to use your sword, which we call a zanpakuto which means soul cutter. These are sentient swords. We use these swords to send souls to their respective places and to ward off hollows which are souls that do not cross over to the soul society for staying in the world of the living for to long. They are corrupt spirits who feast on living or deceased humans souls alike."

"Anyways Naruto, a zanpakuto always has a name and is a spirit, and you will discover it through jinzen, or sword meditating. Only then the spirit will fight you and decide if you are worthy enough to hear their name and wield them. Once you do hear their name you will unlock whats called a shikai or intial release. In order to release your shikai you will need to know their release phase or word. There are three forms to your sword."

"Their is you sealed state, your shikai, and then your bankai. The sealed state will look like an ordinary sword. Once you utter the shikai phrase it will transform to a different appearance. As for bankai which means final release. Which you will only achieve that through dominating your zanpakuto spirit in there world. By doing this your power increases 5 to 10 times.

"Do you understand everything I have told you Naruto?" Aizen said while looking back at Naruto who looks like is trying to absorb everything he just said. Naruto sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair, leaving a single strand in the front.

"Yes I do Aizen-sensei. The power I need in order to do kido is based on my reiastu which I get from a pool of energy inside me called reiryoku. Also their are 3 types of spells that fall under one category, and within that category, I can ether heal, attack, immobilize or defend. Also I will be getting a sentient sword that I will have to meet within meditating once the spirit thinks I am worthy, the sword will tell me its name and release command to where I will be to use it's true abilities." Naruto said. Aizen looks at him with a smile

"Very good, I see you get the gist of it, now stand up and I will teach you how to do Hado and Bakudo spells. We will be doing this for 6 months, then the rest of the months I will teach you how to wield a sword and you will be meditating to reach your sword's spirit. I will also tell you we will have to talk to Kyuubi so we know it wont do anything to harm you or your training." Aizen said heading towards the tree's and rocks. Naruto flinched slightly when he heard meeting Kyuubi. But knowing he had to do it he straightened up and followed Aizen towards the dummies.

Upon arriving Aizen spoke first "Now Naruto I will be teaching you multiple Hado spells on these trees and boulders. You will do these til you drop and don't have an ounce of reiastu left. Are you ready for your training?" Naruto said in slightly excited voice "Yes Aizen-sensei, lets do it." Aizen smiled and replied " Good here is your first two spells its called Sho and Byakurai.."

**5 Months Later**

'**Hado No. 4: Byakurai (Pale Lighting)' **Naruto said obliterating 7-8 trees with one finger. Turning his gaze to a boulder that looked about to be twice as big as him. Naruto sticks his palm out and yells '**Hado No. 31: Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)' **a red fireball shoots out of his palm completely reducing the boulder to smithereens. Looking at his handy work, soon hears clapping. He turns around to see his sensei smiling.

Aizen then speaks "Very impressive Naruto-kun. Using Hado No. 31 without an incantation. You have certainty improved then from a few months ago. Good now lets see how your Bakudo is. Get ready Naruto. I will fire 2 powerful Hado attacks. If you can manage to withstand one attack with a barrier and immoblize with another then you have learned all I can teach you in that area and we can move on.

"Naruto looks at him with a calm demeanor and leaps back while Aizen goes on the offensive signialing the start of his spell. Aizen yells " **Hado No. 31: Shakkaho**' a huge red energy ball shots out which appeared to be three times the size of Aizen due to him pouring his reiastu into it. Naruto puts his arms up and moves them in a synchronized order and sticks his right arm out and yells.

'**Koko No Jomon (Gate Of The Tiger Fang)**' at that moment a barrier appears out of now where shaped like a watermill and at an instant takes the giant red fireball. The barrier slightly cracks then shatters. Aizen smirks when he see's this. "Good Naruto-kun, now for my final attack, '**Hado No. 63: Raikoho (Thunder Roar Sear)**' a massive wave of yellow energy shoots out.

Naruto was now watching calmly with his hands in pocket with a smirk. With the yellow wave nearing Naruto, he quickly shunpo's behind Aizen, points two fingers out and yells '**Bakudo No. 1: Sai (Restrain)**' Naruto stands theres with one hand in his pocket and smirks back at Aizen who has his arms restrained. Aizen upon breaking out congratulates him.

"Well very good job Naruto-kun, very impressive Bakudo spells. It seems you are ready to learn Zanjustu along with the technique called Hoho. Sit and I will explain." Naruto sits down while Aizen begins to explain

"We are getting close to you discovering your sword. What you will be learning is how to wield a sword, its called Zanjustu, or the way of the sword. Wielding a sword is an art, it should always act like an extension of your own arm. When it was me I had no equal in those terms. I will be running you through kata's which you will memorize until you can do them like its second nature."

"I will also have you learn one technique which come in handy when wanting to finish things quick. But that will be for later. For now I will teach you a move shinigami use called Shunpo meaning flash step, this one of the variations of it. It goes along with your sword."

"Its a technique where you pour your reiastu to the bottom of your feet to move across a distance in blind eye speed. I was possibly thee fastest, but who came to equaling me more or less is a women named Yourichi Shihoin, she was so fast she was nick named goddess of the flash. I will be teaching you that and one more variety but after you master the flash step. This is what it looks like. I will be at that tree."

Aizen turns away from Naruto and flash steps towards the tree. At an instant Naruto only half blinked and was shocked to find his sensei at the tree.

Naruto then says " Amazing sensei, I wasn't able to see you move at all." Aizen smirks at that and replies.

"Well that is because partly we haven't trained your eyes to keep up and I'm just that fast." Naruto looked at him in awe, " Aizen-sensei, can we begin now?" Aizen smiles and says.

"Yes we can Naruto, I have token the liberty to get you a wooden sword first so you wont hurt your self. We will spend half the day with your kata's and the rest flash stepping. Lets get to it"

"Yes Aizen-sensei" Naruto yells. Unknown to them their was a purple haired kunoichi whose hair shaped like a pineapple and wearing a trench coat watching him as he trained "_Just who are these two gaki's, by the looks of it the look to be at least elite jounin level shinobi's. Yet I havent seen any justu's. Just who is this blone gaki tho? I might just have to keep an eye on them and an extra eye on the blond one kukuku_" She thought mischievously before disappearing.

**6 Months Later**

Clang! Clang! Clang! Both Aizen and Naruto separate from each other. Then at an instant both flash step and disappear only to clash swords with one another. This lasts for about 15 minutes, both not showing any slight fatigue or emotion. They both back up yet again to face each other until Aizen speaks first.

"My, you have improved dramatically. Your strokes are almost flawless. And your flash step is almost equal to mine. That is enough for today. Tomorrow you will talk to the Kyuubi. Understood?" Naruto replies in a cool calm tone

"Yes Aizen-sensei, I am ready to face anything that will come my way. They will be nothing compared to me. Kyuubi or not they are only mere ants." Naruto says.

Aizen smiles at his response "Great, now go rest for tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

Naruto wakes up early in the morning and starts to mediate to try and find his way to the Kyuubi's mindscape.

**Kyuubi's Mindscape**

Drip, Drip, Drip. Naruto opens his eyes and see's he is in a sewer. Dark, damp and eerie is what Naruto could describe it as. Walking forward he starts to see a huge cage with some type of seal on it. Walking closer he hears a low growl and then a full growl that flies past him with such intensity his hair and clothes almost look like there about to be torn off. Inside Naruto was unaffected and merely got closer. Then he hears a booming male voice.

"Well well well, it finally seems my insignificant vessel has come to finally greet me." The Kyuubi says coming towards the cage in all its glory.

Naruto looking at the gigantic fox very calm and collect as ever responds

"I am Naruto and so you are the Kyubi No Yoko huh? I believe the stories about you were an understatement. You look like nothing but a weak fox who is trapped in this cage. Nothing but an ant compared to me. Tell me how is it living in that cage? Must be very infuriating is it not?" Kyuubi suddenly roars

"You insolent little whelp! I am the Kyubi No Yoko. The strongest demon out of them all and the one that raised Konoha to the ground. So you will respect me and my power even if you are cute**" **Kyuubi says raising its killing intent towards unimaginable levels. While Naruto sits there his eyebrows raised and begins to talk.

"Cute huh? I assume by that statement you are a women, do you have a human form you can show me?" Kyuubi was a little taken back by the assumption. Refocusing she responds

"Why yes I do Naruto-kun" Kyuubi responds coyly and transforms.

In front of Naruto is not the gigantic fox anymore but a woman. To be about 5'6, very slender frame, face of a goddess, long red hair that looked it reach her mid back, a very well endowed chest, if Naruto had to guess it would C cup borderline D cup. Along with the sexiest, long and slim tender legs he has every seen.

It only added to the fact that she was naked also. Kyuubi see's Naruto checking her out and she can't help but check him out herself. This man was tall, slicked backed yellow hair, with a single strand on his forehead, hands in his pocket and a chiseled face. She can tell through the civilian clothing he was wearing he has a unbelievably nice body.

Although she wasn't showing it, she really wanted to just pounce on him. Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke

"Wow such a beautiful women. Not only has power but beauty as well." Naruto walks over to her and takes her hand and places two tender kisses on it and says.

"Let me reintroduce myself, I am Naruto Namikaze. Do you have a name my beautiful vixen?" Naruto says with a slight smirk. Kyuubi on the other hand has never been so flustered in her life. This man within 30 seconds manage to make the Kyubi No Yoko flustered. Adorning a red blush she responds.

"Your such a flatterer Naruto-kun. My name is Akane." She says.

Naruto takes the information in and responds

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. Tell me Aka-chan, I am here to find out if you pose a threat to me and my training to be the best and feared shinobi in all of the elemental nations" Akane blushes at the affectionate term but then grins mischievously and asks

"Well what if I am? What if I don't want you to get stronger and stay weak so I can break out of this seal when you eventually die?" For Kyuubi that was the wrong thing to say to Naruto. Naruto at an instant turns his face to a serious one and says

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do "At an instant raised his spiritual pressure to a level that dwarfed Kyuubi's killing intent earlier.

Kyuubi was found on the ground on her knees, sweating panting heavily, believing for the first time in her life she was going to die. But at an instant it stopped. She lifted her head to look at Naruto and something stirred inside of her. A warm feeling.

She could feel her lower regions leaking from the amount of power her vessel just produced. "_My god, his power, it's so.. it's so sexy. I have never felt anyone who could bring me to the ground with pure power alone._" Kyuubi was reminiscing about her encounters with other male demons.

Kyuubi did have many suitors but none interested her back where she used to live. Looking at Naruto she gave it more thought.

Not many people knew that all tho the Kyuubi is the strongest demon, she also loved to be submissive. She just couldn't find a partner that even resembled a match for her strength. But now here she is, looking at her vessel still flustered and some what turned on, one thought popped into her head.

"_Oh he will be mine and he will give me kits._" Naruto decided to speak up breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ah I see you have witnessed my power. Know that was only a mere fraction of what I truly hold." Kyuubi stood there wide eyed. A fraction of his power was enough to bring her down, how much at half, or full power at that.

Naruto seeing the realization in her face asks again.

"Let me ask you this question again, Aka-chan, will you hinder my growth as a shinobi to becoming the most feared in the elemental nations?" Akane responds by throwing her self at him crying into his shirt. For a moment he was taken back by the sudden action and change of emotions. It wasn't until he heard talk that he found out why she was crying.

"Sniff.. Sniff.. Im so sorry Naruto-kun. I am so sorry!"

Naruto looks at her down head buried into his chest trying to figure out why she was saying sorry.

"And what would you be sorry for Aka-chan?" He asked in a more softer voice. Akane was crying even harder now.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was only trying to get a rise out of you from that comment. But I'm also sorry for attacking your village. But I've seen what they have done to you Naruto-kun. They hurt you so much physically and emotionally. I tried healing you as best as I can when ever you were hurt I don't why people would do such a thing to you. I'm just so sorry, please Naruto-kun please forgive me" She cried hysterically.

Naruto slightly stiffened when he heard that she saw the things that hurt him, but he was slightly relieved when he heard he was constantly being healed by her. He always wondered about that. He used to think everyone was like that. Taking off his calm collective Aizen facade, he spoke in that soft tone again.

"Aka-chan" Akane looks up at him red and puffy eyed, he starts to caress her face only for her to lean into it before continuing

"Aka-chan, I'm glad that you were there for me when no one else was. And I'm glad you are apologizing for attacking the village. The past is in the past. Let's start by reshaping our future. Together. Getting to know one another." Naruto said smiling. He continued.

"Although can I ask you favor Aka-chan?" he said a little more seriously.

"Sure, Naruto-kun what is it?" lightly blushing not being use to the affectionate term.

"Well my sensei has trained to use reaistu which I'm pretty proficient at. Tho I remember him telling me reiastu is the same energy at which ji-ji uses but from the other half. I was wondering if you knew how to use the other half and if you do, can you teach me how to use it?" Naruto said slightly hopeful.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun, The other half is called chakra. Chakra is the molding of physical energy and spiritual energy to perform justu's. Although since you have likely more spiritual energy that will be your pool soul source for most of your techniques. Also unlocking your chakra and combing them would double the power of your techniques." Akane said.

"So will you teach me Aka-chan hmm?" Naruto said. Noticing she was still in his arms, he gently inched away from her and put a hand on her face, and gently stroked her cheek causing her to blush until he put his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"I promise Aka-chan it will be worth your while if you teach me. Maybe we can both learn things from each other" He said in a low seductive voice. Shes answers shakily

"S-S-Sure Naruto-kun, we can learn tomorrow " Naruto show's a true smile to her for the first time and her heart instantly beats faster and responds,

"Good, now let me change this mindscape for you." Suddenly the cage disappeared and what appeared was a mansion type Japanese style house with with a huge beautiful garden out looking a pond. Naruto shunpo's to one of the bedrooms and lays Akane down.

She laid there, body slightly trembling thinking they were about to get intimate. Also the tone he used with his words earlier, and the insinuation of his words. It didn't help that he had a primal aura to him as well. Naruto whispered to her. "Here's a little thank you gift I know you will like."

Without a word she lunges at Naruto and starts to kiss him hungrily and full of lust. Naruto for a second was a bit taken back seeing how she flipped the tables on him. But after a few moments of each others tongue trying to dominate each other. He began to understand what type of women Akane was. Especially from the surge of spiritual pressure he gave her and the clear liquid that came trailing down her leg he spotted not to long ago.

It made sense. She came as someone who tries to put up a dominate front but in the end wanted to be a submissive female. From the way he would try and dominate her, his assumption was right especially how she would submit to his tongue while putting up a fight.

Remembering the book of seduction he read from Aizen, he started to pour more into the kiss and show her a real alpha male. He started to grab her sides with his hands and slowly rub up and down getting the knowing reaction out of her. Akane started to moan into his mouth from the kiss. She was getting really turned on.

It wasn't until he slid on arm down grabbed her bare skin ass forcefully making it even harder for Akane to stifle her moans. Naruto started trailing kissing from her mouth down to her jaw and eventually her collar bone. Moaning in bliss she tilts her head giving him more room. She couldn't take it more. She can feel the bulge on her leg.

Her hand started to slowly trailed down his chest to grab his crotch but suddenly a hand gripped her wrist firmly. And she heard a whisper.

"That is off limits for now. Maybe later. I want it to be special. For now I will leave you here for I have to tell my sensei what happened. But I will back tonight." Naruto whispers huskily.

Akane then said very flustered "O-Okay at least let me at least set up a mental link with you so we can talk later"

Akane was about to speak up but for the last time took her in a breath taking kiss leaving here momentarily stunned while Naruto vanishes. Snapping out of her dream like state she still notices that she is still naked and the sheets seem to be soaked.. She's she is wet more than ever. She realizes she was left all hot and bothered, she yells

"Damn you Naruto-kun! You cant leave me here all horny like this! Just wait til you come back here tonight!"

**Back To The Real World**

Upon opening his eyes Naruto slightly chuckles hearing Akane's declaration. He stands up and walks around to find his sensei leaning on a tree looking at the sky. Aizen, sensing Naruto speaks out "So Naurto-kun how did the meeting with Kyuubi go?"

Naruto takes a moment to think about his experience, going from intimidating her at one moment to making out with her the next. "It was very interesting to say the least Aizen-sensei." Naruto says with a small smile. Aizen looks back at him knowing something happened.

"Oh do tell Naruto how was the fox like?" Aizen says smirking. Naruto looks at him and cracks a slightly bigger smile.

"She is defiantly the picture definition of a goddess. Not only that but she will not harm my training. In fact she will do the opposite." Aizen smiles. While inside Akane blushes red inside from the way she was described.

"Good, good. We also have another problem" Aizen said.

"I believe you are referring to our food supply being almost non existent. Am I right?" Naruto said.

"Correct. It looks like we will have to go back to the village and get some" Aizen says.

Naruto on the other hand thought about it and spoke. "Aizen-sensei, I believe you have a way of getting the food without having to show ourselves correct?"

Aizen smirks. "Very much so. Tell me Naruto-kun, how do you think we can get in a grocery shop without people knowing who we are?"

Naruto takes a moment to think about it "_I cant do any justu's for I haven't unlocked my chakra yet. We can't sneak in there for Aizen-sensei never taught me stealth. I also can't ask ji-ji ether. The only option I can think is to... I see. That could very well work. And it will be a good way to test it out_" Naruto smirks back at Aizen.

"I see what you have planned Aizen-sensei and I believe it will be a good way for me to see if I improve" Aizen chuckles

"Well then we leave as soon as it gets dark." Little did Naruto know he was about to encounter a situation that would really test his skills.

The sun began to come down. Naruto looked at his sensei and spoke

"Aizen-sensei it's time" Aizen looks back at him and says

"Indeed it is. Lets see who's Shunpo is faster eh Naruto-kun?" Naruto with a slight smirk replies.

"I believe mine with still be faster Aizen-sensei. I am already at your level and in 3 more years I will only get stronger"

Aizen replies "Let our actions do the talking Naruto. Lets go." Both figures blurred out of existence.

Each blurring out of the forest at breakneck speeds. Reaching the gate, they the see the two gate guards asleep. Aizen see's this says

"Lets move faster Naruto. The goal is to be in and out in 40 seconds to a minute. Grab as much as you can and what you need." Naruto looks at him and smiles.

"Yes I do believe we should speed this up. I will only take what I need that I know will last me for awhile. So I limit my visits to the village" Aizen looks at him and smiles "Good idea Naruto-kun, there is the store lets go"

**1 Minute And a Mad Store Owner Later**

"Well it seems likes we accomplished our goal" Aizen said carrying a few bags. While him and Naruto were shunpo'ing back to the forest of death. They both here a woman's scream coming from a compound ahead of them.

"Help! Help me someone! Please!" Naruto and Aizen instantly perk up and stop. Naruto gives Aizen a silent signal telling him he's about to go and found out whats going on.

Aizne smiles and looks at him then the night and says

"Helping people within your village even after what they have done to you. Your a good kid Naruto. Doing something I would have never thought about." Naruto flashes a true smile.

"Hai Aizen-sensei. You should know me by now. None who oppose shall live to see another day." Naruto said putting his Aizen facade. He was about to Shunpo before Aizen stopped him.

"Naruto, switch me swords" Naruto's head snaps back wide eyed

"S-ensei w-why. Surely I am not ready to handle something as beautiful or powerful." Aizen chuckles.

"I believe you are ready to handle my sword. Your kata's are flawless. All you need to do now is just get used to the blade." Aizen unties his sheath and gives him the sheath with the scabbard. Naruto takes it into his hands somewhat shakily. Taking off his sword and sash he trades Aizen. Marveling at how beautiful the blade is, he ties the green sash on his waist and securing the sword. He looks at Aizen and bows.

"Aizen sensei, I will make you proud using this sword. This means a lot to me. Thank you." Naruto then shunpo's to the compound. Aizen while making his way to the forest begins to think smiling "_You already made me proud Naruto. You just don't know it yet._"

**Uchiha Compound**

**Mikoto P.O.V**.

Mikoto was running around the compound frantically trying to escape from her son. Seeing all members of her clan on the ground dead. Her older son, the prodigy of their great clan just slaughtered everyone. She had to witness her son kill his father. Mikoto was having a hard time wrapping her head around this concept.

She was shaking out of her thoughts when Itachi Uchiha, a graduating student at the top of his class at 7 after only one year, mastering their famed eye dojustu the Sharingan at 8, passing the chunnin exams at 10, and becoming an ANBU captain at age 13. No doubt he was well beyond his years. Stood in front of Mikoto blocking her only chance of escaping.

Mikoto stood there frozen. The only thing now that was in her way was her son. Itachi looked at her emotionless. Sharingan blazing. Mikoto broke the silence.

"Why Itachi-kun! Why did you slaughter our clan? Your father, your friends tell me why?" Mikoto said on the verge of tears.

Itachi stood there silent. Until speaking in his monotone voice" To test the capacity of my skills. Although you should now otouto is alive. I put him in a strong genjustu. He will come to despise me. He will hate me and look to seek revenge. It ends here"

Itachi took out his ninjato and looked at his mother for the last time. And silently whispers.

"Forgive me kaa-san" and brought his sword to slice her. Mikoto closed her eyes believing she was going to die. It wasn't until she heard a loud clang in front of her. Opening her eyes, she sees this tall blond man in front of her blocking her son's sword. She hears the words

"I don't think that is a wise choice Anbu-san "

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Naruto quickly shunpo'ed inside the compound. Upon entering he saw bodies on the ground with blood everywhere. Quickly walking to some bodies on the ground and closely examining them "_It seems these kills were fast with only a single strike. Looks more like this person did not want to trend to long here._" Upon further inspection he spots a little boy on the ground squirming and sweating. "_It seems he is the only one who is alive. But it seems he is in some nightmare_" He thought.

Quickly picking him up and setting him down near a house. He quickly shunpo's further into the compound and he comes to see two people. A man and a woman. By the looks of it she must have been the one who was screaming. Seeing this man pull his own sword coming down with an attack. Naruto quickly drew his sword to block his and said " I don't think that is a wise choice Anbu-san."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Itachi was naturally surprised to who this man was that blocked his sword. He backed up from him and examined him. He looked to have normal civilian clothing on but with a green sash with a black scabbard. He responded back "Who are you and what are you doing here"Itachi said forming his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto looks at him with a calm face and sheathes his sword and responds "I am here for I heard someone screaming and as a concerned citizen I came by to check." Itachi responds "From the way you drew your sword you don't look a civilian. Who are you really?"

"That really isn't important now Anbu-san. Tell me why have you gone and murdered everyone here? I am very curious to hear your response." Itachi responds with the same answer he told his mom " I did this to test my capacity of my skills."

Naruto looks at him questioningly "To test your capacity huh? I hardly believe that's the case Anbu-san. Why kill people who aren't up to your level when you could have clearly tested your skills among your fellow Anbu?" Naruto said.

Itachi for the first time in a while became slightly stunned at his statement before Naruto continues "So tell me again Anbu-san, what is your true motive murdering everyone here? For a while Itachi didn't respond. He charged Naruto with his sword in hand planning to end him by slicing him down, it wasn't until Naruto did something that surprised him.

With one hand in his pocket Naruto quickly drew his sword with the other hand blocking the downward strike with ease. Pushing Itachi back with his sword he turned his head to Mikoto who was still frozen in place and flashed her a slight smile and says "Do not worry your little beautiful face over this. This will be quick."

Mikoto on the other hand blushes from cheek to cheek from the compliment she was given. She begins to wonder who this man is "_Who is the blonde man, by the way he handles his sword he must be good if he can block Itachi-kun with such ease. Itachi-kun isn't a slouch in all means._"

Mikoto starts to look at him up and down more closely_ "My god, look at that body, I can literally see every muscle on him, man I can just picture him being on m... Bad thoughts Mikoto bad thoughts. He's probably half my age. But my god look at him_" She said some what dreamily.

Naruto on the other hand sizes up Itachi. "_Very good, his form is good. But not as good as mine. His stance is very loose with a few holes. But it mainly relies on speed. His foot work is good from the way he charged at me. But what is with those eyes. I've never seen them before. It must be an enhancement to his skills if he has them activated. Hmm, but to what, his physical skills, his chakra? Well let's see how he proceeds_" Itachi flashing through hand signs yells "**Katon: Gokakyu No Justu (Great Fireball Technique)**"

A huge fireball shoots out of Itachi's mouth and heads towards Naruto. Naruto unfazed, shunpo's right behind Itachi and whispers,

"Too slow Anbu-san" Itachi hears this with wide eyes, he didn't even see him move. Capitalizing on Itachi's stunned state, Naruto draws his sword to slice him on the back. Itachi grunts. While Naruto flicks the blade with blood on it off. Itachi then begins to fight him in taijustu using a high level stance

But much to Itachi's surprise he is dodging with much ease. Backing off. Naruto begins to talk again

"Very good Anbu-san, but in terms of skill you are nothing but a speck of dust compared to me." Itachi knowing he was trying to get a rise out of him says nothing while Naruto continues

"Tell me is this what Anbu are capable now of days? Looking at your skills I assume you hold a high position. But why is it you cannot still strike me? I will tell you why. You skills in ANBU standards are great, but compared to me I am on level you will not ever attain."

Itachi a little miffed locks eyes with Naruto and whispers "**Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)**" Naruto opens his eyes to see him shackled to a cross. "_Hmm an illusion. Impressive. But this still wont hold me_" Naruto thought. Itachi appears in front of him.

"In the world of Tsukuyomi I control time and space. For the next 72 hours you will live to see yourself die over and over again." Itachi said examining the look on his face was shocked to see Naruto void of any emotion and more shocked at what he did next.

"It seems your eyes enhance your reflexes and gives you powerful techniques such as this. Like I said, not enough" Naruto says but instantly flares his reiastu, purple reiastu surrounding him causing the illusion to crack slightly and then shatter.

Itachi looks at him wide eyed and states "Impossible the only people capable breaking that illusion are people who have the same eyes as me!" Itachi yells showing his first emotion through out the whole fight. Naruto smirked knowing he was starting to show his emotions but just points out his finger and says '**Hado No.4: Byakurai**' A streak of thunder shoot from his finger at fast break speed and stuck Itachi clear in the shoulder.

Itachi grunts a little louder before gathering more of his chakra. Looking at Naruto he retaliates. "**Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination)"** Again the flame does not reach Naruto at all for him being to fast. Mikoto on the other hand watching this battle is just completely stunned. This man is single handily fighting her son with ease who is known through out the village as one of the strongest ninja's.

"_Oh my I have to get to know this guy now! Hopefully he can tell me his name so I can give him an award_" She thought with a blush but turned her eyes back to the battle.

Seeing the frustration on Itachi's face he speaks "Again your techniques are to slow. You must be low on chakra I presume coonsidering your slouched and panting. I believe I am done playing with you" Naruto begins to flare his spiritual pressure as he did to Akane at their first meeting. Itachi soon finds himself on both knees almost hyperventilating at the sheer weight he feels on his whole body. Its last for about 30 seconds and looks up to see Naruto slightly smirking.

"Like I said Anbu-san, you are a nothing compared to me. That pressure you felt is my raw power alone. I only used a fraction of my power as a whole. Continuing to fight me is useless at this point." Itachi for the first time in his life looks at Naruto with fear. Figuring out that he was merely toying with him, an ANBU captain at that.

Naruto began to speak again "Knowing that I have this power I would like to propose something to you" Itachi became genuinely interested in what he was going to say and said.

"And what would that be?"

Naruto looks at him and continues "Right now I am not a ninja of this village for I have yet to go the academy" Itachi became wide eyed and his jaw dropped. This man who looked to be at least a teenager is someone who has not started the academy at all which tells Itachi he must be younger than he really is. Naruto continues.

"After I go to the academy and graduate, then become a chunnin I am going to leave this village to start my own. What I propose is since I know you are a strong and capable ninja, I want you to be my one of my first captain among my ranks."

Itachi was a bit skeptical at first. "Your strength is believable but where and how do you plan on making a village?" Naruto looks at him with a sinister smile and says.

"It will be explained in due time if you plan to join me that is. I can exterminate you like a fly right now if you wish. But I do see great potential in you Anbu-san. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

Itachi hesitates. Then responds " I am Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. What is your name?"

Naruto runs a hand through his hair and says " I am Naruto Namikaze. So Iachi-san what do you say?" Itachi and Mikoto for one was stunned hearing this. "_Naruto. As in Kushi-chan's child? Wow never expected that_" Mikoto thought.

Itachi for one is still wrapping that head around his name and remembers. He's heard of him as the jinchurki of the nine tail fox. He also knew the treatment the villagers gave him for he was one of the ANBU that was assigned to watch Naruto whether he knew it or not.

Breaking him out of his thoughts Naruto continues "Itachi-san, I sense hokage ji-ji and four other energies on there way here. Make your decision now" Naruto said a little more intimidatingly rising his spiritual pressure again. Itachi instantly recognizes the power and quickly responds

"Give me time to think about it Naruto-kun. All I can say is this was a mission given to me for I will become a nuke-nin. If I'm correct we will see each other again very soon." Naruto sat there examining his options of his response. Sensing no deception he responds.

"Very well Itachi-san. I will let you leave. You better make sure we do keep in contact. If not I will find you myself and will show you power you have yet to seen." Naruto says indifferently. Itachi nods his head and says

"Yes we will. And also can you please look over my kaa-san? I'm not sure how my brother will react to this incident but can you also keep on eye on him as well?"

Naruto nods his head "Very well, make sure you contact me in 3 to 4 years time for I will become an official ninja and set my plan into motion."

Itachi turns around and about to set off until he says "Naruto-kun. I knew your parents. And they were good people. They would be proud of you" Naruto stiffens at the confession but smiles at him and says

"I know Itachi-san. This is why I'm doing this. For the people I care about." Without a word Itachi disappears.

Turning his gaze back to Mikoto standing there in complete shock. It was until Naruto snapped her out of it and said

"Are you okay pretty lady?" Mikoto blushes again and says

"Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for saving me I surely thought I was going to die" She said before throwing her self into the arms of Naruto. Being Naruto as he is, he puts his hand on her back to gently soothe her and starts whispering things in her ear to cool her down. Couple of moments later her crying dies down and she starts to inch away from him.

Naruto couldn't help but take a good look at her. She was beautiful in his arms. A fair complexion, with beautiful long black bangs come down her face with no blemishes. She looked to have a slender frame and he could tell she was a ninja from her toned slim legs, along with a chest that looked to be at least D cup holding firmly in her bra.

Mikoto on the other hand was enjoying being engulfed in his arms. Feeling all his muscles from his arms to his chest. Being held in his tight muscles had her feel safe. His aura was the most interesting to her. It made you feel as he is closely examining you just to break you down. His aura made you feel like you are nothing to him and you can't touch him as he fights.

On the battlefield he seemed like her older son, if not more serious on a scarier scale. But now his aura feels like he will take care of you. And nothing will harm you. Being interrupted out of her thoughts by a hand to her chin, Naruto brings her chin up and asks.

"Are you okay now?" She could only nod. He asks with a grin "So can I get the name of the princess I just saved?" Mikoto can only blush hard and stutter out

"M-my name is Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha" Naruto smiles at her more giving Mikoto a harder blush.

"That is a beautiful name Mikoto-chan. Why was he trying to kill you?" Naruto said. Still blushing from the affectionate term stutters

"I-i don't know. He was my oldest son. Why would he betray our clan like that! Why kill all his family, friends and everyone he loves!" She yells tears pouring out again. Naruto looking a little sad brings her into a tight hug and she instantly buries her head in his chest and just rubs her back until she calms down. Mikoto, enjoying the moment hears Naruto speak up.

"I would love to sit here and hold you all day Mikoto-chan but I have to go now" Mikoto looks up and teases back

"Aww why? I am that bad of company?" Naruto cracks a slight chuckle and says smoothly

"No not at all Mikoto-chan. Any man in his right mind would enjoy this. Would it make you feel better if I told you I am enjoying holding you?" Mikoto blushes even redder than this time and couldn't say a word. Naruto starts to hear Akane and growl a bit making her presence known for the first time in this encounter.

**Akane's Mindscape**

She was witnessing what Mikoto was doing and started to growl. "_How dare she shamelessly flirt with MY Naruto-kun... Wait my Naruto-kun when did that happen? Tho I wouldn't mind making him mine. And I mean all of him._" She thought playing certain sexual scenarios in her mind making her nose bleed at all the images.

**Back To Naruto & Mikoto**

Seeing Mikoto blush Naruto only smiles, releasing her giving them a little space and say's

"Well I must get going. Ji-ji will be here in second. When he asks who saves you tell him everything that happened here. I'm sure ji-ji would at least like to know I'm alive at least." She nods her head as Naruto turns around to try and get back to the forest but hears something from Mikoto that makes him flinch

"Where are you going and is It true? Are you going to leave this village" Naruto stops and stands still. Turning around to look at her, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair and says.

"Yes I am. When I become of chunnin rank I will leave this wretched village to start my own." Mikoto says "I want to go with you" She says. Making Naruto slightly stunned before reigning himself in.

"What would be your motive? You have been in this village your whole life. What would be in it for you to defect? You still have a child here. Why?" Naruto said turning his facial features serious.

"I have nothing to live for except my son. I wont know how this will effect him in the future. I believe he will seek revenge. I'm hoping I can steer him away from that. But all I know is I want to start a new. This place will only serve as a memory of what happened" Mikoto retorts. Naruto studying here seeing the logic in her statement speaks up.

"Very well, you can come. But you will have to wait a couple years. For am I on a training with my sensei away from the village." Mikoto nods and asks

"So your coming back then in a few years? What if you don't come back? What if you decided to leave me? Where am I going to go? What am I going to do!" she yells hysterically. Not knowing how to proceed and get her to quite down, he does what he thinks is right at the moment.

Walking towards her he gently grabs her cheek and caresses it. Then follows it up with a deep searing kiss to her lips. Mikoto was stunned for a moment before deepening the kiss. Surprising Naruto by her actions, he begins to deepening as well making her moan into the kiss. A few seconds later he's the first to pull back and says

"There. Remember that kiss Mikoto-chan. Its my promise to you that I'll be coming back." Without another word he shunpo's out of the compound back to the forest to try and catch up with Aizen.

Mikoto still in a daze thought one thing "_Wow he has the softest lips ever. And hes a great kisser." _Mikoto suddenly hers a voice

"..ikoto-chan, Mikoto-chan are you alright?" she hears someone say. She focuses her gaze on the person and it appears to be Sarutobi and some ANBU behind him.

"Hello Hokage-sama, and yes I am fine." Sarutobi notices her glazed eyes and asks "What happened here, who did this?"

Mikoto began to explain how every one in the compound got slaughtered by her oldest son even her husband leaving everyone dead except her son. Then she tells about how she almost died if it weren't for a blond swords man. Sarutobi being a little more interested asked who it was. Her answer shocked Sarutobi. Explaing it was Naruto, she began to tell him how he beat Itachi with ease and was toying with him. This further shocked Sarutobi to his core.

He knew Itachi was one of the best ninja's in the village. Even the ANBU were amazed. No one was ever up to Itachi's level during his time in the ANBU. Hearing that an 8 year old was capable of feat shocked them. Especially a purple haired sword loving kunoichi in the group.

Remembering what he looked like in the forest of death she began to blush under here mask. But what interested her was the boys supposed sword skill. She knew Itachi-sempai was excellent at sword and had almost to no flaws. She knew she had to meet him and maybe test her skills.

Sarutobi was in deep thought about it "_Naruto-kun, its almost only one year and your able to single handily defeat one of my best operatives. What of training have you been doing_?" Sarutobi snapping out of his thoughts tells ANBU to fetch Sauske and get him and Mikoto to the hospital. Both Sarutobi and Mikoto ended their night with thoughts of the same blond boy.

**With Naruto**

A couple minutes later reaching a clearing he spots Aizen meditating. Aizen sensing him speaks up.

"How was it Naruto-kun?" Naruto sits down next to him and lays back on the grass to gaze at the sky and says.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It seems my hado has gotten better in power and accuracy. Not only that but my speed was no match for the man I fought. It seems he held a high position within the ANBU."

Aizen smirks and say "Wouldn't expect anything else from you. Your training is almost over. And for that the only thing left is to find your zanpakuto spirit. What did Kyuubi say about training by the way?"

Naruto thought about it and said "Ah yes let me ask her."

"_Aka-chan, Aka-chan are you there_?" Naruto says through the mental link. Akane responds

"**Y**_**es I am Naruto-kun and to answer your sensei's question I will help you will everything from chakra control, to elemental chakra and learning those justu's your hokage gave you. We should begin with that after you learn your zanpkuto spirit**__._"

Naruto nods and thanks her but was interrupted when Akane yells again "**And you better come in here tonight so we can cuddle!**"

Naruto chuckles and responds "_Well well well who would of thought the Kyubi No Yoko would want to cuddle with someone like me. Well I wouldn't miss it for the world._" Akane blushes, glad that Naruto couldn't see her right now.

Naruto breaking the link tells Aizen everything Akane said. Being pleased with the answer Aizen says

"Well rest up tonight, for the rest of this month you will try to confront your zanpakuto spirit. After that it will have been one year. For the next three you will be refining these techniques to mere perfection. If everything works out you should be able to surpass me. Also know that once your training is complete I will have to leave. Know contacting your spirit doesn't always come easily. You might have to spend weeks on it"

Naruto frowning at the thought of his sensei leaving nodding says "Hai sensei I promise these next three years you will be proud of me and I will surpass you."Aizen smiles and thinks " Y_ou already have made me proud Naruto-kun. I just wish i could stick around and see your success_"

Unknown to both of them. Naruto's sword began to vibrate "_Finally Naruto-kun. I will be finally able to meet you. Finally someone who will use my potential to change this world. I cant wait_"

That night Naruto went inside his mindscape during his sleep to cuddle with Akane. They spent the whole night telling each other about there lives, likes and dislikes etc.

Akane even explained to him that his mom was her previous vessel and that she was manipulated into attacking Konoha by a man named Uchiha Madara. Crying because of it, Naruto soothed her and vowed to kill this man for her.

Akane instantly knew that day when she was being held like a lover, talking to each other, and him telling she was going to avenge her. She knew instantly she was beginning to fall for her vessel. Surprising herself at how quick she fell in love. But she then realized she cared for him all along, and it took certain actions for her to confirm it. She only needed the right time to tell him that she was in love with him.

**1 Month Later (1 Year Finished)**

Its been almost one month since Aizen gave Naruto his sword to begun his jinzen with, but for some reason he still wasn't making progress. Noting that his sensei said it might take longer. He started to clean the sword making sure it was shiny. He then put it on his lap and begin to meditate again. Feeling a different feeling this time than all the other times he's meditated, he tries to focus on it more. More and more than feeling becomes more powerful until he opens his eyes.

**Kyoka Suigestu's World**

Opening his eyes Naruto finds himself in a field with a pond in it. The moon reflecting off the pond being that its night time. He looks up to see the sky. Stars spread out throughout the sky. He only uttered one word. "Beautiful." Then he hears a voice to the side of him.

She then responds. "It sure is Naruto-kun"

Turning his head to the side he see's a girl that might be able to match Akane's beauty sitting on large rock. A women wearing a beautiful white and light black kimono. With beautiful light white hair with a flower tucked behind it. She also had dark blue eyes and and beautiful plump red lips (**A.N.: Picture Sode No Shirayuki From Bleach**)

Naruto for the first time is stunned by someones beauty. He never expected his zanpauto spirit to be so beautiful. Composing himself he walks to her and stands in front of her and begins to speak

"I assume you are my zanpaukto spirit." He says then reaches over to grab her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles before continuing.

"You truly are a beautiful spirit." Kyoka never imagined her wielder to be so bold.

Blushing up a storm after the kiss smiles at him. "I have been waiting to meet you Naruto-kun. You are much more handsome up close" Kyoka says while still blushing.

Naruto smiles and replies "Thank you but while you can give me a word to describe my looks, I have yet to find a word that fully describe your beauty." Kyoka now blushing even redder than before said.

"You are very smooth with words Naruto-kun"

"I only call it how I see it. So what do you mean when you said you have been waiting for me?" Naruto says.

"I have been watching your training. And let me say I am impressed. Your resolve is unshakable. And your determination is I know will not waiver. I know for a fact you will be able to wield me at higher state than Aizen can." Kyoka said trying to control her blush.

Silence reigned over them for a few minutes before Kyoka speaks up. "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know my name?"

For a minute Kyoka looks at him silently hoping he does. Naruto gazes at her with a soft expression and says

"Of course I do my beautiful mirror flower. It is my honor to meet you, Kyoka Suigestu" Kyoka all of sudden lunges at Naruto and starts to kiss him with much need. Very shocked that his zanpakuto spirit is kissing him decides to give her what she wants and deepens the kissing. Sucking on her top lip.

Then proceeding to using their tongues. After 5 minutes and much need air she snuggles into Naruto's chest and whispers.

"Im so glad you know my name Naruto-kun" Naruto with his chin on top of her head says

"I'm glad too. I know that with you by my side I will become feared through out the shinobi world. We will do this together." Without another world he steadily puts her at arms length and says "I need to get back now. I promise I will visit you often. Good bye Kyoka-chan" and with that giving her a kiss to the forehead then fades away.

Kyoka sitting there on the rock thinking about the lips that just graced not only her forehead but lips and the term he used her name in. "_Such a kind soul for those he cares about yet a man who will not fear to cut you down at an instant. You wont have to be alone anymore. I will always be there for you_" Kyoya thought outloud. She was interrupted from a voice of a female behind her.

"**I see you meet him too**" She turns around to see Akane leaning against a tree. Kyoka respondes '_Yeah. He is wonderful man. Not to mention a cute one at that._' Akane chuckles

"**You got that right. So whats your name?** **Considering now that we share the same mindscape."** Kyoka stands up walks over to her puts out her hand out

_'Kyoka Suigestu_' she says. Akane accepts the greeting.

"**Well I am the Kyubi No Yoko but you can call me Akane**" she says. Kyoka was then spoke

'_Nice to meet you. At least I have someone here to talk too_.' Akane nods her head

"**I agree it does get pretty lonely in here. But now at least he has two women that will love him and never leave him alone no matter what**" Kyoka looks at her in surprise

'_H-how do you know that im in love with him_?' Akane can only laugh again

"**That look you had on your face when you talked about him. Its the same look I get when I see him or think about him. The look of wanting to love him**" Akane says with a deamy sigh. Kyoka blushes.

'_Well at least we have one thing in common_.' Kyoka says with a slight giggle.

Akane speaks "**Not only that but I think there is another girl gunning for him. So we got competition now**." Kyoka simply states grinning with a little blush.

'_Well it matters to me not. For me and Naruto I know will become close within the next 3 years. Hopefully very close_'

"**You and me both sister**" Akane and Kyoka giggle

**Back To The Real World**

With that Naruto woke up with a sudden surge of reiastu. Alerting Aizen, he comes to see Naruto's purple reiatsu even thicker and denser than before. With the sudden flow stopping he gets Naruto's attention

"Well I see you found out its name. Your reiastu is much heavier now" He said with a smile. Naruto only nods, then gets up to stretch.

"Yes I did" Naruto said admiring at the blade. He began sensing the slight hum.

Then he hears her voice. '_Stop looking at me like that Naruto-kun. Your making me blush.'_

"_Kyoka-chan?" _Naruto said.

_'Yes its me. I'm glad we can talk now Naruto-kun. Now that you now my name we have a stronger bond thus sharing my mindscape here with Akane._' Kyoka said.

"**Hi Naruto-kun**!" Akane piped up excitedly.

"_Well hello my beautiful vixen_" Naruto said. Akane on the other hand blushed while Kyoka pouted.

'_Aww Naruto-kun what about me_?' she asked cutely. Naruto smiled.

"_Well how can I not noticed my beautiful moon flower of equal beauty as well_? He said smoothly. Kyoka blushed '_That's more like it._'

Snapping Naruto out of the conversation Naruto continues "Now that I have found my blade I am now ready to perfect my shinigami skills along with my shikai and shinobi skills." Aizen looks at him seriously.

"These next 3 years are only going to get harder. You will have to push yourself through level I could have never attained. You will aim to be perfect in all skills of shinigami and shinobi skills alike. Are you sure you want this" Aizen said.

Without a doubt of hesitation he said "I understand the trials that I will face and I am ready to move forward. Especially with my beautiful moon flower and vixen and you Aizen-sensei."

"_Right_?" Naruto said in his head.

**"Damn Naruto-kun we will be with you every step of the way. We will never leave you**" Akane said. Kyoka modded then speaks up

'_Yes Naruto-kun, we will make sure you are the strongest to where no can oppose us._' Naruto nods in thankful manner.

"I have no time to waste. Lets get started Aizen-sensei."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lol well that was a long chapter. Anyways like I said you will see the first year of his training so the next chapter will be a timeskip after 3 years and his return I will explain what he did tho.

I said I would introduce Anko in this chapter but I thought since I introduced three women already, I felt that introducing her will be rushed. So she will be introduced in later chapters.

Aizen will be no more. Being absorbed into the hogyoku in the next chapter. You will see the flashback.

He also will meet three girls again in the next chapter.

How was it? Review. Tell me what you think. Hope you stick around for the next chapter because you will really start to see his godlike powers in action. You got to witness some of it in this chapter and a little of his personality change. Know his personality will be completely like Aizen on the battefield once Aizen is complelty gone and merged with him

**Reminder**: Just in case you didn't see it on the top this key: '_Flashback or Aizen's 's Talk Through __Mindscape' _Instead of Aizen talk through the mindscape, it will be replaced with Kyoka's thoughts in his mindscape. I thought it would only make sense since he will be gone. So don't be confused

Til next time

Stay Tuned, TheeYellowFlash


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Return

**Authors Note**: Hey guys its TheeYellowFlash. Here is chapter 4. It took a little while but this has a little more words than the last chapter. This chapter shows a little of his god like skills. Know that he wont attempt to show his power unless he fights someone who forces him to show it

Also he wont be using his Kyoka's shikai yet until a little later. Stay calm. I know I used it in the flashback but it won't be as epic when I use it in a battle. It will be worth it when he uses it. The battles I know were short but what do you expect? He is above and beyond Kage level. Although his future fights will be longer for they will be stronger opponents

Also the bashing will come next chapter and through out the story!

This is the Harem so far: Akane, Kyoka Suigestu, Mikoto, Kushina, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Mei, Tsunade, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Yourichi, Rangiku.

I am thinking about adding Hana. Review and tell me who you think I should put in from ether Naruto or Bleach.

Anyways enjoy the new chapter. Review, favorite, give me views. It makes me happy knowing there are people interested In this story and want to see where it goes. So far all of you that read this and have been reading since the first chapter I thank you and give you kudos!:) Please keep supporting me!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: The Return

**4 Years Later**

After finally meeting his zanpakuto spirit, Naruto began training his skills nonstop to try and reach attainable levels no human can possibly go. Naruto perfected his kata's to a tee. Every strike he can deliver are instant kills. He perfected his swings to such a degree one he can cleave off any body part with ease.

His zanjustu skills have defiantly surpassed Aizen's by a mile. Naruto's kido and bakudo exceptionally grew also. He is able to cast level 90 bakudo's and hado's and above without an incantation. His flash step has also increased, he is faster than Aizen now, to the point he is untraceable to the human eye.

Him and Kyoka Suigestu trained with each other constantly. She explained to him about her shikai's effect. She mentioned that when ever anyone takes at least one glance at the sword they will be in complete hypnosis, being able to control a persons five senses: touch, smell, sight, hearing and taste.

He began to train with her extensively and with that the relationship between Kyoka and Naruto deepened making the tactics for the use of the shikai incredible. They started to bond so much Naruto would come in the mindscape every night to cuddle or talk with her. After training his shinigami skills, Akane began to teach Naruto about chakra.

Akane first helped him by unlocking his chakra. He naturally had an enormous pool of it combined with his reiastu. He then began to work on basic chakra control and with this he would be able to perform justu's without wasting extra energy. He knew that his shinigami skills would be the skills he will be using the most of the time but he thought it would be good to have some variety.

So for a couple months he worked his chakra control to a least mid Jounin-ANBU level. He also mastered the scroll's that his ji-ji gave him to a high degree. In the scrolls were wind techniques which Akane believes he has a strong affinity for, water which he is decent at and fire which he was not good at along with the three academy justu's he will need to know. Just like Kyoka, Akane and Naruto also got to spend a lot of time together in his mindscape.

They both grew close to each other, almost like lovers. It was hard for Akane not tell him she was in love with him. She was afraid of what Naruto might say so she kept hidden to try and find the right time to tell him.

So far Naruto's skills were above and beyond he could have hoped for. So where do we find our blonde hero now?

Here we find him walking on a dirt road back to the village. His appearance has dramatically changed. Standing at 6'4 with a lean frame. Hair that flows even more then before. With his hand laying on the hilt of Kyoka sitting snugly on his left side. He no longer sports his civilian clothing anymore. He wears the exact replica of Aizens outfit. All white, high collard with black trimmings with a purple like waist band. He decided to wear this in honor of Aizen and for what he has taught Naruto.

Naruto and Aizen grew very close within the years, moving past the sensei and student relationship. To almost a degree of father and son. For Naruto he had no problem calling him tou-san especially for all the things he taught him. To be manipulating cunning in battle, sharp, and prepared. To know your opponents moves making a plan so your 3 steps ahead of them. Thinking about it now. He lost the only person he could have called close to being a father.

**Flashback**

"_Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu" _

_Naruto says, his body shattering like glass. With long slash to his Aizen's back. Aizen knowing he can't keep up, he shakily walks forward with a smile and slumps down before speaking _

_"You have done well these past years Naruto. You have surpassed me in many ways. You have excelled at everything I have taught you. All there is left to do know is go back to your village and show them who you have become." Naruto turns around and bows._

"_Thank you Aizen-sensei. If it weren't for you or the Hogokyu I would not be here in the first place. I owe all my skills and training to you." Aizen smiles, stands up and looks at his hand slowly withering away. _

_Naruto yells "Aizen-sensei your disappearing!" _

"_It seems so Naruto. I believe my purpose here has been fulfilled. I guess this is good bye Naruto" Aizen says with a slight smile. Naruto on the inside wanted to cry and hug his sensei, but on the outside he know he shouldn't. In memory of Aizen's training he told himself he will remain calm and collect as ever. Naruto walks up to him eye to eye _

_"Aizen-sensei. We have been together through out these years. You have taught me many things. You showed me what its like to have someone care for you. I know this might sound weird and I know I have a real father, but I've always considered you one tou-san" Naruto says smiling. _

_Aizen goes wide eyed at his confession. But then just smiles a true smile for the last time._

_"I know you have Naruto, and I am honored to think you gave me a title that means so much. You know whats funny? A couple hundred years ago I would have never involved myself with such trivial things such as emotions. In my mind I believed it slowed me down in my conquest of power. Isn't ironic that now thinking about the things I've done in my past life and training you for years, I just couldn't help but grow fond of you Naruto-kun." Aizen continued. _

"_Close your eyes Naruto I want to give you something" Naruto closes his eyes. _

_Aizen then materializes the same clothing he has on.__"Okay Naruto open your eyes."_

_Naruto then open's his eyes and see's the same outfit Aizen is wearing in his hands __"I thought you would need some new clothes on your way back. Just a little something you can remember me by" _

_Naruto takes it in his hand threatening to shed tears. He goes behind a tree to change. He comes out looking like an exact replica of Aizen. _

_"Well you look pretty good Naruto" Aizen says. _

_"Thank you Aizen-sene... no thank you tou-san." Naruto says bowing._

_Aizen's arm then his body began to fade. "Well looks like I'm being absorbed now. Never stray from your goals Naruto. Make me proud. Show them a true power of a god" Aizen then vanishes. Closing his eyes with a lone tear falling out whispers _

_"I will Aizen-sensei. I promise" With that he begins to walk out of the forest._

**Back to Naruto**

As Naruto was reminiscing he hears a couple men from the tree's and bushes and a women screaming far ahead. Naruto being curious, sets out to find where the noise is coming from. Hopping from tree to tree he spots where the noise is coming from. He sees what it looks to be like ninja's but not from the village of Konoha.

But what grabs his attention is this women on the ground with multiple cuts, bruises and some torn clothes. His attention turned to her beautiful ruby red eyes, they resembled Itachi's but more beautiful and majestic. He can tell she was a kunoichi from the hitai-ate she was wearing and the pouch for weapons. But what they started to do made his blood boil.

All three of the ninja's were going to try to pin her down and rape her. One man, which he determined was the leader began to rip her clothes off and started to pull his dick out ready to rape her. Naruto shunpo'ed at the blink of an eye.

**Kurenai's P.O.V.**

Kurenai just got back from a mission to Suna. A simply C rank delivery mission to the Kazekage and back. But half way into her getting home she encountered three ninja's from Kumo of all ninja's. She determined they all looked at least to be mid chunnin to jounin. She put up a good fight until one of the ninja's hit her from her blind spot.

"Well well you put up a good fight bitch." One of the ninja's said.

"Hey you wanna have fun while the bitch is down?" said the other Kumo ninja.

Kurenai eyes widened when she heard the word "fun" She know what they wanted to do. "Alright we can have some fun. Both of you pin her down. I'm going to have a go at her first" said the supposed leader of the group. Both of the Kumo ninjas restrain both her arms down so she couldn't use justu.

The man that wanted to go first decided to rip some of her bandaged dress off. Exposing some of her bra and well endowed chest. Kurenai was now starting to panic. She began to cry and scream and told them to stop. The man didn't listen to him but just sat there continuing to rip her bottom part of the dress grinning like a madman.

He saw her panties exposed and rip them off viciously, he then pulled out his penis ready to enter her. "You have such beautiful eyes. I want you to watch with those eyes what I'm about to do."

Kurenai was now crying and began to think "_This is it. Just a simple delivery mission. Now im going to get defiled by these sick men. Here I thought my first time was going to be special. God please anyone, someone help me!_"

She closed her eyes accepting the inevitable. Seconds passed and she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see the man that was about to rape her without a head. She turned her eyes to see a tall blonde man with an all white attire with a sword in his right hand. With a single long strain of blond hair floating in the wind. She looked at her handsome blonde savior in awe.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto reached him in a second and drew his sword to cut his head off. His head rolling away from his body. Both of the ninja's that had Kurenai pinned down jumped back with her in there grasp.

"Hey who the hell are you and why the fuck did you just do that for!" one of the ninja's said. Naruto stood there voice less.

Qucikly he shunpo'ed in between the two ninja's and grabbed Kurenai and went back to his same spot. The two ninja's couldn't believe what the saw in terms of speed. They didn't see him move and they were looking at him the whole time.

Naruto with Kurenai who still had tears flowing from her eyes looked at her, took off his coat and put it around her and smiled. The feeling of his coat around her made her feel safe. This made Kurenai feel a little warm inside by the gesture and his smile.

"Don't worry now. I will handle it from here. You just rest now" Naruto said as he laid her by a tree turning his gaze back to the ninja's.

"You know you three were about to do an action I deem acceptable in terms of death. I am sure you can guess what it was" Flicking the blood off his sword Naruto continued.

"Now that one of your own is dead that leaves just you two. Tell me were you planning on taking part of your leaders actions?"

The two Kumo ninja looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. Both were having a hard time trying to utter a word until one spoke up.

"No man we didn't want to do anything. He forced us both." Said one of the man shakily knowing that this man can end his life with just a swing of his sword. Naruto looking at him said.

"You believe I am naive enough to not know that you guys suggested it in the first place. Obviously you do not take me seriously. Allow me to show you how serious I am" Knowing he was going to attack the two ninja decided to attack first. Both throwing many shruiken's and kunai's at Naruto.

Naruto only closed his eyes until he was both behind them in a flash sheathing his sword. Walking back to Kurenai the two ninjas can only stare at his back as both of their heads rolled off their body. Kurenai watched in complete shock at how easily he handled the three ninja. Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me miss are you okay? Naruto said softly smiling.

Kurenai thought "_His smile is beautiful_" Before responding

"I am. I-I was so scared I thought I was going to die and they were going to.." before she can finish another word she felt two muscular arms around her. Naruto whispered.

"Its okay. Let it out. They are not here anymore. They cant hurt you." Kurenai instantly hugged him tighter knocking him on his butt and sobbed out loud. A few minutes pass and her crying began to die down. Noticing this Naruto speaks up "Miss..."

"Kurenai. Kurenai Yuhi" she says with a smile. Naruto smiles back which makes Kureani feel warm again and says

"Well Kurenai-chan I suppose you are a kunoichi from Konoha?" She only nods sort of liking the affectionate way he used her name.

Naruto continues "Well that's good. I am on my way there too. We can both go together"

Standing up he offers Kurenai a hand. She begins to get up until she almost falls due to her injuries, Naruto catches her and helps her back up.

"You can't move on your own. I will carry you back to the village." Naruto says leaving no room for debate. He picks her up bridal style and begins to hop from tree to tree to the village.

"I never got a chance to thank you. What is your name by the way?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto looks back down and say "My name is Naruto Aizen Namikaze. Glad to have your quittance Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai eyes widen at his last name. But while she was in his arms she turned her gaze slightly up to look at this blond man. "_Namikaze? Is he related to the fourth? Just exactly who exactly is he? I might have to ask Hokage-sama._

Further inspecting him, she feels his body against hers."_His arms are so muscular tho. Not only that but his chest is rock hard. And his coat smells so good. How come I've never seen this man in Konoha before? He doesn't seem like a pervert even in the state I'm in. His skills are amazing too. His swordsman ship skills I think can rival Yugao-chan as well. Well since he's going back to the village I might be able to get to know him more_"

She thought before unconsciously inhaling his scent of his jacket followed by snuggling into his chest. Sensing this Naruto can only help but smile

**Konoha Gates**

Spotting two guards ones stops him. "Halt who are you and why is a Konoha kunoichi in your arms?"

Naruto responds "She was attacked by multiple enemy ninja's. She has many cuts and bruises and possibly broken bones. She could not walk by herself so I carried her here"

The guard looking at explanation nodded his head

"Very well bring her to the hospital" the man said. Naruto nodded and shunpo'ed inside.

Both guards a little wide eyed at the technique. "Hey what kind of technique was that?" one guard said. "I don't know but it was so fast" said the other guard.

**Inside Konoha**

Looking for the hospital Naruto finally spots it and enters. He runs up to the front desk and tells the one of the nurses what happens and she began to take her from her arms. Before she is about to be taken by the nurse he stops and looks at her, not before kissing her forehead and whispering

"I hope we can meet again sometime Kurenai-chan. You can keep my jacket until the next time we meet"

A mild blush could be found on her cheeks. He then begins to walk away. While one thought was on Kurenai's mind "_Oh we will meet again Naruto. I can promise you that. And I'm glad I get to keep your jacket. It gives me a reason to see you_"

**At The Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was doing paperwork as always. Taking a break for a little bit, his thoughts began to drift off back to Naruto. Its almost been 4 years like he said. He wasn't sure if he was coming back but he surely hoped so. He hears a knock on his door, "Come in" he says. He spots Mikoto Uchiha enter.

Its been almost 4 years since the incident with the clan. It seem she has partly recovered but she was still having trouble at times. It seems Itachi was right about Sauske. Every since he recovered from the incident he began to train nonstop to try and get revenge for what his brother did.

Mikoto tried her best to try and steer him away from getting revenge but it didn't work. He even began to turn a cold shoulder to his mother berating her on how she is no help to him.

"How are you Mikoto-chan? How is Sasuke?"

Mikoto could only sigh. "Well I am okay. Just trying to get by. Sasuke is still the same as ever. Nothing I do works. He is too caught up being the avenger for the clan." Sarutobi only nods

"Well I can only hope that he does stray and find's a different path." Sarutobi was about to continue until he hears another knock. "Come in"

As soon as the door opened both Saruboi and Mikoto spots a tall blonde young man with an all white attire and with a sword snugly strapped to his side. But what caught his eyes were his whisker marks and blue eyes. He stares before he sputters out.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto can only smile. "It is me ji-ji. I have missed you" Sarutobi only stared at him. Quickly got his bearing back and beings to speak

"My boy its been 4 years, you surely have matured. How have you been Naruto-kun?"

While Sarutobi and Naruto were having their conversation. Mikoto can only look at awe and shock. Standing before her was not the handsome man she saw 4 years ago. If it was possible he got even more handsome. His aura seemed to feel more fierce. It could tell you that he was not someone you would want to mess with.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Mikoto utters.

Breaking from their conversation Naruto looks at Mikoto only for him to inspect her. She looked even better then she did before. He was glad the incident didn't affect her that much.

He smiles "Hello Mikoto-chan. I told you I would come back." Mikoto leaps from where she standing into Naruto's arms hugging him tightly she begins to sob a little. Naruto only soothes her and whispers.

"I missed you Mikoto-chan" Mikoto felt her heart skip a little. "_He.. He missed me_?" She thought. After a few minutes Sarutobi speaks up "Well now that your acquainted with each other, what can you say about your skills?"

"I can say now with the training I have that my skills are untouchable to anyone here" Naruto says.

"Oh you don't say my boy? Well still up for that sparring match that I said we would have?" Sarutobi says smirking. Naruto only chuckles slightly

"Yes I am ji-ji. Know that I will not take it easy on you" Sarutobi only smiles.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Naruto-kun. Now that your here I have to tell you something." Naruto intently listening.

"I believe you will want to take up the last name of your father I assume? Well I will be inviting all the jounin's and higher ups to watch our sparring match. If you can beat me I will announce your name and give you the inheritance your mom and dad would have wanted you to have and I also have a certain law that I believe you should be aware of since your taking your fathers name." Sarutobi says.

Naruto responds "Very well. What will my inheritance include and what is the law? And I also have one request for our spar."

Sarutobi responds "Well that will include your money from your fathers bank account and not only that but his house that he used to live in. This law is called the C.R.A, or the clan restoration act. It is for people who are the last of there clan. Being that you are the last Uzumaki and Namikaze you will have to marry a certain number of girls before your 18. I'm just letting you know before the council tries to implore it on you. Also what would that request be my boy?"

Naruto looked a little shock at the words he said." Wow never thought I would have to marry multiple girls. Well I accept and know that I will not take any shit from the council and know that I will deal with what ever they have to say in a couple days. As for my request I would like to have your best swordsman here to test my sword skills" Naruto says.

"Are you sure about me getting our strongest swordsman Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi says. Naruto only nods. "Very well it will be done. Tomorrow at noon at the Chunnin exams stadium. So tell me how did your training go?" He says.

With the two began to catch up about what happened these past years. Mikoto on the other hand had different thoughts "_He will be in the C.R.A. Huh? Well this might be good. I will just have to play my cards right and see where this takes us._" What Naruto didn't know was that Mikoto developed a crush on him a few years after she was saved by him.

After talking with Sarutobi, he follows the direction he gave him to find his house. Many people were looking at him weirdly as if the have never seen him before. While many of the women were looking at him with blushes and mild lust. "_Well at least they aren't calling me demon brat now. But we will see how long that lasts_" Naruto thought.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan you guys there?_" Naruto says.

"**Yes I am Naruto-kun how does it feel to be back in this village?**" Akane says with disgust.

"_Its alright. But we will see how they all react tomorrow at the news of who I am. And how they spat on there hokage's last wish_" Naruto says.

Kyoka speaks up '_Don't worry about it Naruto-kun_ _I cant wait to see there faces tomorrow when you showcase your skills_' Naruto only nods

_"I'm glad I have you beautiful girls in my life. I also want to tell you guys something tonight. But know we will show the people in Konoha that I have no equal. And those who oppose will only fall to my blade_." Both girls lightly blushed at the affection of words he said while they can only nod wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Looking up he sees the address. He spots a gate with some seal on it. Remembering what his ji-ji said about putting his hand on his seal as it will only open if it recognized the chakra signature, he puts his hand on the seal and begins to channel chakra. A couple minutes later the gate opened leading him to a mansion type house.

Upon entering he spots a huge living room with a big kitchen with many portraits and books. Looking around even more he spots some type of basement and sees that there is a seal on it. Channeling his chakra on it again it opens and what he discovers is a library full of justu's from at least every element.

Closing it back up he heads back up and heads towards the stairs and finds at least 6 to 7 rooms. Entering the main bedroom he spots a picture of his dad and mom holding him as a baby.

Walking up to it he trails his hand on it and whispers "Tou-san, Kaa-san. I will make you proud."

Walking out of the room and back down the stairs he spots a garden outback. He spots some flowers still in perfect condition and on the other side of garden is what looks like to be a training field. Very impressed with his house he returns back upstairs to catch some sleep. Changing into just his boxers he lays down in the main bedroom and enters his mindscape.

**Akane & Kyoka's Mindscpe**

Opening his eyes Naruto walks up to the Japanese like mansion. Opening the door he see's Kyoka and Akane chatting.

"Hello my lovely ladies" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" They both said in happy unison. Smiling Naruto then talks

"Come on girls, lets go up stairs and rest. I'm tired" Kyoka and Akane happily get up and wrap their arms around him walking up the beds.

This was a common occurrence throughout the years of Naruto's training. Bonding with them he became closer with each of them. Sleeping every night with them, kissing them or and just talking with them.

Upon reaching the bed he flops down while Akane and Kyoka take one of his sides and snuggle up into him. Seeing this Naruto give Akane a kiss on the lips and then turns his head to give Kyoka a kiss on her lips. Both girls letting out a dreamy sigh.

Silence was there for about five minutes til Naruto spoke up "Girls I have an important question to ask you, and before you speak let me finish." With a nod from both girl's Naruto continued.

"As you know now that I am the last of my clan. Being in this village I will have to be in some called a clan restoration act. This means I will have to have multiple wives. My question is if your okay with it and if you are I would like to take both you as my first wives."

Akane and Kyoka went wide eyed.

"I know these past 4 years I have gotten close to you both and I can honestly say I have deep feelings for both of you. I find everything about you guys wonderful. I feel peaceful when I'm with you two, you guys keep me sane. So will you please be my wives? I promise that I will give you a ring but not now?" Naruto said.

Kyoka and Akane were crying now, Naruto mistaking for something he did wrong asked "Hey hey Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan you okay?" They both jumped on him and smothered him with kisses for five minutes which turned out to be a make out session for the three. Finally stop Akane spoke up first.

"Yes Naruto-kun I would love to be your wife! I have always had deep feelings for you ever since you accepted me! I love you!" Naruto was shocked at her saying she loves him. He smiles and goes to plant a kiss on her. He then turns to Kyoka.

"I would love to be your wife as well Naruto-kun. I have cared for you as soon as you started training with Aizen. I have fallen for you as well. I was just afraid to tell you. But it would make me happy to be your wife." Kyoka says with her head down.

Naruto with a bright smile picks it up and kisses her as well.

"Also Naruto-kun since you have to marry multiple wives make sure that we approve first. We don't want weak girls with you. We both wont tolerate it." Naruto nods and says

"I will promise you two things. One I will love both of you or any other girl that comes our way equally. And two, I will get you girls out of this mindscape so we can be together on the outside."

Akane and Kyoka can see the determined look in his eyes and only smiled. A smile that was reserved for him. Naruto then kiss them both and whispers something again into their ear that made that heart almost come out of their chests

" I love you both. Aka-chan and Kyoka-chan" Naruto said before falling asleep. Both Akane and Kyoka both looked at each other in surprise and smiled at there new husbands confession. Both snuggling up very close to him that night.

**The Next Day**

Naruto awoke the next day close to noon in the main room of house. Washing his face and putting on his white attire and strapping on Kyoka on his side, he couldn't help but think what he told Kyoka and Akane last night. _"I really do care for them. They mean everything to me. They have been there from the start. I will learn to love them_"

Walking out of his house and locking it began to walk down the road to the chunnin stadium where he will be tested. He spots many ninja entering in the stadium talking about who is going to fight. Seeing the entrance he enters.

**The Chunnin Stadium**

As everyone was taking there seats. A purple haired kunoichi with a trench coat and fishnet clothing leaving nothing to the imagination walks up to a ruby eyed genjustu mistress who already has token her seat.

"Hey Kure-chan! Anko says. Turning her gaze to Anko she replies

"Hello there Anko-chan" A couple minutes later all the jounin's who knew each other sat together.

A man named with gray gravity defying hair was spotted with them also reading his little orange book making the women around him a little peeved at first.

Also a man with a cigarette in his mouth and a scruffy full on beard was there taking his seat right next to Kurenai much to her dismay.

A man with a bowl shaped hair cut and green spandex also sat near them yelling something about the spring time of youth.

These were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Might Gai. Anko then speaks up. "So who do you think the guy is that's going to sparring with the old man?" Everyone wondered about this also.

"I'm not sure Anko-chan, although he must be good to have hokage-sama invite everyone here to watch let alone spar with hi." Kakashi said.

While Gai shouted "His skills must be so youthful to have has come here! Right Kakashi my greatest rival?"

Kakashi flipped another page before saying "Hmm? You say something Gai?" Gai face faults "Curse you and your youthfulness!"

Meanwhile Asuma was attempting to talk to Kurenai "So Kurenai-chan, I was wondering if after this you would like to go on a date tonight" Kurenai then responds

"Sorry Asuma, I can't. I'm having a girls night out" Asuma a little downed just says

"Yeah sure okay maybe next time" While Asuma was back to thinking of a way to get her to say yes to a date,

While Kurenai was thinking about a certain blonde man "_Hmm maybe I should try and find him after this. I didn't even get a chance to thank him properly. Plus is still have his jacket_" Shaking her out of her thoughts, she heard the hokage-sama speak up.

Upon hearing his speech the mystery man entered. Looking closer Kurenai spots the man she was thinking about. Blonde hair, slim figure and all. Without consciously thinking she yells "Hey Naruto-kun!" Having everyone in the stadium look at her.

**Shinobi Council Side**

Mikoto was on the other side of the stadium with all the whole shinobi council present. All that were present were the heads of each respective clans. Starting with the Hyuga's, the Nara's the Akimichi's, the Yamanaka, the Inuzuka's, the Aburame and the Uchiha clan. Each clean represented by their heads there.

The Hyuga's well known for the clan eyes, the Byakugan and their clan style taijustu known as the Gentle Fist that targets special points in your body shutting down your chakra. Hiashi Hyuga known as the head of the clan. Having long black hair and wearing loose traditional robes accompanied with pupil less white eyes.

Shikaku Nara, with two scars on the right side of his face. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. The Nara clan known for the impressive IQ and laziness. They are master's at using the shadow to their advantage by trapping opponents and killing them.

Next was Choza Akimichi. A large man with long red hair, with purple markings on his cheeks and samurai like outfit. The Akimichi's are known for the consumption of food turning it into energy. Their clan's technique is known for there body part expansion's.

Sitting next to Choza was a man with long blonde hair reaching his back with spikes in the front with blue green eyes. His name was Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan. Their clan being known for the flower shop and using their skills for interrogation and espionage. Their techniques they are known for are transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically.

Tsume Inuzuka the head of the Inuzuka clan. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. On her face were fang like markings known for there clan. A clan that are known for there dog companions. And being able to use collaboration techniques with their companions.

Next were the Aburame clan. The head, being Shibi Aburame being very stoic and silent. He wears dark glasses with very spiky short black hair and a mustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichu. Their clan are known for using their bugs to drain opponents chakra.

And lastly Mikoto Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. Luckily for her she began to train after she was saved by Naruto. Although she tried training with her son, he would out right refuse telling her she was worthless and doesn't deserve being called the head. sadden by his choice. Mikoto, every since she became a house wife she started to slack a little on her Kunoichi skills. Luckily for her she was able to train her Sharingan making her worthy of the clan head title.

Being that she was the head of the Uchiha clan now she had to show up. Although she didn't mind knowing that her Naruto was about to fight today. Well trying to make him hers. But she always was curious about how his skills have grown. And now she will get to find out. Sarutobi finishing his speech has Naruto enter.

Walking in, Mikoto seeing him couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he is. It was then she heard a women yell

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Instantly flashing her Sharingan at the women who said his name like that. "_Who the hell is she and how the hell does she know Naruto-kun?_"

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I'm glad you all can come here today. Today I have a very special treat for you. It will be a sparing match against me and our top swordsman one of my ANBU. Her name is Neko. Many of you think this man would be crazy to challenge an ANBU and the hokage of all things but I believe you will be very surprised at what he is able to do. Lets start this. Let him in" Sarutobi announced.

Naruto opened the door and began to walk towards the field. Hands in his pocket, hair flowing in the wind. Taking small steps to analyze who are in the stadium. He saw that many of the kunoichi were blushing and drooling over him. Go figure. Upon analyzing the crowd he hears a girl shout

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Turning his gaze to who shouted he spotted Kurenai. Smiling Naruto responds "Hello Kurenai-chan nice to see you again"

**In The Stands**

Kurenai can only stare at his beautiful face until she heard Anko yell

"Your that gaki in the forest I saw a couple years ago!"Snapping her out of her thoughts she says

"You know him Anko-chan?" Kurenai says. Anko looks at her and responds.

"I don't know him but I saw him train at the forest of death with another man. His skills at the time looked at least mid jounin level." Anko grinning continues

"Enough about me Kure-chan, how do you know this blond hunk?" Kurenai blushes a little.

"Well I was attacked by three kumo ninja's, they were going to do something I would not like to speak of but he came out of nowhere and killed them. He saved me and then carried me to the hospital" Kurenai said although thinking about his smile, his scent and kiss to her forehead.

"Well this is going to be good then. He must have improved dramatically. He must also be fighting Yugao-chan then since she is the only one who knows how to wield a sword properly." Anko said.

**Back To Naruto**

He continues walking and spots Mikoto on the other side she smiles at him. Naruto seeing this smiles at her brightly making Mikoto and some of the girls melt at his smile. Finally reaching the middle he see's a woman in a cat mask with her ANBU attire. They both hear Sarutobi speak

"For the first match, it will be a spar in only swords. Here today to test this man is Neko. At my signal you can begin"

As soon Neko looked up she was instantly surprise of this blonde man she had met 4 years ago. Sarutobi looks at both of them and says "Hajime!"

Neko jumps back and draws his sword. While Naruto sat there lazily with his hand loosely at the hilt. For a couple minutes no one moved.

Neko sat there examining him "_So this is the Naruto that fought Itachi-sempai. I can't tell much from his stance. Although he fought and beat Itachi-sempai so I better not underestimate him. He looks very relaxed in his lazy stance. So it seems he will be ready for any attack. Well here we go_."

Neko tired of waiting lunges to deliver a few test slashes on him to test his reflex. Surprisingly it was on point. She decided to step her speed to maximum trying to deliver a few slashes. To her surprise he was dodging her strikes with ease at her full speed. After Neko not being able to reach her jumps back to seperate. Naruto then speaks to her.

"Very good Neko-san. Your swordsmanship skills are above average at best. But it seems you cannot hit me. If your trying to hit me stop putting distance between us." Neko immediately shoots off to slash at him again. As expected by Naruto he is dodging flawlessly again. Putting her fingers in cross she makes three clones. All three of leap to him forming him in triangle before lunging forward to slice him saying "**Mikazuki no Mai**** (****Dance of The Crescent Moon)**"

Soon three Neko's went to slice him. It seemed that all three of there blades hit him. Only for her to find out the image of Naruto began to vanish. Hearing a voice behind her.

"Well Neko-san it seems you have missed yet again. You have to try much harder than that to stab someone like me" Neko sits there in shock of what just happened.

"_What the hell! That attack was spot on. They point of this move was to capitalize on the blind spot. This move is usually flush!_" Naruto seeing her in thought talks

"Yes you believe by cornering me there would be no way for me to block an attack since you attacked from all of my blind spots. Very clever move Neko-san. But what you didn't account for is one thing." Naruto continues.

"My speed cannot be equaled. That move I just used is called Utsusemi. It is a technique where I move so fast I leave an afterimage" Naruto said. Neko was shocked at his confession.

**In The Stands**

Many people in the stands were stunned by what this man is doing and how he is holding up with the purple haired ANBU. Neko is known though ANBU as a master at a sword.

Gai voiced his opinion in unusual serious tone.

"His speed is amazing. To think he is fast enough to leave an in afterimage of himself. I would say he is faster than me with my weights off and a couple gates open" Many people in the audience that were around the jounins were very shocked at Gai's confession. Kurenai was the first one to break the silence.

"Are you sure about that Gai? Don't you think you over exaggerating just a little bit. You are the fastest jounin here?" Gai shook his head.

"No I am absolutely sure. I've heard about the afterimage technique. You must contain an enormous amount of speed. Speed I have yet attained." Gai then broke it in a nice guy pose.

"His speed is so youthful tho! If I cannot get to his speed in a week I will do push ups with only my teeth!" Everyone around him face faulted at his actions.

"Well that was nice while it lasted" Anko said.

Kakashi puts his book down and pulls up his Sharingan eye to watch this fight closely very curious to who this guy is. "Well this will only get interesting from here." Kakashi said. Kurenai and Anko were both thinking "_You just get more and more interesting_"

Mikoto on the other hand was shocked at how Naruto was handling an ANBU operative. It seemed no matter what how much ANBU kunoichi tried she couldn't touch him at all. Many discussions began on the shinobi council.

"My his speed his incredible. And to think he will be sparring with Hokage-sama next" Inoichi said.

"Well based on his performance now I believe he should be evenly matched with Hokage-sama" Shikaku said. Tsume and Mikoto were wide eyed

"You really don't think that do you Shikaku-san?" Tsume asked.

Shikaku was going to respond until Shibi interrupted "I believe Shikaku is right. Based on his speed alone he is able to counter everyone of Neko's strikes. Neko is our best swordsman within the ANBU. What's more troubling is he has yet to display any of his skills with his sword or justu's"

Everyone can only take the information in. While the noble Hyuga was in thought with Byakugan active. "_I can't seem to follow his movements with eyes. Even when I'm straining, who is this man_?"

**Back To Naruto**

"Knowing that my speed cannot be equaled by anyone in this village what will you do? Will you continue your fruitless attempts to slice me or will you forfeit?" Neko then speaks up for the first time during the match

"I will not lose! I will prove to you that I am worthy of the title of Konoha's sword mistress" Neko then lounges at Naruto with full strength and speed. As she approached, Naruto only stood there with his hands in his pocket with a stoic expression.

As soon as the sword was about to come down on his head, Naruto raises his left arm catching the sword with one finger, surprising the hell out of Neko and everyone in the audience. Neko then notices he is gone, but only for her to find him behind her breathing in her ear

"This is useless Neko-san. Please forfeit." Naruto said slightly sniffing her hair making her shiver.

"My Neko-chan, your hair smells amazing." He began to touch it with his fingers, then eventually slide down his arm to rub her bare arms softly then put his head on top of her shoulder and began talking.

The operative "Neko" was blushing at his intimate actions especially in battle. She then felt his head on top of her shoulder and his arm encircle her waist. She heard him whisper she couldn't help but blush even more

"Please Neko-chan. Please give up. You are very good with a sword. You no doubt have my respect. Lets end this." With a sigh she could only nod and said in a whisper.

"Very well I believe we should" Naruto only smirked and said "Can I have your name by any chance Neko-chan?"

Neko only stuttered out "I-its Yugao, Yugao Uzuki."

"Well, moon flower huh? A very beautiful name. I wish I can get to see what you look like under that mask. I assume you must look like an angel." Yugao only blushed again.

"Well maybe if you stick around you might be able to find out" She teasingly said.

Naruto only smiled. "Well after this match is over, why don't you say we go and get to know each other better?" Yugao could only nod. He steps back and nods to Sarutobi giving him the signal for his win.

"The winner Naruto Namikaze!" Sarutobi said with a smirk

**In The Stands**

Everyone in the stands were silent for two facts. One he easily overpowered Yugao's sword with one finger and he easily overpowered her. And the second they just head their Hokage-sama announce the boys whole name.

Knowing he is the demon boy they all knew and that he has the last name of their fourth hokage only seemed to make them clean their ears and disbelieve what they heard.

The girls in the stadium were thinking about other things. The way he brought her defenses down, oh boy how they wished it was them in her place with such an intimate position. Mikoto and Kuranai can only glare at Yugao for getting such an action out of him. They both wished it was their shoulder his chin was on.

After a moment of pure silence many people began to shout out of outrage for their hokage said. Many shouts can be heard.

"The demon brat is back!" one civilian shouted.

"No way that piece of scum is related to the Yondaime!" Shouted a jounin. Cries that were heard from the audience was enough the Sandaime raised his killing intent silencing them.

"Naruto is in fact the our Yondaime's son. I have the birth certificate and blood sample to prove it. And to think you all disrespected his last wish by treating his son like crap. I am very disappointed in you all" He says pulling out a document and passing it to the shinobi council who held their heads down to what their hokage said.

Some jounin's in the audience were ashamed as well. "The reason for this sparring match is because if he wins against me then I know he will be able to take his last father's name."

Many of the ninja's began to whisper "There is no way he will win against Hokage-sama." One jounin said. "Yeah the demon brat must have won this match by luck"

While the whisper were going on all the jounin's except Mikoto and Kurenai were surprised at the news of his last name.

"_He was m-my sensei's son? W-why? H-how? Why didn't Hokage-sama tell me_? Kakashi thought.

"_So this little gaki is related to the Yondaime huh? Oh I defiantly want to get to know him now_" Thought Anko. Yugao was too very surprised at the news as well. Everyone was interrupted from their thoughts and whispers when Sarutobi speaks up

"Now this match will begin. With me the Hokage vs Naruto"

A proctor with a sickly cough with senbon needle in his mouth steps in the middle signaling the start of the match. Looking at the Hokage and Naruto puts his hands down and says "Hajime!"

Sarutobi took his Hokage robes off showing he is in his battle uniform. Naruto sits there lazily again with his his hand rubbing his hilt. '_Naruto-kun please stopping rubbing me_' Kyoka says with a blush.

"_I am sorry Kyoka-chan. Your hilt is so beautiful I can't help but marvel at it_" Naruto said. Sarutobi then pulls out a shuriken and puts his hands together and says "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!**" The one shuriken turned into hundreds flying at Naruto. Naruto only looked at it passively.

Only before masking his arm with his purple reiastu batting away the shuriken. Sarutobi looked a little surprised before forming more hand signs and saying "**Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)"** A dragon like head of mud shoot out of the ground at fast speeds towards Naruto. Only for Naruto to shunpo out of the way.

"Your techniques are to slow Hokage-jiji. You cant touch me with any of your justu's" Naruto says. Sarutobi studies him before moving,

"Well my boy it seems you are good. But let me show you why I am the hokage" Making his hand into a cross sign says "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **Three exact replica's of Sarutobi appeared.

Both lunged at Naruto engaging him in hand to hand combat while the real Sarutobi and a clone started making different hand signs before both shouted different justu's ""**Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)" **The other clone shouted "**Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)**" The two justu's combined with each other shooting towards Naruto

Naruto was analyzing the situation at hand. "_Well this is impressive. Using three clones of himself. Two to attack and distract me while ji-ji and the other clone do a collaboration justu. By the looks of the justu it seems like it has increased and speed and power, if I don't react soon I might get caught with it considering he poured somewhat a lot of chakra into these clones to hold me still_." Naruto instantly switched to defending with one arm with both of the clones which surprised a lot of people.

Shifting his angle so his side was facing the the justu, it almost hit him until Naruto says '**El Escudo (The Shield)**' With one hand a green like shield appeared blocking the powerful justu with ease. Sarutobi stood there surprised at how easily it was blocked. Naruto taking control of the shocked Sarutobi shunpo'ed behind the two clones giving two chops to the back of there head instantly poofing out of existence while Sarutobi dispels the other clone.

**In The Stands**

Many of the people in the audience were stunned that this boy was holding his own with the hokage. Not a lot of people could hold their own against the Sandaime regardless of his age.

"I can't believe he is fairing against hokage-sama. To think this is a sparring match for them. It's incredible. And that shield Naruto pulled up. He didn't even used hand signs. To block such an attack with two affinity's combined isn't any easy thing to do" Kakashi said.

"Oh my, his power is so sexy!." Anko said grinning. Kurenai only looked annoyed at what she said. While both Gai and Asuma were just watching with their jaws hanging.

Many of the heads of the shinobi council were as shocked as well.

"What the hell" was all Tsume and Mikoto could say with their mouths hanging.

"Well it seems my theory of Naruto is correct" Shikaku says. All the heads of the council turned to him intently listening, even Hiashi was leaning towards the conversation.

"And what did you analyze about Naruto, Shikaku-san?" Tsume said very curious as the rest of the council were.

Sighing Shikaku began "Look at the way he has been moving against Hokage-sama. The speed at which he moves tells me he moves at least kage level and above. His speed rivals the Hirashin if not above it." Many of the mouths dropped at the thought of moving faster the Hirashin, the one move that ended a war and that made Minato a double S class ninja.

Shikaku continuing "Not only that but one of his techniques didn't require hand signs. This man has been single handily toying with Hokage-sama. He has yet to perform any of his moves or pull his sword out. This tells me that his hidden moves must be stronger then they really are as well and he wants to hold some kind of trump card over him. When he starts to use his techniques I believe Hokage-sama wont be able to keep up."

All were silent at his revelation.

"Shikaku are you sure? I mean Hokage-sama is still very strong despite his old age. Right?" Mikoto speaking for the first time in the conversation Shikaku only sighs "Watch and see then"

**Back to The Fight**

Naruto then pointed his index finger out and said "Lets begin the real match ji-ji. Know that I will not pull punches. It is my turn" Naruto gathering reiastu says '**Hado No.4: Byakurai!**' A fast, concentrated thunder bolt shot into Sarutobi's left arm pushing him back.

Blood started to drip out of his shoulder. "_I didn't even see it hit me. It also required no hand seals._" Sarutobi thought.

Naruto shunpo'ed and held his blade to Sarutobi's throat.

"Give it up ji-ji. I don't want to hurt you any further then I have too." Sarutobi could only chuckle with slight pain

"You have grown so much Naruto-kun. You even have surpassed me and I believe you surpassed your mom and dad. They would both be so proud of you. I am proud of you as well"

Naruto only smiles and walks up to Sarutobi and gives him a hug on the battlefield while Sarutobi slightly winces

"Arigatou Ji-ji, that means a lot to me. I will hold the will of fire that you believe in so much. But I also have something very important to discuss when your patched up."

Sarutobi only nods before saying "Winner Naruto Namikaze!"

The crowd were deathly silent. No one spoke at what they just witnessed. Shikaku sighs "I told you. He didn't even pull his sword out ether. Well it seems we have a above kage level shinobi on our hands"

No one spoke for several minutes. Before they heard a clap on the shinobi council side, surprisingly Hiashi initialing it. More claps being to join in before the whole audience roared.

Mikoto and Kurenai screamed "Go Naruto-kun!"

The jounin's around Kurenai looked at her with weird looks before she turned her face away with a tint of pink on her cheeks at what she just said. While the heads of the shinobi council looked at Mikoto as well with weird looks before she turned away blushing as well.

Naruto could only look at everyone at the crowd with a passive face but if you saw closely a slight smirk. Before Sarutobi speaks "Well you all saw it here. I deem Naruto worthy to carry his last name. He will receive his inheritance as well. Also he will have to be enacted in the C.R.A."

At this many girls blushed and already had one thought on their mind.

"That concludes it for today. Thank you" Sarutobi shunshin's making his way to the hospital. While Naruto began to walk away from the stadium, he soon encountered the whole shinobi council and some jounins in front of him. Naruto stop and placed his hand on his hilt.

Shikaku seeing this spoke up first "Ah don't be alarmed Namikaze-san, we are only her to congratulate you on your match today with Hokage-sama." Many of the other heads nodded. Eying them curiously Naruto says

"Yes thank you. Who are you all by the way if I may ask." They begin to explain how they were the heads of the noble clans of Konoha.

Shikaku then speaks up again "Namikaze-san" Quickly interrupted by Naruto.

"Just call me Naruto." He said flashing his smile at which the girls present could only blush a little at how handsome he looked.

"Naruto, why didn't you try to end the battle quickly instead of toying with him? Naruto with an eyebrow raised says

"Well it seems you noticed huh? Very observant of you. Well I simply was trying to see what ji-ji was capable of. I'm sorry to say but ji-ji can never hope to defeat me with his current skills which is why i ended it. If i perceived him as a threat it would have lasted longer"

Shikaku only nods confirming his theory of the boy. Looking at Mikoto he smiles and says

"Hello there Mikoto-chan you look lovely today" Mikoto blushes.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun. You did very good with your match today" Mikoto said still red faced. Naruto walks up to Mikoto gently stroking her cheek, surprising many of the head clan members says

"Ah thank you Mikoto-chan. Hopefully we can catch up later" Naruto says walking away leaving Mikoto to blush a little more. She notices the clan heads looking at her.

"What?" She says in a slight daze before she walked away.

Walking out of the stadium and to the Hoakge tower, many people were starring and whispering things about him being the Yondaime's son and many things like that. Walking he heard Akane and Kyoka speak for the first time since the beginning of the battle.

"**Hey Naruto-kun**" they both said.

"_Hey girls, why didn't you speak to me while I was fighting?_" Naruto said

Kyoka spoke first '_We didn't want you to lose any focus Naruto-kun so we just stayed quiet_'

Naruto only nods. "_So how did you think I did?_" Akane responds.

"**You did great Naruto-kun. All the training has paid off. You are possibly the strongest shinobi yet**"

Naruto smiles "_Thank you Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. I miss you girls_" Both of them blushed before yelling.

"**If you miss us so much then you better be here tonight to cuddle with us!**"

Naruto slightly chuckles "_Of course I will. Who would miss out on a chance to cuddle with two lovely goddesses_" Reaching his destination he walks through the entrance.

**Hokage Tower**

Reaching the front desk he reaches a lady stationed their. Wanting to meet his his ji-ji the lady directs him upstairs. Naruto knocked and heard "Enter" Before him stood his ji-ji and what it looked like to be many high level ninja's among them arguing until all their eyes met his.

**Before Naruto's Arrival To The Office**

Sarutobi was holding his migraine in right now. After he got patched up and went back to do work in his office he was bombarded with all the jounin's asking question about Naruto. It wasn't until one got his attention.

"Sarutobi, why didn't you tell me Naruto was my sensei's son!" Kakashi said loudly. At the moment everyone stopped chattering to look at the two. Sarutobi remained silent. This scene seemed to remind him of when he told Naruto about his parents. Hoping it wasn't a replay of that, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Kakashi, you took the death's of your teammates and Minato's very hard. I doubt you could have done anything even if I told you. What did you do after it Kakashi? You drowned yourself in ANBU missions trying to forget the pain of losing everyone near you. You simply weren't fit to take care of him" Kakashi instantly lunges and takes Sarutobi by the collar and pins him to the wall.

At that moment the ANBU hidden that were hidden in place had their kunai's ready to stab the ex ANBU captain.

"Kakashi-sempai, stop this." One ANBU said.

Not loosening his grip Kakashi yelled, "I could have at least provided him a home, something to eat. I know I wouldn't be there for him as much but at least it would be something!" Sarutobi only sighs.

"Yes it would have been something but like I said before you were in no position to take care of someone else when you couldn't take care of yourself. Be mad at me Kakashi, but I did what was best" Sarutobi says.

Loosening his grip on the Hokage he lets go. Then they all hear a knock. "Enter" Sarutobi says. In comes the topic of their discussion

**Back to Naruto**

Examining everyone in front of him he could tell some jounin's were there still uncomfortable with him being in that room from their looks of their body language. Looking around he spots a purple haired woman with a trench coat with a beautiful body eyeing him from head to toe. Doing the same he could tell she was very beautiful despite her provocative wear.

When there eyes meet, he pierced his gaze into her. Like he was examining her soul. Anko being captivated by his strong gaze couldn't look away. After a few moments he smiles at her making her smile mischievously.

Turning his gaze to a woman beside her she spots Kurenai. Naruto smiling says "Hi Kurenai-chan. Your looking very lovely today if I do say so myself" Kurenai lightly blushes

"Well thank you Naruto-kun. You don't look to bad yourself. That was an amazing match you had today. I'm surprised at how strong you are" Kurenai said still lightly blushing.

Seeing this Naruto egged it on more "Yes thank you Kurenai-chan, but you know I'm glad to have someone as beautiful as you cheering me on when I was there. And for that I thank you"

Walking up to Kurenai he grabs one of her hands and plants two light kisses on her knuckles. Full blown blushing now, Kurenai couldn't help but stifle a little giggle.

Many jounin's in the room were simply amazed at how he handled Kurenai. Did he not know that this was Kurenai Yuhi, one of "Konoha's Ice Queens" To always shut a guy down and castrate anyone who made those types of advances on her. Asuma was narrowing his eyes on Naruto now. Hearing a cough he gazes towards Sarutobi

"Hey ji-ji how is your shoulder?" Before Sarutobi could respond some dumb jounin yelled.

"How dare you familiarize yourself with the hokage! He should be respected! You are nothing but a demon" Naruto looking at him very stoic like started walking towards him, the first step he took he flexed his spiritual pressure bringing everyone on his side to one knee.

Continuing to take more steps he flexed it more and more till everyone was on the ground. It was worse for the man who spoke out considering it was aimed at him. Reaching the man who yelled he looks down.

"Would you like to repeat that" All he could hear was gurgle for the man was choking. "Ji-ji or for you guys, Hokage-sama is someone I hold dear. If you have any problem please, be kind and speak up. I am fair when it comes to opinions"

Raising his spiritual pressure just a little more the man was flat on his stomach. "No opinions? Well good. We can continue then"

Letting go of his spiritual pressure, everyone was silently relieved that he stopped. They all felt helpless. Like being paralyzed by death itself. Others trying to get back to there feet. Naruto turns to Sarutobi and apologizes,

"I am very sorry for the outburst Hokage-jiji" He said looking at anyone to test his authority again. Thankfully everyone were silent.

"No problem Naruto-kun, just don't kill anyone and give me any more paperwork alright?" Sarutobi says. Naruto nods. Still seeing the purple haired kunoichi on the ground along with Kurenai trying to regain themselves he walks up to both and sticks his hand out for Kurenai to grab.

Looking up she gently places her hand in his and helps her up. Naruto takes hold of both of her shoulders and looks into her eyes

"I am very sorry you had to witness such an unpleasant feeling Kurenai-chan. Please forgive me" Naruto said kissing forehead like when they first met. Kurenai now blushing can only nod her head.

Sticking his hand out to the purple headed kunoichi that was almost up Naruto says "I am very sorry for that outburst as well. Would you mind telling me your name?"

Anko grins and says " I am the very sexy, single Anko Mitarashi" Throwing one arm in the air. Everyone only shook their heads at her antics while Naruto slightly chuckled.

"Very cute Anko-san, very cute. Very surprising you are single though" Anko hearing the complement decides to tease him a little. Walking up to him pressing her breast against his rock hard chest, puts her arms around his neck and says

"Oh you think I'm cute Naruto-kun? Just how cute am i Naruto-kunnn" Anko said drawing out his name seductively.

Seeing the teasing, Naurto knows exactly what to do and decided he would return it back tent imes better. Putting his mouth to her ear.

"Oh I think you are very cute Anko-chan. So cute I can't help but feel drawn to you. What would you do if I kissed you Anko-chan? Would you reject me or would you let me touch your lips? I feel you won't be single for long now that I'm here." Anko now scarlet red blushing at the sincere and words he was saying.

She never felt like this before. Not only that but she was being severely out teased by this man. Anko then feels lips on her neck, they feel like their moving up and up.

Naruto began to drift sweet kisses on to her neck slowly up to her jaw then to her cheek. Naruto brushes his lips against her and catches eyes with her. They look at each other leaning in closer and closer until they were centimeters away. Anko was about to close her eyes and prepare for a kiss, she hears Naruto speak in her ear.

"Gotcha Anko-hime. Know that I will always have you wanting more" Naruto retreated his head back and smiled at her dream like state. Everyone in the room were feeling two things.

Amazed and a little turned on. All the men and even the hokage was amazed at how Naruto was able to not only charm some of the "Konoha's Ice Queens" but he was able to out tease the best one out of them all. Some of the jounin women there were awed and turned on by such the sensual display.

It looked like something out of a book. Kurenai though was glaring at Anko. "_God I'm so glad he didn't kiss Anko-chan.. Wait why I am glad? I barely know him! I wish he was doing that to me. Wait why am I wishing I was in Anko-chan's position. God! I am falling for Naruto?_" Kurenai thought.

Asuma picked up on the glare Kurenai was giving Anko. Signaling to Asuma that he might needs to really keep on eye on this Naruto guy.

**Mindscape**

Akane and Kyoka were silently giggling in his mind. "**Their he goes again acting like Casanova**" Akane says.

'_Oh be quiet Aka-chan. You love when he sweet talks you also_.' Akane blushes and retorts

"**Yeah well I don't see you fairing any better when ever he pulls the mirror flower complement on you**"

Kyoka only blushes '_Yeah what happens to you when he gives you the "My crimson queen?" complement huh?_' Akane blushes at that. Both could only blush thinking at how Naruto always sweet talks them.

It makes them even happier knowing that he means it and not just trying to get into there pants. Which they have yet to do but secretly wished they could.

**Back To Naruto**

Sarutobi coughing hoping to interrupt there little scene so he can get back to business, although inside he was very interested at what he saw between the two women.

"Well Naruto before I was interrupted I was about to say my shoulder is fine. Also now that your here I don't have to go out and find you so I can tell you that here are you academy papers."

Every jounin in the room shouted

"Academy Papers!" Sarutobi cringed at there shouts.

"Yes, Naruto wanted to become enrolled into the ninja system for reasons I don't know. Now everyone get out. I need to talk to Naruto alone" Everyone starts to file out of the office with many of the jounin's hoping to get him on their team.

Before Anko and Kurenai file it he instantly grabs both of there hands and says

"I do hope we can meet again" Both Anko and Kurenai blush before Anko speaks up.

"You bet your fine handsome blonde ass we will Naruto-kun." While Kuernai speaks up after.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun we should go get something out to eat together some time. I still have to give you your jacket" Naruto only nods then chuckles, while they give him a wink and shut the door.

Naruto looks back at Sarutobi and turns serious.

"We have to talk Hokage-sama" Sarutobi looking at him seriously knowing they way he addressed him meant business and says

"Alright my boy. What about?" He says.

"It has has to do with plans of me leaving this village"

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

There is the 4th chapter everyone! Like I said up top. Review, give me more views favorite. Let me know you want me to continue.

Things are only starting to get heated up. Their will be new loves, bigger battles in the later chapters. So stay tuned!

TheeYellowFlash out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions, Academy, Special Genin, and Mei?

**Authors Note**: Hey guys its TheeYellowFlash with chapter five. I hope you like it. I spent a little more time on this then the previous chapter just exploring ideas. I also wrote some of this while I was high. Gotta have the inspiration. But I think it turned it great lol.

Okay I have decided that everyone's appearance from the rookie eleven will be from shippuden timeline. I felt it would be weird to have a 6'4 mature looking Naruto banging a short little version of Hinata or Ino. Their age will remain the same age as when they graduated from the academy. They all just hit puberty hard:)

Also I wrote my first lemon. I tried making it realistic as possible. So don't expect Naruto to bang a girl for 3 hours straight. He is new to this so he will only get better with time. He knows the anatomy and knowledge of what to do. But of course there is nothing like the real thing when you actually do it.

I made Ino not a fangirl for Sauske. You will know why. As you can tell Naruto is a flirt.

For the harem: I will be officially adding Konan, Kin and Yugito. For the Bleach harem I will add, Tia Hallibel.

If you guys could help me by keep on reviewing on who you think I should add I will greatly consider it.

Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Confessions, Academy, Special Genin, and Mei?

"What is the meaning of this Naruto" Sarutobi said in a strict voice. Naruto looked at him, ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Its exactly what it means Hokage-jiji." Naruto said. Sarutobi was trying to wrap around his head at what he said. "Naruto, you just came back to the village and now you want to leave again? Are you seriously thinking about leaving?"

Naruto then began walk towards the window. Looking out he says "I am. But not now. I still have a lot of planing to do."

Sarutobi then shouted "You will not leave this village Naruto! I will not allow it. Why would you want to leave anyways? Is it because of the people? You should have nothing to worry about because your strong now. Why would you want to leave?" Naruto sighs again "You don't understand ji-ji."

Sarutobi replied furiously raising his killing intent "The hell I don't! I made a promise to your mom and dad to fulfill their wish of seeing you as a hero in this village, I will not spit on their wish like the others! If you do so I you will have to fight me Naruto." Naruto looking over his shoulder raises his spiritual pressure toppling Sarutobi's killing intent. Sarutobi was frozen and in pain.

"If you let me explain for my reasons then I'm sure we can work something out" Stopping his spiritual pressure he looked at Sarutobi finally silent but still having labored breathing. "Sorry I had to do that ji-ji. But before I was going to explain you decided to butt in." Naruto still looking outside the window he continues

"This village was never my home ji-ji. You of all people know that. The only thing that kept me here was you and possibly the hope my life would change for the better. Training with Aizen-sensei for these four years made me question my own beliefs of why I wanted to stay here."

"I realized my reason for staying was a just foolish thought to have and I realized it would have a slim chance of coming to fruition. Even now people call me the names I was called four years ago, their attitudes are the same. I came to believe that some people will never change if their still deeply rooted in their beliefs. I for one will not tolerate it. See ji-ji I have a dream."

"My dream is to fulfill a promise to Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Aizen sensei that I made. The first one is to become the most feared shinobi in all these lands. And my second dream is to start my own village and have it become more powerful than any of the villages here in the elemental nations. You see I have a lot of plans for my village ji-ji."

Sarutobi was shocked and was trying to take in all the information he just told him. Sarutobi defiantly knew he could become Kage if he wanted to seeing his skills first handily. But Sarutobi thought if he wanted to build a village, he could defiantly defect and no one would stand a chance against him, so why was he telling him? He knew that Naruto looked at him like a grandfather as he looked to Naruto as a grandson so why?

"That is very surprising to hear Naruto. But let me ask you a question. Why would you tell me?" Sarutobi said curious.

Naruto responded "Because ji-ji. I wanted to see if you would help since your closet thing I have to family. And possibly join if your up for it" Sarutobi was now very surprised. "So that's why you want to be in the academy. You want your name to be known first, but Naruto, what makes you think I would join let alone help? Im not warming up to the idea of having you defect Naruto. If you noticed I am still the hokage of this village."

"I figured you would say that. Tell me ji-ji what really keeps you here in Konoha. What motivates you to fight for these people?" Naruto says

Without hesitation Sarutobi replies "It is the will to protect these citizens within these village walls. As hokage it is my duty to protect it from any threat. Knowing I have this responsibility keeps me here. I grew up here. I made my career here. This place gave me meaning. This place is my home and forever will be"

Naruto turning to look at him says "Spoken like a true leader of his village. I just want you to know my offer stands if you want to join if you decide to leave" Sarutobi only nods before Naruto continues "Are you sure you cannot help me with at least getting me started. At least finding an abandon plain of land or village, something?"

Sarutobi looks at him for a couple minutes silently weighing out his options. "_If he does leave I don't think anyone could stop him. Not even me. But then again if I help him with this one thing then he might stay here a little longer. Although it will be interesting to see where this idea will go_." Finally deciding he speaks.

"I may be able to help you with at least finding a place. But you will have to do something for me" Naruto now giving Sarutobi his full attention "And what would you need help with?" Sarutobi responds "A woman by the name of Mei Terumi has sent me letters about a certain situation happening in Kirigakure. She is the leader of a rebel group trying to overthrow the current Mizukage" Naruto nods "I assume she is not happy with how the Mizukage is ruling."

Sarutobi nods "Yes, the current mizukage from what I know is a tyrant and has killed and disposed of everyone who are not loyal to him. Like you he is too a jincuriki. Now what I need from you is to go assist her with this war they are having and end it along with rebuilding Kiri after. She will be here in a couple days. She promises if this war ends and we help, she will secure an alliance with us when she takes the seat of the next Mizukage. Having an alliance with her will give us a strong ally in the future. If you can do this for me, I will give you a place to look to start rebuilding your village" Naruto looked at him for awhile trying to see if he had even one hint of deception in his eyes. He then spoke to Akane and Kyoka.

"_Ladies are you there_?" Both Akane and Kyoka reply " **Yes we are Naruto-kun**" Naruto then asks "_What do you ladies think? He wants me to do a mission in exchange for information on where to start a village. My question though is why would he give information knowing I will become a missing ninja in a few months?"_

Akane replies "**That is very weird actually Naruto-kun. If I do remember correctly, there is some law on when a ninja of a village leaves their home village they are marked as missing ninja's and are put in a book to be hunted for money. I don't think he would want to do that ether. What do you think Kyoka?**"

Kyoka replies '_Maybe he is considering your offer Naruto-kun. Look at the facts, hes already in his old age, he is stuck here doing paper work, despite his skills being still amazing, he cant fight like he used too. Maybe he's looking for a place when he gives up the title._' Nodding Naruto speaks up

"_Thank you girls for your thoughts. I won't really know what he is really planning until later. So for now these are only assumptions towards his actions. Regardless I will not hesitate to fight him if he tries to ruin my plans. As much as I love and respect the old man I can't let that happen. Thank you Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. I love you both_" Akane and Kyoka smiled then replied lovingly, "**We love you too Naruto-kun**"

Focusing back on Sarutobi "Very well, I will accept this mission. I hope you are not trying to deceive me old man. The power you witnessed in the stadium wasn't even half of what I really have" Sarutobi with a slight tick mark at has remark "Do not worry Naruto-kun, your secret is safe with me. In plus I do know you are stronger then me anyways. And lets just say I'm making up for not being their as much for you during your childhood"

Naruto smiles. "Thank you ji-ji" As soon as Naruto was about to walk out Sarutobi interrupted his actions "Oh Naruto-kun before you leave, here are the papers for the academy tomorrow. Just give this to the head instructor, his name is Iruka and he should fill you in"

"Alright thank you ji-ji. Ill see you later" Sarutobi nods. Sitting back on his chair he drifts his thoughts to what Naruto says. "_Starting a new village and wanting to be the hokage and most feared shinobi in all of the elemental lands. If anyone can do it, it would certainly be you Naruto-kun._"

Naruto was now walking back to his home. Naruto was happy to know he was now going to get started with his dreams of making his own village. Not paying attention he bumped into someone knocking them down. Upon noticing he sticks his hands out and notices its a girl.

"I am very sorry miss. I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" He said smiling. The girl takes her hand. Looking at her further he took in her appearance. She had beautiful, long dark blue hair that maybe reached to her back. She was wearing a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender zip-up jacket with a mesh armour underneath. She had navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Looking at her face he saw she had beautiful fair skin and pupiless eyes which made him stare at her for awhile. But he noticed that her eyes were red and a little puffy. Seeing tears from her eyes he invaded her bubble and instantly wiped her tears away with his finger. "You know, your tears don't do justice to those beautiful eyes you have. What is your name?" Naruto said smiling. "H-H-Hinata H-Hyuga." She stuttered out, but on the other hand was lightly blushing because of the complement and contact of his skin.

Naruto looked at her and spoke "Well my name is Naruto. Hyuga you say? I believe I met a man who was a Hyuga this afternoon. I believe his name was Hiashi" The moment she heard the word Hiashi come out of his mouth she broke down crying again. Naruto seeing this slightly panicked. He only did what he felt was right at that time and engulfed here in a hug. Hinata on the other hand was blushing at such the contact.

After a few moments later her crying settled down and he loosened his grip his hold on her a little bit, while still holding her in his arms. Hinata took this time to examine this man. He was tall and he had blonde, wavy hair with one strand in the front. He was very slim but she can tell and feel he is very defined and was strong. Noticing she was still in his arms, she blushed. She doesn't even know this man and he's holding her.

But his aura gave her a sense of security and peace. Breaking her from her gaze. "So Hinata-chan, what got you crying like this?" Naruto asks. Hinata begins to stutter out her story. In her mid sentence Naruto took a hold of her cheek and looked at her "Hinata-chan, please I know you can stop stuttering as much. Its only you and me. Don't feel so nervous. Start over." Hinata, taking a sigh began to retell her story with less stuttering

**Flashback**

_Hinata was in there dojo sparring with her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Using only Taijustu which is what their clan specialized combined with there Byukugan in conjunction. Their style relied on looking at the chakra points in one's body. Using their eyes they are able to shut down chakra pathways with a single strike causing an opponent great pain to their organs and ridding their chances of using any justu's. _

_After about 5 minutes, Hanabi was dominating her sister. With one last strike Hinata fell to one knee. Slighlt bleeding out of her mouth she looks at her sister with a wide smirk on her face _

"_Sorry sister, it seems I am the victor yet again." Hanabi said. Seconds later she turns her head to her father who seemed to arrive as the match ended. "I see you have won again Hanabi. Very good. I don't know what to do with you anymore Hinata." _

"_You are supposed to be the heiress yet you cant defeat your little sister in a sparring match. You have disgraced our clan by being weak Hinata. Come Hanabi." Hiashi said walking with Hanabi. _

_Hinata sat there crying profusely now. This always happened to her, she always got beat and her father would comment on her being weak. She stood up, wipe the blood of her mouth and bolted out of the compound. _

_Hiashi who on the other side to watch her reaction watched her daughter closing his eyes while sighing "I am sorry Hinata my daughter. I don't know any other way to help you improve. I hope you can forgive me for this tough love treatment."_

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto was frowning when he heard about this. It seems this is a regular occurrence with Hinata. Looking down he saw tears threatening to come out again as she finished her story. He instantly cupped her cheek, Hinata flinching a little bit, decided to lean into it a little.

She heard him speak "Well I can see why you were crying Hinata-chan. But know you are not weak, it only takes the right way of training or person to bring it out of you. I tell you what, how about everyday for now on, you come over to my house and I will help you train. So next time you spar against your sister you will beat her. But you have to promise me on thing Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

Hinata shoots her head up, someone was willing to help her get stronger. "W-What is it N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiles "_Kun huh? But then again many girls I have met end up calling me that the first time_" Naruto contiues. "Well Hinata-chan, I want you to break out of this shy,stuttering shell of yours. I know you can be more confident. You did it when you were telling me your story. If you can try and do that, I promise that I will stick by you and help you get strong as a friend." Naruto said smiling.

Looking at Naruto's smile made Hinata a light headed, it was so serene and peaceful it made her blush a little harder. "O-Okay Naruto-kun, I will try hard" Naruto hands her a piece of paper and says with a smile. "Good now I have to leave now. For I am starting the academy tomorrow. After class, I want you to go to this address okay?" Hinata instantly responds

"Your going to the Academy N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiles "Yes I am Hinata-chan. Hopefully I will see you there. Anyways I have to go now. So remember meet me at the address." Before Hinata turned around to walk off, Naruto took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes "Always remember Hinata, you are strong kunoichi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now smile because I know you would look so much more prettier with it on"

Naruto said before kissing her nose. It took Hinata all the strength she can muster up not to faint at such contact. Letting go of her hand he walks away. Hinata looks at his retreating reform can't help but but smile at what he said. "_Naruto-kun. I will work hard. I promise_" Hinata thought with renewed vigor.

Naruto was continued towards his house tell he heard Akane speak. "**You know Naruto-kun you keep sweet talking women like that, every girl in this village will fall for you**"

Kyoka giggles. Naruto only shook his head with a smile. "_I just say what comes to mind truthfully. Just like how you and Kyoka-chan are my two goddesses whose beauty cannot hope to be matched in this life time or the next._"

Akane and Kyoka blush hard at such a sincere complement. "**Your making it very hard for me to not to have you come in here and rock your world in this bed of mine Naruto-kun**" Akake says seductively.

Naruto chuckles, "_Well know that if you do try and rock my world we might have to get you a new bed my crismon queen_." Akane shuts up and suffers a nosebleed thinking of how fierce their sex would be if they did it.

Kyoka giggles '_Their he goes with the complements_' Naruto responds "_My my, do you not like your name my beautiful mirror flower?_"

Kyoka smiles '_Of course I do Naruto-kun. Only from you tho_" Naruto smiles, "_Well that's good. I'll see you girls in a bit. I love you_" Akane and Kyoka reply "**Love you too Naruto-kun**"

Naruto gets to his mansion like house. And decides to retire in his mindscape with Akane and Kyoka. Which consisted of heavily groping with each girls for awhile and heated exchange of touching and saliva.

**The Next Day**

Waking up, Naruto stretches and begins his morning ritual. Taking a shower then putting his attire on along with Kyoka but he notices that he missing something. "_Hm it still seems Kurenai-chan still has my jacket. Well I guess I'll just get it back when I see her._" Naruto thought.

Heading out for the day he locks up his house to begin his first day at the academy. Naruto knows no one their will present him a challenge, but he was somewhat interested how their skills would match up to his not. Walking towards the academy he had seen many villagers still looking at him weirdly. Naruto sighed knowing this will not change.

Keeping his eyes forward he spots three gorgeous woman walking across from him chattering rather loudly. Noticing their looks he notices that it was none other than Anko and Kuernai and Yugao, three of the four "Ice Queens of Konoha."

They notice him and quickly hushed as they saw him come closer. Anko seeing this as the best time to get him back for yesterday she immediately runs off leaving dust in Kurenai and Yugao's face.

Naruto notices as soon as he got closer they got more quieter. A bit curious at their change of body language being from relaxed and chatty to straight and hushed. He soon notices Anko running towards him. She jumps on him and wraps her arms and legs around him. Seeing this Naruto can only laugh.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I missed you so much" Anko purred getting closer to his face, purposely pressing her body against him. Naruto knew she was trying to out flirt him again. Not wanting to get beat he responds by first gripping the back of Anko's legs, really close to her butt, sliding his hands up to her sides and gently brushing under her boob with his thumb.

He stops and looks at her and stares at her with those powerful eyes of his. "I missed you too Anko-chan. So why did you decide to jump on me instead of greeting me? Naruto said. "Well I just wanted to show you how much I missed you. Didn't you miss me Naruto-kun?" Anko said with a cute pout.

"I did Anko-chan. Tell me, did you remember what I said about being drawn to you?" Anko nods. "Well the feeling is getting stronger. And I just... Fuck it I can't hold it in anymore I'm going to kiss you Anko-chan" Naruto says.

Anko's heart skips a beat as he leans closer "_He is really going to do it. He's really going to kiss me._" Nearing his lips closer and closer, Anko could feel the heat, of his breath, closing her eyes and about to lean into the kiss she hears him speak. "That's twice Anko-chan." Naruto said backing away with a grin.

Anko stood there in very shocked yet again, only this time much worse then before. But Anko felt something weird, she felt as if she needed to feel his kiss. Sure Anko flirted with many men, but none of it got far like this and to leave her very flustered and wanting more. On instinct which shocked Naruto, Anko lunged forward and drove her lips into his. Shocked at such the bold act, he responded to her by deepening the kiss with much vigor as she had. Naruto started slowly and slowly getting his tongue in her mouth, without warning they both had their tongues in each other's mouth.

Naruto poured a little more passion into the kiss. Anko who at this point moaning into the kiss grabbed his face forcefully. A few seconds later, Kurenai says glaring and very irritated "Anko-chan will you please get off him and stop mouth raping Naruto-kun" She said with a full glare. "Yes Anko-chan. Show some decency please" Yugao says who are both fully glaring at Anko who both saw everything that happened both furious at Anko.

They both secretly wished they could kiss him like that. Anko looks back with a glazed look over her eyes she then reluctantly she gets off. Seeing the glares Naruto smirks and decides to include them in their conversation.

"Well it is very lovely to see such rare pieces of beauty as yourselves together at one time. You both are absolutely beautiful" Naruto said walking up to both girls, taking Kurenai's hands and trailing kisses from her hand to her forearm. Then doing the same to Yugao.

Their glares began to subside, towards a smile, then to a full blush. Anko finally snapping out of her state, "What about me Naruto-kun don't you think I'm beautiful?" Anko said without the flirty tone but with more of an honest tone.

"Of course your beautiful Anko-chan or did that kiss back there tell you otherwise" For the first time in awhile she sports a full blush. Hearing the word kiss from Naruto made them glare at Anko again, who this time saw it and stuck her tongue out at them infuriating them even more. Naruto was about to say something until Anko interrupted.

"So Naruto-kun, when are you going to take me on a date so we can get to know each other better?" Naruto was going to respond until he was interrupted yet again. "Naruto-kun, what about me? Don't I get a date too? It would be a good way for me to thank you properly plus is still have you jacket?" Kurenai said. "Yeah Naruto-kun you promised me one when we battled also?" Yugao says.

Naruto sighs and wait's for them to stop. "Okay how about this, I will take you all three on separate dates. Personally I would like to get to know you three better anyways. What do you girls say?" Naruto says. All three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Okay Naruto-kun but who goes first" Yugao says.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "I'm not sure. Decide it out with yourselves then let me know. Anyways as much as I would to spend more time with you three lovely ladies I have to get to the academy today. I'll see you girls later okay?"

Naruto says walking up to both Kurenai and Yugao pecking them both on the cheeks, who instantly smile and relish the feeling. Walking up to Anko he gives her a soft innocent peck on the lips. Anko looks at him as he starts to walk away, smiling touching her lips.

She begins to think "_The way he talks to me or touches me makes my heart race. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I s-starting to fall for him?_"

Kurenai and Yugao were thinking about how their skin felt when he touched them. As Naruto walks off Kurenai turns to Anko "Okay why the hell did you kiss him Anko?" Kurenai says. Anko only looks at them and grins "Jealous are we Kure-chan?" Kurenai glares again. "Yes Anko tell us why did you kiss Naruto-kun?" Yugao says in the same tone as Kurenai. "Oh your jealous too aren't you Yugao-chan"

"Regardless if we are we still have to decide who gets to date him first" Yugao says getting her glare in control. "Well how about we rock paper scissors?" Anko says. Fine lets do it" Kurenai says. Rock, paper scissors they say, only for them to have the same hand every time. "This might take a while" Anko says with a sigh.

Naruto finally arrives at the academy. Walking in tries to find his room listed on his paper. "299, 300.. Ah 301" With a knock a man opens the door and see's a man with a scar on his face. He hands him the paper. As the teacher is reading his paper, he takes his time to examine his class mates. He instantly notices that most of the kids here resemble the heads of the shinobi council. "_It seems that these are the heir's of each respected clan. These must be their son and daughters_" Naruto thought.

Starting from the left he see's a boy with sun glasses, dark hair with a long jacket hanging down to his knees and a hood that obstructs his face. A very mysterious look to him.

He then see's a boy with his head on his desk. With black hair up in a pony tail. He see's the boy look up at him with a lazy look on his face, seconds later he mumbled troublesome and put his head back on his desk.

Looking next to him he see's another boy with spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks. He was bigger than the rest of the student's in the room and the kanji for "Food" Munching on his chips without a care in the world.

Turning his gaze he see's a boy with wild spiky hair, and red markings on his cheek givng him a feral look. He also had a dog on his lap. Sporting an all black color coat with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

Spotting a boy beside him, he looked very different from the rest. Hw had black hair, and very pale skin. His face was void of any emotion. He looks at him and the make contact. He smiles at him but he notices that its forced. He wore a short black jacket with red straps with the middle being cut off showing his stomach. Along with black pants and black shinobi sandals.

Next to him was a gorgeous girl who had platinum blond hair and blue eyes. Her bang was flattened against her face covering one eye. Her body looked very mature for her age. Looking at her up and down he catches one of her eyes. He smiles at her brightly hoping to get a reaction. She turns away and looks at the ground in front of her, although looking closer you can spot a small blush. "_Too easy_" Naruto thought.

Naruto then notices Hinata looking at him with same beautiful eyes and clothes. Acknowledging her he waves and smiles. She waves back with an even brighter smile and light blush.

His mood began to turn sour when he heard someone screech to the blond hair girl about stopping to look at a boy named Sauske. He examines the girl, he spots her short pink hair with green eyes and very petite like figure. Naruto was bewildered at her obsessive attitude she was spurting outloud towards this guy named Sauske. She looked to be a civilian considering no one on the shinobi council looked like her.

Sauske, he looked very familiar and his name sounded very familiar. Remembering, he now see's Itachi's brother. He looked like a miniature version of him both without the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. With a dark eyes and black hair he sees his scowl on his face at the attitude the pink haired girl was displaying next to him.

"_His face, muscles tensed into a scowl with a sharp gaze in his eyes. He must have taken the incident hard_." While Naruto was checking the classmates, he didn't notice that many girls in the class had hearts in their eyes looking at Naruto and his tall, lean physique. While both Hinata and Ino who sported blushes still had it controlled to where it didn't look noticeable

"_Naruto-kun. I can't wait to train. But now looking at him he is so handsome. His clothes cling to him making him look so muscular. I wonder what he looks like under them. Wait bad Hinata!_" Hinata thought with a small nosebleed failing to block out the images she was receiving in her head.

"_My god who is the handsome man. He looks way better than Sauske._" The platinum haired girl notices his gaze on her, it was so firece. He then smiles very warmly making her look to the ground with a small blush. "_Why does his smile makes me feel this way. Guys usually go crazy when I smile but why is it the opposite?_"

Iruka snapped him out his examination of the class. "Okay class, it seems we have new student joining us." Quickly being interrupted by a shout from a boy with a dog on his lap.

"Hey why the hell does he get to join us for graduation when he didn't even spend one day in this class?" Iruka responded "Well he got permission from the Hokage to join. Unless you don't agree with his decisions you can see him after class." Shutting up the dog boy, he continued "So Naruto would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

Naruto looking out towards the students with his emotionless gaze "My name is Naurto Namikaze and that is all you need to know." Iruka and most of the students instantly recognized the last name. "_He's related to the Yondaime_?" but quickly face faulted a little when hearing his short lack luster response.

"Is there anything else you would like to include? Likes, dislikes?" Naruto turned his head to just look at him, his gaze giving the message that he was not going to continue. "Oookay. Naruto you can go find a seat. I was just discussing the requirements of the graduation test"

Walking up to an open seat next to Hinata he sits down and turns to Hinata. "So it seems we are in the same class Hinata-chan. Are you still up for training today?" Naruto says smiling which made her blush slightly. "Y-yeah I guess we are in the same class. And yes Naruto-kun I am actually looking forward to getting stronger." Hinata says.

Naruto nods her head. He turns her head to the platinum haired girl next to him. He couldn't help but blatantly stare at her face. Speaking first "And what would the name of a very beautiful lady that sits beside be?" Naruto said. Ino for the first time was a little shocked he openly tried flirting her by complementing her. Sporting a blush "My name is Ino Yamanaka" Naruto recognizes the last name.

"Ah Yamanaka, I believe I met your dad. Inoichi it is? A nice man" Ino was trying to figure out how he knew her dad of all people, she might just have to ask him later. Naruto continued "So do you know anyone in this class" He asked Ino.

"Yeah I know just about everyone. The freaky looking guy with the glasses is named Shino he's from the Aburame clan, he super quite and keeps to himself. The guy you see asleep on his table is Shikimaru from the Nara clan, super lazy although he is super smart. Probably the smartest out of us here. That guy their with the super pale skin and black hair, his name is Sai. He doesn't talk that much but he is very awkward at times."

"Next to him is the big guy eating chips, his name is Choji from the Akimchi clan, he likes to eat a lot, oh and for the record never call him fat. He hates it and he will hit you. Kiba is the guys name with the dog he's from the Inuzuka clan, super loud and brash."

"The pink haired girl who you see fawning over that guy, her name is Sakura. She was my best friend. Until her obsessiveness of that guy over there drove us apart. That and because I used to be the exact same way over him but I found it he wasn't the person that I thought he was, and I decided to take my career seriously. And the guy you see that most girls and forehead girl are going crazy for is Sauske from the Uchiha clan. A big jerk if you ask me." Naruto only laughed softly "Forehead girl?"

Ino smirks "Yeah we used to be rivals, that was my nickname for her" Naruto chuckles again "Well beautiful and funny. I like" Naruto says. Ino grins "You do huh? Well I can give you more thing to like" She says putting her arms under her developing bust, accentuating them in front of Naruto. Naruto smirks inwardly knowing he was being challenged "_My favorite types of girls_"

Naruto then took the time to act bold and trail his fingers on her soft hand. "My Ino-chan, you have very soft skin. I really hope we can become friends so I might be able to see more things to like" Ino who was blushing at his flirting decided to fight back. "Well I really hope we do Naruto-kun. So that way you can rub my hand like this all the time. It feels really good"

Ino says with a flirty grin. "You would like that huh? Well I guess I can grant a beautiful girls wish just once" Naruto said turning his gaze away to focus on the instructor but not before winking at her.

Ino sat there flustered "_I don't even know this guy but yet he manged to make me blush in matter of seconds. Its going to be fun getting to know you Naruto-kun. Although I hope I don't turn into a fan girl again. I'm not going there again. He seems different though, he makes me feel calm and warm_" Unnoticed by Ino was the glares she got from Naruto's new fan girls and Hinata from their physical display.

**Mindscape**

"**I was right, Naruto-kun keeps this up he will have each girl in this village as his wife**" Akane said sarcastically.

'_Ah stop it Aka-chan. You know Naruto-kun doesn't look around to just aimlessly flirt with girls. Part of it is his personality but you know he see's certain traits inside people he's drawn too. Just like us_' Kyoka said firmly

"**Yeah yeah I know. That's one of the reason's why I love him. He looks for things inside of us not for how our body looks like or what our faces look like." **Akane said

**Back To Naruto**

Iruka then finished his speech "Okay class now we are going to hold a couple tests for you. One will be will the ninja tools, the next will be Taijustu, and the last will be the Ninjustu portion. Lets head out" Every student got up, as Hinata and Ino got up both of their arms were grabbed. They both turned to see Naruto with a smile.

"Would you two beautiful girls mind keeping me company through these tests?" Naruto said. Both girls only blushed and nodded. Making their way out with Hinata on his left and Ino on his right. Coming across a plane of grass where they were targets and dummies. Iruka explained that they have to hit as many targets as they can with ten kunai or shirkuen. ten for ten will be 100 percent.

Every one went in order of their last name. Hinata was called up, before she was about to leave Naruto grabbed her hand and said "Good luck Hinata-chan. Try your best alright." He then gave her a reassuring squeeze and let go. Hinata was blushing "I will Naruto-kun. I wont be weak anymore"

Hinata ended up scoring very good. Next it was Ino, she turns her head to Naruto who looked at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then trailed one finger down her cheek "Good luck too you too Ino-chan." She blushed as well, only for her to score relatively close to Hinata.

Everyone else did well, Sauske being the best so far, only missing one target and Sakura who's score was lower but still managed to pass. Up to go was Naruto. Iruka spoke "Naruto do you have kunai or shrikuen on you?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke snorted "I know it was to good to be true. The dobe doesn't carry kunai's or shruiken because he probably sucks majorly at them along with that sword." Sakura joined in "Yeah what a baka! Even if he did have them their would be no way he could beat Sauske-kun!."

Naruto ignores them while Ino and Hinata glared at the two, "I do not carry them with me, for I have no use of them. But can you possibly lend me some to borrow." Naruto said to Iruka who gave him ten kunai's, Naruto places them loosely in between his fingers.

He glances at the target for 20 seconds before he turned away from the targets confusing them and Iruka. With two steps forward he throws both hands behind his back without looking, releasing all ten kunai. What happened shocked all the students and Iruka.

All kunai's hit precisely in the middle but also leaving half of the kunai embedded into the wood. Iruka gaped at the force and accuracy. Walking back to his spot between Hinata and Ino who both also had shocked faces, spotted Sasuke gritting his teeth at what just happened. If you look closely you can see Naruto smirk. "O-O-Okay. G-good job Naruto perfect score." Iruka said still slightly awed.

Naruto arrived back to Hinata and Ino. They both looked at him in awe, Naruto looked at them both "What?"

Ino was the first one to speak "What? You didn't even look and you nailed all ten targets! What do you mean what! How did you do that?" Naruto only smiled "Can't tell you Ino-chan" She pouted which he took his hand to rub her chin getting rid of the pout which turned into a blush.

"N-Naruto-kun. That was amazing. Such accuracy." Naruto turned around and smiled at Hinata "I'm glad you liked it Hinata. I could teach you how to do that to when we train" Hinata smiled big while Ino grew sad a little. "Hey Naruto-kun, are you guys going to train after this?" Naruto nods, he then see's a little of her dejected face. Realizing what she might want Naruto responds.

"Yes we are Ino-chan. If you want I don't mind you joining us. As long as Hinata is fine with it as well." Ino looked towards Hinata, after a few minutes she smiles and nods. Ino was happy she would get stronger and she would be close in training with this blonde hunk. She jumps on Naruto and hugs him tight. Naruto smiles, while Hinata unconsciously activates her Byakugan, glaring at Ino "_Okay maybe it was a bad idea _" Hinata thought.

Iruka then spoke "Okay boys and girls, its time for the Taijustu portion of the test. Here you can pick anyone or have us pair one of you up with someone. You will have 2 minutes to sparring using Taijustu only. The first to forfeit or get knocked out or can't continue loses."

Most everyone paired up with people they knew. Shikamaru was with Choji. Kiba was with Shino. Ino was paired with a civilian which Ino dominated. Hinata was paired up with Sakura which shouldn't be considered a match at how fast Sakura lost. Now were only two boys left. "Come here Naruto, Let me show you what an elite Uchiha can do."

Everyone was silent. Sauske was ranked number one at Taijustu, and now here he is challenging the new guy. Many thought Sauske had this in the bag. Naruto looked at him very calm and serious like "Very well show me what you can do." Both stepping in the ring they both walked to the opposite side. Sauske slipped into the academy stance while Naruto sat there with his hands in his pocket. Everything was silent, no one moved.

Five minutes later Sauske got tired of waiting. He lunged at Naruto hoping to end this fast. Surprisingly Naruto dodged with his hands still in his pocket. Infuriated, Sauske unleashed combos hoping to at least get a hit in. To his dismay none landed. He backed off Naruto "What afraid to hit back dobe?" Sauske said.

Naruto looked at him and said "You notice you cannot hit me yet you insult me. Would you like me to go on the offensive? Very well. Do not lose focus on my movements for if this was a real fight this might be your last" Sauske looked at him only for a moment. Once he blinked he was gone. Sauske looked around only for him to hear a voice behind him whisper "I said dont lose focus"

Everyone was wide eyed at the speed, no one saw him move, not even Iruka who was intently watching curious to what this blonde kid can do. Sauske was wide eyed he backed away and turned around "_Such speed. I-I need that speed to kill him_" Sauske thought. Naruto then blurred out of existence and punched Sauske once in the gut, having him cough up a little saliva and a little blood.

"**I dont think you hit him hard enough Naruto-kun**" Akane said. "_I'm not trying to kill him Aka-chan. Just hurt him and his big ego._" Kyoka decideds to include herself In the conversation. '_How dare he says you do not know how to use me. We are the best team ever! No one has the skills to match us_' She yells. Naruto smiles slightly "_Don't listen to him Kyoka-chan. Soon they will see how you and I fight. And then they will wish they would have never meet us_"

Sauske dropped to the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain. Naruto walks out of the arena and heads back to the girls. Everyone was silent. Although Ino and Hinata were impressed at his speed and skills. "Naruto-baka! You hurt Sauske-kun!" Sakura screeched.

Walking away he see's Saukse get back up clutching a kunai. Akane and Kyoka seeing this yell "**Naruto-kun look out!**"

"I'll kill you dobe!" Sauske yelled. Many students were shocked at his declaration. Iruka see's this and was about to stop him until he felt himself being frozen by fear. He saw an aura around Naruto.

Naruto accessing the situation decided to some him the difference in their power. He flexed his spiritual pressure at a level that made everyone except Hinata and Ino freeze. Everyone was stuck in fear, Saukse was far worse for he felt pain in his body. Staring at Naruto he hears him speak

"What are you going to do with that kunai Sauske? Are you going to stab me? From here it looks like you can barely stand. How are you going to stab me when your so far away? I will make it clear to you that this is our difference in power. You will never equal mine"

To make a point he flexed it a little bit more forcing Sauske down to his knees. He released it and finally got back to Hinata and Ino. Both were now very curious about his power and a little bit turned on by such a display. Even though they weren't nearly affected they still felt it.

Iruka finally gets a hold of himself "_Who is this Naruto. I may need to talk to Hokage-sama about his abilities. His speed is at least jounin level. I wonder what else kind of skills he has_"

Iruka then spoke "Sauske, you will never pull that again you hear me? Or I will take you to the hokage myself and you will be dealt with. Understand?" Sauske only grunts. "Now good job everyone, it is time for the last part of our test."

"For the ninjustu portion you have to perform three justu's. The substitution, the henge and a bushin. After that you will show me your best Ninjustu technique if you have one. A good technique will be added as a bonus. Lets begin." Everyone went performing the required techniques. Most of the kids who were in clans performed their signature techniques. Sauske on the other hand performed an impressive fireball technique which made people awe.

Naruto was finally called up. "Okay Naruto show me a substitution" Without hand signs he substitutes himself for a dummy. "Okay good Naruto, now show me the henge" Naruto then perfectly hanged into the Sandaime. "Okay good, now for the bunshin" Naruto without hand signs makes a perfect clone of himself. "Well done Naruto, do you know any Ninjustu you would like to perform?" Naruto nods and before walks to the dummy he hears Sauske

"Hey dobe do you even know any justu's. Just walk back over here so you don't embarrass yourself" Naruto looks at him impassively "That fireball was impressive by maybe the academy standards, but any justu you use will never be compared to mine Sauske-san. Watch and learn."

Everyone was silent at was he was about to do. Facing the dummy he takes a deep breath, sticks his palm out and chants. '**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!**' A big red energy was formed at Naruto palms. It shot out out at the dummy not only obliterating it, but making a long crater from where he stood to where the dummy was.

Finished, Naruto walks back to the girls. No one said anything. It was so silent you can hear a pin drop. Every student looked ay him with wide eyes and their mouth hanging. Iruka, dropped his clip board and his jaw was hanging from such the technique. Walking back he see's Sauske in absolute shock "Like I said before Sauske-san, this is the difference in our power."

Sauske recovers, and for the first time felt something he hadn't felt since Itachi. Fear. Knowing that an outburst might possibly his last. He decided to shut up. For now. "_H-H-His power is amazing. I've never felt such energy. How is this dobe so strong? I should be the strong one! I will force him to have him teach that move to me!_ Sauske thought.

This move also garnered many of the clan heirs attention. "Holy shit" Kiba said. Shino then speaks for the first time "Holy shit indeed Kiba-san" Kiba looks in shock at Shino "You talk!"

Choji even dropped his chips. "Hey Shikamaru, did you see that technique?" Shikamaru only nods and says "Troublesome blondes."

He finally catches up to Hinata and Ino who had there jaws hanging and eyes bulging out of their sockets. "So girls how did you like it?" Naruto said. "What are you Naruto-kun? That move was amazing it didn't even require hand signs. I didn't know you were that good" Ino said.

"Naruto-kun, can I get strong like that?" Hinata said voice with hope. He turns to Hinata first, "Yes you can Hinata-chan. Its just all about hard work. Work hard and you will get strong"

Naruto says smiling. He then turns to Ino "Well I did take a four year training trip before I came here. So thats probably why if you must know" Ino only nods.

Iruka again composing himself speaks "O-Okay well you have a hour break before I hand hitai-ate's out. Remember to come back in an hour because I will be announcing teams as well." Everyone slowly walked inside the classroom without slipping glances at Naruto. The one thing on everyone's mind was who exactly is this Naruto guy?

**In Sarutobi's Office**

We find all the jounin sensei's gathered here in front of Sarutobi. He glances across the room he see's Iruka just arrive, and he also suprisngly see's Kakashi here not late. He had the reputation of not arriving on time.

"Okay I have gathered you here to announce the teams this year for the academy." Sarutobi begins to read off the teams. "Okay for team seven, Kakashi, your team will be Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai" The moment he said that Kakashi raised his voice "Hokage-sama I already requested to have Naruto on my team since he was sensei's son. You can't do this. I want him on my team!"

Sarutobi looked at him sighing knowing this was not going to be easy. "Kakashi I know you requested him on your team, but I felt I couldn't grant you that wish." Kakashi retorts. "Why not? I know he is a very good ninja, but I can still teach him things and also he needs to learn teamwork"

Sarutobi sighs yet again, "_He isn't going to let this go is he_?"

Sarutobi responds "Yes I am very aware of that. But I have other plans for Naruto" Sarutobi said knowing Naruto might not be here for long in the village anyways. "What do you mean you have other plans for Naruto-kun?" Kurenai said, at which point every male, especially Asuma looked at her still slightly shocked she used his name in that way. Sarutobi smirks

"Well since we all know Naruto-kun's skills I am making him a Tobketsu Gennin without a jounin instructor." At this point all jounin's were shocked at first, but remembered his match and they all seemed to agree, except for Iruka. "Hokage-sama, you cant be serious, I know Naruto is good, but he couldn't possibly be that good, plus he's coming straight out of the academy." Many jounins looked at him in disbelief, until Sarutobi spoke up.

"Ah yes you weren't there at the stadium. Well I know how you feel Iruka, but know that he is above kage level in terms of all around skill. He beat me in a matter of seconds when we sparred" Iruka had his mouth hanging. Naruto, above kage level. Iruka only shut his mouth and let him continued.

"Okay well now that is cleared up, Kurenai your team will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" Kurenai smiled knowing she might have a good team.

"And Asuma, your team will be Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimchi, and Ino Yamanaka. Okay that is it, dismissed" Sarutobi said

**Back To The Classroom**

Everyone was seated in their original seats. Iruka arrived and began to call out the peoples name who passed to get their Hitai-ate. When Naruto came down he was handed a black one, being that he made a perfect score making him rooking of the year. Sauske on the other hand fumed. He then began to call out teams. "Alright everyone listen up so you know what teams you will be on."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Okay continuing on, for team seven. It will consist of Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sauske just scowls at who his teammates were. While Sakura was bragging in every girls face that she was on Sauske team while Sai, sat there emotionless.

"For team eight, it will be consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your joinin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Hinata was very sad that she wouldn't be on the same as Naruto but it made her feel better knowing they would train all the time still

And for team ten it will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimchi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino, alike Hinata was a little sad knowing she wont be on the same team as Naruto. She really wanted to get to know him better.

Iruka was about to finish the list when he heard Sauske "So why isn't the dobe on a team? Is he getting held back?" Sauske said with a smirk. Iruka continued "No Sauske, actually the Hokage decided to do something different with Naruto." Turning his attention to Naruto

"Naruto you will not have a team, but you will be ranked a Tobketsu Gennin." Everyone that heard were shocked. Sakura yelled "Iruka-sensei is that even a real rank?" Iruka nods his head "Yes it is Sakura. Its rare but it is given to people who fall under a certain situation. A situation I cannot elaborate on."

Sauske was fuming "_Why the hell does he get such a powerful position. He out ranks me. I should be the one outranking him_" Naruto nods his head. "Well good luck everyone. From here on out your career's begin. Take it seriously and remember what I taught you here. Your jounin sensei's will be in shortly" Iruka shunshin's out of the classroom.

Everyone decided to talk about how they all mad being ninja's. Naruto seeing how he has no obligation decided to walk and up and leave the class room. Before he leaves he faces Hinata.

"Okay Hinata, I am going to leave now. I'll see you at my house okay. Have fun meeting your teammates and new sensei. Don't be nervous, be confident because I know you can" Naruto said cupping her cheek while rubbing it with his thumb which she leaned into smiling and blushing.

He turns to Ino "Same goes for you too Ino. Have fun with your team and sensei as well. Just follow these directions to get to my house." Naruto said handing her a paper with directions. He cups her face with his hand and rubs his thumb along her cheek as well. He begins to walk down down to the door until he comes to see Kurenai along with a man with a scruffy beard and cigarette enter.

Noticing him she smiles brightly. "Hi Naruto-kun are you going to leave?" Naruto smiles back "_Man she really is beautiful_" Naruto thought. "Yeah I was about too, but now I see a reason to stay. It's not everyday I get blessed with someone as beautiful as you twice in one day. And for that I thank the gods" Naruto said. Kurenai now sports a full on blush and giggles.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel pretty Naruto-kun" Naruto chuckles "Well I am only telling the truth. You on the other hand know how to catch a guys attention." Kurenai still blushing just giggles even more. Asuma on the other hand was getting angry.

"Okay kid don't you have to be somewhere?" Asuma said. Naruto turns his gaze from Kurenai to Asuma. His smile instantly fades and puts his battle face on. Kurenai how ever frowned at Asuma's rudeness and interrupting her time with Naruto. Gazing at Asuma with such a fierce stare. "Yes I believe I do have an obligation." He turns to Kurenai and gives her a small smile.

"Well I will take my leave now, good bye Kurenai-chan. Shinobi-san" Naruto said. Walking past them he feels someone latching on to his hand it was Kurenai. Looking at her she inches closer to where there bodies were almost touching. She puts her mouth to his ear.

"I'm sorry about Asuma Naruto-kun. Also know that I am getting the first date." Kurenai whispers in a flirty tone.

Naruto smiles and whispers back in her ear" Well I'm glad you three decided. I would have liked to take you out a couple days from now but I have an important mission for the hokage in a couple days so I might be gone for awhile."

"But dont be sad, my beautiful ruby eyed queen. I'll take you out as soon as I get back. Here is my consolation gift for not taking you now." Pulling back Naruto gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

Ino however was feeling something inside her a little bit jealousy and little of envy seeing this "_What the hell. Who is this chick flirting with him out of no where? And why am I wishing he said those sweet things to me?"_

Hinata too was feeling mildly jealous. Her Byakugan active. "_Why is she like that towards him. They must know each other but why am I feeling a little mad he wasn't doing that with me?_" Both girls knew they were feeling something for Naruto. Not sure what it was they both decided they would explore it later.

Kurenai brings her hand to her cheek "_His ruby eyed queen? And a kiss to my cheek? Naruto-kun I cant believe I'm starting to fall_." Giggling she calls out her team. As well as the other jouinin that arrived.

Naruto was glad he was given a slightly higher position. This meant he could implement his plans with not a lot of people knowing. Deciding on talking to his ji-ji about it tomorrow he heads back to his house. An hour later Hinata and Ino came over to his house at the exact time. Both were very excited spending the rest of the with Naruto.

He went to access their skills and found out they were pretty good for the kunoichi in their age group. Hinata was good at taijustu with her Byakugan active. Naruto decided it would be good for her to up her physical training and learn a few justu's. Ino was in the middle with most of her things. Not really being good at one thing thing, but not being bad at another. Although she uses her clan techniques really good.

Naruto thought it was would be good for her to increase her arsenal and and physical strength as well so they can both become well rounded. They spent the whole day beginning on chakra control first. He wanted to make sure their control was good before he taught them any justu's. All in all the chakra control exercise paid off.

They mastered tree walking in one day which surprised him. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they start to get better than they are now if they keep working this hard. Ino was able to spend less chakra on her clan techniques while Hinata was able to to spend less chakra using her Byakugan along with her techniques that went with the Byukugan.

As the day ended he asked them how their team's and sensei's were and he also told them that he might not be gone for a while due to a mission the hokage will give him. Although the girls were sad, he promised both of them that they will hang out together and train as soon as he gets back. Not before leaving by giving them big hugs which they loved.

Once inside his house he takes off his clothes and heads to bed. He then goes into his mindscape to talk to Akane and Kyoka.

**Mindscape**

He see's them both outside the house. Kyoka and Akane was looking up at the moon. Sensing Naruto they both lunge at him worried like "**Naruto-kun are you okay?**" Akane says frantically. "Of course I am Aka-chan why do you ask?" He says curiously.

'W_e just got worried seeing how that guy was going to try and stab you behind your back_' Kyoka says. Naruto now understands why they were like this. "Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. I am a above kage level shinobi. I already saw what he was about to do. So don't worry about me. I hate it to when you guys worry"

He then cups Akane faces and gives her a long deep kiss. He then turns to Kyoka and gives her the same long deep kiss. "Now come on lets head up to the room." Both only nodded with blushes. They enter the house and made their way up to the bed.

Laying down he pats the two spots next to him inviting Akane and Kyoka. Both taking their spots with there head on his shoulders he sighs. Playing with both Akane and Kyoka's hair he asks.

"Aka-chan, there is something that is bugging me that I can't seem to figure out." Akane looks at him "**And what would that be?**" Naruto looks back at her.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to get you and Kyoka-chan free from this mindscape so I can both love and touch you both physically" Naruto says

Akane and Kyoka look at him with a smile. It was nice that he didn't forget that he wanted them out but he was also trying to come up with a solution for them. Akane laughs, which confuses Naruto

"What's so funny Aka-chan?" Akane settles down and says "**Why don't you rip the seal that's on the door**?" Naruto looks at her wide eyed for the first time in a while. "What?" Akane repeats herself .

"**Just rip the seal off silly. So that way I'm not bound your mindscape**" Naruto just looks at her like she grew a second head "T-That's all I had to do?" Akane nods. "Why didn't you tell me then!" Naruto shouts.

Akane sighs and looks down "**The reason why I didn't tell you at the time because I just met you and you accepted me even after what I said. I didn't want to ruin what we had by asking so much**" Naruto looks at her with his gaze softening, it made him feel warm inside knowing that she would risk being in here then outside just so they can maintain a relationship. He knew he was in love. That just confirmed it. He grabs her chin and kisses her

"I love you my little vixen do you know that?" She looks up and her heart skips a beat at what she heard next. "And tonight after I release you from my mindscape. I am making you mine" Naruto said very huskily. She sits up with a shocked face but recovers and kisses him with all her might. After a few minutes they separate.

He turns his gaze to Kyoka who was sitting there with a pout. He then kisses her with same vigor that he and Akane kissed with. He separates from her face.

"I also want to get you out too my mirror flower" Kyoka smiles at him.

_'I know you do Naruto-kun, although I don't know if its possible to materialize out of my zanpakuto_' Naruto was hit with a memory as soon as he heard the word materialize.

"That's it Kyoka-chan, I know how to materialize you from your sword." Kyoka straightens up '_Really? How?'_ Naruto then begins to explain something he found out during his training with Aizen.

**Flashback**

_Naruto sat there panting as he just completed ran through kido's from one to ninty. He was still getting used to being able to cast them one after the other. As he was catching his breath. Aizen appears out of no where. "Hey Naruto-kun" Aizen says. Naruto jumps "What the hell Aizen-sensei don't do that!" Aizen snickers. _

"_Hey Aizen-sensei, why do you keep going in and out between my mindscape and here in the real world." Naruto asks. Aizen runs his hand through his hair. "Well I like to sleep in there. Is that a problem?" _

_Naruto shakes his head. "You know Aizen-sensei, you never really did tell me how you are able to come out here with ease." Aizen looks at him. "Well I am able to materialize myself mainly because of the Hogyoku. The orb is very powerful. It allows you to do many things. And since I used to have it inside me some of the power has remained"_

_Naruto nods, fascinated by the Hogyoku. "Yeah but how do it?" Aizen slightly laughs "Well all I do Is visually where I want to be and then I channel my reiastu and the voila"_

**Back To Naruto**

"_So that all he did_?" Kyoka says. Naruto just nods. "We should try it." Getting up from the bed he grabs the girls hands and takes them outside. He first rips the seal off the door of the house and then soon wake up.

**The Real World**

Opening his eyes he still see's he is in his bed and his boxers and it's still night time. Looking around he doesn't see Akane. "_Aka-chan you there?_" No one responded. Suddenly a bright red light flashed out of nowhere. A few seconds later it dies down.

Opening his eyes he see's Akane in front of him. Akane on the other hand was examining herself and her surroundings. She see's Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, am I-I outside?" Naruto merely nods with a smile looking at her with loving eyes.

She glomps Naruto and starts to kiss furiously. They both land on the bed. Flipping her over, so now he is on top he slowly trails his finger on the slit that is covered by her thin panties she's wearing. He whispers.

"Not now, but tonight. I promise we will break this bed" Her face instantly heats up and she being to feel a little wet from the sensation he was giving her with his finger. Getting up he walks over to where he set Kyoka and unsheathes it.

"_Kyoka-chan can you hear me?_" Kyoka responds '_Yes I do Naruto-kun. What are we going to do_.'

"_Okay Kyoka-chan. Im not sure how it entirely works but I want to try it. I am going to channel my reiastu into the sword. After I do that I want you to imagine in my room with me. Got it?_" Kyoka does mental nod. Naruto begins channeling his reiastu. He feels a wall when challenging his reiastu. Pouring more into the sword he feels as if the walls breaks.

Now his sword was covered in purple reiastu for a few seconds before it dissipates. As soon as it died down, their was yet another bright light that Naruto and Akane had to shield their eyes from the light. Finally looking at where it was, he see's Kyoka in her beauty who looks at her lovingly.

"I didnt think this was possible. Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you so much" She runs up to him and hugs with all his might with tears in her eyes. Pulling away he gives her a kiss on her lips. He grabs both of them out of nowhere and drags them to the bed and starts kissing them. Akane and Kyoka giggle.

"Naruto-kun I have never seen you so lovey before" Akane says. "Yeah but I like it a lot" Kyoka says kissing him again. Naruto smiles and lays his head down while wrapping his arms around them.

"Well I am just very happy because I finally got the two people who have been with me in since the start out here in the real world."

Akane then grabs Naruto's crotch "Naruto-kunnn, I believe you made me a promise" Akane said purring while gently rubbing and down on his length. He begins to harden. He turns his head to look at Kyoka and kisses her

"Are you okay with me and Aka-chan doing this Kyoka? I don't want to leave you alone Kyoka-chan." Akane and Kyoka smile knowing that they made he didn't want ether of them to be left out. "Yeah its fine" Kyoka said with a bit of a sad face. Naruto seeing this kisses her again.

"Kyoka-chan, know that we will get out time together too. I will not rush you into anything you do not want to do. I love you Kyoka-chan remember that" Kyoka nods happily. Before kissing him back. "I love you too Naruto-kun" Naruto turns his head to Akane. "Aka-chan you have any ideas on how I can keep her company?"Akane puts a finger to her chin and begins to think

"Ah yes I have a technique that will have you here with me and with Kyoka at the same time. Its called the Kage Bunshin no Justu. It allows you create a solid clone of yourself by pouring chakra into it. Also you will retain knowledge of what the clone has done after it dispels. So you can use this for training as well" Akane got up and showed him the hand signs.

Five minutes later he gets it down and makes a single clone of himself. "Take her to another room, stay with her and treat her like a queen. Got it?" Naruto said. "Hai boss!" The clone says. Picking up Kyoka he heads out of the door to find another room. When the door shuts he turns to Akane.

* * *

**Lemon**

* * *

"Now to fulfill that promise Aka-chan" Naruto says to Aken. Making his way to Akane he grabs her by the waist and pulls her against him. He begins to kiss her hungrily. Naruto wasted no time shoving his tongue inside her mouth exploring it. He did it many times before but now he wants to explore every inch of it. Akane on the other hand was moaning into the kiss. She was really getting turned on by his assertiveness.

Akane being the vixen she is takes control and shoves Naruto on his bed. Naruto took this time to examine Akane's beauty. Her night time wear was beyond sexy to say the least. She wear black lacy panties and and a pink tank top that rode up just enough to see her flawless skin along with her flat stomach. Akane took this time to examine Naruto as well only sporting his boxers and t-shirt she can see all his muscles well. She couldn't wait to feel him all on her.

Akane turned around to give Naruto a view of her ass. She slowly takes her panties off bending over to give him a nice view of her perfect shaped ass and pretty pussy lips. Naruto was mesmerized at how perfect her butt looked. Pulling her panties all the way down she then turns around and pulls off her tank top exposing her D cup boobs.

Bouncing slightly as the fabric stuck to to her for a second before releasing. Walking towards Naruto with a sway in her hips she reaches him and starts to take off his shirt followed by her boxers. Seeing his toned stomach drove her only more wild. Looking down she saw what she wanted. His penis was about 8 inches long with at least 2 and half inches in girth.

Akane only drooled at the sight. She began to reach for it until Naruto grabbed her wrist and turned her over on the bed. "I will make sure you will begging for me to stick in you." Naruto said. Naruto began trailing kisses up from her stomach up in between her breast finally stopping on her neck. Akane with her eyes closed moaned and titled her head to one side allowing Naruto more access.

Ranging from soft kiss to sucking, he was determined to give her a hickey. Kissing her collarbone, he makes his way up to her face. He cups it and the meet eyes. He can tell that Akane was ready to go with her eyes that screamed lust.

"I love you Aka-chan" Naruto said. Akane cups his cheek as well. "I love you too Naruto-kun" She then goes up to kiss him. Slowly they both were in their own little world. The feel of each others lips was something they could never get enough of. Naruto moved one of his hands lower. Caressing her breasts.

Moving down he inserted two fingers in her, pushing aside her lips. He began to thrust in and out with his fingers. Akane was now moaning in his mouth. He then added his thumb, slowly rubbing the top of her vagina in that sensitive spot.

Akane stopped kissing Naruto and was now moaning loudly. Akane noticed how he would speed up his movements and slow down. She realized he is teasing her! Akane tried to buck her hips when he started going fast, but only for him to slow down. Naruto whispered

"I told you Aka-chan. I want you to beg for it" Akane can only whimper. He increased his speed with fingers. He then started to give attention to her plump breasts. Slowly licking her areola's. Liking the taste he decided to suck on it. Alternating between licking and sucking,

Akane was now on a different level of pleasure. She was close to begging him but decided to go against. All of sudden the pleasure stopped. She opened her eyes to see Naruto not moving but only smirking. She was furious, she needed more.

She was about to yell at him until he grabbed both of her legs and spread them. Looking at her opening he looked eyes with Akane "I don't get why your making this so hard Aka-chan. But okay if you want to play that game then so be it" He lowered his head into her crotch. She can feel his warm breath touching it. He then gave it a sweet kiss which caused her to moan loud.

Naruto then sucked on her wet lips, inserting his tongue trying to make her release. Little did she know he was only trying to get her heated. Akane threw her head back.

"Oh my god Naruto-kun! Right there! Oh God!" Naruto hearing this slowed down his tongue. Akane was ready to snap. "Please Naruto-kun" Akane says, Naruto lifts his head up but quickly inserts his fingers in her at a slow speed.

"What was that Aka-chan?" Akane was going crazy at his slow apace. "Please Naruto-kun do it. Please do it!" Naruto smirking. "What do you want me to baby?" Akane officially snapped at his words. "Oh god please Naruto-kun stick your dick in me now!" Akane yells.

**With Kyoka**

The clone took Kyoka into another room far from where the original Naruto and Akane were. They cuddled, made out and talked for an hour. Cuddled up beside him Kyoka sighs for the sixth time. Seeing this Naruto asks "Kyoka-chan something bothering you? She looks up. "No I'm fine" Naruto being an expert at body language says.

"I know something is wrong so tell me, please Kyoka-chan you know you can talk to me." Kyoka looks up and begins to tear a bit "I just think you will love me less now that you and Aka-chan are having sex. I really want to have sex with you too but I'm just not ready yet" She says with her head down. Naruto just smiles and lifts her head to look into her eyes.

"Kyoka-chan, you baka. I want you to get rid of that thought in your mind right now. I love you Kyoka-chan for you. Don't feel sad or pressured that you not having sex with me will change things. I love you and I will wait til the day you are ready." He finishes with a passionate kiss. Kyoka looks back at him in tears happy

"You will wait for me Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods. "Of course I will. You are very important to me. As long as I have your love and you by my side, that is all I will ever really need." Kyoka kisses him showing how much that meant to her. As they broke up part he spoke

"Now come on Kyoka-chan lets go to sleep. I love you Kyoka-chan" Kyoka snuggles up into him, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto hearing her beg for him, smiles, gets up and lines his member up with her vagina. He slowly begins to push his head in, moving the folds. Akane gasps but then holds her breath. Naruto then moves his length inside more, pushing slowly into her. He was surprised that he didnt feel her hymen. Akane noticing the look

"Yeah I don't have my hymen because I broke it myself through toys I used to use." Naruto only nodded with a smile. He finally pushed his who length into her making her moan "God Naruto-kun, I feel so whole" Naruto slowly pulls out to slam it back in. Akane at this screams. Naruto goes at a steady speed thrusting into her.

Akane begins to familiarize the rhythm and bucks her hips perfectly at his thrusts. "Ohh yes Naruto-kun, do it faster!" Speeding up his thrusts Akane was screaming his name. Akane wraps his legs around him to bring him closer. Akane was now on cloud nine. Naruto then brings lifts her legs on his shoulders and pumps into her brushing that special spot inside of her.

She felt something stirring in her stomach. She knew was about to happen. "Naruto-kun I'm almost there keep going!" Naruto grunts "God Aka-chan, you are so damn tight. Its sucking me in! I'm almost there too" Continue his thrust Akane yells "Oh god I'm cumming Naruto! Cum with me"

Both had an exploding orgasm. Akane's juices squirted all over Naruto penis while Naruto cum shot inside her. Both Naruto and Akane were panting, covered in sweat. He looked at Akane and kissed her before pulling out which his penis and scrotum were covered in her juices, while Akane pussy leaked out tiny amounts of his cum.

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

Akane turned over and put her head on his heart listening to his erratic heartbeat slowing down. Tracing her fingers on his chest, basking in the after sex glow.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun. I came so much. I never did that with my toys" Naruto chuckles "It very was amazing Aka-chan. I'm glad my first time was with you. Now you won't need toys because you have the real thing. Now what do you say we sleep and do this again tomorrow?"

Akane smiles and nods. "I love you Naruto-kun" Akane said. "I love you too Aka-chan" Akane closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Naruto was about to fall asleep, until he gets the memory of his clone.

He was glad that Kyoka knows he will wait for her. All in all this was a good day. He got to kiss a beautiful girl which resulted in going on a date with three beautiful girls, and him and Akane took their relationship to a new level. Smiling he falls asleep.

**The Next Day**

Waking up he see's Akane snuggled up into him. He thoughts drift to what they did last night. It felt good for Naruto knowing they experienced that type of intimacy.

For Naruto, sex in his mind was more than an act of pleasure. For him it showed the icing on the cake for a relationship. Sex was an act that brought two people together out of love with nothing to hide.

Loosely getting out of Akane grip, he pecks her on the forehead and gets up to take a shower. After getting dressed he heads to Kyoka's room, to see if she's awake. As soon as he walks in he see's her stretching. Naruto just stood in the door way admiring her figure. Spotting him she walks up to him and pecks him on the cheek.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Naruto brings her into a forceful hug. "Hey Kyoka-chan, I missed you" He said burying his face in her hair. She blushes at the sudden act, it felt like she was being needed by him. "Silly I was just a couple rooms down" Kyoka says. Naruto still buried in her hair says.

"I know Kyoka-chan, but we always sleep together, and it felt weird not having you with me" Kyoka blushes again "When did you start getting so sweet Naruto-kun?" Naruto finally lifts head and laughs.

"You know I've always been sweet my mirror flower only to people I find precious to me. But I'm just happy you and Aka-chan are out" Kyoka puts her head on his chest and sighs happily "Me too Naruto-kun. And thank you for reassuring me yesterday, it means a lot." Naruto just smiled

"No problem Kyoka-chan. I love you so its fine. Now come on I'll cook breakfast" Naruto said kissing her. Walking down to the kitchen he looks in his fridge and pantry to see what he can make. He decided to go with some eggs, toast and bacon. He cooked for himself, Kyoka and Akane. Bring Kyoka a plate, then setting Akane's in the oven he sits down to eat. "So Kyoka-chan how does It taste?" Kyoka was digging into her plate,

"This is good Naruto-kun, I didn't know you can cook" Naruto smiles while taking a bite out of his toast. "Yeah well I got to have to thank Aizen for some of the cook books as well. It showed me how to cook traditional and western dishes. What's on your plate is eggs, toasted bread and bacon" Kyoka just continues to scruff it down "Yeah it's so good. You should cook breakfast more often Naruto-kun!"

They both turn their heads to see Akane walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Hey Kyoka-chan, hey Naruto-kun. Did you make breakfast?" Akane says planting a big kiss on Naruto then crawling into his lap. Naruto kisses her back.

"Yes I did its in the oven, it's still warm too." Akane hops out of his lap to get it. Returning she takes a bite of it, "Oh my god Naruto, this is amazing" Kyoka nods her head "That's what I said Aka-chan!" Naruto laughs about to take another bite a knock interrupted him.

Getting up he makes his way to the door. Upon opening it he says an ANBU with purple hair with a cat mask. In instantly recognizing her "Ah hello Yugao-chan, what graces with your lovely presence today?" Behind the mask Yugao smiles.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama, requests you in his office" Naruto nods. "Alright Yugao-chan I will be there in a moment. Did Kurenai tell you where I would be going?" Yugao nods "She did Naruto-kun, and now that I am the second one in line. Don't keep me waiting Naruto-kun"

Yugao says flirty like before doing a shunshin. "Oh I wouldn't even think about it Yugao-chan" Naruto says to himself.

Closing the door he walks back into the kitchen and see's them finished, "Well my lovely ladies, it seems it is time for me to go on that mission ji-ji was talking about. Now that you guys are outside what do you want to do? I don't want to force you guys back in now that you just got out." Naruto says to them.

Kyoka speaks up first, "Well I should be able to materialize back into the sword since Aizen can too. I'll go back but when were alone I'll come out, in plus you might be gone for a while if I stayed here and I would miss you too much" Naruto nods with a smile and give her a kiss before she disappears. He looks at Akane

"Aka-chan what do you want to do?" Akane looks at him with a smile "Well I'm glad that I'm free, but like Kyoka-chan I would miss you too much if your gone for so long, so I'll go back into the mindscape and come out when were alone also."

Naruto nods and smiles before giving her a kiss also. Finishing his breakfast and cleaning up, he straps on Kyoka and walks out locking his house making his way to the hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was in office doing paperwork until he hears a knock on the door, "Come in" he says. What walks in was a beautiful lady with auburn hair. Looking up he spots her and smiles. "Ah I assume you are Mei Terumi?" Sarutobi says sticking his hand out. Mei shakes it and replies.

"Yes I am Hokage-dono. How are you?" Sarutobi responds "I am very good thank you for asking. How was your trip here to Konoha?"

"It was alright Hokage-dono, although I am wondering if you considered my proposal" Sarutobi nods and smiles.

"Call me Sarutobi please, I am not much for titles, and yes I have considered it. I am bringing the person who will end this war once and for all" Mei looks at him a little skeptical "Excuse me Sarutobi-san, did you just say a person?" Sarutobi smiles and nods.

"Yes I did. He will end this war once and for all. I guarantee you that." Mei retorts "Are you sure Sarutobi-san? This war has been going on for almost half a year?" Sarutobi responds "Yes, believe it or not he is above kage level, he beat me in a spar without trying." Mei stood there with wide eyes thinking this is too good to be true.

"Surely this man has a high rank among the village then?" Sarutobi laughs "No, he actually just graduated from the academy" Mei shouts.

"He is a Gennin!" Sarutobi only nods. Mei sits down still I shock "I hope your not pulling my leg Sarutobi-san"

"Nonsense, if you like you could test him along with the commanders over in Kiri." Mei nods her head "I might just do that" Hearing another knock "Come in" In walks in the most handsome man Mei has ever seen in her life.

Standing tall with with wavy blond hair, and a strand in the front. With a lean frame accentuating his muscles which you can clearly see. Mei at this time was slightly drooling at him. Sarutobi seeing this smirks "Ah Naruto-kun, you made it. This lady here is Mei Terumi"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

That was chapter 5 guys! How do you like it?

Review, favorite, view please do it all. Let me know you guys still want more chapters!

Know that since Naruto is going to be fighting a war, you will start to see a little glimpse of his power since he is fighting a kage worth opponent in the next chapter. Also he might get it on with Mei and Kyoka. Who knows? Til next time.

Yes there wasn't that much bashing, but its coming. We are only on chapter 5.

TheeYellowFlash out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: War in Kirigakure

**Authors Note**:What a do everyone? It's TheeYellowFlash with chapter 6. Sorry I took a little while uploading this. I have been getting shit sorted out for school. Trying to start this spring. Anyways read it and I hope you guys love it.

There is a lemon in this chapter.

**Official Harem**: Akane, Kyoka, Anko, Mikoto, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsunade, Mei, Kushina, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Konan, Yugito and Kin.

**For Bleach**: Yoruichi, Rangiku and Tia Hallibel

I am thinking of only accepting **TWO** more girls in both the Naruto and Bleach Harem. So what I want you guys to do is review on the **TWO** girls you think deserves or should be in the Harem.

Since its my first fanfic I don't want to be overwhelmed with so many women to where I end up writing really bad because of the many personalities.

Also in the fight scene I had Naruto use a justu. If you remember the second chapter he learned justu's from the scroll he was given from Sarutobi. He will use some justu's but his shinigami powers will be his base. So know throughout this story he will use justu as well.

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6: War in Kirigakure

**Sarutobi's Office**

Naruto turning his gaze to who Sarutobi was pointing at he says a very beautiful mature women. She had long ankle length auburn hair with a top knot on the top, with bang sort of like Ino's that hung in front of her right eye, and two crossing bangs each on top of her bust. She looked to be very slender and a lot more older.

Naruto concurred that she had to be at least a little older than Kurenai or Yugao. Taking note of what she was wearing she had on a long sleeved blue dress that has mesh armour inside. The dress hanged off her shoulders to where it made her bust somewhat more visible. Naruto could definitely say she was one of thee most beautiful girls he has seen.

Mei on the other hand was slightly drooling. She has never seen such a handsome man. Examining him he had the body of a god. Muscles in all the right places, you can defiantly tell with the thin white long sleeve like clothes he was wearing. Tall and lean, not bulky like some ninja's. His hair caught her attention along with his face. His hair looked to be flowing. The strand on his forehead gave him a smooth appeal.

His face in Mei's opinion was perfect. But their eyes met. His gaze looked so serious, it was fierce and it held you in place. It sort of made her a little scared. Naruto catching eyes with her couldn't believe how beautiful her green eyes looked. Walking towards her he grabs her hand and rubs it. "Very nice to have your acquittance Mei-san. And might I say you have to be one of the beautifulest women I have ever seen"

Mei smiled, "_So a flatterer huh? No one can play that game better than I can._" Mei loved to get men to blush and stutter. She always felt empowered knowing both her looks and body can turn men into goo.

Mei responds back "And who might I have the great pleasure of knowing your name handsome?" Naruto smiles "_She wants to play I see._"

"My is Naruto Namikaze. And I'm honored I interest you" Naruto said smiling. "Well you defiantly know how to catch a woman's eye" Naruto smiles and with her hand still in his he plants a soft kiss on top before letting go.

Mei smiles and then turns to Sarutobi, "So this is Naruto. Well I can't wait to see what he is made of." Sarutobi nods.

"Yes, well Naruto-kun you will accompany her to there base and you will end this war" Naruto nods "When do I leave ji-ji?" Sarutobi looks at Mei.

"Meet me in the front gate in 15 minutes Naruto" Naruto nods "Well I don't want to keep someone as beautiful as you waiting Mei-san but I have everything I need with me so will be waiting."

Naruto walks out to of the door to the front gate. Mei looks back at Sarutobi with a smile "He is very interesting Sarutobi-san. It seems he knows to charm a woman"

Sarutobi laughs "He indeed is. And trust me he will get even more interesting" With a nod Mei walks out.

Naruto walked out of the tower heading towards the gate. He soon remembers that he hasn't seen Mikoto at all for a couple days. Deciding he had time to kill, he walked to the Uchiha compound to tell her where he was going.

**Uchiha Compound**

Walking into the compound Naruto notices everything looked the same as it was. It was like a ghost town. Walking around he didn't know where Mikoto would be. He soon hears someone yelling. Flash steeping to the house he see's Sauske in the back practicing his techniques. Seeing the fireball he saw at the academy yesterday.

Sauske was heavily panting. "_I need to get stronger. I will be stronger than the dobe so I can beat Itachi._"

Seeing this Naruto goes to the front and slowly knocks on the door. "Coming" He hears. Upon opening the door he see's Mikoto, sporting a blouse with an apron. It seemed she was making dinner.

"Hey Mikoto-chan" Mikito seeing and hearing him lunges at him engulfing him in a hug. She begins to tear a little. Naruto instantly lifts her head up, "Mikoto-chan why are you crying?" Mikoto looks at him a little teary eyed.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I thought you forgot about me" Mikoto says sniffling. Naruto instantly places a nice slow and soft kiss on her lips which for a moment shocked her but she couldn't deny the feeling of her crush kissing her. After about two to three minutes of kissing he pulls away. "Mikoto-chan I would never forget you. Remember that. How about since you think I almost forgot about you ill take you on a date when I get back from a mission." Naruto says.

Mikoto instantly brightens up. "That would be lovely Naruto-kun. You say your going on a mission? Now?" Naruto nods "Yes I am, I am going to Kirigakure to end a war. I might not be around for a while. I thought I would come here to let you know." Mikoto smiles turns into a frown

"Naruto-kun, I want you to be careful okay?" Naruto slightly chuckles "I will Mikoto-chan. I wouldn't want to miss going out on a date with a beautiful women like you" Mikoto slightly blushes. "Good." She kisses him and slips a little of her tongue in his mouth and says

"Because you might get more of that if you come back" Naruto pecks her lips slightly. The both hear a sliding door close. Both looking at the sound of the direction he see's Sauske looking at him in rage.

"What the hell are you doing all up on my mom dobe!?" Naruto smirks and wraps an arm around Mikoto and pulls her to his chest. Mikoto surprised at the actions places her head on his chest's and closes her eyes with a smile. "I was asking your mom on a date Sauske-kun is that a problem?" Sauske grits his teeth.

"Your damn right its a problem! Get the hell away from my mom" Naruto smiles "Sorry Sauske-kun, couldn't do that if I tried. It seems she can't ether." Naruto says looking down at Mikoto whose face looks very content. Playing with her hair he hears her sigh happily. Naruto looks back at Sauske "You never know you might be calling me tou-san in a couple months"

Naruto says while Mikoto's head shoots up blushing. "_Does that mean he wants to be with me_?" Mikoto thought. Naruto looks at her and pecks her lips. Smiling she lays her head back down. Seeing this Sauske loses it "That is it! I don't care who you are but your dead!" Sauske lunges at him with a kunai, surprisingly Mikoto gets off his chest and pins Sauske to the floor Sharingan blazing.

"Sauske-kun! You will not hurt the man I love!" Naruto and Sauske look at Mikoto in shock. Realizing what she said she gets off Sauske and blushes avoiding eye contact with Naruto. Sauske gets up and leaves slamming the door behind him, leaving him and Mikoto in the room. Naruto walks up to Mikoto. He grabs Mikoto and sets her on his lap on one of their couches. He looks at her

"Do you love me Mikoto-chan?" Mikoto looks up at his powerful eyes turning her head away from his gaze "Yes Naruto-kun I do. It started with a crush after you saved me. I was so interested in you but you had to leave. I couldn't stop thinking about you the past four years. When you came back I was so happy. But then I thought you forgot about me because yo..."

Mikoto was cut off when Naruto kissed her with passion. Separating "I like you a lot Mikoto-chan. I can't say I love you but I feel a deep connection with you. You were one of the first women I came across. I'm glad you like me in such a way. But are you fine knowing that I am in the C.R.A.?" Mikoto nods her head "I'm fine. As long as I get my time with you."

Naruto smiles and hugs her. They stay like that for a moment before Naruto spoke. "I have to go now Mikoto-chan. Now that when I come back we are going on a date got it?" Mikoto nods and walks him to the door, "Please be careful Naruto-kun. I can't bare to lose anymore people" Naruto cups her face and gives her kiss "I will. And I will come back. Just promise you will wait."

Mikoto nods her head smiling. Walking away Naruto then forms a hand sign and out pops five clones of Naruto. I want you to tell Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Ino, and Hinata about my mission now. Go" Naruto says. "Hai" The clones says.

**The Front Gate**

After meeting with Mikoto and sending his clones off he waits for me at the front. Closing his eyes he thinks about what he is going to do in the next couple of weeks. This is the first time he will ever test his combat skills out on a battlefield. He was very excited to finally try his power out. Naruto wasn't feeling as nervous. He knew from the training with Aizen that this was his job and if he were to become a good kage, he would have to experience war. All of a sudden he gits hit with the memory of each of his clones.

All girls were sad that he had to leave but he ended up giving them at least a kiss on the cheek, while Anko attack his lips. Shaking his head at the antics he hears a girl's voice. "Ah Naruto-kun I see you are ready" Mei says. Naruto smirks.

"Naruto-kun? I'm glad the beautiful future Mizukage is getting comfortable with me" Mei smiles charmingly "Well hopefully we both can get more comfortable when we arrive at the base" Naruto nods.

"Okay Mei-chan, tell me where are we going" Mei still smling "Mei-chan huh? I can get used to that. Well our trip will two days so we will have to camp for one night, after we should reach the base outside of Kirigakure. Lets go" Mei says with a wink. Naruto smiles "This might turn out to be fun"

"**Well Naruto-kun I believe you met your match in terms of flattery**" Akane says giggling.

Naruto smiles "_I don't think so Aka-chan. I've read the many books Aizen has gave me on flirting and __seduction. She may put up a strong front but she will crumble._" Naruto says.

Akane and Kyoka shake their heads with a smile '_I'm not so sure Naruto-kun. With age comes experience._'

Naruto smirks "_Yes and that's why I have been able to charm an elegant fox queen and a beautiful zanpakuto spirit that has lived longer than I have_" Akane and Kyoka slightly blush knowing it was true.

Naruto and Mei have been traveling for a while know. Noticing it was getting dark Naruto speaks up "Mei-chan, its getting dark. We have traveled far enough. We should get there by tomorrow" Mei nods her head and sits down.

"I am going to get some food and wood" Naruto walks off. Mei began setting up her tent she had with her. She began to think about her home. She just wanted it to be over with. She hoped that Naruto was the real deal and it would end.

**Five Minutes Later**

Naruto came back with edible berries, wood and some fish in a near by lake. Mei was a little surprised at his resourcefulness. Setting up the logs he lights it up with a fire justu while sitting the fish on the top to roast. Finally finishing setting up her tent she looks to up to see Naruto making food. She also realizes he doesn't have a tent.

"Naruto-kun you didn't bring a tent with you?" Mei asks. Naruto shakes his head "No I did not Mei-chan. I spent four years in a forest training so I'm comfortable sleeping on a branch or what not." Mei see's this as a good time to try and get him to blush.

"Well Naruto-kun you don't have to sleep out in the cold. Why don't you sleep in my tent with me?" Naruto smiles "Mei-chan if you wanted to get me all by yourself in your tent all you had to do was ask. I'm sure you would need someone to hold onto at night right?"

Mei slightly turns away with a light blush. "_Damn you Naruto-kun. You win this round. But there is always next time. Although I wouldn't mind being held by him. He makes me feel peaceful for some reason. Like I could trust him._"

Naruto seeing this smirks. "_I told you Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. It's only a matter of time_" Akane and Kyoka giggle.

"Well okay I wouldn't mind being held by you anyway" Mei says with a wink. After dinner she headed into her tent followed by Naruto to get some sleep. Laying down Mei wants see how Naruto will react, she pats a spot next to her. Smiling he lays down right next to her. Putting his hands behind his back he breaks the ice.

"So Mei-chan. What is the situation in Kiri right now?" Mei sighs. "Well we have been at war with the Mizukage for almost a half a year now. He is becoming to much of a dictator. He slaughters anyone he can't trust. Along with that people with kekkei genkai's are slaughtered as well for fear of using it against him. No one is safe."

Naruto nods his head. "Do you have a kekkei genkai Mei-chan?" Mei nods "I do. I am able to use lava and boil release. By mixing the affinity's of fire and earth I am able to make lava that burn through mostly anything. For my boil release I combine the affinty of water and fire I can create a corrosive vapor." Naruto was genuinely impressed.

"Wow Mei-chan that sounds very impressive. You surely would be worthy of the title of Mizukage." Mei turns her head and looks at him and smiles "Thank you Naruto-kun." She sighs yet again. Naruto picks up on it.

"Whats wrong Mei-chan?" Mei looks at him and lays back down "Oh nothing that concerns you Naruto-kun" Naruto turns his head to look at her "I know when something is wrong. I can tell by the way your laying" Mei a little surprised he picked up on her mood

"Okay, well I was just wondering what was going to do after the war. I mean yeah we defeat Yagura and then I become Mizukage and then what? I don't even have a man in my life and I'm thirty years old. Sure I have suitors but they only like me for my body an looks. Not for me" Mei says with a little sad ridden face.

This surprised Naruto, she was very flirty and cheerful seemed to be strong, to see her sad didn't look right. "I see what this is about." Naruto says.

Propping up on his shoulder he scoots close to Mei and moves one of her bangs out of her eye and gets close to her face "Mei-chan. You are a beautiful woman. Age is nothing but a number. You will find love I can guarantee it. Don't force it, let it come to you. You will find someone who will love you for you, flaws and all."

"If it makes you feel better when I first saw you, you were probably thee most beautifulest girl I have seen and getting to know a little about you, I can tell your inward beauty matches your outward." Naruto says in a honest tone. Smiling he kisses her forehead and lays back down.

Mei this whole time was now blushing not only at the actions he took but at his words. Mei got closer to him and wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on his chest. Naruto was slightly surprised at her actions.

"Thank you for you kind words Naruto-kun. Does that offer for holding on to you tonight still stand?" Mei says. Naruto laughs. "For you Mei-chan, every time" Mei laughs as well.

"Well good, because you better get used to this." With that both Naruto and Mei fall asleep with smiles on their face.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto's eyes flutter open to see the brightness that surrounded the tent. Adjusting his position he feels something heavy on his chest. Looking down he see's Mei comfortably snuggled up into him with her head on his chest and her legs draped over his. Smiling, he gently nudges her.

"Mei-chan, it's time to get up." Mei only snuggles deeper into her "Five more minutes Naruto-kun" Naruto chuckles "We have to get moving Mei. Come on."

Naruto says getting up. Mei sits up rubbing her eyes while yawning. Naruto took this time to look at her" Wow Mei-chan. Even when you start the day you still look perfect" Mei smiles.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Your too sweet." Mei continues while getting up "Well we should be able to reach the base by the end of the day. Two of my closes associates will meet us half way." Naruto nods.

"And who would they be?" Mei looks at him "My closet friends and you could say bodyguards, Chojuro who is one of the seven swordsman's of the mist, or used to be until it was disbanded by Yagura. The other is named Ao. He is a highly skilled sensor and he holds the Byakugan in one eye" Naruto raises his eyebrows

"Interesting, is he a Hyuga?" Mei shakes her head "I don't believe so. Anyways lets clean up and go." After cleaning up there tent and eating breakfast they decided to head off. After a few miles of traveling they do end up encountering the two ninja's. Upon stopping Naruto places his hand on the hilt not sure if these are the people Mei talked about.

"Ah Ao, Chojuro, how are you two?" Naruto relaxes and takes his hand off the hilt he takes time to eye them carefully. Seeing the first man he see's a young man, with blue hair, glasses and sharp teeth. On his back looked to be a wide sword covered in a cloth. Next to him was a man that looked a little older then Mei, about middle age. His hair was up in a moused up manner. Wearing an eye patch on one eye and having talisman like earrings on his ear.

"Mei-san I am glad you have made it here safely" Mei nods "Yes well of course it helps to have this man here as well" Mei winks. Ao looks at him discerningly. "Is this all the help Konoha sent us? How is this man going to stop war? Mei-san I believe we have been tricked" Mei speaks up

"I was first skeptical at first but the Hokage said he is above kage level and he said we can test him if we want" Chojuro and Ao look at him skeptically "This man? Above kage level? Back in my day when ninj.."

Ao was immediately caught up. "Ao, shut up before I kill you" Mei said in sweet sickly voice. Ao quickly shuts up. "Well we spent a lot of time talking here. Come on lets head to base" Mei said. All three nodded and sped off.

**At The Rebel Base**

Arriving at the base camp was instantly greeted. "Mei-sama you are back" one jounin said. While after greeting Mei everyone turned their gaze to Naruto. Some of the men looked at him as if they were sizing him up.

While most of the kunoichi couldn't help but think how handsome he was. Seeing the main tent up ahead Mei turns her head to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, this is where we plan and talk about what actions to take next. Stay near me and I will explain to them who you are." Naruto nods.

Waling inside the tent Naruto see's many middle aged men in their seats. Talking upon seeing Mei they greet her. "Mei-sama, you are back where is the help Konoha sent us?" Mei responds "He is right here." Mei says pointing at Naruto. All the commanders were in disbelief

"You are telling me that this man right here will end this war? Im sorry Mei-sama but I have a lot of trouble believing that" Many of the commanders agreed with him nodding their heads.

"Yes I had my same doubts too, but the Hokage assured me he was capable. He said we were allowed to test him for ourselves." With that the commanders thought about it and nodded their heads. Mei was about to speak when a shinobi barged in un unexpectedly.

"Mei-sama! Sorry to interrupt but some of Yagura's forces are invading some of our smaller camps to the west of us!" Everyone jumped up in alert. Before anyone was going to move Mei held her hand

"Naruto I believe this would be a good test for you" Mei says. She then looks at the shinobi that barged in. "An estimate on how many shinobi's?" The shinobi said.

"At least one hundred if not a little more" Mei nods her head and then she turns to look at Naruto. Naruto nods his head.

"Very well, you want to test my skills fine. But remember to keep your eyes open, for if you don't, you will miss everything. Tell your shinobi's to evacuate up here." Turning around he heads out with Mei, the commanders and shinobi running in tow.

Arriving at the scene Naruto see's some tents and supplies being lit on fire by the Kiri shinobi.. After the Kiri rebels that remain ran into the main base, Naruto walks forward to see the many Kiri ninja looking at him.

Turning his head around they see Mei with the commanders and rebels a couple feet back with most of them ready to attack just in case he fails. Mei was shocked and somewhat scared at how is face facade was. He looked completely stoic. His stare felt fierce. Looking back he nods.

**With Mei**

Mei stood behind Naruto with most of the rebels and commanders. "Hey you think this man can take them all?" One ninja said. "I don't know there alto out on the field right now." Anther ninja said.

The commander that spoke out earlier spoke to Mei "Mei what we will do if he fails?" Mei looks at him" I really don't think he will." The commander spoke out "We can't be sure of that."

"Well we will just have to find out then" Mei says with a smile. "Show me what you can do Naruto-kun"

**Back To Naruto**

Turning his head back to the enemies he see's one talk. "Well the rebels only send one man? Looks like we are winning the war tonight fellow shinobis!" All of the shinobis yell. Naruto continues to walk with towards them with his hand loosely on Kyoka.

"Kyoka-chan you ready?" Kyoka nods in his mind '_Lets show them who we are Naruto-kun_' Naruto nods. Stopping he says to them.

"An easy win you say? Let me show you the depth of your arrogance. Come" The first wave consisted of 50 or more shinobi charging at him. Naruto seeing this doesn't do anything.

Which confused many of the rebels including Mei thinking he got scared. Mei seeing them come near him she all of sudden yells "Naruto-kun!"

One shinobi jumps high into the air with his sword coming down. Naruto seeing this draws his sword and swings it pouring reiastu into the swing, at a wide arc the shock waves of the swing became visible and cleaved the man's sword in half followed by the man and some of the shinobi's behind him. The remaining shinobi were stunned.

"You see the power can't you? Well then don't blink if you want to live" He said. At an instant Naruto is behind the first wave sheathing his sword with a click. All of the remaining shinobi that were going to attacked him dropped with blood spurting out. The rest of the shinobi's that invaded were in shock. The speed was unbelievable.

Taking advantage. "I see comprehending my speed is too much for you. You are not a factor to me any more." Holding his palm out he flares his reiastu slowly pouring into his technique.

'**Hado No.63: Raikoho**' Naruto yells. An orb forms at his hand and shoots out thunder at the shinobis in a concentrated form killing half of the shinobi's leaving a large crater in the ground. Naruto begins to walk closer to the remaining unsheathing his sword. He shunpo's to the rest and beings slicing each opponent down with one strike before moving to the next.

Thirty seconds later Naruto sheathes his sword and walks to one who he left incapacitated. Picking him up he walks back to Mei.

"T_hat was just a taste of our power Kyoka-chan, Soon we will be feared_" Kyoka smiles

'_That was too easy Naruto-kun_' Naruto lightly laughs.

"_Aka-chan how did I do?_" Akane speaks up "**You did very good Naruto-kun. Nice use of the kido and nice use of your slashes. Amazing that pouring more reiastu increases the swing damage.**" Naruto mentally nods his head with a smile

"_Thank you. Well time to hear what they think. Love you guys_" Akane and Kyoka reply with a smile "**We love you too**"

**With Mei**

Mei, the commanders and the rest of the rebel shinobi's were very shocked at how he handled them. No one could believe that he took down at least one hundred or more shinobi's with such ease in only a matter of seconds. One thing is for sure, they have never seen anyone this strong.

Mei was starting to believe what the hokage told her. "_Strong, handsome, yet sensitive to my feelings. I may have just found the man I was looking for_" Thought Mei. Seeing the man on Naruto's shoulders she tells two of the rebels to take him away to interrogate him. Finally reaching Mei he speaks up.

"Well I believe that is display was enough to suffice your desire to see if I can end this war" The commanders nod while Mei walks up to him and gives him a hug. This action shocked many of the shinobi. Men knew that no one was good enough to get Mei's attention for every time anyone tried they would get shut down. Seeing this men instantly became jealous.

"I got worried for a second Naruto-kun" Mei whispers. Naruto drops his battle facade and whispers "Aww you were worried about me Mei-chan? How sweet" Mei smirks.

"I was just making sure my cuddle buddy would come back so I had something to lay on." Naruto smirks as well "Oh so I'm your cuddle buddy now? When did this happened? And is this a official position?" Mei giggles.

"When you told me I was beautiful. And yes you are officially my cuddle buddy. Your chest is a more comfy than a pillow" Naruto smiles at her brightly which makes her heat skip a little.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way Mei-chan" Both looking into each other eyes. They both fell drawn, inching closer to each others face. "Ahem" says Ao who has been watching the whole time. "You know back in my time when it came to courting women I..."

Mei backs up and looks at him "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you" Ao quickly shuts up. Mei then turns around to face the commanders and rebels.

"Well this was Naruto's test to see if he was really the real deal. As you know he is. We will turn the tide of this battle around with him and we will end these countless killing and bring back peace to Kirigakure!"

Many of the rebel shinobi's roar in applause. "Alright everyone, rest up for we have still have much to do. Mei being finished walked off with Naruto beside her.

Retiring for the night Naruto walks into the tent Mei said he was going to sleep in. Taking off his long sleeved shirt he laid down looking up. Thinking about the battle he just engaged in, Mei walks in. Spotting Naruto, Mei couldn't help but drool at his physique. It was perfect, like he was sculpted from a marble statue.

She gently walked over to Naruto and laid down with him cuddling up to the side with him. Upon feeling the contact, Naruto opens his eyes and looks to his sides. Smiling when he see's Mei

"Well Mei-chan I can defiantly get used to this" Naruto says with a light laugh pulling her closer to his chest. Mei flushes a little at how hard his muscles are.

"Well I said you better because were doing this a lot more often" Mei says smiling. A few moments of silence reign over them before Mei breaks it.

"I was a little scared at what you pulled today Naruto-kun" Naruto turns his head down to look at her "And why is that Mei?" Mei looks up at him.

"I thought you were going to die. All those men charging at you and you didn't even move. I thought you froze up. Something just clicked in me to yell your name." Mei looks away. Naruto brings her chin up with his hand

"I feel glad knowing you care about me. But I don't want you to worry anymore. As you can tell no one is clearly a match for me. So cheer up Mei-chan please." Naruto then leans down to kiss her forehead. Mei just smiles at the reassurance. It seems lately that's all he been doing. Making her feel comfortable, safe and needed.

Propping on her elbows she grabs a hold of his face. "Naruto-kun. Take me on a date when all of this finished" Naruto looks back at her a little surprised at how direct she was with the request.

"I would love to take the beautiful future Mizukage on a date when this war is over" Mei smiles brightly "Good, now hold me" Naruto chuckles and brings her close to his chest again.

Mei wanders off to bed in thought "_I've never felt this way about a man before. I can't wait for our date Naruto-kun._"

Over the next couple of days, they recovered from the attack the Kiri invaders did to them a couple days ago. Walking into the main tent, Mei walks up to the front.

"Good evening everyone. Now to business. I just received the report from the man we took into interrogation a few couple days ago. We got him to crack and the information he revealed to us is troubling" Taking a deep breath. "The invasion they did was a way to weaken our forces. Yagura is planning to launch a full scale invasion to end this whole war once and for all. He is going to be targeting this base camp in four days time"

The room was now silent. All of the commanders were now fearful, could they survive a full scale invasion? Interrupting the silence Naruto speaks up.

"If I may Mei-san?" Naruto gestured politely. Mei with a nod continues. Naruto points his finger to a spot on the map "Well this is why you hired meto end this war. I will intercept them here in this field. Most likely Yagura will be with them but he will wait to his forces have been diminished. I will eliminate his shinobi and him"

Mei immediately shouts "No way Naruto! Their is no way I am letting you go out by your self we are all going to war. This our war as well" Naruto shakes his head.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you suffer any more casualties" A commander decided to chip in. "Boy you must be crazy if you believe you can take on his whole army plus the Mizukage himself, as impressed we are with your abilities you are no match" Naruto only looks at him and then at Mei, who looks at him pleadingly. With a sigh Naruto says.

"Alright how about a compromise? You Mei, and handful of your best soldiers will be on the battlefield. The rest will only hinder the means to end this war. Agreed?" Mei and the commanders still look at him unsure. Naruto slightly raises his spiritual pressure getting everyone in the room to breath a little hard. Looking at Mei.

"I am sorry Mei-chan, but regardless of what you do I am going to go on the battlefield whether I have you on the field or not" Diminishing his spiritual pressure. Mei looks at him, then sighs "There is no fighting this huh Naruto? Fine I will go along with my best soldiers"

Turning her gaze to the commanders" All of you, I still want you to prepare just in case they breakthrough or they come here though another means. Dismissed." Every started filing out of the tent, until Mei grabs a hold of Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun, why are you so adamant on going alone on the battlefield. I know your here to help us but why do it by yourself?" Mei says worriedly. Naruto seeing her expression softens his features and caresses her cheek. Mei leans into it liking the affectionate gesture.

"Mei-chan, there is something you have to know. I am going to defect from Konoha in a few months after the chunnin exams." Mei shoots up her head in surprise.

"Before you speak, listen to everything I have to say." With a sigh Naruto continues "In my village I am not liked. I was scorned, beaten, and had to live out on the streets. It wasn't until I found a man who became my sensei. He trained me to what I am today."

"I also found out who my parents were and that I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. From that point on I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to do two things. I wanted to start my own village where no matter who you are you will be accepted. The second is to be feared In the whole elemental nations."

"The reason I took this mission and why I am so adamant on going alone is because when I finish this mission ji-ji promised a place to start to build my new village. Also this would be a good way to get my name known."

Mei stood there silently absorbing the information she was just told. After a few minutes she spoke up caressing Naruto's cheek with a smile.

"I may not understand the situations you had to face on a daily bases, but I do understand your reasoning for what you need to do. You have my support no matter what Naruto-kun" Naruto looks at her with a soft smile. He was happy knowing that this beautiful women was understanding.

Naruto leaned in close and pecked her softly on the lips. Mei who was taken back by the kiss froze, after a few seconds she recovered and went forward to continue the kiss. After Naruto pulls back and looks at Mei. Mei could not believed she was just kissed by him. But inside she was glad he did, it felt so right to her.

"Mei-chan I want you meet two people" Mei raised an eyebrow at what he said. A few seconds later two figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere right beside Naruto. The first one wore an elegant kimono she had vibrant red hair. The girl next on the other side wore an elegant light and black kimono with light white hair. Turning her eyes to Naruto.

"Mei-chan this is Aka-chan or the Kyubi no Yoko and the women beside me is my sentiment sword spirit Kyoka-chan. Both are my wives" Mei looked at them with wide eyes

"K-Kyubi? The nine tailed fox?" Mei stammered. Akane lightly laughs "The one and only" Mei still wide eyed "H-How can you release her? I thought the seal prevents her from doing that? Does the Hokage know" Naruto runs his hand through his hair

"I released the seal. As for ji-ji ignorance is bliss. He doesn't need to know." Mei quickly retorts "Are you sure that was a good idea? What if she goes and hurts other people?" For Mei that was the wrong thing to say. Akane looked down.

Naruto, raised his spiritual pressure and grabs Akane and Kyoka by the waist and pulls them close. "I don't appreciate you thinking that my one of my future wives would do that. I trust her with my life. Same with Kyoka-chan" Both Akane and Kyoka look at him lovingly. "Naruto-kun" both girls said then gently snuggled up to him. Slowly releasing the pressure Mei gets a hold of her self and looks down.

"I'm very sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't know. Can you forgive me?" Naruto nods "Its okay Mei-chan. I just want you to know that I will protect anyone that holds my heart. These two girls have been with me from the start. They are precious to me." Mei nods and walks over to him and introduces herself with a smile.

"Hello I am Mei Terumi nice to meet you" Akane and Kyoka return the gesture. She then looks at Naruto. "I am sorry for what I said Naruto-kun. And I hope one day I can be a special person in your heart."

Mei then walks past them to exit the tent "_Great I think I just messed up the only chance I had of happiness with a man._" She almost reaches the end of the tent until she feels someone tug on her arm bringing her to a hard rock chest.

She looks up at Naruto who is smiling "Mei-chan its okay I know you didn't mean it. But know you already do have a special place with my heart. I still have to take you on a date remember?" Naruto then leans in to peck her lips softly.

Mei feels her heart beat and hugs him before whispering "Thank you Naruto-kun" Naruto only soothes her back "Now go on future Mizukage, you got an invasion to run" Mei looks up and smiles and pecks him on the cheek and walks out.

Turning his attention to Akane and Kyoka who Kyoka seemed to be blushing but quickly spots him looks down. Naruto only raises an eyebrow.

"Well Naruto-kun tell me what number girlfriend is that?" Akane says with a snicker. Naruto only smiles "Not sure Aka-chan. I lost count after Hinata and Ino." All three share a laugh. "Well what do you guys want to do." Naruto asks.

Akane and Kyoka look at each other well we can go train for a little before going to sleep. Walking off they decided to brush up on his swordsmanship skills and his kido. Around night time Naruto decided to go back to his tent while Akane and Kyoka go back inside his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Both Akane and Kyoka sat there on a bed. "**So Kyoka-chan you ready?**" Kyoka with a blush slowly nods.

Akane wraps her arm around her "**Come on Kyoka-chan its okay. Every one gets nervous their first time. I am sure if you just tell him he will be slow and gentle with you**"

Kyoka looks at Akane '_Well why wasn't he with you?_' Akane blushes, "**Well that's because I used to have toys that did that for me. And also I like to be put into submission.**" Kyoka only nods.

"**Kyoka-chan trust me, take your time with it. I'm sure Naruto will understand**" Kyoka nods and looks at her. "_Okay I think I'm ready_"

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto reaches his tent and was surprised not to see Mei there since she has been cuddling with him for the past couple of days. "_Hmm she's probably still discussing the plans with the commanders._"

Naruto thought. Naruto takes off his shirt and lays down his sword. Making his way to his make shift bed he hears his sword hum, out comes Kyoka still sporting a small blush. Naruto see's her and smile " Hey Kyoka-chan. Where's Aka-chan?" Kyoka responds

"She still in the mindscape. Shes asleep actually" Naruto nods before gesturing her to come near him. Walking towards him she snuggles very close to him. Naruto begins to play with her hair. Kyoka takes this time to look at him. Noticing she is looking at him he looks down and smiles.

"Whats on your mind Kyoka-chan?" Kyoka only blushes. "_Okay all you have to do is tell him. You can do it_" Kyoka thought.

Suddenly she responds "ithinkimready!" Naruto looks at her weird. "Kyoka-chan repeat that a little slower" Kyoka takes a deep breath "I-I said I think I'm ready to do it" Naruto still looking at her weirdly.

"Do what Kyoka-chan?" Kyoka responds "I think I'm ready to finally have sex with you" Kyoka says blushing while looking down. Naruto goes wide eyed for a second. He props onto his elbows and brings her chin up

"Kyoka-chan, are you sure? I mean I don't want you to do this just because you think you should" Kyoka looks at him and kisses his cheeks "I want this Naruto-kun. I really do" Naruto seeing the sincerity of her eyes smiles

"Well them I will make sure you well love what were about to do" Kyoka blushes a little "Ah Naruto-kun, I'm a v-virgin" Naruto only smiles "Okay that only makes it more special. I promise I will be gentle okay?" Naruto nods before he towers over here.

* * *

**Lemon**

* * *

Once on top Naruto slowly kisses her on her lips sensually. Kyoka responds by grabbing his face and deepening the kiss. Moving his hands towards the sides of her kimono, he gently rubs them up and down. Kyoka was now relishing in this feeling. She felt so light when ever she kissed him or he touched her.

Naruto gently took the collar of the kimono and tugged it to the side giving him enough room to plant kisses on her neck. Naruto began kissing under her jaw then down to her neck. Leaving the whole side of her neck unkissed. Kyoka now biting back her moans from the feel of his lips on her neck. Slowly he brings up his mouth to her lips kissing her.

Kyoka responds eagerly by kissing hm as well. Naruto slowly lick her lips trying to gain entrance. Kyoka happily lets him in her mouth. This was new for Kyoka, so she spent a good amount of time exploring his mouth. Naruto felt a little more turned on that his mouth was being explored by Kyoka. With a hint of lust he breaks the kiss and whispers in her ear

"This kimono is blocking what I really want. Take it off" Kyoka who was slightly turned on as well begins to undress. Naruto takes off his pants leaving him in his boxers. When the Kimono drops Naruto could not help but marvel at such the beauty.

Kyoka's skin was somewhat pale but it made her look beautiful in the light. Her body was slim, not too skinny and not to fat. Traveling his eyes to her chest he couldn't help but look at her nice plump breasts. They were a good size, comparable to Akane and Mei. Her nipples were pointy and red, it really brought them out considering her skin was a little pale.

Kyoka also took time to look at him, he had muscles in all the right places, and it looked like he was building a tent down there. With a blush she looked at him "So what do you think Naruto-kun?" Naruto only gets closer to her and kisses her lips.

"You are so beautiful Kyoka-chan. There are so many things I want to do to you. But I promise I will be gentle. If your uncomfortable let me know okay?" Kyoka only nods feeling flustered that this was her first time showing anyone her body, Naruto lays her down gently. He looks at her then his gaze travels down her chest. Leaning down he takes one breast and gives it a lick. Looking up he see's Kyoka shudder. Naruto continues to lick her nipple and then decides to suck on it. Kyoka was now moaning at this feeling.

"Naruto-kun, please play with my other one" Naruto nods and while sucking her nipple, he uses his fingers to gently rub her other one. Kyoka was now feeling more loads of pleasure. She couldn't believe that just by this touch alone she was getting more and more wetter. Naruto then slowly stops and looks at Kyoka "Kyoka-chan tell me where you want me?"

Kyoka who was slowly panting says "I-I want you down there Naruto-kun if that's okay" Naruto only smiles "For you Kyoka-chan wherever you want me I will be" Slowly he descends down. Reaching the spot, he slowly pushes her legs aside he looks at her vagina intently. He could see that it's wet. Kyoka quickly covers it up with her hands and says embarrassingly

"Naruto-kun don't look at it like that" Naruto only smiles "Kyoka-chan. Yours is beautiful. And since you are my queen I will treat it lovingly." Naruto sticks his head forward and gives Kyoka a long lick. Kyoka unexpectedly moans.

Kyoka couldn't believe she was feeling this good "Naruto-kun do that more please" Kyoka says pleadingly. Naruto then begins to give her long continuous licks to her vagina. Kyoka can't take it any more and moans louder. Naruto then begins experimenting. While continuing his licks he puts one finger in her pumping in hr while licking.

Kyoka now as going crazy. After a few minutes of moaning he takes his finger out and grabs her legs and places them on her shoulder. Naruto now was sucking on her vagina for dear life, alternating with his tongue. Kyoka started to moan his name. She starts to feel a feeling in her stomach. She pants

"Oh my god Naruto-kun I'm almost there! Please don't stop! Please I beg of you!" Naruto increases his sucking and licking and finally she yells "Naruto-kun I'm cumming!" A load of liquid comes out of her and into to Naruto's face. Naruto drinks it all and looks up at Kyoka who has a smile on her face while panting.

"You taste so good Kyoka-chan" Kyoka looks at him with a blush. Naruto then takes off his boxers which his eight inch cock pops out. Kyoka couldn't help but stare at how it looked. Naruto looks at her and says

"You ready Kyoka-chan?" She nods. Naruto towers over her and puts his cock directly in front of her vagina. He looks at her one more time "Now Kyoka-chan this is going to hurt. But it is only temporary. Just tell me when you want me to move okay?" Kyoka nods. Naruto gently pushes it in. Kyoka suddenly moans at such the feeling.

Sliding in a little bit more he feels the barrier. He looks at her and with a nod from her she continues. He pushes and breaks her hymen. Kyoka instantly screams, Naruto seeing this kisses her mouth trying to get her mind off the pain. Slowly he puts his whole length in her. Naruto then looks at her face and sees the tears. He slowly kisses each one that fell and proceeds to kiss her again.

After a few mintues of being in her he hears her speak "It's okay Naruto-kun. You can go now" With a nod he slowly pumps in and out of her. Kyoka knowing that the pain in her lower region was over slowly starts to moan at the pleasurable sensation. "Faster Naruto-kun" Kyoka says.

Naruto now thrusts at good pace. "More Naruto-kun! More!" Increasing his speed even more thrusts even harder. His balls slapping the underneath of her vagina. "You feel so good inside me Naruto-kun!" Naruto occasionally grunting feels himself coming close. He stops and pulls out. Kyoka who was enjoying the feeling of him inside get angry when she feels him pull out.

"What the hell Naruto-kun! Put it back in me!" Naruto who was little surprised at her forcefulness smiles "Turn around and get on your knees and hands" Doing what she was told she did. Naruto then plunged back inside her going at a fast pace

"Naruto-kun! This feels so much better. Oh my god keep going!" Naruto smirks "You like that baby?You like when I do this." He said smacking her ass while pumping in her.

"Oh yes I love when you do that Naruto-kun" She meets his thrusts with her bucks."I'm so close Naruto-kun please keep fucking me like this" After a few more thrusts he feels her walls closing on his cock.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"KYOKA-CHAN!"

They both said as they came together. Kyoka was filled with his seed. She felt so full with him inside. Naruto pumping his seed into her felt that her vagina was sucking as much of his seed it can. As there orgasms died down. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips.

Kyoka shivered at the cold hitting her down there after he pulled out. Naruto grabs Kyoka brings her close to him. He looks at Kyoka

"So Kyoka-chan how did it feel for your first time?" Kyoka looks up and smiles "It was wonderful. Especially since it was with the man I love." Naruto smiles. "Good it feels good knwoing I did it with the women I love as well"

A few silent moments later Kyoka speaks "Can we do that again?" Naruto looks at her and says "Just what I was thinking." He rolls over and puts his cock back into her.

* * *

**Lemon Over**

* * *

**Mindscape**

Akane was turned on at what happened between Naruto and Kyoka. She couldn't believe Kyoka liked it a little rough since her nature was so calm. She was also surprised she wanted to go one more time.

"_Aww man I should have went one more round with him. Oh well next time we do it I'm taking him until I black out_"

Akane thought with a nosebleed before she materializes out and cuddles on the other side of Naruto.

**Real World**

Another hot sex session and mind blowing orgasm later. They both fell asleep. Mei who just got done preparing for the invasion prepared to go to sleep. Walking back to Naruto's tent she faintly smells something very musky.

Upon opening the flap she blushes when she says Naruto and Kyoka naked. She also spots Akane cuddled right beside him "_Well it looks one of them have a good night. Maybe we might even get that far on our date._"

Mei thought with a slight nosebleed picturing how they were going to do it. Taking off her shoes, she cuddles on top of Naruto and drifts off to sleep as well.

**In Kirigakure**

A man could be found sitting in a dark office. Looking out as his village. Suddenly he feels a a presence. Turning around he see's man kneeling.

"Mizukage-sama, it has been a few days since our forces have returned from out miniature invasion. It is safe to say that they are all dead. They may have also taken P.O.W.'s .What shall we do?"

The man turns around "Continue as we planned. It does not matter if they take prisoners or not. At least we have struck fear into the rebels. For now they now they do not stand a chance" The knelled man nods "Hai Mizukage-sama"

**The Next Morning**

Naruto opens his eyes as he see's the brightness from outside his tent. Feeling a lot of weight on him he looks down and see's not only Kyoka, but Akane and Mei as well sleeping on him. Turning his head he says Kyoka awake and looking at him lovingly. Smiling he caresses her check

"Good morning Kyoka-chan how do you feel" Kyoka only smiles and leans into his hand "I feel great Naruto-kun. I feel like a new women" Naruto smiles and kisses her.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed last night" Suddenly he feels Akane stirring. Turning his head he smiles as well "Good morning Aka-chan. How are you?" Akane looks at him and smiles.

"I'm good Naruto-kun. Question is how are you and Kyoka? From what I saw you guys put on quite the performance" Akane says grinning while Naruto laughs and Kyoak blushes.

"Come on Kyoka, let's go into the mindscape so you can tell me more of the experience and so we can clean you up. You both reek of sex. We'll see you later Naruto-kun" Akane says kissing him on the lips then disappearing. He turns to Kyoka who plants a kiss on him as well.

"I guess I'll see you as well Kyoka-chan." He then puts his mouth to her ear and whispers "And last night was amazing Kyoka-chan" Kyoka blushes a full red

"It really was Naruto-kun. I love you" Kyoka says kissing his cheek then disappearing. He looks down and see's Mei still asleep. He starts to play with her. Looking down he see's that she looks very peaceful and beautiful when she resting.

Mei fills a pleasant sensation on her head. Like it was being massaged. Looking up she see's Naruto smiling at her. Looking around she see's that Akane and Kyoka are gone. "Morning Naruto-kun. Where's Akane and Kyoka?" Naruto continuing to play with her hair

"Well they went back inside my mindscape." With a nod Mei shimmy's her way up to Naruto to where her head was on his heart. "Naruto-kun?" Mei asks. "What is it Mei-chan?" Mei listening to his strong heartbeat says.

"Can we stay like this for awhile" Naruto smiles and only brings her closer to him. "Of course Mei-chan anything for you" Mei smiles and wraps her arm and legs around him. They laid there for a couple minutes before Mei said something.

"Naruto-kun, you should take a shower. You smell terrible" Naruto slightly laughs "Yeah I suppose so. I'll do it when we get up" Naruto said as they both laid there a little longer.

**Two Days Later**

The day has finally come for the invasion of Yagura's forces to come to the base. Naruto in his tent got on his clothing and snugly strapped Kyoka to the side. Walking out he see's most of the rebel's running around preparing everything.

Catching his attention he spots Mei with Ao and Chojuro and four rebels with her armored up. With a nod they begin to walk out of the base camp towards the plains of field where they were suppose to intercept them.

"Ao I want you to scout ahead and figure out when their near. Come back here once they are close" Mei says. "Hai Mei-sama" Ao says running forward.

**Five Minutes Later**

Ao comes back kneeling "Mei-sama, they are approximately three minutes away." With a nod Ao stands up and appears behind her. Naruto decides to take a step forward, mid step he feels someone grab onto him. Looking at who it was, it was Mei.

"Naruto-kun, promise you will come back to me after this war is over." Mei looks at him with worried and pleadingly eyes. Naruto's expression softens "I promise you will Mei-chan I will come back to you when this over. Now I want you promise me something"

Mei only nods for him to continue "If I end up fighting Yagura I don't want you to interfere okay? Worry about yourself and your teammates here" Mei reluctantly nods before she brings Naruto into a souls searing kiss. Naruto could feel the passion she put into it, Naruto then puts passion into the kiss as well.

After a few minutes they break up, sensing more signatures Naruto turns his head and see's the massive army" They are here Mei-chan" Mei distancing her self from nods.

Out of the forest came hundreds of shinobi's. To the ninja's that were with Mei it looked very daunting. Mei also was feeling slightly nervous. This was her first time in all out battle. This was her chance to prove she was a kage level worth kunoichi. Naruto takes a step forwards and unsheathes his sword.

"_Ready Kyoka-chan, Aka-chan?_" Naruto says in thought. "**Give them hell Naruto-kun**" Akane says.

'_Yes Naruto it is time to show them who we are_' Kyoka says.

The Kiri shinobi can only laugh at who showed up. Although somewhat surprised that they were intercepted early. A man that seemed to be leading them stepped out and turn around

"Today is the day men. We will kill these rebels and end this war. For the Mizukage!" He yells. Suddenly he hears a different voice beside him. "If you have enough time to give a speech, you better make sure you keep an eye on your opponent"

The man turns around only for his head to be lopped off. The Kiri shinobi were shocked. There leader was token down dirtily by this man. One man yelled "Charge!" One man charged at him with a kunai only for him to be cut down instantly.

Naruto smirked. "You thought you could destroy me by striking with power? How naive, no perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word "power" I shall enlighten you. This is what is known as power"

Naruto then slowly builds up his reiastu. Purple reaistu started to encircle him. The pure weight of his reiastu caused many of the Kiri shinobi as well as Mei to stop what their doing to see who was producing such power.

A few minutes of powering up a towering explosion of purple reiastu was found coming from Naruto. "

"Agggghhhh!" Naruto yells.

He steadily brings his power to a controllable level. Naruto continued walking with the purple reaistu around him. The shinobi's were still in shock and couldn't move.

Some of the weaker shinobi's even spontaneously combusted by such the weight. Naruto then disappears and starts to cut people down with a single strike using his shunpo.

Bodies after bodies started to fall. Naruto shunpo's from place to place. Already cutting the army down to a quarter of what it once was. Mei and her squad still shocked finally snapped out of it. "Lets go we can't let Naruto-kun have all the fun" She says smirking.

A group of ninja charge at her. "**Yoton: Lava Globs**" Mei yells. Glob of lava shoots out of her mouth and instantly melts the ninja's that charged at her. Running through more hand signs.

"**Yoton: Yokai no Justu ****(Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)**" A large amount of lava came from her mouth this time encasing the remaining ninja that charged at her. It forms a dome and seconds later she heard screaming and then stopped. Ao and Chojuro by her side ran forward to cut down more ninja's.

Chojuro taking out his Hiramekarei channeled his chakra into it making it slightly bigger decided to cut down more ninja's as well. Seeing how they have defeated the first tier Mei speaks "Let's go guys there are still more people"

**With Naruto**

Naruto at this time could not be stopped by any of the ninja's. Finally closing on the remaining ninja on the field, two ninja's appeared and went through hand signs "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" Two water like dragons shot out at Naruto.

Naruto seeing this channels reiastu into his hands and bats away the two dragons. Both ninja's were shocked. "What kind of monster are you?" They said.

Naruto merely looks at them. "Monster? Nonsense. I am just merely a man who came here today with skills you could not hope to match in this lifetime or the next" Naruto quickly appears behind him and slashes one man with a fatal blow while he points his finger to the other one.

'_Hado No.4: Byarukai_' The lighting beam shot at his heart killing him instantly. Looking forward he see's a man that looked to be like a child, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. Yagura taking notice of the man in front of him speaks

"Who are you?" Naruto looks at him "I am the man that will be ending this war. You are Yagura the Mizukage I presume?" Yagura nods. "It will be foolish to think you will end this war. You will die here."

Naruto only gives a slight smirk "I believe it would be foolish for you to think you will win when I'm already behind you" Yagura goes wide eyed and feels a slash on arm shouting in pain he jumps back and holds his arm. Naruto stands there, flicking the blood of his blade. He holds out his sword for Yagura to see and says.

"Tell me Mizukage, what do you think of my sword?" Yagura eyes him curiously "It looks like a regular sword to me. Why do you ask?" Naruto only sighs "No reason. This sword is a very beautiful one if I do say so myself. It holds such destructive power in such a simple form"

Yagura getting a little impatient, "Enough small talk its time to fight" Yagura runs through forty hand signs before saying "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" Shooting out a dragon made of water at Naruto.

Naruto sighs "This again huh?" Naruto quickly shunpo's out of the way. "You will have to do better then that for your justu's to reach me. But by your display I doubt you will obtain the necessary speed. Launch one at me again. Let's see if it works the second time"

Yagura getting a little more angry at his constant mocking. Dashes towards him engaging him in taijustu. Yagura jumps to give him a round house kick only for Naruto to grab it. Yagura then back flips away and comes back with a barrage of punches. Naruto simply evades with ease. Yagura ends up finally giving him a hook to his face, but realizes Naruto's body gets fuzzy and fades.

"Squelch!"

Yagura attains another slash on his arm. Looking back he see's Naruto. "_H-H-How is he this fast? This is impossible._"

Yagrua thought. Seeing the surprised look on his face Naruto speaks up "Clearly you will need to do better than that. But the question is can you?" Yagura finally snaps "You will regret ever saying that" Yagura jumps back and starts to power up. Seeing this Naruto raises his eyebrows.

He then hears Akane speak "**Naruto-kun I want you to be careful. Since he is a jinchuriki he has something called initial forms. He can go into a partial form of what his demon looks like or he can take it a level higher and go into a full form fully transforming into his tailed beast demon. Do not take him lightly**" Naruto nods.

A tail then sprouts from Yagura along with a dark cloak of chakra. His voice a little more demonic "You will die now he says charging at him much more faster than last time. Yagura at this time decides to unleash even more punches and kicks. Surprised at how he is still to slow he jumps back.

Naruto forms hand seals this time "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" A huge fire ball at least three times bigger than him shoots out at him with such speed.

Yagura seeing this knew he couldn't dodge "**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**" A huge wall of water raises in front of Yagura canceling out his fireball.

Naruto seeing how he is temporally blinded shunpo's behind him and slashes his arm in the air horizontally saying "_Hado No. 54: Haien (Abolishing Flames)_' A purple spiritual blast comes out of hand and incinerates Yagura. Yagura barely had enough time to dodge as it hit him and lit him on fire.

**With Mei**

After Mei finished fighting the remaining batch of shinobi on the battlefield she sped forward to catch the fight between Naruto and Yagura. She was very surprised to see his skills. He was able to cut Yagura with ease even in his partial transformed state with just speed alone.

Not only that but he ws infuriating him. He was using moves that required no hand signs. It was a sight to behold for the Mei and the squad she was with.

"Amazing. To be able to keep up with Yagura with such ease" Said Ao. "Did you see that move he pulled? He literally almost incinerated Yagura? Man I'm glad he's on our side" One rebel said.

Mei stood there in admiration and fear "_Don't lose Naruto-kun. You promised_" Mei thought.

Chojuro snapped her out of attention "M-M-Mei-sama shouldn't we be there helping Naruto-san?" Mei shakes her head

"No he told me to not interfere with his match. So I will respect his wishes as well you all should" Ao, Chojuro and the rebels reluctantly nod witnessing one of the greatest battles they have ever seen.

**Back To Naruto**

Yagura was panting heavily now. To make it worse he was bleeding with some of his clothes tattered. "_I can't keep with him. I think its about time I fully transformed_" Yagura thought. Naruto stood there unfazed.

"Tell me Yagura-san is this how you pictured this war to turn out? You barely standing and me without a scratch? If so then this war was a foolish thought to begin with if it ultimately ended in your demise." That was the last straw for Yagura.

"That is it you will defiantly die now!" Yagura channeling even more chakra begins to transform even further. "**Naruto-kun! He is going in full tailed transformation! Be really careful as he he 5 times stronger than before!**"

Naruto merely nods "_Do not worry Aka-chan. Even in his all out form, he is still no match for me_"

Turning his gaze to Yagura he finally see's him transforming into into a huge turtle like creature, with a crab like shell and the three of its tails behind him. "Rooaarr! You will die now!" Yagura in full state started to form a what looks like to be a water ball of huge proportions. Yagura shoots one out at Naruto. Naruto knew it would be time to take him seriously.

Naruto ends up dodging but only to find more water balls being shot at him. "If that is that all you can do in your new form Yagura-san then I am sadly disappointed"

Suddenly the waters ball stopped for him to Find Yagura in wrapped up in a ball rolling towards him at fast speed. Naruto stood his ground. Holding his hand out and channels a large amount of reiastu in his hand. Yagura comes rolling at him, Yagura feels he's close until out of nowhere he stops.

Peeking from his shell he see's Naruto has stopped him with his bare hands "Impossible no mere human should be able to stop that" Yagura then rolls back and unfolds himself. Naruto smirks

"Ah yes a mere human cannot stop what you just did. That most clearly mean I am something above a human" Yagura takes this time to think.

"_Okay this isn't going anywhere. Amazing tho he can keep up with me fully transformed, I will give it __one last shot to destroy him. He shouldn't be able to dodge or block this_" Yagura makes three clones of himself. The three clones form into a ball rapidly chagrin Naruto. The main Yagura opens his mouth and starts to form a dark ball.

Akane see's this "**Naruto-kun end it now! Don't let him fire off that ball you will die! It's the most powerful justu a jinchuriki can have!**" Upon hearing this Naruto tries to shunpo forward only to be stopped by one of the clones.

**With Mei**

Mei and her squad now had their jaws dropped at what they just witnessed. He stopped one of Yagura's attacks with just his hand. Everyone was thinking what type of power is he displaying? Mei suddenly see's Yagura from clones of himself.

Turning her eyes to the original Yagura she see's him form a black ball. Mei eyes suddenly widens "Yagura is forming his tailed beast ball! Quickly we have to stop him!"

Ao interrupts. "Wait Mei-sama, I thought you said he doesn't want us to interfere?" Mei looks at him with a fierce gaze "Screw what he said! Hes going to die!"

With that said Mei and her squad rushed towards Naruto "_Dammit don't die Naruto-kun_" Mei thought.

**Back To Naruto**

Yagura finally was ready to fire his tailed beast ball. Aiming it Naruto his clones dispel. Yagura then fires his tailed beast ball at Naruto. The force of his ball that he fired was creating shock waves in the air while the ground started to crack.

Yagura knew there was no why for him to dodge since his clones keep him occupied. Turning around Naruto see's the ball incoming. Inches before it reaches him Mei and Akane see's this.

"No Naruto-kun!" They both yelled.

The ball came at Naruto and blasted him. His body was inside the ball. An explosion resulted.

"Boom!"

Mei and the squads had to shut her eyes from such the explosion. Seconds later they see Naruto on the ground in a huge crater not breathing. Everything was silent.

Mei had tears in her eyes "Dammit Naruto-kun you promise you would come back to me! Why!" Looking down at his face she see's him motionless but then hears his voice.

**In The Mindscape**

Akane was crying her eyes out trying to heal Naruto. "God damn it Naruto-kun I told you to be careful!" As she was healing him she realizes that it's not working.

"Why the hell isn't working!" She said frantically. Seconds later she hears his voice as well.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

That's right you thought he was going to die huh? Left you guys with a cliff hanger!:)

So what happened to Naruto?

What will happen to Yagura? And how will this war end?

Will Mei and Naruto finally get it on?

Tune in next chapter to find out.

Review, Favorite, Follow, View, please do it all. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

TheeYelowFlash out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: End Of A War. Onward To Wave

**Authors Note**: Hey guys it's TheeYellowFlash again. I know it took a longer posting this chapter. Like I said I'm still trying to get my school finalized so I can start this spring quarter and I'm also trying to find a job. But don't worry because my finalizing is almost done so I will be posting chapter somewhat more frequently.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: Also people asked me why I made Naruto a Tokubetsu genin. I realized my mistake because in my mind I wanted Naruto to have more privileges and power than regular gennin.

At the time I was unaware that Tokubetsu rank wasn't even a full rank. So I apologize for the confusion. Naruto is a Elite Gennin now.

I also updated the changes on chapter 5 as well as him gaining the Elite Gennin rank.

Also I know the cliff hanger was somewhat predictable when he showed him his sword but I have always loved that scene in Bleach.

When Aizen, Gin and Tousen head to Las Noches to confront Baraggan to join him. He ends up asking how his sword looks and Baraggan just shoes him off by only getting the surprise of his life by using Kyoka. So I just wanted to put it in there.

Lemon in this chapter!

**Official Harem**: Akane, Kyoka, Anko, Mikoto, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsunade, Mei, Kushina, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Konan, Yugito and Kin.

Many people have suggested Samui. So I'm kind of leaning towards her. But other people have asked consistently for Tsume, Tayuya, Koyuki and Fu. You guys are doing a great job.

Although what do you guys think of a Female Haku since we are starting the wave arc?

But I'm still unsure of the **TWO **harem picks for Naruto. So after reading the story review on how you liked the chapter and then tell me who you think would be good. If I see consistency then I will make my choice.

**For Bleach**: Yoruichi, Rangiku and Tia Hallibel

Alright so many people voted for Unohana Retsu, Orihime and Nelliel.

**.3950** totally made me consider Nelliel from his comment. Which made laugh hysterically lol. And I am strongly considering Orihime because I can see where I can fit her without making the story look weird.

So for the Bleach harem is officially **DONE**.

Well without further adieu, here is Chapter 7!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: End Of A War. Onward To Wave

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu" A voice whispered.

At that moment Naruto's body that was on the ground shattered like glass. Mei sat there confused at what just happened. His body disappeared only for her to find him standing in front Yagura.

Yagura thought he was dead, but was stunned to find him in front of him. At in instant Naruto stabs his sword into Yagura's eye. "Arrrggghhh!" Yells Yagura only for him to be slowly reduced back to his original human form. Yagura laid on the ground holding is eye.

"I-I killed you. I saw my tailed beast ball destroy you! Why are you alive?!" Naruto looks at him with smirk.

"Tell me Yagura-san, what made you think that was even me that was in that ball in the first place?" Yagura was now mind blown.

"Their is no way that was a genjustu, I would have seen through it! So how?" Naruto for a moment didn't respond. "I'm sorry Yagura-san but that will have to remain a mystery." He said.

Naruto was about to bring his sword down to end his life until Yagura barely dodged it. Backing up, Yagura runs toward him pouring in chakra in his feet to making him move faster then before with a kunai in hand.

Yagura succeeds in stabbing Naruto in the heart. Yagura laughs menacingly until he see's Naruto smirk.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"

The figure that Yagura stabbed now shattered into pieces again. Yagura didn't know what happened until he felt some on his body. Looking at it, he see's blood. Turning around he see's Naruto sheathing his sword. "Click"

Naruto sliced his him in a fatal spot. Yagura slowly slumped down knowing he was at his end. Knowing he was finished, Naruto was about to turn away until he hears Yagura say something "Thank you" Naruto stopped his movement and raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you? For what Yagura-san?" Yagura shows him a smile while blood poured out of his mouth.

"For releasing me from the genjustu someone put on me. But may I have the name of the person who defeated me?" Yagura says slowly choking on his blood.

"Naruto Namikaze. Know that you died a warriors death Mizukage" Yagura nods "Namikaze eh? Well no wonder. Please tell Mei that she should take the tittle as Mizukage. She deserves it"

Naruto only nods. Yagura laid there with a smile eventually closing his eyes. Finished, Naruto walks over to Mei who was emotionless. Mei didn't know what to feel, she could have sworn she saw him die but here he is walking to her.

Naruto eventually reached her "Mei-chan. What did I tell you? You were not supposed to be where Yagura and I were fighting?." Mei stood there with a blank expression.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto only nods. Mei instantly lunges at him crying hard. Naruto stumbles back a few step almost losing balance. Naruto just smiles as she cries into his shirt.

Instantly Mei picks her head up and starts hitting Naruto in the chest with her fist as she is still in his arms. "You scared me have to death Naruto-kun! What the hell were you thinking!" Mei shouted. Naruto only chuckles unaffected by her hits.

"Come on Mei-chan it wasn't that bad" He says. Mei stops and looks at him"Not that bad huh?" She takes a deep breath in and shouts "**Yoton: Lava Globs!**" Naruto instantly goes wide eyed and shunpo's nearly dodging the lava Mei spat at him.

"Aw come on Mei-chan why do you have got be like that? I said I'm fine" Naruto says as he continues to dodge. Unrelenting with the lava, Naruto finally has enough "Okay Mei-chan stop" He said as he shunpo's behind her and holds her firmly. A few seconds of struggling she finally relaxes into his embrace. He puts his chin on top of her shoulder and kisses her collarbone, while Mei at this time was relishing the lovely sensations he was giving her.

"I am sorry I worried you Mei-chan. I promise I wont do it again" He said planting one last kiss. Mei turns around still in his arms "Alright fine you are forgiven. Only one condition though" Mei says. "Okay Mei-chan what it is it?" Mei wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

"You kiss me like that at one point on our date" Mei smiles at him. Naruto smiles as well and leans in close to her ear and says huskily "Oh Mei-chan, I might do more that just kiss you like that if our date goes right" Naruto says nibbling on her ear before retreating. Mei slightly blushes at his implication.

"So Mei-chan now that you are done spitting lava at me what do you say we head to your new village as the Mizukage? After all Yagura said you deserved it" Mei looks at him in shock. Before Naruto continued.

"It seems someone put a really strong genjustu on him. He was someones puppet this whole time. I believe none of this would have happened if it were not for that. Although this someone must be powerful to place such a genjustu on a man to where he is driven to kill people"

Mei only nods absorbing the information. "Well it looks like I have a job to do. Ao, Chojuro and the rest of you go back to base camp and tell them its over. And that it's time to return home" They all nod before speeding off back to camp.

**Somewhere In The Elemental Nation**

A man with a mask instantly dazes off and grabs his head. Another tall man with purple eyes walks to him. "Leader-sama are you okay?" The man with the mask nods.

"It seems Yagura has passed away." The man with purple eyes raises his eyebrows "Passed away? Well this certainly was unexpected" The man with the mask nods

"It much very is. It's alright though. We will continue with our plan" With that both individuals disappeared into the shadows.

**Two Days Later**

After the war was ended, many of the rebels packed up and headed back to Kiri. Upon arriving they were greeted with many of the people they haven't seen in awhile. Many families were reunited, and no more blood was to be shed.

Most of the ninja's that remained in the village and were loyal to Yagura were given a second chance as well as they pledged new loyalty to the Mizukage. Mei arrived in the village and took the time to address them after repairs were made. Of course with the help of Naruto kage bunshin, the job get done very fast.

Many of the Kiri shinobi and civilians were now standing in front of the hokage tower. Waiting for Mei to speak. Mei began

"As you know the war was ended two days. After almost a year of fighting the bloodshed has finally ended. No more will Yagura be here to do harm. Although I will tell you he was not himself at the time"

Everyone in the crown whispered and were wondering why he wasn't himself and why Mei was defending him.

"We have learned form Yagura himself before his death that someone was controlling him from the shadows. We don't know who it is though. But what I can tell you is that we will live in peace now. We will rebuild our village, and we will once again be on par with the other hidden villages. I stand by you today, to take the seat of the Godaime Mizukage!" She says putting the hat on.

"And as such I have already secured an alliance with village of Konoha. I promise as long as I am the Mizukage of this village, I will fight for this village and I will treat all of you in this village with love!" At this many people roared in applause and cheer.

Many seemed to be happy that she was the Mizukage. Many people believed she deserved it since she was the on leading the rebel forces and did a good job of it. Mei raises her hand to stop the noise to continue.

"But you should all know that their was a man here that was the deciding factor in us ending the war. He took out at least half of Yagura's shinobi, and Yagura himself even when he went into his full jinchuriki form. The man you should be thanking is right here" Mei says motioning Naruto to step forward. Naruto steps forward with his hands in his pocket.

Many of the shinobi were looking at him in fear and respect that this man almost single handily take down Yagura and his army. Many of the kunoichi were thinking about how handsome he looked and how they wanted to bag him as soon as this was over. Stepping forward he spoke.

"As I do take credit for defeating Yagura, none of this could have happened without your new Mizukage. She led the rebel team in hopes of ending such pointless bloodshed. A task she accomplished herself along with the rebels I was just an ally. I know she will lead this village into prosperity."

Many of the ninja's shouted and praised her again. Moving back beside Mei, Mei takes the spotlight again. "And as for the defeat of Yagura and since we are nearing our rebuilding of this village we will hold a celebration for tonight!"

"Everyone will enjoy themselves. This is an order to all ninja's and kunoichi alike as this is my first order of Mizukage!" Mei walked away from the crowd as they cheered knowing that their Mizukage will be different this time around.

**Mizukage Office**

Mei went into her office and began changing many things. She looked out the window of her village thinking of how things will change. Sitting down, she looked around the room. Interrupting her thoughts, a knock was heard. "Come in" Opening the door revealed Ao, Chojuro and Naruto. Spotting Naruto she instantly perks up and smiles at him. Turning her attention to the other two.

"Ao, Chojuro I am not in need of your service right now. Go and prepare yourself for the celebration. You guys need a break." Chojuro shyly nods and begins to walk out. Ao then speaks.

"As you wish Mizukage-sama. Finally you became Mizukage. Your age is just abo..." Ao was suddenly interrupted. "Ao, shut up about my age or I will kill you" Mei said smiling. Ao quickly shuts up "_Why me?_" He thought before walking out leaving her and Naruto in the room.

Hearing the door click she motions Naruto with her finger to come near her. Coming close Naruto got down on one knee with his head down.

"Yes Mizukage-sama. What is it you want with me?" He said jokingly. Mei slaps his head playfully.

"Get up Naruto-kun. You aren't even a ninja of this village" Naruto slightly chuckles before he see's Mei jumping on him crossing her legs over his waist while kissing him deeply with her tongue. Naruto not wanting to upset her actions began kissing deeply as well. After a few minutes of intense kissing he moves back

"Well Mei-chan what would the people think if they saw their Mizukage acting like a hormone filled teenager making out with a man such as me" Mei smiles "Don't really care Naruto-kun. In plus only you will see this side of me" Naruto pecks her on the forehead

"Good I like this side of you" Mei unwraps her legs off of him and stands in front of him "You know you promised me a date Naruto-kun. And I believe the best time to do that would be tonight" Naruto smiles and asks.

"Don't you want to celebrate though with your fellow shinobi?" he ask curiously. Mei only shakes her head "We will have plenty to celebrate. I just want to be with you tonight is all" Mei says honestly. Naruto can hear the sincerity in her voice. He walks up to her and holds her in his arms.

"Good, because I would lovely to spend a lovely night with the beautiful Mizukage herself." Mei buries her head into his chest. Looking up and around she notices that the celebrations have already started to begin. Turning her gaze up into his eyes

"Naruto-kun, let me wash my face and touch up before we go out" Naruto nods his head and says "You don't need to do that Mei-chan. You already look beautiful enough" Mei shakes her head

"Can't Naruto kun. It's a girl thing" Naruto laughs "Okay Mei-chan I'll be here in the office wait for you" With a nod she leaves to get ready.

**20 Minutes Later** (A/N: Because girls take so long to get ready -_- haha. No foreal though)

Mei comes into her office looking the same except the touch ups on her face. Naruto stood up and couldn't help but admire her. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. He knew men would kill to be in this position he was in. A date with the beautiful Mizukage. Noticing his staring Mei smirks

"Are you going to stand there all day and check me out or are you going to take me on a date already?" Naruto snaps out of his staring and smiles.

"Sorry Mei-chan, its not everyday you see a goddess in living flesh" Mei slightly blushes at the word "goddess" Naruto walks up to her and holds out his arm and she gladly hooks her's into it walking out of the office.

**Mindscape**

"**Well Casanova is out tonight again**" Akane says.

Kyoka giggles '_I believe we found another girl to add to Naruto-kun's harem_.' Akane laughs.

"**He keeps playing Casanova and he might have the most girls in a harem in human history**" Akane and Kyoka share a laugh.

'_Well It's comforting knowing they actually might like him for him and that they aren't weak ether_' Akane nods her head before speaking with a grin.

"**So Kyoka-chan, how many times are you going to have sex with him the next time your out**?" Kyoka blushes deep red while Akane just laughs at her shyness knowing she isn't all that shy in bed.

**On The Streets**

Naruto and Mei started out with hooked arms. It eventually led to him holding her hand. Walking down the streets many of the man became depressed at such the sight. It was pretty clear that the beautiful Mizukage is off the market. The women were also sad ridden but also surprisingly shot glares at Mei for taking such a wonderful man. Naruto and Mei walked together close hand in hand.

With a happy sigh she looks up at Naruto who seems to have a serene look on his face. It amazed her how his facial features would change. He looked very intimidating in battle, but then he was warm and peaceful the next.

Noticing Mei look at him, he gives her a real smile making Mei's heart skip a little. Finally reaching their destination he lets her step in first.

The place they went to was a small bar that served food. Taking one of the booths they both sit down. A few seconds later a very pretty girl came up to take their order. Taking a look at whats on the menu he says

"Mei-chan, why don't you order first?" Naurto says. Mei nods and looks up to the waitress. "I would like one miso ramen please" The waitress rights it down uninterested for some reason. Taking her gaze and putting it on Naruto, the waitress puts on a flirty smile

"Hey handsome, what would you like to get?" Naruto smiles at her. "Yes I would like to get the same as Mei-chan as well" The waitress nods with a smile "Alright handsome, those dishes will be up in just a moment. Would you like anything to drink?" Naruto just says.

"Yes water will be fine. Mei-chan what about you?" Naruto said turning his gaze to Mei who looked somewhat annoyed. "Yes I will take water as well" Mei says to the waitress who didn't bother to look at her. "Okay yeah sure" She says before walking winking at Naruto. Naruto only lightly laughs.

The waitress come back with two tall glasses of water. Naruto takes a first sip and puts it down and looks at Mei. "Mei-chan whats wrong?" Mei sat there with a scowl the whole time. "_This tramp is flirting with my Naruto-kun. Doesn't she know that I am the Mizukage?! I run this village?!_"

"Mei-chan?" Naruto says for the second time. Breaking her out of her thoughts she notices his somewhat worried expression and smiles. "Oh nothing Naruto-kun. Just thinking about my new job" Naruto smiles.

"So Mei-chan. How does it feel to have this war finally over?" Mei responds "Well I am very glad this is all over. Now as a nation and village we can finally rebuild and live peacefully" Naruto nods with a smile.

"Answer me this Naruto-kun. How were your able to shatter into glass like that? I honestly believed you died." Naruto smiles at her.

"Well for now I can't go into elaboration about it yet, but I will tell you that Kyoka-chan, has a special ability that allows me to in a way control people" Mei only nods curiously but not wanting to push the subject further sensing how hesitant he is in answering.

After a couple minutes getting to know each other more their food finally came. "Itadakimasu" They both said. After taking a few sips of the soup, Naruto couldn't help but stare at how really beautiful she is.

Now noticing his staring she looks up at him with a couple of noodles still in her mouth. She slowly sucks them up "What Naruto-kun?" Naruto lightly chuckles "That was very cute Mei-chan" Mei smiles at how he makes her feel so pretty about herself.

After finishing the meal the lovely waitress comes back with their bill. "Here you go cutie. And come back anytime. It sure does get lonely here." She says dropping the paper. But she inches closer to his ear "I also left a little something extra if you ever want to get together" The waitress says walking away slowly lingering her finger on her shoulder.

Picking up the bill Naruto puts some money down and looks at the other piece of paper. Seeing it he smirks. Mei on the other hand slowly became furious at the blatant flirting since there are on a date. Looking at Naruto she see's him smirking.

"What does the paper say Naruto-kun" Mei said in a irritated voice. "Look at it yourself Mei-chan" Naruto says giving her the paper. Mei takes it and looks at it narrowing her eyes.

"So the little hussy left her phone number for you. Hmph" She grunts throwing it back at him. Naruto still smirking goes to grab until it lights on fire. Looking up he looks at Mei with tiny bits of smoke coming out of her mouth. "Mei-chan now why did you have to do that?" He says teasingly.

"Get up Naruto. Were leaving" Noticing she didn't add the affectionate to his name his gaze became serious. Walking out of the bar Naruto steps in front of her.

"Mei-chan please tell what is wrong" Mei sighs "Nothing Naruto, lets just go and enjoy the celebration" Mei begins to walk past him until she feels to strong arms bring her into a warm chest. Looking up she see's Naruto looking at her,

"Mei-chan I know your jealous of that waiter. But my question is why?" Mei goes slightly wide eyed before retorting "I am not jealous of her Naruto!" Mei was about to speak again until she was cut off with a kiss to her lips. The kiss felt very passionate for Mei. Separating she stayed quiet relishing in the feel of the kiss she just received and waited for what Naruto had to say.

"Mei-chan, you are the Mizukage. The strongest in this village. Not only that but not many women can match your beauty. She is just an attractive waitress looking for a good time. You on the other hand took the time to know me and care for me. Do you know what separates you from her? Mei only shakes her head. He leans in close to her ear.

"I say older women have more experience in certain situations don't you think?" Naruto says huskily. Mei lightly blushes and plays along. Wrapping her arms around him.

"Do they now? And what type of situations do you mean? Mei whispers back seductively. Naruto smirks and puts his forehead to hers and rests both of his hands just barely above her lower back, slightly touching her plump butt in her dress.

"Well how about we go somewhere and I'll show you Mei-chan" Naruto whispers. Mei nods excitedly and grabs Naruto shinshuning to her office.

**Mindscape**

"**Hey Kyoka-chan he's going to have sex with Mei! Get in here!**" Akane says. Kyoka slowly saunters her way towards Akane with a blush

'_Don't you think that is invasion of his privacy Aka-chan?'_ Akane only laughs.

"**Nah I don't think he even minds. In plus this will allow me to see what kind of positions I can get him in the next time**" Kyoka only blushes. "**Kyoka-chan, don't you want to have sex with him again? I mean it looked like you enjoyed it last time**" Akane says.

Kyoka blushes even more '_Of course I do. I felt so loved. I'm just trying to find the right time_'

Akane giggles. "**Same here Kyoka-chan, same here**"

**Mei's Office**

**Lemon Time!**

Naruto and Mei arrive in the center of her office. Mei grabs a hold of Naruto's face and starts kissing him furiously. Naruto not wanting to disappoint kisses her back with much energy. Naruto then proceeds to pick her up. Mei instinctively wraps her legs around him.

Naruto moves and pushes Mei against a wall. Mei liking the dominance moans into the kiss. Hearing this inspires Naruto to want to hear it more. He slowly licks her top and bottom lip begging for some entrance.

Mei decides to tease him and opens up her mouth just a little, barely feeling her tongue with his when he tries to put his inside. "Mei-chan. Stop teasing me like that" Naruto whispers. Mei finally lets him in. Both of them start to experience a wonderful euphoria in there bodies.

Exploring each others mouth for the first time, Naruto can taste her mouth which sort of tasted like strawberries. Mei on the other hand still tasted a little bit of the miso but still enjoyed it nonetheless. After several minutes of exploring they parted lips to breath.

"Mei-chan, you look so beautiful tonight. If we continue I wont be able to control myself." Mei only gives him a quick, deep kiss. "Naruto-kun, I don't want you to stop. This feeling right now, it feels so right. I think.. I think I'm falling for you Naruto-kun. That battle with Yagura, I felt as if someone took a chunk of me away when I saw you there lifeless." Mei says starting to tear up. Naruto just kisses her and her tears.

"Mei-chan, I think I've falling for you too. Your strong, kind, cheerful and very beautiful. I find peace like in you like I do with Aka-chan and Kyoka-chan." Mei smiles at him brightly. And starts to grind on his bulge a little.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto-kun?" Naruto grins, still holding her, he bring her to closet thing near him. "Mei-chan" Naruto says nibbling on her ear. "I think it's time we christened the Mizukage desk don't you think?" Mei instantly became more turned on

"Oh I do believe so Naruto-kun. The induction as Mizukage wasn't enough" Naruto clears everything off the desk, well more like throw everything off the desk and lays her down.

He leans down and takes her in yet another passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss, he gently trails kisses down her neck then to her ample chest. Mei biting back moans "Naruto-kun, suck on them please." Naruto smirks.

"As you wish Mizukage-sama" Mei lets her dress drop exposing her chest and stomach. Naruto still trailing kisses, makes his way down to one of her breast. Kissing her hardened nipples he breathes on it, giving her heat, which only makes her moan. Naruto begins to lightly work his tongue on one nipple while his other hand massages the other one. Mei now was feeling great, no longer could she stifle her moans.

"Ohhhh Naruto-kun. Please keep going!" Naruto only increases the intensity by sucking on her nipple and pinching and rubbing the other one harder. "That's it Naruto-kun. Play with my tits. You know want too" Still licking one nipple, he takes his hand off the other and trials it down her smooth stomach down to her hot spot. Mei kicks the dress off her.

Naruto reaches down and can already feel she's wet. Tracing a finger around her pussy lips "Mei-chan. As the Mizukage what would you like me to do?" Mei still panting says,

"Oh Naruto-kun as Mizukage, I demand you to put it in me!" Naruto smirks. "As you wish Mizukage-sama" Naruto then kisses her nipple one last time and unbuttons his pants, revealing his huge cock. Mei couldn't help but drool at how big it is. Naruto begins to tease her by rubbing his swollen head on her lips, getting his cock ready and wet.

"Y-Yessss, oh god Naruto-kun. P-please put it in me now. I am begging you" Naruto slowly eases his way in to her hot and warm entrance. Both moaning at the feeling. Fully inside her Naruto begins to pump in and out of her slowly. Mei hating how he could tease her and leave her wanting more yells.

"Naruto-kun stop teasing me and fuck me like crazy already!" Naruto slightly laughs and pumps harder into her. "Oh Naruto-kun, I feel so complete with you cock inside me" Naruto moans and grunts as well "Goddamn Mei-chan, your pussy is clinging on to me with dear life. Damn!" Naruto still pumping into her grabs her breast and starts grabbing and massaging it with great need.

Mei on the other hand has both of her hands gripping the sides of the desk, holding on to dear life from Naruto's thrusts. Feeling herself about to climax "Ahh Naruto-kun, honey keep going! I'm almost there!" Naruto instantly pulls out.

"Mei-chan get on your feet and turn around. I want us to cum together" Mei pouts at not getting to release, but she complies. Getting down she turns around. Naruto bends her over the desk leaving her with her elbows on the table.

He rams his slick cock back into her making her scream his name. One hand holding her shoulder and the other her hip he thrusts even more viciously then before. Mei feels an even greater sensation then what she felt before.

"Holy shit Naruto! Your hitting my G spot! I'm so close to cumming!" Naruto closes his eyes feeling the better sensation he felt before. "Oh god Mei-chan! Your pussy feels amazing!" Both reaching their limits. Naruto was about to pull out until he feels Mei closer her legs around tightly.

"Mei-chan I'm cumming!"

"Naruto-kun I'm coming too!"

Both slumped over the table. Mei speaks up "Naruto-kun that was amazing." She said slowly moving to adjust her position, which in turn makes Naruto hard again still being inside her.

"Who says we were done Mei-chan?" Mei turns her head and smirks as well. "Oh your insatiable Naruto-kun"

Naruto laughs "Well its not everyday you get to be inside of a goddess's pussy" Mei blushes. "Naruto-kun, lay on the table now" Naruto happily nods and lays down on his back. Mei gets on top of him, she slowly sits down, grabbing his hard penis, guiding it to her entrance.

"Ahhh yessss, just like that" Mei says. Naruto just moans and gets even more turned on at the sight of her vagina making his shaft disappear. "That's it Mei-chan. Ride this dick" Mei begins to ride him, grinding her vagina into his shaft.

"Aww yes Naruto-kun, you love when I do this?" She begins to bounce up and down, clearly making the slapping of skins louder.

"Ah fuck yeah Mei-chan. I wont be able to hold long if you keep this up" Naruto says moaning. Bucking his hips meeting her thrusts, they being to meld into perfect rhythm. Mei couldn't take it anymore. She was nearing her climax.

"Naruto-kun! Don't stop keep fucking me with your big cock!" Naruto increases the pace of his bucking, finally feeling her walls tightening on him "Oh god Mei-chan your pussy has a vice grip on my dick" Both Naruto and Mei yell.

"Oh fuck yes I'm cumming Naruto-kun! Cum in me!"

"Oh god, I'm cumming Mei-chan !Take all my cum Mei-chan!"

Both releasing their juices slump down on each other yet again. Removing herself from him, she cuddles next to him on the desk only for them to succumb to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The streets were silently being cleaned up from the celebration of finally being free of Yagura reign. People started bristling outside. Finally looking forward to their new life's.

Ao and Chojuro on the other hand were very worried. They woke up early in the morning to greet their new Mizukage and get her started on the job. But for some reason the door was locked and no one was answering. No mattter how many times they knocked no one would answer.

"U-Uh Ao-san, do you think Mei-sama is still sleeping?" Chojuro says. Ao shakes his head

"Chojuro, its noon, she should be up. You know what that's it I'm breaking the door down." Ao and Chojuro take a step back.

Ao then lunges kicking the door down. Upon entering the saw a sight that not only scared them, but made them both suffer massive nosebleeds.

In the middle of the room, on the Mizukage table, was Mei riding Naruto like her life depended on it. Mei who didn't even hear the door being broken down continued to ride him in pleasure as Naruto sat there with his hands on her hips.

"Oh Naruto-kun you feel so good in my pussy!" Mei yelled.

Ao and Chojuro were both blown back with massive nosebleeds. A few minutes and an intense orgasm later, Naruto and Mei notice that the door was opened, along with Ao and Chojuro on the ground in a puddle of blood. Naruto only laughs. Mei then speaks up

"You think they saw us Naruto-kun?" Naruto only laughs some more.

"No doubt. Although we could tell them it was a dream" Mei looks at him and smirks.

"Nah I think its fine. Their big boys anyways." They both shared a laugh followed by a few kisses and began to clean up.

**Several Days Later**

Naruto and Mei spent every day together after their passion filled date getting to know one another. Over the few days he knew that he had fallen for Mei is well. He informed her of the C.R.A he is in since he is the last member of the Namikaze name. Mei was okay with it as long as she got he share of him as well

Today they decided to spend time cuddling in the office. Sitting on one of the couches, Mei had her head on Naruto's chest with her eyes closed enjoying the closeness. While Naruto was playing with her beautiful auburn hair. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Mei-chan, you know it is time for me to head back to Konoha right?" Mei shoots her head up with a sad pout. "I know but can't you stay at least one more day Naruto-kun?" Naruto only shakes his head and kisses her on the lips.

"I wish Mei-chan, but at least we spent a good couple days together. In plus you will be around when the chunnin exams are held right?" Mei only nods sadly. Seeing this, Naruto pushes her back onto the couch. He kisses her lips softly while trailing his hand near her vagina.

Lightly moaning, she looks at Naruto with love. "I'll tell you what, since this is our last day together, why don't we do your favorite activity?" Naruto says. Mei smirks "Oh and what that be?" She says rubbing his crotch through his fabric.

Getting hard he begins to rub it near her crotch area "Oh you know what I'm talking about" Naruto says slowly increasing his pace. With a low moan Mei took a thinking pose

"Okay Naruto-kun you convinced me" She smiled seductively. And with that they and another night of passionate love making.

**The Next Day**

Naruto was met at the gate by many of the shinobi, kunoichi and civilians alike. Many looked at him as a hero for being the deciding factor that ended the war. Many of the higher up shinobi respected him as well. All in all the village loved him.

Ao and Chojuro were also there. Although after their little intrusion on them, they both weren't able to look at Naruto or Mei in the eyes with out having a slight nosebleed.

Mei on the other hand stood there with mixed emotions. It was bitter sweet for her. She felt very happy that she got to be so intimate with Naruto. Not only that but she was able to get to know him as well and she was able to find someone who liked her for her.

She was upset as well knowing that she wont be able to see him for a while, she felt like a part of her was missing already. She steeped out in front of the crowd gazing at her lovers face. She slowly walked up to him and hugged him tight. Tears started to drop from her green eyes. Naruto feeling a damp spot on his chest. He lifts Mei head and kisses her.

"Mei-chan you know I will try to visit you as much as I can. In plus we will see each other in a month." Mei only nods. Before Ao steps forward and speaks up.

"Naruto-san, on the behalf of the fellow shinobi's and kunoichi's alike, we are very grateful for what you did for this village as whole. And know that Kirigakure is always open to you" Naruto nods.

"Thank you Ao-san. You all are strong. I know this village will flourish, especially with Mei-chan as the Mizukage." He looks back at Mei who has been looking at him the whole time.

"It's time for me to go Mei-chan. Take care." Mei nods before remembering something "Wait Naruto-kun take this scroll. It confirms our treaty with Konoha. Mei then pulls away to walk back. Suddenly she gets pulled the other way and she feels a pair of warm lips on hers.

Relaxing into the kiss she deepens it by adding her tongue. Breaking apart she hears three words that made her heart flutter.

"I love you" Naruto says before vanishing from sight via shunpo.

Mei stood there wide eyed and repeated his words. "I love you. Naruto-kun loves me? I love you to Naruto-kun" Mei says in barely audible whisper.

**A Day Later**

Naruto saw the gates of Konoha as he approached. It only took him one day to reach Konoha then the standard two to three days. His shunpo was defiantly fast and could have gotten to Kirigakure faster.

Nearing the gates he didn't even bother to check in with the gate guards. He was very anxious to figure out where he can get his finally get his village started. Seeing the huge red tower he slows down and comes to a walk.

**Hokage Tower**

Upon entering he checks with the secretary to see if the hokage is busy. Getting the affirmative of him not being busy he heads up the stairs knocking on the door he hears "Enter" Slowly opening the door he says his ji-ji furiously stamping away at paperwork. Looking up Sarutobi see's who it is, he smiles genuinely at his adopted grandson.

"So Naruto-kun I take the mission was a success" Naruto only nods before throwing him a scroll. Unwrapping it Sarutobi nods his head with a approval. Naruto then speaks up.

"Okay Hokage-jiji, I finished the mission now tell the name of this village." Sarutobi nods.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know any history about your mother's side?" Naruto shakes his head. Sarutobi continues.

"Well your mom was not born here in Konoha. She actually belonged to a village called Uzushiogakure. A village known for fuinjustu and longevity. Fuinjsutu, which was the art of sealing.. Anything you could possibly imagine, they would be to do with a seal. Kushina, came here because of the special chakra she contained and that she was going to be the next jinchuriki of the Kyubi No Yoko."

At this Naruto went wide eyed. He did not know that his own mother was the previous host of Akane. He knew he had to ask her about that later. Naruto then asks. "Ji-ji what happened to Uzushiogakure?"

Sarutobi sighed very sadly and was about to continue until in comes a a little pug with a Konoha hitai-ate. The little pug jumps on the table. "Kakashi has a message for you" The pug says in a gruff voice handing him a scroll. Naruto although looked puzzled at the dog, wondering how it talked. Reading it Sarutobi sighs.

"Okay thanks Pakkun. Go back and tell him I'm sending someone" With a nod Pakkun runs off. Sarutobi now looks at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I know you just came back from a mission but I would really appreciate if you can take this one" Naruto only sighs.

"What is the mission old man? But you better tell more about Uzushiogakure when I get back." Sarutobi smiles. "I will Naruto-kun. Well it seems Team 7 was on a C rank turned A rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna. They not only encountered two chunnin missing nin's, but it seems they have encountered an A rank missing nin by the name of Zabuza Momoichi, former seven ninja swordsman of the mist."

"Team 8 is there as well as a joint mission but it seems Kurenai and Kakashi are holding him off and having trouble." Naruto absorbs the information giving to him. He wanted to stay here for a little bit. But this was his ji-ji and this might be a chance to test someone who knows how to handle a sword.

"Alright ji-ji. I'll go. Where am I going?" Sarutobi replies "You will be going to wave country. Here is a map." Naruto nods and walks out of the hokage tower. Looking at the map he quickly shunpo's out of Konoha.

**With Team 7 & 8**

Kakashi knew that agreeing to continue on with this mission would be in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome. Not only he had to fight to missing nin's but now he has to fight against a member of the famed seven ninja swordsman of the mist.

Kakashi and Kurenai told their students to guard Tazuna. At first they were all afraid of the mist he produced followed by an enormous amount of killing intent courtesy of Zabuza. Sauske was even close to stabbing himself with a kunai. Although his a speech was able to calm him down. So where do we find Kakashi now? Well we can find him inside a water prison justu held by Zabuza. While a clone of Zabuza is fighting Kurenai.

"_Man this water prison justu is unbreakable. Only if someone were able to attack the original Zabuza. But Kurenai is fighting a clone, while the students are protecting the builder. Man I hope help comes soon._" Kakashi thought

**Kurenai P.O.V.**

"_Damn none of my genjustu techniques seem to be working. And I'm running low on chakra too. Dammit_."

Kurenai once again engages Zabuza in taijustu hoping to at least land a hit. Kurenai jumped and threw a roundhouse only for Zabuza to dodge it and come with an upwards slice, nicking her side. Kurenai jumps back and winces in pain.

"As beautiful as you are, the genjustu mistress of Konoha, I have to kill you. Goodbye." Zabuza lunges at Kurenai to fast for her eyes to comprehend. As a last defense she holds up a kunai only for her to be knocked back into a tree. Half lidded, she see's Zabuza approaching her.

"_Well I guess this it. Again. Kami why do I always end up in these situations? My only regret is that I didn't get to find a man. Or go on a date with Naruto-kun._" She thought.

Closing her eyes. She slowly opens them again to find a tall blonde man standing in front of her.

"_I-Is that, that Naruto-kun? He would end up saving me again. My hero_" Kurenai thought smiling before passing out due to energy exhaustion.

**Naruto P.O.V. **

Shunpoing through the forest Naruto see's foot prints he stops to look at them. "_Well it seems these are fresh. They must be up ahead_" Naruto thought.

Speeding further into the forest he senses multiple energies. Coming to a clearing he hops on a branch and stays hidden. "Well this is team 7 and 8." Naruto said. Looking around he see's Sauske, Sakura and Sai guarding an old man.

Next to them as well he see's Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Looking further he see's a man with grey hair in a bubble. Finding his target he see's a man with a huge sword slowly walking towards a women. Noticing who it is, he quickly shunpo's in the middle of them.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Zabuza came close to Kurenai until another person jumped in front of him. Looking at him all he can tell was he was a tall blonde man with a sword. "So who are you and why are you here?" Zabuza asked. Naruto gently placed his palm on the hilt of his sword

"My name is none of your concern for now. I was sent on a mission to back up the man your holding and Kurenai-chan." Zabuza smirks under his mask. Naruto took this time to examine him. He was tall and noticeably muscular. Along with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face with his hitai-ate sideways to his head. He also had huge sword in his hand.

"Are you any good with that sword?" Zabuza says. Naruto remains silent. "Well more ninjas for me to kill. That's fine." Zabuza said only for him to lunge at him with sword. Zabuza an inch away swings his sword knowing he is finished, but Zabuza witnessed something that shocked him to his core.

Naruto stood there with one hand in his pocket and the one of his fingers with his other hand blocking his sword. Naruto smirks.

"Well you surely do know how to swing a sword. Above average skill at best Zabuza Momoichi. Well let me show you the difference in our skill."

At instant Naruto shunpo's behind him and draws his sword with his other hand slicing Zabuza's body. It all happened too fast for Zabuza, he didn't even registered what happened. The water clone suddenly disappeared.

The original Zabuza was in shock at how quick he moved. It was then he felt liquid rolling down his arm. Looking down he see's blood. Shocked he hears Naruto speak .

"Zabuza-san. Look at where I struck you." Zabuza looks ay his arm and instantly goes wide eyed, Naruto seeing this continues.

"Yes you see I was an inch a way from slicing an artery. My precision is precise. So that was to instill fear. Tell me Zabuza-san do you fear me now knowing I have the speed and precision to end your life at an instant?"

Zabuza only looks at him silently still in shock. Turning slightly Naruto see's his reaction. "I see it has worked. Although I am curious how you fare with such a big sword. Would you mind appeasing my curiosity?"

**With The Gennin**

Shino and Kiba sat there with there jaws opened. "Shino, did you see that? Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei had such trouble fighting him but this guy had no problem. Who is he?" Kiba says.

Shino adjusts his glasses "I believe he is Naruto Namikaze. He was in our class on graduating day. You don't remember the skills he show cased at the graduation test's?" Kiba looks at him and yells "Thats this guy!" Shino nods.

Hinata decided to butt in "Yes Naruto-kun is very strong. I haven't seen him fight a real opponent but I didn't know he was this strong too" Hinata said blushing at how manly he looked in battle.

Sakura and Sai stood surprised as well. Sauske on the other hand was fuming. "_First he takes my mom, now he takes down an A class missing nin. How did he get this much power? It must be his sword. I will demand it from him when it's over_" Sauske thought.

"_Look at this baka trying to upstage my Sauske-kun. I bet Sauske-kun could have defeated him if he didn't have to come and interrupt the match_" Sakura thought

**Back To Naruto And Zabuza**

"_Shit I didn't even see him move. Not only that but he's right. He could have killed me at instantly. But why am I still alive. It just seems he's looking for a good fight though. From his swordsmanship skills it seems his skills dwarf any of the members in the seven ninja swordsman of the mist. Damn I'm bleeding to heavily I will surely die if I continue_" Zabuza thought.

"I suggest you let Kakashi-san go before I end your miserable existence."Naruto says. Zabuza was about to say something until he felt tiny needles prick his neck. Zabuza drops and releases the water prison justu Kakashi's in. Looking at Zabuza body they see a figure with a mask,

"Yes thank you for weakening him. I have been searching for him for awhile. I am hunter nin. He is my bounty now" The masked person said before disappearing with the body. With them gone Naruto quickly shunpo's towards Kurenai checking her vitals. Team 8 ran towards their sensei.

"Naruto-kun is Kurenai-sensei alright?" Hinata said. Naruto looks at her and smiles causing her to blush. "Yes she is Hinata-chan, aside from her cut she just passed out is all." Naruto then performs a simple healing kido on her covering the cut. He looks towards Kiba and Shino.

"Hey man thank for saving our sensei." Kiba says as Shino nods as well. "It was no problem Kurenai-chan is a good friend of mine" He begins to lift Kurenai in his arm bridal style and walks over to Kakashi and his team.

"Kakashi-san" Naruto says. Kakashi eye smiles "Naruto" Naruto then speaks "Ji-ji has informed me of your situation. I am here as your back up." Kakashi nods "I guessed so considering your elite gennin status." Sauske starts to walk over to Naruto.

"Hey dobe. Give me your sword." Naruto turns his gaze to him while the others (minus Sakura) face faulted at the stupidity.

"You call me a dobe yet you did nothing to help your sensei. Very logical Sauske-kun. Tell me how is your mom?" Naruto said while others even Kakashi couldn't help but snicker at his jab. Sauske's eyes were now fuming, he was about to retort until Kakashi decided to change the subject.

"Well now that our little battle has ended lets head to your house eh Tazuna?" Kakashi says looking at Tazuna who was still looking at awe at Naruto. "Umm yeah lets go" They began to walk with Tazuna, while Sauske shot a glare at Naruto along with Sakura joining her Sauske-kun.

Upon walking he was asked questions by the other gennin, Mainly about why he was so strong at only there age. Kurenai slowly woke up. "_Ouch my head. W-Where am I?_" She slightly tilts her head and sees Kakashi's team walking forward.

Titling her head more she see's her students. "_Okay if my students are beside me and Kakashi's team is ahead of us, w-where is Naruto-kun? I know I saw him save me_" Looking up she see's her blonde savior holding her.

She instantly blushes. "_Should I tell I'm awake so I can walk? No this gives me an excuse to get carried by him_" She thought giddily snuggling closer falling asleep again. Naruto feels this and looks down and smiles at her soft and relaxed features.

Hinata on the other hand saw her open her eyes and was about to greet her until she did something that made her a little jealous. She snuggled into him further. She glared at her sensei. "_She's awake and yet she still wants to get carried by her. What the hell. I wish that was me instead_" Hinata thought.

Slowly Hinata realized she developed a deep crush on Naruto. The way he was so calm and caring with her made her like him. Along with how he comforted her and believed in her. She was just trying to figure out how to let him know.

"Ah yes here is my house!" Tazuna yelled. Reaching the house they went inside. "Tsunami I am home!" At in instant a lady with long violet hair, black eyes and civilian clothing with an apron walks in and hugs Tazuna.

"Tou-san your back! How did it go?" Tsunami asked. Tazuna grinned "Well I got the help from the village but this blonde man hear saved our behinds. If it wasn't for him we all might possibly have been dead."

Tazuna looked at everyone "Guys this my daughter Tsunami" Tazuna says. Everyone greeted her with their names. Tsunami then turns her gaze to meet this young man. Blonde hair, nice physique and fierce eyes. She couldn't help but stifle a little blush by such a beautiful man. She walks forward.

"I thank you for helping my tou-san" She says smiling. Naruto smiles back "It is no problem at all. The other ninja's here helped as well. Do you have a place I can lay Kurenai-chan? She is very exhausted" Tsunami nods

"Yes there are a couple bedrooms upstairs. Please choose one." Naruto begins to walk off with Kurenai. Going up the stairs he picked a random room. Upon reaching the bed he sets her down but notices she isn't letting go.

She only seems to snuggle closer to him. Not knowing what to do he hears Kurenai mumble something. "Naruto-kun" Naruto smiles.

"_Is she dreaming about me? Well you certainty are interesting Kurenai-chan_" Naruto thought. He proceeded to kiss her forehead. She then loosens her grip enough for him to set her down. Closing the door he heads back downstairs.

Reaching the bottom he see's all the gennin huddled up around Kakashi. "Naruto we need to talk" Naruto raises his eyebrows. "What about?"

"About Zabuza being alive"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Well there is chapter 7!

Review, Follow, Favorite, View!

Let me know you guys still want more

TheeYellowFlash out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Swordsman vs Swordsman, A Picnic, And A Son's Rage

**Author Note**: Hey you guys! TheeYellowFlash. I am so sorry it took a long to update the story! I actually have been sick this whole week and not to mention this is a pretty long chapter. But I hope you all enjoy this one.

Shout out to star reader trey. He messaged me a couple days ago saying how I'm doing a good job considering this my first fanfic! Messages like those make me happy to write for you guys. So if your reading this, you got my props bro.

Sex in this chapter

As for the harem I thank everyone who reviewed and gave their opinion. I believe no one understood what I said about the bleach harem in the last chapter. It's over! It's done. I already picked the girls. Which is Orihime and Nelliel. So please no more commenting on the bleach harem.

Although for the Naruto harem I am still unsure. Many people have asked for these three girls

**Koyuki**

**Samui**

**Female Haku** (surprisingly enough)

Some brought up a good point though of adding **Hana** so Naruto can have all the ice queens. Along with** Tenten **since she loves weapons.

So I will tell you now. Out of these girls, pick **TWO** who you think would be a perfect fit. Who do you think should be in the harem so it can be finalized. Samui is getting a lot out there from you guys, so she is a very big possibility in being in the harem. By the next chapter I shall have made up my mind on ether one girl or both.

Also regardless if Haku is in the harem or not I am making her Female just because I cant picture her a guy. He looks way to pretty to be a guy lol :p

Also depending on how long the next chapter is, you will get an introduction of the bleach characters in the next chapter, or the one after that.

So here is Chapter 8, sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Swordsman vs Swordsman, A Picnic, And A Son's Rage

**Gato's Hideout**

"Zabuza-sama, are you hurt?" The masked nin said. Zabuza rubs his neck

"Damn Haku did you really have to do that. Now its going to take me a forever to recover?" He says stretching out his neck and body. Haku only giggles

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama. It seems that was the only way I could get you out of there without raising suspicion. In plus it's only for a few days you will feel the stiffness" She says.

A short fat man enters the room looking disappointed at Zabuza. "So Zabuza it seems you failed. That's not what I'm paying you for!" The short man yells. Zabuza looks at him.

"The next time they wont be so lucky, I can guarantee you that." Zabuza says scowling under his mask.

"You better make sure of that Zabuza or I will have to take care of it myself" The man says walking out.

"So Zabuza-sama what did you think of the blonde haired man?" Haku says. Zabuza lies back down on the couch.

"His skills, were amazing. And his swordsmanship, it's passed mine by a mile. He could have killed me anytime he wanted. For once in my life I am not sure if I could hold my own against him." Zabuza says. Leaving the girl to wonder how good the guy really is.

**Tazuna's House**

"Zabuza you say? I am on a hunch he is still alive?" Naruto said. Kakashi nods his head at him.

"From my suspicion's it seems that the masked hunter nin was not a real one. You see usually hunter nin's destroy the bodies on the spot. Not only that but the weapon of choice were senbon's which don't kill but only paralyze." Kakashi says. Most of the gennin were shocked to hear that the man they fought might be alive.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think you are over thinking this a bit? He looked dead." Sakura said. Kakashi was about to respond until Naruto interrupted.

"Sakura-san. How much experience do you have out in the field of being a ninja?" He says. Sakura thinks for a second.

"Well not much considering this our first mission. Why?" Kakashi face faulted and knew what coming.

"How much experience do you think Kakashi-san has out in the field?" He says. Sakura instantly responds "Well he must have a lot considering he is a jounin and our sensei." Naruto nods at her answer.

"Yes that is true. So tell me why do you question Kakashi-san's logic when you have little to no experience at all?" He says. Sakura retorts back.

"Well... Oh yeah well who says you have any experience also? Your just a gennin like us. So you shouldn't be talking baka!" Naruto raises his spiritual pressure making everyone in the room freeze.

"Tell me Sakura-san. Have you ever fought in a war where you had to end hundreds of countless lives all for one man that did not have any trust towards his own people?" He says. Sasuke only snorts joining in the conversation.

"Please a dobe like you has never been in a war. Let alone a real battle" Naruto raises his spiritual pressure more causing everyone in the room to go on one knee showing he was serious.

"N-Naruto let me explain to him about what you said" Kakashi says. Naruto raises his eyebrow, before lowering the pressure then diminishing. Kakashi took a few deep breaths before he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you don't know what your talking about" he says. Sasuke looks at him curiously "What do you mean I don't know?" He says.

"Sasuke, Naruto I'm sure just came back from Kirigakure. Do you know what has been happening in Kirigakure?" He asks Sasuke. Who Naruto, now looks interested at what he has to say. Kakashi continued.

"Kirigakure has been in a civil war for almost a year. The previous Mizukage killed anyone not loyal and that held the slightest power that could oppose him. Many people that died were people with kekkei genkai. Many escaped his rule and began to rebel. After half a year, the leader, who is now the current Mizukage asked for Konoha to assist. Do you know who the Hokage sent to Kiri?"

He said looking at the gennin's who seemed to be hanging on to every word. Suddenly all of their eyes widen. "Yes, the person that was sent was Naruto. And from what I can tell, it seems he mostly ended the war himself defeating over half of not the Kiri shinobi forces but the Mizukage himself." Kakashi said.

Many of the gennin's and now Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked at the news. Someone their age ended a war and defeated a kage level opponent.

"I-I-Impossible." Both Sasuke and Kiba said. "Okay Naruto why the hell are you a gennin if you can beat a freaking kage level opponent!?" Kiba said loudly.

Naruto sighs. "Well Kiba-san I guess I just wanted to see who else was out there" Kiba along with everyone looked at him questioningly. "What the hell? That doesn't make sense" he says. Naruto smirks not wanting to give out information.

"It's not supposed to. Any who, Kakashi-san, how did you know about me being in Kiri? I doubt hokage-jiji would let that out?" Naruto said turning his focus to Kakashi. Kakashi pulls out a black book and throws it to Naruto.

"And what would this book be Kakashi-san?" He says. Kakashi puts his hands back in pocket to take out an orange book before looking at Naruto.

"That book Naruto is called a bingo book. Many of the shinobi of the ranks jounin and above carry these books. In them are ninja's who are criminals, missing nins, or threat to other villages security. From what I can tell you would be the last one. Many ninja's in the book are ranked from D class shinobi to S class shinobi's. The higher the letter, the more dangerous. Take a look on page 256 Naruto." He said.

Naruto opened to the black book and started flipping pages, he see's Itachi on one page which interests him. He eventual reached page 256.

_Name: Naruto Namikaze_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: Unknown_

_Village: Konohagakure_

_Height: 6'4_

_Rank: S class_

_Affinity: Fire (Unsure of more)_

_Justu's: At least B to A class justus. Also able to perform weird justu like moves without forming hand seals but by chanting a phrase._

_Bounty: 1,000,000 million ryo_

_Description: Known to wear an all white long sleeved attire with a purple like belt across the waist. Blond hair, slicked back with a single strain in the front. Also known to be sporting a sword with a green tsuba on his left side. Physically he is very strong. His speed is fast if not faster then the Yondaime's Hirashin no Justu. If spotted approach VERY cautiously._

_Known Accolades: Ended the war in Kirigakure himself fighting the Mizukage and his army._

Naruto was very surprised yet satisfied at what he just read. "_So Mei-chan did this,_ _you sneaky little minx. This is good though. But this is just the start_" He thought. Naruto throws back the book

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. You seeing this?_" Naruto said. He received a mental nod from both.

"**Yes we do Naruto-kun. It is pretty surprising you are already an S rank off the bat, but then ****again you did defeat an army plus a kage**" Akane says.

Kyoka nods '_Our dream is finally starting to come to realization Naruto-kun_' She says. Naruto nods with smile.

"_With you girls by my side these villages will crumble at our name_" Breaking himself from the mental link. Naruto looks at Kakashi.

"Well thank you Kakashi-san for the information. I believe I will take my rest" He said walking back upstairs. Sasuke instantly runs to Kakashi and snags the book. He looks at it along with the rest of the gennin's, only for them to go even more wide eyed then before.

"Holy shit! He is already an S ranked ninja!?" Kiba said. Shino pulls up his glasses and decided to give his input.

"Well it should not be of surprise Kiba-san. He did defeat a kage level shinobi" Kiba only nods. Sakura and Sai were generally shocked at what they heard and saw.

"_I don't think Danzo-sama will like this. I must report to him when I get back_" Sai thought.

Hinata was generally surprised at well, she blushed at how Naruto just kept impressing her even more. She then went upstairs to talk to Naruto. Sasuke though was very enraged.

"_That is it! When I get back to Konoha I am demanding the council for more training. They will train me so I can beat Naruto and Itachi. I will get stronger and have my revenge!_" Sasuke thought before throwing the book back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do then for the next couple of days since Zabuza is still alive?" Sakura said snapping everyone from there thoughts. Kakashi eye smiles.

"Ah yes, for the next couple days you will be training." Everyone nods there heads while Sauske's mouth turned into a menacing smile at the thought of getting stronger.

"So enough about that, everyone go rest up and tomorrow we will begin training." Kakashi said. They all nodded before heading in different directions.

**With Naruto**

Naruto made his way upstairs to retire for the day. Heading from Kirigakure to Konoha, then here to Wave country made him somewhat tired. One thing is for sure, it has been a long day. Walking in the hall he decides to check on Kurenai.

Opening the door he walks in and check up on her. In Naruto's eyes she was a very beautiful women. It amazes him that she still has not had a boyfriend. Knowing she was fine, he walked out. Closing the door he made his to a room at the end of the hall.

Inside he see's it's very plain. A twin sized bed, with a desk and chair for lounging. Taking off Kyoka he sets it on the side of the desk. He then strips down to nothing but his boxers getting ready for bed. As he is about to lay down he hears a knock on his door. "Come in" Opening the door he see's Hinata with a big blush on her face.

For Hinata it didn't help that he was in nothing but his boxers. "_Naruto-kun's muscles look so sexy_" She thought drooling. Naruto seeing the drool can only help but laugh slightly.

"What is it you need Hinata-chan?" He says. Hinata blushes and quickly wipes off the drool. "Eh Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask you a question." She says.

"Yes what it is Hinata-chan?" He says. Hinata looks down and pokes her two index fingers together before looking back at him.

"I w-was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" She says now sporting a full on blush while looking on the ground. Naruto raises his eyebrows at this, then smiles.

"I never took you to be so bold Hinata-chan. What spurred this on?" He says. Hinata took a few moments looking at the ground before looking a Naruto's comforting smile. "_Just tell him! That's all you got to do Hinata! In plus whats the worst that can happen?_" Hinata thought.

"W-Well I have to admit something to you Naruto-kun." She said. Taking in a deep breath she continues looking at him with determined eyes.

"Ever since you helped me that day when I was crying, I stated to feel more confident. You believed in me when no one else would. You even took it upon yourself to train me and be my friend.

"I started to to develop a crush on you when we would train. You were so strong and you took your time with me. You inspire me to be more confident Naruto-kun." She finishes with out a stutter.

Naruto was impressed. "_Wow, she did not stutter one bit in the whole time she said that. She also has a crush on me as well. I can see she has the will to become strong_"

Hinata sat there worried in anticipation of what he might say. Although she felt better knowing she finally said it to him. Naruto finally responds to her confession.

"Hinata-chan, you are a beautiful girl. I can already tell that if you continue training that you no doubt will become a strong kunoichi. I am very surprised that you like me. I can say I am attracted to your gentleness and I would like to see where this goes my beautiful lavender haired girl" He says.

Hinata instantly goes wide eyed, and in a blink of an eye she glomps Naruto with her head buried in his neck.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. So does that mean I can sleep with you tonight?" She says. Naruto chuckles.

"You know I'm starting to like the new confident Hinata. And to answer your question, of course you can Hinata-chan" He says. Hinata squeals and goes to change.

Hinata comes back in a tight light colored tank top that showed off her D cup breasts along with only her panties which were lacy black. Naruto upon seeing her enter whistles and could not take his eyes off her figure.

"Wow, now I really like the new confident Hinata. You look amazing" He says. Hinata looks down with a blush at his complement. She actually did have some more appropriate sleep wear in her pack, but this is how she regularly slept, that and she wanted to impress Naruto.

Hinata knew that she was more overly developed then most girls her age. She figured this would be a good time to flaunt it with her new found confidence. Hinata walks to the bed and notices that Naruto is staring at her very intently.

"_I-Is Naruto-kun checking me out_?" She thought. Hinata knew she would have never done this a couple weeks ago. But with Naruto helping with her self esteem she couldn't help but do it. Reaching the bed she flips the covers so she can get in. Noticing Naruto is still staring at her intently she giggles.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to keep looking at me or are you going to cuddle with me in here?" She says.

"**Wow Naruto-kun her boobs are almost as big as mine and shes only your age. Their going to be huge when she gets older**" Akane says. Naruto could only try and hold back a nose bleed imaging how big they would be.

Naruto breaks out of his staring before nodding with a smile. Naruto walks over to the bed and gets in as well. Naruto takes the initiative and wraps his arm around her and brings her closer to him. Hinata gently snuggles up close to him leaving no space between them.

Hinata begins to think about how her confession went along with the current situation shes in now. "_I can't believe Naruto-kun say's he likes me too! Not only that but he's holding me! I'm so glad I stopped being so shy and took the initiative with him. This day has been wonderful_" She thought happily before closing her eyes.

Naruto thought about the same thing as well._"Never knew Hinata-chan had a crush on me. I'm glad she told me though. She really is a nice and gentle girl. Not only that but she is beautiful as well. I can't wait to see where this goes._" He said smiling before sleep claimed him.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata felt the rays of sun hitting her face. She looks around and notices she is in a bed. Remembering what happened the night before she couldn't help but smile brightly. Looking down she see's an arm wrapped around her. Looking at it, she traces it back to where it came from.

She see's Naruto's calm face with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but look at how handsome he is with his whisker marks and angular face. Hinata moves around to get into a better position to try and fall back asleep until she feels something poking her.

Not knowing what it was she moves her hand back and begins to feel what was poking. Grasping it she begins to move her hand up and down feeling the texture. She then hears Naruto moan in his sleep. Hinata instantly lets go and squeaks.

"_I-I-I just touched Naruto-kun's penis! Oh my god I hope he didn't notice. He's so big though_" Hinata thought before playing through scenarios that included the object she just grabbed. Suddenly she feels Naruto wrap an arm around her that brings her closer to him.

"You didn't think I would notice huh Hinata-chan? You know, if you wanted to use what you just grabbed you should have just said so. I would have let you" Naruto said with a voice that held lust. Hinata blushes hard and begins to have a slight nose bleed at his flirting. She turns around so that shes facing him.

"S-Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't know that was you" She said with a blush. Naruto only chuckles.

"Well that's fine Hinata-chan. But know next time I might not be so forgiving as it tends to have mind of its own" He said with a voice that's still held the same amount of lust. Hinata rubbed her thighs together starting to feel her loins warm up.

"Well since were both awake why don't you say we meet everyone downstairs and get breakfast?" Naruto says. Hinata nods thankful that he didn't continue. With a smile before getting up to get dressed. Naruto followed by putting on the same attire.

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai woke up feeling rejuvenated. She sits up and puts her legs on the floor and thinks about what she remembers from yesterday. "_Let's see so we were on our way to Tazuna's I believe, and then I woke up to find myself in Naruto's arms. He probably put me down here. How sweet of him to take care of me_" Kurenai thought with a smile.

She got up and stretched. She made her way to the bathroom and wash up. Finishing her morning routine she hears a squeak across the hall. Kurenai gets out and follows it to where she heard it. She see's a door slightly opened. Looking in she see's her student Hinata in a skimpy tank top, not only that but she was in the arms of Naruto.

She instantly got jealous seeing them together like that. "_How I wish he would hold me like that_" She thought.

Kurenai then hears them shuffle around. Not wanting to get caught she quickly heads downstairs.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto and Hinata finished up with their morning wash up and headed downstairs. They arrive to see everyone at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey guys nice for you to join us. Breakfast is ready if you want some" Tsunami says. Naruto nods then looks at Hinata who looks back at him with a blush as they separate to get food. Naruto grabbed a plate of what Tsunami made and headed back to the table.

Hinata did the same but her team along with everyone else noticed she was smiling a lot more brightly today. Kurenai picked up on it and remembered what she saw making her slightly jealous but decided to push it to the back of her mind.

Kakashi sat there with his usual orange book, seeing how everyone is at the table he gets everyone's attention.

"Well my little gennin's, after breakfast we will begin our training for the this week" All of the gennin's nod their head while Sasuke's dark smile grows. Kakashi turns his head to Kurenai.

"Kurenai while you were sleeping yesterday I informed my team and yours as well that Zabuza is still alive. So I decided we should take this week to train them" He says. Kurenai nods.

"I figured considering that hunter nin's dispose bodies on the spot." She says. Kakashi nods his head

"Well after breakfast lets begin training. Oh and Naruto what are you going to be doing since you really don't need to train?" He says. Naruto takes a thinking pose.

"Well I guess I can help anyone who needs it" He says. Kakashi nods his head. Sasuke only snorts before heading out, followed by Sakura who has to follow her Sauske-kun. As everyone finished they headed outside.

Once the teams were there Kakashi turned around. "So now that were here lets begin our training. We will start with tree walking" He says with an eye smile. Team 8 and Naruto face faults at what he just said. Sakura raises her hand.

"Eh Kakashi-sensei isn't walking on a tree impossible?" Team 8 and Naruto face fault yet again this time hitting the ground. "_My god, I never knew that one of the smartest girls in the academy lacks commons sense_" Naruto thought.

"**I agree Naruto-kun. This is astounding in itself**" Akane says. Kyoka giggles

'_Alright that's enough Naruto-kun, Aka-chan. Although it is amazing we have other things to focus on_' She says.

Naruto smiles "_Ah my cute little mirror flower, the voice of reason in my life_" He says while Akane giggles and Kyoka blushes.

'_Stop it Naruto-kun_' She says blushing.

Chuckling he diverts his attention to Kakashi who finished the explanation of channeling chakra to our feet climb up the trees. Sakura nods while Hinata interrupts.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei we already know that exercise." Kakashi looks at her and scratches his head with an eye smile trying to think of another exercise before Kurenai interrupted.

"Yes Hinata-chan is right. So as your team does tree walking, we will do water walking. In plus I have been wanting to have you guys do that anyways" She says. With a nod from Kakashi they break.

Team 7 make their way to a large tree. Kakashi looks at them and begins to explain. He channels chakra to his feet walking up the tree being parallel to the ground.

"You see the trick is to start of slow since this is your guys first time. You have to find a constant balance in channeling the chakra. To much and you blow off the tree, not enough you wont make it up." Kakashi then throws them three kunai.

"A good way to see if you are making progress is to mark where you end up" With that the three gennin's grabbed the kunai and began the exercise.

Naruto walked with Kurenai's team to a small pond not far away from where Kakashi's team was.

"Alright this exercise is a chakra control exercise like tree walking. Although it is a little advanced" Kurenai put one foot on the water channeling her chakra, followed by her other foot. She began walking until she was a feet out.

"The goal is too mainly concentrate on channeling the right amount of chakra. The reason why this makes it a little more advanced then the tree walking is since this is water, the flow is constantly moving and changing. In so, you have to adjust the level of chakra your putting out. But know if you put too much or too little you will sink" She finished walking back to land.

The three gennin's started out by putting one foot on the water to get used to the flow followed by putting their other foot on. Kiba was the first one to sink and began to continually sink. "God damn it! why do I keep sinking!" He says. Naruto seeing this walks up to him.

"Kiba-san, relax for a moment. It seems you are putting to much chakra in each step. You remember in the tree exercise how each step you took, you regulated the chakra?" He says. Kiba nods.

"Do the same thing you did with the tree walking exercise. Regulate each step with the right amount of chakra instead of putting to much hoping to adjust to the movement of the water." He says. Kiba nods and begins doing what Naruto told him. Kiba began to walk further then before without sinking.

"Yes I'm finally doing it!" Kiba says. Seeing how he was done Naruto decided to check on Shino and Hinata. It wasn't until he was attacked by a huge dog. "Woof Woof!" The dog says. Naruto smiles.

"And who are you" He says petting the dog. Kiba finishing walking to and back yells "This is my companion Akamaru. Right boy?" The dog barks and nuzzles his head into him.

"Interesting why didn't I see him when we fought Zabuza?" Naruto asks. "Oh Akamaru was there, he was hurt and tired after we tried fighting Zabuza with Kurenai-sensei" Kiba says. Naruto looks between Akamaru and Kiba, "Well alright. It seems you have gotten it done. I'll see you later Kiba-san, Akamaru" Naruto says to them.

Continuing his way down he spots Shino, he see's that he has grasped the concept well and had very little trouble. Walking to Hinata, Naruto see's she has the hang of it as well but begins to sink after four or five steps. Walking back to land Hinata spots Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How am I doing?" She says. "Your doing pretty good Hinata-chan, it seems our exercises have been paying off" Hinata nods with a smile before she continues. Naruto took this time to walk to Kurenai who is sitting down and has been looking off at the sky for a while now. Sensing him near she smiles at him and greets him.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you?" She says. Naruto smiles back

"I am very good Kurenai-chan. So I wanted to ask you a question" He says. Kurenai looks at him a little curiously "What is it Naruto-kun?" She says. Naruto sits next to her to where their shoulders are closely brushing each other.

Kurenai wasn't prepared for this, so she slightly blushed at such closeness. He looked at her. Kurenai couldn't help but stare into his eyes at well, unable to break from his gaze.

"So Kurenai-chan, I was wondering since we are going to be here for awhile and I owe you a date, lets have our date here?" He says. Kurenai goes wide eyed followed by jumping at Naruto with a hug that knocked him down.

They ended up in a position where Naruto was on the bottom holding Kurenai and she was on top of him. She began to blush.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun. I would love if we had our date" She says. Naruto smiles and tightens his grip on her bringing her closer to him.

"Alright sounds good. What do you say about tonight?" He says. Kurenai who has a full on blush could only nod not trusting her voice. Naruto laughs.

"Well good. I will prepare everything for tonight. While you train and rest my little ruby eyed queen" He says letting go of her and standing up which she pouts at only for her to realize Naruto is already gone.

Inside her head Kurenai was jumping up and down "_Yes I finally get my date Naruto-kun! Oh I'm so excited! I got to freshen up, put on make up, and so much more. As soon as our training is down I got to look perfect_" She thought.

**A Few Hours Later**

Team 7 and 8 finished with both of their exercises. Both teams were very exhausted. Deciding to call it a day they made their way back to Tazuna's house. Team 7 and 8 began to clean up and get ready for dinner. How ever Kurenai saw who was in the kitchen, it was Naruto.

While everyone passed by to get cleaned up she gently tip toed to see what he was doing. She then gets stopped by his voice.

"Kurenai-chan I know it's you. And I suggest you go get ready and clean yourself up if you want go on this date" He says. Kurenai pouts.

"Aw Naruto-kun why are you spoiling all the fun? Are you cooking that for us?" He only nods. Kurenai squeals and goes upstairs to freshen up.

**Five Minutes Later**

Naruto finished cooking the meals he decided that would be good for the date. Borrowing a picnic basket from Tsunami he put the foods and drinks inside and waited for Kurenai to come down as everyone else were eating dinner.

Kurenai came down she sported a different outfit then her usual bandaged dress. She came down in a nice red dress that hugged her body showing off her curves. Along with red heels that matched her dress. It showed her tone legs as she took each step. Naruto smiled at how amazingly beautiful she looked.

"So Naruto-kun what do you think?" Kurenai says twirling around giving him a 360 view. Naruto walked near her, looking at her from top to bottom. Reaching out he takes her hand and plants a kiss on it.

"A pleasure to meet such a pretty women. Miss?" Kurenai only giggles.

"Stop it Naruto-kun. You know my name" She says. Naruto smiles at her.

"Wow sensei you look really hot!" Kiba says seing her sensei from the dinner table. Kurenai turns her head to Kiba giving him an ice queen like glare. Kiba instantly shuts up and looks down.

"Well Kiba is correct on one part. You do look hot. Whats the occasion Kurenai-san?" Kakashi says taking his eye off his book. Kurenai hooks her arm around Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun is taking me on a date. So were off. Don't wait up!" She yells, dragging Naruto out the door. Everyone then hears a man chuckle, they all turn their head to Tazuna who takes a drink of his sake. "Ah young love" He says.

Meanwhile Hinata sat there a little sad. "_I didn't know Kurenai-sensei likes him too. Maybe I should ask for a date too one of these days. He says he likes me so I'm sure he will say yeah. I'll ask him as soon as we get back_" She thought happily, not feeling as sad anymore.

"_To think he has melted the heart of one of the ice queens of Konoha's. Maybe I should ask Naruto for tips_" Kakashi thought before returning to his book.

**With Naruto & Kurenai**

Naruto and Kurenai are walking down a trail surrounding by many trees. Naruto has one arm holding the basket full of food while the other is latched on to Kurenai. The walked in silenced until she broke it. "So Naruto-kun where you taking me?" She said. He looked to his side and smiled at her.

"Well since their aren't that many restaurants here in wave I can take you to, I just figured I would could have a picnic under the stars." Naruto said. Kurenai smiled excitedly before looking forward. She then leans her head on his shoulder letting out a happy sigh.

"So Kurenai-chan let me ask you a question. As beautiful as you are, I find it hard knowing you don't have a boyfriend. So why don't you?" He says. Kurenai giggles at the complement. "_Okay Kurenai you got to stop giggling. Although I really cant help it since he truthfully complements me_" She thought.

"Well thank you Naruto-kun for the complement but the reason why I don't have a boyfriend is because many guys in Konoha are perverts and only want one thing." She said. Naruto nods his head.

"I can understand that. It's a shame most guys don't try to and get to know such a beautiful rose as yourself. Although it seems that Asuma fellow is interested in you" He says. Kurenai blushes and lets out a giggle. "_Damn it Kurenai there goes another one!_" She thought.

"Well most guys don't know how to treat a lady like you Naruto-kun. And as for Asuma, I can tell he likes me, but I know he only likes me for my body" She says with a smile. Naruto smiles back at her which gives her this warm feeling in her stomach.

"Well I'm glad I'm getting a chance to know such a beautiful women" Naruto says smiling at her again.

They finally reached a spot where it over looked a lake with many lush flowers surrounding them. The moonlight reflected in the water which made it look even more beautiful.

"Wow Naruto-kun where did you find this place?" Kurenai says.

"Well I found this when I was walking back after I left you. I thought it would be a good place to have our date don't you think?" He says. Kurenai only nods. Naruto takes out the blanket and sets it down for him and Kurenai. Naruto reaches in and takes out the food and drink. He takes out two bento's and hands one to Kurenai. She opens it in surprise.

"Wow Naruto-kun this looks so good! It's seafood too which is my favorite!" She says. Naruto only chuckles.

"I figured you would like it Kurenai-chan. I hope it is as good as it looks." Naruto opens his as well which contains more meat then seafood. Naruto takes out sake as well for him and Kurenai. Kurenai looks at him curiously.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you drank sake?" She says. Naruto nods.

"Yeah I picked it up after I went to Kirigakure" He says. "Really? Why were you in Kirigakure?" Kurenai says.

Naruto then explained to her how he was sent there to end the war they had in Kiri. He also mentioned Mei becoming the Mizukage and one of his girlfriend which slightly peeved Kurenai a bit. Kurenai on the other hand was very impressed with his skills. To fight an army of shinobi plus a Mizukage was a feat all in itself.

They both started to get to know each other a little bit more. Kurenai told him that she and a group of her friends were considered the ice queens of Konoha since every man that asks them out has been turned down.

Naruto laughed at that and told her he must be lucky then to have a date with three of the four. Naruto told her a little bit about his childhood, leaving out the sad parts, but also he told her of his training for four years in the forest of death.

As Kurenai finished her bento Naruto looked at her. "Kurenai-chan would you like to go for a walk on this fine night?" He says. Kurenai smiles and nods his head. Before he gets up Kurenai cups his face. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was for taking me on this date" She says. Kurenai kisses him again with a little more passion. They pull back and Naruto smiles "And what was that for? Naruto says smiling.

Kurenai smiles back "That was because I wanted too" Naruto laughs and holds his hand out to help her up. Kurenai gladly accepts it.

After cleaning everything up Naruto and Kurenai start walking by the lake. They soon come to a little pier on the other side of the lake of where they sat. Walking forward Kurenai couldn't help but stare at the stars.

"Isn't the night time sky pretty Naruto-kun?" She says with her back facing him.

"It is Kurenai-chan, but I know something even more beautiful" Naruto says. Kurenai blushes and looks over her shoulder.

She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in the moon light. Not wanting this night to end she motions Naruto with her finger to come over to her. Naruto smiles and walks to her while she's still facing him with his back.

Naruto snakes his arm around her and brings her close to her chest. Kurenai lets out a small squeak. Looking down she see's Naruto's arm around her, she then feels Naruto's head on top of her shoulder. She smiles and turns to her side and kisses his temple before laying her head on his, sighing in content.

Kurenai enjoyed the feeling Naruto was creating for her. She felt like nothing in the world mattered when she was in his arms. Kurenai knew this would be the right moment to tell him.

"Naruto-kun I want you to listen to me" She says turning around so hes facing him while she's still in his arms.

"Naruto-kun I think I have falling for you. You make me feel these things I have never felt before. You make me smile and giggle without even trying. And the way you hold me and when your near me, it makes me like nothing in this world matters. I think I love you Naruto-kun" She says.

Kurenai looked at him worriedly in silence slowly absorbing the information he has received. She slowly see's him smile.

"Kurenai-chan I will admit I do feel very attracted to you as well. As for love I'm not sure I could say it yet but I know I will be able to if we continue this. Your my beautiful rose Kurenai-chan. Will you be my girlfriend for now?" He says. Kurenai has tears in her eyes at his speech.

"Of course I would like to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun!" She says hugging him tightly. After a few moments of being in the embrace she asks him.

"What do you mean for now Naruto-kun?" Naruto kisses her lips softly.

"I meant that maybe you and I will become more than just boyfriend and girlfriend" He says chuckling. Kurenai eyes widen as she knew what he meant she hugs him tightly again. Naruto laughs and strokes her hair with his fingers.

"But you do know since I am the last of my clan I am in the C.R.A. Right?" Naruto says to Kurenai. She nods

"I do know Naruto-kun, and I am fine with it, but all I ask is you love me equally as well." She says. Naruto nods.

"Of course Kurenai-chan" She smiles and snuggles deeper into Naruto.

"Naruto-kun can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks. Naruto only nods "For you my ruby eyed queen, it would be a pleasure but you have to promise me one thing when we get to Konoha?" He says. Kurenai giggles.

"Okay what is it Naruto-kun?" She says.

Naruto slightly laughs. "You still need to give me my jacket Kurenai-chan. It gets cold sometimes" He says.

Kurenai blushes in embarrassment and remembers she still has his jacket. "Okay Naruto-kun. I sleep with it sometimes so if it means I can sleep with you then deal" She says. Naruto smiles.

Naruto and Kurenai and start to make their way back to Tazuna's. Arriving they see that no one is downstairs, assuming the all went to bed they made their way up to Naruto's room.

Naruto took off his long sleeved shirt and threw it near the chair. Kurenai on the other hand was about to walk outside and change until she saw him with out a shirt. Naruto see's Kurenai looking at his chest with a drool.

"Kurenai-chan the faster you get dressed the more you will be able to see me like this" He says. Kurenai wipes off the drool and speeds off to the bathroom. Naruto shakes his head with a chuckle.

Kurenai came back in what seemed to be short shorts and a plain red tank top. She then pulls down her short shorts in front of Naruto revealing her smooth, fair skinned butt. Naruto could only stare at how nice it looked.

Kurenai knew what she was doing to Naruto. After pulling it all the way down she tosses to wear Naruto tossed his shirt. "Sorry Naruto-kun but I feel more comfortable sleeping like this" She says walking to bed with a sway in her hips.

Naruto's hormones were starting to flair up now. "_My god. That has to be the most sexiest thing I have ever seen_" He thought. As Kurenai laid down on the bed, Naruto took off his pants only leaving him in his boxers.

Kurenai knew he was fit but not like this. "_Sooooo sexxxyyy_" She thought.

Naruto only laughs when he see's where she staring at his chest. "_Every time_" He thought. He made his way to the bed and laid his head down.

Kurenai gets close to him and throws the covers over them and snuggles up with him. They continued the night with many make out sessions and continually grouping. Both with a smile on both of their faces as they slept.

**The Next Morning**

Kurenai woke up early wondering who had guard duty. She was about to get up and leave note for Naruto, but only for him to wake him up and drag her back down. Kurenai surprised at first, only giggles when she knows who do it.

"Naruto-kun I have to get up" Kurenai says. Naruto only brings her closer to his chest and buries his head in her hair.

"Come on Kurenai a couple more minutes of cuddling" He says. Naruto starts to plant slow, soft kisses on her neck. Kurenai tilts her head to the side loving the feeling.

"N-Naruto-kun ahh I have to go ohhh downstairs to see who guards ahhh Tazuna" She says barely mustering up the strength to push him off of her.

"_That felt so good. A couple more seconds of that and would have pounced on him right here_" Kurenai thought.

With a lovingly kiss to Naruto she gets up and did her daily routine of washing and brushing. Making sure she looks good when Naruto gets up. As she finishes, she head downstairs to see her team along with Kakashi.

**With Naruto**

Naruto watched Kurenai leave the room they shared after his failed attempt at cuddling with Kurenai. Raising his body up he stretches he goes to grab his clothes until he feels arms around him with an impressive bust pressed up against him.

"Ohh Naruto-kun. I believe you have something that I need" She says.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well Kurenai-san, I believe we will take the first shift of guard duty. Then every two hours we will rotate out with our teams. Sound good?" Kakashi says. Everyone nods.

"Okay so team 7 will go. Sai and Sauske will guard the builder, while me and Sakura will help with what ever is needed. Got it?" Kakashi says. All of them nod while Sasuke grunts. As Team 7 left, Team 8 were stuck their wondering what to do.

"Kurenai-sensei, what should we do now?" Hinata says. Kurenai puts a finger to her chin and replies happily.

"Well this would be a good time to continue your training." She says. They were about to leave until they heard moaning.

"Oh god Aka-chan just like that" They all hear. Tsunami walks in finishing her daily chores for her to hear the exact same thing as she came into the room. She looks at Team 8.

"What was that?" She says.

Kurenai tells everyone to shush. Listening closely they hear it again.

"Damn Aka-chan your tongue is amazing" Kurenai and Tsunami instantly blush. Kurenai knew Naruto was the only one up there. Wanting to further explore, Team 8 along with Tsunami gently crept up towards Naruto's door.

Seeing how there is a slight opening they all peer in to see why Naruto was moaning. What they all saw made them all red in the face. A beautiful girl with red hair and a very developed body.

**Lemon**

**With Naruto**

Akane sat there on her knees at the end of the bed where Naruto was, giving him fellatio. Akane slowly worked his shaft up and with one hand while she was taking in half of his length.

"Oh god Aka-chan, your mouth is so damn warm" Naruto says with his hands behind his head. Akane slowly worked her mouth on his shaft. Bobbing her head up and down. Naruto could only groan an appreciation. Akane begin to deep throat him, taking all eight inches of his meat pole in her mouth. Naruto's eyes instantly shot open.

"Damn Aka-chan, oh god I love when you deep throat me like that" He says. Akane sped up her movements by taking in him all in then releasing him on the way back up to take him in her mouth again. Naruto didn't know this type of feeling ever existed. He knew he was nearing his limit.

Akane who felt his cock twitch a lot more decided to take it home. She sucked only on his head while moving her tongue around it. Naruto instantly put both hands on her head, knowing any second he would blow. Akane then hummed while she was sucking which nailed the coffin. Naruto forcefully pushed him self in her deeper.

"Aka-chan I'm cumming! Yes I'm cumming!"

Akane took his huge load in her mouth. Gulping it all down. As she was still down, she sucked it one last time before he heard a "Pop" Naruto looked down and could see she still had little residue on her chin.

"Mmmm that was so good Naruto-kun" Akane says. Naruto who was now full blown turned on. He grabbed her and switched positions with her. She was now lying on the bed while Naruto was near here warm moist cavern. He pushes her up so shes laying on the pillow.

Naruto gives one long lick to her slit, which only makes Akane moan. He licks her lips ever so slightly, teasing her. Akane hated his teasing. Every now and then she would buck her hips trying get his tongue inside her.

"Not yet Aka-chan. I want you begging for mt cock" Naruto says. He then plunges his tongue inside of her. Giving her what she wants. She begins to moan uncontrollably.

"Oh right there Naruto-kun. Keep doing that and don't stop" She says. This only serves Naruto to turn on his performance further. While licking inside of her, he begins to stimulate her clitoris. Akane is now on cloud nine. "_This is even better then the first time we did it. Oh god I'm so close_" She thought.

"Naruto-kun I'm so close keeping eating out my pussy!" She says. Naruto then sticks two fingers in her prompting her to release. Akane is now a moaning mess. Naruto feels her walls tightening his fingers. Naruto then stops which leaves Akane babbling wanting to her release.

"Do you want this cock Aka-chan?" Naurto says slowly rubbing his head on her slit.

"Oh god yes! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Make me yours!" Akane said. She instantly feels Naruto enter inside her.

"Your dick is so big Naruto-kun! It fills me up! Please fuck me now!" Naruto begins to thrust in her in the missionary position. Pumping in and out, Akane cant help but hold on to the sheets. Naruto is thrusting so much force into her he has to hold her hips.

Sweat rolling down both of them, they both are in perfect rhythm of each other. Akane was now to starting to feel her edge just like when Naruto was fingering her but stopped a couple minutes ago. Feeling her walls clamp on his cock he thrust faster and deeper, near hitting her womb.

"Naruto-kun I'm cumming! Oh shit I'm cumming!" Akane yells.

Naruto releases his fluid into her while Akane does the same. A few minutes after coming down her orgasmic high she see's Naruto in between her legs rubbing his head on her slit. Akane can only moan and feels excited again.

"Ready for the second round my love?" He says. Akane only nods excitedly. She pounces on him kissing him with all her might. They both had a battle with their tongues to see who would win. Of course Akane being the submissive one wouldn't go down with a fight.

Naruto flipped her over, thus switching the position they were in. Naruto knew he had to be an alpha to please Akane. He began forcing his tongue on her more, he then started grouping her breast, pinching and rubbing her nipples.

Akane began to slowly become submissive. Knowing he won he still kept at it. Akane was moaning inside his mouth. Akane tried one last time to try and win the battle, so she flipped him over to gain the weight advantage, just as fast as she flipped Naruto, she was then flipped over again by him. Not aware of there surrounding they both fell on the floor.

They stopped to see where they ended up. Still holding each other they see they have made it to the floor. Looking at each other they both share a laugh. Naruto then kisses her on the lips again. Naruto took this time to position himself. He went behind her as she laid on her side.

He took one of her legs and lifted her it in the air. While he took his cock and gently pushed inside her. He then pumped into her at fast pace. The sensation hit Akane really fast. She was now moaning with every breath.

"Oh god Naruto-kun, your hitting my G spot! Your dick feels so good!" She says. Motivated, Naruto takes this time to grab her face with his free hand to make out with her. The kissing didn't last long for Akane couldn't stop moaning. He uses his hand to play with her nipples.

Feeling the euphoric high of him hitting her G spot, her vagina clenches on his dick. Naruto feels it and can tell hes on his end wits as well.

"Whose pussy does this belong too?" He says.

"Oh god yours Naruto-kun!" Akane says panting. He smacks her ass one time before repeating.

"I didn't hear you, whose pussy does this belong too?" He says.

"Yours Naruto-sama and only yours!" She says. Naruto knew he was nearing his limit once again.

"Your going to take this cum like a good little girl right?" He says feverishly still pumping into her.

"Yes Naruto-kun, do it. Cum in me Naruto-kun! Give me babies please!" Akane yells.

"Take it all Aka-chan! I'm cumming!"

"Oh yes, I'm coming Naruto-kun!"

**Lemon End**

The orgasmic high came down and Akane snuggled up into him as they laid on the floor. "You are the best Naruto-kun. I've never felt so good" She says. Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah well I'm glad Aizen-sensei has me study those books. You always feel so good. But you feel even better when your my submissive little girl" He says stroking her hair. They then hear multiple thuds at the door.

Looking towards the door they see Team 8. Hinata, Kiba, Shino were all on the ground covered in their own pool of blood. While Kurenai and Tsunami were trying their best to cover up their nose bleeds but to no avail.

Tsunami then runs away to the bathroom to clean herself up. Seeing them Naruto looks at Akane and gives her nod. She understands and gives him a deep kiss before disappearing. Naruto gets up from the floor.

"Kurenai-chan, can you take clean up your whole team and then meet me back here in my room please?" Kurenai didn't even hear Naruto as she was looking at him still naked. She finally snapped out of it and nodded with a nosebleed.

After they all got done cleaning up there nosebleeds they went back to Naruto's room. They see him fully dressed sitting in the middle of the bed. Seeing how they were back they sit down on the chairs that were in his room.

Looking around he saw Kurenai along with her team with blushes unable to make eye contact. With a sigh he runs his hand through his hair.

"I assume you want to know who was just in here with me right?" Naruto asks. They all nod. Kurenai though was playing scenarios in her mind on how they would be having sex.

"Well first off let me ask you all what do you know of the date of October 10?" Kurenai knows exactly were this is going since she is a jonin.

"That was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha right Naruto-kun?" Hinata says. Naruto smiles.

"Yes it is Hinata-chan. And do you remember what they told you about the Kyuubi?" He says.

"I remember Iruka-sensei telling us how the Yondaime defeated it or something like that" Kiba said. With a nod Naruto continues.

"There is some truth to that explanation Kiba-san. But what they didn't tell you is that they did not defeat it entirely." All gennin's looked at him wide eyed.

"The Yondaime knew he could not defeat such a powerful beast, so he did what he thought was best. He sealed the Kyuubi into a child. But do you know who's child?" Naruto says. All three gennin's wondered who it might be. Shino fixes his glasses.

"It would make sense for Kyuubi to be sealed into the child of the Yondaime. I don't believe he could ask such a favor from another" Shino says.

"Very good Shino-san. You are right it would only make sense. But now the question is who is the child of the Yondaime?" Shino begins racking his brain for the answer. Until it hit him.

**Flashback**

"_So Naruto would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Iruka said. Naruto looked out towards the students with his emotionless gaze "My name is Naurto Namikaze and that is all you need to know._"

**Flashback End**

It hit Shino like a ton of bricks. Naruto seeing his realization speaks. "Yes I see you have figured it out Shino-san" Hinata and Kiba look at Shino.

"Yes I do Naruto-san. You told us on the day you entered the academy. You are the son of the Yondaime." He says. Hinata and Kiba's eyes go wide.

"Y-Your the soon of the Yondaime! What the hell?!" He says.

"Yes Kiba, it is true. Naruto-kun is the son of the Yondaime and holder of the Kyubi No Yoko" Kurenai says. Naruto turns his eyes to her. "You knew Kurenai-chan?" He says. Kurenai nods her head.

"Yes I did Naruto-kun. Unlike most people I know the difference between you and the Kyubi." She says. Naruto smiles at her and then looks at the gennin.

"So to answer your guys question, the girl you saw me with Kyubi, or Akane which is her real name" Kurenai and along with the gennin were shocked. Kurenai knew he held the Kyubi, but she didn't know she was able to come out, let alone being a girl.

"Dude you banged a demon queen. Nice!" Kiba says. Only for him to get a whack on the back of the head from Kurenai and Hinata. Shino only shake his head while Naruto laughs.

"When you put it that way, then yes I did. She is also my wife along with Kyoka-chan" He says. All four were both surprised that Akane was his wife.

"Naruto-kun who is Kyoka?" Hinata says. Naruto walks over to the desk and picks up his sword, then walks back and places it on his lap.

"Well Kyoka is this sword right here. It's my pride and joy. And thee most beautifulest sword I have ever seen" He says admiring it while his sword begins to hum. Kiba scratches his head.

"Eh Naruto, I'm not sure if your aware but that is a sword?" He says. Naruto only laughs.

"This sword is a special sword. Unlike most, this is a sentient sword. Would you like to meet Kyoka and Akane?" Naruto says

All four nod. In a flash both Akane and Kyoka appear. Out come the two, beautiful as ever. Akane with her long red hair, beautiful face and impressive body.

Kyoka looked the same except her appearance looked more regal with her light white hair and dark blue eyes. They both suddenly see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" They both yell jumping on him giving him a big hug. They pull back,

"Hello my two loves how are you?" He says. They both kiss him on the cheek.

"Were good Naruto-kun. Who are these people?" Akane says. Naruto introduces them.

"This is Kiba, Shino, my soon to be girlfriend Hinata" At this point Hinata's heart flutters at what she hears. "_S-Soon to be girlfriend? Naruto-kun's girlfriend?_" She thought. Turning his gaze to Kurenai.

"And this my lovely wives is my new girlfriend. Kurenai-chan" Kurenai blushes at being introduced as his girlfriend. Kiba then shouts.

"What the hell!? how can you have multiple wives and girlfriends?! Your only supposed to have one!" He says. Naruto was about to Akane interrupts him.

"Originally yes. But Naruto is the last of his clan, so the Hokage enlisted him in the C.R.A act. Which gives him permission to date and wife as many women as he can to keep his clan alive" She says. Naruto then looks at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I hope this doesn't bother you. Akane and Kyoka are my wives. I love them with all my heart. As you know I can take on multiple wives. Hinata-chan I hope this doesn't change you mind about wanting to get to know me. Know that if you do decide to be my girlfriend and maybe eventual wife I will love and cherish you and them equally. Kurenai-chan knows this as well" Naruto says.

Hinata looks at Kurenai who gives her a warm smile. She looks back at Naruto and smiles "Of course it doesn't Naruto-kun. I would love to become one of your girlfriends" She says running up to Naruto hugging him, followed by Kurenai, Akane and Kyoka.

"Man why does Naruto get all the girls" Kiba says. After the hugs he looks at Kiba and Shino.

"How do you guys feel knowing I hold Aka-chan?" He says. Shino speaks up first.

"It doesn't change anything Naruto-san. You good man from what I can tell. And I hope you make Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-chan happy" He says. "

"Yeah man your cool with me. I'm an Inuzuka, we have close relations to our companion animals anyways" Kiba says. Naruto gives them a smile "Thank you."

"Were back hello?" They hear coming form downstairs.

"Well It seems that team 7 is back from guard duty. I believe its our turn. Come on Team 8. Naruto-kun I'll see you later" Kurenai says. The rest of the team say there good byes before heading downstairs.

**A Couple Hours Later**

It is dinner time and Team 8 have just finished their guard duty of Tazuna. Tsunami sets all the food down on the table preparing everyone for dinner. With everyone gathered at the table they begin to eat.

"Tsunami-san, this taste so good" Hinata says taking a bite out of her soup . Tsunami blushes and only scratches her head in praise.

"Well I did as best as I can. I hope you all like it." She says.

"Yes this taste very good indeed Tsunami-san" Naruto says.

Everyone at the table then see's a little boy with spiky black hair, green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt walk in glaring at everyone at the table. Seeing this Tsunami introduces him.

"Well everyone this is my son, Inari. Inari, these are the ninjas that are here to help your grandfather with the bridge" She says. Inari only snorts.

"Please you ninja's are no match for Gato's men. Your all just going to die" He says. Sasuke snorts getting everyone's attention.

"Please I am an elite Uchiha. Nothing can defeat me or stand in my way" He says. Everyone at the table shakes their head in embarrassment while Sakura looks at Sauske with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah right, you will die just like the rest of them. Just like my dad who died standing up to Gato's men." Inari says angrily.

"Ah don't be so quick to judge Inari-san. We do have two jounin's here, myself included, plus Naruto here who is an S rank shinobi" Kakashi says eye smiling.

"Please it doesn't matter you will all die. In plus your ninja, what do you know about pain and suffering? You probably lived the good life." Inari said. Kakashi instantly looks at Naruto and knows what is about to come.

A tremendous force of pressure was felt by everyone at the table. So much force that they were holding on to the table for dear life from falling. They all look to see who is producing it and they see Naruto standing to them with his back towards them as began to walk out leaving the dinner table. He looks over his shoulder and the expression he gave not only frightened Inari but everyone else at the table.

"You have no idea of the definition of pain and suffering. I should feel outraged at such an arrogant statement. But considering you are a kid I will let it pass. I want you to remember that someone out there always has it worse then you." Naruto said flaring his pressure even more followed by exiting the house.

Everyone who felt his pressure took a good couple of minutes to regain their composure.

"Why the hell did that kid do that?" Tazuna says taking a drink of his sake. Kakashi sighs.

"You see Naruto didn't have that good of a childhood. He was beaten at least everyday and he was alienated by everyone in our village for something he didn't have control over. Even on his birthday many people would go hunting for him just so they can get a chance to kill him. So his life has been anything but glamorous." He says clenching his fist.

"_If I would have known I could have done something for him_" Kakashi thought.

Tsunami, Hianta and Kurenai were openly crying hearing about his life. Shino and Kiba looked down, but only respected him even more. Sai sat there being Sai. While Sasuke didn't care while Sakura followed Sasuke's act.

"I-Is Naruto-kun going to be okay?" Hinata asks who is still crying. Kakashi nods.

"Just give him time. I'm sure he wants to be alone right now." She nods before they went back to dinner. Inari sat there surprised and very sad.

"_Maybe he is right. Maybe people do have it worse then I do_" He thought before finishing his dinner.

Naruto clearly a little enraged about Inari's statement decided to take a walk outside to meditate. He finds a clearing with many herbs around him. He sits in a cross legged position and places his sword on his lap entering his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Naruto came across the mansion like house, and as soon as he entered he was glomped by Akane and Kyoka.

"Naruto-kun you know you can talk to us right?" Akane says.

"Yes Naruto-kun, we love you and we only want you to be happy" Kyoka says. Naruto only holds them tighter.

"This is why I love you girls so much. Lets go upstairs. I want to relax for a bit" He says. Akane and Kyoka nod and hold on to him as they walked up stairs.

As they entered the bedroom Naruto flopped on the bed. Kyoka flops on top of him and engages him in a hot kiss. After working their tongues together for a few minutes she pulls away with just a little saliva hanging off her mouth. Naruto kisses her again.

"Wow Kyoka-chan, what brought that on?" He says.

"Well I missed you and I haven't gotten my alone time with you yet" She says cutely. Naruto smirks and kisses her neck and whispers "God your so sexy Kyoka-chan" He says. Kyoka begins to slightly moan.

"Aw Naruto-kun what about me?" Akane says with a pout. Naruto stops kissing Kyoka and looks over at her with a smile.

"Of course how can I forget about you my love" They spent a good hour in a heated make out session along with momentarily cuddling in between. It wasn't until after a while he hears someones voice.

"Well looks like someone has come for me. I'll talk to you girls later. Love you" Naruto said kissing both of them leaving his mind scape.

"Kami I love him so much" Akane says. "Me too Aka-chan, me too" Kyoka says dreamily.

**Back To The Real World**

Waking up from his meditated state he see's a very young beautiful girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame. She was wearing pink, sleeveless kimono.

"Hey what are you doing out here? You know you could catch a cold?" She says.

"Ah yes I was meditating and it seems I have lost track of time. What is your name?" Naruto says.

"It's Haku. And whats yours?" She says.

"My name is Naruto. So tell me what are you doing out here?" He says. The girl begins to pick up some herbs.

"I'm just out here picking herbs for someone who is sick." She says. Naruto then looks at her.

"Well it wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to not help a beautiful lady as yourself right?" Haku only blushes being complemented. They begin to walk picking up herbs in silence.

"Tell me Naruto do you have anyone special to you?" She says. Naruto thinks about everyone special to him.

"You know I do Haku-chan. I didn't use to have that many close people to me, but now I do. And I am genuinely happy" Naruto says. Haku blushes yet again at the way he said her na,e

"What about you Haku-chan?" Naruto asks. Haku instantly responds

"I do he is the person who gave me meaning to my life" She says.

"He must be special Haku-chan. But tell me why are you and Zabuza here in Wave?" Naruto says continuing to walk forward. Haku instantly freezes and begins to back away slightly. Naruto senses she stopped moving, he beings to chuckle.

"Think I wouldn't notice huh?" He says. "So tell me Haku-chan why are you here?" He says now facing her. Haku only sighs.

"Okay, well we were hired by a man named Gato to kill the bridge builder that you are guarding. Gato says he is in the way of him controlling Waves economy." She says. Naruto nods before silence reigned over them for a while.

"Well what if I told you that could have a better life then it is now by not killing Tazuna?" He says. Haku gasps with wide eyes. Naruto continues. "What if I told you could live in a new village without having to worry about moving place to place or other shinobi trying to hunt you down?" He says.

"W-What do you mean by that? Isn't Konoha your village?" Haku says looking at his headband. Naruto chuckles darkly.

"That village is nothing but a shell of its former self. It was never my village Haku-chan. And what I mean is by the time the Chunnin exams come around, I am going to defect and start my own village. A village that will be like no other. No hatred towards anyone, only peace within it. Also it will be the most powerful village this nation has ever seen. So tell me Haku-chan, would you like to start over?" Naruto says.

She only nods "I would really like too but I would like to talk to Zabuza-sama about it first." She says. Naruto nods.

"Very well both of you come to this same spot tomorrow and I will explain more." She nods before picking up her herbs and walking the opposite direction. It is then he senses another energy source near him.

"Ah Kakashi-san, good to see you out here as well. What is it you want?" He says with his back to him. Kakashi chuckles.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing. I thought giving you a couple hours would be good for you too come back." The one eyed ninja says. Naruto nods.

"Yes I fell asleep out here. Sorry to have worried you guys" Naruto says taking a seat on the grass. Kakashi walks over to him and takes a seat next to him.

"Naruto I would like to apologize." He says.

Naruto turns his head to him. "About what Kakashi-san?" Kakashi sighs.

"If I would have known sooner you were my sensei's son I would have token you in myself. I could have tried to give you a better life. The things that happened to you could have been prevented if I just would have known" Kakashi says holding his head down.

"Thinking about things in the past are pointless Kakashi-san. What happened has happened. Although the thought of having someone there for me is nice." Naruto says.

Kakashi then puts a hand on his shoulder "Naruto, I promise that now on if you need anything I will be there. Being my sensei's son, its the least I can do." Naruto looks at Kakashi and smiles. No words were said for a few minutes.

"So my Tou-san, he was your sensei?" Naurto says looking at Kakashi.

"Yes he was. In a way I sort of looked at him like a father figure as well. He was the nicest man you would ever meet, but when it came to battling enemies he showed no mercy. He reminds a little of you" He says. Naruto smiles

"Thank you Kakashi-san. Now why don't you say we head back?" With a nod from Kakashi they head back to the house.

**The Next Day**

Team 7 and 8 were out training again. Naruto was there with them, while a kage bushshin was sent to guard Tazuna. Kakashi decided for his team that they would continue the tree walking exercise. Sasuke, naturally became frustrated that he couldn't learn anything more powerful.

Kakashi just explained that with more control his techniques will be stronger. Team 8 decided to do some friendly sparring. The three gennin's would switch with each other in between rounds. Naruto decided to help Kurenai's team again.

He helped Hinata with her gentle fist style. He told her to focus on more fluid movements. He even showed her moves she could add. In return when she sparred with Shino or Kiba, the results of the change of her style paid off. She was able to hit them more often.

Hinata was so happy she ended giving a kiss to Naruto cheek before blushing. Naruto could only chuckle. As the team training ended, it seemed someone was aching to pick a bone with Naruto.

As they began to walk off, Naruto was cut off by Sauske. "Hey dobe I demand you fight me right now. I know with my current skills now I can beat you" He says smugly. Everyone stopped and looked at them while Naruto only looked at him impassively.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but it would be troublesome to waste an ounce of my energy on someone who's skills are severely below mine." Naruto says. Sasuke fumes at his insult.

"Oh yeah? And why not dobe are you chicken? I bet your parents would be disgraced to have a child like you." He said trying to press his buttons. Naruto stood there frozen. His fists and teeth being to clinch.

"I suggest you stop where you are Sasuke. Now" Naruto says in cold voice. Sasuke smirks.

"Oh you don't like that dobe? Well I bet your mom and dad were so ashamed of you they left you. Which is why you don't have any parents" He says.

"Sasuke you will shut your mouth right now!" Kakashi yells. Team 8 along with Kurenai were glaring at Sauske for hitting him that low just for a fight. Kurenai and Hinata worriedly looks at Naruto.

"Fine Sasuke you want a fight. Then we shall have one. Lets begin. Kakashi-san you proctor." Naruto says. Kakashi sighs and just nods. Sasuke and Naruto take there place in front of each other.

"Hajime!" Kakashi yells.

Sasuke starts off going through hand signs "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" A huge fireball was sent out of Sasuke's mouth to Naruto.

Naruto gathered reiastu in his hands and bats it away like it's nothing. Sauske looks at him shocked for a moment before he threw a barrage of kunai and shriuken at him. Naruto beautifully dodged them. He then flipped over some, and while still in the air, grabbed the kunai that were thrown and threw it back at Sasuke with even more force.

A few nicked him which made Sasuke grunt. Seeing how justu's and weapons were pointless, he engaged him in taijustu. Sasuke dashed forward at his up most speed, delivering a hook to Naruto only for his punched to be redirected.

Sasuke continued his assault even adding in kicks. Sasuke backed away for a moment and then lunged again with a roundhouse. The kick was an inch away from Naruto's face until Sasuke felt a tremendous weight on him that brought him to the ground in pain, disrupting his kick.

Barely looking up he see's Naruto. "By my spiritual pressure alone you were unable to come within inch of touching me. You look better on the ground Sasuke. That's were little pests like you belong. Groveling at my feet."

Naruto raised his spiritual pressure further almost suffocating Sasuke, he began to grab his neck as if some force was choking him.

**With Team 7 & 8**

"Stop him Kakashi-sensei! He's going to kill Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells at Kakashi.

"I don't believe Naruto would do that. In plus this for them to handle themselves." He says back to her.

Kurenai and her team could only watch in awe. They felt the pressure that was heavily weighing them down but they could tell in Sasuke's case it was much worse.

"Okay I am glad Naruto's our friend. He doesn't even need to touch him and he's able to defeat him" Kiba says.

"I agree with you Kiba-san. I'm assuming this is why he is an S ranked shinobi already. My bugs are bugs are afraid of him. It seems they are greatly affected by the pressure he's exuding as well."

**Back to Naruto**

"Look at you Sasuke. That's where you belong. Beneath my feet, begging me for mercy to stop. Know that next time you talk about my parents, it might be the last time you see your only Kaa-san."

Those were the last words Sasuke heard before blacking out due Naruto says raising his spiritual pressure a little more. Naruto completely stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"He's fine. He just passed out due to the pressure" He says. Kakashi nods telling Sakura to pick him up. Sakura passes near Naruto giving him a glare before Naruto looked at her with cold eyes. Naruto walked back to Tazuna's with team 7 and 8 behind him. Kurenai and Hinata come to his sides and hold him, trying to comfort him, to which he gives them both kisses, making them blush.

**That Night**

Naruto returned to the same spot and spotted Zabuza along with Haku.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-chan, I'm glad you could join me here" Naruto see's. They both nod.

"Haku tells me that you have a proposal for us that includes us and you defecting? So explain." Zabuza says.

"Yes well as you know from Haku-chan I am going to defect from the village when the Chunnin exams come around. The place that I'm going to defect to is called Uzushiogakure. I have not seen or found this place yet. But when I do, which should be around the exams I would like for you to join and maintain construction." Naruto says. Zabuza sat there absorbing each bit he was told.

"Well Uzushiogakure eh? Well I don't doubt your strength at all after what I have seen. But how are you going to rebuild it and why are you defecting?" Zabuza says. Naruto then explains how he is the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, and because of that he was treated badly, beatings, being without a home, living on the streets at young age.

He also explained when he did find the place he will use his shadow clones as workers. After finishing his explanation, Zabuza sat there clenching his fist, angry at how this villages treated a kid. Haku was sad and began tearing when he went into detail about his beatings. She was angry as well and wanted to hold him, comfort him.

"Well you know what gaki, I'm in. We will help you. And we will make sure no one messes with our soon to be village. But I will only do this if you promise me one thing when we meet two days from now." Zabuza says, while Haku nods in agreement. Naruto smiles

"Well I'm glad you are in, no one knows about this yet, except for the Hokage, since me and him are close. I want none of you to speak of this to anyone. And what is it you want me to promise you Zabuza-san?" Naruto says.

Zabuza smirks. "Gato is having me go back to kill the bridge builder in two days. I wont kill him and I will join you if you give me a good battle. With our swords only. You and me and nothing else" He says. Naruto smirks.

"Very well, I have been wanting to test out some of my skills anyway. You have yourself a deal. I will see you in two days." Naruto says walking back to the house while Zabuza and Haku go back to the hide out.

But before Haku walked away, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I hope I can see you sometime soon Haku-chan" Naruto says before disappearing. Haku only blushes while. "I-I hope so too Naruto-kun" She says to herself. While Zabuza smirks.

**Two Days Later**

**With Kakashi**

It's been two days since Naruto meet with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi told him that it was their turn on guard duty today. Naruto hoped Kakashi and Zabuza didn't kill each other til he arrived. Team 7 was there guarding the bridge builder. It seems it was almost finished. Kakahsi sat there reading his book as usual until he notices the mist come in. "_So I was right about him._ _Alright, show time_" Kakashi thought.

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai started too see the mist roll in. "Team 7, team formation!" Kakashi yells. All three suddenly position themselves in front of Tazuna. Zabuza appears before Kakashi.

"So Kakashi of the Sharingan, we meet again." Zabuza says. Kakashi pulls his headband up.

"Zabuza Momoichi. You will die today" Kakashi says showing his Sharingan eye.

"Ha too be able to see it twice. I am honored. But that is where you are wrong" Zabuza says. "Lets begin then" They both engage each other.

Sasuke was guarding Tazuna watching his sensei engage Zabuza. Suddenly he senses a few senbon hurled towards him.

"Everyone move!" Sasuke says.

Sakura pushes Tazuna out of the way while Sasuke and Sai dodge. Looking up they see the masked hunter in front of them. Sasuke instantly rushes towards her with Sai in tow.

"Sakura guard Tazuna!" Sasuke yells. Sasuke meets Haku with a kunai while Haku meets him at a standstill.

Sai begins to draw in his scroll. "**Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing) **He says as six ink tigers shoot out towards Haku. Seeing this, Haku disengages from Sasuke and throws multiple senbon at them, destroying them all.

"I guess it's time to get serious" Haku says. She runs through hand signs "**Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**" She whispers. Suddenly a dome of ice mirrors surround Sasuke and Sai.

While Zabuza was confronting Kakashi he see's Haku forms the mirrors. "_So she finally used it._" Zabuza thought. Kakashi looked in awe at the ice mirrors, never before he has seen that.

"Well Kakashi I believe those brats are good as dead" Zabuza says.

Kakashi looks back at him. "I wouldn't count them out just yet." Kakashi says.

**With Team 8**

Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba were in the living room until Shino comes through the door.

"Kurenai-sensei, my tracker bug has confirmed that Kakashi-sensei and his team has engaged Zabuza and the masked nin." Shino says. They all jump up.

"Okay team 8 lets go help Kakashi-san." Kurenai says. As they were about to leave Hinata speaks up.

"What about Naruto-kun Kurenai-sensei? He's still sleeping?" She says.

"Go wake him up Hinata-chan and meet us there. Now go" Kurenai says running out the house with Kiba and Shino. Hinata hurriedly runs up the stairs to Naruto's room. She see's him still sleeping in his bed.

Hinata walks up to him and sits on the bed and shakes his shoulder gently.

"Naruto-kun, wake up we have to meet up with Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei. There fighting with Zabuza." She says. Naruto moves slightly and grabs Hinata and tugs her into him, so now there laying with each other. He snuggles his face in her hair and gives one kiss to her neck.

"Five more minutes Hinata-chan" He says. Hinata was now blushing. "_That felt so good when he kissed my neck and I feel so warm in his arms_" She thought snuggling closer closing her eyes.

She instantly opens her eyes "_Wait what am I doing I have to go to Kurenai-sensei!_" She thought. She pushed herself off of him.

"Naruto-kun I'm serious we have to go now! Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei need us!" Hinata says frantically.

Naruto finally gets up and robs his eyes groggily. "Alright alright Hinata-chan let me get dressed" He says. Hinata walks out.

A minute later he walks out in his attire and his sword on his side. "Alright lets go Hinata-chan" He says. They soon walk down the stairs. Reaching the bottom they hear a women scream. "Ahhhh" They both look outside and they see two thugs with swords, with one of them holding Tsunami.

"So your Tazuna's daughter. It's time for you to die." One of the thugs say. He pulls his sword out about to stab her.

"Get away from my mom you thugs!" Inari says coming out. Seeing this as a good distraction, Naruto was about to shunpo to finish them until he see's Hinata shoot forward.

Hinata with her Byukugan active she rushes towards them. She delivers two fatal spots near his heart, shutting it down. The two men fell and Naruto shunpo'ed to catch Tsunami. Inari runs up to them. He approaches them and Naruto puts his hand Inari's head.

"You did a great job Inari, you helped us save your mom. Now take her inside and we will be back" Naruto says smiling. Inari stood there surprised but later formed a real smile.

"Thank you Naruto. And I am sorry for what I said a couple days ago" Inari said looking down.

"Think nothing of it. Me and you share some type of pain. As long as we have come to an understanding then were fine. Now go" Naruto says ruffling his hair again. Inari smiles and see's his mom waking up he then runs to her.

Naruto turns to Hinata, "Lets go Hinata-chan, its time we end this" He says. Hinata nods and they rush off to meet Zabuza.

**With Zabuza And Team 7 & 8**

Kurenai arrived with her team, to combat Zabuza. Kiba split off and entered the dome where Sasuke and Sai were. Kiba arrived and saw Sai knocked out while Sasuke wasn't fairing to good with Haku.

Entering the dome, Kiba and Sasuke tried there best to fight Haku but to no avail. She was too fast for them. Shino went to guard the bridge builder which Kurenai ordered. As for Kurenai she was engaging Zabuza with Kakashi.

Naruto arrived five minutes later and see's Sai, Sasuke and Kiba in the dome. He looks at Hinata. "Hinata-chan go guard the bridge builder. We can't risk anymore people fighting Haku" He says.

Hinata nods but as soon as she was about to run off, she was brought back by Naruto extending his hand out to grab hers.

"Thanks for waking me up. Hopefully we can sleep more often like how we were when you woke me up" Naruto says kissing her cheek. Hinata blushes red and slowly nods before running off.

Naruto turns his attention to Haku. He shunpo's behind a mirror to where Kiba or Sasuke couldn't see him.

"Haku-chan drop the mirrors. And immobilize by using your senbon" He says. Haku nods reluctantly. She teleport's to a mirror behind them and drops the mirrors.

"What the heck why did she drop the mirrors" Kiba says. Suddenly he feels a couple pricks in the back of his neck. Kiba falls. Sasuke looks at him then gets shoot with senbon as well, dropping to the ground. The mirrors dispersed and Naruto walked up to her.

"Naruto-kun why did you have me knock them out?" Haku says. Naruto sighs.

"Well I don't want them to to fight you any further. If I were to fight with Zabuza and being I most likely defeat him, being how Sasuke is, I feel instead of looking at you and Zabuza as an ally he would still see you as an enemy and try to damage you further." Naruto says.

Haku nods in understanding. "Stay close and hidden for awhile, as soon as I am done with Zabuza then you can come out and join him" Naruto says.

Naruto then hears a sound as if there are birds chirping. Looking towards Zabuza he see's Kurenai who has him in a genjustu and Kakashi holding a blue orb of electricity. He then see's him lunge at Zabuza. "_Shit, I cant let him kill Zabuza!_" Naruto thought.

"Chidori!" Naruto hears Kakashi yell.

Naruto shunpo's in front of Zabuza and points his finger in front of Kakashi.

'**Hado No. 1: Sai (Restain)**' Naruto says at which Kakashi instantly freezes up and his arms lock behind his back, his Chidori fading away. Kakashi hits the ground and looks at Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto what was that for? I had him" Kakashi yells. At this time Kurenai's genjustu wears off and see's Naruto in front of Zabuza. "Naruto-kun?" She says. Naruto looks Kurenai then Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san but I want to fight him. As a one swordsman to another." Kakashi looks at him and see's he isn't going to budge.

"Fine but can you at least release me from what ever you just did?" Kakashi says. Naruto nods swipes his arm across releasing him from the invisible cuffs. Kakashi gets up and massages his wrist. "_What the heck was that? He didn't even form hand signs and he restricted me like its nothing_" He thought.

"Kakashi-san, Kurenai-chan please go by the bridge builder while I fight Zabuza" Naruto says. Kakashi nods and grabs Kurenai shunshing towards the bridge builder.

Naruto then turns his gaze to Zabuza. "So brat your finally here. And you kept your promise. I don't want you to hold back. Got it?" Zabuza says. Naruto smirks.

"Well Zabuza-san you wanted a fight between one swordsman to another? Well you have one. Come Zabuza-san. I'll show you the gap between our skills."

Zabuza smirks. "That's big talk brat! Now lets go!" Zabuza says.

"**Ready Kyoka-chan?**" Naruto said. '_Of course Naruto-kun. Together_' She says. Naruto nods.

Zabuza quickly lunges at him with his Kubikiribōchō. Channeling chakra to his feet to increase his speed, he swings at Naruto with a wide arc hoping to overpower him. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed until the blade was a few inches away. Naruto sheathed and pulled out Kyoka blocking his swing with ease.

Zabuza backs up a few inches and swings at him wildly. As Zabuza was about to connect, Naruto appears behind him flicking blood off his blade. Zabuza feels pain on both of his legs and takes one knee. Looking down he see's that Naruto gave him deep slices on the back of his calves. Zabuza looked at Naruto as he spoke.

"Coming at me without so much of a plan was very careless of you Zabuza-san. That could have been the last seconds of your life. Lets try again" Naruto says, somewhat infuriating Zabuza. Steadily getting back to his feet. Zabuza takes a deep breath before putting both hands on his Kubikiribōchō.

He swings at him yet again, Naruto blocks it with one hand in his pocket. Zabuza follows up with a another wing to his side only for Naruto to block it again. Zabuza pulls back.

"Why aren't you taking me serious you brat?" Zabuza says somewhat frustrated. Naruto smirks at him

"There is no need to take a minimal threat seriously. It would only be insulting to my skills. But I rather suggest that you take this fight seriously" Naruto says shunpoing behind whispering in his ear.

"Because you will die if you do not Zabuza-san" Naruto says. Zabuza goes wide eyed, he didn't even see him move. Zabuza back away and faces him.

"_Okay if I cant face him head on, then its time I fight him without seeing me._" Zabuza thought. Zabuza goes through hand signs. "**Kirigakure no Jutsu ( Hiding in Mist Technique)**" Zabuza says as the mist that surrounds them gets denser then before, making it harder for anyone to see. Naruto only hears Zabuza chuckle.

"Your finished now brat. This is my specialty. You wont know what even hit you" Zabuza says chuckling. Naruto stands there and sighs.

"It is foolish for you to believe that blinding me will increase your chances of succeeding. Very foolish Zabuza-san." Naruto says. Naruto instantly flares his reiastu. Purple starts to surround him. Pouring more into it, the reiastu shoots up higher into the sky for everyone to see. The mist suddenly begins to disperse leaving a very surprised Zabuza.

Recovering he hops off the bridge onto the water goes through another set of hand signs. Seeing this Naruto follows him stepping on top of the water himself.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**" Zabuza says as a huge cascading waterfall forms and begins to descend on Naruto.

Naruto sticks his palm out and pours a little more reiastu into it. '**Hado No.33: Sokatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)**' A huge wave of blue energy comes out of his palm and crashes against the water fall, splitting it in half the instant it connects. As it cuts through the waterfall it came crashing towards Zabuza as well.

Zabuza not expecting it gets hit and flies back as it connects. Naruto quickly shunpo's and grabs him before he sinks in the water and shunpo's back to the bridge and drops him on the ground. Zabuza laid on the ground and begins to get up to one knee.

"I have to admit gaki, that was a strong move you just pulled. You completely over powered an A rank justu." Zabuza says panting and somewhat bleeding from his forehead. Naruto smirks as he says nothing.

**With Team 7 & 8**

"Amazing, he didn't even use hand signs and the weird type of justu he used completely shredded Zabuza's in half and even injuring him in the process" Kakashi says genuinely amazed.

"Yeah Naruto-kun is amazing" Kurenai and Hinata said at the same time dreamily. They both look at each other and blush in embarrassment.

Kiba and Shino on the other hand were amazed as well. "Damn that are awesome. You think those moves he does are teachable?" Kiba says.

"I'm not sure Kiba-san, but if it is I wouldn't mind learning myself as well." Shino says.

"Yeah well Naruto-baka just got lucky right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says to Sasuke who woke up moments ago to witness what Naruto did.

"_That type of power, what is it? I must have it! I need it! I will demand him for it. The council will surely have him give it to me. Then I can kill him_" Sasuke thought. Before grunting at Sakura's comment.

"That kid is truly amazing. To think at only his age he is able to take such strong ninja's" Tazuna said while everyone agreed. Sai on the other hand was feeling somewhat curious to what Naruto can do and who he really is. He decided to keep quiet and keep observing him.

**With Naruto & Zabuza**

Zabuza finally gets up and clutches his sword. He forms a hand sign and makes a water clone.

"Zabuza-san at this stage of the fight anything you do is pointless. I can tell you don't have much left in you" Naruto says. Zabuza only smirks

"I still got a lot left in the tank gaki!" Zabuza says as his clones charged at him. Taking one side of Naruto they corner him, both Zabuza's come down with a fierce swing. Naruto stood there with his eyes close smirking. This bothered Zabuza wasn't he going to do something?

Finally the his swords connect and he was shocked to see he stabbed Naruto. As he was about to celebrate getting a hit, he see's Naruto's form fade away and his clone burst into a puddle of water. He then feels a cold, sharp piece of steel on his neck.

"Too slow Zabuza-san, now forfeit" Naruto says. Zabuza looked shock. "_An afterimage? His speed is amazing_" He thought. Seeing that he was on his last legs and he was in no position to strike he sighs. "Fine gaki you win" He says. Naruto sheathes Kyoka.

Team 7 and 8 come near Naruto reluctantly, picking up on their body language he speaks.

"Don't worry about Zabuza-san. He wont be attacking Tazuna anymore. We have come to an agreement."

With that everyone starts to relax and Haku jumped down near Zabuza. Suddenly he was jumped by Kurenai hugging him tightly. Naruto only chuckles and hugs her back.

"Why hello to you to Kurenai-chan. You miss me?" Naruto says. Kurenai nods her head as she buried her head in him. Hinata on the other hand glares at her sensei since she wanted to hug Naruto too. As Kurenai got off he looks at Hinata and nods his head towards him.

She lunges at him also hugging him tightly, she blushes at the feeling of the bodies close to each other. She lets go and Naruto turns his attention to Zabuza and Haku. Haku felt somewhat jealous inside watching them hug Naruto.

"_Why am I feeling like this? I barely know him_" Haku thought. As Naruto was about to speak to them Kakashi speaks up

"So Naruto what are we going to do about Zabuza since he isn't our enemy anymore?" Naruto looks at Zabuza.

"Well he will be going to back to Kirigakure" Naruto says. Zabuza widens his eyes and shouts

"I cant go back to Kiri! They will kill me! In plus there is still the war going on" Zabuza says. Naruto only chuckles.

"Zabuza-san, the war has ended and there is a new Mizukage. Her name is Mei Terumi. She is a good leader and I'm sure she would welcome you back. If not tell her I sent you." Naruto says. Zabuza looks at him in shock.

"H-How did it end?" Zabuza says. Naruto smirks "Well I ended it of course" He says. Zabuza looks at him in disbelief and then smirks.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zabuza says. He then turns to Haku.

"Haku what do you think? Should we go back?" Zabuza says. "I would like that Zabuza-sama." She says. Zabuza nods. Naruto them motions Zabuza and Haku to walk forward away from Team 7 and 8. Zabuza speaks first.

"So how I am going to keep in contact with you gaki?" He says quietly. Naruto says back in low tone "I want you and Haku-chan to escort Mei-chan to the Chunnin exams this year. It's going to be held in Konoha. Once your there I will give you further instruction" Naruto says.

Zabuza and Haku nod and walk back to the team. As Kakashi was about to ask what they talked about they see a short man with a couple hundred of thugs behind him.

"So Zabuza it seems you were worthless. I wasted my money on you. I will take care of this myself. Any of you that can get Zabuza's head will earn a bonus. Oh and capture the ladies over there, they might be useful to us." Gato says to the thugs. The thugs begin to charge.

Kakashi eyes him "Who is he" He says.

"That is Gato. The man that hired us to kill Tazuna. It seems hes here to kill us" Zabuza says as he clutches his Kubikiribōchō, while Haku has a few senbon in her hand and Kakashi taking out a kunai along with Kurenai who looked at him with disgust at what he said.

As they were about to lunge forward Naruto steps out and puts his hand in front of them. He raises his spiritual pressure freezing all of the thugs including Gato.

"You dare threaten capture of my girlfriends? How foolish, you will all die today" Naruto says. He puts his hand on the hilt of his sword and whispers.

'_**Hitotsume: Nadegiri (The First: Killing Stroke)**_' Naruto unsheathes his sword, swinging then sheathes it back. Many of the thugs looked confused at what he just did, along with Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi and Kurenai. Suddenly they see blood spurring everywhere.

Kakashi and Kurenai were looking ill at the scene. Zabuza had stars in his eyes while Haku and the rest of the gennin's were on the verge of throwing up, witnessing some much blood and body parts.

The body parts of all of the thugs were cleaning sliced off. One by one, arms, legs and heads were being lopped off. All of the thugs that showed up dropped dead without realizing what even happened.

Naruto slowly walked his way up to Gato. Gato began shaking in fear at what he just witnessed. Naruto came at him slowly with his sword. "W-What are you?" Gato asks. Naruto says nothing and slices his throat ending his life.

Walking back he see's Zabuza look at him in awe. "You have to teach me that" He says. Naruto only laughs. "Come one lets go." Naruto says as they walked back to tell the citizens of wave what transpired

**Few Days Later**

After cleaning the mess on the bridge. The word has been spread that Gato has died thanks to Naruto and the rest of the ninjas. Wave celebrated with the rest of the ninjas. Completing the bridge, Tazuna decided to name it "The Great Naruto Bridge" For what he did for Wave. Seeing that their mission was complete they headed. Zabuza and Haku head off for Kirigakure while Team 7 and 8 headed back to Konoha.

Upon entering the gates, Naruto comes with Kakashi and Kurenai to deliver there report of the mission. Entering the Hokage tower they walk up to see Sarutobi.

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was listening to Kakashi's report about the Wave mission. He was very happy that he sent Naruto on the mission before it could have ended in disaster. Upon finishing the report, Sarutobi was about to congratulate them until an ANBU appears knelled in front of him.

"Hokage-sama. The council requests you and Naruto's presence in the chambers" The ANBU said. Sarutobi flares his killing intent a little

"I didn't know the council could demand when and where people need to be considering that I am the Hokage. Nonetheless, lets get this over with Naruto-kun. Kakashi, Kurenai, your dismissed" He says.

Kakashi and Kurenai nod. Kurenai winks at Naruto before they both shunshin'ed out of the office. Naruto and Sarutobi began there journey to the council chambers. Upon seeing the door the open it.

**Council Chambers**

Entering the shinobi and civilian council turn there gaze to who has entered. Naruto walked beside Sarutobi, seeing the shinobi council he gives them a small bow, they nod to him in acknowledgment. He spots Mikoto and he smiles at her brightly. Mikoto seeing this she blushes but winks at him.

"_He still looks hot as ever. I can't wait for my date_" Mikoto thought. Looking towards the other side of the chambers he see's a bunch of civilians sneering at him along with Sasuke who is standing by them looking smugly at Naruto. He also picked up on the hushed whispers of "Demon"

Naruto then scowls "_Well I can guess why I'm here now. I assume it was only a matter of time. Though these civilians look like their glad to see me_" He thought sarcastically. Sarutobi made it to the front with Naruto facing the council.

"So what is it that you council members want?" Sarutboi says somewhat irritated.

An old man speaks up with a bandages over one eye. He wore a white shirt, with a dark grey robe, which covered his feet. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged.

"It has come to my attention that boy over there has something that belongs to young Sasuke-san" Danzo says. Sarutobi raises his eyebrows.

"And what would that be Danzo?" Sarutobi says.

"Sasuske-san has said that he used very powerful like justu's and his sword on the last mission he was in. Being that he is the last male Uchiha its only fair that he gets and learns not only the boys techniques, but his sword as well so he can raise powerful heir's." Danzo said. The civilians were nodding there head in agreement and whispering good things about Sasuke.

Meanwhile the shinboi council along with Sarutobi face palm at what they just heard. "_Do they really believe Naruto-kun is going to hand them everything he worked so hard to achieve_?" Sarutobi thought. Mikoto sat there embarrassed as well. He then looks at Naruto who has a stoic expression. Naurto then speaks up.

"Very well. If Sasuke-kun can unsheathe my sword, the sword along with my techniques are his" Everyone looked at Naruto genuinely shocked he was so willing to give him his sword.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you want that?" Sarutobi says a little worriedly. Naruto smirks and says nothing.

Sasuke smirks and walks over to Naruto. "Don't worry dobe, I'll make sure your sword gets used right." He says.

'_Naruto-kun I don't want his filthy hands touching what is yours_' Kyoka says. "**Then don't Kyoka-chan. Show him how strong our bond is my beautiful mirror flower**" He says.

Sasuke goes to grab the sheathe, as soon as his hands touched the hilt he got jolted by electricity and various cuts appear on his hand. Sasuke screams "Aghhhh! What did you do dobe?!" Sasuke yells. The civilian council gasps.

"Hokage-sama he attacked Sasuke-sama! Put in him in jail!" One civilian said.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the demon is out of control!" Another civilian said. Sarutobi grew a tick mark and silenced everyone with killing intent.

"Enough! Naruto-kun did nothing" He says. Naruto then lightly chuckles and puts on a menacing smile. Everyone turns their attention to him.

"Yes well it seems that my sword does not want to be wield by him" Naruto says. A couple civilians then walk Sasuke out to the hospital glaring at Naruto on the way out. Danzo then speaks again.

"Regardless, you will teach Sasuke-san your techniques once he is recovered" He says.

"Well I don't think that could happen." Naruto said.

"And why not?" One civilian said. Naruto puts his hands in his pocket bored manner.

"Sasuke-kun is to weak and always will be" Naruto said smiling. The civilians began to uproar shouting many things towards Naruto. It wasn't until Naruto's ear perks up and hears something interesting from a civilian.

Fading out of existence he shunpo's to the man and grabs him by his neck and slams him to wall making small spider web craters.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said? I didn't think I heard you correctly" Naruto says. The civilian he held tried to squirm but to no avail. Naruto then stabbed his sword into shoulder, impaling him into to the wall. The civilian man screamed loud.

Many of the shinobi's that were present thought one thing. "_Fast_" They then saw the man got impaled and were surprised at his outburst. Naruto then began to choke him with one hand.

"Now would you like to repeat what you said?" Naruto says tightening his grip. The man finally sputters out. "We should have killed your whore of a mom when we had the chance!" He said. Naruto then freezes up. "_Should have? Does that mean.._"

Naruto raises his spiritual pressure dramatically crippling everyone in fear.

"Where, Where is my mother?"

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Bing, bam, boom! Wow you know this is the longest chapter by far!

So how did you guys like it?

Review, Favorite, Follow, and View!

Please please please let me know if you guys want to see more!

Til time everyone

TheeYellowFlash


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunited, Date With An Anbu & The Chunnin Exams

**Authors Note**: Happy 4/20 everyone! It's TheeYellowFlash! To commemorate this day, I stayed hella weeded this last couple of days typing this chapter. And you best believe today is not an exception. I absolutely loved reading it and editing it so I hope you do too as well! I thought it was a good chapter.

Sorry this chapter took so long. This chapter is just a little more then the last one. By 200 words at least.

But man let me be the first to say that I love all the readers out there who took the time to review and give me positive feedback on the last chapter! 70 review plus reviews! Like I said its you people who think this story is worth reading that makes me want to type more. I wish I could bear hug every single one of you:)

I already have the whole plot planned out. So what that means is this story is is about to get real! Everything above this chapter will start to get real!

As for the Harem, I tallied up all the reviews of the characters you wanted to see, an I believe I have chosen. But know I have only chosen **ONE** girl. So that means **ONE** spot is left. As for the add on, it will be **Female Haku!**. Yes many of you have asked for her, so to appease my fellow readers I have added her.

**Samui**, **Koyuki**, and **Hana** were very close to one another As for **Tenten**, she only got 4 people that asked for her. Which is why I have withheld my decision for the last pick. So out of those **FOUR** girls tell me who should fill in the last spot of the Harem my loyal readers:)

**Official Harem**: Akane, Kyoka, Mikoto, Kushina, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Mei, Tsunade, Yugito, Konan, Kin, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Female Haku.

So now it is time for chapter 9. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chapter 9: Reunited, Date With An ANBU & The Chunnin Exams

"Where, Where is my mother? Naruto said raising his spiritual pressure even higher.

The civilian was now seeing his death before his eyes. "I said where!" Naruto yells. The civilian finally chokes up an answer.

"A-All I know is that she is somewhere in the Konoha hospital" The man says.

"Woosh!"

A kunai come in contact of the mans head instantly killing him. Naruto lets him go and with draws his sword and looks to who threw it. He see's an ANBU member next to Danzo.

"The man has said enough" Danzo says.

Sarutobi instantly flares his killing intent, "Danzo! What the hell is the meaning of this?! Explain! Now!" He says.

The shinobi council were shocked at the mans confession. Everyone knew who Kushina was. And to think she was alive after the Kyubi attacked was something they did not expect.

"_K-Kushi-chan is alive? And she was in the hospital the whole time? Their monsters_" Mikoto thought happy her friend is alive but angry she was also kept from knowing. Mikoto along with everyone else was broken out of there thoughts when they see Naruto.

Naruto was discharging an enormous amount of his reiastu. He was expelling so much that the ground began to rack under the pressure, the tables started slightly shaking and everyone was cowering at his power.

"_Amazing the sheer amount of his power he is putting out is far more then I could have ever even in my prime. Naruto-kun, you never cease to amaze me_" Sarutobi thought.

"_I've never seen Naruto-kun like this. Is this what he's really capable of? Its.. It's kind of of sexy_" Mikoto thought grinning.

Naruto begins to inch closer toward Danzo with his purple reiastu flowing wildly around him. Some civilians that were close to Naruto began to spontaneously combust at the sheer amount of power. Sarutobi and the shinobi council couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They knew Naruto was strong but they had no idea that he was this powerful. That simply coming within close contact of him with disintegrate other weak individuals. It was frightening and amazing at the same time.

Naruto instantly lunges at the root ninja who threw it lobbing his head clean off.

The shinobi and civilian council at this time were cowering at Naruto and couldn't muster words to stop what he was doing. Danzo stands up and orders more root members to attack. From the shadows come more root ninja. The root ninjas that attacked sadly never stood a chance as Naruto shunpo'ed at them, killing them with a single fatal blow.

All that was left was Danzo. Naruto instantly shunpo's and reached out with one hand chocking him, pinning him to wall creating spider web craters. Naruto then takes him out of the wall and slams him on the ground in the middle of everyone to see. The crater he made was twice as big as the one the wall. Powering down Naruto gets closer to his face.

"Tell me Danzo, where is my mother" Naruto says in a calm voice. Danzo doesn't say anything to him but only spits in his face. Naruto seeing this is not one for being disrespected wipes it off.

"Well you don't want to tell me where my mother is? Then I will make you" He says. Naruto puts one finger in the eye of Danzo that is not covered up.

'**Hado No. 4: Byakurai**' A single line of lighting comes out of his finger piercing his eye, completely destroying it, making his eye socket look like charcoal.

"Aghhhhhh!" Danzo yells. Naruto puts his finger on his other eye.

"Now tell me again Danzo. Where is she?" Naruto says inching his finger closer to his eye. Danzo in severe pain couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Alright. Your m-mother is at the lower level basement of the hospital" Danzo says on the verge of fainting at the pain. Naruto punches him to wake him up.

"Why were you keeping my mom?" Naruto says. Danzo becomes unresponsive. Naruto punches him again a little harder making him groan.

"After the Kyubi attacked I had some of my units check if she was alive. It seems she had a faint heartbeat so after awhile we put her in sedative state to recover. It only lead to her not waking. So she's been sedated ever.." Those were all the words that left Danzo's mouth before he got punched again by Naruto.

"Answer my question. Why did you keep her?" Naruto says. Blood began to seep out of Danzo's mouth. Sarutobi interrupts.

"You mean to tell me that everyone in the hospital is aware she is there!?" Sarutobi yelled with killing intent rising even higher. Danzo looks at Sarutobi and only chuckles.

"I was trying to make her an obedient slave like my ninja's in root. But the bitch didn't wake up." Danzo says. Naruto punched him one last time knocking him out. Getting up he see's Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun let me.." Sarutobi was interrupted by Naruto's actions,

'**Hado No. 31: Shakkahō**' An enormous red orb blasts the door of the council chambers, leaving a huge gaping hole. Not saying anything Naruto walks out towards the hospital. Watching Naruto leave, Sarutobi brings everyone's attention back

"ANBU! Take Danzo and the rest of the civilians and pit them in captivity. Now!" Hey yells. A squadron of ANBU escort the unconscious Danzo and the rest of the civilians out. Sarutobi then turns to the shinobi council.

"Well seeing how this meeting ended bad I would say you are all dismissed" He says. The clan heirs begin to file out.

"I hope Kushina is alright. I also hope Naruto is alright too" Inoichi says to them as they walk out.

"Yeah although I don't feel bad for what the pup did to these idiots. I cant believe they were keeping Kushina all along" Tsume says.

"_I hope Naruto-kun is okay going to be okay_" Mikoto thought worriedly. As she was the last one to leave. All that was left was Sarutobi looking at the hole Naruto made.

"I hope your going to be okay Naruto-kun. But did you have to go and blow a hole in this chamber? It going to take so much money to fix!" Sarutobi said out loud crying comical tears.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto finally finds himself at the hospital. Naruto who is in rage, but doesn't show it on his face begins to walk towards the entrance his spiritual pressure on high blast. Walking through the entrance every nurse and doctor were suddenly on the ground in pain by an unknown force. Naruto walks up to one doctor and picked him up by his collar slamming him into the wall.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Where is she" Naruto said coldly. The man goes wide eyed for a moment then gives him a glare.

"I'm not saying anything demon!" The doctor yells. Naruto still holding him punches his chest making him cough out blood while leave a crater in the wall. The doctors eyes were fighting to stay opened as blood started to drip from his mouth.

"O-Okay. She is downstairs in the basement near the west exit" The doctor says. Naruto throws him away and finds the emergency stairs and begin to walk down them.

**Basement**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he turns and begins to walk towards the west exit. Walking Naruto couldn't help but feel enraged and happy at the same time. Enraged that the they bastards had the gull to keep his mom here and way from him. But he was happy that she was alive and he would be able to get a chance to know her.

"**Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Please calm down!**" Naruto hears Akane yelling.

"_I'm sorry Aka-chan but I can't. They held my mother for kami's sake and did who knows what to her._" Naruto says.

'_Please Naruto-kun for us! You will see her soon. Killing everyone here isn't going to help_.' Kyoka pleads. Naruto stops walking for a minute. And straightens himself out and takes a deep breath.

"_Your right Kyoka-chan. Aizen-sensei's training taught me better. Do not let my emotions influence me into a mistake. Alright. I'm sorry Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. I love you both_" Naruto says beginning to walk.

"**We love you too Naruto-kun**" They both say together.

Continuing down the path he see's four root ANBU guarding a steel door. One of the members spot him. "Sir you are in a restricted area. I will need you to stop now and turn around" One root ninja said.

Naruto only continued walking and unsheathed his sword. Seeing this, all four of the roots take their swords out. Unfortunately for them they didn't see him coming as he vanished. The moment they saw him unsheathed his sword he was already behind them sheathing it back.

The root ANBU looked at each other in confusion until one turned around to attack him only for his head to fall off. The other three looked at each other for the last time before blood spurted on their necks causing instant death. Naruto approaches the door and see's that it heavily plated.

"_It seems that they didn't want anyone come in here at all_" Naruto thought.

Naruto steps back a few feet and holds out his hand and pours a good chunk of reiastu in his palm. '**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31: Shakkahō**'

The red orb blasted out of Naruto's palm disintegrating the entire steel door. Walking through the smoke he see's what was in the room. Looking towards the center he see's someone he thought he would ever see in his life.

Laying there lifeless and dull in a hospital bed was his mother hooked up to various monitors and ivy's. Naruto runs to her and takes them all out not wanting to see her like that, careful to not injure her.

Naruto examines her a bit. She seemed a bit skinnier then normal, her skin was a bit more pale as well. Her hair didn't have that bright shine of red like it did in the picture he saw in the Hokage office.

He moved a bang from his mother's hair away from her eyes. He could tell she still looked beautiful even in the state she was in. Naruto was starting to get distressed. "_How do I wake her up? From all the things they pumped into her I don't think she can. What do I do?_" Naruto thought worriedly.

"_**Well I'm not sure what we can do Naruto-kun. Kyoka-chan you got any ideas?**_" Akane asks. Kyoka takes a moment to think before widening her eyes.

'_Okay Naruto-kun, I am not sure if this will work but bear with me okay?_' She says. Naruto gives a mental nod.

'_Do you remember how you got me out of my sealed state from my zanpakuto by calling upon the Hogokyu's power? Why don't you do the same thing? You might be able to bring her out of her coma_' Kyoka says.

Naruto thinks about for a moment. He thought about the pros and cons about the action. It wasn't until he received the thought of his mom dying because of him trying it, he just got mom back. What would he do if she died because of what he did? Naruto's head began to throb faster and faster.

"Agghhh! My head!" Naruto screams. Akane and Kyoka materialize outside and rush to his side to hold him.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Akane says starting to tear up. Naruto screams painfully once again. Kyoka then runs her hand through hair crying as well.

"Naruto-kun! Please wake up!" She says. Those were the last words Naruto heard before passing out.

**Mindscape**

Naruto wakes up in his mindscape. But unlike what Akane and Kyoka's looked like, this was just a pure white void. "Uhh, my head. Where the hell am I now?" Naruto says.

He looks around and finds that he in nothingness, only surrounded by white. "_You know this kind of reminds me where I met Aizen-sensei_" Naruto thought.

"Finally I have come to meet you young Naruto" A deep booming voice says.

Naruto instantly looks around to try and find the person that says that and see's nothing. "Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my head?" Naruto shouts. The voice only chuckles deeply.

"I have been with you since the beginning my boy." The voice says. Naruto begins to rack his brain for the answer. He begins to narrow everything down.

"The only people who have been with me are ji-ji, Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan and Aizen-sen.." It then hit Naruto.

"A-Amazing. Y-You are the Hogokyu" Naruto states a little shaken. The voice only chuckles.

"Yes Naruto, very good. I'm glad you remember I am in here as well." The Hogokyu says. Naruto only stands there shocked.

"Why wasn't I able to meet you before? And why is this mindscape different and not like Aka-chan or Kyoka-chan's? Naruto says.

"To answer your first question, the reason you are only seeing me now is because in order for us to make a connection you need to be in a state of severe mental distress. And for your second question this is my realm. As the Hogokyu I am a separate entity from the two you have meet." The Hogokyu says. Naruto nods in understanding.

"What exactly are you? What does the Hogokyu do? I didn't hear that much from Aizen-sensei aside from you being inside him?" Naruto says.

"As the Hogokyu I was created by both Aizen and a man named Kisuke Urahara a couple thousand years ago. Kisuke believed that the I was able to break the boundaries between shinigami's and hollows. Aizen who had came up with the same idea decided to steal Kisuke's to power his up in a way thus prompting his betrayal and the two coming together. What I really do is I manifest your deepest desires. Aizen being that he wanted more strength, I gave it to him." The Hogokyu said.

Naruto was naturally shocked. The orb that he has in his body was able to dissolve boundaries between two beings, that meant anything would be possible. Not only that, but it gave you your deepest desires. As for Naruto he only had one desire at this time.

"May ask you a question Hogokyu-sama?" Naruto says.

"What is it my boy?" The Hogokyu responds back.

"My Kaa-san, I just realized she is alive. I thought she was dead my whole life. But she's in a coma. Is there anyway I can get here out of it?" Naruto says. Silence reigns for a few minutes.

"Yes there is. I believe you have already called upon my power once. But now that we have met you will activate it fully. But I do want you to know there is a consequence for using my power" The Hogokyu says. Naruto raises his eye brows.

"And what would that be Hogokyu-sama?" He said.

"The more you use my power, the more it will drive you towards a darker place within your soul. Aizen suffered that fate. Consumed by only getting stronger he negated the fact that the was the only weakness. It made him believe no one could stand up to him, thus him being defeated by the soul reaper by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki who dwarfed his power in the end." The Hogokyu continued.

"The moment you call upon my power the process will begin. Are you willing to use my powers knowing you might be pushed into the darker side of your soul?" The Hogokyu asked. Naruto merely thought about it before responding.

"What happens if I do end up succumbing to darkness within my soul?" Naruto asks curious.

"Simple, you will fall into madness and eventually meet your death. Only for me to be found again by someone else" The Hogokyu says. Naruto begins to think again.

"If that can happen, then I assume the opposite can happen as well" Naruto asked curious.

"Yes that is true. It is possible to not be consumed by darkness and in essence control the power of the Hogokyu making you a living god. But know that any impurities in your heart will only help aid you towards that side." The Hogokyu says.

Naruto begins to think over what he was just been told. "I'll do it. As long as it can help save my mom I don't care" Naruto says.

"Very well. You can now use my full power. Channel your reiastu into her body. You will know you are using my power when you see a different colored reiastu being combined with yours. Now go my child" The Hogokyu says kicking Naruto out of the mindscape.

As Naruto began to vanish the Hogokyu sat there very interested in the boy.

"He holds bitterness and hate in his heart. Although unlike Aizen he holds a side that loves and cares for everyone that is close to him. Watching young Naruto in the future will be interesting indeed." The Hogokyu says"

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto opens his eyes and see's Akane and Kyoka crying. Not noticing that he woke he brings both of his hands to there eyes to wipe there tears.

"Why are you crying my loves?" He says. Akane and Kyoka snap their eyes open to see Naruto alive.

"Naruto-kun!" They both scream hugging him tightly. Akane was the first one to speak.

"We thought you died Naruto-kun! You weren't breathing!" Akane says with tears still in her eyes. Kyoka brings her head up to look at him.

"Don't ever do that again Naruto-kun. Please. You really scared us" Kyoka said. Naruto couldn't help but feel happy that these two beautiful girls of his cared for him so much.

He smashes his lips into Akane exploring her mouth with his tongue, Akane surprised for the moment but relaxes into the kiss enjoying the feeling. He then turns to Kyoka and does the exact same action with the exact same passion. Pulling away he looks at them.

"I swear on my life I will never leave you girls. I love you both way to much. And even if I die, Kami will face my wrath because nothing is going to keep me away from you girls" He says confidently.

Akane and Kyoka can look at Naruto will love in their eyes. Never in a million years they thought they would fall in love with such a man. Breaking them out of their gaze he talks.

"I met with the Hogokyu. He told me I can get my Kaa-san out of this. He gave me the power to do it. And I promise I will discuss more with you all tonight but I need to do this" He says. Seeing the urgency in his look they nod.

They both gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek and materialized back into his mindscape. Naruto got to his feet and began to walk towards his mom. He places his hand on her forehead and begins channeling his reiastu. Naruto see's her envelop in his purple reiastu.

Suddenly his purple reiastu begin to fuse with a blue colored reiastu. The colors started to form making a blue violet type color around her. Not wanting to take any chances he channels more and more reiastu into her. The reiastu beautifully circled around her. Then something happened that shocked Naruto. Kushina started to look more lively.

"_Amazing my reiastu combined with the Hogokyu is revitalizing her!_" Naruto thought. Kushina's features started to change. Her hair was starting to become the vibrant red that it used to be. Her skin was becoming more and more fair and her body started to look more fuller.

After ten minutes he cuts off channeling his chakra and puts both hands his knee taking a couple. Naruto then starts to her shuffling. Straightening up he see's that Kushina is moving, he moves closer and see's that her eyes opened.

**Kushina's P.O.V.**

Kushina opens her eyes and finds that she is looking at the ceiling. She begins to rub her eyes. "_Where the hell am I?_" She thought. Then everything hit her. Her last memory was protecting her little Naruto from the Kyubi along with Minato. She then hears a voice.

"I'm glad to see you awake" She hears a voice say. She turns her head and see's a man that looks very handsome. Sporting slicked back blond hair with a single strand in his face. He was tall and from what she can tell was very well defined. She immediately blushes.

"_I wonder who this handsome man is?_" She thought. She then takes note of his face. Blushing again at his sculpted face. She then looks at his blue eyes conveying warmth.

"Where am I" Kushina says. Naruto still smiling replies.

"Well you are in the hospital. Well for the most part." He says. Kushina then looks at Naruto again.

"Who are you by the way if you don't mind me asking?" She says. Naruto continues to smiles brightly.

"My name is Naruto" He says. Kushina goes wide eyed for a bit and then laughs.

"That's funny, you have the same name as my son. Which I have to see if he's okay. Can you show me to where he is?" Kushina says. As soon as she was about to get up she then hears something that makes her eyes widen.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kaa-san, I've missed you so much" Naruto says with a warm smile. Kushina goes wide eyed.

"K-Kaa-san?" She says wide eyed. Naruto nods.

"N-No! W-ait. Y-You" She says babbling. She then really takes in his features. Blond hair, blue eyes, and the whisker marks. Kushina widens her eyes yet again

"S-Sochi?" She says with hope in her eyes. Naurto only nods his head and engulfs her in a tight hug. Kushina still shocked, recovers and returns the hug. Kushina then starts to feel his hard muscles on her body. She begins to blush at how toned out his chest is.

"_My god his muscles are amazing. Wait why am I saying that?! He's my son for goodness sakes!_" She thought trying to shake those thoughts off. After a few minutes in each others embrace Naruto lets go.

"Naruto-kun why are you so big?" She says in wonder. Naruto only sighs.

"Well Kaa-san you have been asleep for at least twelve years." He says. Kushina looks at him in shock?

"H-How? How was I asleep for most of your life? The last thing I remember was saving you from the Kyubi" She says. Naruto smiles but then frowns.

"It seems the man by the name of Danzo has kept you here every since the attack. He said he found you alive and was going to turn you into a loyal weapon after you woke up from your coma but it seems you didn't so he left you" Naruto says in disgust as his spiritual pressure slightly increased.

"Well I am glad that I am finally awake now. But I'm just sad that I missed your whole life Naruto-kun" She says holding her head down. Naruto not wanting to see his mom sad picks her chin up and gives her a kiss to her forehead.

"What's in the past is in the past. Let focus on making memories for the future eh Kaa-san?" He says. Kushina only blushes at being kissed.

"_There I go again! Why the hell am I blushing! It was just a kiss. Even though it felt good.. Stop it Kushina. Remember he's you son_" She thought yet again. Naruto breaks her from her thoughts.

"Kaa-san, I think it's about time I take you home and away from this filthy place." He says. Kushina nods. Naruto holds his hand up to help her out of the bed. Getting up from the bed Naruto got to really see his mom. She was wearing a hospital gown but it did little to cover up her body.

She had a ample chest and a very slim physique, not to mention the curves he saw. Without thinking Naruto says

"Kaa-san your beautiful" Kushina looked at him and saw the honesty in his words and became flustered at his complement.

"W-Why thank you Naruto-kun" She says. She beings to take a step but only for her to fall on the ground. Expecting to meet the ground she feels like she is in someones arms. Looking up she see's Naruto looking at her in concern.

"Kaa-san are you okay?" He says. Kushina nods and gets her self back up with Naruto's help.

"It seems some of my motor skills are a little off being in that coma" She says. Naruto only nods.

"Well hopefully by today you will be able to walk in a little bit. It shouldn't take that long to regain. But for now let me carry you to the compound" Naruto says. Kushina lets out a squeak as Naruto scoops her up bridal style. Naruto looks down and smiles at her.

"You cant walk yet Kaa-san, so let me help you" He says. Kushina only smiles and nods. Naruto then shunpo's out of the hospital back to the compound.

**Namikaze Compund**

Arriving, Naruto opens the gate and goes inside the house walking up the stairs. As Naruto was walking up the stairs, Kushina could only think about how it felt being the house again Looking around she notices it's differences.

"_It seems nothing has changed. If anything it seems to be cleaner._" She thought. Snapping out of thought she looks up at Naruto who is still holding her. She couldn't help but feel so safe and warm while he was carrying him leaving her to blush once again.

Kushina knew these thoughts about her son were in the wrong, so she decided to push in the back of her mind every time. Entering the main bedroom, Naruto sets her on the bed. Seeing how she remembers this used to be her room she gets Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-kun I believe I still have my spare clothes in one of the closets in here. Can you help me?" She says. Naruto nods and helps her walking to one of the closets. Kushina not wanting to wear here traditional clothes she wore when she was in the house decided to wear a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with black ANBU pants with black sandals.

"Naruto-kun can you leave a little bit while I change" Kushina says. Naruto nods and goes out of the room closing the door behind him. "_I am so glad I have my Kaa-san. Nothing and I mean nothing will separate us_" He thought determinedly.

Shaking from his thoughts he hears someone at the gate. Walking down stairs he opens the door and see's an ANBU.

"Namikaze-san, the Hokage would like to meet with you in his office" The ANBU says. Naruto nods.

"Alright Anbu-san, I will be there shortly." He says. With that the ANBU shunshin's away. Closing his door he see's Kushina walking slowly down the stairs in her new attire. Naruto looked as the clothes accentuated her curves.

"Kaa-san you look wonderful in those clothes and it looks like you can walk now?" He says. Kushina only nods while lightly blushing at being complemented again.

"Yes it does, and thank you Naruto-kun. Was someone at the door?" She asks.

"Yes it seems ji-ji wants to see me. Probably about blowing a hole in the council chambers. You wanna come with? I'm sure he would be glad to see you?" Naruto says. Kushina thinks about for a moment and smiles.

"Sure I think it would be nice to see the old monkey again" She says. Naruto only chuckles. He then walks up to her and picks her up surprising her. She then begins to bang on his chest with her fists.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" She says. Naruto smiles.

"Kaa-san I know you just started to walk but I don't think you are in any position to run on rooftops or anything. So I will take you there." He says. Seeing how he was right she crosses her arms under her breast.

"Well fine but when I get better no more carrying me. Got it dattebane?" She says. Naruto slightly laughs

"Aw do you not like being carried by me Kaa-san?" He says. Kushina slightly blushes and huffs.

Although in her mind she some reason liked being in his arms. Naruto could only chuckle at how childish his mom was being. Opening the door and locking the gate, Naruto shunpo's to the Hokage office.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage tower with Kushina in his arms. Seeing the door he lets her down. Kushina on the other hand was impressed at his speed.

"Naruto-kun what technique did you use to get his here so fast?" Kushina asks. Naruto smirks

"It's called Shunpo, it's technique that focuses on getting to point A and B with the least number of steps. Kind of like Tou-san technique huh? By the way what is it? I've only heard of it" He says. Kushina looked at him in awe

"Your Tou-san technique, the Hirashin no Justu was a technique that allowed him to move at the speed of light by by using a special seal. He would usually place these on kunai's and throw them giving him the ability to speed by people as he pleases. That is what gave your Tou-san the flee on sight order from other nations" She says.

Naruto looks at her in awe that his father was fast as well. He then smirks "Well it seems mine is better since I don't have to throw kunai's or make seals huh?"

Kushina only laughs. They both walk in and ask the secretary that they are her to see him. Giving the go they walk up to his office.

**Sarutobi's Office**

Sarutobi stood there looking outside the window smoking on his pipe. "_I hope Naruto-kun is okay. I wonder if Kushina-chan is really alive. It would be great for Naruto if she was._" He thought. He turned back to his chair and begin stamping papers. One catches his eye and makes him groan.

"_Aw kami, so much money is going to be spent on fixing the council chambers. Did he really have to do that?_" He thought before hearing a knock.

"Come in" He says.

Entering he see's Naruto with a smile. Coming from behind he then see's Kushina. Sarutobi's pipe drops from his mouth and looks at her.

"I-Is that really you Kushina-chan?" Kushina only nods.

"It's good to see you again old man" She says with a smile walking up to him giving him a hug. After he released he sat back down and turned his attention to Naruto.

"So I take it she was in the hospital?" He says. Naruto only nods

"She was. I had to interrogate a doctor for it. It seems most of the staff do know that she was down there. Where is Danzo and the civilian council?" Naruto says.

"I put Danzo along with the rest of the civilian council in prison it seems they were all aware of what Danzo did. I also sent my ANBU to the hospital imprison everyone that knew" Sarutobi says.

"Serves that prick right for keeping me down there for twelve years" Kushina says. Sarutobi turns his gaze to Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, what do you plan on doing now?" He says. Kushina takes a thinking pose

"Well now that me and my sochi are together I plan on spending a lot of time with him" She says. Sarutobi nods in understanding.

"Would you like to become a ninja?" He asks.

"I'm not sure yet old man, I just started to gain my motor skills so let me see" Sarutobi nods his head and then turns his gaze back to Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun the reason why I called you here is because the Chunnin exams are in two days and being how you want to participate I need you to sign these papers here." Sarutobi says handing him the paper. Naruto looks at it.

"Since this is the Chunnin exams normally a three man team would be mandatory to enter but since you are an elite gennin, you have my permission as the Hokage to take it yourself since I know you could handle it" Sarutobi says smirking. Naruto who was done signing the papers handed them back to Sarutobi.

"Alirght ji-ji well me and Kaa-san are off. See you later!" He says walking out with Kushina. Exiting the Hokage tower.

Sarutobi stands up and looks at Naruto's retreating form. "Let's see if I made the right decision Naruto-kun" Sarutobi says out loud puffing on his pipe.

**Namikaze Compound**

As soon as they got home Naruto went and prepared dinner for them. He told Kushina she should walk and explore the compound so she can get used to walking. She agreed and spent the next couple of hours walking around.

Finishing cooking dinner, Naruto comes out to the back to find Kushina looking at the flower bed. He tells her that dinner is ready. They ate their dinner in silence being that this was there first time eating together. Aside from casual questions it was quite. Upon finishing and cleaning up Naruto stops her mother who was about to go upstairs.

"Kaa-san there is something I think you should know" Naruto says. Kushina nods her head as they both head to the living room to sit down. Sitting down Naruto looks at his mother for a minutes before speaking.

"Kaa-san, let me ask you a question." He says.

"Okay what is it Naruto-kun?" Kushina says.

"Where does your loyalty lie when it comes to this village?" Naruto says. Kushina only looks at him curiously.

"Well I did love this village like your father did, but after what I found out what they did to me I'm not sure. Why do you ask sochi?" She says. Naruto runs a hand through his hair.

"This village Kaa-san, is not my home. It never will be. My childhood memories of this place was starving to death nearly everyday and getting beat by villagers on a daily basis. It still haunts my mind til now." Naruto says looking at Kushina.

Kushina started to tear up, she knew the conditions that came being a jinchuriki. She didnt know it would be this bad. Kushina walks up to Naruto and wraps him in a hug while beginning to tear up.

"I am so sorry you had to experience that Naruto-kun. I-I wish I was there for you. These damn villagers have not right." She says. Naruto responds to hug by hugging her tighter. They then come face to face of each other, Naruto smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Kushina blushes at the gesture.

"That is why I am going to leave this village and start my own Kaa-san. A village of peace, a village where everyone is equal no matter who or what you are" He says. Kushina looks at him with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun how are you going to do that? You know if you defect they will send people to kill you. And I am not going to lose you!" She says. Naruto only laughs and hugs her.

"Kaa-san, I was planning to rebuild your home village. In plus I am an above kage level opponent. I fought ji-ji and handled him with ease." Naruto says. Kushina looks at him with even more shock.

"O-Our village? You mean Uzushiogakure? A-And how are you an above kage oppenent?" Kushina says.

"Yes Uzushiogakure. After I found out what happened to it I felt it would be fitting to go back home in an essence. As for being a kage level, I was trained by a strong man who I considered to be a father when he was here. Not only that but their actually something I have to show you" He says.

Naruto stands up and backs away from her. Instantly Akane and Kyoka appear. Kushina who was in shock at what Naruto was planning to do, was in even bigger shock as tow girls were summoned.

She looked at one to his right. She she a very beautiful girl who had white hair and an elegant kimono. She looked to his left and saw someone she recognized.

"Aka-chan?!" Kushina says. Akane smiles and walks up to her and hugs her and whispers.

"It's been a while Kushi-chan." Akane says. Naruto spoke which got there attention.

"That's right you used to hold Aka-chan right Kaa-san?" He says. Kushina nods.

"Yes I did, until I gave birth to you. There was a masked man who attacked me and released her since the seal that kept her inside weakens at child birth" She says. Naruto nods in remembrance of what Akane told him of the masked man.

"And that mask man will pay for what he did to you Kaa-sana and Aka-chan. Anyways as you know that this is Aka-chan, and this beautiful girl here is Kyoka-chan," He says as he takes Kyoka by the waist bringing her closer to him.

Akane walks back to Naruto and takes the other side snuggling into his arms. Kushina then looks at him.

"I know Aka-chan, but who is the other girl?" She says.

"This is Kyoka-chan, she is a spirit of my sword which is known as a zanpakuto. Her and Aka-chan are also my wives" He says. Kushina's jaw drops.

"H-How? Wives? Wait how are they able to come out?" She asks.

"Well for Aka-chan I tore off the seal since we got together. And for Kyoka-chan I used the Hogokyu to bring her out. And they are my wives since they have been with me from the start." Naruto says casually. Kushina tilts her head.

"Hogokyu? Zanpakuto? Wives? Start from the beginning mister." Kushina says.

Naruto then explains to her about discovering the Hogokyu and how he met with a man named Aizen who became his sensei. He then explained his four year training trip and getting back to be put under the C.R.A.

Naruto went into detail about what has happened since coming back. From being on a team to starting to have many girlfriends since he is in the C.R.A. along with his accomplishments such as Kiri and Wave.

"Wow Naruto-kun I never knew you would be so strong. And I'm surprised you already have so many girlfriends" She says in a hidden tone of a little jealousy.

"_Wait why the hell am I feeling jealous? Ah god this is so confusing!_" Kushina thought. Naruto smiles

"Yes well now that you know how I was treated and how I am skill wise, I ask you Kaa-san. Will you be by my side when I defect?" He says in a serious tone. Kushina only looks at him with a smile.

"Of course, nothing will separate us Naruto-kun. I will be proud with what ever you do. In plus I know where Uzushiogakure is. I could show you!" She says. Naruto begins to smile brightly at his mom's comforting words. He walks up to her and hugs her.

"Thank you Kaa-san. And I would love for you to show me where it is soon, so I can begin building my village. Now why don't you say we get some sleep?" She nods while Naruto nods at the the girls. Knowing the signal Akane and Kyoka happily disappear back to his mindscape.

After a few minutes Naruto goes into the main bed room hoping to say good night to his mom. Walking in he see's his mom come out of the closet wearing a very sexy somewhat transparent top that made her breasts come out. For her bottoms she wore a very tight red colored panty.

Not noticing he was in the room she walked around trying to find something. Naruto on the other hand was mesmerized at her long, smooth colored legs. His eyes began travel up and found her nice shaped butt then breasts that showed it off with the top she was wearing.

Naruto swore he could see the outline of her nipples. Kushina on the hand was trying to find a hair tie for her hair. After a minute she gave in. Deciding she wanted to rest. She turned around and headed to the bed but only for her to see Naruto looking at her body intently.

He had such a heavy gaze on her it seemed he didn't know that she already spotted him."_I-Is Naruto-kun checking me out?_" She thought with a full blush. Kushina snapped him out of it as she called his name.

"Naruto-kun?" She says. Breaking from his intense gaze he looks at Kushina.

"Ah sorry Kaa-san. You just look really beautiful." Naruto says truthfully. Kushina's blush returned at his words.

"Sorry I just came in here to wish you good night. Good night Kaa-san. I will be in the room two doors down. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me okay?" Naruto says walking up to her hugging her, following a kiss to her cheek as he walks out.

Kushina on the other hand was red. At the complement and the kiss. She gets into the bed and lays down. "_Why did his kiss and complement make me so happy? Why is that every time he touches me I cant help but blush. I am his mother and he is my son. I cant have these feeling for him. It's wrong and it would probably ruin our relationship. I just hope this feeling goes away_" Kushina thought before falling asleep.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked back to his room thinking about today's events. Stripping off everything but his boxers he lays on his bed with his hands behind his back.

"_Why does it feel this way with my Kaa-san? I feel attracted to her like I do with Aka-chan and the rest __of the girls. I know it's wrong but every since I laid my eyes on that picture in ji-ji's office I can help but feel attracted to her. Is it wrong to feel this way for your mother?_" Naruto thought before closing his eyes entering his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Opening his eyes he walks into the house and heads up the stairs. He already see's his girls on his bed. Naruto lays in between them and holds them close to him. He kisses Akane and Kyoka for a few minutes. Breaking for air Naruto begins to tell them how his meeting went with the Hogokyu.

He tells them that with his power he would be able to do eventually anything. Akane and Kyoka were amazed. She compared the power to the Sage of Six Paths to which Akane explained to Naruto that he was the one who started using justu's and essentially was the most powerful man on earth who even battled the tailed beasts including her. Naruto was surprised that such a man existed.

But he also told them the risk involved by using the power which drives people to become more evil. A few convincing kisses and words from Akane and Kyoka to Naruto, told him that they were going to be there for him through thick and thin which rewarded them with multiple kisses and gropes from there man. After a few minutes Kyoka told Akane she had to talk to her.

They walked out of the room for a moment leaving a confused Naruto. Kyoka and Akane came back. Akane seemed to have fits of uncontrolled giggles.

"Aka-chan why has you laughing so much?" Naruto says. Akane only looks at him and giggles again.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun. Well I'm going to go to sleep" Akane says as she lays on the bed next to Naruto. Kyoka comes to his other side and whispers in his ear.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to wake up. I wanna sleep outside with you" She says. Naruto looks at Kyoka then Akane.

"What about Aka-chan? I don't feel right leaving her" He says. Akane turns to him and kisses him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I will be out in a little" She says. Naruto reluctantly nods and turns around but notices Kyoka wasn't there anymore. Assuming she was already out he begins to fade out of the mindscape. Akane had a smirk on her face.

"Oh I will be right out Naruto-kun." She says.

**Back To The Real World**

Naruto opens his eyes. He looks around to try and find Kyoka. He spots her in front of him looking at him intently. She beings to untie her kimono making it drop to the floor. Naruto slightly goes wide eyed. He could see her in her naked glory. Perky nipples, flat stomach and nice vagina lips.

"I have been wanting to do this for sometime now Naruto-kun" Kyoka says seductively.

**Lemon Starts!**

Kyoka slowly walks to Nartuo, painfully slow for his taste. Reaching him Kyoka turns around and takes his boxers off. Then sits on him with her bare bottom. She begins grinding her nice plump ass on Naruto's dick. Naruto leaned back a little and stuck his arms behind him to brace himself.

Kyoka let out a few moans as she felt Naruto Jr start to rise against her entrance. Kyoka put her hands on his knees while she is still behind him and begins to grind her moist entrance on him. Naruto and Kyoka let a few moans.

Naruto leans forward and begins grabbing and massaging her nipples while Kyoka sped up her movements. Naruto smirked.

"So eager aren't you Kyoka-chan?" Naruto says enjoying her slit coating his dick with her wetness. Kyoka lets out a small moan.

"Like I said I have been wanting to do this for a while now. Let me please you Naruto-kun. You seem stressed" Kyoka says. Suddenly Naruto grabs her and flips her over. Kyoka was laying on the bed while Naruto was on top. He took hold of her legs and spread them further apart.

"That's right spread your legs out so I can see that pretty pussy" He says. Kyoka starts to get even more wet at his dirty talk. Naruto leans forward and gives her an experimental lick. Kyoka lets out a small moan. Naruto slowly begins to lick her. Teasing her with slow long licks on her pussy lips. Kyoka couldn't help but moan his name.

"Naruto-kun please stop teasing me" Naruto smirks still keeping at the slow pace.

"I didn't quite that hear Kyoka-chan. You want me to what?" Nauto says licking her folds a little more attentively.

"Damn it Naruto-kun! Eat me out already!" She yells.

"My pleasure Kyoka-chan" Naruto being his vicious assault on her vagina. Kyoka was not holding back any moans as she held Naruto's head closer to her snatch. Sensing this. Naruto tries to plunge his tongue even deeper into her. Adding on to the pleasure he sticks two fingers in her trying to stimulate her G spot by doing the motion of "Come here"

Kyoka threw her head back in extreme pleasure. Naruto was hitting all the right spots. Nearing her orgasm, Kyoka wraps her legs around his head and screams

"Oh god Naruto-kun I'm coming!" Kyoka says.

A wave of liquids hit Narutos face which he gladly took. Naruto then trialed kisses front the bottom up to her face. He reached her nipple and took it in his mouth. Licking it and sucking it to his content. Coming from her climax, a sudden wave of pleasure hit Kyoka again as she felt Naruto sucking on her nipple.

"Mmm just like that Naruto-kun. Suck on them"She says. Naruto unlatches and reaches her face to engage her in a passionate kiss. They explored each others mouth. Kyoka could taste her juices on his lips, but she didn't care, if anything it served to turn her on even more. Running out of oxygen from the kiss, Naruto rubbed his mushroom head on her already wet slit.

"I want you inside me now Naruto-kun" She purrs. Naruto only smirks.

"My Kyoka-chan, I love when your so demanding in bed. It turns me on knowing your the complete opposite" He says. Kyoka blushes red.

"Well you bring it out in me Naruto-kun. I cant help it" She says cutely. Naruto the plunges his cock into her. Upon entering Kyoka gasps at the intrusion.

"I'm glad I bring it out in you Kyoka-chan. But now I'm going to bring something else out in you" He says as he starts to pump into her. Kyoka feeling him inside couldn't help but feel happy. She felt so complete with him inside. Wanting to feel more pleasure

Kyoka matches his thrusts with her own. Naruto holds her lower back as he puts her legs on his shoulders and begins to pump into her at an angle. Kyoka widens her eyes as she feels him brushing her G spot again.

"Oh fuck yes Naruto-kun! Right there! Oh god right there!" She yells. Naruto smiles

"Who has the right to fuck this pussy Kyoka-chan?" He says.

"You do Naruto-kun! You do!" She says in between moans. Naruto only increases his pace.

"I didn't hear you Kyoka-chan. Who is the one and only person that gets to bang this pussy?" Naruto says.

"Oh god! Oh yes! You Naruto-kun! You own this pussy! No one else, this pussy is all yours and no one else!" She says.

"I'm going to cum Kyoka-chan!" He says.

"Oh me too Naruto-kun. Do it inside me!" She says.

They both climaxed together as another monstrous wave of pleasure hit Kyoka. Still inside her, Kyoka takes this time to flips so she's on top. Naruto smirks. "It seems you cant get enough" He says. Kyoka smirks.

"Of course I cant. But I only got one left in me. And this time I want to be in control" She says. Kyoka begins to rock her hips back and forth as Naruto began to get hard. Naruto moans as she begins to bounce up and down.

"Yes Kyoka-chan. Your pussy feels so good" He says. Kyoka leans forward and puts her hands on his chest as she bounces up and down with even more force. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her breasts that were juggling up and down. He put both hands on her waist to meet her thrusts. After a few minutes they both can feel themselves nearing another orgasm.

"Naruto-kun this feels so good. I'm going to cum again." She says.

"Me too Kyoka-chan, one last time together" Naruto says. They pick up the pace trying to make the last orgasm the best one.

"Fuck I'm cumming Naruto-kun!" Kyoka says.

"Take all my cum Kyoka-chan. Shit here I come!" He says as the both climaxed on each other.

**Lemon Ends!**

Taking deep breaths Naruto could see the sweat glistening from himself and Kyoka. Naruto got off of her and laid on her side. Kyoka cuddled up next to him

"Oh kami, that was the best ever" She says.

"I second that Kyoka-chan. But for now lets rest up my love" He says as she nods in agreement as the both feel asleep.

**Mindscape**

Akane sat there with drool coming out of her mouth and her panties damp. "Wow, never Kyoka-chan had that in her. Damn that was really hot" She says. Wiping of the drool.

"Oh just wait Naruto-kun, I'm about to rock your world better then last time" She says with a devious smirk as she came out of the mindscape to cuddle with Naruto.

**Later That Night**

Naruto woke to sounds down the hall. It seemed as if someone was talking. Curious he went to explore. As he tried to get up he felt a second weight on him. Looking to his other side he see's Akane. Naruto smiles and kisses both Kyoka and Akane on the forehead.

Getting up he puts on his boxers and walks out. Closing the door he hears the noise coming in from Kushina's room. Naruto gently opens the door.

"Kaa-san are you okay?" He says. Entering he see's Kushina moving around with the sheets kicked off of her. Sweating and muttering something. He walks closer to her and see's her face. She seemed to have a worried look on her face.

"Naruto-kun" She says moving around.

"Plesae Naruto-kun don't leave me" She says in a tone of urgency.

Naruto looks at her with a sympathetic look. "_I will never leave you Kaa-san, never again will we be separated_" He thought. He runs his hand through her hair trying to soothe her. Feeling him, she subconsciously latches on to his arm and drags him down to the bed.

"Damn, well Kaa-san is defiantly strong" He whispered to himself. Naruto tried to worm his way out of her grasp. But it seems the more he tried to get away, the more tightly she held him.

Seeing how his struggle was futile he decided to give up and sleep next to her. He gently kissed her forehead which she seemed to smile at which made Naruto smile. "Good night Kaa-san" He says before falling asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Kushina's eyes slowly flutter open. She sees the ceiling. Thinking about the dream she had last night in her sleep she begins to stretch. As she tries to stretch she see feels something heavy dragging her down. She looked down and saw an arm encircled around her stomach. Looking to her left she see's Naruto holding her. Not knowing why he was suddenly there she screams.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto instantly jumps off the bed in a fighting position. Noticing he was in Kushina's room he sighs and turns his head to Kushina who was looking at the bed with a blush on her face.

"Why were you in my bed Naruto-kun?!" She says in a demanding tone.

"I don't know Kaa-san. I was afraid of the monsters under my bed." Naruto says jokingly. Kushina throws a pillow at him.

"I'm serious dattebane! Why were you holding me in my bed?!" She says but then realizes what she said. Naruto smirks.

"Well Kaa-san it sounded like you were excited. Was it because you found me holding you?" He says teasingly. Kushina only stutters with a blush. Naruto laughs.

"Well the real reason why I slept in your bed is because I woke up to hearing sounds coming from you. It seemed you were having a nightmare. So I sat down to soothe you but you latched on to me not letting go. So I just decided to give up" Kushina slightly blushes in embarrassment.

"Alright I believe you. I'm sorry, it just shocked me at first." She says. Naruto nods.

"Well how about you go downstairs while I make breakfast for you, Aka-chan and Kyoka-chan?" Kushina nods as she goes to wash up. Naruto excited out of her room and made his way down to the room he slept in.

Opening the door he see's Akane and Kyoka still sleeping. Smiling at how cute they looked he kissed them both on the cheek and put on his attire. Making sure he had everything he walked out.

Walking down to the kitchen he prepares a hearty western breakfast for them. He sets down three plates filled with eggs, toast and sausages on the table. Kushina comes down first and see's the table.

"Mmm Naruto-kun this smells really good" She says.

"Well dig in Kaa-san, I made plates for you, Aka-chan and Kyoka-chan" Hes says. Kushina sit at the table and beings to eat. "Oh there going to be joining us?" She says taking a bite out of her toast. Naruto nods.

"Yes they are, I am wondering though when they are going to wake up." Naruto says turning his back to wash some of the dishes.

"Narutoo-kunnn!" He hears as a body presses up against him with her arms wrapped around. Naruto smiling know who it was.

"Good morning my love, how are you?" Naruto says continuing to was dishes. Akane smiles and gives him a kiss on the check.

"I am good Naruto-kun. Mmmm What's that delicious smell?" She says unlatching herself off of him.

"I made you and Kyoka-chan breakfast. Go on eat up" He says. Akane gives him another kiss on the cheek before walking to the table.

"Hey Kushi-chan! How are you?" Akane says.

"I'm good Aka-chan. How are you?" Kushina says smiling.

"I'm fine as well. The food looks amazing" Akane says before digging in. Naruto finishing the dishes turns around. He spots Kyoka only in her panties and a big shirt that seemed to be Naruto's. Still rubbing her eyes she hears Naruto speak.

"Wow Kyoka-chan, you look sexy in my shirt" Naruto says. Kyoka stops and blushes.

"You think so Naruto-kun?" Naruto walks up to her and gives her a deep kiss. Kyoka smiles at the display while Kushina was feeling slightly embarrassed and jealous. Embarrassed at the state of her dress, while a little jealous at seeing Naruto kiss a girl so passionately.

Kushina shakes her head ridding her of the thoughts again, an action Akane picked up on and smirked. After breaking their kiss Kyoka hugs him.

"I really enjoyed last night. It was amazing" She whispers in his ear. Naruto smirks

"Well I did too. You were a goddess in the bed my mirror flower" He says nibbling on her ear running his hand through her back. Kyoka shivers at his touch. He backs away and winks at her as she blushes walking to the table. He turns his attention to three of them.

"Kaa-san, Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan, I'm going out for awhile. I'll see you later" He says. "Anywhere in particular you going Naruto-kun?" Kushina says.

"I gotta find Kurenai-chan. She has my jacket." Naruto says walking out the door.

**On The Streets**

Naruto walked out of his compound began to think where he could find Kurenai. "_Well I don't know where she lives. And I don't know where she usually hangs out at. Although she, Anko and Yugao are friends, so if I find one of them I might be able to find Kurenai_" He thought.

As Naruto was walking through the village he got his usual stares of lust from women and glares from men. Both from garnering the attention of the females and being the Kyubi.

As he continues to walk Naruto senses a presence watching him. Not knowing who it was Naruto takes a detour in a alley. Walking halfway he stops.

"Who ever you are, come out now" He says.

A figure launches at him from the shadows, sensing this, Naruto quickly grabbed both arms of the assailant pinning them to the wall. Upon noticing the attacker he see's a mask and begins to take off the mask.

"My, my, such quick reflexes. Unfortunately you weren't quick enough" Naruto's says looking into the assailants eyes.

"It seems so. I know I couldn't catch you off guard. It was worth a try though" The unknown person says. Naruto smirks.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you. You look as beautiful as ever. Yugao-chan" Yugao blushes.

"Well I can say the same goes for you" She says. Naruto still smirking drags her arms up over her head and leans in close to her face.

"So why did you attack me here in this alley Yugao-chan? Was it because you wanted to get me alone? If so all you had to was ask" Naruto softly says putting his forehead on hers. Yugao at this time blushes a deep red at his closeness and implication of his words.

"I-I just wanted to know when my date was Naruto-kun" She says looking into his deep blue eyes. Naruto smiles.

"How about tonight? I'm still have things to take care. Sound good" Naruto says. Not trusting her voice at this time only nods.

"Oh by the way, you know where I can find Kurenai-chan?" He says to her. Yugao looks up to think for a moment.

"Well whats in it for me if I tell you where they are?" Yugao says cutely. Naruto lowers his arms and wraps them around her waist and tugs her closer to him. She places her hand on his chest to stop from hitting him from such the sudden movement. Naruto leans into her ear.

"You can have anything you want Yugao-chan. And I mean anything" He whispers. Yugao starts to become hot under her clothes as his hot voice lingered on her.

"A-Anything?" She says. Naruto nods. Yugao takes a hold of his face and looks into his eyes. Knowing what she wanted Naruto gently shoves her into the wall and puts one arm up on the wall near her head and leans in closer.

Yugao was somewhat turned on at the animalistic action leans in as well. There lips met for a brief moment, both feeling each others texture of their lips. Pulling back after the short kiss Yugao smiles.

"Well knowing her, she must be at the Dango shop with Anko-chan." Yugao says. Naruto smiles at her.

"Thank you Yugao-chan. I'll see you tonight okay?" He says. Yugao nods.

"Pick me up by the ANBU head quarters. Okay?"She says. Naruto nods.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He says. Yugao puts her mask back on and disappears. Naruto smiled and walked out of the alley to try and find Kurenai and Anko.

Walking further down, Naruto tries to keep his eye out for the dango shop that Kurenai was at. As he was walking he see's a miniature crowd form. Curious to what is happening, Naruto inches closer and see's a little boy being picked up by his scarf.

Examining the boy he see's his brown spiky hair and the long blue scarf he was being held along with long brown pants, and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle.

Next to him were two kids, who looked to be his friends. One girl who had her orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. She wore sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and a layered skirt.

The boy next to her had a noticeable drip of snot hanging from his nose, He wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals.

And finally Naruto examined the guy who was lifting his scarf. On his face he had face paint starting from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin. It looks like it formed the letter T. He wore a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. On his back was something big wrapped in bandages.

But there was one person or should he say women that caught his eye. Standing next to the guy with face paint was a women who had beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. And a matured body then most girls from what Naruto can tell.

Her chest if he had to guess averaging a little higher then a C cup. She sported a mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it. She had a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

But was noticeable on her was this rectangle shaped metal piece on her back. Naruto wondered what it was but he decided to find out later.

"Put me down you oaf!" The boy with the scarf says.

"Please we will leave I promise just put our friend down" The girl of the group says. The man with the face paint was about to speak until a blonde man step out.

"I believe it would be in good interest for you to put the boy down" Naruto says walking forward. The man with the face paint looks at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell are you?" He asks. Naruto smirks and looks over to the girl, she was staring at him as well. Naruto casually walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it trailing up to her forearm. Looking up Naruto says.

"My such a beautiful women. Can I have your name?" The blonde girl blushes at what he did. No one was ever that forward with her. "_Wow this guy is a hunk. His kisses feel so soft on my arm._" She thought.

"_W_ell my name is Temari, what is yours handsome?" She says smirking. Naruto smirks.

"My name is Naruto, Temari-chan. I do hope I can get to know you better." He says. Temari slightly blushes then smirks back.

"Temari-chan huh? I like the sound of that Naruto-kun" She says.

"_My type of girl_" Naruto thought.

"Hey get the hell off my sister! Who do you think you are flirting with her?" The guy with the face paint said as he drops the kid with the scarf. He starts to reach for something on his back looking like he was prepared to fight. Seeing this Naruto raises his spiritual pressure, which made everyone around him freeze.

"It would be wise to refrain from what you were about to do." Naruto says. Suddenly a another guy walked out towards him.

"Yes Kankuro. Stop it now or I will kill you" The guy said in a dead tone.

"G-G-Gaara" Kankuro says nervously as he looks at him.

Naruto eyes him curiously. He had spiky, auburn hair with green eyes with black rings under then and kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. On his back was a big gourd on his back. He wore full-length dark trousers with a long-sleeved crimson coat. On his chest was a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts.

"Interesting, you aren't as affected by my pressure as everyone else. What is your name?" Naruto says. The auburn haired man looks at him impassively.

"My name is Gaara of the sand. And what is yours?" Gaara says.

"Naruto. I assume you are here for the exams." Naruto says. Gaara nods.

"Yes we are. I can assume you are in it as well?" Naruto nods.

"Good, mother can wait to taste your blood Naruto. Temari, Kankuro lets go" Gaara says as he turns away. Temari winks at Naruto before she turns around while Kankuro glares at him. Naruto turns his attention back to the three kids. The one with the scarf looks at him.

"That was so cool! How did you do that?" He said. Naruto looks at them.

"And who are you three?" He asks.

"My name is Konohomaru, the girl over there is Mogei, and then the guy next to her is Udon. And we are the Konohamaru corps!" He yells. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Konohamaru corps eh? Well my name is Naruto." He says as he begins to walk forward then vanishes.

"Hey! Wait! Dang I didn't get to ask him what technique he used" Konohamaru said.

"Well if he is a ninja of this village we will run into him again right?" Mogei says. Konohamaru sighs.

"I guess so. Come on guys" He says as the begin to head in the opposite direction. "_Naruto huh? I will find out more about you_." Konohamaru thought.

As Naruto resumed his journey, it seemed that he had finally found the place he was looking for.

**Dango Shop**

"Ah you had your date with Naruto-kun already!" Anko yells at Kurenai. Kurenai smiles.

"Anko-chan not so loud. And yes I did. It was the best date ever. He was so romantic too. I never wanted to the date to end" Kurenai said in a far away look. Anko only huffs as she bites into her dango stick.

"Your so lucky Kure-chan. I'm still waiting for a date with him" Anko says.

"Well you may not have to wait that longer Anko-chan" Anko looks back recognizing the sound of the voice.

"Naruto-kun!" She squeals. As Anko gets up and jumps on him to hug him. Naruto laughs.

"I take it you missed me Anko-chan?" Naruto says. Anko lifts her head back and looks at him

"I did Naruto-kun. I heard you had your date with Kurenai-chan" She says not wanting to sound sad.

"I did, but like I said you wont have to wait for that long since Yugao-chan and I are having our date tonight. Naruto says.

"Oh you are? Well why are you here?" Anko says as she lets go of him.

"Well I was actually looking for Kurenai-chan. I was actually looking to get my jacket back that I let her borrow" He says. Hearing her name Kurenai instantly perks up and walks over to Naruto.

"You were looking for me Naruto-kun?" Kurenai says in front of Naruto with a smile. Looking at Kurenai.

"Yes I was Kurenai-chan. I was wondering if I could have my jacket back" He says.

"Oh of course you can Naruto-kun. It's at my house. Lets go" Kurenai says.

"I'll see you later Anko-chan" She says. Anko who feeling a little sad that they were spending time together waves back.

"Of course Kure-chan. See you later" She says this. Naruto seeing this walks over to her and puts his hand on her chin and tilts it up. He kisses Anko deeply. Anko who was somewhat surprised at the sudden kiss, melts into his lips as she she responds. After running out of air from the kiss, Naruto leans into her ear.

"Right after Yugao-chan's date I will take you out. Since I'm in the Chunnin exams I might have to take you after. Is that okay" He says. Anko smiles and whispers in his ear as well.

"Well there is a one month interval before the finals. You could take me then Naruto-kun" She says. Naruto smirks.

"If I had the choice I would take you know Anko-chan" He says huskily. Anko slightly shivers and playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Oh is that so Naruto-kun? Tell me what would you do?" Anko says wrapping her arms around him. Naruto whispers into her ear.

"Well you will just have to wait and see Anko-chan. Who knows you might find out after our date" He says. Anko slightly blushes.

"Dont be sad Anko-chan. You will get a chance. And you look way more beautiful when you smile." He says kissing her on the cheek walking away to catch up with Kurenai. Anko looks at his retreating from. She puts a hand on the cheek where he kissed her.

"_I cant believe he is making me feel this way. No guy has ever got my attention like this. I cant wait for our date Naruto-kun_" She thought. Many of the people who were present at the dango shop couldn't help but look at Anko's attitude with him. Noticing everyone is looking she yells.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Everyone present suddenly turns around.

**With Kurenai And Naruto**

As Naruto caught up with Kurenai, he laced their fingers together. Kurenai looked at him and smiled as she laid her had on his shoulder. They walked for a short distance until they reached a small apartment complex.

"Well this it. Come inside Naruto-kun" She says as she walks up to open the door. Walking inside he see's it is an ordinary apartment. He can tell there is a definite female touch around the apartment.

"Naruto can you come with me to my room? The jacket is in here." Kurenai says. Naruto nods and follows her into her room. Kurenai walks in and goes to the closet, rummaging though the hangers she finally spots his jacket and hands it back to him.

"Here it is Naruto-kun" Kurenai says. Naruto grabs it. Thanks Kurenai-chan." Naruto says. Kurenai pouts.

"Aw don't I get a reward for safely giving you your jacket back?" She says cutely. Naruto laughs.

"I believe you do. What type of reward would you like?" He says. Kurenai walks over to him with a slight sway in her hips. She wraps her arms around him.

"Well there is one thing I want, and only you can do it" She says. Naruto smirks and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh? And what would it be?" Kurenai grabs his coat from his hand and throws it to the side.

"I would rather show you Naruto-kun" Kurenai grabs his face and kisses it. Naruto immediately responds it by kissing back. He swiftly swipes his tongue across her lips. Sensing this, Kurenai gladly lets him enter her mouth. They both begin to do a dance of the tongues with each other.

Naruto pushes her up against the wall. Kurenai jumps on him and wraps her legs around him. After exploring each others mouth they break apart for air. Naruto looks at her.

"You really wanna do this Kurenai-chan? We can wait you know?" He says seriously. Kurenai smiles at and kisses him.

"Of course I do. I've been wanting you for awhile now. I can seriously say I love you. And as a person that I love I want to share this moment with you" She says. Naruto's eyes soften.

"I love you Kurenai-chan" Naruto says smiling. Kurenai smiles as well as she starts to tear up.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" She says. Kurenai unwraps her legs off of him and pushes him on the bed.

**Lemon Starts!**

Kurenai begins to strip her wardrobe off in front of Naruto. From her bandages, to her bra then panties. Naruto propped himself on his elbows.

"Damn Kurenai-chan, this is the second time you have done this and it was sexier then last time" He says. Kunreai smirks.

"Well I didn't know you were watching me the last time pervert" She says playfully.

"It's hard to not watch beautiful unfold in front of your face" Naruto says. Kurenai blushes.

"Oh Naruto-kun you smooth talker you. I believe you deserve a reward" She says. Kurenai walks over to him and strips off his boxers and climbs on top of him and kisses him roughly. Naruto responds by probing his tongue in her mouth. As they felt each others tongue wrap around each other, Kurenai couldn't help but moan.

Naruto ran his hands on her sides, trialing his fingers from her lower back to her sides. Naruto moves his hands down to her butt, cupping one cheek. Feeling this, Kurenai starts to rub his cock making him hard.

He puts his other hand on her other cheek and massages them. Kurenai felt a wonderful sensation as Naruto worked his hands on her butt. Naruto then grips her butt tighter and flips her.

"I'm the one who's going to be in control Kurenai-chan" Naruto growls. Kurenai couldn't help but feel a little turned on at his manliness in leading the action. Naruto plants soft kisses on her breast. He then latches on to one nipple and sucks it greedily. Kurenai now moans.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun. Suck on it just like that" She says.

Naruto puts his other hand on her breast and massages her nipples. Moans shot through the air. Naruto who knew her breast had been properly attended too, plants kisses down her stomach. Kurenai's toes slightly curl at the sensation. Moving his kisses lower and lower he finally reaches her vagina.

Naruto wanting to get a good view spreads her legs a further out, Kurenai looked down and saw Naruto intently examining her. Kurenai blushes in embarrassment and slightly tries to cover it up with her legs. Naruto smirks and holds them in place.

"Don't feel embarrassed Kurenai-chan, you look beautiful. And I can tell your already wet for me" Naruto says lightly licking it.

Kurenai slightly moans "Oh Naruto-kun"

"Lay back and let me get to work" Naruto says. He gives her vagina a few licks before sliding two fingers in her making her gasp. Slowly pumping his fingers into her made Kurenai start to go crazy.

"Please Naruto-kun" She says.

"Please what Kurenai-chan" Naruto says still slowly sliding his fingers in and out.

"Faster Naruto-kun, faster!" She yells.

"Very well Kurenai-chan" He says. Naruto increased his pace with his fingers making Kurenai moan some more. Leaning in his head further he spots a little nub on top of her vagina and begins to lick it viciously.

Kurenai throws her head back with her eyes closed loving the feeling that Naruto was giving her. Continuing his assault on her, he feels her walls starting to get tighter. Naruto stops licking for a moment.

"Let it out Kurenai-chan" He says licking the the nub again. Kuernai starts to feel a pit in her stomach, as if something wants to come out. Not holding back anymore Kurenai yells.

"Shit Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" She yells.

Kurenai feels the liquid exiting out of her as she experienced a wonderful orgasm. Kurenai sighs and see's Naruto's head pop back up. He puts his fingers to mouth and sucks it.

"Amazing Kurenai-chan. Simply amazing" He says. Kurenai blushes. Naruto works his way back up and begins to massaging her breast. Kurenai started to get turned on again. A few minutes into it,

Kurenai hears her phone ring. Ignoring it she goes back to feeling of pleasure Naruto was giving her. The phone rings the second time. Kurenai groans,

"N-Naruto-kun I have to get it" She says moaning. Naruto still licking her nipple looks up at her

"Forget about it Kurenai-chan" He says. Kurenai who was feeling so much pleasure finally pushed him off.

"Real quick Naruto-kun I promise" She says getting up walking outside to the phone. Naruto groans and lies there on the bed. Suddenly he smirks and decides to follow Kurenai.

Kurenai made her way to the phone and picked it up. It was her other friend Hana Inuzuka. It seems she was calling to ask Kurenai when were they going to hang out again with the rest of the girls.

"I'm not sure Hana-chan I still have to talk to Yugao-chan and Ank..." She says as she suddenly feels two strong hands grip her breast from behind her.

The hands start to rub her nipples. The person behind begins to kiss her neck attacking any spot he can find. Realizing it was Naruto she started to moan a little.

"So Kurenai-chan who is it?" Naruto said as started to trial one hand down to her pussy, playing with it.

"Kureani-chan? Hello? Kurenai-chan?" Hana says on the other line.

"Sorry Hana-chan I got to go bye!" She says hanging up the phone. She turns around and kisses Naruto. Prompting a heated session of tongues. Naruto then picks her up and sets her on the kitchen table.

"You look so sexy on the table. But you will look even more sexy when I'm pounding into your pussy" Naruto says. Kurenai couldn't help but shiver at his dirty talking. Naruto lines up his cock into her entrance. She gives Kurenai one last glance.

"Don't worry about me Naruto-kun, I'm still a virgin so I broke my hymen through training" She says. Naruto nods and slowly pushes into her. Kurenai gasps at his intrusion. Naruto slowly begins to push all eight inches of himself in.

"My god Kurenai-chan! A couple inches inside and its already sucking me in." Naruto says as he is fully inside of her.

"Naruto-kun please move now. I want this" She says. Naruto slowly thrusts into her. Irritated at how slow he was going she yells

"Start fucking me now Naruto-kun!" Naruto smirks. He grips her hips and pounds into her furiously. Kurenai was now moaning his name with every sentence. His thrusts were so powerful they table began to move forward. Not noticing what was happening he kept at his pace.

"You like that Kurenai-chan? When I'm pounding into you like this?" He says. Kurenai couldn't form words as she just moans.

"Scream my name Kurenai-chan" He says.

"Oh god you feel so good inside me Naruto-kun!" She yells.

"That's it Kurenai-chan louder!" Naruto yells. The table finally hit a wall stopping the movement. Naruto leaned down and took one nipple as he was still pumping into her. Naruto felt her walls tightening on his cock. Kurenai felt it as well.

"I'm so close to cumming Kurenai-chan" Naruto says.

"Oh god me too Naruto-kun. Pump faster" She yells. They both entered there climax.

"I'm coming Naruto-kun!"

"I'm coming Kurenai-chan!" They both yelled as there liquids combined. Naruto put both hands on the table slumped over.

"You were amazing Naruto-kun" She says still panting. Naruto leans down and kisses her.

"Who says we were done Kureani-chan?" Kurenai looks at him in surprise as he swoops her up in his arms. She puts her arms around him as he puts his hands just under her knees. Naruto looks at her.

"I'm going to fuck you standing up" He says with a growl.

"Well what are you waiting for stud?" Kurenai says smirking. Naruto plunges into her without warning gaining a sharp gasp then moan from Kurenai. Naruto spread his legs out to gain more balance, and began to thrust his hips into her as fast as he can. Kurenai was feeling a lot more pleasure then before. Naruto looks at Kurenai

"I want you to watch me as I go in and out of you" Naruto says. Kurenai who was on fire looks down and watches as Naruto dick slides in and out of her. Kurenai became more turned on as she kissed Naruto. Kurenai again was close to her orgasm.

"Naruto-kun a couple more and I'm there. Don't stop!" She says. Naruto tries to increase his pace to finish with another orgasm, hoping to be better then before. Kurenai felt her insides caressing Naruto's shaft. He started to hit that one spot that made her crazy which prompted her release.

"Fuck I'm cumming Naruto-kun!"Kurenai says.

"Oh fuck yes Kurenai-chan I'm coming too!" Naruto yells.

**Lemon Ends!**

For the second time they managed to orgasm together. Kurenai snuggles into the crook of Naruto's neck. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he walks her to the bed room and lays her down. He disengages from her and lays beside her. Kurenai snuggles into him. With a happy sigh she runs her finger in circles on his chest.

"Wow Kurenai-chan for someone's first time, you were absolutely amazing" Naruto says. Kurenai smiles.

"I'm happy to please Naruto-kun. So what are you plans for today?" She asks.

"Well I actually am going on a date with Yugao-chan tonight. Which I better get ready for." Kurenai pouts.

"Aw leaving me already?" She says. Naruto laughs.

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan I'll see you soon. And when I do, we can do an encore performance" Naruto says who leans over and begins to suck on her neck. Kurenai runs her fingers in his hair as he plants kisses on her neck. With one last kiss he gets up and puts his clothes on, finally wearing his jacket. Kurenai instantly notices the pleasurable feeling disappear.

"Damn it Naruto-kun, you had me already primed for another round" She says. Naruto walks up to her and kisses her.

"I always leave my girls wanting more" He says as he walks out. Kurenai sighs happily and flops back down on the bed. Closing her eyes as a smile crept on her face as she slept.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto shortly returned home to get ready for his date with Yugao. Naruto wanting to see where his mom was looked around for her. It wasn't until he heard faint huffing that he realized where his mom was. Walking outside to the back, he see's his mom already trying to see if she remembers how to throw kick's and punches along with throwing kunai's.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her tenacity. "_She looks beautiful training_" He unconsciously thought. Not wanting to disturb her, he walked upstairs and proceeded to clean himself after his activity with Kurenai. Walking into his room he see's Akane and Kyoka.

"Hey girls" Naruto says as he walks to both of them kissing them on the cheek.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Where have you been?" Akane says.

"Oh I was at Kurenai-chan's house. I finally got my jacket" He says as he begins to undress.

"You sure that was all you did Naruto-kun?" Kyoka says smirking as she starts to smell the odor Naruto was emitting. Naruto smirks.

"Alright you got me. She wanted me to spend a little more time with her if you know what I mean" Naruto says.

"Should of known. These girls just cant get enough of our Naruto-kun" Akane says smirking. Naruto laughs.

"Yeah well I have a date with Yugao-chan tonight. Are you girls going to be here when I get back?" Naruto says as he is only in his boxers. Akane and Kyoka look at him hungrily. Kyoka was the first to snap out of her staring.

"Of course Naruto-kun." She says smiling while Akane slowly nods as well. Naruto nods and walks over to them and kisses them and heads to the shower.

Getting out of the shower he went to the wardrobe in the main bedroom. He found a nice pair of slacks, a nice long sleeved shirt which showed his muscles through the fabric and dress shoes.

Akane and Kyoka saw him get dressed and couldn't help but stare at there blonde Adonis. Akane and Kyoka had slight drool coming out of their mouths. Naruto seeing this laughs. Taking one last look in the mirror and giving his wives a kiss goodbye, he went downstairs.

Coming downstairs he see's Kushina in the kitchen grabbing a drink. Closing the fridge, Kushina see's Naruto in his attire. Kushina couldn't help at blush at how handsome he was when he dressed up. "_He looks even more handsome then he did at the hospital_" Kushina thought.

"Why you dressed up sochi?" She says.

"I have a date with Yugao-chan tonight. Thought I would take her out somewhere nice" He says. Kushina instantly felt a ping in her stomach again. But at the word date. Not wanting to show disappointment on her face she smiles.

"Well have fun Naruto-kun. I'll see you later" She says. Walking past him. Naruto then takes a hold her and brings her into a hug. She slightly flinches then relaxes. Naruto kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad I have you back Kaa-san. I love you. I want you to rest okay? You deserve it. So don't wait up. I will be back in little bit" Naruto says as he released and walked out. Kushina stood there happy at what he said.

She smiled and went upstairs to rest. As she was walking she thought of only one thing. "_Why am I wishing I was on the date with you Naruto-kun?_" She thought.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked outside and made sure to lock everything for his mom. On the streets he noticed that it was peaceful at night and not many people were out. Naruto calmly walked down the streets in search of the ANBU headquarters. A few twists and turns he finally found himself at a huge tower. His assumptions were right about the tower being the ANBU headquarters as he found a beautiful woman standing in front of it.

She wore a beautiful purple dress that matched her hair. The dress made reached down to her knee and sure it showed off her impressive figure. Naruto could tell she looked this good being in the ANBU. She wore a pair high heels that made her a little taller.

Yugao spotted Naruto walking and couldn't help marvel at how he looked. He really cleaned up, the shirt was making Yugao slightly drool.

She could see very muscle twitch at his slightest movement. Naruto walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"My moon flower. Certainly beautiful in the moon light" He says looking straight into her eyes. Yugao blushed and couldn't break the gaze he was giving her, she so was entranced at the eyes that conveyed confidence and warmth.

"You know just what to say Naruto-kun" She says smiling. Naruto straightens out and places his arm out.

"Lets begin this date. Shall we Yugao-chan?" He says. Yugao smiles and hooks her arm in his.

They silently walked through the streets of Konoha. Many people that were outside eyed the couple, surprised that a beautiful like her was with him, well most of the guys were as the females were jealous.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" Yugao says.

"Well I figured we could eat out at a nice restaurant." He says smiling.

A couple minutes later they arrive at a big restaurant that looked to be for the wealthy types. A waiter greets them and shows them to a table for two people. The waiter asked if they wanted anything to which they both agreed to water. With a nod he left.

Sitting down, Yugao couldn't help but take a look around the restaurant. She saw marble floors and many paintings. The architecture of the place was unbelievable as well.

"Naruto-kun, how are you able to afford this?" Yugao says in awe. Naruto chuckles.

"Well I do have the funds for the Namikaze account. So I am a little on the wealthy side." He says.

"Why don't you pick something to eat? I'm paying anyways so pick anything." Naruto says. Yugao picks up the menu and look at with shock.

"The price of at least one item is equivalent to one A or S rank mission! Are you sure I can pick anything Naruto-kun?" Yugao says. Naruto nods.

"Of course Yugao-chan, what kind of man I would be if I didn't let you?" He says. After making their decisions the waiter come backs to take their order. Yugao orders a regular size steak, as does Naruto. The waiter walks off to take care of their order.

"So Yugao-chan, tell me something about yourself. Aside form being in the ANBU." Naruto says. Yugao begins to explain her likes. How she likes to watch the moon and especially her specialty being swords.

Naruto tells him a little about himself as well, mentioning that he likes swords as well and maybe that they can watch the moon together which makes her blush. The waiter arrives with their meal which they happily eat in silence.

Naruto notices the subtle glances Yugao keeps sneaking him and only smiles. They spent the whole time making small talk, with Naruto inquiring about ANBU, while Yugao asks what types of missions he has been on.

Yugao was very impressed at what he explained, she knew not a lot of people in ANBU had skills that could complete the two missions Naruto encountered.

As they finished the waiter came back with the bill, to which Yugao grabbed and went wide eyed. Naruto calmed her down immediately and took out the amount needed and left it on the table. Naruto stood up.

"Come on Yugao-chan, lets walk around for a bit" Naruto says. Yugao happily nods and walks next to him. As they exited the restaurant Yugao walked really close to Naruto. Yugao started to shiver a bit from the wind that started to pick up. Seeing this Naruto wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

Yugao gave him a thankful smile as she snuggled deeper into him. "_He is so warm. It's like when he holds me I feel protected and nothing can touch me. And not to mention he smells good_" She thought, as she unconsciously takes in Naruto's smell. Naruto was thinking something along the same lines.

"_From what she has told me, she is a strong girl. Not to mention she is very beautiful. I really cant wait to see where this goes_" He thought.

After a few moments, they reached a park that was empty. Finding a bench they decide to sit down. Yugao takes a seat first followed by Naruto. Naruto see's Yugao shiver's again and decides to bring her closer to him.

"So Yugao-chan, did you have fun?" Naruto says as he pulls her closer. Yugao blushes as she comes into contact of his hard muscles.

"I did Naruto-kun. I'm glad I got to know you a little more. In plus, being in the Anbu stresses me out sometimes. So it's great to get out a for once." Yugao says. She then leans on his shoulder and looks at the sky.

"You know I absolutely love watching the moon." She says. Naruto turns his head to look at her and gently grabs her face in his hand and caresses her cheek.

"You know, I didn't think this was possible but it seems you have gotten even more beautiful as the date progressed." Naruto says looking into her eyes. Yugao who was looking ay him, quickly looks away with a blush.

"Stop it Naruto-kun, your making me blush" She says. Naruto slightly laughs.

"If anything, the blush makes you even more cute" He says with a smirk seeing Yugao blushed even more finding the ground more interesting. Naruto who still has her face in his hands tilts her head so she is facing him.

"I had a good time as well Yugao-chan. We should do this more often" He says. Yugao nods as she looks into his eyes. Yugao feels herself inch closer to his face. Naruto see's this as well, inching his face closer. The two were both centimeters away from each others warm breath. Yugao cups his cheek with her hand and leans in to kiss him.

Yugao felt butterflies in her stomach as there lips touched, His lips were so warm. Naruto was feeling the same as well, the girl in front of him was not only beautiful in strength, but personality as well. Naruto decided to deepen the kiss as he uses his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Yugao complies and lets him in.

Naruto and Yugao were in a heated session of lip play. Neither wanting to stop the wonderful feeling. But it had to come to an end as there lungs both needed oxygen. Yugao pulls away with a little bit of saliva connecting to both of there lips. Naruto found this very sexy and licked the saliva off her lips.

"That was one hell of a kiss Yugao-chan." Narutos says. Yugao who was still in her dream like state didn't even register what he said. Naruto chuckles seeing this and stands up.

"Why don't I drop you off at the Anbu headquarters? Eh Yugao-chan?" He says as he sticks his hand out. Yugao snaps out of her state and nods with a smile and takes her hand.

A few minutes later, as they walked hand in hand, to which made Yugao's stomach feel light again, they finally reached the headquarters. With one last deep kiss she turns away. Naruto smiling heads back to his compound.

As Yugao got into her living quarters, she couldn't help but smile at her the date went. She went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

**Namikaze Compound**

As Naruto reached the compound, he locked the door behind him. Upon entering, he see's that everything was turned off. Assuming everyone was asleep he went upstairs. Reaching the top he goes to check on Kushina.

Opening the door, he see's her sleeping contently. Naruto walks over to her and kisses her forehead, to which when he made contact, it only served to make Kushina smile. Smiling, he turned around and exited her room. Walking back into his room, he see's Akane and Kyoka asleep as well. Not wanting to wake them up he strips off everything but his boxers and slides in between them.

He wraps both of his arms around them bringing them closer, it seemed they knew it who was as they smiled and snuggled closer into him. Naruto begins to think about his date with Yugao, he defiantly enjoy the company of the woman. He couldn't wait to see where there relationship would head as well. With a smile he fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Today was the day. The day of the Chunnin exams. One step closer to his goal. Naruto woke up and began his morning rituals. He put on his clothes, along with his jacket. "_Now this feels better. The outfit is complete_" Naruto thought.

Walking into his room to grab his sword, he see's Akane and Kyoka up. "Well girls, ready for the Chunnin exams?" He says. They both nod.

"They other villages will finally see our power Naruto-kun" Kyoka says. Naruto nods.

"Right, lets go. I still have to make breakfast for Kaa-san." He says. They both materialize back into Naruto. Naruto snugly secures his sword, and rubs the hilt. Making his way downstairs, he begins to cook breakfast for Kushina.

As soon as he is done, he left a little note on right by it as well. Since that was set, he walks out of the compound on his way to the building where the Chunnin exams were being held.

**Chunnin Exams Building**

Naruto walked into the building and discovered a bunch of gennin grouped up. Walking forward it seemed there were two people at the door guarding it.

"You kids should just go home, this test is not for little weaklings like you." One man says. A gennin tries to break his way through only for him to be punched by the other guard.

"Like we said, this test is not for you. So come back in the next couple years when your ready?" The guard says. Looking at them Naruto felt something was off.

"_Aka-chan, why do I feel like there is something off with those two guys?_" Naruto says.

"**Well that is because there is something off Naruto-kun. Take a closer look.**" Akane says. Taking a closer look he spots it,

"_I see, they are using a henge, not only that but this is the wrong floor._" He says.

"**That's right Naruto-kun, it seems they are weeding out the weak from the strong**" Akane says. Naruto nods.

"_Very well, lets not waste anytime._" Naruto says.

He begins to walk through the gennin's making his way up the stairs. The two guards that were guarding the door saw him make his way to the stairs. They both smile.

"Hey Kotetsu, that is Naruto right?" The guard said.

"Yeah it is, I heard he defeated Hokage-sama with ease. One thing is for sure Izuno, the exams are about to be really interesting this time around" Kotetsu says. Team 7 make their way up to the guards as Sasuke steps forward.

"I want to go on the third floor, so drop the illusion" Sasuke says smirking. Kotetsu and Izuno smirk in return.

"Well it seems you noticed it, you should have followed that guy then" Kotetsu says pointing towards the end of the hall near the stairs. Sasuke turns his head and see's Naruto walking up.

"_The dobe already knew!_" Sasuke thought. Fuming because of Naruto upstaging him in smarts. Team 7 along with the other teams make their way to the stairs.

Naruto walks his way up and see's two doors. Running his hand through his hair he opens the door. Entering inside, Naruto see's many people looking at him. He can tell they were sizing him up. He could also tell the small amount of killing intent that was thrown his way.

Wanting to make sure he didn't look weak, he raises his spiritual pressure, making most of the people cower in fear at the power he was producing. Looking around he see's Temari again, with a smirk he winks at her. Temari blushes and looks away. Suddenly he see's one person jump on him and wraps her arm around him. Naruto chuckles.

"How are you Ino-chan?" Naruto says as he returns the embrace. Ino only snuggles her head into him deeper.

"I missed you" She says into his ear. Naruto leans into her ear as well.

"I missed you too Ino-chan, I'm sorry I didn't get to see you as soon. Some things have popped off so I haven't had time. Forgive me?" Naruto whispers as he pulls back and kisses her forehead. Ino happily sighs and nods her head.

As Ino got off of him he see's Hinata a couple feet away. She see's him and smiles. He walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. She responds and deepens it a little. She blushes and looks down at the ground as they pull apart.

"I missed you as well Hinata-chan" He says.

"I missed you to Naruto-kun" Hinata says. Meanwhile Temari was watching this and was slightly peeved at other girls kissing Naruto. But since she saw two other girls kiss him, she hoped she would be another he could kiss as well.

"Hey Naruto! Whats up man?" Naruto turns his head around and see's Kiba.

"Hello Kiba-san" He looks at Shino and gives him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Man didn't think you would be here. Now we are all going to lose" Kiba says. Naruto slightly smirks.

"Think nothing of it, just try your best in these exams." He says to Kiba.

"Ino, why do you have to be so troublesome and create a scene" One guy says nearing Ino. Naruto turns his attention to them.

"I wasn't making a scene Shikamaru!" Ino yells. Shikamaru picks her ear.

"Like I said, troublesome" He says. Ino glares at him. Shikamaru then turns his attention to Naruto.

"Hey your Naruto right?" He says lazily. Naruto nods.

"I believe you are Shikamaru?" Naruto says. He nods. Another guy walked up eating chips. "Hey man I'm Choji" He says eating continuing to eat his chips.

"Nice to meet you you Choji-san. Are you all ready for the exams?" Naruto says trying to make small talk. Shikamaru was about to reply until Team 7 walks in. Sasuke notices Naruto. Sasuke walks up to him and gets within his personal space.

"I'm glad your in these exams dobe. It will be a great glory to an Uchiha as myself as I beat you" He says. Naruto looks at him stoic like. As he was about to reply, he was interrupted.

"Hey you guys shouldn't draw so much attention to yourselves. It will only serve to make more enemies." A guy with glasses says.

The man wore glasses with grey hair in a ponytail. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Sasuke says. The man adjust his glasses.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. And I suggest you keep your voice down if you don't want to be targeted first" He says. Sasuke quiets down a bit and scowls agreeing with his reasoning.

"Hopefully this time around I should be able to pass the test." Kabuto says. Shikamaru raises his eyebrow.

"This time around? So you have token the exams before?" Shikamaru says. Kabuto nods

"But this year I know I am going to pass because I have these." Kabuto says pulling out a stack of cards.

"Eh Kabuto-san, what is that?" Sakura says joining the conversation.

"Well these are cards that I have collected over the years that have information on everyone's strength that are in this room" Kabuto says.

"Show me information on Naruto Namikaze" Sauske a little loudly. Many people that heard the last name turn around to face Naruto. Naruto looks at the sea of people and can hear the hushed whispers and glares about his last name.

"_Yes, that is it. Know my name. For you will come to fear it._" Naruto thought. Kabuto flips to one card.

"Ah lets see, yes Naruto Namikaze. He is the same age as you. He has 0 D rank missions, 0 C rank missions, 0 B rank mission, 1 A rank mission that originally a C rank, and 1 S rank mission. He is an elite gennin, and he is very skilled with a sword, his speed and strength are equal to an Sennin or more,

"He is very proficient in justu's and the mysterious spells he uses alike. Naruto was also known to have defeated A rank mission nin, Zabuza Momoichi and end the bloodline war that was taken place in Kirigakure by taking on the opposing army and third Mizukage" Kabuto says.

Many of the rookies from the other villages aside from Team 7 and 8 who had heard this information were shocked and scared to there core. A mere gennin completed an S rank mission and took on an army with its Hokage.

"An S rank mission? Naruto, you are so troublesome." Shikamaru says sighing. Naruto grew very wary of Kabuto.

"_Interesting, that he has information only ji-ji would know. This is not a normal gennin if he knows this much information about me let alone other people or nations. I better keep an eye on him_" Naruto thought.

Naruto was about to say something until they all heard a poof. Looking towards the front of the class, all the gennin see a tall man with a bandanna and a few scars on his face and few other ninja's behind him. He wore a simple black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. He wore his forehead protector in the same, bandanna style.

"Sit down and shut up all of you" He says. The rest of the gennin took there seats. Naruto decided on sitting in between Ino and Hinata which made them super happy. The man who was in the front introduced himself as Ibiki Morino. To many in the room he came off as a scary man.

He explained that this is a test is based of ten point deduction system, you start with ten and for how many you get wrong it will reduce from the ten. He then revealed that if anyone on a team gets a score of zero, the whole team will fail He also warned them that if any of his proctors catches them cheating they reduce points, which lead Naruto to the conclusion that people will fail the test entirely.

Ibiki mentioned that at the end of forty five minutes at the start of the exam he would ask the the tenth question. He passed out the test and ordered them to begin. With a kiss on the cheek to Hinata then Ino, to which they blushed, they began the test. Naruto took his time to look at the paper in front of him.

"_Intriguing, these questions are absolutely detailed and specific. I doubt most gennin can answer these. Why give us these questions?" _Naruto thought. He examined the room closely, he can tell other genin were struggling as well. It wasn't until he saw Gaara two tables to the right side of him, he saw Gaara form an eye and crushed it, only for it to reappear to look at another person's paper.

Naruto instantly understood. "_I see, this is to gather information without getting caught. By lining up the proctors next to us decreases our chances. Clever indeed. This will be interesting later when he asks the final question._" Naruto thought as he leaves his head down to nap. Ibiki see's this and eyes him in interest.

After forty five minutes, the time came for Ibiki asked a question. Seeing how he heard his voice, Naruto awoke from his nap wiping the drowsiness out of his eye. Ino and Hinata looked at him and wanted to yell kawii so bad.

"Now I will ask you all the final question." He says. Ibiki looks around at everyone.

"Although I would like to let you know you have a choice of taking the last question" Ibiki says. Everyone looks at him with raised eyebrows. Naruto then hears Temari yell.

"Choose? What if we choose not to answer the question" Ibiki looks at her.

"Simple. Your points get reduced to zero, along with your teammates, meaning you will fail" He said. Many students gasped and began to protest. Ibiki begins to smirk.

"Their is also one last rule. If you choose to take this question and you get it wrong, you will not be able to test for the exams every again" He says which resulted in many of the gennin yelling at him.

Meanwhile Naruto smirks as well. "_I knew it. Very clever man you are Ibiki-san. To be able to strike fear in these gennin's by putting them in such hopeless situations. You are certainly are adept in the human mind. Unfortunately Ibiki-san I have extensive knowledge as well._" Naruto thought.

"Shut up you brats." He says which got them all to quiet down.

"As I said, you have the choice of taking the question. If you are not confident in taking this question then raise your hand so we can have you leave" He says. After a few moments many began to raise their hand which then they walked out. After the last group left he looked at the remaining people.

"I will ask one more time as the question will affect your chances of being a shinobi. If you want to quit leave now." He says. Ibiki looked around the room and walked forward.

"Well as for the first exam, you all pass!" He says. Everyone looks at Ibiki at surprise.

"Yes you all must be wondering what the tenth question. Unfortunately there is no tenth question. As for the other questions, they served their purpose as well." As soon as Ibiki was done explaining the last question in depth, two kunai's soar through the room pinning a type of banner in front of the room.

A woman came in with purple hair, a fishnet shirt and a long trench coat. Naruto smiled as he knew who it was.

On the banner it read "The sexy second proctor. Anko Mitarashi is here!" The women who landed in a crouch position stood up.

"I am the second proctor for the Chunnin exams. Anko Mitarashi." She said. Ibiki moves the banner from his face.

"Anko, you scaring these kids for goodness sake" Ibiki says. Anko grows a tick mark and looks at Ibiki.

"Isn't that what you did in the beginning? Anyways you passed 26 teams? Your must be getting really rusty Ibiki" She says.

Ibiki smirks. "Well this batch is a lot more smarter this time around" He says.

"Alright brats, follow me to the next location for the second exams!" She yells. She looks around the room to see who has passed, her eyes them meet with one man, those blue eyes seemed to capture her attention. Naruto seeing this smirks and winks at her. Anko smirks back at him.

"Well what are you waiting for brats? Lets go!" Many people begin to file out, Ino and Hinata began to leave, but not before Naruto giving them one last kiss on the cheek. To which they both loved and were thankful for. It seems Naruto was kissing them a lot, not that they were complaining.

Naruto shunpo's to Anko and carried her bridal style. To which Hinata and Ino saw before walking out which made them slightly jealous.

"Tell me my queen, where are we off too" Naruto says. Anko begins to giggle.

"Well handsome, off to training ground 44, or should I say the forest of death." She says. Naruto nods his head.

"Hang on beautiful" He says. Anko snuggles closer into his chest as Naruto jumps out the window she came through in. As they left Ibiki sat there wide eyed.

"I-I never knew Anko can giggle, or be that caring" Ibiki says in surprise as he goes to grab the tests.

He walks where Naruto sat and picks up his paper. He looks at in surprise as he didn't answer any questions. Looking closer there was a note.

"_You are very impressive in field of human psychology Ibiki-san. Unfortunately, I am one mind you will never break_" It read. Ibiki smirks.

"Naruto Namikaze huh? Very interesting" He says out loud with a smile.

**Forest Of Death**

Naruto got to the front of the forest at instant, he puts down Anko and looks at the forest. Memories start to flood him with his time with Aizen here.

"It's been awhile since I have been in here" Naruto says. He then looks back and see's no sign of anyone. He turns his attention to Anko.

"Anko-chan, you think we should have slowed down so they at least knew where they were going" He says. Anko laughs.

"Nah they will figure it out themselves. But we do have time to ourselves, and I know somethings we can do in the mean time" Anko says as she walks over to Naruto and wraps her arms around his neck. Naruto smirks and grabs her waist and brings her closer.

"Oh and what would that be Anko-chan?" He says. Anko slightly blushes at how close they are. Anko doesn't say anything but leans in and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. Naruto returns the sweet kiss, planting soft and innocent ones.

Anko was going crazy at the feeling as she began to slowly stick her tongue in his mouth, Naruto automatically let her in. They began to engage in heated make out session. Ten minutes into it they hear a cough.

Breaking from the kiss Anko looks over and see's many of the gennin have arrived and most of them sporting blushes. Anko sighs.

"_Why couldn't they brats have came later?_" She thought. Letting go of Naruto she straightens herself out.

"Okay brats, this is the forest of death. This is where you will be having your second test" Anko says.

**Namikaze Compound**

A couple minutes Naruto left, Kushina just awoke from her slumber. Stretching she gets out of bed and heads her way to the bathroom and begins to clean up. After cleaning up she goes back into her room and get dressed. Walking out of her room she notices it's very quiet.

"Naruto-kun?" She says only to receive silence in return.

She walks downstairs and enters the kitchen. Entering she see's a little plate full of food and a note beside it. Taking a seat she picks up the note and reads it.

_Kaa-san, today is the day of the Chunnin exams so I had to leave earlier then usual. I didn't want to wake you up. But I made breakfast for you to eat when you wake up. I should be back in a couple hours. _

_Love you Naruto_

Kushina smiled at the note. "_He is so considerate. I love you sochi_" She thought smiling. Kushina dug into her breakfast, it seemed she was really hungry. After finishing she washed her plate and dried her hands. It wasn't until she heard a knock on the door she stopped what she was doing.

Curious, she walks over to the door and opens it. Looking outside she see's nothing, but one thing catches her eye. The gate was slightly opened.

"_That's strange, Naruto-kun usually looks the gate and door before he leaves anywhere_" She thought. Kushina walked outside and closed the gate. Making sure it was closed she walked back inside and shut the door.

That was all Kushina remembered as she fell to the ground unconscious. A mysterious man appears and drops down to pick her up. He looks at the other two other people that were with him and nods.

"He should be arriving shortly after the second exams finish. Let's go" The man who was holding Kushina says. The man leaves a note on the table before disappearing.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Dun dun dunnnn!

Who kidnapped Kushina?

What will Naruto do when he finds out?

SO MANY QUESTIONS, SO LITTLE TIME!

Well I am sorry to say you will have to find out in the next chapter! :p

Anyways, I want everyone to know that it seems, when I type more then 10k words per chapter, it usually takes me a week to release. Know that I do try and get as far as I can on days when I can work this.

So what do you think?

View! Follow! Favorite! Do it all

Stay beautiful my fellow readers, until next time

TheeYellowFlash


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Where Is Kushina? & The Second Exam

**Authors Note**: Hey its TheeYellowFlash! I am so sorry for the long update. It was probably what? 3, 4 weeks? But I have busy with things and didn't get to write as much as I wanted.

I actually got back into Boxing again after an ongoing injury I have with my rotator cuff:p So I have been sparring and getting as much gym time as I can hoping to compete sometime soon. I also have some stuff I was busy with like finding a job as well enough about that.

I took a lot of time to figure a lot of things out for this story, because I'm not going to lie some comments about the last chapter and about the story as a whole hit me hard and made think so I also took a couple weeks to think about it. You know I never knew how complex sometimes writing stories like these can be.

I hope with the next chapters I put out, that my writing to you guys will get better because I don't want to be known as someone that writes shitty Naruto godlike stories. I want to have you understand the image in my head of this story and all stories that I'm writing or will be writing.

I just want you to able to appreciate the battle scenes, the cliff hangers, some of the mysteries, the lemons and overall plot. I know I am new to this but I just hope with the progression of this story and the ones I write, you all can see I am a worthy author to read.

So I somewhat have a renowned vigor (Not that it ever went away) for the story and I promise to try and not take so long with the chapters

Also shout out to my boy **emilbootanimefreak **for helping me with the comments and questions I had for this chapter and my story. That's my dude.

**Official Harem**: Akane, Kyoka, Mikoto, Kushina, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Mei, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Female Haku.

Yourichi, Rangiku, Orihime.

So as one of the changes, I will start with the harem. If you look at the harem list you will noticed I took out **Kin**, **Yugito**, **Konan**, **Tia Harribel**, and **Neliel**. I came to the conclusion, as well I'm sure you have as well that there are to many girls.

So the girl that is on the chopping block is **Tsunade** (Even though she is like my top three favorite pairing for Naruto -_-) Since every girl has been introduced besides her. So here is the deal. You have two choices now.

1. I keep **Tsunade** in the Harem which finalizes it.

**Or**

2. To replace** Tsunade** for the girls I took out, including the bleach girls. So the options are **Kin**, **Yugito**, **Konan**, **Tia Harribel**, or **Neliel**. I know you guys voted for some girls in the harem last chapter. So to not get you confused, the girls I gave you the list of last chapter will be combined with these girls.

**So really you have a bigger a pool of girls to choose from as of now** **to confirm the last spot**.

**List**: Kin, Yugito, Konan, Tia Hallibel, Neliel, Samui, Koyuki, Hana, Tenten

But please remember,** ONE** girl. Pick **ONE** of these girls. Not two choices of who you think but **ONE**.

Also when you get down to the preliminary exams in the story, each match will follow the cannon but I will summarize. There will only be two matches that are completely different.

Sorry for the wait, so with out further adieu, Chapter 10!

Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chapter 10: Where Is Kushina? & The Second Exam

Many of the gennin's looked at the sight in front of them. There was a large fence that wrapped around the outside of the forest along with warning signs. "This is where the second exam is taking place. Training ground 44, or the forest of death" Anko says. To which many of the gennin look at with fear.

Naruto could tell she did a good job instilling fear in many of the gennin's by the way she said it. Naruto slightly chuckles at her. Suddenly a kunai was thrown in Naruto's direction.

"Woosh!"

Naruto seeing it from a mile away catches it in between his two fingers while he feels a presence behind him. "Now now Anko-chan, no need to be mean. I was merely laughing at how cute you looked" Naruto says as he turns around to face Anko as he hands her back the kunai. Anko smirks.

"Oh is that so Naruto-kun? Do I look cute now?" Anko says as wraps her arms around his neck and presses her breasts against his chest an sexy way. Naruto smirks as well.

"Not cute. Because you look absolutely sexy instead" He whispers into her ear huskily. Anko slightly rubs her thighs together at his voice. Anko then brings her lips closer to his and kisses him. Naruto and Anko engage in a make out session. But for some reason Anko felt butterflies in her stomach, the way he was kissing her wasn't filled with only lust but with some love.

She can feel the tender kisses and soft rubbing of his arms he would do to her body. It made Anko feel loved for the first time. It wasn't until Anko heard a cough behind that made her break the kiss.

Turning around she see's three girls glaring at her while releasing some killer intent. Anko seeing this smirks at them and goes to kiss Naruto again.

"Can you please start with this test please?" Ino says impatiently while Hinata and Temari nod there heads in agreement while continue to glare at her for kissing there Naruto-kun. Anko backs away from Naruto with a pout but turns around to face everyone.

"Well before we start the second exams I would like to pass these forms out" Anko says taking out a stack of papers from her trench coat.

"These papers are to make sure I wont be held responsible." She says.

"Responsible for what?" Kiba says. Anko grins at them.

"Why your death's of course." She says. Anko then pulls out two scrolls.

"This test is consisted of these scrolls as well. You will need to get both of these scrolls and head towards the tower in the middle of the forest with your teammates. This is why you signed the forms. You will be fighting over them" Anko says chuckling.

Many of the gennin's took a nervous stance knowing that they might have to kill for the other scrolls. "Also there is a time limit on this test. You have approximately five days to get both scrolls" Anko says.

"What about food?!" Choji yells. "There are many things in the forest you can eat." Anko snorts. "Aw man" Choji says sad ridden as he goes back to eating his chips.

"You can also fail this exam as well by one of these three ways." Anko says as she hold up one finger.

"If you cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with your teammates you fail. Second, if you lose a teammate or a teammate is unable to recover you fail. And lastly, do not look in the scrolls until you reach the tower" Anko says.

"Eh what happens if we do look into the scroll?" Sakura says.

"Well your just going to have to see for yourself" Anko says in a sweet sickly voice. "Now that concludes the information. Go to the booth over there to turn in your forms and get your scroll. Once you do, go to the gate you are designated too." Anko says pointing to the booth.

Everyone turned in there forms and got there scrolls. Each of the gennin teams began to walk towards their selected gates.

**With Team 7**

"_Finally I will be this that much closer to killing you Itachi_" Sasuke thought. While Sakura was sitting there admiring Sasuke. Sai on the other hand puts on a transparent smile.

"Well duck boy and ugly. We should get to our gate now" Sai says still smiling. "Ugly!" Saukra yells. Sasuke glares at him and walks off.

**With Team 8**

"Alright boy, lets do this!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked in approval. Shino gave a nod while Hinata was thinking.

"_I can't show them I'm weak anymore. I have improved with Naruto-kun and Kurenai-sensei. I will not be weak anymore_" She thought.

**With Team 10**

"Man this is going to be so troublesome" Shikamaru says as he puts his hands in his pocket.

"Hopefully I have enough food in my pack to last me for five days!" Choji says furiously doing inventory.

Ino only looks at her teammates with thoughts of her own. "_Hopefully my training with Asuma-sensei and Naruto-kun paid off. Lets do this_" Ino thought.

**With Naruto**

Naruto made his way to Gate 17. Naruto took one last look at his scroll, which appeared to be the heaven scroll and tucked it into his pocket. It was then she see's Anko walking towards him.

"Anko-chan" Naurto says slightly smiling but inside his eye you can see the seriousness in it. It stunned Anko for a moment looking at his hidden seriousness, so far she has only seen the playful flirty side of him. She stands in front of him.

"The exam will start in 15 seconds" She says softly. Naruto nods. Anko then puts a hand on his cheek.

"And be careful okay" Anko says seriously. Naruto cracks a small smile.

"Eh don't worry Anko-chan. I'll see you in five days okay?" He says while she nods smiling. Looking at her watch she yells.

"The second exam of the Chunnin exams starts now!" The gates instantly fly open. Naruto gives one look at Anko and winks. Anko smirks back as he shunpo's into the forest.

Watching his back disappear from view Anko turns around and hears her stomach grumble. "I'm hungry. Time to get some dango!" She yells.

**In The Forest Of Death**

Naruto entered the forest at a fast pace quickly moving in fast bursts. Moving through the forest he stops on one branch to observe who see's in a battle. From the looks of it one group had the headband of four vertical lines spread out, while the other was Konoha team he hasn't seen before. "_It seems the fighting has begun._" Naruto thought as he sped off.

Naruto found himself slowing down his pace to observe the forest. Naruto thought of his time with Aizen in here, it surely was a long four years but in all he enjoyed training with the man he looked up to as a father. Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when a rock wall instantly stood in front of him.

Naruto quickly turned around and saw three people appear in front of him. Looking closely he saw a symbol he hasn't seen before that consisted of what looked to be an hourglass.

"Were here to kill you and take your scroll" One guy said who looked to be the leader. "This is perfect, he must be lost and couldn't find his teammates" The other teammate said. Naruto smirks and pulls out his scroll.

"Are you looking for this scroll perhaps?" Naruto said holding it up.

"What luck! He has the scroll we need! We don't have to go far now" The leader of the group says as he shows his as well. "Winner gets the other persons scroll" The leader says grinning. Naruto puts the scroll back in his pocket and sheathes his sword.

The leader went throw a barrage of kunai while the two other teammates jump to the side and landed on a branch and began to run through hand signs hoping to catch him off guard. "**Fūton: Renkūdan ( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**" The man said as he opened his mouth and an air ball appeared shooting forwards towards Naruto.

Naruto seeing this, quickly analyzes the danger and shunpo's to the side of the leader who did the justu. Clearly shocked at his speed, he didn't have time to recover as Naruto delivers multiple slashes leaving him incapacitated. Shock was also evident on the two Suna shinobi as they both ran though hand signs together. But before they could finish the justu, Naruto appeared in front of both of them.

Naruto comes down with a downward slash at one of the guys leaving him immobilized and knocked out while Naruto held his other hand forward towards the other guy and with two hands begun to draw a spell. Completing it he says '**Bakudo No. 9 :Geki (Strike)**' The remaining guy who was about to reach for kunai instantly freezes up and falls to the ground yelling.

Naruto sheathes his sword and walks to the guy on the ground and reaches into has pack taking out the scroll and shunpo's away. "_Well that went better then expected. And I'm four days early._" Naruto thought as he found a branch high in the tree's and laid down on it.

"Might as well rest since it will get dark soon. No need to rush" Naruto said out loud to himself as he lays back. "_I wonder how Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are doing_" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes to rest.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up from his slumber with the sun penetrating his eyes. Looking around he can already hear the some of the fighting. Without another word, Naruto adjusts his wardrobe and heads off to the tower.

Upon shunpo'ing a few trees forward he hears a voice which seemed a little familiar to him. Trying to find where it came from he moves forward a few trees and see's Team 7 with another person with a straw hat and a plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back.

Sasuke was standing across from him in fear. He can tell Sasuke was sweating and couldn't move. He looked around and found Sakura and Sai knocked out a few feet from him. "_What will you do Sasuke-kun._" Naruto thought as he sat to watch.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke couldn't believe what is happening. This gennin in front of him was simply paralyzing him with killing intent. "_This killing intent is enormous. It kind of reminds of Naruto's but this guys somewhat __smaller in __comparison._" Sasuke thought. "_Stand up, stand up Sasuke._" He said to himself. The man across from him begins to laugh.

"I am very disappointed in you Sasuke-kun. You certainly aren't as good as Itachi" The man says in his raspy voice. Sasuke freezes at hearing the name. He begins to think about the incident and what his brother told him.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was running through the Uchiha compound sick to his stomach as he see's countless bodies of his fellow clan members on the ground. "W-Who could have done this" He said in shock as tears came out of his eyes. He hears a scream across the distance and looks around to see where it came from. "I got to find Tou-san and Kaa-san." Sasuke said. _

_As soon as he began to walk forward he see's his brother in front of him. _

"_Onii-san! Someone has killed everyone here in the compound!" Sasuke yells. Itachi looks at him emotionless. _

"_O-Onii-san?" Sasuke says as he finds himself looking at Itachi's hand. He see's a blade covered in blood. His eyes widen. _

"_What have you done?!" Sasuke yells furiously. Itachi still silent looks at him. "**Tsukuyomi**" Itachi whispers. _

_Suddenly, Sasuke finds himself in the compound. He begins to see Itachi slaughter every member. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. _

_It finally came to where he saw him kill there dad and begin to chase after his mom that Sasuke screamed out in pain with tears flowing from his face. Itachi drops the technique and begins to walk away. He then looked over his shoulder _

"_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me, and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life " Itachi said as he disappeared._

**End Of Flashback**

Sasuke remembered what he said. Something boiled inside of him, he can feel the hate flowing in him. He began to shake.

"_Hate me_"

"_Despise Me_"

Sasuke heard those words over and over again. His shaking became harder as he screamed. It was then Sasuke looked back at the man in front of him. He felt as his vision improved. The man smiles widely as he see's Sasuke look at him.

"Very good Sasuke-kun, it seems you are an Uchiha after all." The man said. "_He has activated his __Sharingan. This could turn out to be more fun_" The man thought licking his lips in excitement. Sasuke look at him puzzled and grabbed a kunai from his pouch to look in his eyes. He eyes widen he finally see's has unlocked the Sharingan.

Not only that but he had two tomoe's in his eye as well. "_T-This is the Sharingan. I unlocked it. No wonder my vision is exceptionally better. I must fight now as an Uchiha. I know I can take him now that I have unlocked it_" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke then threw four kunai's on him and jump up in the air and ran through hand signs. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" Sasuke sucks air into his lungs and exerts a large fireball at the man. The man merely dodges it with ease. Sasuke runs forward and engages him in taijustu. Sasuke began to throw combinations hoping to hit him.

The man dodged and began to return his strikes as well. Sasuke throws a round house to his head, the man catches it and Sasuke puts his hands on the ground as he rebounds and back flips.

"So you can keep up with me now. Very good Sasuke-kun" The man says smiling.

"Who are you and how do you know Itachi!" Sasuke yells. The man chuckles.

"Kukuku I am Orochimaru. You interest me a lot Sasuke-kun" He says. Orochimaru quickly lunges at him as his neck stretches toward Sasuke at a speed he couldn't see. Orochimaru bit him on the side of the neck. Unlatching himself from Sasuke neck, He whispers.

"If you want the power to kill Itachi, then come with me" He says as Sasuke passes out Orochimaru's neck stretches back down.

"Finally he is mine" Orochimaru says as begins to walk forward. halfway to Sasuke. As he came closer, Orochimaru dodged a beam of lighting that was shot out from one of the trees.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was watching the battle ensue as he watches Sasuke and this man battle it out. Naruto heard what the man said and looked at Sasuke. "_His eyes looks like Itachi-san's although they weren't connected the design like his_" Naruto thought.

Listening further, Naruto finds out his name is Orochimaru. "_He seems to be more advanced then a gennin. Way more. I should ask ji-ji who this man is later_" He thought. After a few minutes of watching them engage he see's the man stretch his neck to an enormous length and bite him.

Seeing how this was over he decided to interfere. "_I don't think Itachi-san or Mikoto-chan would be happy to hear Sasuke die_." He said to himself quietly it was then he pointed his finger towards the middle of both Orochimaru and Sasuke. '**Hado No 4: Byakurai!**'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto then appeared in between Orochimaru. Orochimaru was at first shocked at this man's sudden arrival. He didn't sense him at all which he usually could with anyone else. "Who are you?" Orochimaru says eying him.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze" He says.

Orochimaru eyes slightly widens. "_This must be the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko. Interesting. He seems to know of his lineage as well_" Orochimaru thought as suddenly see's the slight whisker marks on his face.

"Well Naruto-kun, I believe you aren't going to let me pass are you?" Orichimaru says. Naruto runs his hand through his hair.

"That is correct. Orochimaru-san." Naruto says. Orochimaru raises his killing intent like he did with Sasuke. Naruto then fought it back as he raised his spiritual pressure matching his and then a little more then Orochimaru's killing intent.

Orochimaru froze for a second slightly amazed at the power Naruto produced. "_Interesting Naruto-kun. You might put up more then a fight then Sasuke-kun_" He thought.

Orochimaru licks his lips and at a high speed throws three kunai at him. Naruto unsheathes his sword and deflects all three. "I see I wont be able to get you with those Naruto-kun" Orochimaru says. He pulls up his sleeve on one of his arms to reveal a tattoo. He then smears blood on it and runs through handsigns.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**" He says as loud poof was heard as Naruto see's Orochimaru on top of a giant brown snake. Naruto looks at it in amazement. Orochimaru seeing this chuckles.

"Kukuku I see you don't know this technique. This is called a summon Naruto-kun. As you can see I can summon snakes based on a contract we both have" He says as the snake shoots forward. The snake dives down opening its mouth to devour Naruto.

He shunpo's from place to place effectively dodging each strike. "Too slow Orochimaru-san" Naruto says as he shunpo's in front of the snake and gathers reiastu into his sword. Naruto delivers a downward swing cutting the snake. The snake hisses in pain and poofs.

"You beat one of my summons. Very impressive Naruto-kun" Orochimaru says. He then opens his mouth as a snake comes out. The snake opens its mouth as a sword starts to slide out. Orochimaru grabs the handle and places it forward.

"This is my sword, Kusanagi. Let me show you my swordsmanship skills Naruto-kun" He says. Naruto charges at him and thrusts his sword forward, Orochimaru parries it. But Naruto knew this as he pivoted his feet and spun around bringing the sword across Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru backs up and finds Naruto was successful in cutting him. This time Orochimaru lunges forward with a thrust. Naruto block evades his sword as Orochimaru adds on more and more slashes to his combination. Naruto blocks his last strike and at an inhuman speed lobs off Orochimaru's arm with an upward strike.

Orochimaru instantly turns into mud along with his arm. The real one appears behind him. "Very smart of you to use a clone. Otherwise you would be missing an arm right now Orocimaru-san." Naruto says with his back to him.

Orochimaru looks at him in interest and in shock. "You moved very fast Naruto-kun. I admit I didn't seeing it coming. You are right though, I would not have an arm right now if I didn't use that clone" Orocimaru says.

"That scares you doesn't Orocimaru-san? To know you couldn't follow a simple attack that could have caused you to only have one arm. What if that would have been your head?" Naruto says as he turns around.

"Kukuku you are full of surprises Naruto-kun. I admit I didn't expect you to move that fast. But now that I have seen you move, I know I can counter" Orochimaru says confidently.

"What makes you think I am not faster then I have originally shown you?" Naruto says as he looks into his eyes. Orocimaru flinches a bit at his gaze. He then looks at Naruto to see if that was only a lie, but much to his shock he can tell Naruto looked very serious.

"_If he really is faster then he said he is then I could be in trouble. I'm also running low on energy as well_" Orochimaru thought.

"I see your complementing to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not Orochimaru-san. Am I really that fast or am I bluffing? You will never be able to tell. And that scares you. Because if I am that fast I could end your life right here, right now on my speed alone." Naruto said as he saw Orocimaru change his body language, taking a nervous stance.

Orocimaru analyzing the situation knew he was in a jam. "My work here is done anyways. I will see you again Naruto-kun. I would advise not to tell them I'm here. " Orochimaru says as he does a flaming shunshin. Naruto sheathes his sword and walks over to Sasuke.

He puts a finger on his neck to feel a pulse. "_He's alive but that mark must of have made him __unconscious_" Naruto thought. He then notices the mark Oroichimaru left. He carries Sasuke and puts him near where Sai and Sakura were. He propped the three of them on a tree. Naruto then put his fingers in a cross sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu**" He said as two clones appeared. The original Naruto looked at both of the clones. "Watch over them until they wake up. It's unfair to leave them here seeing as all three of them are knocked out." Naruto said. The clones nod. As Naruto was about to leave he hears a rustle in the bushes. Turning his attention forward

"It would be wise for you three to come out" He says. Three people come out of the bushes and perch them selves on a rock.

One man had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf. Naruto assumed he was the leader.

The man next to him had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front.

And lastly was the girl. Naruto thought she looked really cute but something on her face told him she was uncomfortable around the two. She had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a pale green vest somehow similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and a scarf.

"We came here for Sasuke." Said the man who had his face bandaged as he leaped off the rock.

"Normally I would have left you to your own business but you just happened to come here at the wrong time. That sadly means you will have no chance in succeeding in what you need to do" Naruto says. The man with the bandages only looks at him.

"Maybe we should just come back later. We have a few days, we don't need to do this now" The girl says. The man next to him back hands her. To which she landed on the ground clutching her cheek.

"Shut up Kin! This is a mission and we are going to do it now" The man that hit her says. Naurto instantly raised his spiritual pressure which made them all freeze. There was many things Naruto could stand, but one of them he could not stand was abuse, especially on a girl.

Naruto shunpo'ed to her and picker her up and shunpo'ed back. He lets her down as she stands up in front of him. He gently caresses her cheek and looks at her "Are you okay?" He says. Kin on the other hand was blushing at his touch.

"I-I'm okay." She says as she looks down.

"Your name is Kin right?" Naruto says to her. She slowly looks up and nods.

"Well don't worry Kin-chan, I will take care of them. So just sit here and watch and don't worry your pretty like face over anything. Got it?" He says. Kin could only blush and nod at being called pretty. Naruto then turns around.

"What are your names?" Naruto says. "My name is Dosu." The bandaged man said. "Zaku" The guy on top of the rock says.

"Well Dosu, Zaku, let's see if you will succeed in your mission" Naruto says.

**With Team 10**

Team 10 has been moving towards the tower for about fifteen to twenty minutes now since they have acquired the second required scroll. Ino hopes off a branch and lands on the ground wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Can we take a break for awhile Shikamaru?" She says. Shikamaru lazily sighs and then nods. Choji pulls out a bag of chips and begins eating. Ino begins to look around. Walking forward a few feet she then see's Sakura, Sai and Sasuke on the ground. Looking up she see's Naruto, and in front of him looked like to be another team.

Ino then hides behind the bush "Shikamaru, Choji, come over here." She whispers. They both walk over to her hiding behind the bush.

"Hey isn't that "munch" Naruto?" Choji says.

"Appears so. It seems he is guarding Team 7" Shikamaru says.

"Should we help him?" Choji says as he continues eating.

"I don't think we should. For one, everyone in this exam is an enemy, meaning Naruto is an enemy as well. Two, if you haven't forgotten during the first exams, Kabuto said he is an S rank shinobi already. Surely we would lose. It would be best if we sat and let them battle it out" Shikamaru says.

"What do you think Ino?" Shikamaru says. "Ino?" He repeated. Looking closer he could tell she was intently looking at Naruto with a blush. Shikamaru sighs.

"Ino can you not be so troublesome for once and stop checking Naruto out" He says. Ino snaps out of her gaze.

"What? I wasn't checking him out Shikamaru. Now be quiet or they might find us" She retorts. Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome women"

**With Naruto**

Dosu sped forward and begin to engage him in hand to hand. Dosu's strikes were not fast enough as Naruto was directing them the opposite direction. Seeing how he cant land a hit, Dosu backed up and pulled up his sleeve. On his forearm was a type of metal gauntlet.

Dosu charges in again to hit him. This time Naruto dodges, Dosu seeing his arm close to his face, channels chakra into the gauntlet releasing a sound. Naruto was instantly hit with sound wave. Naruto slightly winced and backed up.

He tried to focus on Dosu but his balance and vision was blurry. Naruto looks at his gauntlet. "I see, you channel chakra into that gauntlet which releases a sound that affects my equilibrium" Naruto says.

"Very clever. You guess right on your first try" Dosu said. Naruto unsheathes Kyoka.

"It seems I wont be able to stay close without that gauntlet affecting me. But there is one thing you did not account for." Naruto says.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Dosu says. Naruto smirks and looks into his eyes.

"I am much faster then sound itself" Naruto whispers as he appears on the right side of Dosu. Never leaving eye contact he slashes him twice. Naruto then appeared behind him. Dosu who was in shock fell from the blows as his legs felt weak. Kin looked at Naruto in shock. She had never seen anyone move so fast and cut so precise.

Zaku immediately jumped down and stuck his hands outs. "**Decapitating Airwaves!**" He yells. As blast of air shot out of his palms and towards Naruto. Naruto who still had his eyes closed merely shunpo'ed out of the way, but only for him to find Zaku knowing where he was going to move to, impaled Naruto where his heart was with a kunai.

Naruto looks at him in shock, Zaku only deepens the kunai which makes Naruto grunt. "I got you now!" He yelled. Kin looked at the scene in shock, for some reason she started tearing up for this man that saved her and was being so nice to her was now going to die.

**With Team 10**

All three of stood there observing the match, very impressed at Naruto's skill. Shikamaru however took note of his attitude and analytical skills. "_From his stance he is very relaxed, not only that but he was able to figure out the other person's ability in a matter of one strike. How strong are you Naruto?_" Shikamaru thought.

"Man Naruto is really good. He "munch" is easily handling this team" Choji says. Ino could only look at Naruto in awe and adoration. The man she is coming to love was so strong, yet so nice and gentle with her. But as the battle proceeded on, she saw something that made her blood run cold.

Naruto was impaled by a kunai where his heart was. She stood there frozen, her potential love being stabbed and killed. Shikamaru and Choji witnessed the scene as well as was shocked at what happened. Shikamaru turned his attention to Ino.

Her face was frozen, and from the look she was giving, Shikamaru knew she was about to do something stupid. "Ino no!" Shikamaru yells.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino yells with tears in her eyes as she leaps out of the bushes running towards Naruto.

"Dammit! Choji lets go!" Shikamaru yells. Choji shoves his chips in his pack and heads towards Naruto

Ino ran to him not wanting to believe he was stabbed. As she neared him, she stopped in her tracks as she witnessed the fight between the two of them unfold even more.

**With Naruto**

Zaku stood there with a smile as his kunai was implanted in his chest. "I knew beating Dosu was luck. I knew my abilities would catch you off guard." Zaku says. It wasn't until he noticed something strange about Nauto. He seemed to be smirking.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigestu"

Naruto says as his body shattered like a mirror and he appeared a few feet in front of Zaku. Zaku looked at him in shock. "Impossible, if your there then who is." Zaku looked down and saw a sight that shocked him to his core.

The one that was impaled by his kunai was Dosu!

Zaku could only look in shock as blood started to seep out of Dosu's mouth. "D-D-Dosu? H-How?" Zaku says as he looks back at Naruto but only to find him gone from his spot in front of him. He then felt a cold steel pressed upon his neck.

"I could kill you right now Zaku-san." Naruto says as he presses the blade further. Zaku only gulps.

"I'll tell you what since you know you have been outclassed why don't you take your friend and leave before the image in front of you is the last you see as I end your miserable existence before you" Naruto says.

Zaku only nods as a bead of swear rolled down his face. Naruto took his sword away from his neck. Zaku quickly took out the kunai from Dosu and puts his arm around and shoulder and looks at Kin.

"Hey lets go Kin!" Zaku yells at her. Naruto quickly appeared next to her. "She's staying with me. You will no longer be in contact with her" Naruto says.

"We need a third member to pass the exams though!" Zaku yells. Naruto looked over to one of his clones who had stayed with Team 7.

"One of you henge into Kin-chan, once they enter dispel. I'll be there in a few minutes anyways" He says to one of the clones. "Hai boss!" The clone says as he henges into Kin. With that they headed off towards the tower. Naruto sheathes his sword and looks at Kin who seemed to be happy to see him alive.

"Your fine with not going with your teammates right Kin-chan?" Naruto says as the girl blushes at the "chan" being added to her name. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun. I'm glad I'm not with them anymore. They would always hurt me like that since ever since I joined the team" Kin says as she recovers looking down.

Naruto kneels down and grabs her shoulder, Kin looks up to see Naruto smiling. "You aren't going to be alone anymore Kin-chan. You will stick with me for now on. How does that sound?" Naruto says. Kin slightly widens her eyes and hugs him. Naruto stumbles back as he returns the hug.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan how was that?_" Naruto asked.

'V_ery good use of the shikai Naruto-kun. Even I wasn't expecting that_' Kyoka said in praise.

"**Yeah Naruto-kun good job on them and Orochimaru**" Akane says. Naruto gives them a mental thank you. After she releases him Naruto hears another familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" The voice yells. Turning around, all he could see was a flash of blond hair in his face. Naruto then slightly moves his head to get a look at who latched on to him. He instantly recognizes who it was.

"Ino-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto says in a soft voice. Ino unlatches from him and looks him in the eye. Naruto saw small tears in her eyes, he wiped them off of her face with his fingers.

"W-Well we were on our way to the tower and decided to rest. But it wasn't until I saw forehead's team knocked out, then I saw you. I was watching the match, and when the guy stabbed you with the kunai my heart stopped. So I ran out here hoping to help you at least. But your completely fine" Ino says. Naruto only shakes his head. He kisses her forehead.

"Sorry for worrying you like that Ino-chan. It wont happen again. Promise" He says. Ino looks at him

"You promise?" She says. Naruto smirks

"I didn't know you cared about me so much Ino-chan. It warms my heart" Naruto say's as he puts a hand to his heart in a joking manner. Ino playfully punches him. "I'm serious Naruto-kun!" Naruto only smiles and nod.

"Yes I promise Ino-chan" He says as he kisses her on the forehead again. Shikamaru and Choji caught with Ino.

"Ino, you are so troublesome I cant even begin to describe it" Shikamaru says.

"Hey Naruto its nice to see your okay" Choji says. Naruto nods. "It's good to see you guys here" Naruto says.

"Naruto, what was that technique you used against the guy. I swear I saw you get stabbed." Shikamaru says while Ino and Choji nod wondering as well. Naruto looks at them.

"Well that is a secret of mine I prefer to keep to myself for now." Naruto says. Seeing it as an acceptable answer Shikamaru nods.

"Are you guys here for a scroll as well?" Naruto says he gently grips his hilt, a subtle movement that did not go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"No were not. We already got ours, so we don't mean any trouble." Shikamaru quickly says. Naruto nods and slowly takes his hand off his hilt.

"Well looks the only place to go to know is the tower" Naruto says. He begins to walk over to Kin until he felt a malevolent chakra source coming from Sasuke as he begins to stand up. Naruto see's his body begin to swirl of violet chakra. He looks over to Kin.

"Kin get away from now" He says as Kin quickly makes her way to Naruto. Team 8 was wondering what was happening. "Naruto-kun, whats going on with Sasuke?" Ino says.

"I'm not sure Ino-chan. It seems something has woken up" Naruto says as he eyes him carefully. "_It seems the mark Oroichmaru gave him is acting up. It's giving him an enormous boost of chakra_" Naruto thought. Sasuke lift his head up and looks at his teammates then at Team 10, then finally Naruto.

"Dobe, tell me who did this" Sasuke says pointing towards his teammates.

"It was a single person actually. But he is gone now" Naruto says. Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

"Fight me Naruto. I will show you that I am the strongest out of all of us" Sasuke says. Naruto looks at Sasuke then at Team 10. He knows the look Sasuke was giving off meant that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"You guys should back up. This will be real quick, I just don't want you guys especially Ino-chan to get in the way of the fight" Naruto says to Team 10. They nod and back up as Ino looks at him with a smile for his consideration.

Sasuke runs through hand signs "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**" He says as large sized balls of flame shoot out at Naruto completely scorching the ground. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Thinking he beat him Sasuke laughed. "This power, is amazing!" Sasuke yells laughing.

"Ding!"

That was the last sound Sasuke hears as he blacks out hitting the ground. Naruto stood there behind him as he hit him in the head with the blunt part of his sword. Naruto sheathed his sword and knelled down by Sasuke. He then proceeded to slap a bit.

"Sasuke, wake up." He says. Naruto slaps him harder.

"Wake up Sasuke" Naruto says more commandingly. Sasuke grunts and holds his head.

"Ow, what the hell did you slap me for Naruto" Sasuke says.

"Good your finally awake. Again. Do you remember what happened?" Sasuke slightly nods.

"That bite that Oroichmaru gave me. It gave me so much power. I thought I got you with those fireball's" Sasuke says with a scowl.

"Well you thought wrong which led to you blacking out again. The reason why I woke you up is since you are the strongest on this team,you need to watch over your teammates since they are incapacitated at the moment" Naruto says as Sasuke looks over to his teammates. They stand up,

"Well now it seems my job has been done" Naruto says as he begins to walk towards Team 10.

"Hey dobe, let me ask you a question." Sasuke says. Naruto stops.

"What would your question be Sasuke-kun?" Naruto says.

"You fought with Oroichmaru correct?" Sasuke says. "I did" Naruto says.

"Why? He was after me. That must have mean you protected me. And why are you even helping me now? So why are you doing this." Sasuke says curiously. Naruto looks over his shoulder.

"It was a mutual agreement I had with someone. But know that I promised if I can I will, and I use the word "if" very loosely. So don't expect me to do it again." Naruto says as he turns head and begins to walk.

"I don't need your help. So don't do it again. I am in Uchiha, your help only serves as a crutch" Sasuke says.

"Right, that is why you are still standing here breathing right Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said as his last word.

Naruto made his way to Team 10. "Well I believe it is time for me to get to the tower now. I will see you three later" He says. Ino walks up to him and hugs him tight. Naruto gives her a kiss on the cheek to which she blushes at. Naruto looked over to Kin who was near them.

"You ready Kin-chan?" He says. Kin nods. "Yeah lets go Naruto-kun" She said as they hopped off.

After about twenty minutes they came to the front of the tower. Walking up they reach two doors. Naruto walks forward and opens them. Naruto and kin enter what seems to be an empty room. Looking around Naruto see's a sign referring the heaven and earth. He assumes it is about the scrolls so he opens them. The scrolls started to smoke,

"Poof!"

Out from the smoke comes a familiar figure. "Ah hello Naruto. "Three days early. Good job on passing the second test." The man says. Naruto nods. Iruka then looks over to Kin.

"Ah Naruto, I know Hoakge-sama informed me of your one man squad but who is she?" Iruka says. Kin looked at him and couldn't formulate an answer. It was until Naruto piped in

"Yes this Kin, she was hurt and her team died. I found her on my way to the tower here." Naruto says. Iruka finding reason in his answer nods "Iruka-san, do you know if Hokage-jiji is here? I must discuss something important with him." Naruto says.

"Well not right now. He is too come down here in three days to explain the third exam. But I can take you to him if's that important" Iruka says. Naruto nods.

"Kin is coming with me as well" Naruto says. Iruka puts his hands on both of there shoulders and shunshin's to Sarutobi's office.

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was discussing things with some of the examiners along with Anko when a sudden poof appeared in front of them. Sarutobi looking through the smoke saw who it was. "Iruka, what brings you here?" He asks.

"Hokage-sama, these two are here to talk to you about something important" Iruka says. Iruka stands to the side and in comes to view is Naruto and Kin. Naruto notices Anko in the room as he gives her a wink. She returns it back with a grin. Turning his gaze to Sarutobi, he smiles at Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun. Congratulations on passing the test. And who is this lovely lady?" Sarutobi says.

"This is Kin-chan I found here in the forest. But there is something I would like to discuss with you ji-ji" Naruto says. Sarutobi see's the tone of his voice and facial feature and see's he is serious about it.

"Alright what is it you need to discuss Naruto-kun" Sarutobi asks. Naruto runs a hand through his hair.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Naruto asks. Naruto instantly saw Sarutobi and Anko visbly stiffen, especially Anko. Sarutobi took a serious tone. "How do you know that name Naruto-kun?" He asks.

"I encountered him during the second exam" Naruto merely states. Anko unconsciously rubs the side of her neck looking down at the ground contemplating. Naruto see's this and decides to ask her later. Sarutobi sighs.

"He is an S rank criminal and maybe even worthy of the skill of Kage in his own right and one of the three legendary sennin. He was one of the most smartest ninja's I have ever come to known. He was a prodigy only seen once in a generation." Sarutobi ended with a somber tone.

"It sounds like you know a lot about him ji-ji. Did you ever meet him?" Naruto asks.

"I did. I taught him as one of my students." Sarutobi says sighing sadly.

"So why is he a criminal now?" Naruto asks. Sarutobi replies

"After I named your father the fourth Hokage, he begin to experiment with the first Hokage's DNA trying to replicate his kekkei genkai. Not only that but he was so caught up on learning all justu's even forbidden ones. He also experimented on children, it wasn't until that they all started to disapear that I caught him in the act." Naruto eyes Sarutobi closely and could tell this was a deeper subject then it really was.

"Well ji-ji, he came here looking for Sasuke-kun. Not only that but he gave him a mark on his neck" Naruto says. Sarutobi's and Anko's eyes widen a bit. Sarutobi regained his composure. It was then Anko spoke.

"Hokage-sama, we have to find him and quarantine him!" Anko yells. Naruto butts in and shakes his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Anko-chan. We don't know why he is here and why he want's Sasuke-kun. This could give us time to deduce why he is here. By taking Sasuke away will merely have him retaliate." Naruto says. Sarutobi looks at him questioningly.

"What makes you say he would retaliate against this village. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance by himself." Sarutobi says. Kin for the first time speaks up.

"W-Well Hokage-sama, I can tell you that he started a hidden village. It's called the sound. I am from there as well. Although we never were really told why we he was here. All we were told was to participate in the exams" Kin says. Sarutobi and Anko look at her in surprise. Naruto then speaks.

"Well we now know he has military power of his own. He wants Sasuke for some reason. If we let him continue we could find out why he wants him" Naruto says. Sarutobi stays silent for a moment.

"Well alright we will continue. I agree this will give us time to find out what he has planned as well. Naruto I want to give you a mission. It will be an S rank one. Do you accept?" Sarutobi says while Anko, Iruka along with the chunnin's in the room looked at Sarutobi with wide eyes. Naruto nods his head.

"Certainly. I assume you want me to find out why Orochimaru is here?" Naruto says picking up on is logic. Sarutobi nods.

"What ever you find out you will report to me. Got it?" Sarutobi says. Naruto nods. Sarutobi then eyes Kin curiously. "Why did you tell us this Kin? An opposing village who can take you in and interrogate you on the basis of knowing Orochimaru alone?" Sarutobi says. Kin looks at Naruto who was looking back at her a little worriedly. She then speaks up.

"Well I never really liked the village anyway. Not only that but Naruto-kun saved me from my abusive teammates and told me he would stick by me" She says. Sarutobi looks at her for a moment and nods in approval.

"Very well, since you are from another village you will be in Naruto-kun's care. Any information you know about him you will report to Naruto-kun. We can then maybe talk about permanent residency here" Sarutobi says while Kin nods. Naruto then walks up to Anko and looks at her deep in there eyes.

Anko was curious to what Naruto was doing. She was then engulfed in a hug by him. Anko immediately latches on. She hears him whisper.

"What ever it is on your mind about Orochimaru we will talk about on our date." He says. Anko stiffens as he was able to pick up on her mood change. Anko only nods into his shirt. He kisses her forehead and lets go of the hug and walks over to

Iruka. He looks at him. "Well Iruka-san it's about time we get back to the exams eh?" Naruto says. Iruka who was still there a little shocked snapped out of it.

"U-Uh yeah lets go" Iruka says as he walks over to Naruto and Kin. Naruto looks over at Anko and winks before he they shunshin back to the stadium

**Second Exam Tower**

As Iruka shunshin's them back, he left them to there own devices. He told him that he has three days to rest and do what ever he needs. During those three days, Naruto got to know a little bit more about Kin.

He could tell she was a confident person when it came to her abilities, but the abuse she suffered from her teammates slightly lowered it. He told Kin that she could view him as a good friend and that he would stay beside her forever.

Kin automatically teared up and hugged as she told him that she only had one friend but she disappeared and hasn't seen her since. The three days for Naruto and Kin were good, they immediately bonded to one another.

Kin told him that she didn't want to go back to the village and wanted to stay here. Naruto agreed and told her he could take her in and have her live in the compound to which she whole hardheartedly agree on. They would first have to talk to the Hokage after though.

The last day came around, this was the day Team 7 made there way in. Many of the other teams got here a day after Naruto did. Team 7 looked to be worn out. Although as soon as Team 7 entered, a chunnin stopped Sasuke and told him he had to see the Hokage. He arrived a few minutes later itching at his neck.

The day finally arrived, it looked like the seventy eight that started were dramatically dropped. But there will still a too many. All of the gennin's lined up in front of all the jonin's and most of the administrators. Naruto who was in the front saw many of the jonin's look at him. Especially the females.

Anko and Kurenai winked at him when ever they made eye contact to which Naruto smirked every time at. An action that Asuma caught between Kurenai and Naruto. He was starting to get real annoyed that Kurenai was flirting with this kid. Sarutobi began has speech.

Sarutobi began to explain the chunnin exams is a way to avoid war and not waste military power. This is why the exams were created, they picked a place where nations would pit their own ninja's of their village against each other. It was also a way to promote a country's pride and economy as well. It produced more missions for the village that showed who was strongest.

As Sarutobi was about to explain the third exam, a man stepped out and interrupted him. "Hokage-sama, I Hayate Gekko would like to take over and explain the rest of the exam" He said. Sarutobi gave him a nod.

The man turned around. He had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. The man began to explain as he coughed after every few words.

"Before we start the third exam we need to have a preliminary match" Hayate said coughing.

"A preliminary exam? What for?" Kiba says as Akamaru barks.

"According to the rules, we have too many examinees left "cough" So before I begin I would like to know if anyone would like to forfeit as it will start in a few minutes." Hayate says coughing.

"Aw but I'm getting hungry again!" Choji says. Shikamaru sighs.

"These exams really are troublesome" He said. For a moment no one moved, until one hand was raised. Naruto turned to that direction and saw it was Kabuto. Naruto eyes him curiously.

"I would like to quit. The battles I encountered in the second exam left me very tired. I don't think I can continue" Kabuto says smiling. Kabuto gave one of the jonin's a knowing look. Naruto picked up on it and looked at who Kabuto was looking at.

"_Aka-chan, you see that?_" Naruto says. Akane gives a mental nod.

"**I did Naruto-kun. Looks like you are going to have to keep a closer eye on him and that jonin. He doesn't feel right.**" Akane says. Hayate looked at Kabuto and gave him a nod to leave. Kabuto made his way out.

"Well I assume that no one else wants to leave? "cough" " Hayate said looking around.

"Okay so now let me explain the rules, this is a one on one, you will fight til someone dies or is unconscious or I deem it that they are unable to continue "cough" Oh and if you don't want to die you can forfeit as well" Hayate said as everyone gave him a look of approval.

"Okay the first match will start in 10 minutes. It will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. "cough" Everyone but them two, please make your way up to the railings." Hayate said.

Every nodded and along with their jounin sensei's made their way up. The Hokage made his way up along with Anko and a few Anbu. Before all of the jounin's made their way up Kakashi stopped near Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I advise you to not use your Sharingan. Also know if your curse mark acts up I will not hesitate to stop you." Kakashi said.

Silence reigned between them. "Well good luck" Kakashi said in a cheerier tone. Naruto, reaching the top stood between Kurenai's team and Asuma's team, much to Kurenai's, Ino's and Hinata's pleasure and to Asuma's dismay.

**With Kushina**

Kushina slowly opened her eyes as she found her self looking at steel bars. She began to rack up the memories in her mind to see if she remembered what happened. Unfortunately she could only remember her locking the door.

She stood up and began to walk forward. Suddenly something pulled her back making her fall to the ground. "_Damn it, what the hell was that?_" She says. Looking down her legs she see's she has been shackled to a wall. She started to panic.

"_Shit! I cant get out. I haven't even began to see if I could channel my chakra yet._" She thought. She began to try and channel as much as she could but only for it to be disrupted. Kushina slumped down.

"Dammit I'm still weak" She said quietly. She was alarmed when her cell opened. Three figures in plain dark robes approached her with some food. She looked at them curiously. The two stood back as one made his way forward.

Kushina assumed he was the leader. He came forward and saw that he had a plain white mask on. Kushina now ruled out it wasn't Anbu back in Konoha. "Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?" Kushina yells. The man who held the tray of food. Brought it to her and set it down in front of her.

"Please I suggest you eat." The man said in a deep voice. Kushina eyes the food and looks back the man trying to discover anything that can give him away. It wasn't until one of the men that were with him spoke to him.

"Sir, the second exam has begun" He said. The man in front of Kushina looked back. "Good, that means he should be here soon" He says. Kushina's eyes widen at his implication.

"What do you want with my sochi?!" Kushina yelled. The man turned his head and looked at Kushina. The man only remained silent.

"Just wait! When my Naruto-kun gets here, hes going to kick all your asses dattebane!" She says. The man still silent stood up and began to walk out. It wasn't until he stopped in front of the entrance and took of his mask and hood and looked back giving her a smirk.

Kushina could only look at the face in utter shock. "W-W-Why? Y-You? Why would you do this?" She whispered quietly. The man put back his mask back on and hood and walked out as they locked the cell leaving a stunned Kushina.

**Second Exam Tower**

(**A/N: Like I said up top. Almost all of the matches in the preliminaries will be like the cannon ****except for two while the first match will have a slight difference. So therefore I will give you a short summary since you all already know what will happen.)**

Hayate stood in the middle of them. "Alright, first match if the preliminaries will start. Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. Hajime!" Hayate said.

Sasuke and Yoroi started off throwing shuriken and kunai at each other to which they both reflected off each other. Coming at a standstill, Yoroi backed up and channeled chakra into his hand. It began to glow blue. Catching Sasuke off guard, Yoroi lunged at him and putting his hand on his head. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he began to feel weaker.

"Haha this is over!" Yoroi yelled. Sasuke started to feel more and more weaker.

"_Dammit, it feels like he is sapping my chakra. I can't lose damn it!_" Sasuke thought as his eyes began to close. Yoroi let go of his head and stood up. Hayate walked over and was about to announce the winner until everyone present in the room felt an evil source of chakra. Yoroi felt as well as he looked back at Sasuke and saw him stand up.

Yoroi eyes widen as he saw the black marking spreading on his face. Sasuke had has Sharingan activated as well. He disappeared from Yoroi's sight as he started to deliver deadly combo's of punches and kicks to Yoroi who after the fourth or fifth one looked to be already unconscious as he wasn't defending.

**With The Hokage**

Anko who was standing next to Sarutobi, she widen her eyes as she what was happening.

"Shit! Hokage-sama we have to stop him right now before it spreads even further! He will lose control" Anko yelled.

Sarutobi looks at Kakashi who was looking back with a hint of worry and gives him a nod. He then looks at Anko.

"Restrain him now!" Sarutobi says. Anko shunshin's towards the arena.

**In The Arena**

As Sasuke was still beating Yoroi like a man possessed, Anko appeared behind him and gave a chop to the back of his head knocking him out. Sasuke slumped as Kakashi appeared as well and picked him up and shunshin'ed away. Hayate appeared in the middle slightly disturbed at what he saw along with the gennin's and announced Sasuke as the winner.

"Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi, please come to the floor" Hayate said.

The fight started out as Zaku released his decapitating airwaves technique with one arm still wrapped, hitting Shino. Upon getting up Zaku looked to see bug coming out of Shino. It was then he saw bugs behind him as well.

Shino gave him the ultimatum, knowing he could not use both of his arms told him no matter what he will be attacked. Zaku then revealed he could still use his arms. Pointing them both in the direction of the bugs and Shino.

Activating his technique, Zaku found his arms unusable as Shino's kikai bugs plugged up the airways, leaving his arms useless giving Shino the victory.

Next match was against Kankuro and Msumi Tsurugi. Kankuro set his puppet in the bandages down. Msumi charged forward with a strike which Kankuro blocked. It was then he revealed his unique ability to modify his body.

Msumi wrapped himself around Kankuro's body. Msumi threatened to snap his neck if he didn't give up. Seeing how Kankuro wasn't going to give up, Msumi then snapped his neck. He thought it was over until the head turned with a slight crack.

Turns out Kankuro was hidden in the wraps controlling the puppet with chakra. The puppet wrapped around him squeezing him until he was unconscious giving Kankuro the match. It was then Kakashi came back with Sasuke as they continued to watch the fights.

Sakura and Ino were next. Sakura came down ready to fight Ino. They both appeared in front of each other. Ino began to reminisce about the times she and Sakura used to be friends. It wasn't until they started the academy that Sakura turned there affection for Sasuke into a competition.

It seems she has completely changed. Knowing she wasn't the same anymore Ino decided to get ready and show everything she has been working on. The fight started off as a standstill between Ino and Sakura. As it continued they seemed to be pretty even.

It wasn't until Ino tried to control her using her clans mind control technique trying to get Sakura to forfeit. She was forcefully pushed out by Sakura's will to not embarrass Sasuke. It was then they decided to go for one last attack. Sakura charged Ino, as Ino charged Sakura. They both connected knocking each other out.

The fifth match was Tenten and Temari. As they began to walk down Temari passed Naruto and gave him a wink to which he smirked at.

As they finally arrived in the center of the arena, Naruto saw a very cute girl he hasn't seen before. She wore she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with puffy pants she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector and black, open-toed sandals with low heels. She looked to be holding a scroll on her back. Naruto thought she looked very cute with the buns in her hair.

Tenten started the match by throwing weapons at Temari from the scrolls she has. Temari countered by using her fan. Tenten kept up the onslaught of weapons but only for them to be useless by Temari's wind fan.

Tenten, seeing how nothing was working, she decided to pull out her trump card she was going to use later. She produced two scrolls that she released which she then began to unleash an enormous barrage of weapons she threw herself thinking she got Temari. She then saw Temari counter it again with her fan. Temari then trapped Tenten in a cyclone she created with her fan which left Tenten incapacitated.

Temari began to walk her way up back to the stands. She passed Naruto until she felt an arm tug on her's.

"I love girls who are strong. I find it sexy" Naruto whispers into her ear. Temari blushes and looks at him and leans in to whisper into his ear.

"I love guys who have power. I think it's sexy as well." She says as she walks away with a sway in her hips. Naruto couldnt help but smirk.

After that match was over it was Shikamaru and Kin's that were up next. Naruto hearing this looked at kind and smiled. "Kin-chan, do your best got it?" Kin nodded with a smile. "Of course Naruto-kun."

As Kin walked down Naruto saw Ino make her way up a little sad ridden. Naruto pulled her into a hug and told her she did great and to focus on training more. She seemed happy, even more happy as Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead.

As they got to the middle of the floor Shikamaru was analyzing his opponent. He knew from the experience in the forest that he hasn't seen this girls abilities yet. He became even more cautious as the match begun and Kin threw senbon with bells attached to it at him, which he dodged and hit the wall behind him.

Kin then showed him that the senbon she threw were connected to a string she was holding. She then tugged on the string and the bells rung. Shikamaru was instantly caught in her genjustu. He began to see multiple Kin's. How ever she was unaware that Shikamaru used his ability of manipulating shadows to his advantage by shaping to this strings shape thus reaching her.

Kin was surprised as she couldn't move, she then looked at Shikamaru and found it she was imitating what he was doing. Shikamaru pulled out a shriuken while Kin did the same thing.

Shikamaru threw it as did Kin, as the object reached him, Shikamaru leaned back to which he dodged. While Kin leaned back only to hit the wall knocking her out. Hayate declared Shikmaru the winner.

The sixth match came and it seemed to be what most of the jounin's were waiting for. Hayate stepped forward.

"Will Naruto Namikaze and Rock Lee come down!" He said.

Naruto looked to the center of the arena before even walking to see a guy he hasn't seen at all. A noticeable feature was his thick eyebrows. His hair is now cut and styled into a bowl-cut style. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt along with bandages he wears around his hands and wrists.

Naruto slowly walked his way down to the center of the arena resting his hand lazily on the hilt of his sword.. He passed Hinata, Ino and Kurenai to which he gave them a small smile to which they returned with love. He passed Temari who seemed to still be blushing at what Naruto had told her after her match.

As soon as he almost passed her he whispered just low enough for her to hear "Just watch beautiful" He says with a smile as Temari grins at him remembering what she told him.

Reaching the stairs he walked down and came to the middle. The guy in the green jumpsuit made himself known "I am Rock Lee! Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast!" Rock Lee yells.

Naruto raises his eyebrows. "_Certainly is exuberant_" Naruto thought.

"**Ewww please don't tell me those brows are real**" Akane said.

'_I think they are._' Kyoka says as she shudders.

"I hope this will be a great match Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee says giving him a thumbs up pose smiling.

"That's right Lee! Show him your flames of youth!" A man up above yells in the same green jumpsuit giving Rock Lee the same thumbs up pose. Naruto looks up to see a man that looks very similar to Rock Lee.

"_At least we know where he gets it from_" Naruto thought.

"**Oh my kami, there's two of them**" Akane said in shock.

Naruto looked up at the man in the stands and saw him as an exact replica of Rock Lee aside from the green flack jacket. Naruto then spotted Tenten who seemed to be sporting red cheeks looking at him to which he found amusing.

On her right was a guy with pupil less eyes like Hinata with traditional robes with a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. His hair was long and framed his face. His expression seemed to be very stoic.

He seemed to be examining Naruto as well. "_Him and Hinata must be related_" Naruto thought.

**In The Stands**

"So do you think this Rock Lee will give Naruto trouble?" Choji said to Shikamaru.

"I don't think so, Naruto is a high rank ninja after all" Shikamaru says.

"This will be interesting though" Kakashi says without taking his eye off his orange book. Everyone near him looks at him.

"What makes you say that Kakashi?" Kurenai says in wonder.

"If Lee is anything like Gai, he shouldn't be one to be underestimated. Especially in taijustu" Kakashi says to which everyone looked back to the middle of the arena.

**In The Arena**

Hayate coughed getting both of their attention. "The match between Naruto Namikaze and Rock Lee will start. Hajime!" He said.

Lee got into the strong fist stance, one hand behind him and one hand forward in a come here motion. Rock Lee disappeared from Naruto's sight which made him slightly surprised at his speed. Rock Lee appeared behind him giving him a roundhouse to his head. Naruto dodged out as Lee came to the ground following it up with a leg sweep to which Naruto dodged again.

Lee appeared in front of him. "Impressive Naruto-kun. You are able to keep up with my speed." Lee says. Lee charges at him.

"**Konoha Daisenpu! (Leaf Great Whirlwind)**" Lee says as he gives Naruto a low kick to which dodged as Lee followed it up with a high kick then heel drop. To Lee's surprise he was still dodging his kicks with ease. Lee back flipped back.

"I see I will not be able to hit you at the current speed I am at." Lee says as he backs up. Lee then looks up to Gai for a few seconds to which he gave Lee a nod.

"Go for it Lee!" Gai says with a thumbs up.

Lee takes the orange warmers off his legs to reveal the weights he has been wearing. Naruto raises his eyebrows. He takes all of them off and throws them aside. As soon as it touched the ground the floor shook at how heavy it is.

"Finally I can move without any restrictions" Lee says as he disappears from everyone sights. Many were awed as it seemed no one was able to follow his movements, except the jounin. Lee began to come from all angles at Naruto. Naruto was mildly impressed at his speed as he slightly caught Naruto off guard.

Naruto could only begin to block the punches and kicks Lee was giving him. "_He seems to only to be engaging me in hand to hand. So why hasn't he followed up with justu's_" Naruto thought as he continued to block the strikes. It was then Lee backed away and undid his wrappings.

Lee blurred out of sight again only for Naruto to catch him at the last second below him throwing a kick trying to send him upward. Naruto blocked the three hit combo. Still in the air Naruto sensed Lee behind him.

"**Front Lotus!**" Lee said. Naruto for the first time unsheathed his sword and took it in a reverse grip and stabbed it behind him. Lee who didn't see the fast movement ended up getting a deep cut to his abdomen. Naruto shunpo'ed away and landed back down as did Lee.

**In The Stands**

Every ones mouth except for Lee's team had their mouth open at what they just saw.

"What in the hell man!" Kiba says. Kakashi looks at Gai.

"Don't you think that's a little to much weight Gai?" Gai looks towards Lee.

"That is the power of youth Kakashi my eternal rival!"Gai yells. "Go Lee!" Gai yells.

Every gennin on the stands were looking the fight in awe. "Their speed is amazing. And It seem's Naruto has no problem matching it as well" Shikamaru said in awe.

"I cant keep up with the with my eyes" Choji says. Anko, Kurenai, Ino and Hinata gave a worry glance at Naruto as they watched him getting punched on throughout the match. They knew he was really strong, but they still couldn't help but worry.

**Back To The Fight**

Lee stood in front of Naruto and began to feel pain for the move he was going to use. Naruto quickly shunpo'ed behind Lee. Only for Lee at the last second to catch him and disappear again to quickly throw out more combo's that Naruto blocked with his sword.

Lee quickly discovered even with the new found speed he exhibited, Naruto seemed to match it. Lee became a little surprised seeing how after he took his weights off, Naruto was still able to match his speed. Lee backed off of him again.

"You truly are a strong shinobi Naruto-kun" Lee says. Naruto nods.

"Your speed is very interesting as well Lee-san. But if Taijustu is all you are going to rely on I am afraid this match will no longer hold out." Naruto says. Lee smiles.

"I will prove my worth to you. That I am genius of hard work" Lee says. Naruto raises his eyebrows.

"Genius of hard work?" Naruto says. Lee smiles and nods.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I am not talented in Ninjustu or Genjustu. So I focused all my time on Taijustu instead. Everything you see now is my hard work" Lee says. "_Well now I know why he only engaged me in Taijustu_" Naruto thought.

"I will admit Lee-san, your skills aren't something to take lightly. You certainly have earned that moniker. But as I said, it can only bring you so far" Naruto says. Lee acknowledging what Naruto said begins to smile.

"I will show you the fruits my of my labor. Naruto-kun." Lee said. _"Gai-sensei, I'm, sorry, but I have to use this._" Lee thought.

Lee begins to power up. Lee was emitting an enormous amount chakra that began to become visible. Lee's body and face became red. Naruto noticed this. "_He is building up an enormous amount of chakra. I can sense his energy going through the roof. Interesting_" Naruto thought.

"**Third Gate. Gate of Life, Open**" Lee says as his energy continues to skyrocket. Naruto looked at him in mild interest. "_Well this is unexpected. He is letting off a lot more energy then before_" Naruto thought. Lee still powering up grows a vein.

"**Fourth Gate. Gate of Pain, Open!**" Lee yelled as lunged at Naruto catching him off guard again. Lee with an inhuman amount of speed clipped Naruto in the face sending him in the air. Lee then began to unleash combos that pummeled Naruto. Dirt and debris were starting to pick up and fly everywhere with every strike Lee was hitting Naruto with.

Lee began pin balling Naruto around in the air. Lee was moving at an incredible pace. It was then Lee delivered his final blow. Lee delivered an open handed strike and a kick at the same time. "**Reverse Lotus!**" Lee shouted. The two blows connected into Naruto's chest hurdling him into the ground. "

Woosh!"

Naruto was whizzing downward through the air finally hitting the ground leaving a crater. Lee landed on the ground as well barely standing.

"Crick! Crack!" Lee heard from his body. "Agghhh!" He yelled barely standing up. "_My muscles are torn now. Hopefully that was enough. You surely were the best opponent I have ever had Naruto-kun. Even more then Neji_" Lee thought.

Hayate and everyone in the stands were holding there breaths. Especially Anko, Kurenai, Ino and Hinata. Hayate walked over to Naruto and saw his eyes closed and clothes battered along with blood running from his forehead and out his mouth.

Hayate closed his eyes. "Winner of the sixth match Rock Le.."

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigestu" They all heard.

Hayate who's eyes was still on Naruto's body shattered like glass. Hayate became wide eyed.

Lee who almost heard his name to become the winner of this match wondered why the proctor stopped. It was then Lee heard something behind him that made him freeze.

"I must commend you on the effort on that move you pulled Lee-san. I admit you surprised me and could have at least token down a jounin with that. But I assume with that power comes a risk of losing something to compensate for the enormous speed and power. Am I correct?" Naruto says.

Lee who is still frozen felt his muscles ache and twitched. A subtle movement Naruto picked up on.

"Ah I see. You sacrifice your body for the temporary boost. It must hurt." Naruto says as he shunpo's closer

"Well this is where we draw the line Lee-san." Naruto whsipers as he slashes at his back giving him a deep slash.

"Agghhhh!" Lee yells hitting the ground. Naruto flicks the blood off his sword and looks at Hayate.

"I believe you should call the match Hayate-san" Naruto says. Hayate who was busy looking at where Naruto was to where he is now looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Y-Yeah. Okay. Winner of the sixth match. Naruto Namikaze!"Hayate said. Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword and looked to see everyone looking at him.

Everyone was silent at what they saw. They have never seen a technique like that before. Gai came down to help the medics with Lee. Naruto was about to walk away until he heard Lee speak.

"N-Naruto-kun" Lee hoarsely whispers. Naruto turns his head to look at Lee.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun for giving me the opportunity of such a great match. I only wanted to fight the best. It seems I have more work to do. I promise to surpass you the next time we meet Naruto-kun" Lee says softly slowly giving him a thumbs up. Naruto cracks a small smile.

"You certainly are worthy of the title of being a genius of hard work. I look forward too it." Naruto says as he looks at Gai and nods to which he gives back.

After Hayate declared Naruto the winner. The medics took Lee and Gai out while everyone else were very intrigued and confused at what happened. They saw Naruto in that rubble, not moving, they all assumed he was done, but then a second later his body shattered and appeared behind Lee who was sporting a large cut.

Naruto made his way up to the stands, hands in his pocket unaffected by the many stares. Many of the women that were present, especially Anko and Kurenai were eying him like a piece of meat. The way he handled that battle was so smooth, it made them want him even more. He gave a look towards Sarutobi and smirked to which Sarutobi only shook his head with a smile. He then looked at Anko and smiled at her.

**With Sarutobi**

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Naruto-kun, you sure are full of surprises" He said. Anko who hadn't took her eyes off Naruto grinned and winked at him.

"He sure is. Hopefully that applies to other places as well" Anko says grinning.

To which Sarutobi and the few Anbu who were present male suffered a slight nose bleed at her implication. One Anbu spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, that technique he used. What is it? It looked to be some type of genjsutu, but I didn't see him make any hand seals." The Anbu said.

"I'm not sure as well. But it is amazing technique, it was like young Rock Lee wasn't fighting Naruto at all. I noticed when he appeared behind Lee he had no scratches at all" Sarutobi said. The Anbu and Anko were defiantly curious about the technique.

**In The Stands**

Naruto made his way up and saw every gennin team and a few jounin's looking at with one emotion.

Fear.

Naruto laughed inwardly. He almost came to original spot when a fist hit him on the top of his head. Naruto rose his head and looked to see who hit him. He saw Ino and Hinata with concerned expressions. Well Hinata that is. Ino looked mad.

"You jerk! You told me you wouldn't do that again! I really thought you got injured!" Ino yelled. Naruto rubbed the top of his head.

"Did you have to hit so hard Ino-chan?" Naruto said. Ino scoffed.

"Please, you probably didn't even feel that" She said. Naruto slightly chuckled

"Okay yeah I didn't feel it but do you feel better now?" Naruto says. Ino crosses her arms and turns his head.

"Maybe, maybe not" Ino said still not looking at him. Naruto smiles and turns to Hinata and saw the worried look. He stepped up to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I worried you too Hinata-chan. It's a technique that I like to use to fool opponents. Like I said, I'm sorry I worried you" Naruto says showing her a true smile. Her expression changes to a relieved happy one.

"Okay Naruto-kun. You know we only worry about you" Hinata says.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you and Ino have a crush on me" Naruto says teasingly. Hinata blushes red and begins to stutter while Ino whips her head to look at Naruto with a blush. Naruto smirks then leans in and gives Hinata a soft kiss on the lips.

He then turns to Ino and does the same. Naruto then walks forward. A few steps ahead he looks back and see's Ino and Hinata still frozen in place with red faces.

"I have a crush on both of you as well" Naruto says not before looking at Kurenai and winking at her to which she smirks and blows him a kiss with her lips.

"_Feigning hurt just to make these girls feel better. For someone so tough on the battlefield you sure do have a good heart Naruto-kun_" Kurenai thought with a smile.

"_N-Naruto-kun k-kissed me! A-And he likes me too!_" Hinata thought happily.

"_Did Naruto-kun just really kiss me and tell me he likes me too? His lips felt so soft. Dang I should have kissed him back._" Ino thought with a pout.

Naruto made his way back to the his spot and leaned against the wall. "_You know I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys along with Aizen-sensei. You know you guys mean the world to me?_" Naruto said in his mind.

"**Aw shucks. We know. We love you too Naruto-kun**" Akane says lovingly.

'_There is some truth to that, but without you Aka-chan and I wouldn't have found happiness_' Kyoka says. Naruto smiles.

"_I love you both. Always remember that_" Naruto says. They both smile and nod.

"**We love you too**" They both said. Naruto opened his eyes to hear the next match.

"Will Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga come down please!" Hayate said.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and saw the worried expression. Naruto leaned off the wall and walked back to Hinata and took her hand in his and looked at her.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to remember our training and try your best. No matter what the outcome I will be proud along with your team" Naruto said to which she looks at them. Kurenai giving her a smile and Kiba and Shino giving her a thumbs up. She turned back to Naruto with a serious expression.

"I will Naruto-kun. And thank you" Hinata says as she leans in and steals a kiss from Naruto. Naruto slightly surprised at how bold she was responded back. A few seconds later she broke apart and made her way to the arena. Naruto only smiled.

"Aw Naruto-kun you never did that with me when it was my turn?" Naruto turns around to see Ino with a pout. Naruto shakes his head with a smile and walks over to Ino and gives her the same kiss he gave Hinata. After a few seconds he pulled away to which you can see her face in flustered state.

"Better?" Naruto says smirking. "Mhmm" Ino says smiling still in her dazed state.

"Naruto-kun what about me?" Naruto looks to his side and turns his head to see Kurenai. He smiles.

"Of course how can I forget about you my beautiful red ruby eyed queen" Naruto says as he walks to her. Kurenai giggles at his complement and attacks him with her lips.

Every male jounin present had there mouths opened. He not only kissed two girls, but he kissed Kurenai as well. One of thee most unattainable girls in Konoha. This just wasn't a kiss ether. This was a a very sensual and intimate kiss.

A kiss that made Asuma growl. Kurenai took a little longer with her kiss. They kissed each other with a passion, their tongues battling each other for dominance. Of course Naruto won being he like to be dominate. After a awhile he pulled away, with a small string of saliva that connected their lips.

Kurenai had a glossy look in her eyes. It wasn't until she felt a killing intent across the room. Looking in the direction, she see's Anko glaring at her to which Kurenai sticks her tongue out at her. Naruto seeing this slightly smiles at their behavior and walks back to his spot leaving a few mouths open still and a scowling Asuma.

"_That little punk. What the hell does he have that I don't!_" Asuma thought. Naruto made his way back to his spot and focused on the fight with Hinata and Neji. He saw Kin make her way up to where he was.

"I see your all better Kin-chan" Naruto says looking at her. Kin scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah. I cant believe he out smarted me though. I thought I had him" Kin said looking down. Naruto lightly chuckles and pats her head.

"Yeah it's okay though. Just strive to get better okay?" Naruto says. Kin nods with a smile as Naruto reverts his attention back to the match.

Hayate declared for them to begin. Neji began to tell Hinata that no matter what she did she would lose and that fate already declared him the winner. They began both activating their dojustu's. They soon engaged each other in taijustu, matching each others blow.

Naruto could tell there training together was really paying off. It seemed that Hinata actually had the upper hand. It was then Neji revealed that he already closed down Hinata's chakra points making her Gentle fist useless. He also delivered a strike to one of her vital points putting her in a bad spot. Not wanting to give up she pushed after Neji told her it was useless.

She claimed that Neji of being the weak one and who fights what he is. Neji became enraged by what she said and went to deliver a fatal blow. It wasn't until Kurenai, Kakashi and Naruto stopped him. Naruto even went so far to threaten him to never do that again and that if he see's him in the final's that he will show no mercy.

A gesture Neji brushed off. Naruto walked over to Hinata. She asked if she did a good job and Naruto only smiled and gave her a kiss telling her she did. She was then taken away to the emergency room with a smile on her face.

Hayate stepped out and called the next match.

"Kiba Inuzuka vs Gaara of the Sand. Please come down" Hayate said.

"You hear that boy? It's our turn. Lets go!" Kiba says to Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru run down to the arena. Gaara was already there with his eyes on Kiba and his arms crossed. Hayate stepped in the middle.

"Hajime!" He says.

Gaara's corked popped of from his gourd and launched it at Kiba to which he barely dodged. "_Damn this guys means business. I have to take this seriously_" Kiba thought. Kiba put his hands together.

"**Shikyaku no Justu (Four Legs Technique)**" Kiba's chakra started to envelop him as he got on all fours. Kiba launched at Gaara animalistic like somewhat surprising Gaara with his speed. Kiba was surprised though as the sand that came out of his gourd was protecting him.

Kiba backed up and tried again only for his attacks to be blocked by Gaara's sand. "_I cant get through. That damn sand is protecting him._" Kiba thought. Kiba pulls a little pill out of his pouch and thews it to Akamaru to which he catches in his mouth. Shallowing it, Akamaru begins to turn red. Kiba crouches down as Akamaru gets on top of him.

"**Jujin Bunhsin (Beast Human Clone)**" Kiba says as Akamaru changed into an exact replica of Kiba. and with that Akamaru hops off of him and they both charge at Gaara throwing smoke bombs.

"**Getsuga! (Fang Passing Fang)**" Kiba says as he and Akamaru charge at Gaara forming into cyclones. The cyclones were close to Gaara but his sand was there as soon as they were close to touching him.

Kiba kept up with the attacked for a few seconds attacking at all sides. Gaara unfolded his arm as Kiba jumped back tired from the technique. "_Damn nothing is working. I'm running out of chakra too. But I have to keep trying._" Kiba thought. Kiba looks at Akamaru.

"Ready boy?" He says. Akamaru barks. "Lets go!" Kiba said.

"**Getsuga! (Fang Passing Fang)**" Kiba said as he attacked him. Gaara becoming bored decided to end this. Gaara stuck one arm forward as a wave of sand hit one of the Kiba's which happened to be Akamaru knocking him out.

"Akamaru!" Kiba says in mid air as he stopped the technique.

Seeing this, Gaara took advantage of it and moved his sand up to him capturing his left arm and left leg. Kiba began to thrash hoping to get the sand off of him.

"You bore me. Now die" Gaara says.

"**Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Burial)**" Gaara says as he crushes his arm and leg.

"Agghhh!" Kiba yelled out as he fell to the ground in pain with blood coming out of his arms and legs.

"Die" Gaara says the sand begins to creep up on Kiba. Kiba saw this "_Fuck I can't move. This is it. I'm going to die_" Kiba thought as he saw the sand come closer. He closed his eyes. For a few seconds nothing happened until he opened his eyes and saw a mop of blond hair in front of him.

"That's enough Gaara-san." Naruto said as he slashed the sand away with his hand. Gaara folds his arm.

"Naruto Namikaze. Your blood will be mine in the finals." Gaara says as he walks away. Naruto turns his back and looks at Kiba.

"H-Haha thanks man. I thought I was dead for sure." Kiba says in pain. Naruto gives him a small nod and smile.

"No need to thank me. I'm sure Kurenai-chan wouldn't be happy if you all got hurt" Naruto says as he points to Kurenai beside him with a worried expression. Kiba chuckles.

"Yeah I don't think so ether. I'm kind of bummed I lost though" Kiba says.

"Well train harder as you have a chance to fight another day" Naruto says slightly smiling. Kiba slightly smiles and nods. With a nod back Naruto walks off and the medics come and put him on the stretcher.

The last match was Choji Akimchi and Dosu Kinuta. As they came down Choji was reluctant to fight and was considering to surrender. It wasn't until Asuma promised him food if he won that he decided to fight.

After thinking about there time in the forest, Choji already knew the abilities of Dosu since he saw him fight Naruto. So he went and used his human bullet tank technique so his ears would not be affected. Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water in Choji's body, thus defeating him.

After that was all over Sarutobi announced that in a month they will have time to train as the finals will take place in front of everybody to showcase there powers. The one month is to tell all the feudal lords that the preliminaries have ended and it was also a chance to gather people for the event.

Sarutobi also explained that this gives the finalist time to train as well. He then told them that they will have to figure out the order of the finals so he had Anko carry a box with a number on it. Anko walked by each person allowing them to take one slip of paper.

"Okay now that everyone has gotten a piece of paper, tell me the number you got" Anko says getting ready to write in the clipboard.

"Eight" Dosu says.

"One" Naruto says.

"Seven" Temari says.

"Five" Kankuro says.

"Three" Gaara says.

"Nine" Shikamaru says.

"Two" Neji says

"Six" Shino says.

"So that means the gaki must be four then" Anko says referring to Sasuke.

"Right so here is who are going up against who" Anko says showing them all the clipboard. Naruto looks at it and see's his name. "_Neji Hyuga. So I get to fight him after all_" Naruto thought.

"Well now that you all know the matches this concludes everything. Train hard everyone" Sarutobi says as he shunshin's away along with everyone else. Naruto says his good byes to Anko, Ino and Kurenai with kisses. Naruto and Kin makes his way back to his house.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto and Kin made their way up to his house to see his gate was slightly open. A bit curious Naruto walks up to his door and opens it. "Kaa-san" He says. Silence. "Kaa-san are you here?" Naruto says again. Naruto walks into the kitchen and see's a note. Naruto walks up to it and looks at it.

"_Naruto Namikaze if your reading this then know we have kidnapped your mother. If you ever want too see your mom again you will meet us outside of the village 20 meters east. Failure to do so will result in her immediate death_" The note said.

Naruto couldn't believe at what he read. Without a word Naruto flared his reiastu shocking Kin.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?" Kin says worriedly. Naruto looks at her.

"Kin-chan I want you lock the door until I get back and stay here. Got it?" Naruto says in a serious voice. Kin only nods. Naruto walks out and began to shunpo out of the compound towards the gate. Kin picks up the letter he threw and gasps.

"I hope you will be okay Naruto-kun" Kin said out loud.

**Outside Of The Village**

Coming out of the village and following the note Naruto came to an old abandoned building. Some of it in rubble. Naruto stopped and took a look at it. He looked around and saw remnants of rusted kunai's and miniature craters. "_This must have been an outpost of some kind_" Naruto thought.

Naruto stepped forward and walked inside the building. Moving around for a few minutes he finally saw a torch light up in a room ahead of him. Naruto walked forward and entered the room.

"I know your here. So please step out." Naruto says.

A man with a black robe and a white mask blurred into existence. "So nice for you to come Naruto" The man in the white mask says.

"_I have never seen this mans type of clothing before. His mask doesn't look Anbu as well._" Naruto thought.

"I;m here. Where is my Kaa-san?" Naruto said raising his spiritual pressure to show he wasn't playing around. The man with the white mas chuckled and snapped his fingers. With the snap out came a guy with a different color mask holding Kushina tied up with tape on her mouth.

Naruto seeing this made his blood boil, to see his mom in this type of situation. Naruto was about to reach for his sword and shunpo over to cut the guy down until he heard the guy with the white mask speak.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto. Take a closer look" The guy says. Naruto took a closer look and saw the man holding her had a syringe filled with something a centimeter away from Kushina's neck.

"You see it now do you? Well let me say one move or any action I deem as a threat will guarantee that syringe into her neck. You wanna know what is in that syringe Naruto?" The man says. Naruto loosens his grip on his sword and rests his hand there.

"Inside that syringe is a fast acting poison I invented. A poison so strong that not even the best medic in this world, not even Tsunade can cure" The man says.

Outside Naruto seemed very stoic, but inside he was really starting to worry. "And what would your objective be kidnapping my Kaa-san and luring me here?" Naruto says.

The man snaps his finger again and outcome another man with a different color mas holding two people with a kunai to both of their throats. Naruto went slightly wide eyed.

"I want to play a game Naruto" The man in the white mask says. "As you can see on one side we have your mom." The man says pointing his finger.

"But on this side we have two of your most closet people" The man says pointing to the other side.

"Mikoto Uchiha and Sarutobi Hiruzen" The man says.

"_That can't be ji-ji I just saw him. But then again anyone capable of the kage bunshin could have sent a clone to henge into him at the exams. There chakra feels exactly like ji-ji and Mikoto-chan. So it has to be them But why did he.._" It was then Naruto suddenly came to a realization. The man looked at him.

"I see you found out why I brought them out. I'm curious to find out who do you find more important. Your mom, or your supposed grandparent and first friend you made in this village aside from Sarutobi" The man says.

"How do you know that information? That's only known from people inside this village" Naruto says suspiciously.

"Well let's just says the village file archives need to do a better job with security" The man says chuckling.

"So tell me Naruto. Will you save your mom, that you just got back, or the two people who have been with you from the start. I will give you thirty seconds to make a decision. Choose wisely" The man says. Naruto was now in a bad spot and he knew it.

"**Naruto-kun let us out! Let me and Kyoka-chan out so we can save Kushina-chan while you go for Mikoto-chan and Sarutobi!**" Akane says. Naruto mentally shakes his head.

"_I cant show any type of aggression or attack of sorts. Other wise he will kill Kaa-san. In plus I can't show you guys yet._" Naruto said in his head.

'_Well what are we going to do Naruto-kun?'_ Kyoka says worriedly. Naruto thinks for a while and sighs.

"_There is only one thing I can do that will work._" Naruto says.

"**Well what is it?**" Akane says.

"_You know I love you and Kyoka-chan with all my heart right. And what ever I do, do not materialize. Got it?_" Naruto says. Akane and Kyoka look at each other weird before Kyoka responds.

'_We know because we love you too Naruto-kun. But why are you telling this?_' Kyoka says. Naruto smiles as he was snapped out of his thought.

"Thirty seconds are up. So Naruto did you make your decision?" The man with mask says.

"I have" Naruto says.

Akane and Kyoka were thinking about why he all of sudden said that. It wasn't until they both went wide eyed as they knew why.

"**Naruto-kun!**" They both yelled.

Naruto smiled at the masked man as he heard them call his name. Instantly Naruto substituted himself with Kushina as he made a kage bunshin at the same time that shunpo'ed at the guy holding Mikoto and Sarutobi effectively cutting the guy.

It wasn't until he felt a prick in his neck and saw the syringe in his neck and he began to slowly close his eyes. But as soon as he fell into unconscious he heard a poof.

**Two Hour's Later**

Naruto found himself looking up at a ceiling. "Ugh am I dead?" Naruto said as he got up from what looks like a couch.

"No you are not" A mysterious voice said Naruto thought he recognized. Naruto quickly straightened up and looked to where the voice came from. He saw the guy with the black robe and white mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto says. It was then he really took in where he was.

He instantly recognized where he was. His eyes widened at the fact where he was. It was then the man got Naruto's attention by taking off his black robes and white mask and revealed himself to Naruto. Naruto now was shocked to the core at who he saw. The man smiled.

"Ji-ji?"

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Oh man what a cliffhanger! Sorry I left you guys with another one, but I promise that is my last one... For now;)

So what did you guys think? Also you will see a little of a bleach character in the next chapter

Review! Favorite, Follow do it all!

Until next time, TheeYellowFlash


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Truth & An Unexpected Visitor

Authors Note: Hey its the TheeYellowFlash! So I'm back with the 11th chapter. It didn't take that long this time because I promised you all it wouldn't and I had more free time then usual. Thanks for the reviews as well! This is most I have written in a chapter so far as well:) I have a few announcements as well. One of them being I didn't know you guys would react to me so strongly about reducing the harem so I have made a compromise to which I hope you guys will accept.

I guess I forgot to tell you why I wanted to reduce it in the first place. So I reduced it because I wanted to not only focus on showing there personalities but also building relationships with Naruto. Since this is my first story I felt the girls I had were too many to do that. Sorry:/

So here is my compromise. I **KEEP** **Tsunade** and I **ADD** **Tia Harribel** and **Yugito**? It seems those were the majority of what you guys wanted. After reviewing I felt I can take on just these girls.

Kin will be very loyal to Naruto, which you will see when Naruto will establish his village. Konan will be his friend as well with a little bit of an infatuation with him and Tenten will be a good acquittance of his.

Tsunade being that I love the pairing and she's finneee as hell. Tia because I found a way to introduce her, she's hot and someone gave a good reason in how Naruto and her are connected. And Yugito because I like the thought of Naruto having another jinchuriki as a lover as she could understand him as well.

**So official harem for the story**: Akane, Kyoka, Mikoto, Kushina, Mei, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tsuande, Temari, Female Haku and Yugito.

**Bleach**: Rangiku, Orihime, Yourichi & Tia Harribel

Voting is now done!

Also someone asked me why I didn't have Hinata and Ino showcase there skills being they trained with Naruto. I was planning on doing that, but I didn't want to have to create new matches and stuff. But later on you will see how strong they gotten.

Also you will get an introduction to the Gotei 13. So Gin will be alive in my story. I like Gin, his mocking humor always make me laugh. He will be like a sibling to Rangiku.

For the captain's, there appearance's will be pre-timeskip. I like them better like that. Shinji and Kensei are the captains to fill in for Aizen and Tousen. Shinji's and Kensei's appearance will be post-timeskip as well.

Orihime's appearance will be post-timeskip (Because she looks sexy as hell when she's older;)) You will met her and Yourichi in the next chapter.

Anway's, read away. Chapter 11.

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 11: The Truth & An Unexpected Visitor

"Ji-ji?" Naruto says with shock evident in his eyes. Sarutobi smiles.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Sarutobi says as he puts the robe and mask aside. Naruto hasn't said a word yet as he looked Sarutobi trying to figure out why he would do such a thing.

"I believe I should explain now" Sarutobi says. He turns around and looks outside the window of his office.

"This was a test I came up with for you to determine if I made the right decision" Sarutobi says.

"What decision?" Naruto asks curiously. Sarutobi turns around and looks at Naruto with a serious gaze.

"The decision of when the time comes to leave this village and join yours" Sarutobi says. Naruto eyes widened.

"You see I devised this kidnap of Kushina-chan to determine one thing" Sarutobi said. He continued.

"It was to determine if you have the heart to become a kage of a village" He ended. Naruto was still slightly wide eyed as Sarutobi asked him a question. "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you know what it means to be a leader of a village and the responsibility it comes with? Let me tell you what it means."

"To be a Hokage for a village does not only mean you need to be powerful or smart, but you need to have the people in your mind at all times. It's your duty as a leader to protect them all. To be able to sacrifice yourself needlessly if the situation calls for it. Even if you go into a battle knowing you are going to die" Sarutobi said.

"I see. So I'm assuming you knew I was going to sacrifice myself in the first place?" Naruto said. Sarutobi cracked a soft smile.

"I knew if I gave you a choice to choose between your mother or your closet friends, you would defiantly sacrifice yourself for Kushina-chan while try to put up a fight saving Mikoto-chan and I."

Naruto scowled at being told the truth. It could be looked at as a weakness. He loved his Kaa-san and he just got her back, there was no way he would ever lose her again even if it meant death.

"I can tell you specifically picked up on my words of showing aggression, to which you smartly didn't. That meant you only had one option, which was to substitute yourself with her. Because any moment I see you make a clone which I anticipated on, Kushina-chan would have had the syringe in her at in instant" Sarutobi pauses moment as he continued.

"You knew you only had one option, and that was to sacrifice yourself for her. And with that very action confirmed my decision of leaving with you when you start your village." Sarutobi ended.

Naruto's scowls slightly went away as it went into a smirk. "You know for an old man ji-ji, your still pretty smart" Naruto says. Sarutobi returns the smirk.

"They didn't make my Hokage for nothing my boy!" Sarutobi says with slight laugh. It was then Naruto's expression turned serious.

"Now that I know you will be with me in my new village, why? Why are you willing to leave a village you care for and grew up in and lead to be in a new one?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi looks at him with sad expression.

"After I became Hokage I can already tell the village was starting to take a slight turn in the wrong direction. Many of the council members started to become more greedy and the shift of power between Hokage and civilians was rapidly changing as they will almost have more say politically then me which I'm afraid will result in me being overthrown. I have tried my best to reassert my power but it seems it's not working. I can already see where this village will head in a few years. And it's something I do not want to be a part of, the will of fire is begin to diminish." Sarutobi said sadly.

Seeing how his logic was sound, Naruto nodded his head. "I see. Ji-ji, I would like for you to become one my adviser's as you have more experience then I do in terms of politics and wars. Something that would greatly help the village and ourselves. Do you accept?" Naruto says.

Sarutobi smirks and bows. "Of course Uzukage-sama" Naruto grew a slight tick mark.

"Very funny ji-ji. Also if you ever do that to Kaa-san and Mikoto-chan again we will have a_ longer_ talk. Got it?" Naruto says raising his spiritual pressure making Sarutobi slightly sweat. Sarutobi waves his hand off.

"Don't worry they already know why I did this and their safe as well. If I'm not mistaken they are actually at your compound right now. I already explained it to them so there fine. For a consolation prize, I would like for you and Kushina-chan to travel to Uzushiogakure to start planning on how to rebuild it" Sarutobi says. Naruto smiles.

"Thanks ji-ji" Naruto says.

"No problem Naruto-kun. But one question" Sarutobi says as he points to two girls beside him. "Would you mind explaining to me who these girl's are?" Sarutobi said as Naruto turned his attention to Akane and Kyoka who were patiently sitting there looking at him.

Instantly he was lunged at by both of them hugging him tightly. Naruto could only smile as he wrapped both of his arms around them.

"Hey Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan" Naruto says with a smile as they back up from him. Akane and Kyoka start to pound his chest with their fist angry at what he did. Naruto only chuckles.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to risk you guys either which is why I told you not to materialize" Naruto says.

"You baka! You know we can fight too, I'm not the nine tailed fox for nothing and Kyoka-chan isn't a powerful zanpakuto for nothing ether! What are we chopped liver?" Akane yells while Kyoka just snuggled into him. Naruto gives Akane a kiss to shut her up.

"I know Aka-chan. You and Kyoka-chan are strong in your own right. Can you forgive me?" Naruto says. Akane looks at him and nods with a smile to which she leans in and kisses him again. Naruto tilts Kyoka's head from his chest and kisses her as well. Sarutobi then coughs garnering their attention.

"Well? Are you going to explain to me why the Kyubi no Yoko is standing in front of me Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi says. Naruto sighs.

"Come over to the compound tomorrow around eight. I will be gathering people that are close to me to inform them of what am I planning. I'm going to explain who they are as well" Naruto says. Sarutobi sighs.

"Very well, I assume you want to go see Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan" Sarutobi says. Naruto nods as he kisses Akane and Kyoka one last time as they materialize back into his mindscape. Naruto walks out of the Hokage tower and shunpo's away

**Namikaze Compoud**

Naruto quickly made his way to the compound as he went through the gates and opened the door.

"Kaa-san, Mikoto-chan where are you guys?" Naruto says. He walks into the the living room and see's them talking. Kushina and Mikoto spot him and run up to him glomping him. They stood there for a few minutes before Naruto backs away to look at them.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto says in a soft voice. Mikoto and Kushina nod.

"I'm assuming you guys already know why you were kidnapped?" He says. Kushina and Mikoto nod.

"Yes while we were waiting for you, the old monkey showed me who he was, I was left wondering why he did it. It wasn't until after you went unconscious, he explained to Mikoto and I" Kushina said. Mikoto nods and joins in.

"Yes he had his Anbu kidnap me at the compound. I woke up and I found myself in a cell. He showed me his face as well. It wasn't until he brought us out that I saw Kushina and Sarutobi next to me which surprised me. After you fainted, the Sarutobi next to me dispelled and the real one took off his mask and explained it to us" She said. Naruto nodded.

"Well he knows now not to do that again, other wise I _will_ do something about it" He said. They both nodded.

"You should have seen us after he explained it to us, me and Mikoto-chan. We were ready to tear him a new one" Kushina said as they all shared a laugh.

"I promise you guys will never have to go through anything like that again" Naruto says as he kisses Kushina's forehead as she sports a blush. He then turns to Mikoto and pulls her into a sensual kiss. Naruto invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Mikoto squeaked by the sudden action but began to moan as he worked his tongue around her. After a few minutes he backed away for much needed air. Mikoto had a dreamy look in her eyes as she just sighed from the wonderful kiss she received.

During the whole time Naruto and Mikoto were kissing, Kushina couldn't tear her eyes off of them. Inside she felt somewhat bothered looking at them. "_Could this be jealousy? It cant be! But why am I wishing that it my lips instead of hers. Every since he saved me I have been feeling like this even though I shouldn't. I keep dreaming that it's me who kisses him. That's it, I can't take it!_" Kushina thought.

As soon as Naruto and Mikoto pulled away from each other, Kushina grabbed Naruto's face with both of her hands and looked into his eyes. Naruto who was slightly surprised by the sudden movement raised an eyebrow.

"Kaa-san what are yo.." Those words were left unfinished as Kushina leaned in to kiss him with all her might. Naruto instantly widened his eyes along with Kushina. Kushina went to deepen the kiss as she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

If Naruto was surprised, this surprised him even more. Although shock was running through Naruto, he couldn't help but feel something he felt when he kissed the other girls. And that was, love.

"_Why does Kaa-san kissing me feel so right? This should be wrong I know, but for some reason I don't feel wrong, I feel right. I know I've been having some sort of feelings for her. Does this mean she does too? Aw forget it_" Naruto thought as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"_I knew this was going to happen eventually. This is defiantly going to become interesting_" Akane thought with a smirk inside the mindscape while Kyoka blushed at how much energy they were putting into it.

Naruto and Kushina were going at for a good five minutes grabbing each other until she backed away. "_T-That kiss was amazing_" Kushina thought.

"_Kaa-san has such soft lips_" Naruto thought. Both were broking out of their thoughts as Mikoto spoke up.

"Dang you go Kushi-chan!" Mikoto said. Suddenly a look of panic was caught on Kushina's face as she looked at Mikoto then Naruto.

"I-I-I uhh, oh my Naruto-kun I'm so sorry!" Kushina said as she sped up the stairs.

"Kaa-san! Wait!" Naruto yelled as she ran away.

"Damn it" He mumbled. He then turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Mikoto smiling at him. Naruto didn't know what to say to her as he was having a hard time forming words. He forgot she just watched him kiss his mom.

It was then Mikoto pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Naruto-kun, its okay you don't have to explain. To be honest I kind of knew this was going to happen" Mikoto said.

Naruto looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?" He says.

"We were just talking about you before you came. She told me about what she was feeling for you for awhile. She didn't know if what she was feeling was right. She was afraid to lose you if she accepted these feelings. I told her to follow what her heart tells her.

"Judging from that kiss you should do the same as well" Mikoto said as she rubbed his cheek. Naruto shoulder's slumped.

"Oh Kami, now she must feel like our relationship is ruined because of what she did" Naruto said. Mikoto nods.

"Go on up and talk to her. I'll wait down here" Mikoto said as he kisses his cheek. As Naruto was about to leave he turned back to Mikoto and grabbed her to give her a deep kiss. As he pulled back Mikoto had a smile.

"What was that for Naruto-kun?" She says. Naruto smiles.

"For being here for me and Kaa-san. Your amazing" He says.

Mikoto smiles brightly at him. "Yeah I know, now go" With a nod he went upstairs.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was in the main bedroom of the compound with her face buried into her pillow as she was crying. "_What have I done? Now Naruto-kun will never look at me the same. Good job Kushina, you just lost the only relationship you had with your son_" Kushina thought as she cried harder.

The idea of losing the relationship she just got back with her son broke her heart. She was snapped out of her musings as she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaa-san? It's me" Naruto said through the other side. Kushina stiffened as she heard his voice. Naruto didn't hear her responded.

"I'm coming in Kaa-san" He said. Naruto took the door knob and opened it. Walking in, he saw Kushina turned around with her back facing him. He could tell that she had been crying hard as he can hear her heaving in breath. Naruto slowly walked to her as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Kaa-san I want you to listen, I don't want you to speak until I have said everything" Naruto said.

"I know you must feel that you ruined everything between us but I want to let you know that you didn't. Let me tell you right now that I love you with all my heart and I would rather die then lose you." Naruto said. He let that sink in as he continued.

"I also want you to know that it's not like I haven't thought about you in a way that's more then a mom ether" Naruto said. Kushina slowly turns around and faces him.

"Y-You have thoughts about me as well?" Kushina said in a soft voice. Naruto smiles and nods.

"When ji-ji showed me the picture of you guys in his office, you were the first thing that caught my eye. I couldn't believe you that my mother was so beautiful. And when I found out that you were alive and I came to get you I was so happy." He said.

"After I brought you here I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful you are in person. I started thinking about how beautiful you were every time I would look at you. Even so far as wondering what it would be like to kiss you. I knew it was wrong to feel that way so I just put it in the back of my mind." Naruto finished with a smile.

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she lunged at Naruto with a hug. Naruto caught her as she sat in his lap to comfort her. As her crying became less and less, she looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Ever since I saw you when I woke up you were so handsome. And then you took care of me sand showed me you loved me. I don't know why but I just wanted to be held by you and kissed by you. But I knew I wasn't supposed to have those thoughts since I am you mother. But there's something about you that makes me feel so loved and warm, not even Minato made me feel this way" She said as she continued to look at him. Naruto smiles back at her.

"I'll tell you what, since were both feeling the same way why don't we try and take things slow and see where they go?" Naruto asked. Kushina's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean you want to try us?" Kushina asked with a bit of hope in her voice. Naruto nodded.

"If that's what you want then I'm not opposed to it" He said with a smile. "W-Well what if.." That's all the words that left her mouth as she felt his finger on her lips.

"I want you to know what ever happens, you will never lose me" Naruto looked at her with a smile. Kushina smiled and slowly nodded her head as he just answered her question.

"I would like to try this then Naruto-kun" She says. Naruto smiles at her and gives her a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Kushina felt his lips touch hers, she was slightly surprised by it but she regained herself as she returned it.

"Now why don't we go down and enjoy our time together along with Mikoto-chan. Eh Kushina-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at her. Kushina's heart skipped a beat hearing him use her name instead of mother. She smiles and nods.

**Downstairs**

As Naruto and Kushina made their way down stairs, they saw Mikoto watching TV. As they reached the bottom, Mikoto saw them and she smiled.

"I see you guys have worked things out?" Mikoto said. Naruto nods as he wraps an arm around Kushina to which she returned.

"We did, we decided to take it slow and see where it goes" Naruto said with a smile. Mikoto got up and came to them and hugged them both. As they separated Mikoto smiled at Kushina.

"That makes us harem sister's now Kushi-chan! That also means we can share him in the bed as well" Mikoto said with a grin as Kushina blushed hard. Naruto laughed and put an arm on both of their waist's as he dragged them down to the couch. They spent the night watching TV and chatting.

As it become late, Mikoto had to go, Naruto insisted on walking her to the compound. As they walked down to the Uchiha compound Naruto asked her how she was doing. She told him that she was fine and was doing better although Sasuke was still being a pain. She told him she missed him though. Naruto smiled and took her hand in his as they continued there walk.

**Uchiha Compound**

Upon reaching the compound he brought her up to her house. They were both standing outside the door. Mikoto turned around as she opened her door. She smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you for walking me back" Mikoto said. Naruto shook his head.

"No problem. Anything for my future wives." He said with a smile. Mikoto froze and looked at him as her eyes widened.

"F-Future wife?" Mikoto said shakily. Naruto smile and nodded. He grabbed her waist and brought her close to him as she put her arms around him on instinct.

"I've known you for awhile Mikoto-chan, but after today I can honestly say I love you. Your strong in your own right, not only that but your understanding and caring. I don't know if you would accept but I would defiantly like if you would" He said looking into her eyes.

Mikoto started to teat up. "O-Of course I would Naruto-kun!" She says crying into his chest. She then looked up at him.

"I've liked you ever since you saved me four years ago. Once you came back I felt somewhat complete I can tell from the way you battle and you interact with people that are close to you that you show this soft side only reserved for them. It's what made me fall for you I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too" Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto leaned in kissed her passionately as he tightened his grip on her as Mikoto did the same. He explored her mouth, letting their tongues became acquainted with each other. As they broke for air they only smiled at each other.

"Mikoto-chan, as you know I am leaving the village after the Chunnin Exams. Since it's close to being over I'm gathering all the girls I am involved with and telling them letting them know. It's only fair." Naruto said in seriousness. Mikoto nodded.

"And as a future wife I'll be there with you when you tell them" Mikoto said already knowing what he was asking. Naruto smiled.

"I forgot to ask, what about Sasuke Mikoto-chan? I know he might be so willingly to hear you leave the village considering now that your with me" Naruto said. Mikoto sighed.

"I'll talk to Sasuke-kun in a few days. I'll see how he takes it. I don't even think he would care. He barely acknowledges me when I'm here" She said as tears threatened to fall out. Naruto grabbed her and held her as he comforted her.

"It's okay Mikoto-chan I'm sure you guys will figure something out. I have faith in you Mikoto-chan" He said smiling at her as she looked up. She smiles back and nods.

I love you okay and I'll see you tomorrow. Be at the compound by eight. Oh and we will go on a date soon." He said with a smile. Mikoto smiled brightly and nodded as she went inside.

Naruto turned around and made his way back to the compound. Mikoto went to bed that night with a smile on her face thinking how good her day went.

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto made his way inside his house as he locked everything up and found Kushina sitting on the couch sleeping. It seems he she was waiting for him. He smiled at her.

"Let's go get some sleep Kushina-chan" Naruto whispered as he scoped her up bridal style and began to walk up. As they reached the bedroom Naruto laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Naruto looked at Kushina, he truly thought she was one the most beautiful girls he has ever seen.

Naruto leaned in and gave her quick kiss on her lips. As he pulled away she seemed to have smiled right after.

"Naruto-kun" She whispered. Naruto smiled and walked out of the room and closed her door. He made it to his room and took his clothes off and laid down. He thought of what happened today as it brought a smile to his face.

"_Kaa-san tells me she loves me more than a son and Mikoto accepted to be one my wives. A good day indeed_" Naruto thought as sleep over took him.

**Outside of Konoha**

A figure was dropped on her butt as if she fell out of the sky. She stood up and dusted her self off.

"I hope this is the right place. Taicho was so strict on me getting it right. I never even got a chance to do my makeup or look good which is always a must for women" The women said with a pout.

"They might have some nice clothes here though I can look at!" She said optimistically.

"Right now lets see where the reiastu is coming from" She said as she took a device with two antenna's sticking out.

"Alright it says to head north" She says as she started walking forward. Now you might find it weird to know a women just fell out the sky. But this isn't just a regular women.

This was Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th division of the 13 court guard squads. As she was following the device she began to think how she ended up here.

_**Flashback**_

_13 people were seen in this room. An old man was seen in the front of the room. In front of him were six people parallel to the other six facing each other. The man upfront had the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. _

_This was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Head captain of the 13 court guard squads with the kanji (__一番隊__, ichiban-tai or Squad 1) on his uniform. Also known as the founder of the Gotei 13. Looking forward the old man see's the rest of the captains. _

_On his right was a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long __braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami __captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. She also know has her arm back as the Kido corps attached back on skillfully. _

_On her uniform was the kanji (__二番隊__, nibantai or Squad Two.) This was led by the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force) and the captain of the 2nd Division, Soi-Fon. _

_Next to her was a woman that was slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform. Her hair was long and was being worn as a large braid in front of her. _

_On her uniform was the kanji (__四番隊__, yonbantai or Squad 4) This was led by this soft spoken women by the name of Retsu Unohana._

_Next to her was a man who had slate gray eyes and long black hair that was being kept up with head pieces known as kenseikan. One being on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform, but in additon he wears a white scarf. He wears a fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. This man had a somewhat regal look to him. _

_On his captain uniform was the kanji (__六番隊__, rokubantai or Squad 6) This was no other than Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of Squad 6_

_Next to him was a man who was tall, and light-skinned. He had high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. _

_With the kanji (__八番隊__, hachibantai or Squad 8) on his back. His name was Shunsui Kyōraku, captain of Squad 8_

_This man had turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back. He looks relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. _

_With the kanji (__十番隊__, jūbantai or Squad 10) on his uniform was Tōshirō Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10._

_The man next to Toshiro had a very unique look to him. He had skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. Most people know him as the president of Shinigami Research and Development Institute. _

_But with the kanji (__十二番隊__,jūnibantai, or Squad 12) on his uniform, he is also known as the captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi._

_To the row across from them stood a man who bears unusual silver hair. He has the ordinary clothing of a captain. Although he keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. . He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. _

_With the kanji (__三番隊__, sanbantai, or Squad 3) on his uniform was none other than Gin Ichimaru, captain of Squad 3. _

_You might be wondering why he is still the alive and still a captain. It was found out that the wound Aizen gave wasn't fatal enough to end his life. With the help of the Kido corps healing him and reattaching his arm. He revealed to the the head captain along with the other captains to why he sided with Aizen along with later betrayal. _

_It turns out that he was only waiting for the right time to end his life as he never liked Aizen to begin with. With much decision from all the captains and heavy probation from the head captain, Gin was allowed his to reclaim his captain position. This allowed to Gin to make amends with Rangiku as he told her he always looked out for her as an older brother._

_Next to Gin was a man with brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair cut asymmetrical with the left side being longer than the right. He wears the standard Shinigami robes with a standard, long-sleeved, captain's haori with the addition of wearing a tie tucked under his robes. _

_With the kanji (__五番隊__, gobantai, or Squad 5) on his uniform. This was Shinji Hirako, visored and returning captain of Squad 5._

_This man, or I should animal you would mistake for a dog. He is seen as a wolf though. He is very tall, taller then the other captains. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals. He wears a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder weights, the top of which is visible in his uniform. _

_On his captain haori has the kanji (__七番隊__,nanabantai, or Squad 7) is the captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura. _

_Next to Komamura was a man that was tall, muscular with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair mussed up and brown eyes. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. He wore a sleeveless Shihakushō that was open on the front, exposing his chest, and tied it with a metallic belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori. _

_With the kanji (__九番隊__, kyūbantai or Squad 9) on his captain's uniform, was none other than the visored and returning captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma._

_Next to him was a tall muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori that has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands with small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. He looked very imposing. _

_With the kanji ( __十一番隊__,jūichibantai or Squad 11) on his ragged captain uniform is the captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki._

_The final person on the line up was a man a tall man with white hair and black eyebrows. His hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. He wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. _

_He wears a narrow white obi with the kanji (__十三番隊__, jūsanbantai or Squad 13) on his uniform. Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of Squad 13 and one of the oldest captains in the soul society._

_As Yamamoto confirmed everyone was here, he started his speech. "This meeting will now begin. It has come to my attention that the Research and Development group spotted an unusual energy source similar to are greatest traitor in the soul society. An energy source similar to Souske Aizen" Yamamoto said. _

_Every captain in the room flinched. They never thought in a million years they would hear that name again. Kurotsuchi spoke up. _

"_Yes it seems we have sensed in energy similar to Aizen on earth, in a village called Konohagakure within The Elemental Nations. We have no information on the place as of yet, but what is more interesting is that the power we sensed seemed to be not only similar to Aizen's, but it seemed to be stronger then Aizen's as we sensed another energy combined with it." The lead developer said. Silence reigned between the captains. _

"_My, it seems even after his imprisonment he still provides us with problems" Gin said with a crooked smile. _

"_Aizen" Komomaura said angrily clenching his hands into a fist remembering how the only person he considered his friend was killed by Aizen's brainwashing. _

_Kenpachi on the other hand grinned hearing someone who had power that could maybe give him a good fight._

"_We cannot let this situation go until it is solved right here. We cannot let someone who has the power possibly stronger then Aizen go unchecked. I recommend we send someone to at least scout the person" Yamamoto says. _

"_I agree, anyone who has similar power to Aizen needs to be captured and disposed of immediately" Soifon says. It wasn't until Hitsugaya stepped forward. _

"_Sotaicho, requesting permission to send my fukotaicho to go to the world of loving to investigate." He says. All the captains looked at him. _

"_Your fukotaicho, why is that you would send her alone?" The head captain asked. _

"_She is skilled enough for this mission, that and she needs more mission experience seeing how she doesn't get out as much." Hitsugaya said. Some captains could agree but others looked at him in raised eyebrow, especially Gin who narrowed his eyes at Hitsugaya. _

"_Granted, now.." Yamamoto said as he was interrupted. _

"_Sotaicho, I feel it would be better to send someone with squad 10's lieutenant. We don't know what or who this person is. This way with two people they will be able to watch each others back." Gin said seriously without his smile. _

"_I agree with him Yama-jiji, theirs nothing like the buddy system" Shunsui said with a smile. _

"_Would anyone else like to volunteer?" Yamamoto said. _

"_I would like to send my fukotaicho" Gin said. It wasn't until Kurotsuchi spoke up. _

"_Actually It would be a bad idea to send anyone else." He said. Everyone shoot him a look. _

"_I compared looked at the power of each lieutenant's to this energy source already knowing you would send them in first. The ones that are strongest aren't available as of now due to hollow patrol. Those are the ones that would be able to tolerate this reistu. I could imagine it being immense since it's two energies combined. So the only one capable of tolerating it is her." Kurotsuchi said. Gin was about to retort until Hitsugaya interrupted him. _

"_Gin, I understand how deeply you care for my lieutenant, but she is strong as well. Do not underestimate her" Hitsugaya said sternly. Gin narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh. _

"_Well, I suppose your right Captain Hitsugaya. I mean it's only logical to send someone alone without knowledge of the place or person" He said with a crooked smile. Hitsugaya grew a tick mark as he was about to retort back before the head captain stopped him. _

"_Squad 10's lieutenant will be chosen for this mission. This is final. Dismissed!." Yamamoto says. The captains begin to leave. Hitsugaya was walking back to his barracks but felt someone beside him. _

"_So captain, why did you want to volunteer your lieutenant for this mission?" The person said. Hitsugaya looked to his side and saw Shunsui walking with him. Hitsugaya sighed. _

"_What I said was the partial truth. But the other half of it is she has been driving me crazy" Hitsugaya said. Shunsui only laughed at his explanation. _

"_Aw come on captain she can't be that bad" Shunsui said. _

"_All she talks about is shopping and complains about the paper work while getting drunk" Hitsugaya said with a slight annoyance. Shunsui only laughed more. _

"_Well I cant blame her" He said as Shunsui walked off to his barracks._

_**Squad 10 Barracks**_

_Hitsugaya walked into the barracks and went straight to his office. Sliding the door he says. _

"_Matsumoto?" _

_Looking around he spots her at her desk. With a tower of paper work, a sake cup spilled over and her sleeping with slight drool coming out her mouth. Hitsugaya grew a huge tick mark. _

"_MATSUMOTO!" He yelled. _

_Rangiku immediately shot up and grabbed a few papers and started writing on them. "Hey taicho! How are you? As you see I'm almost finished with the paper work" She said furiously writing away. Hitsugaya just sighed and crossed his arms. _

"_Stop it Matsumoto, I have a mission for you" He said. Matsumoto slowly dropped her writing instrument. _

"_What is the mission taicho?" She asked. "There has been a source of power that has been spotted in the world of the living similar to Aizen's. I want you to check it out first and report back" He said. Rangiku stiffens at what she was told. _

"_P-Power similar to that monster? I thought he was locked up? Why are you sending me? Cant you send someone else or to accompany me?" She said. Hitsugaya shakes his head. _

"_I don't know much about the mission but the ones that would have been sent out are not here. So that leaves you. Now come on get to it" He says. _

_Rangiku pouts as she looks at him. "But taicho, I still haven't fixed my make up yet" She says._

**End Of Flashback**

As Rangiku neared the big gates she saw what appeared to be guards snoozing. "_Well now I know there security isn't as good. So this must be Konohagakure_" She thought. She pulled out her scanner and began to follow the signal. As she walked in the village she took in the sights. She saw many buildings and shops.

To her, it could of reminded her of the Rukongai district back in the soul society by how the buildings were set up. Walking deeper into the village she see's a huge mountain top with four faces carved into it. Rangiku seemly genuinely intrigued at the structure. She then see's a tall red tower in the middle of the village to which she assume would have to be where the leader of this big village was.

Hearing her scanner beep more as she continued walking she came to huge house. It reminded her of the noble house in the Seretei. She looks down at her scanner and see's the signal get stronger. She begins to channel her reiastu into her feet as she begins to step higher into the air walking over the gate.

Walking around the house she see's a window open. Rangiku quickly makes her way into the window and into the room. Landing on the floor she takes a look around. She see's that it's an ordinary room nothing special to it. Gazing across the room she spots a person on the bed. She first saw the blade by him which looked familiar. The first thing she felt was the energy. "_Taicho was right, I can feel it radiating off of him_" Rangiku thought. She then took in his appearance.

She saw the blond hair that was slicked back, she also saw slight whisker marks on him as well which made her curious. She also saw his body and how every little movement he created flexed his gorgeous muscles in the moonlight. Rangiku couldn't help but blush at such a sculpted body. "_Oh my, what a cutie_" She thought smiling.

She then pulled out her her tracker and looked down to see the signal going berserk. "So this cutie must be him" Rangiku said quietly. She looked back up to look at Naruto but to only find he wasn't there anymore.

She looked slightly surprised. "_Where did he go?_" She thought.

It wasn't until she felt a hand come over her mouth and a blade pressed against her throat.

"What is a beautiful women such as yourself doing here trespassing in my home" He whispered into her ear. "_So fast. I didn't even hear him move_" Rangiku first thought. Rangiku couldn't help but shudder at his voice tickling her ear. It made her shiver. Naruto slowly lets his hand go from her mouth.

"W-Well I'm actually new to this village and I was just marveling at your beautiful house." She says with a slightly nervous laugh.

"So as your were admiring my house, you just so happened to climb into my window?" Naruto asked amused. Rangiku couldn't say anything as she knew she came up with a sad excuse.

"I know your lying as I could sense your reaistu from a mile away. So tell me why are you really here beautiful" Naruto said. Rangiku eyes widened as she was slightly blushed again at his complement. She was mad at herself being in such a situation that she was still able to blush at his complements. She was surprised as well that he could sense her.

"Are you a shinigami?" He asks with the blade still to her throat.

"W-What makes you say that?" Rangiku says still slightly surprised.

"I can tell the sword your carrying isn't a regular on. It must be a Zanpakuto. Naruto says. Rangiku eyes were now wide. She couldn't believe this guy can see her, let alone know who she was. Naruto then leaned into her ear.

"If I let my blade go,will you tell me why you are really here?" He whispers. Rangiku could only nod as she felt his hot breath on her. Naruto slowly retreats his blade from her throat and sets it down next to his nightstand. He walks in front of her and turns around which gave her a good view of his body. He patted the bed next to him as she compliantly sits down.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked softly as he smiled at her. Rangiku couldn't help but smile back at him despite the situation.

"It's Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto" She says. Naruto nods.

"Rangiku eh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He says with a smile as Rangiku smiles.

"What is yours?" She asks. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" He says. Rangiku smiles

"Naruto huh? A cute name for a such a handsome man" She retorts back with a smirk. Naruto only smirks as well.

"So Rangiku-chan, mind telling me why you are here?" He asks. Rangiku slightly blushes as she hears the affectionate in her name.

"W-Well tell me what you know of Shingami Naruto-kun" She says with a smirk to which Naruto only smiled.

"I asked you first Rangiku-chan" He replied. Rangiku sighs as she begins to explain that she is a lieutenant for the 13 court guard squads and she was sent here as a mission to find an energy source that is similar to Sosuke Aizen who is a criminal.

She pulls out her scanner and see's that the scanner led her here to this house. As she finished her explanation, Naruto already saw from a mile away that if he were to boldly explain his acquaintance with him that she might retaliate and take action against him in fear.

Naruto knew that he could probably take her since she is a lieutenant, but that didn't negate the fact that might send more people to investigate. Naruto thought for a moment looking for a way to avoid that situation. After a few minutes he smirked.

He begins to eye Rangiku up and down. He genuinely appreciated what he saw in front of him. She had long, wavy blond hair with an orange tint to it, she had blue eyes and full lips with a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. She looked very curvacious in her shinigami uniform. Though the garb and thin golden necklace accentuated her ample chest as it hung loose to show a good amount of cleavage.

If Naruto had to be honest, Rangiku was easily one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, Not to mention her slight playfulness that he has seen is a bonus. Rangiku saw Naruto looking at her, taking a good look at her from top to bottom. She smirks.

"See something you like Naruto-kun?" Rangiku purred. Naruto only smirks back as he scoots closer to her invading her personal space. He then cups her face.

"You know, you have one of the most beautifulest face I have ever seen Rangiku-chan" Naruto says softly. Rangiku becomes flustered as he suddenly was close to her and complemented her.

"I will explain to you why my power feels like Aizen's, but I want you to promise me you will not interrupt me as I explain to you okay?" Naruto said in a gentle voice still cupping her face.

Naruto began to explain his childhood to her, he mentioned how he was beaten and alienated for having a beast sealed inside him. The villagers could not tell the difference and held a grudge against the monster thinking that he was the monster.. Rangiku couldn't help but shed a few tears as she listened to his story, it wasn't until he talked about Aizen. Naruto face took a small smile.

"I know you must be wondering why I have power similar to Aizen. The truth is, Aizen and along with Hogokyu merged with me. So essentially I have his power, not only that but I have his sword as well " Naruto said letting it sink in.

Rangiku let out a small gasp at the information. If what he said was true then he not only has the power of Aizen, but he also has power greater then him as well. It led her to believe that if he used it in a wrong way it might be the end of this village and Soul Society again. It wasn't until Naruto continued as he still smiled.

"Aizen-sensei gave me a new life. A life away from the despair I suffered. He taught me everything I know. He taught me that this world I live in isn't a game. That in this world you must be willingly to kill for the sake of my safety and others. He taught me to not be afraid, but to be cool, calm and collected. If it wasn't for Aizen-sensei, I wouldn't be this strong, and I wouldn't be living the life I have now." Naruto let out as he stared at the wall in a far away look.

Rangiku for one was surprised, the way Naruto was describing Aizen. This wasn't the one she knew and heard of and experienced back in Soul Society. She listened on.

"I can truly say that Aizen-sensei was someone I could look up too, in a way I viewed him as a father figure as he always helped me and talked to me every time I needed it. I'll never forget what he told me one time after a training session." He said as he explained it to her.

**Flashback**

_Naruto had been going for hours now in the forest of death working on a kido Aizen had him work on. On his last legs, Naruto performed it again disintegrating a boulder. Exhausted, he flopped down and laid on the grass closing his eyes. It wasn't until he heard movement footsteps near him. _

"_I see you have exhausted yourself again Naruto-kun" The voice said. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Aizen. He smiled. _

"_Yeah, I'm just trying to make sure I perfect everything you teach me Aizen-sensei" Naruto said as he propped himself on his elbows. Naruto then looked at Aizen. _

"_Aizen-sensei, can I ask you a question?" He says. Aizen looks at him and nods. _

"_Sure. What is it Naruto-kun?" Aizen said. _

"_Why is it you became ruthless in your quest to become a transcendent being?" Naruto asked. Aizen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_The power appealed to me Naruto-kun. The idea of standing on top of the world, standing on a plain where no one, not even gods stand on. I wanted to be that person" Aizen said as he looked at the sky. Naruto sat there for a moment silent. _

"_I can kind of understand where your coming from Aizen-sensei" Naruto said. Aizen looked at him and can tell his features darkened as he continued. _

"_Every time I think of what has happened to me in that village, I became angry and hateful. I want nothing more then to have this godlike power and make them pay for what they put me through." Naruto said bitterly. Aizen sits on the ground next to him as he put a hand on top of his head. Naruto turns his head and see's Aizen smiling at him. _

"_You know Naruto-kun, power like that will only get you so far. When you walk your path alone in seek of power, someone will eventually put in end to it. Just like what happened to me" Aizen said. Naruto began listening to him intently. _

"_Do you want to know how to not make that mistake and become stronger then me?" Aizen asked. Naruto nodded hanging on to his every word. _

"_You must fight for people you love and care about Naruto-kun. The man who beat me, Ichigo Kurosaki had everything on the line for him. I came to realize this being locked up. He became stronger then me by fighting for the people he cares about and are loyal too. His friends, family, teachers and mentors and ultimately his state of living would be wiped out unless I was beaten. He did it for them" Aizen said with a smile. _

_Naruto began to tear up as he put his head down. He never looked at it like that. He was always focuses on proving to everyone who did him wrong that they made a mistake and would pay by showing them just how strong he was. Naruto then looked at Aizen with fierce look. _

"_I want to be able to fight and get stronger for people like you Aizen-sensei, and ji-ji and also Mikoto-chan. And anyone else who become the people I care about" Naruto said determinedly. Aizen smiled as he took his hand off his head. _

"_With that power in mind Naruto-kun, you will only then begin to realize what true power really is" Aizen said with a smile._

**End Of Flashback**

As Naruto finished his story, he let out a small tear with a sad smile. Naruto chuckled inwardly. He hadn't shed a tear since Aizen left. Rangiku looked at him and wanted to hug him. She couldn't believe the person who he looked up to as a father was Soul Society's infamous criminal. It was then Naruto spoke.

"It is what he said to me that day that has affected me greatly. Those very words he told me, it's what I fight for believe it or not. He taught me to fight for people I care about. Everyone I have in my life now, I would gladly risk it all for them" Naruto said with a smile. Naruto then spoke in his mind.

"_That goes for you too. Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. I would gladly give up my life for you two as well_" He said. He could hear sniffles coming from both women.

"**Don't say things like that baka. We would do the same.**" Akane says.

'_In plus, you cant die yet Naruto-kun until we are married and happy_' He heard Kyoka say. Naruto only smiled.

"_Your right, and I intend on making that happen._" He said. It was then Naruto looked at Rangiku and he saw she was wanting to ask a question. Rangiku knew that he was being truthful in his words, she can tell by the emotion.

It wasn't fake at all. But regardless she still had to ask the question. "As surprising it as it all sounds I believe you Naruto-kun. But how do I know that you wont turn out like Aizen" She said, Naruto then leaned forward and boldly kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you stay here for a couple days and find out. You look like you can see if people have a good sense of character" He says honestly. Rangiku only blushes at the boldness and nods.

"Alright I will, but you still have to come with me to Soul Society to meet with the head captain Naruto-kun. No doubt they would send people here if they even haven't at least found out why I haven't reported in about you." Rangiku said. Naruto sits there silent.

"Alright I'll go with you. I have been wanting to see the Soul Society anyways ever since I heard Aizen-sensei mention it" He says. He gets up and looks at Rangiku.

"Okay Rangiku-chan, let me show you to your room you will be staying in" Naruto says as he motions to the door. Rangiku smirks and tries to get him back for the blushing he made her do. Rangiku flops back on Naruto's bed.

"I don't see why I would have to walk all that way for a room to sleep in when this bed right here is comfy enough. In plus I cant pass up the offer sharing it with such a handsome man" She says looking at Naruto cutely.

Naruto looks at her and laughs but was slightly surprised at how forward she was with someone she barely knew. Rangiku was somewhat surprised at her boldness as well. She doesn't even knew him, but something about him makes her want to get closer to him.

"What ever you want Rangiku-chan" He says. He makes his way back as Rangiku gets another good look at his godlike body. He makes his way to the opposite side of Rangiku and lays down.

She turns and looks at him with a smile. He looks at her as well and smiles back making her heart skip a beat. He cups her cheek again.

"I have never meet a women that acted so boldly. Especially towards someone she barely knows" He says in a whisper. Rangiku smirks.

"Well I'm not like most women Naruto-kun" She whispers back. Naruto looks deep into her eyes, Rangiku looks back as well getting lost into his blue ones.

"You certainly aren't Rangiku-chan" He whispers as he turns her back to her.

"Good night Rangiku-chan." He says over his shoulder. Rangiku slightly giggles.

"Good night Naruto-kun" She says softly as she turns her back as well.

**The Next Morning**

Sunlight rays hit Naruto's room early in the morning. Sensing the rays on him, Naruto slowly opens his eyes and raises his head to look around. He takes his free hand and wipes his eyes groggily as he comes to find himself in a situation he never dreamed off.

On his side he felt an arm and leg draped over him. Turning his head he see's Rangiku tangled up into him. One leg was intertwined into both of his legs while her left arm was draped over his abs. Her head could be found resting on his hard pectorals. Naruto looked down and saw his other arm draped under her lower back.

Normally Naruto would have been surprised considering he just met her yesterday but the look on her face negated that emotion. He took in her soft features on her face as she was sleeping. She looked serene, not to mention that she was very pretty as well which added to the appeal.

He thought back to yesterday as he spoke to her. Something about this just felt right. Naruto, being Naruto laid his head back down and gripped his hold on Rangiku tighter as she unconsciously snuggled closer into him. Naruto only smiled. It was then he felt someone was watching him. Looking down he see's Rangiku's head lifted looking at him with an indistinguishable expression.

Naruto instantly felt like she was going to scorn him for being a pervert which he assumed all girls would do in this position they were in. But Naruto decided to just play along whether he got hit or not. He smiled,

"Good morning Rangiku-chan" He said softly. Rangiku only smiled seconds later.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" She said as she put her head back down on his chest. On the outside Rangiku's facade looked like she wasn't affected, but on the inside she was freaking out.

"_What a surprise this is. Should have known something like this would happen though since I slept on __his bed. But why does he lower my defenses so easy? I usually wouldn't take it this far with anyone. Something about him just feels so right. Why do I feel like this!?_" She thought with a small blush as she continued to lay her head on his chest.

Rangiku didn't know what she was feeling, she knew it was to early to develop something for him since they only met yesterday, but they way he acted towards her despite everything he has been through intrigued her.

Most people would think she would have some type of relationship in Soul Society, but truth was she was waiting for someone she can devote her self to as they reciprocate that same loyalty. Despite being a flirt, she never took things seriously. So why is it that Naruto is making her think so hard.

After half an hour, Naruto looks down and plays with her hair. She looks up to see him smiling.

"I think it's about time we get up Rangiku-chan" He says softly as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Rangiku smiles and nods.

Naruto unlatches himself from her which Rangiku pouted at the lack of heat. She watched him get up from the bed as went to go put his clothes on. Rangiku was now getting a good look at his body. She was eying him from head to toe like a tiger eying it's prey.

Her eyes made his way down to semi bulge in his boxers to which she blushed at and developed a slight nose bleed. Naruto put on his normal attire and look back at Rangiku to find her wiping away blood from her nose and blushing. Naruto smirked as he knew what she was doing.

"Well Rangiku-chan, I'm going to get some breakfast" He said.

"Let me come with you. I just have to fix something real quick" Rangiku said as she started fixing her robe which caught Naruto's eyes as her breast began jiggling. Naruto took a brief look before turning away

"Wait you want to eat breakfast? Your a spirit though" He said. Rangiku giggles.

"I know that silly, I just want to watch what you do today. You did say I can stay here to find out if your good right?" She says. Naruto only smiles and nods his head.

"I'll be right back" He said. He walked out to check on Kushina. He went to her room and knocked.

"Kushina-chan, you awake?" He asks. Without a response he enters her room and see's no one. He then hears a bunch of clattering and noises downstairs. He walks out of the room and smells food. Naruto smiles to himself.

"_She must be making breakfast_" He thought. It was then Rangiku walked out of the room pressing her robes down.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun" She said as she grabbed her arm and put it in between her chest. Naruto smiled, hoping to not show that he was affected by her display.

They walked down the stairs as Rangiku was latched on to his arm. Naruto see's Kushina in the kitchen making breakfast humming a tune. He then made himself known.

"Good morning Kushina-chan" He says with a smile. Kushina turns around with a smile hearing her first name being used again, but it soon turned into a frown, then a full on glare. Naruto looks at her questioningly.

"Kushina-chan what's wrong?" He says. Kushina then focuses her glare on Naruto to which he stiffens at.

"Who. Is. That Girl On Your Arm Naruto-kun" She said in a low voice. Naruto and Rangiku go wide eyed. They both look at each other and then look back at Kushina.

"Y-You can see her?" He says. Kushina then glares harder.

"Of course I can see her you baka! What do you take me for? Now tell me who she is! Did you go out last night after I slept to get some tail!" She yelled at him as tears started to well up. Naruto felt his heart break as he saw her like this. He rushed to her and hugged her.

"Kushina-chan, please let me explain. You know I care about you and the girls and I would never willingly do that. Do you hear me?" He said to her in a commanding tone. She looked up at him and saw he was serious. She nodded her head as she laid her head down on his chest.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. How can she possibly see her? It doesn't make sense. Aizen-sensei told me __that only people that are adept in spiritual power can see shingami_" He said in his mind. Akane and Kyoka hummed trying to think why. It was then Kyoka spoke up.

'_It might have to do with the Hogokyu Naruto-kun. You did use it's spiritual power and yours combined to wake her up. Maybe she is starting to become attuned to spiritual energy._' She said. It was then he thought of something to which Akane voiced his same thought.

"**If she's attuned does that mean she will be able to use justu's and shinigami powers like Naruto-****kun?**" Akane asked. While Kyoka took a moment to think

'_I'm not sure, though it could be a possibility._' Kyoka said.

"_Alright we can figure this out later, for now I have to explain what's going on to Kushina-chan_" He said.

Akane smirked. "**Oh so it's Kushina-chan now?**" Naruto slightly laughed.

"_Yeah, thought I would give our relationship a try. Thanks you guys_" He said as he focused on her current situation. Naruto then looked at Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, do you remember me telling you that I have shinigami powers?" He said. Kushina nods.

"Well Rangiku-chan over here is a shinigami and was actually sent on a mission. Apparently it led her here" Naruto said. Kushina looked between Naruto and Rangiku.

"She's a shinigami?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm having a hard time believing that Naruto-kun, when Minato summoned the shinigami to seal Aka-chan in you, he didn't look like that" Kushina said incredulously. It was then Rangiku spoke up.

"Well you see we are called shinigami but in a way we are mostly balancer's for souls as we make sure they pass over safely. Which is one of the jobs we do. Others is like the one I'm one right now, which is patrolling the human world in a way when the situation calls for it." Rangiku said seriously. Kushina looked at her and slowly nodded. Naruto then spoke up.

"Now that is all cleared up, I think it is about time the girls knew what will be happening in a few months" Naruto said seriously to Kushina. Kushina slightly became wide eyed.

"Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?" She asked him. Naruto nodded.

"The Chunnin Exams are in a month. I don't want to stay here anymore then I need to. I want to to be able to get my village up and running which is why I decided we will look for Uzushiogakure before the exams so we can start rebuilding" Naruto says.

Kushina's eyes were shown in glee at the aspect of going back to her home and rebuilding it. "Okay Naruto-kun when are you going to tell them?" She asked. Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"I will tell them tonight. They will be over over here at around eight since ji-ji is coming here as well since he wants me to explain Aka-chan. Let them in okay?" He asked. Kushina nodded. It was then he went to the table where he ate breakfast. Naruto motioned Rangiku to sit with him.

During that time all three of them made small talk. Interestingly enough, Kushina and Rangiku had hit it off. Rangiku and Kushina shared a interest with clothes to which they talked about for awhile (There both girls you know)

There personalities mixed as well. Rangiku's laid back personality with Kushina's cheerful attitude made them easy to get along with. As Naruto finished his breakfast he went and cleaned his plate. As he made his way to the door Kushina called out to him.

"Naruto-kun, where you off too?" She asked. Naruto smiled and walked to her and kissed her forehead to which she blushed slightly.

"I'm going to find Anko-chan and give the girls my message" He said as he walked out the door shutting it. Rangiku then turned her attention to Kushina.

"So Kushina-chan what's your relationship with Naruto-kun hmm? I see you blushing over there" She said teasingly.

"I-I don't know what your talking about dattebane!" She said quickly walking away to tend to the dishes.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked out of his compound and began to look for Anko. As he walked down the markets and stores, Naruto received the usual stares of lust from the women and usual glares of the civilians. "_I cant wait to get away from this village. Anyways where can I find Anko-chan._" He thought.

Then a light bulb went in his head. "_I found her last time at the dango shop with Kurenai-chan. She must be there again_" He thought as he made his way down to the shop.

**Dango Shop**

After a few minutes walking, Naruto found his way to the Dango Shop where he hoped Anko was. When he stepped in he found Anko sitting on a bar stool eating dango. He smiled but as he neared closer, he saw an unusually sad expression on her face. He walks up to her and takes a seat next to her.

"Mind if I join you Anko-chan?" He asked. She looked to her side and expression softened.

"Of course Naruto-kun" She said with a slight smile. He saw her face still wretched in sadness as she was eating her dango stick.

"Is something bothering you Anko-chan?" He asked. Anko slightly stiffened. She looked at him and offered him a fake smile.

"No I'm fine. I just think the dango taste weird today" She said as she laughed to which Naruto could tell was fake. After a few seconds Naruto turned his body around and grabbed Anko's face with both of his hands.

An action that shocked Anko as she dropped her dango stick and looked at him. She saw his comforting eyes and his warm smile that conveyed concern if you looked closer. Anko couldn't help but feel a little better looking at his concerned expression.

It was then she put a hand up to where his were and leaned into his hands. Naruto smiled at her actions. "I'll tell you what, you better cheer up because I'm taking you on a date" He said with a warm smile.

Anko's head immediately perked up and her mouth formed a smile. "Really?" She asked. Naruto laughed.

"Really" He said softly. Anko squeals and hops off the bar stool.

"Okay Naruto-kun. Pick me up at 6 at Kure-chan's house and don't be late. Got it?" She said. Naruto nodded and leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up in a kiss. Anko immediately responded back as a moan escaped from here mouth.

They pulled back as thin line of saliva connected them. Anko licked her lips. "Don't be late Naruto-kun!" She purred as she hurried away.

Naruto smiled and watched her walk. He could tell the news he told her made her happy again as she seemed to have an extra pep in her step as walked away. Naruto then put his fingers in cross sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu!**" He said as five clones appear. He then gives the order for them to go to his girlfriends houses to inform them of an important announcement he wants to make. Naruto then made his way to the compound to prepare for his date.

**Namikaze Compound**

As Naruto made his way back, he got the memory of each clone. He could see the worried expression on each of there faces as they heard him say he had an announcement. Inside, he hoped that they would not take it as hard since he started to develop an attachment to each of them.

When he entered, he saw Kushina sitting there on the couch just relaxing. "How are you Kushina-chan?" He said as he walked in and gave her a quick peck on her lips. Kushina smiled.

"I'm good. So did you let them know?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"I did. I told them to come here tonight at around eight." He said with a sigh.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Kushina said concerned.

"I hope they wont take it as hard Kushina-chan. I've really come to develop feelings for them all." He said. Kushina walks over to him and hugs him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Everything will work out in the end" She said will a reassuring smile. Naruto smiles at her and kisses her forehead.

"Where is Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she's in your room. I think she's taking a nap or something" She said. With a nod he walked up to his room.

When he opened his door he found her reading a magazine. Naruto thought this would be a good time to try and get to know her since she is staying here for awhile. Naruto asked her to tell her things about herself.

Rangiku tells him that she is the lieutenant under her captain named Toshiro Hitsugaya to which Naruto was impressed at. She mentioned that she never liked paper work as all she did was lounge around and drink sake to take her mind off of it to which Naruto laughed. Naruto asked about her childhood. She told him she doesn't remember that much except almost dying from starvation until someone named Gin who was a captain took care of her to which she looked up to him as an older brother.

She also mentioned her best friend Orihime who is a human as well. They liked the same foods and she said her breasts were as big as hers and at one point cupped her breasts to which Naruto could not help but take sneak glances at.

Something Rangiku caught and smirked at as she knew what she was doing. Rangiku asked to tell her more about his life. As Naruto already mentioned his childhood and training with Aizen, he shared with her the missions he had to do. Fighting a high rank ninja to being in a war and taking down a leader of a village and it's army.

Rangiku was very intrigued at his strength. For someone so young to do feats like that were unheard of. She became more intrigued at the way he explained the energy they used and what it allowed them to do with the elements. As Naruto talked to her more, he began to see her personality. She was very laid back, not to mention she was very flirty with him as well. He can tell that she was someone who liked having a good time. She was strong as well considering she had the lieutenant positon.

Rangiku also found out with the talks he had with Kushina and her getting to know him now that he was an extremely good guy. Even after all he has been through. She thought coming in that she was going to have to deal with someone crazy with power. But talking to Naruto and getting to know him made her feel at ease. She also found out he can be flirt as well, and a good one at that going by the constant complements and soft touches he was giving her.

But she can tell these were different. Sure she had been complemented many times in Soul Society for her figure and looks but they all had one motive. She may have liked to tease a lot but she wasn't stupid. With Naruto, everything was sincere and she can tell that he admired her personality as well as her looks and strength. Why would she always have a warm feeling in her stomach when ever he looked at her and flashed that smile or complemented her?

"Rangiku-chan I don't know what you are going to be doing tonight but I have announcement I have to make to my girlfriends as they come over tonight" He said. Rangiku nods

"Yeah that's no prob.. Wait did you say girlfriends!" Rangiku yelled at him. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"And there all fine with it?!" She yelled again. Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, here in the village there is a rule where when ever there is one person left in a clan, it is by law they are to take a number amount of wives to preserve the clan or bloodline" He said. Rangiku nods slowly as she wasn't used to the idea of a man having many wives.

But she could tell that Naruto would be a good lover by what she had listened too and saw. She was snapped out of her musings as he spoke.

"Well Rangiku-chan I have to get ready for a date. You can stay up here or talk with Kushina-chan. I'll see you in a little bit" He said as he walked out.

At first she felt something she hasn't felt for awhile, and that was jealousy about all the girls with him. But then she thought about what he said about multiple girlfriends. She then began to think what it would be like if she was one of his girlfriend's.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto freshened up with a shower he went to the main bedroom and went to pick out his wardrobe for the night. He decided on some simple civilian clothing as he wore black shoes, some slacks and button shirt that showed off his hard muscles. Making sure everything was set he went downstairs and saw Kushina in the kitchen. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and then put his head on her shoulder.

Kushina felt this and stiffened for second but realized who it was as she leaned back with a smile as she kissed his cheek. After a few minutes she turned around and saw his attire. "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously.

"Well I am taking Anko-chan on a date tonight" He said. Kushina instantly felt a little jealous at what he said. She then offered him a fake smile.

"Well have fun then" She said as she turned around.

Naruto, being a master at picking up on emotions and body language saw this and shook his head. He turned her around and kissed her sensually. It was their first time that they shared something this intimate. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she hesitantly let him have. They experimented with each others tongue in their mouth.

This was new territory for them both. But Naruto felt that they needed this as he was sensing Kushina being left out somewhat. They took a couple minutes exploring each others mouth but oxygen was needed from both parties.

They both parted slowly from each other. Kushina could see the love and warmth in eyes as he looked at her. Kushina smiled and was left flustered at what she experienced. Naruto then leaned in to her ear.

"You will get your date soon Kushi-chan. Just wait. For me" He said as he turned around and walked out of the house still leaving her in her flustered state. She was snapped out of it when she heard a voice.

"Well well well Kushina-chan. How was it?" The person asked. Kushina looked towards the stairs and saw Rangiku looking at her smirking. Kushina heard this while she was still in her flustered stare.

"It was great dattebane!" Kushina said dreamily as she realized what she said and quickly turned around in embarrassment. Rangiku giggled at her response.

**With Naruto**

Naruto made his way out to go and pick up Anko at Kurenai's. Although he made his way to a shop real quick to grab something needed for his date with Anko. As Naruto made his way out the shop and began his journey to Kurenai's house.

It took him a few minutes but he remembered where it was as he stopped in front of her apartment. He reminisced the last time he was here which was the time Kurenai declared her love for him and they ended up sealing the deal by making sweet love.

"_Good memories_" Naruto thought with a smile. He walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard. The door opened as he saw Kurenai. Naruto smiled.

"Kurenai-chan" He said with a smile. Kurenai's eyes brightened at seeing him.

"Naruto-kun!" She said as she lunged at him hugging him. Naruto chuckled.

"I missed you Kurenai-chan." He said as he snuggled his head into her hair. Kurenai felt warm at what he said and what he was doing.

"I missed you to Naruto-kun" She said softly. Naruto pulled his head up and saw Kurenai looking at him with slight concerned expression.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Knowing that the clones talked to her Naruto nodded.

"It is Kurenai-chan. I don't wont you worrying okay? It's just something I feel is time to share with you all. Now smile, you look much more beautiful then the expression you have now." He said with a smile. Kurenai looked at that smile and it seemed her worry melted away. She nodded

"Okay Naruto-kun. I assume your here for Anko-chan?" She said. Naruto nodded. Kurenai giggled.

"She couldn't stop talking about how you asked her. She's been freaking out." She said with a smile. Naruto shook his head.

"She has nothing to worry about she.." That's all Naruto said as he saw her walk out. She walked out straightening her dress. She wore a nice purple summer dress that went down to her knee's. The top was held by straps that made her sizable chest noticeable. She also had her hitai-ate off as well as she wore that pony tail. It was finished off by a more girl looking sandal.

Naruto couldn't help but take a second look at her. This was the Anko he never thought he would see. She looked wonderfully beautiful. Kurenai noticed the look on Naruto's face and giggled.

"Didn't think you would see that did you?" She asked. Nartuo shook his head as he walked forward towards Anko. Anko stopped fixing her dress as she saw Naruto gazing at her intently. She blushed under her gaze.

"So how do I look Naruto-kun?" She said smirking as she put her hands on her hips. Naruto inched closer to her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Beautiful" Was all Naruto said as he kissed her.

Anko responded as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She then felt something poking her on her stomach. She pulled away and looked down and saw it was box.

"Naruto-kun, what is that?" She asked. Naruto smiled and opened the box.

"Why dango for my Anko-chan of course" He said. Anko eyes lit up as she squealed. She grabbed his arm and ran out and looked over her shoulder.

"See you later Kure-chan!" She yelled as she dragged Naruto away. Kurenai laughed as she shook her head.

"Anko-chan and her dango" She said as she closed the door.

**With Naruto & Anko**

Naruto and Anko walked together down the village. She immediately latched on to his free arm as they walked. People of course were giving them glares as they saw someone who affiliated with Oroichimaru and the demon brat. They both ignored it though. Anko then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" She asked trying to take her mind off of them. Naruto turned his head and smiled at her.

"Well Anko-chan I thought I would keep it simple and romantic. So I'm taking you to the park and I'm going to feed my little Anko-chan dango" He said. Anko smiled brightly.

"Aw your so sweet Naruto-kun" She said as she pinched his cheek. Naruto grew a small tick mark. Anko saw this and smirked, she then leaned in and kissed his cheek to which Naruto's features softened.

They both finally made it to the park as they found a good spot under a tree for both of them to sit under. Naruto finally pulled the dango sticks out as he handed one to Anko. Anko was about to bite into it until she heard Naruto cough. She looked at him sheepishly.

Naruto smiled as he put the stick of dango in his hand closer to Anko's mouth. She eagerly took a bite of it to which Anko did the same thing to Naruto. They continued this for until the box of dango's were almost gone. If you looked closely you could tell they looked like a couple in love.

As they eat they talked about their days while Naruto couldn't stop complementing Anko's looks to which she blushed. He also found it very cute that when ever he put a stick of dango close to her mouth and pulled it away she would pout. Not being one to stay put with the teasing she did a little some of her own as well.

As they finished the last of there dango, Naruto and Anko just sat looking out at the sky. Both of them caught a whisper from two jounin's though as they walked by them.

"Look, its the demon brat and snake whore. There made for each other." One jounin said laughing.

"Be quiet! They might hear us" The other one said. Anko heard it and she instantly flinched. She then looked down clenching her fists. All her life she was treated different because of Oroichimaru. She would walk the streets ignoring the glares and whispers.

But a person can only take so much. Little tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the ground. It wasn't until she felt a heavy force near here. She turned her head and looked at Naruto.

Naruto heard this as well, this was something he can ignore. But when he saw Anko act the way she did, he didn't blame her. But the sight made him angry inside as he cares deeply for the people he loves. Naruto looked at the two jounin and raised his spiritual pressure freezing them in fear. They looked to where the source of the pressure was coming from and saw Naruto looking at them with an impassive expression.

"I suggest you leave now before I end your pathetic existence. Both of you. If I ever hear anything about Anko-chan again, the image of my blade will be the last one you see before you die" Naruto said. The two jounin's who were frozen finally were able to move as the ran away like they saw a ghost. Naruto let go of his spiritual pressure and looked Anko. She offered him a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You didn't have to do that" She said softly as she gazed back at the ground. Naruto then scooted close to her and grabbed her. Anko was at first surprised at what he was doing but then she felt him position her head in his lap with her face looking up at him. She saw him smile. He started stroking her cheek then her hair.

To Anko she felt much better. They remained like that for a moment without talking. It was then Naruto broke the silence. "Is it because of Oroichimaru-san your feeling like this today, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked. He felt her stiffen again. Naruto continued.

"Would you like to talk about Anko-chan?" He asked. Anko remained silent for awhile before she turned her head looking forward. With her head still on his lap Naruto just continued to stroke her hair.

"I was his student and I looked at him as mentor. I wanted to be like him. It made me happy that he was interested in my skills. Before I even knew it, it was too late for me to realize what was happening as he branded with this curse." Anko said as she rubbed the seal on her neck. Naruto instantly recognized as he saw the same thing on Sasuke.

"He abandoned me because I didn't want to be like him. He kept me alive as I was more valuable to his research. Seeing this mark reminds me of him everyday. Of what he did. I will never be happy or satisfied until he is died. Whether or not I die trying." She said strongly as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Every since then, people have affiliated me with him because he was the biggest traitor to Konoha and I was his student. I'm reminded by people everyday that I should be ashamed for what I did even though I did nothing. People even went as far saying that I was his whore. A rumor made up to break me down even more" Anko said as she couldn't control her tears anymore.

Naruto's heart was genuinely aching for Anko. She understood what he had gone through his whole life.

"_She's just like me Aka-chan_" Naruto said.

"**It seems so Naruto-kun. She understands the pain**" Akane said sadly.

Naruto who was still stroking her hair moved it as saw the curse mark. Naruto had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work. Though he would be willing to give it try if it meant he could release Anko from this curse that's plagued her. Naruto put his hand on her neck where the mark is.

"_Let's see if this works_" Naruto thought. Naruto began to channel his reiastu into the mark. He then pushed deeper and saw the Hogokyu's reiastu as it started to combine with his changing its color. Anko who was still crying had her eyes closed as she felt Naruto move her hair and put his hand where the mark. She then felt herself to become relaxed for some reason.

Naruto who was channeling his reaistu pumped more into it. Naruto noticed the mark began to sizzle as it slowly started fading. Not wanting to relent, he continued at his pace channeling as much as he can into the mark. After a minute the mark disappeared completely as a vile energy source went in the air and dissipated. Naruto smiled happily as it work.

"Bzzzt!"

Naruto grabbed his head with one hand in pain and closed his eyes as he felt a sudden jolt of pain. With eyes still closed Naruto's breathing was slightly labored.

"_What in the world was that_" Naruto thought.

"**Naruto-kun! Are you okay?**" He heard Akane say. Naruto gave a mental nod. "_What the hell was that?_" He asked.

'_We aren't sure Naruto-kun. We just felt you in pain after what you did_' Kyoka said worriedly. Naruto smiled.

"_I'm fine Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. Thanks_" He said. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Anko still turned around. He leaned forward to grab her hands.

Anko was who enjoying the relaxing feeling suddenly felt Naruto grab her hands and directed them to her neck. Anko's eyes widened when she felt the mark not there. Anko became wide eyed.

"I-I-Is it r-really g-gone?" She asked not knowing she said it out loud. Naruto smiled as his hand was still on top of hers. He squeezed it.

"Never again will you bear the mark that has made you miserable all these years Anko-chan. Your free once more to live your life without him in thought. As my girlfriend, and possible future wife, while I'm here, I will do nothing but try and make you happy Anko-chan. I will never leave you. That's a promise." He said as Anko turned around to face him.

She sat up and rubbed her mark one more time and felt nothing. She was openly crying again with a smile as she lunged at him and hugged him as her life depended on it. Naruto only wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She then blushed as she realized what he said. She looked up at him.

"G-Girlfriend?" She said with hope in her voice. Naruto nodded.

"Your just like me Anko-chan. You understand the pain. That's something we have in common that we both share. I cant help but feel drawn to you. You don't let things get to you and keep pushing forward. Your a strong women Anko-chan, and a women I would love to be able to call you my own" He said. Anko only smiled brightly.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Naruto-kun" She said as she kissed him passionately.

They immediately went for each others entrance as they snaked there way into each others mouth with their tongues exploring every inch. She then broke apart and saw Anko give him a loving expression. Naruto smiled.

"This is the Anko I want to see. The one who is herself and not always acting tough. The one who is vulnerable and wanting to be loved. The real Anko" He said.

Anko kept her loving expression as she cuddled into him. "_I promise Naruto-kun, you will be the only one who see's this side of me. No one else_" She said in her head.

The date continued as they held each other. Naruto wanted to get to know the real Anko. Anko told him that she really loved dango to which he laughed about considering he saw her eat more sticks then he did. She also told him that she liked to be with Kurenai and that they are somewhat sisters as Kurenai befriended her knowing who her former teacher was.

She also expressed a deep desire to kill Oroichmaru. Something that Naruto told her he would help with what ever he can thus earning him a deep kiss from Anko.

He was happy that she wasn't having that much trouble opening up to him. As they continued to talk, the sky turned darker signaling the end of the day. Seeing this Naruto got up and offered her hand to which she accepted.

"You better not tell anyone you saw me like this Naruto-kun. Or I will cut your dick off with my kunai. Only you can see me like that, I have a reputation to uphold" She said trying to sound threatening. Naruto cracked a smile.

"Aw but I'm going to need that to make you happy Anko-chan. So you can't do that" Naruto said with a sly smile. Anko tried to open her mouth but blushed heavily and muttered something incoherent as she looked away.

Naruto laughed and held his arm out to which Anko happily latched on too. As they were walking Naruto stopped which got her attention.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked in slight concern.

"Anko-chan, there is something I have to tell you and the girls I am involved with tonight. I want you to come with to my compound" He said. Anko saw the seriousness in his face and didn't question it. She only nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Anko-chan. Lets go. Kurenai-chan should be there as well." He said. They walked silently to the compound, both in their own little words.

"_I wonder what Naruto-kun is going to tell us. I've never seen him so serious since the Chunnin Exams. I hope it's nothing bad_" She thought.

"_I really hope Anko-chan and the rest of the girls wont find a hard time accepting at what I am going to __say._" He thought.

**Namikaze Compound**

A few minutes later they reached the compound. Naruto and Anko walked up and opened the door. Inside Naruto and Anko saw all the girls there in the living room. They all turn from chatting in their own little groups to see Naruto and Anko.

They all gave Naruto a small smile but he could tell that the mood was somewhat tense as they did not know why they were here. Naruto see's Sarutobi and gives him a nod who acknowledges him. Naruto then walks to each girl and gives them a kiss and a hug, to which they all return.

As Naruto finished he see's Rangiku in the kitchen looking at him. He nods and gives her a smile as well. Rangiku was impressed at the girlfriends Naruto had. All of them were defiantly pretty. She was unconsciously sizing herself up to each of them in her mind. She the realized what she was doing and shook her head

Naruto then motions them all to sit down. Naruto takes a deep breath and looks at everybody with a seriousness that made everyone in the room slightly flinch. They have never seen him take that type of expression. Mikoto and Kushina were the most worried as they rarely saw him like this.

"I believe you are all wondering why I called you here" He said to which everyone nodded.

"I believe I should explain this first" He said as glow was in the center of the room to which everyone kept there eyes on. Once it diminished they saw a women who had a very nice figure that was showed off by the kimono she was wearing.

She had long legs and long red hair and an ample bust. Next to her was a women who was dressed in a kimono and had a regal look to her. Her body was very developed. Her hair was long and pale lavender with. dark blue eyes. You could tell she one of thee most beautiful girls you could have ever seen.

Every one in the room with the exception of Sarutobi, Kurenai, Hinata and Kushina were surprised that these girls came out of nowhere. Rangiku was sitting in the kitchen was shocked as well. She looked at both of them and concluded that one of them had to be his zanpakuto spirit. She was amazed to find out that Naruto had such a deep connection to which they can materialize. Naruto then looks at the girls.

"This is Aka-chan and Kyoka-chan my first beloved wife's" Naruto said. All of the girls eyes bug out. It was then met with slight jealousy in their eyes as these were the first people _there_ Naruto asked to be his wife. Naruto continued.

"I believe everyone here except of Yugao-chan and Ino-chan have seen these women. Tell me what do you know of the Kyubi attack on this village?" Naruto asked specifically Ino and Yugao. Yugao answered.

"It attacked Konoha when the Fourth Hokage was in reign. It was coming was to destroy the village until the fourth got rid of it saving the village" Yugao said.

"Yeah I remember Iruka-sensei saying it was one the most tragic events in Konoha's history" Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"The fourth or my Tou-san, knew he couldn't seal the beast since it was too powerful. So what he did was he sealed it into an infant. That infant was me" Naruto said as he looked at them. Both Ino and Yugao's eyes widen in realization. They were never told the exact details of the attack on that day but they never knew that it was sealed inside someone, let alone Naruto.

"S-So that's the Kyubi no Yoko?" Yugao said pointing to Akane. Naruto nods. They both look at Akane as she smiles.

"I'm the Kyubi no Yoko. But you can call me Akane. Nice to meet you." She says looking at Ino and Yugao.

"Naruto-kun, answer my question to how she is able to come out" The voice said. Naruto turns his head to see Sarutobi.

"You see ji-ji, when I was training with Aizen-sensei, he knew of Aka-chan. He told me to confront her. I did and she actually apologized to me that day as she explained it wasn't her fault. We became friends and then eventual lovers" Naruto said softly as he looked at Akane who was blushing at the way he explained there relationship.

"Wait you said it wasn't Kyubi's fault? Then who's was it?" Sarutobi asked. It was then Akane spoke up.

"It was Madara Uchiha. He used his Sharingan to control me into attacking Konoha" Akane said in disgust. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"M-Madara? He should be dead. How?" Sarutobi said still in shock. "Aka-chan does not know. But he is alive. And I will take care of it when the time comes ji-ji so don't worry.." Naruto said.

"Eh Naruto-kun if that's the Kyubi, then who is she?" Ino asked pointing at Kyoka. Naruto smiled.

"Yes am I curious as well Naruto-kun" Sarutobi asked.

"My sword you guys see carry and use. She is it." He said. Ino raises her eyebrows. Naruto slightly chuckled.

"My sword is a sentient sword. She is the one in it who lends me the power to use. And I can bet she is the most beautiful spirit you would ever meet. She is also the women I fell in love with as well." Naruto said as he looked at Kyoka.

Kyoka only giggles and slightly blushes. Ino then nods in understanding. It was then Naruto adopted his serious expression again.

"But that wasn't the main reason why I called you all over here" Naruto said to the girls to which they all perk up in interest. Naruto took a deep breath.

"The reason I called you over here is because I am going to tell you something that might effect my relationship with each of you" He said. This is when every one in the room beside Kushina, Sarutobi and Mikoto developed a very concerned expression.

"What do you mean it will effect your relationship with us Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked worry evident in her voice. Naruto looked at each girl in the room.

"What if I told you by the end of the Chunnin Exams that I am going to be leaving this village for good to start my own" Naruto asked.

There it was. The question had been asked.

Naruto took a survey of emotions in the room. He could tell there was anger, worry, and sadness playing on their faces. It was silent for five minutes until Anko stood and walked over to Naruto and slapped him in the face.

Everyone present in the room looked in shock at what Anko did. Naruto turned his head back to look at Anko and saw fury in her eyes.

"Y-You bastard! Is this what you wanted? To play with my emotions and to believe I had a chance at a normal life again! You promised me I would never be alone! Is this how it Naruto? To use me and all these girls here and then discard of us cause your leaving! Huh!" Anko yelled who was now in tears.

Kurenai and Hinata held there heads down as tears started to drop while Ino and Yugao didn't bother to look at him as they were starting to tear up as well.

Anko went to slap him again until she saw something that stopped her and made everyone in the room look at him. Anko saw his gaze as it suddenly saddened her. She had never seen Naruto look like this. His eyes held of a mirth of sadness and heartache.

Anko's mood change from being angry to wanting to cry just seeing this new expression. Everyone in room saw it as well. Kushina saw Naruto in what it looked like to be sorrow. She couldn't bare the expression as she turned to Mikoto and put her head on her shoulder. Mikoto was feeling the same way while feeling a little angry at what Anko did. She knew Naruto wouldn't do something like that.

Sarutobi held his head down as he watched the scene. Sarutobi knew Naruto cared for people that were close to him, especially these girls that are new in his life. Sarutobi knew what Anko said to him was something Naruto would never do in a million years. Rangiku felt a pang in her heart looking at his expression as well.

From what she found out about him was he is strong not only physically but mentally. What the purple hair girl said must of have really struck Naruto. Rangiku wanted to do nothing but run to him to hug him and comfort him for some reason.

It was then Anko was brought to her knee sweating while everyone on the room started to sweat. Even Rangiku was having a hard time staying up. Rangiku's eyes widened when she sensed what he was doing.

He was raising his spiritual pressure. Rangiku was awed at the first hand use of shinigami skill.

Naruto only looked at Anko with a piercing gaze. "Y-You believe I would do that? Do you not know how much feelings I have developed for each one of you. Especially you Anko. You think after what I been through in my childhood that I would discard you all like trash. Do you!" He said raising his voice.

Anko only looked at him with a sad expression as he stood there. "Naruto-kun please" The voice said as he saw Akane and Kyoka holding him.

"We know you would never do that Naruto-kun. Please calm down" Akane said softly loking. Naruto only let out a small sigh as he nodded. Akane and Kyoka let go of him before glaring at Anko. It was then Anko got up and stepped forward. Naruto looked at her and his expression softened. As he saw her eyes. They didnt hold that anger anymore, it was filled with remorse.

Everyone in the room was now looking at Naruto and Anko. The girls could tell from his outburst that his feelings were genuine. They too couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in themselves for jumping to such conclusions about him. It was then Naruto spoke to Anko that got her and everyone else attention in the room.

"Why would you think I would do that you Anko-chan? I removed your curse mark and I even asked you to be with me. Why would you think I would do that and then throw all of that away?" Naruto asked softly. Anko couldn't take it anymore as she broke down and threw herself at Naruto.

Naruto was slightly surprised at the change of emotion but decided to just say nothing and comfort her. He rubbed her back and began to soothe her as she was still crying. After a few minutes Anko's sobs began to die down.

Anko put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little so she was looking at him. Anko looked up and saw that small warm smile only reserved for his girls. She instantly smiled and frowned her head down as she remembered why she flipped out.

"I-Im sorry I hit you Naruto-kun. And I'm sorry I said that. I didn't know it would hurt you that bad. I-It just reminded me of the whole Oroichmaru thing all over again." She said as she looked down. Naruto shook his head and brought up by putting his hand on her chin.

"Anko-chan. What did I tell you when I released you from that curse?" He said. Anko looked up at him to see him still carrying that warm expression.

"You said you would never leave me and you promised" She said softly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I never go back on my promises Anko-chan. That goes for you and all these girls here. I can understand where your coming from. But I want you to remember I will never leave any of you. I promise" He said to Anko and the girls around the room. Anko lunged at him crying again. Everyone in the room looked at them smiling. They now really believed what he said.

The girls knew for a fact that Naruto would never do that. His words reassured them. Each one of them got up off the couch and embraced Naruto and Anko. They shared in a group hug. Sarutobi who stood back only smiled at the scene. "_You have found your family now Naruto-kun. Now its your duty to love them and protect them_" He thought.

Rangiku looked at the heart warming scene and smiled. She was glad to know that they all care for him and they worked out there little speed bump. She focused on the scene and felt a little sad as well as she reminisced.

For as long as she can remember she never really had family members. It wasn't until Gin found her that she started to feel like she had family. She also then thought that she never really had anyone to love and love her as well. Looking out at the girls she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

The love he shown the purple hair girl even after what she said and did amazed her. He was so understanding. Even when a situation as its self threatens each of there relationships, he still bears with them and tries to work things through. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Strong yet caring.

Wait why was she reviewing things that made Naruto boyfriend material?

Wait boyfriend material?

But then again she has never been in a meaningful relationship and was yearning for that. Most of her relationships never lasted that long due to guys focusing on the sexual aspect. She wanted someone to love her, protect her and make her feel special. Not just look at her for her body. Rangiku then shook her head at all the things she was thinking about. She slipped upstairs to Naruto's room to think more about why she felt drawn to Naruto.

After the hugs they all went back to the couch. As he got there attention. "Listen girls, you have a choice in this. You can come with me or not. It's up to you all. I'm telling you guys because since you are all involved with me, its only fair you knew what I was planning to do." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want to leave the village?" Hinata said speaking for the first time in the conversation. Naruto took a melancholic type expression.

"This village has been a hellhole for me Hinata-chan. I was never liked here. My existence to the villagers was nothing. They treated me worse then dirt. If it wasn't for ji-ji I don't know where I would be right now" Naruto said. Everyone except for Kushina and Sarutobi were surprised to hear that.

Kurenai and Hinata already knew of Akane and Kyoka but they never heard how is life has been up til now. Ino and Yugao were sad to hear that as well. Meanwhile Anko was looking at Naruto with wide eyes. She remembered what she told him to why he liked her.

_Your just like me Anko-chan. You understand the pain. That's something we have in common that we both share._

She didn't ask how he understood but now she did. And she had this silly idea that he was going to leave her. He was right, this only strengthen her faith in him. Naruto spoke again as he looked at everyone.

"Can you all imagine a village where there is no hate, no alienation, no prejudiced because of who or where you came from? A village of peace where villagers smile and greet you everyday. A village that has no corruption and where the community is as strong as the Hokage in protecting and loving there village. A village that no other villages in the Elemental Nations can hold a candle too. Can you imagine that?" Naruto said.

Everyone in the room was amazed by his idea of how he would have his village. They all thought it sounded good. This is would be a perfect village if it came to fruition. They never thought that Naruto was considering this deeply.

It sounded like he has been thinking about it for a while now. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, it seemed he choose the right person to follow to keep the will of fire burning. Sarutobi then coughed getting every ones attention.

"Yes, it is with Naruto-kun's ideal of such a village that I decided when the time comes I will join him." Sarutobi said with a smile. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. What Naruto said could be tried as treason. But here is the Hokage of there village telling them that he be leaving the village he grew up in to be in another. Naruto has the Hokage under his belt

"H-Hokage-sama, are you serious about leaving?" Kurenai asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes after the Chunnin Exams I will be announcing my retirement. To who gets the title, good luck." He said with a small chuckle as a few shared in it as well.

"Ji-ji will be one of my advisers in my village since has experience." Naruto said.

"Aren't you afraid of Konoha retaliating against you Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his head to see Yugao ask the question. Naruto smirked.

"Not at all. I have the power to take on anyone here, and as the Kage of my village I will protect those who I care about and destroy those who threaten my state of living" Naruto said confidently. Sarutobi and Kushina smiled at his proclamation. Sarutobi leaned into Kushina's ear.

"Sounds like a real kage doesn't he Kushina-chan?" He whispered to her. Kushina smiled at him and looked at Naruto lovingly.

"He sure does old man. He sure does" She said softly.

"In plus I have the Mizukage an ally and a girlfriend" He said nonchalantly. It was then every girl in the room glared at him.

"Another girlfriend? How did you even meet her?You didn't even tell us? And shes the Mizukage!" Kurenai yelled. Naruto sighed.

"Yes she is my girlfriend. We met on my mission to end the war in Kiri and yes she is the Mizukage. I was planning on introducing her to you all when she comes around for the Chunnin Exams." Naruto said. Kurenai then turns her head and pouts.

"You still didn't tell me or the other girls." She said. Naruto smiles and shunpo's to her and gives her a deep kiss. Kurenai didn't fight as she responded with much vigor. They separated and Kurenai saw him with a smirk.

"Is that better Kuernai-chan?" Kurenai nodded. "It sure is" She said as the kissed left her dazed. Yugao who was next to Kureani spoke up.

"What about me Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked with a pout.

"Me too Naruto-kun" Anko said as well with a similar expression.

Naruto went to each girl and gave them a deep kiss which left them all dazed. "Naruto-kun's kisses are amazing" Hinata said looking off into space. "Damn right they are" Said Anko who had the same expression.

It was then Kushina and Mikoto spoke up."Well Naruto-kun, what ever you do or decide I will be with you where ever. As your mother I love you and I want what makes you happy" Kushina said. Naruto smiled at her to warmly to which she slightly blushed at an action all the girls caught.

"As your future wife I will go with you where ever you are too Naruto-kun" Mikoto said smiling to which he smiled back. Hearing the word wife come out of Mikoto's mouth garnered the glares of many of them there. She only stuck tongue infuriating them even more.

Anko then stood up and spoke up. "N-Naruto-kun. I would like to come with you as well" She said softly. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure Anko-chan? You don't have to make decision now." He said. Anko nodded.

"I want to be with you and I will support you. Although it would be nice of Kure-chan would come too. She's like a sister to me" She said looking at Kurenai. Kurenai looked at Anko and smiled.

"Give me time to think about okay Anko-chan?" Kurenai said. Anko nodded. It was then Naruto saw Ino and Hinata chatting.

"Eh Naruto-kun would you allow clans to join?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course I would. Any clans that would like to leave are welcome to come. I am not forcing anyone like I said." Naruto responded.

"Okay because me and Hinata were talking and were thinking of going but we don't want to leave without our parents and clan members." Ino said joining in. Naruto nodded.

"Yes you should discuss it with your families if you feel this way. Tell me so I could meet with them to give them the details" He said to both of them to which they nodded. Naruto then looked Yugao.

"Yugao-chan, what are you thoughts?" He asked her. Yugao sighed.

"I'm not sure what to think Naruto-kun, I'm Anbu and I serve this village. But then again you have Hokage-sama siding with you as well. I'm not sure, give me time Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked. Naruto nodded and offered her a smile.

"Also I will be gone for the remainder of the month to train for the Chunnin Exams" Naruto said.

"Wait your going to leave why?" Kushina and Mikoto said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked back at Naruto.

"Yes I have to go to the Soul Society with Rangiku-chan. Aizen-sensei was a criminal over there so I have to meet with the head shinigami" He said to them.

"Wait shinigami?" Anko said.

"Soul Society?" Kurenai said after Anko.

"Rangiku-chan?" Yugao said in annoyance.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He began to explain to them that the powers he use are those of shinigami. He then tells them that they already sent a shinigami of there own for him because his energy feel similar to Aizen's since he was a criminal over there.

He has to meet with them other wise they might send someone and take him in forcefully. After the explanation they all nod being that Naruto just dropped a bombshell on them. As it was over it was already late. Naruto made clones for each girl to be walked to there home. As they all left, Akane and Kyoka went back into his mindscape after saying good night.

Naruto ushered Kushina upstairs to sleep as it has been a long day for both of them. Naruto made his way to Kushina's room and made sure she got in bed.

"I love you Kushina-chan. Good night" Naruto said as he kissed her deeply. Kushina returned it in full relishing the feeling.

"Good night Naruto-kun." She said softly as she fell asleep. Naruto smiled and walked out.

He made his way down to his room and saw Rangiku on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Rangiku-chan" He says to her. She doesn't reply as she just reads her magazine. Naruto raises and eyebrow at this and shrugs. He begins to undress to prepare for bed. As he was taking off his clothes, Rangiku slowly dropped her magazine at eye level to watch him. The sight of Naruto's body was something she could marvel at for days.

When he finished and turned around Rangiku quickly put the magazine up back up covering her eyes. Naruto made his way to the other side of the bed and laid down as he put his hands behind head. Naruto then noticed Rangiku had been quite for awhile. "Rangiku-chan are you okay?" He asked.

Rangiku didn't even move her magazine. "So did your girlfriends go home already?" She asked. Naruto instantly picked up on her behavior and tone of the way she said it and smirked ash he picked up his head.

"They did. But would you mind telling me why your jealous Rangiku-chan?" He asked. Rangiku finally pulled her magazine down and glared at Naruto.

"I am not jealous so don't even think that I am" She said to him pulling her magazine back up. Naruto smiled and laid his head back down to look at the ceiling.

"It bothers you doesn't Rangiku-chan? Knowing I have all these girls. You must be thinking that because of the law I follow, you think that I've decided to take multiple girlfriends just because. You must be thinking there is no way he loves all of them, maybe a few but not all" He said softly.

Rangiku wasn't reading the magazine anymore because everything Naruto said was right. Naruto then continued.

"If's that what you have found out about me these past few days of you getting to know me then you know nothing. All of these girls, I don't take them for granted. They could have any guy in this village, yet they choose me. These girls filled my lonely heart with love. I love each and everyone of these girls to death, I might not be experienced in dating, but I know for a fact I love them all equally and I would never put one of them over the other." He said.

This confirmed what Rangiku thought of him. "_He really is boyfriend material, even husband material at that_." She thought. Naruto looked over to here and saw that she hadn't move. He smirked as he got an idea. He went on his knee's and scooted closer to Rangiku.

Rangiku felt him move closer so she pulled her reading material down with a raised eyebrow. She saw him smirking.

"You know Rangiku-chan, I think its cute when your jealous" He said. Rangiku glared at him and was about to retort until he felt her grab her wrist. Naruto pulled Rangiku towards him with her back to his chest. Rangiku flushed as she felt his muscles.

She looked at the position she was in, his wrist was holding her right wrist while his arm was draped over her stomach. She felt him pulling her closer to him. She began struggling to get free.

"Naruto let me go" She said still struggling. Naruto tightened his grip but made sure it didn't hurt her. Rangiku who saw she was fighting a losing battle gave up. Naruto felt this and spoke up.

"I still stand by my earlier statement. Your cute when your jealous" He said.

How many time do I have to tell you I'm not jealous of anything Naruto" She said in a slightly raised voice.

"I know I was just kidding Rangiku-chan. Your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Not to mention your charming and fun personality. I wouldn't be surprised if men lined up for you daily" He said in a tone of honesty. Rangiku heard this and blushed. It was then Naruto leaned into her ear.

"Maybe if your good you get some of this" He whispered sensually which sent shivers down her body. Naruto began nibbling on her neck to which felt amazing to her. She had to bite back down a moan. But she then felt him kiss a spot which tickled her. Naruto began nibbling at it more to which Rangiku started to laugh.

"N-Naruto-kun "giggle" stop "giggle" that tickles" She said. This only encouraged Naruto to continue. He hit that spot again on her neck. Rangiku threw her head back as he kissed her on the spot that almost made her moan. She finally let out a small moan of appreciation. She was enjoying the feeling so much that she didn't even know it stopped. She opened her eyes turned around. She saw Naruto was already laying on the bed sleeping.

"Goodnight Rangiku-chan" He said softly. Rangiku saw the smirk he had with his eyes close. Rangiku pouted. "_Aw why did he stop? His kisses felt so good on my skin though_" She thought.

"Naruto-kun, you tease" She whispered as she laid down next to him.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

How was it? That was Chapter 11 for ya!

Review, favorite, follow, tell your friends! It makes me happy knowing you guys want more.

Also Naruto will be introduced to the bleach world in the next chapter. So stay tuned!

Til next time, TheeYellowFlash!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A View Into A Different World & A Challenge? With Who?

**Authors Note**: Its a mothafucken partayyy! Yes everyone it is me TheeYellowFlash. And guess what today is?

My 19th birthday! Already planning to get drunk tonight! I figured to post this story on my birthday. You know start off things right. So you get introduced to the Soul Society along with Orihime and Yoruichi along with some of the lieutenants which you will see when you read it.

Jiraiya is also introduced this chapter. He also meets most of the captains too.

Well I really don't have anything else to say. So here it is my fellow readers.

Chapter 12!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXX

XXXXX

Chapter 12: A View Into A Different World & A Challenge? With Who?

Naruto could be found laying on his bed right now, laying down thinking about how is journey will be going into the Soul Society. After the announcement was made about Naruto's leave from the village, Naruto started to feel more relax. Even the girls he made time for could notice a slightly more relax Naruto.

Even though when it came to his girls he would be all kisses and smiles most of the time, they noticed he was generally not on guard as his smiles and movements were more true. Naruto can remember when he told ji-ji he was leaving. Something about that man he met, made him feel as if he was hiding something from him.

**Flashback**

_Naruto made his way to the Hokage office with his hands in his pocket as Anko and Yugao were holding onto him on both sides of his arm. _

"_Naruto-kun why are you meeting with Hokage-sama again?" Yugao said turning her head up. Naruto looked at her. _

"_I have to tell him I'm leaving for the Soul Society. It's only right he knows." Naruto said. Anko perks her head up. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much Naruto-kun" Anko says burying her head into his arm. It was that action that got everyone around her who saw this their attention. Anko, the loud and brash girl who loved dango who would glare and beat anyone into submission for so much looking the wrong way was being affectionate? Anko saw this and grew a tick mark. _

"_What the hell are you all looking at!" She yelled. Everyone around them fled not wanting to face the wrath of Anko Mitarashi. Naruto smiled at her silly actions. Anko had become more open and more affectionate with him every since there date. Naruto loved the fact the she wasn't keeping her facade when ever they were alone. Naruto never imagined that she could be so lovable. _

_Naruto then turned his head to Yugao. Over the few days he has gotten to know more of Yugao's personality as well. She was very calm. But she is also very caring and loyal. Naruto laughed inwardly as her personality was comparable to Kurenai as they were somewhat the same. _

_Naruto was really going to miss his girls. It has been a while since he had to leave the people he cared about. But he knew it needed to be done. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was in front of the Hokage tower. _

"_Let's go girls" Naruto said to them as they nodded. Naruto asked the assistant of Sarutobi if he was in. She looked at her book and nodded as she said he wasn't busy. They made there way upstairs as he knocked. _

"_Enter" He heard. _

_Naruto opened the door and saw Sarutobi. It was then he saw a figure next to him he had thought he had seen before. _

_He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back in a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. _

_Naruto was looking intently at the man. He could tell he was looking back with the same intensity as he was. The only difference was the man was foaming out his mouth with a slight nosebleed and looking at Anko and Yugao? _

"_Ah Naruto-kun. What do I owe your visit on this lovely day?" Sarutobi said. Naruto looked at the white haired man before looking at Sarutobi. _

"_I would like to let you know ji-ji I am leaving for that place to train" He said to Sarutobi. Sarutobi gave him an understanding look and nodded. _

"_Very well Naruto-kun. Will you make it before the exams?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. _

"_Yes I should be back before then as am I still wanting to do that mission you gave me." Naruto said. Sarurobi nodded. _

"_Very well. But there is someone I would like for you to meet" He says turning his gaze to the man next to him and sighs as sees him begin to write in his notebook giggling while looking at Naruto and his girls. _

"_Will you please put that away for goodness sakes? Anyways this is my old student, Jiraiya. One of the three legendary sennin" Sarutobi said as Jiraiya put away his notebook. _

"_Like Oroichimaru-san? I'm assuming you must be one of his teammate" Naruto said to him. Jiraiya slightly flinched. _

"_How do you know Oroichmaru gaki?" Jiraiya said. "I fought him." Naruto said simply. Jiraiya looked at him in surprise. _

"_You survived? You must not be a newly gennin then if you were to survive" He said to Naruto. _

"_No I am. Although you look familiar" Naruto says as he puts his finger on his chin. Naruto suddenly remembers. _

"_Your that guy in the picture with Tou-san and Kaa-san." Naruto says pointing to the picture on the wall. Jiraiya looks at him surprised again. _

"_You know who your parents were?" Jiraiya says looking at Sartorial then Naruto. Naruto nods. _

"_Yes, before I left for my training trip, ji-ji told me who they were and why I have what I have." Naruto says. Jiraiya then takes a somber look on his face, something Naruto caught. _

"_I see. You know, your Tou-san was my student" Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him in interest._

"_You taught my Tou-san? You must be strong then." Naruto said in genuine interest. Jiraiya then took a serious expression. _

"_You are correct. For am I the toad sage of Mount Myoboku! A connoisseur of women around the world, a man even babies look up to aspire to be. I am Jiraiya of the sennin!" He yelled taking a dramatic pose in front of everyone. As Jiraiya stood finishing his introduction. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at what they just witnessed. _

"_This is a legendary sennin?" Naruto, Anko and Yugao thought. It was then he got up from his pose and pushed aside Naruto taking Anko and Yugao's hand. _

"_Would you mind telling me your beautiful names?" Jiraiya said as he was going to kiss there hands._

_It was then he felt a sword. _

_Wait he felt two swords. _

_No wait he felt two swords and kunai. _

_It was then he looked up and saw Naruto at his side holding a sword to his lips while Anko had a kunai to his cheek and Yugao pointing a sword to his neck. _

"_Never, touch my girls. Ever." Naruto said raising his spiritual pressure. Something Jiarya felt as his body got heavy. _

"_Yes Jiraiya-sama, please let go of my hand" Yugao said still holding her sword to his throat. _

"_Yeah let go before I make you snake food Jiraiya-sama" Anko said in a sickly sweet voice. Jiarya who was slightly shocked at the display of power for a second, recovered and instantly backed up and cried anime tears. _

"_Lucky bastard" Jiraiya cried. "But what was that power just now? My body felt like boulders were strapped on my back." Jiraiya thought. It was then they heard Sarutobi chuckle. _

"_Yes Jiraiya, it would be wise not to touch Naruto-kun's girls. So please keep your perverted habits under control." Sarutobi said. Jiraiya only huffed. _

"_I'm not a pervert... I'm a super pervert!" Jiarya proudly declared. Making the four sweat drop. Naruto then spoke. _

"_Regardless of the level's of perversion you have, I will be taking my leave now. I will be back before the exams" Naruto said as he began to walk. Anko and Yugao then happily latched on to his arm again, both snuggling into it. Once Naruto walked out and closed the door, Sarutobi looked at his student. _

"_So you didn't tell him huh?" Sarutobi said to Jiraiya. Jiraiya only sighed. _

"_No. I don't think its time yet. I was hoping to teach him something this month so I can tell him, but from what you told me he already had his own agenda to follow. In plus why didn't you tell him about me when you explained who his parents were?" Jiraiya asked. _

"_I couldn't bring myself too. He was already experiencing emotional problems at the time I mentioned his parents and being the container of the Kyubi. He probably would have blown up my office if I told him he had godparents out there that weren't taking care of him" Sartorial said sadly._

_Sarutobi only sighed again and shook his head as he continued._

"_You know Naruto-kun won't be happy hearing his godfather didn't have time for him. You know the life he had to live" Sarutobi said to him. Jiraiya glared at him. _

"_Don't talk to me like I don't know what he had to go through sensei. I mean what can I do? I had to keep tab's on the Akatsuki. I couldn't have token him with me on my travels ether" Jiraiya said. _

"_You could have at least talked to him a few times you were in this village reporting back to me" Sarutobi said. Jiraiya frowned. He knew Sarutobi was right, was he that caught up that he couldn't even visit his only godson even when he was in the village at times? _

"_I'll make it up to him. I promise" Jiraiya said with a serious expression. Sarutobi got up and looked outside the window. _

"_Knowing Naruto-kun, you might find your words a little hard to follow without some type of consequence." Sarutobi said as he saw Jiraiya step on the window. _

"_Nah don't worry about me sensei, I can handle it" Jiraiya said. _

"_I don't think its going to be Naruto-kun you have to not worry about. Kushina-chan is alive as well" Sarutobi said as he watched Jiraiya hopped out. _

"_Yeah like i said i can handl... WHAT!" Jiarya said as he tripped on a part of the window and went face first into the ground. Sarutobi chuckled. _

"_Kushina-chan is going to have a field day with you when she finds where you have been." Sarutobi thought._

**Flashback End**

Naruto shook his head as he saw someone enter his room. He immediately saw the cleavage and recognized who it was. "Naruto-kun, it's time" Rangiku said. Naruto nodded and gathered a small sack with his essentials. Naruto made his way downstairs and saw Kushina and all his girls.

"Naruto-kun are you ready?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded as he saw all his girls. Naruto looked some what surprised as he saw all of his girls.

"You know ladies don't have to be here" Naruto said with a smile.

"Nonsense, your our man, we want too" Kurenai said looking at him with a loving smile.

"You guy's man huh? I like the sound of that" Naruto said. He walked to each one of his girls and gave them all kisses they would never forget. One by one, each girl Naruto kissed were in a trance. Naruto wanted to laugh as he could see the mini hearts in there eyes. He came to the second last person in line. Naruto saw Kin smiling.

For the few days after the Chunnin Exams, it seemed her relationship with Naurto changed. She became very loyal to him after she heard what he had planned. He asked why she was acting this way out of curiosity one day. She explained it to him.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Kin had gone out to get food for the house seeing how they were low. As they walked to the grocery store, Kin was walking rather close to him and referred to him as "sama" after every sentance. At first Naruto thought nothing of it. _

_But after a while he didn't feel right having her call him that since he has no tittles at all to account for that, well not yet at least. As they got everything they needed they walked their way back home. Naruto noticed the usual glares, but what caught his eye was Kin giving glares back to the people who were glaring at him. Naruto being curious decided to ask. _

"_Kin-chan, why do you refer to me as sama? You know I tell you all the time to call me Naruto or Naruto-kun instead." Naruto said to her. Kin looked at him and giggled. _

"_I call you Naruto-sama because I owe you my life" Kin said. Naruto raised his eyebrows. Seeing this curious expression Kin explained._

"_My life in Otogakure wasn't good. I was abused by my teammates and women over there are treated as dirt. I don't know if I would still be alive if you wouldn't have token me in. We kind of share the same pain in our respective village Naruto-sama" Kin says looking down. Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at her. He now understood. She felt indebted to him in a way. _

_Naruto stopped and looked and grabbed Kin's arm as she walked forward. She was suddenly jerked out of place as she was in front of Naruto. Naruto puts his hands on both her shoulders as he looks at her. _

"_Kin-chan. You don't need to feel like you owe just because I saved you." Naruto said. Kin shook her head. _

"_It's not just that Naruto-sama. Your so strong yet your so gentle. The way you talk to me makes me feel wanted. Your nice and understanding as well. I cant help but feel like I do. So I promise I will serve you until I die" Kin said as she looked at him in his eyes. Naruto saw the commitment not only in her words, but the way she looked ay him. _

_Naruto sighed as he brought her into a hug. Kin at first was shocked but she quickly returned it as she felt warm being hugged by him. "Do you want to know how you can help serve me?" Naruto said. _

"_How Naruto-sama?" Kin whispered. "When I leave to start my own village, I want you as one of my loyal guards." Naruto said. _

_Kin looked up with wide eyes. "W-what is a royal guard Naruto-sama?" Kin asked. Naruto smiled. _

"_It's a group that I'm going to start when I form the village. They only report to me as they will be the strongest people of the village, second to me that is. They will do missions of high priority and will act as my body guards as I travel. Essentially you guys will be an extension of me. I want you as my first member Kin-chan. So what do you say?" Naruto said looking at her. _

_Kin at that moment only felt one thing. _

_Acceptance._

_Kin automatically hugged him tighter almost knocking him down. Naruto stumbled back a bit. Kin buried her head into his neck as she began to cry. Naruto heard a faint whisper after a few minutes. _

"_I accept Naruto-kun" She said still buried in his neck. Naruto only smiled at what he heard. _

**Flashback End**

Naruto hugged Kin as she hugged back. "Come back soon Naruto-sama" She said smiling. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"We will begin to train when I get back Kin-chan" Naruto said. Kin nodded happily in return.

The last person in line was Mikoto. Naruto sensually kissed the bottom of her lip. Mikoto responded eagerly as the began to kiss slowly and sensually. Mikoto seemed a bit impatient today as she was licking Naruto's upper lip for entrance.

Naruto happily let her in as they massaged each others tongue. Mikoto felt light as a board as she was being kissed by him, for some reason she always felt like this with him. Naruto himself was feeling good kissing Mikoto, their lips seemed to mend together. After a few minutes they back away from each other to gain air. Naruto leaned in closer.

"After the Chunnin Exams, were going on a date my Mikoto-chan" Naruto said. Mikoto squealed as she hugged him tighter. This was something Rangiku heard and saw as she started to feel a little jealous again. After there good byes, Naruto walked out of the compound with Rangiku asthey walked their way out of the village.

Seeing how they were a good distance from it, Rangiku pulled out her zanpakuto. She stabbed it in front of her and turned it like a key. What happened next amazed Naruto. Two sliding doors slid open, followed by two more sliding doors behind it.

Once it opened, a white void could be seen as black butterflies flew out. Rangiku looked at Naruto who eyed it in interest. "This is a Senkaimon Naruto-kun. This allows me to open a portal from human world to Soul Society" She said.

"Impressive. A dimensional gateway to the other side." Naruto said intrigued at what he was seeing. Rangiku starts to walk forward as she looks back at Naruto. "Let's go Naruto-kun" She says with a wink. Naruto smiled as he walked into it with her.

**Rukongai District**

The two doors slid open as two figures came out. Naruto and Rangiku first stepped foot in the Soul Society. Naruto began to take in the views of what he was seeing. He saw Rangiku move forward so he decided to follow her lead seeing how he has never been here.

Naruto saw many buildings made out of wood material. He saw that there were vendors and store type businesses next to each other. Naruto took note of the way the people looked as well. They looked to be wearing rags and no shoes of what so ever on there feet. Rangiku looked back and saw him noticing the people's appearances.

"The place we are in is known as the Rukongai district. This is where the souls go after we perform konso on them. It's divided into 320 districts. The first district of the Rukongai is the most lawful and a lot more nicer. The higher up you go the more it begins to decay. Beyond the fiftieth district is when it starts to decline. As you can see we must be in the fifties or higher. This place reminds me when I almost suffered starvation. That was until Gin saved me" She said with a sigh.

"What is Konso Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked. Rangiku replied.

"Yeswell Konso is known as a soul burial. It's a way for us to send a soul to Soul Society" She said. Naruto nodded his head.

"At least everyone has there family hewre" Naruto said. Rangiku looked back and shook her head.

"That's not how it works Naruto-kun. People die at different times and places. It's actually very rare for people to find there families here" Rangiku said.

"Cant you guys do anything about living conditions or families?" Naruto said as he can only imagine living like this and making it worse to not be with your loved ones.

"I'm not sure. The shinigami don't really associate in places like the Rukongai. Especially in districts like these. That is unless we need too" Rangiku said as they were still walking. After a few minutes of walking they came towards a high wall with a gate.

"We finally approach the Seireitei Naruto-kun. This is where I stay. It's a big place guarded by four gate keepers on four sides of the Seireitei. Each one guarding the north, east, south and west side. Also the wall not only helps in defending, but it is made out of Sekkiseki which has it negate any reiryoku as well. It also actually envelops it into a spherical barrier. But inside are the barracks for each squad of the Gotei 13. You will actually meet one of the guards now. Jidanbo can you let us in?" Rangiku says.

Naruto looks to who she was speaking to. He instantly see's walls come down with a tall door in the middle. He then see's an extremely large, muscular man drop in front of the gate. He has his hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck tied up in small pony-tail. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest his left exposed by his uniform.

"Certainly" He says as he begins to lift the gate.

Naruto looks at him in surprise at seeing such a huge man. Rangiku pulls on his jacket.

"Come on Naruto-kun your so slow, were almost there" Rangiku said smiling. They stepped in and Naruto instantly saw the buildings she was talking about. There were many buildings.

"You say all shinigami live in here Rangiku-chan?" Naruto says. Rangiku nods.

"That's right Naruto-kun. Every captain has there own barracks along with there squad, even the head captain. Nobles live here as well." She said. Naruto nodded and then spotted a huge white tower.

"Nobles you say? Also what is that tower Rangiku-chan?" Naruto said pointing to the building. Rangiku turned around and followed it to where he was pointing.

"Yes nobles like the Kuchiki and Shihoin for example. And yes that tower is called Senzaikyu, its a place where the Soul Society holds criminals, its similar to death row. The hill next to it is called Sokyoku hill, it's where executions take place for those criminals." Rangiku said.

Naruto took all the information that was explained to him today. Soul Society is differently a big place, it is very nice as well. After being toured through the Soul Society Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of something.

"_This is good. I can defiantly model it after this. Change a few things and it would be perfect!_" Naruto thought.

"_What do you guys think of this place?_" Naruto asked inside his head.

"_**This place is impressive. I've never seen anything so big.**_" Akane said in wonder.

'_Yes, it has been awhile since I have been here. It seems nothing has changed_' Kyoka said. Though he was shaking out of thought as he felt two high levels of reiastu nearing him. Naruto lazily places his hand on his hilt preparing for anything. Rangiku stopped as she felt two familiar energy sources as well. She looked forward to see them arrive.

"Taicho? Gin?" Rangiku said. Toshiro nodded and looked at Rangiku then Naruto.

"_His expression and attire is almost identical except the blonde hair. He even has the same sword. But looking at her it seems Matsumoto isn't weary of him at all. She looks to be more relaxed_" Toshiro thought.

"My, my well you sure do look the part. Well you must be wondering why we are here" Gin said to Naruto before looking at Rangiku

"Sotaicho requested an emergency meeting as soon as we felt your reiastu and his" Toshiro said. Rangiku was a little taken back. "Already?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes, Sotaicho is taking this matter seriously. We are here to escort you to the captains assembly hall" Toshiro said. Rangiku merely nodded and looked at Naruto with a bit of concern. He stood there lazily with his hand on the hilt. His expression was unrecognizable. It wasn't until he saw Rangiku looking at him that he changed his expression to a warm one offering her smile. Rangiku instantly smiled back, something both captains caught.

"If you would, follow me" Toshiro said as he walked beside Naruto while Rangiku and Gin hanged in the back.

"You do seem a little taken with him Rangiku-chan. I can see it in those eyes of yours" Gin said with a smile. Rangiku blushed slightly. "I don't know what your talking back" She retorted rather quickly.

"No need to get so defensive Rangiku-chan. I was merely calling it how I see it. Or is it because I am right? Hmm?" Gin said. Rangiku kept the blush as she turned her head. Gin slightly chuckled at this. They were closely approaching the 1st division barracks.

"Naruto-kun, what your seeing now is one of the thirteen barracks. This is where is the Sotaicho resides and where our meetings take place" Rangiku said to him as she saw Naruto turn around. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for expaling the places to me Rangiku-chan. You have been a big help" Naruto said with a smile that made her feel warm.

"So it's Rangiku-chan huh?" Gin said to Rangiku. Rangiku slightly blushed again then turned to face him. "Your so mean Gin." She said with a pout.

Gin kept the smile as he put his hand on her head to ruffle her hair to which she started to freak out on him for messing up her lovely hair. Upon reaching it they made there way to the hall. It was then Toshiro stopped and looked at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, I want you to go back to the barracks and fill it a report of your mission. And I expect it to be done by today." Toshiro emphasized the today part. Rangiku sighed as she dreaded going back to do paper work. Before she left though she pushed forward and came to Naruto who looking at her. She got very close to him and rubbed circles on his pectoral.

"Come find me when your done okay? I'll give you a tour around the Seireitei" She said softly.

"Of course Rangiku-chan" Naruto replied with a smile. She got close to him and kissed his cheek and leaned into his ear.

"Don't keep me waiting" She whispered and winked as she shunop'ed away. Toshiro and Gin were generally surprised at what they saw.

"Well, it seems she really is taken with this man here." Gin said as he looked at Naruto.

"It seems so. You know I have never seen her take a man seriously. Your lucky she has an interest in you. Most people would kill for her attention" Toshiro said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Well she defiantly isn't like most women. That's for sure" Naruto said. Gin took a serious expression. "What do you mean by that?" Gin said.

"Rangiku-chan is a woman who is very comfortable with herself. This is mirrored in the ways she acts personality wise. She is beautiful in and out and it shows. This is something most women don't have now a days." Naruto said honestly.

Gin was still taking a hard look at him while Toshiro looked at Naruto in interest. "_I can kind of see why she acted the way she did with him_" Toshiro thought.

"Enough with the interrogation Gin, there waiting for us." Toshiro said. Gin's face fell for second before it went back to that menacing smile as they entered.

**Captains Assembly Hall**

Toshiro and Gin walked in and took their positions within the line. Naruto walked in and looked at everyone. He has never seen shinigami's that were captain types. He looked at each person and examined each one. Some had an expression of indifference, while some looked angry and two were slightly blushing. Naruto smirked as he walked forward. He saw an old man in the front, he concluded him to be the head captain of these shinigami's.

From the outward appearance Naruto was surprised to find someone that looked older than ji-ji. But when he set his on him, Naruto felt the power from just his stare. Something that made Naruto slightly widen his eyes.

"_This old man, amazing. From just a look I can feel his power. I got to learn that_" Naruto thought.

"This emergency meeting will now begin!" Yamamoto yelled.

"You, what is your name?" Yamamoto pointed at Naruto.

"It is Naruto Namikaze. And yours ji-ji?" Naruto said. Every captain in room widen there eyes at what they heard. It was then Shunsui chuckled as he leaned in to whisper to Jushiro.

"Well it seems I'm not the only one anymore that will call him ji-ji huh?" He said as Jushiro lightly chuckled.

"Very interesting. Naruto you say? Such disrespect, do you know why we sent a shinigami for you?" Yamamoto said adding a little spiritual pressure to his words. Naruto nodded unfazed.

"Yes, Rangiku-chan filled me in. My reiastu feels very much like Aizen-sensei's correct?" Naruto replied. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this.

"Aizen-senei? Are you confirming that is true then? If so how?" Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes Aizen-sensei, he taught me about the shinigami arts. To put it simply, I merged with Aizen along with Hogokyu. I found him when I was around eight years old in a forest outside my village" Naruto stated. Yamamoto looked at him and looked at his hip, he instantly recognized the sword.

"I presume since you merged with him, you have gained his Zanpakuto as well" Yamamoto asked. Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I do have Kyoka-chan had been waiting for me to wield her" Naruto said as he rubbed his hilt as it vibrated.

"Are you aware of who Sosuke Aizen was to Soul Society" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes he did explain to me what he did to Soul Society. After getting to know him though, he seemed regretful. Aizen-sensei is a good guy once you get to know him" Naruto finished with a soft smile. It was then he felt a spiritual pressure from someone in the room. He turned his head and saw a man who looked like a big wolf glaring at him.

"That traitor Aizen will never be a good guy. He is nothing but a traitor and a criminal who should have been killed instead of imprisoned." Komamura yelled. It was then everyone the room felt a greater spiritual pressure as they began to start feel a little heavy as they developed a little sweat.

Everyone turned there eyes to see Naruto producing it which made them widen thir eyes. Kenpachi on the other hand was grinning. Komamura looked at Naruto in shock.

"You seem to be upset that I am speaking of Aizen-sensei in a positive tone. Is it that you weren't you strong enough to stop him? Or was it because he affected you in a way that infuriates you? Regardless, you will not speak ill of him when ever you are in my presence. Understand shinigami?" Naruto said looking at him stoic as ever as he raised it even more to topple his which made everyone more surprised.

Yamamoto eyed him in interest seeing this play out. "You seem like a strong guy. We should fight after this!" Kenpachi said as he looked at Naruto with in insane grin. Naruto merely looked at the man with the eye patch.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. It seems he is even stronger then Aizen" Gin said as he looked at Naruto. Byakuya stood there silent contemplating the new guys strength.

"_How strong are you really Naruto?_" Toshiro thought.

"He is not even a captain yet he displayed spiritual pressure that were greater then most of are's" Kensei said eying the blonde in interest as well.

"At least he doesn't have that aura like Aizen. He does seem to have a bit of a comforting aura about him though." Shinji said as he put his hand on his chin rubbing it. Everyone was snapped out of their stupor when Soi-fon spoke.

"Regardless, Aizen was still a criminal and it seems he has his powers from his display. I suggest a disciplinary type of action" The commander of the stealth force said.

"Naruto-kun. Knowing that Aizen did bad here in the Soul Society, why do you strongly defend him if I may ask?" Retsu said as it drew everyone's attention as they were curious as well. Naruto gave her a smile as it immediately changed to a sad one. Unohana noted this and blushed at first looking at such a handsome smile but then felt a little sad looking at his facial features change.

"Aizen-sensei saved me. I'm an outcast in my village. I am hated for something I had no control over as soon as I was born. Aizen-sensei gave me the power to defend myself and those I care about" Naruto said.

"Something you had no control over? Can you explain Naruto-kun?" Unohana replied.

"When I was born, thee most powerful demon fox in all existence was summoned and began wrecking the village I live in and was intent on destroying it. At the time, my Tou-san was the leader of it. We were ninja's. He was a very strong man but he knew he couldn't defeat it by himself. So he made a sacrifice by offering his life to the shingami by sealing half of it's energy in the shinigami and the rest inside me. My Tou-san died and I thought my Kaa-san did too. It wasn't until I found out she was alive that I finally got her back" Naruto said as he sighed. Many were now interested in his story.

Naruto continued. "Life growing up without any parents was hard. Being that it was sealed inside of me Many of the villagers tortured me physically and mentally on a daily basis. I was beaten and shunned just because the villagers ignorance towards the fox. They believed I was it's reincarnate and that killing me would bring peace." Naruto said as he looked at the captain commander.

Unohana who had heard this held her head down trying to hold back tears. Soi-fon held her head down as well. "_Maybe he is a different case_" She thought.

Everyone else in the room held there head down as well. They never knew that this his life was that hard. Everyone can now see why he held Aizen in high regard. He pretty much gave him power to stand up for himself,

"To think a kid had to go through something like that at a young age" Jushiro whispered. Shunsui nodded his head.

"He certainly must be strong willed and strong minded to endure such a thing." He said. Everyone in the room now held a bit of respect for what he had survived, even the head captain himself. Yamamoto then spoke up breaking every ones thoughts.

"I am very sorry to hear that Naruto, you must be strong in will to survive such a thing. But we still cannot let you roam freely regardless of what your past as you have powers that can threaten both worlds" Yamamoto said. Naruto then spoke up.

"Let me make a deal with you Sotaicho" Naruto said respectfully. Yamamoto raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm a deal? A deal of what kind?" He replied.

"Let me prove to you that Aizen-sensei and I are not the same." Naruto said. "And how would you do that?" The head captain asked. Naruto smirked.

"Let me battle every captain in a free for all" Naruto said. Every captain in the room began to look at him incredulously while some looked in interest.

"You really believe you can take each captain here by yourself? You must be very cocky to believe that" Kensei said for the first time joining the conversation.

"I like the sound of that! But let me fight him last so all of the weak ones can first get out of the way" Kenapachi said grinning thinking about the wonderful fight that might occur.

"I don't see how this relates. What would this fight even prove?" Soi fon said looking at Naruto.

"If I win, you let me walk freely as I am and you don't take any disciplinary action, if I lose, you can do what you please with me being associated with Aizen-sensei" Naruto said to Soi-Fon. Yamamoto sat there for a few moments with his eyes closed in thought.

"Do you believe you can take on each captain here in a all out battle. Surely you know we posses a high amount of power. This will be no easy feat my boy."  
Yamamoto said to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"I do understand that this is not easy feat, I admit that I am a little overly confident. But this will be a good assessment for me to test my skills against people my level or possibly higher. Aizen-sensei was no slouch in training me" He responded. Yamamoto closed his eyes again. Yamamoto then opened them and looked at him.

"Very well, I accept your deal, we will have this battle tomorrow, here in the first division training ground. The decision is final. Dismissed!" Yamamoto said. The captains were surprised at the head captains easy acceptance of it. The captains said nothing as they began to walk out. Soi Fon slightly glared at him as she walked out while Komamura stopped right beside him.

"You will regret the deal you made today" He said as he walked passed him. Unohana stopped in front of him after and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, I am the captain of Squad 4. If you ever need anyone to talk too, I will be in the Squad 4 barracks. Please visit sometimes." She said warmly. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Unohana-san. I will keep that in mind" He said. With a nod she walked out. Shunsui and Jushiro walked up to him as well.

"Hi, my name is Jushiro Ukitake, I am the captain of Squad 13. This is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of Squad 8." He said. Naruto nodded and gave them a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you both" Naruto replied.

"You certainly are interesting person Naruto-kun. Challenging each captain in a free for all match." Shunsui said.

"Yes from what I can tell most of the captains here believe this is ignorance on my behalf. But don't get my intentions wrong. This is something I have thought about ever since Rangiku-chan told me I had to come here. In all honesty I want to see where I stack up after training for four years," Naruto said to both of them. They both nodded.

"Well I cant wait to see what you can really do Naruto. Come by the squad 13 barracks if you ever have time. I can tell you have a good head on you regardless if Aizen trained you or not" Jushiro said with a smile.

"Same goes for me. It's takes a lot to refer to yama-jiji like that since I'm the only one that does. Stop by and we can drink some sake some time." Shunsui said. Naruto smiled at them. He was happy to know that regardless of merging with Aizen, some of the captains views were still friendly.

"Thank you both. I will have to visit some time" Naruto said kindly. They both nodded as they walked out. Naruto proceeded out of the hall and see's Toshiro walking back to his barracks.

"Toshiro-san" Naruto called out. Toshiro looked back.

"That's captain Histugaya to you Naruto" He said looking back. Naruto slightly chuckled.

"As I was saying I was wondering if you can take me to your barracks." Naruto said to him. Toshiro was about to respond until he saw someone behind Naruto. Naruto then felt someone grab his arm. Naruto turned his head to see Gin.

"I cant let you go without at least inquiring about your little relationship with Rangiku now can I?" Gin said with his smile as he looked at Naruto. Naruto unlatched himself from his grip.

"And what would you like to know?" Naruto asked.

"What are your intentions with her?" Gin said with a serious expression while Toshiro was watching them.

"From your tone I assume you think we have done something already. Rangiku is a big girl, she can do what ever she pleases" Naruto said with a light smirk. Gin's face took a frown.

"I see, well you surely are similar to Aizen. Know that if anything happens to her we will meet on unfriendly terms. I will be seeing you again. Farewell" Gin said as he took on his regular smile walking away. Naruto sighed as he looked back at Toshiro.

"He seems honest in his protection over Rangiku-chan. She did tell me he looked to her as a sibling" Naruto said. Toshiro nodded.

"Yes Gin is very protective of her considering there past. And even more after Aizen's defeat. He always questions any missions I have her do" Toshiro said. Naruto nodded.

"That is understandable. Well shall we?" Naruto asked as Toshiro nodded, walking there way to the barracks.

**Squad 10 Barracks**

"It's nice of you guys to drop by. It does get lonely just doing paperwork all by myself" Rangiku said to her guests.

"Shouldn't you get started now Rangiku-chan?" A women with orange hair said.

"Meh, Taicho is still at the meeting. He wont be back for awhile. So why are you guys here? Not that I'm not happy that your here." Rangiku asked. The orange hair girl automatically looked down and took an expression of a sad one. Rangiku noticed this and frowned.

"What is it? You know you can tell me" Rangiku said as he looked at the orange hair girl. Since she was not speaking up, the purple hair girl next to her did.

"It seems our little ex substitute shinigami has found love. But not with the girl we all expected." The purple hair girl said as they both looked at the orange hair one. She began to tear up as she spoke.

"I wasn't confident enough in sharing my interest in him, I dropped little hints. I should have been more confident! Whats worse is he is with Tatsuki-chan, one of my best friends!" She yelled as she started crying. Rangiku and the purple hair girl came over to here to hug her. Rangiku patted her back.

"That boy is too dense anyways to notice. Even if you were to bend over naked for him" The purple hair girl said trying to console. After a few minutes her crying dumbed down.

"I know lets drink some sake!" Rangiku said happily. She got up and went to a cabinet and got a battle along with a few saucers. She walked over to them and set them down as she poured them some.

"Um I "sniffle" don't drink Rangiku-chan" The orange hair girl said shyly.

"Nonsense! Your old enough and after what you experienced it will make you feel better" Rangiku said. The orange hair girl hesitantly took the saucer. She put it up to her lips and took a gulp. She instantly cringes her face.

"Rangiku-chan I don't think I like the taste of this" She said with a sour look on her face. Rangiku waved her hand.

"Keep drinking, it will taste better the more you drink it" Rangiku said. The purple hair girl put her saucer down and looked at Rangiku.

"So Rangiku-chan, since were talking about love lives, how is yours? Meet anyone yet?" The girl said with a smirk. Rangiku lowered her saucer as she thought about it. Only one person came to mind. And that was our blond hero. She remembered the few days she spent with him. Especially the kisses he gave her on her neck that one time. Thinking about it just made her shiver. The purple hair girl and orange hair girl looked at Rangiku as they saw a far away look in her eyes.

"You think she is okay?" The orange hair girl whispered to the purple hair one.

"Oh I think she more then okay" She said smirking while the orange hair girl looked in slight confusion.

"So Rangiku-chan, mind telling us who the lucky man is?" The purple hair girl said. Rangiku finally snapped out of his daze and immediately blushed as she turned away.

"Oh you have to tell us now Rangiku-chan!" The purple hair girl demanded. Rangiku who was still blushing was going to explain until she heard a voice.

"You better be done with that report I told you to do Matsumoto" The voice said. The three girls looked at the voice and saw the white haired captain with a tick mark looking at them. Especially Rangiku. Rangiku looked like she had saw a ghost.

"T-Taicho! I-I was actually going to do that right now!" Rangiku said as she jumped up to full attention as her breasts swayed. Rangiku then sees a head of blonde hair next to her captain. She instantly perked up.

"Naruto-kun!" Rangiku yelled as she ran over to him and grabbed him into a hug, suffocating him with her breast. She held on to his head for dear life as she started to sway side to side.

"Oh Naruto-kun I missed you! How was the meeting?" She said. She can only hear a muffle.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked. The purple hair girl walked over to Rangiku. "Maybe you should let him go considering your suffocating him with your breasts" She said smirking.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry Naruto-kun" Rangiku said sheepishly as she let go. Naruto popped his head out and put both of his hands on his knees, hunched over.

"I never knew how much I loved air til now" Naruto said as he was deeply breathing in and out red faced.

"Aw Naruto-kun I don't think I have seen you blush before" Rangiku said in a teasing tone. Naruto slightly laughed.

"Naruto-kun I would like to introduce you to some good friends as mine" Rangiku said as she looked at him. Naruto stood straight up and looked at Rangiku, then the two women.

The first women he saw was of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair which looked full and wavy. Her bangs naturally frame her face. She looked very slender yet curvaceous figure, especially in her chest area, something that Naruto noticed right away. She was dressed in a student uniform with hair clips clipped on her left collar. Naruto could tell from first glance that her face held an expression of innocence of some kind.

Naruto then looked at the second women. She was slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which was in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

Naruto couldn't help but look at these two beautiful girls in front of him. There beauty could rival just about anyone in Konoha if he was honest. He was snapped out of his gazing when Rangiku spoke up.

"Naruto-kun, these are two of my friends. This one here is Orihime, and the one next to her is Yoruichi" Rangiku said. Orihime gave a soft smile and a wave at him.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you" Orihime said waving enthusiastically. Yoruichi was checking him out before she spoke up. She had never seen him before so she concluded he might not be from here. Something Naruto saw and only smirked at.

"And I'm Yoruichi Shihoin" She said smirking. Naruto's ears perked up.

"Yourichi Shihoin? Goddess of the Flash?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi was a bit surprised at his response.

"Yeah I'm her, how do you know that?" She asked curiously. Naruto smirked.

"Oh I just heard some things" Naruto said vaguely recalling the time when Aizen was training him in using shunpo.

"Hopefully there good things" She said still checking him out as she crossed her arms under her breasts. When Yoruichi's gaze reached his eyes, he saw him smirk. Naruto began to check her out as well as she watched him appreciate her figure. There eyes met again as they both smirked at each other.

"_Oh this will be interesting_" They both thought. Naruto walked up to both of them and took both of there hands in his. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on there knuckles as he looked up.

"A pleasure to meet such beautiful women. My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said still holding their hands. Orihime blushed red at such a bold action. Yoruichi was still smirking at how he introduced himself. But if you looked really closely, you could see a small blush on that dark skin of hers.

"So Naruto-kun, how was the meeting?" Rangiku asked with a hint of concern. Naruto was about to explain until Toshiro interrupted.

"Well it seems Naruto over here, was crazy enough to challenge all thirteen captains to a free for all" Toshiro said.

"What!" The three girls yelled.

"Eh why is Namikaze-san fighting all the captains?" Orihime said softly to Toshiro.

"Yes I would like to know this as well" Yourichi piped in very interested. Rangiku then turned to them.

"Well I actually had a mission to find him because the Research and Development Institute had discovered someone with the same energy source as Aizen. Naruto here merged with him" Rangiku said to them.

Orihime and Yoruichi's eyes widened at hearing that name again. Memories began to flood the two of the battles they went through. Naruto saw the look and immediately spoke up.

"Rest assured, even though I have merged with him, I have no intent of using the powers I have for harm" Naruto said to them to which they began to slightly relaxed.

"How did you end up merging with him in the first place?" Yoruichi asked. Rangiku began to explain the world he lived in and how he met Aizen recalling what Naruto told her. It was then Toshiro looked at Naruto, he gave him a nod as Toshiro explained what he heard in the captain meeting to them. Naruto decided to take a seat considering they were in for a story.

They were all hanging off Toshiro's word as he explained what Naruto told them in terms of his past. Every few sentences the girls would look back at Naruto to see a far away gaze as he was reminiscing. Orihime was openly crying, her parents really never cared for her but her brother did. Every since she her brother died, she was alone, although it wasn't until she met Tatsuki that she finally started to have friends.

When she heard what happened to him as a kid she couldn't help but feel a slight connection to him. They shared a somewhat similar past. Yoruichi was shocked at what she heard from Toshiro as well, she never knew that a kid would go through something like that and live. She was surprised he still pushed forward. Coning from a clan of nobles, the only thing Yoruichi experienced that could be argued would have to be loneliness.

But that was it. Naruto suffered that and more. She couldn't help but let a tear out as well. She hated doing that since she took pride in being a strong women. Rangiku who held her hand up to her mouth couldn't believe his past. She had a vague knowledge from what Naruto explained to her but now she couldn't help but want to run over to where Naruto was and hug to death from all the hurt he had experienced knowing his full past.

After Toshiro explained what he heard in the captain meeting, the room was silent. No one really knew what to say. Toshiro gained a bit of respect for him as well during that meeting. Doing what he did was no easy feat. Everyone was snapped out of there thoughts as Naruto spoke.

"Regardless of my past, I lived through it and it only made me stronger. Merging with Aizen-sensei gave me the power I needed to live further, so I don't regret anything that has happened." Naruto said softly. Rangiku then ran to Naruto and brought his head in her breasts again.

"Oh Naruto-kun I didn't know!" She said as she held tightly. Toshiro, Orihime and Yoruichi's sweat dropped looking that the scene as Naruto was flailing his arms. Toshiro sighed.

"Well I'm not sure if Aizen prepared him for that" Toshiro said looking at Rangiku as she was still holding him. Orihime giggled as Yoruichi laughed as well.

"He certainly is an interesting person. I wouldn't mind getting to know him" Yoruichi said. Toshiro smirked.

"You hear that Matsumoto? Looks like you got competition" Rangiku opened her eyes and looked at Yoruichi and glared at her. Rangiku finally let go of Naruto. Naruto fell backwards on his back.

"Oh sweet oxygen" He said in short breaths.

"Excuse me, Namikaze-san, you never told us why you challenged the captains though?" Orihime repeated after he got his breath back. Naruto got up and straightened his himself out.

"Please call me Naruto, Orihime-chan" Naruto said as he saw her slightly blush as she heard the "chan" in her name.

"Anyways I challenged the captains because it was part of a deal. I knew the head captain wasn't going to let me off the hook. So I asked if I could beat his captains he wouldn't brand me a threat. But if I lost I would be in their custody." Naruto said.

"Do you really believe you can take on all thirteen of the captains? The only person I think that do that would be the head captain himself" Yoruichi said. Naruto smirked.

"Well I guess your going to have to find out" Naruto said. Yoruichi smirked as Orihime smiled.

"Well I would defiantly like to watch" Yoruichi said.

"Ah me too Naruto-san! I think it would be so cool to watch you fight all the captains!" Orihime said. Naruto smiled at them both. Yoruichi walked over to Rangiku and leaned in.

"So I assume this is the guy? Hmm Rangiku?" Yoruichi whispered into her ear. Rangiku blushed and looked away. Yoruichi smirked. "Oh you are telling me more about him later!" She whispered teasingly. Rangiku was now hating that she was blushing so much.

Rangiku wanting to get out of the situation with Yoruichi walked towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun why don't I take you a tour of the Seireitei like I promised? Maybe introduce you to some of the captains and squad members?" Rangiku asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Sure why not, you lovely ladies coming too?" Naruto said as he looked at them. Orihime smiled and nodded. While Yoruichi nodded.

"Oh wait let me do something real quick" Yoruichi said as she walked into one of the rooms. A few seconds later what came out Naruto did not expect at all. A black cat with golden eyes crawled over to him.

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?" The cat asked in a male voice. Naruto looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Yoruichi?" Naruto asked. The cat chuckled.

"Yes it's me. Its one of my abilities. I can shape shift into a cat. I just like spending time in this form. Alright now lets go!" Yourichi said as she hopped on to his shoulder wrapping her tail around his neck. Rangiku latched on to Naruto's arm and began to drag him out.

"Right lets go! We will be back Taicho!" Rangiku said with Orihime in tow. Toshiro waved his hand off not paying attention as he sat down at his desk to finish more paper work and to read the report Rangiku made.

He looked at the paper and saw it was blank. Toshiro blinked a few times.

"MATSUMOTO!"

**With Naruto**

Naruto and the girls already made out of the barracks as she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw no one. She shrugged it off and turned her attention to the front. Naruto and the group began to talk while walking to the many barracks of the soul society. They began their tour starting with the some of the lower divisions then on up. They stopped by the second division since he already knew who was in the first. They met up with Soi Fon in her barracks.

As soon as Soi Fon saw Naruto she immediately glared at him. But she then saw a black cat on her shoulders to which she immediately bowed and apologized to Yoruichi adding the "sama" to her name to which she chuckled at.

"Why are you with _him_ Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked emphasized. Yoruichi dismissed it with a wave of her paw.

"We are just showing him around. Don't be so uptight Soi Fon" Yoruichi said. Soi Fon bowed.

"Sorry Yoruichi-sama. If you excuse me I have other matters to attend too" Soi Fon said as she gave Naruto one last glare before disappearing. Naruto turned his head to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama huh?" Naruto said. The cat sighed.

"Yes, she was my personal guard of mine for awhile as I then took her as my protege. We have a good relationship, although she takes it a little more personal and seems to be a bit obsessed with me." Yoruichi said. Naruto nodded accepting the answer. Rangiku tugged on his arm.

"Well come on! On to the third division." Rangiku said as they continued their tour. They made there way to the third division and saw a familiar face.

"Oh Rangiku-chan, what do I owe this pleasure?" Gin said as he was looking at her being attached at Naruto.

"Oh nothing just showing Naruto-kun around. Well see you later!" She said as dragged him along not wanting to get teased by Gin. Yoruichi was bad enough. Gin looked at Naruto one more time as he gave him a glare before smiling. They then made their way to the fourth division barracks to see Restu Unohana.

They spent a little time there talking with her. Naruto discovered very quickly that Unohana was very soft and had that motherly side to her. That and she can be very scary behind that smile of hers when you did something wrong. Unohana was enjoying Naruto's company as well.

Unohana felt that he didn't have that unnerving aura Aizen had when ever he smiled. In fact it was the complete opposite. But what intrigued her the most, alike Yoruichi is the manner he holds himself. She still couldn't help but think about everything he told her about his past. Regardless, they both got to know each other as good acquaintances.

They stopped on to the next division and met with Shinji Hirako. Yoruichi informed him that this was Aizen's division when he was a captain here and the lieutenant, Momo Hinamori was the same as well. Rangiku piped in that she was her friend and she one of the main people who were betrayed by Aizen as Hinamori held a great deal adoration for him.

As they met, Shinji greeted him. Naruto noticed he was jovial and comical and it seemed he held no ill regard being trained by Aizen as well as Shinji mentioned what he did to him. Something he had to ask Rangiku later. But as Naruto met his lieutenant. She froze at what she saw.

Momo Hinamori, she had brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes. Her black hair hangs down in a bob, with a clip on the left side. In her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She saw a man who looked exactly like Aizen except he had blond hair. His reiastu was also identical. The painful memories of his betrayal flooded her head instantly.

Without thinking she pulled out her zanpakuto and begin to charge at him. Shinji along with the others girls eyes widened at what they were seeing. It was too late as she came down to swing at him. Although something surprised everyone in the room that moment.

Momo's sword that had been reining down to slice Naruto, was caught in with his hands.

Everyone had their jaws hanging at what they saw. He displayed a skill that wasn't easy by all means. Naruto had an impassive expression on his face. Momo was surprised as well. Naruto gently turned the sword away from him as he remained eye contact with her. He could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing that. Naruto did something that surprised them even more. He bowed in front of her.

"Momo Hinamori, I sincerely apologize for the actions of my late sensei. I can tell he affected you greatly. So as his late apprentice I apologize on his behalf. I hope you can accept it" Naruto said to her still bowed. Momo still looked at him not knowing what to say or do. Shinji took a deep breath.

"Well that could have gone better" Shinji said. Rangiku moved to Momo as she helped her put her sword away as she broke down crying into Rangiku. Yoruichi who hopped off his neck hopped back on and only looked at the scene along with Orihime.

Naruto turned to Shinji and bowed as well. "I'm sorry for the disturbance I caused Captain. I will take my leave" Naruto said respectfully as he begun to walk out. It wasn't until he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw small petite hand holding on to his hand.

He looked and saw the girl who tried stabbing him seconds ago looking at him with tears still in her eyes. Naruto's eyes softened as he smiled at her. He put a hand on her cheek. "_He's his hand is so warm_" Momo first thought.

"It's okay. I understand. Let it out" He said softly as she couldn't take it anymore and threw herself at him. She wondered why her defenses were low considering what she experienced with Aizen. But their was something about him that was warm, it was different from Aizen. It felt soothing and comforting.

This surprised Naruto along with everyone else. Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi only smiled as they saw her. Although Rangiku wished she was in his arms insteadof her for a brief moment. Naruto spent that time soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering words to comfort her. She stopped crying and looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. He lowered his hand and gently wiped away tears.

"I'm "sniffle" sorry" Momo said. Naruto with a smile nodded accepting her apology and patted her head. Naruto looked at Rangiku and Orihime.

"Shall we get going?" He told them. They nodded with smiles and they bid Shinji and Momo goodbye.

Momo smiled as she watched him walk away. "_Maybe he is different then Aizen_" She thought.

After the little encounter they stopped by the other divisions. They dropped by the sixth division which Rangiku showed him. She told him of the captain Byakuya Kuchiki. It seems he was busy and didn't want to meet him anyways. Yoruichi told him that he was a noble and head of his clan and was always a little stuck up.

They stopped by the seventh vision to which she told Sajin Komamura was the captain off. Naruto told her that it would be best of they skipped that division considering he threatened him on the way out of the captains assembly hall earlier. They agreed as they continued on. All in all, Naruto genuinely enjoyed the tour. They showed him the rest of the barracks to which he got to meet more of the captains and their squads. He met with one who had an eerie vibe to him as he kept wanting Naruto to be a test subject of his.

This was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he fit the persona of a mad scientist along with his artificially created lieutenant who seemed to be very withdrawn and introverted. Although Naruto did not like the way he treated her. Even as an artificial life form, she was still a girl, and Naruto hated seeing a girl getting treated bad. He occasionally raised his spiritual pressure at Kurotsuchi for doing such things as insulting her and hitting her. The girls saw this and decided to leave as soon as possible not wanting to cause trouble

Naruto even got to drink a few cups of sake with two of the captains. Jushiro and Shunsui to be accurate. Naruto also met one man though who seemingly couldn't take no for an answer. His name was Kenpachi Zaraiki.

The man was practically forcing him into a fight after he experienced Naruto flaring his spiritual pressure for a moment. Of course Naruto respectfully declined and told him to wait until tomorrow. Although he did met his lieutenant which seemed to be a little girl with pink hair and two permanent blushes on her cheeks.

She immediately took a liking to him as she latched on to him calling him blonde-kun and not his real name. Rangiku told him that she comes up with nick names for people, Rangiku being booby-chan. They even stopped by to show him the Shino academy as well as the other training areas.

In between their walks, The three chatted a lot. But their were two people who had similar thoughts to each other about the blonde in front of them. As they were talking Orihime and Yoruichi noticed one thing about Naruto. The way he talked was very honest, his words and his presence made you feel warm and protected.

Orihime began to slowly forget her little fiasco with Ichigo being with her best friend. She compared his qualities with Ichigo, from what she heard from Toshiro and what she was getting to know now, they both shared the passion of protecting people. While Ichigo always scowled which made him look scary to most, Naruto always smiled warmly, especially at the three of them. She never once felt uncomfortable in his presence.

He always seemed to smile at her when ever they met eyes. But for some reason she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. The sour feeling she had in her heart was slowly being replaced by Naruto's words and presence of warmth. He seemed to be a flirt but with honesty in his words. Yoruichi felt the same thing as Orihime did, and that was the warmness Naruto exuded.

For some reason Naruto intrigued her greatly. He was somewhat of an enigma to her. She really wanted to know more of him. She can see why Rangiku liked him. The way he talked with her and Orihime was refreshing. Most guys would usually drool or have a major nosebleed having three beautiful women near them, well two if you counted her cat form.

But it was nice as Naruto kept eye contact with them the whole time and generally treated them with respect and even got them to laugh on few occasions. But she then thought back to what Toshiro said. "_Competition huh? This will defiantly be interesting_" Yoruichi thought with a grin.

They made their way back to the squad ten barracks seeing how it was getting late and decided to rest seeing Naruto had a big day tomorrow. As they were walking back Naruto remembered the expression on Orihime's face as he walked in before the tour.

"Can I ask you a question Orihime?" Naruto said as he turned to the side to face her. Orihime looked at him.

"Of course you can Naruto-san!" She said smiling. Naruto smiled at her.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in if you don't mind me asking? I couldn't help but see a sad expression on your face?" Naruto said. Orihime looked down at the ground for a bit before she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh it was nothing really Naruto-san! It was just something that happened a few days ago. But don't worry I'm a strong girl you know?" Orihime said as she raised her arm and flexed. Naruto slightly laughed seeing her bubbly attitude. Rangiku and Yoruichi rolled their eyes.

"Well Orihime found out her crush for a long time hooked up with her best friend. Even when she was dropping hints for him. Can you believe that?" Rangiku said. Orihime widened her eyes and put her hands up in front of her waving them defensively.

"Rangiku-chan! Naruto-san she was just umm.." Orihime said as she looked at Naruto in worry not wanting to bother him with her problems.

"I swear Ichigo is so dense, it's unbelievable he even hooked up with a girl" Yoruichi said. Naruto stopped walking as he saw Orihime had stopped behind them looking at the ground.

"Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki? The man that defeated Aizen-sensei?" Naruto asked them.

They both nodded. Naruto slowly walked to Orihime and saw tears coming out. He lifts her chin up as she looks at him. He cups her face with both hands as he wipes her tears away with his thumb. He offers her a warm smile to which she becomes entranced in.

"Orihime-chan" Naruto said softly. She became slightly wide eyed and blushed at his contact and the way he said his name. Naruto became very aware of both Orihime and Yoruichi's personality. Orihime had a certain innocence to her. She can also get animated when talking but in all her naivety and kindness became alluring to him.

With Yoruichi, he called tell she was strong and had a witty side to her. She had a laid back attitude like Rangiku which was nice to have. He also found that she can become a tease as well. Yoruichi and Rangiku had similar personalities as he compared.

But back to Orihime, Orihime's traits he had seen reminded him of Hinata's. They were both soft spoken and gentle although they have different personalities. As he was thinking this, Orihime was looking into his eyes. He looked directly at her and traced a finger on her cheek with one of his hands.

"For anyone to disregard your beauty is a fool Orihime. Your beautiful and if he doesn't see that and the signs your dropping, then he doesn't deserve you" Naruto said with a smile as he continued to trace his finger on her cheek. Orihime couldn't help but look at Naruto with wide eyes. She had never been told that at all.

She only liked one guy and even after what they went through she never thought about what Naruto said. For a moment she could see blonde hair with a warm smile replace the orange one with a scowl. She then noticed that Naruto was still gently caressing her cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Orihime said unsure. Naruto snapped out of his trance and retracted his hands.

"Sorry Orihime-chan, you reminded of someone very special just now." He said with a smile. Her face then turned into a bright smile.

"Its no problem Naruto-kun! Your touch felt very good actually" Orihime said softly whispering the last part. Naruto smiled at what she had said and was a little surprised to hear the "kun" be added to his name, but he was happy. Rangiku and Yoruichi couldn't help smile at the scene in front of them.

Although Rangiku felt jealous again. For some odd reason after spending days with Naruto in his world, she seemed to get easily jealous when ever he was near other girls.

Why is it she always feels this way. Yoruichi was feeling the same as Rangiku as well, which surprised her. She was one of the most well desired women in Soul Society. She saw the look of admiration in Orihime's eyes when she was on Naruto's neck.

Something inside her wanted that. So why is it that she feels it should be her having Naruto touch her affectionately like that.

After that, Orihime began to walk with Naruto in tow, as they made their way back to the squad 10 barracks.

**Squad 10 Barracks**

As they arrived Yoruichi hopped off his neck and went into one of the rooms. They saw Toshiro at his desk with a stack of papers neatly organized as he saw looking a Rangiku with a frustrated expression on his face. He turned his attention to Rangiku.

"Do. You. Know. How. Long. I had to do paper work along with yours?" He asked in a irritated voice. Rangiku laughed sheepishly.

"Oh it couldn't be that bad Taicho" She said in innocence. Toshiro grew a huge tick mark.

"I'm not even close to being done yet!" Toshiro yelled pointing to the remaining stack of papers. After a few minutes he sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Just go Matsumoto. I have a big day along with Naruto tomorrow and I need to finish these" He said tiredly. Rangiku smiled as she looked over to Orihime.

"Orihime, you and Yoruichi spending the night here?" She asked the orange hair girl. Orihime laughed sheepishly.

"Eh, if it's okay Rangiku-chan. I kind of don't want to spend the night alone" She said. Rangiku smiled.

"Of course not Orhime, you can sleep in one of the rooms in here" Rangiku said to her. Orihime smiled as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Rangiku-chan!" She said as she made her way to one of the rooms.

"Oh Naruto could you mind coming in here real quick?" Naruto heard Yoruichi's voice coming from the room. Naruto shrugged as he made his way to where she was. Rangiku looked at her desk as she walked over to her desk right next to Toshiro and begun to work on the remaining paper work.

Toshiro looked at her in shock. "_S-She never does paperwork_" Toshiro thought. Rangiku sensed Toshiro watching her with an awed expression. Rangiku smiled. "Something wrong Taicho?" She asked.

Toshiro looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and looked back at his own work. Rangiku couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Thank you Taicho" Rangiku whispered to Toshiro. Toshiro heard it and couldn't help but cracked a small smile as he continued his paper work

A few seconds later Rangiku and Toshiro saw Naruto walk out with a mild blush as he took a seat on the couch and closed his eyes and sighed. Rangiku saw this and smirked.

"Yoruichi showed you her transforming back to her human form huh?" Naruto nodded as Rangiku giggled. She saw Yoruichi walk out in her standard attire as she was smirking.

"He saw you naked didn't he?" Rangiku said. Yoruichi laughed and nodded. Naruto got up and shook his head as he slightly laughed and look at them.

"She caught me off guard" Naruto said. Yoruichi looked at him and smiled. "All is fair in love and war" She said smirking.

"Oh war huh? Okay we will see _Yoru-chan_" Naruto said teasingly as he continued. "Well today has been a long day. I think I will go retire now" Naruto said as he begun to walk away with a smirk.

Yoruichi developed a slight blush then a smirk on her face "I think your forgetting something Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto turned to her as he saw her smirking. "And what would that be Yoru-chan?" Naruto said. Yoruichi grinned hearing the name again.

"Why a good night kiss of course" Yoruichi said as turned her head to the side leaning her cheek in. Naruto smiled and walked over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Yoruichi wasn't expecting him to follow through with it so adamantly. This left her with slight blush as she rubbed her cheek. Naruto smirked and saw this as he leaned into her ear.

"Be a good girl and you might a get another good night kiss to those pretty lips of yours" Naruto said seductively. Yoruichi's blush deepened. Rangiku saw this and pouted.

"Aw what about mine Naruto-kun?" Rangiku asked as she looked at Naruto. Naruto walked over and gave her a kiss as well and whispered the same thing he said to Yoruichi to her. Rangiku blushed a deep red.

"_Damn, out teased. This isn't over Naruto-kun_" Yoruichi thought.

"_Forget that I'm going to try and get one tonight_" Rangiku thought giddily.

**A Few Hours Later**

As Naruto walked off, Yoruichi called it quits too as she retired into the room with Yoruichi. Orihime and her asked if she had any night wear they can borrow. To which Rangiku nodded and said they could. Rangiku spent a few hours finishing her paper work that she didn't get too. She was actually very surprised at how fast she was getting it done.

Toshiro noted this as well as he went to sleep a couple hours Naruto, Yoruichi and Orihime did. She finally finished her paper work as organized them into a neat stack.

"All done" Rangiku said with a smile. She finally got up and yawned as she went to her room to change into her sleep wear. It seemed the two girls were already fast asleep as she went into her bed and laid down. As she laid down, she couldn't do anything but look at her ceiling. She was restless for some reason as she couldn't sleep.

She laid there for a few minutes trying to find a good position but to no avail. Finally she came up with an idea and developed a grin her face. She got up from her bed and quietly began to sneak out of her room. She closed the door and proceed to walk to the door across from her. The room of a certain blonde.

**Naruto's Room**

Rangiku slowly opened his door and closed it behind her. She looked around and saw that he already set his clothes and sword aside. She moved forward as she saw his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Like he didn't have a care in the world. She smiled as she looked at him. She then walked closer as she heard his voice.

"What is Rangiku-chan?" He said softly with his eyes closed. Rangiku squeaked but recovered soon after.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't sleep" She said back. Naruto formed a smile as he moved his sheets allowing her to enter a space near him.

"Wanna hop in then?" He asked. Rangiku formed a smile. "Sure" She said as she crawled into bed with Naruto. Her back was facing him as he threw the sheet over them. She scooted herself back so she could get a little closer to him.

"You wanted to do this all along huh?" Naruto asked with an amused tone while Rangiku quietly giggled taking that as a yes.

"So why did you want to sleep with me?" He asked softly. Rangiku didn't say anything for a while before she finally spoke.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason when ever I did sleep with you, I felt protected when ever I was near you and you held me" She whispered to him. Naruto smirked in the darkness as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to her as she felt his muscles on her back.

"You mean like this?" He whispered sensually which caused her to blush and shiver. Rangiku nodded.

"Just like this" She whispered back as held his arms closer to her. They laid there and said nothing, purely enjoying the closeness.

"Naruto-kun, I cant help but worry about tomorrow. I mean what if you get severely hurt fighting the captains?" Rangiku whispered.

"Don't worry Rangiku-chan, I know what I am capable of and I will do my best to not get hurt." He said softly. Rangiku says nothing before she nods.

"You promise?" She asked. Naruto rubbed her stomach in circles to which she blushed again at.

"I promise Rangiku-chan." He says. "Okay but wha.."

Those were the words that left her mouth as Naruto began planting soft kisses on her neck. He did a combination of kissing and suckling. Rangiku loved the feeling as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She didn't care anymore that she was voicing soft moans in between.

Naruto stopped and leaned into her ear. "Go to sleep Rangiku-chan" He said softly. Rangiku who seemed a bit flustered took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good night Naruto-kun" She said to him as she started to relax more.

"Good night Rangiku-chan" He said back. Slowly and slowly Rangiku's eyes started to fall. There it is, that feeling of warmness followed by drowsiness. That was the last thing she thought of as sleep over took her.

**The Next Morning**

It was early in the morning as Naruto's eyes began to open slowly. He heard a knock at his door. Raising his head a bit he see's Toshiro leaning on the side of the door smirking at him. Naruto see's this and looks down to see Rangiku curled up into him with no intention of letting him go. Naruto inwardly chuckled at the sight. He never knew how clingy she can get at night.

"You know Naruto, it still surprises me how close she has gotten to you. I warn you though, you better not do anything to hurt her. She may get on my nerves but she is still my lieutenant." Toshiro said in a serious tone. Naruto smiled and looked down to see Rangiku with her eyes open already. He moved one of her bangs away and smiled at her. She seemed to have been already awake and heard what Toshiro said.

"I wouldn't think of it" Naruto said still smiling at her. Rangiku smiles back and hugs him even closer. Naruto looked up at Toshiro who was still at the door.

"Well it's almost time for the match. So you should get ready" Toshiro said as he walked out. Naruto and Rangiku laid there for a few minutes enjoying the warmness they had before they had to leave.

"Rangiku-chan, it's time" He said softly. Rangiku nodded and slowly got up from his embrace and got up from the bed. She stretched her arms as she began to yawn. Naruto got up as well but he then noticed her attire. She came in her wearing a flimsy top that was transparent in the stomach area but covered the top with little fur for a design bordering the top.

It did no justice hiding her impressive bust and toned stomach. He looked down and saw she only had a pair of red panties on as well. Her legs were long and amazingly toned. Naruto couldn't help but ogle her this time, he tried his best to not openly do it but this is what broke the threshold. Rangiku who finished stretching looked at Naruto to see him intently staring at her with his mouth semi parted. She looked down and saw what she was wearing and smirked.

"Don't you have match to get to Naruto-kun?" She said in innocence. Naruto snapped out of his gaze and shook his head as began to walk over to the place where he set his clothes.

Rangiku inside was cheering happily. Not only did she get to sleep with the man she was developing strong feelings for, she knew that he took genuine interest in her as well. She walked out of his room and back to her's with a big smile plastered her face.

**With Orihime and Yoruichi**

Rangiku walked in as she put a hand over her mouth to cover her yawning. She saw Orihime and Yoruichi sitting on the bed talking to each other. They both see Rangiku's attire as Orihime slightly blushes and Yoruichi raises an eyebrow.

"Where were you Rangiku?" Yoruichi said. Rangiku slightly blushed and begun to change.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I slept with Naruto-kun" Rangiku said laughing nervously. Yoruichi grew a slight tick mark while Orihime smiled nervously as well but she felt a weird feeling she don't think she had ever felt before. It bothered her a bit to know Rangiku was in there with him. Not knowing what the feeling is, she filed it in the back of her mind for later.

Yoruichi was a little jealous and little mad as well. She had plans of getting to know him better, but it seems Rangiku was already well ahead of her.

"Did you guys.. You know?" Yoruichi asked. Rangiku's eyes widened at her implication.

"No! I just cuddled with him is all." Rangiku said softly. Yoruichi was about to say something until all three heard a knock.

"Rangiku-chan. It's me can I come in?" The voice said. All three girls immediately perked up.

"Sure you can come in Naruto-kun" All three girls said at the same time. They looked at each other in shock. Orihime rubbed her head sheepishly as she laughed, though Rangiku and Yoruichi had a glaring contest for awhile. They both had looks that said back off he's going to be mine!

Naruto opened the door to see Rangiku and Yoruichi glaring at each other. "Good morning Orihime-chan, Rangiku-chan, Yoru-chan" Naruto said with a smile. Orihime smiled back at him first.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" She said with much enthusiasm. Rangiku and Yoruichi looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"Good morning!" They both said with a smile not before looking back at each other again. Naruto shook his head at this.

"I believe it's time we go" Naruto said seriosuly. The three girls nodded as they saw an unusual serious about him in his eyes and posture. Something that made them do a double take since he has been nothing but smiles with them. Rangiku took this opportunity as she lunged at him dragging him through the barracks to get to their destination.

"Wait up!" Both Orihime and Yoruichi yelled.

**Squad 1 Training Ground**

It took them a few minutes but they finally arrived. It seemed every squad along with the lieutenant and squad members were there waiting to see this fight. The squads were off to the sides as the captains were lined up on the opposite side.

Naruto walked across the training ground and found Yamamoto standing in the middle. He opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him. "I see you have came Naruto" Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You will battle every captain here. There are no rules except no killing blows, blows to incapacitate are allowed. If you win we will not take any action against you being you are associated with Soul Society's greatest criminal. But if you lose, I will take this up with Central 46 to determine your fate as absolute justice. Do you understand?" Yamamoto asked sternly. Naruto nodded.

"_Ready Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan?_" He asked inside his head.

"**Lets do this Naruto-kun. Show them who Naruto Namikaze is**" Akane yelled.

'_Naruto-kun, good luck and be careful. Remember these are shinigami, they are much stronger then ninja's in your world._' Kyoka said.

Naruto gave a mental nod. "_I understand. Lets do this_" He said to them.

"Begin!" Yamamoto yelled.

At first everyone stood silent. The captains looked at each other. "So are we all jumping in? Or we going two, three at a time? Whats going on?" Shunsui said as he titled his hat. Kensei snorted.

"I don't believe at all, each one of us need to go in there. I'm sure one captain will be fine in finishing this." Kensei said.

"Well now, I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. He did exert more spiritual pressure then the captain of squad 7 here. That has to account for something" Gin said. Komamura grunted as he stepped forward.

"I will handle this." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"I will go as well. I have been wanting to fight him myself" Soi Fon said as she stepped out.

Naruto saw this and smirked. "Captain of squad 2, and 7. I see you are the first to step out. I may have been respectful during the meetings, but now you are my opponents. You will feel and see power beyond Aizen's" Naruto said as he raised his spiritual pressure. The two froze for a slight second feeling such a huge power. This was defiantly stronger then what they felt at the meeting.

"I will end this quickly" Soi Fon said as she shunpo'ed towards Naruto. Naruto had his hands in his pocket as his eyes were closed. He had a smirk on his face as she was in-front of his face. Soi Fon, jumped in the air to deliver a swift round house to his face. The kick was about to connect as she felt a felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Too slow captain of squad 2" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Soi Fon's eyes widened. She didn't even see him move. Quickly recovering out of her shock she turns around and beings to engage him in hakuda. Naruto who had his eyes closed opened them as he still had his hands in his pocket.

He looked at her smirking as she continued to unleash combos trying to maul him into the ground. "_Why cant I hit him!_" Soi Fon thought. She was one of the best in Soul Society when it came to hakuda. So why is it he is dodging with ease?

Naruto seeing the frustration speaks. "Your attacks are meaningless if you cannot go faster then you already going. Your attacks will not reach the likes of me. Perhaps you would like another try to again." Naruto said gesturing her to come to him.

Soi Fon grunted in responded as she separated. She then shunpo'ed towards Naruto again. Naruto saw her coming and was about to evade until he saw an afterimage of her. He looked at it interest as she sensed Soi Fon on his right as she delivered a two punch blow. Naruto sensed it just in time as he dodged accordingly.

"That's impressive. You must be fast to leave an afterimage of yourself. Prove it to me some more" Naruto said. He suddenly sensed a sword coming behind him. Naruto quickly side stepped as it impaled the ground leaving a small crater from the attack. Soi Fon charges at him from his side. Naruto turns his head as he steps back slowly. Soi Fon thought he was beginning to run. She closed in on him and was ready to hit him as she was two inches away.

Naruto shunpo'ed behind her leaving the image that was behind him, currently in-front of her. It was Komamura swinging his sword. Komamura was shocked at his speed as he disappeared. He then saw Soi Fon at the last second in the path of his sword. Soi Fon cursed as she barely dodged his swing. She back flipped away a few meters.

"Watch where your swinging captain of squad 7" Soi Fon said annoyingly.

"It may seem we have to take this up a notch" Komamura said to her. She nodded in agreement. They both turned to Naruto who still had his hands in his pocket.

**On The Sidelines**

"Naruto-kun is so good!"Orihime said. Rangiku and Yourichi nodded as there eyes were glued to the fight.

"His shunpo is amazing he's so fast." Rangiku commented.

"It really is. He even might be at my level" Yoruichi said even more interested in Naruto's skills.

"Rangiku do you know him?" A man said. Rangiku turned her head to see another lieutenant. He had brown eyes and long crimson hair. He sported tribal tattoos on not only his body but head as well which was covered by a maroon colored bandanna. He wore the traditional shinigami robes. This was Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six.

"Yes we do Renji. Why do you ask?" Rangiku said who was switching glances from looking at the battle to Renji.

"He's really good. But I know he wont be a match for Taicho once he starts." Renji said confidently eying the battle. Yoruichi snorts as she looks at Renji.

"Little Byakuya might be good, but we have only seen one skill from Naruto. Using shunpo alone he is able to out maneuver Soi Fon, who is arguably the fastest excluding myself" Yoruichi said. Renji was about to retort but found nothing to say as she was right. Momo then came to there little group as well.

"Rangiku-chan!" She yelled. Rangiku turned around. "Momo!" She yelled back they hugged each other.

"This match is amazing isn't it? The thing is, it just started too" Momo said. Rangiku could only nod.

"Well it's about to get even more interesting. There releasing their shikai's" Yoruichi said as everybody turned there eyes to the battle.

**With Naruto**

The rest of the captains that haven't token action looked at the scene in front of them. Many were surprised at how easy he was handling two captains. "His mannerisms and skills even resembles Aizen's. Well I guess it is really time to get serious. Such a shame too, I was enjoying the match" Gin said. Shunsui sighed.

"Do we really have too?" Shunsui said. It was then they heard the captains speak.

Soi Fon took her zanpakuto out. "Sting All Enemies To Death: Suzumebachi" Soi Fon said.

Her sword shrunk in her right hand as it formed into a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain linking it to her middle finger. The middle finger looked like a stinger type blade, it was a few inches longer then her normal fingers. The color patterns resembled a hornet's.

Komamura pulled his zanpakuto out as well. "Roar: Tenken!" He said as he raised his sword out. A ghost like arm came into view as it held a sword as well as it appeared beside him.

Naruto took his hands out of his pockets as he looked at the two. "Well, now we can get started" Naruto says as he smirked at them.

XXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Right so as you can tell I had Ichigo hooked up with Tatsuki. But you will find out why as this will cross paths when they meet up with each other.

He is also fighting the captains. Keep in mind their powers are different from ninjas and Naruto has never really tested himself in terms of skills. So yeah

So what did you think? Favorite, Follow, Review please!:)

I have 900 people favoring this story right now and a little close to 900 following the story as well. I appreciate all of you who have been reading my story when I post new chapters. I hope this will become more successful later on.

So please review, favorite and follow. It would really make my birthday awesome seeing your guys responses and interest in the story. It always makes me happy looking at it on my phone because I get the alerts.

So til next time!

TheeYellowFlash!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Battle With The Captains & An Unexpected Challenger

**Authors Note**: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long! This chapter is mainly the battle that takes place with Naruto and all of the captains. Anyways, I thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday when I posted the chapter. I got super drunk, figures..

Also I am glad to say that I have reached 1k favorites, and almost 1k followers. Like I said, it means a lot being this my first story and people are taking a liking to it. I didn't really expect that much from this considering I was new, but I'm glad I was wrong and I thank everyone who had supported and read this story especially up til now. It really means a lot yo.

So here is the next installment of the story. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: A Battle With The Captains & An Unexpected Challenger

"Well, now we can get started" Naruto said with a smirk.

Komamura attacked first as he swung his blade down at Naruto. The ghost like appendage came down at him. Naruto shunpo'ed to the side dodging it. Komamura began to swing at the moving Naruto. Naruto dodged another attack as he appeared in front of him. "Your too slow Captain" Naruto said.

"Don't forget, you have two opponents" A voice said behind him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Soi Fon coming forward with her stinger like zanpakuto. She closed in on him, but just as she was about to hit him he disappeared. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. A voice tickled her skin as it spoke.

"Soi Fon, please give up. I'm not to fond hurting pretty women" Naruto said with a smirk. Soi Fon for a moment blushed, she had never been this close to any guy like this at all. His words had seemingly relaxed her a bit. She suddenly snapped out of it as she tried to elbow Naruto. Naruto slightly chuckled and shunpo'ed back. The captains that haven't attacked watched in interest.

"Interesting tactic" Shunsui said as he stroke his chin with a smile.

"Indeed it is. I didn't think he would be doing such a thing during a battle" Jushiro said.

**On The Sideline**

Rangiku was glaring at Soi Fon with hidden jealously wishing Naruto held her like that. But she then thought about the way he held her last night. Her glare and jealously didn't last long as it transformed into a dreamy look. Orihime and Yoruichi looked at it and frowned a bit. They both were feeling something. With Orihime, it was that weird feeling again.

"He wont win if he keeps evading them." Renji said out loud.

"I don't think hes taking this seriously yet" Yoruichi said. "What do you mean? Momo said looking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked at her.

"Look at how he is standing and battling. He has yet to lay one strike on them, yet he stands so casually" Yoruichi said turning her eyes back to the battle.

"Well lets just see where this goes then" Rangiku said as everyone nodded in agreement

**With The Battle**

Soi Fon was not only blushing, but she was feeling embarrassed as well. "_How dare that criminal hold me in such in an embrace_" She thought.

"I will not have you embarrasses me like that again. Especially in front of Yoruichi-sama. Prepare yourself" Soi Fon said as she charges again. Naruto who backed away look at her in amusement. Suddenly he felt Komamura's blade slash at him horizontally.

"I got you" He said Komamura smirked as it looked like it finally hit him. Komamura looked closer and saw something that shocked him along with the rest of the captains.

He left an afterimage.

Naruto appeared away from him but only to meet Soi Fon with her stinger ready. "I got you now!" She yelled as she went in for the kill.

She felt a hand on her wrist. The hand began trailing its finger up her arm. She couldn't help but slightly shiver. The hand then trailed a finger up her arm towards her shoulder then to her neck. He then traces his finger down her other arm capturing her waist. He put his head on top of hers as he was taller then her.

"Please Soi Fon, I really don't want to hurt you" He said. Soi Fon was shocked, he effectively dodged her hit casually. This time she can feel her defense lessen a little more. She hesitatingly didn't fight his advances this time. She felt comforted in his embrace. Komamura began to see the predicament he was in.

"_I cant fight him like this. I need more power_" He thought. He began to channel spiritual energy.

"Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Komamura said.

Instantly a huge figure that resembled an armored samurai rose and took place behind him. Soi Fon who was in Naruto's embrace was snapped out of it as she felt the massive energy building up. Soi Fon quickly tried to kick Naruto to escape his grasp. Naruto sensing this blocked it.

Soi Fon went for a two hit combo as she threw a hook followed by a spinning roundhouse. Naruto just shunpo'ed away from her. Naruto took his eyes off Soi Fon for the moment as he looked what the captain of squad 7 just released.

"_**Kyoka-chan. Is this what I think it is?**_" Naruto asked genuinely interested.

'_Yes Naruto this is a bankai. This is the final upgraded form of his sword_' Kyoka said.

"_Do you have a bankai Kyoka-chan?_" Naruto asked. Kyoka hummed for a moment.

'_Lets talk about later Naruto-kun_' She said. Naruto accepted the answer and nodded.

Komamura saw the interested look on Naruto's face. "Yes this is the power of a captain's bankai. I didn't think I would have to do this. But it will end now!" Komamura yelled as he swung his sword down on Naruto.

Naruto seeing the sword move deceptively fast unsheathed his sword. As the sword came down, with one hand, Naruto raised it over his head blocking the strike. The force from the strike was immense as a crater became apparent where Naruto was standing. Komamura looked at him in surprise.

"_Impossible. He shouldn't be blocking it that easy_" Komamura thought. Soi Fon who saw this looked at Naruto as well. "_Just who are you?_" She thought.

**On The Sidelines**

They were watching the match continue with Naruto and the two captains. Most of the captains were surprised at the speed Naruto was displaying so far. The captains were a little off guard as they saw him leave an afterimage. Yoruichi smirked as she saw his speed.

She really wanted to get to know him now. It was then they saw Komamura activate his bankai. "Wow to think he would have a captain activate his bankai" Rangiku said in wonder. It was then they saw something that made their eyes widened.

Naruto blocked Komamura's strike with one hand on his sword.

"D-Did you just see that?" Renji said. Everyone nodded.

"He blocked the captain of squad 7's bankai with ease" Rangiku said who was now getting interested in the battle.

"Naruto-kun is so strong" Orihime said in amazement as everyone agreed on that.

**With The Battle**

The captains couldn't help but look in awe. "Well, at least we know his strength is for real. This is just becoming more interesting by the minute" Gin said.

"Yeah I'm going in" Toshiro said as she unsheathed his sword.

"Sit Upon The Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as the blade slightly extends as it gained a crescent shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain.

He then charges to where Naruto is. Shinji looked at him leave as he sighed. "So are we going with him as well? Or.." Shinji asked.

"Let's watch this further and see where it goes for right now" Shunsui said to which everyone mentally agreed on still curious about this blonde swordsman.

Naruto who blocked the strike sensed another energy source coming for him. "_Well they seem to be coming now. Let's end this quick_" Naruto thought. Komamura using his bankai begun to swing at Naruto trying to follow his movements as he kept dodging.

"_So it seems this figure follows his every movement. There connected then. Hmm, lets see if this works_" Naruto thought. Komamura saw him stay still for a moment, he utilized this as he swung his sword down hoping to catch him this time.

Naruto seeing this shunpo'ed, but shunpo'ed on top of the giants arm. Naruto took an experimental slash at the giants arm. Naruto looked down and saw Komamura grunt as a little bit of blood started to seep out of his forearm. "_I see. So I was right. They are connected._" Naruto thought.

Komamura who felt his forearm get slashed looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "_To think he was able to figure out my weakness that quick. But why did he cut me like this. It was just enough power to make a cut_" Komamura thought. He continued to battle on as Naruto was still on his forearm.

He used his other hand to grab him but was too slow as Naruto was already on top of his other arm. Naruto gave him a cut again. Komamura felt it and grunted but said nothing. He then found Naruto into front of him. Komamura eyes widened.

'**Hado No. 1: Sho**' Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Komamura's chest as it connected with him, forcing him to fly back.

Komamura grunted slightly as he felt Naruto put a little more power into that. He then felt his back on a leg. His throat came into contact with a steel blade as he heard a voice. "Please surrender captain" Naruto said. Seeing how he was outclassed he deactivated his shikai.

"Alright you win" Komamura grumbled. Naruto nodded and was about to shunpo until he heard Komamura speak.

"Naruto, can I ask you a quick question." Komamura said. Naruto stopped and nodded.

"I noticed your cuts weren't meant for incapacitating. They were only to inflict flesh wounds. I am curious to as why you did that?" He said. Naruto looked back and cracked a slight smirk.

"Two pea's are not always from the same pod captain" Naruto said as he turned his head sensing Soi Fon nearing him. Komamura looked at him slightly confused until his eyes widened. Komamura looked at Naruto as he cracked a small smile.

"Maybe your right. We shall see" He said softly.

Soi Fon saw how he got the captain of squad 7 to surrender which slightly surprised her. She saw Naruto talking to the captain for a brief moment. She took this time to attack him. She readied her stinger as she shunpo'ed to him.

"_Closer. I'm almost there_" She thought as she shunpo'ed one more time to reach him. "Got him!" She said as she struck his chest.

Naruto was looked surprised as he felt her behind him. He looked down and saw a butterfly shaped form on his stomach and back. Soi Fon decided to strike again. Seeing this Naruto swiped her hand away and backed off. Naruto looked at her.

"Interesting. What is your zanpakuto's ability if I may ask?" Naruto said. Soi Fon lowered her hand as she looked at Naruto with a fierce gaze.

"Since you have held your own with me this far then I shall tell you a little" Soi Fon said as she raised her hand.

"Suzumebachi's special ability allows me to deliver death in two steps" She says. Naruto raises his eyebrows. "Death in two steps?" He asked.

"The mark I gave you with that stinger is half of it. Once I strike you again you will die" She said. Naruto looked in amusement.

"You are willing to kill me when this is a simple sparring session?" He asked.

"I am aware that this is sparring match. My stinger will only incapacitate you since I can control the amount of power I can put in to it" Soi Fon said as she charged at Naruto trying to sting him again. Naruto smirked he moved back, but he then saw Toshiro on his right.

Toshiro slashed his sword forward as an ice dragon formed flying at Naruto. Naruto was temporally caught off guard but quickly recovered as he dodged the ice dragon. Suddenly Naruto's right arm froze. Naruto took a slight expression of surprise.

"_These captains sure do not play around. As for Toshiro, it seems his ice freezes anything upon contact I'm assuming. It reminds me of Haku-chan_. _I wonder what she's doing?_" Naruto said in his head.

**In Kirigakure**

"Achoo!" Haku sneezed.

"Haku, are you feeling alright?" Zabuza asked as they were making their way to the Mizukage tower. Haku smiled of course.

"I am Zabuza-sama. Just fine." Haku responded.

"_One more month Naruto-kun, I hope you haven't forgotten me. Because I haven't forgotten about you_" Haku thought with a smile.

**With The Battle**

"**Naruto-kun focus. Your going to have to get more serious if your going to win against all these captains**" Akane said a little concerned. Naruto inwardly chuckled.

"_I am very aware Aka-chan_." He said. Naruto looked at Toshiro.

"An ice type zanpakuto Toshiro-san?" Naruto asked.

"That is right. That is the power of my shikai. It is the strongest of all ice types." Toshiro said. Naruto looked at him impassively. "Interesting." Naruto said as he begun to slowly exert his reiastu making it visible. The purple reiastu in cased his body.

Toshiro looked slightly surprised as the ice started to crack. Naruto was going to crack it off of him and charge when he felt something on his back. Naruto slowly turned his head and saw Soi Fon with her stinger at his back where the mark was. Soi Fon smirked.

"Death in two steps. This match is over" She said smirking. Naruto's head slumped as blood started to drip down.

**On The Sidelines**

"I-It's over?" Yoruichi said surprised. "N-Naruto-kun?" Orihime asked slightly worried.

"I-Is he okay?" Rangiku asked with a very worried tone.

"I know this guy was too good to be true. I mean what was he thinking taking on all 13 of the captains." Renji said. All three of the girls turned around and glared it at him.

**With The Battle**

Soi Fon slightly felt a little worried. She knew she didn't have to go that far in a sparring match, but it had to be done. She was cut from her musing as she saw Naruto turn his head to look at her with a smile.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"

The body that Soi Fon pierced broke like a glass leaving an image of nothing in front of her. "_Shit. His shikai!_" She thought. She then felt two arms around her for the third time.

But this time, they were rubbing her sides sensually. So far down to almost reaching the top of her butt. Soi Fon couldn't help but now slowly submit to his touch. Why was she even allowing him to do this? Soi Fon was about to say something but was cut off when a slight forceful yet husky voice cut her off.

"You know you are trying my patience Soi-chan" He said into her ear. Soi Fon couldn't take it anymore as her body shivered as her face took on a blush.

"_Why the hell is he touching me like this? Why the hell am I even letting him? Move Soi Fon!_" She thought.

"You will give up now Soi-chan. Do you understand?" Naruto whispered in that sensually voice as he slightly nibbled on her ear. Soi Fon was now trying to find words to say to him, coherent ones at least.

"Do. You. Understand?" Naruto asked with a slight harsh tone as he forcefully gripped her hips and brought her towards his well toned chest. She felt his junk on her behind as well. "_Big_" She thought as she began to blush more.

Soi Fon had never felt such toned and hard muscles before, yet alone a man holding her this close. He was being so dominant with her. Not many knew that Soi Fon loved to be submissive. Her loins started to get warm as she could only muster up three words.

"F-Fine I-I surrender" She said softly as she looked down and deactivated her zanpakuto. Naruto smirked. "_Gotcha_" He said inwardly. Naruto let go of her as he turned her around and put a hand on her head. He took note of her curious face.

"You should try relaxing more often. You look cuter like that Soi-chan" Naruto said as he shunpo'ed away to meet Toshiro halfway. Soi Fon widened her eyes at what she heard. A few seconds later her face took a hard glare as she looked at his retreating back.

"_That bastard embarrassed me in front of Yoruichi-sama again!_" She yelled inside her head.

Every one from the side lines to the captains that haven't engaged Naruto watched this in awe, well Unohana wasn't as she was slightly blushing at such intimate contact while Rangiku wished Naruto would go that far with her in terms of almost groping.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi raised her eyebrow at Soi Fon but then smirked seconds later. "_I never knew my little bee was like that_" She thought..

"That man... Is a god. To crack one of the hardest shinigami women with his touch." Shunsui said as he chuckled. Jushiro and some of the other captains couldn't help but crack a slight smile.

"He certainly is very interesting. I never knew he would resort to such tactics" Jushiro said slightly laughing.

"My, that certainly is an interesting way to win a match" Gin said. Shunsui stopped laughing and looked at Naruto.

"Well I am now starting to see where he is going with this" Shunsui said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jushiro said as he looked at Shunsui.

"Just keep watching" Shunsui said to them. He then continued.

"As much as I don't like battling, are we going in to help Captain Hitsugaya? Or.." Shunsui said as he trailed off at the end looking at the captains.

"Well one thing is for sure. He does have the same shikai as Aizen, so we must be careful when we engage him" Shinji said with a sigh. "I believe its time we got started" Shinji continued as he begun to walk forward.

"Let me come with you too" The voice said. Shinji turned around as he saw Shunsui walk towards him. Shunsui finally reached him as he looked at Naruto who shunpo'ed to Toshiro.

"You know, this scene kind of reminds me when all the captains charged at Aizen in fake Kankura town" Shunsui said with a slight chuckle. Shinji slightly laughed as well. Kensei snorts to which they both look at him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and did you see how good that did us?" Kensei said. Shinji scratched his head and smiled.

"Yeah I guess your are right. I hope this wont be the same" Shinji said as he remembered Aizen slashing Hiyori when she charged in blindly. Shunsui saw the look he had and spoke.

"It wont be. And you will see why later" Shunsui said. Most of the captains that heard this looked at Shunsui a bit curiously. They both nodded as they headed off. But it seemed someone beat them to it leaving them looking at his back.

Naruto who appeared in front of Toshiro, begun to clash swords for awhile now. Toshiro was surprised at his swordsman ship as he was able to keep up with him. Naruto was mildly impressed as well, for someone so young he was good. Although the same could be said for himself as well. Toshiro ended his swing at Naruto as he backed away. Naruto who blocked it lowered his sword.

"So you are Rangiku-chan's taicho huh?" Naruto said. Toshiro was about to smirk and respond as he thought Naruto was complementing him.

"Unfortunately I am not impressed Toshiro-san" Naruto said impassively. Toshiro's expression changed to a somewhat infuriated one. Naruto smirked seeing this

"You dare mock a captain of the 13 court guard squads? I will show you what a captain can do Naruto" Toshiro said.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

His right arm formed into a dragon's head made of ice as his left arm formed into an ice claw. Two large ice wings then sprouted from his back while an ice tail formed as well. His feet were also in ice as they formed claws as well.

"This is my bankai Naruto. I will show you the power of the captains" Toshiro said as he was about to charge at him. It wasn't until he heard a voice followed by a blade he so nearly dodged.

"Shoot To Kill: Shinso" The voice said.

The blade flew past Toshiro's head by a few centimeters at Naruto. Naruto saw the incoming blade closing in fast as Naruto jumped up and raised his blade up to block it. Naruto was looked on as he saw the blade begin to slowly push him back as it pushed him a little higher into the air as well. Channeling reiastu into his feet he steadied himself in the air.

Naruto quickly pushed it aside with his sword and looked at who shot the blade at him. Toshiro who was still a little shaken at what happened looked back and yelled.

"Watch where your pointing that will you?!" Toshiro yelled. Gin slightly chuckled looking at the frustrated face of Toshiro.

"My, my captain, I had absolute faith you would dodge it. It wasn't that hard of a task was it?" Gin said mockingly. Toshiro looked at him with a tick mark. Gin then took a serious face.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if he can use Kyoka Suigestu. Though I have a way of negating his shikai so we can get on even grounds" Gin said. Toshiro looked at him questioningly. Gin who saw this explained.

"In order to negate the hypnotic effects of Kyoka Suigestu, you must touch the blade." Gin said as he kept his eyes on Toshiro. Many of the captains that were not to far away heard this and were surprised that the sword even had a way of dispelling it. Gin remembered how long it took to learn just that one fact followed by the event where he tried to kill Aizen.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know that fact either. "_I should have known even the greatest of powers have some type of weakness. When were you planning on telling me Kyoka-chan?_" Naruto said. Kyoka inside was laughing slightly as she itched the back of her head.

_'Eh, it sorta slipped my mind Naruto-kun'_ Kyoka said as she laughed embarrassingly Naruto and Akane's sweat dropped at hearing this.

"You should keep in eye on your opponent Naruto." Gin said as he appeared in front of him, snapping Naruto from his thoughts. Gin lunged his sword at Naruto with the tip forward trying to stab him. Naruto merely dodged each strike. Naruto who was dodging saw Gin try a couple times to touch his sword.

Naruto wouldn't have it as he shunpo'ed back. Naruto suddenly looked down as he saw Gin appear crouched down aiming his sword a few inches away from his stomach.

"Shoot to kill: Shinso" Gin said as the sword shot forward at him.

Gin smiled at what he saw. It seemed he pierced him. Although his crooked smiled turned into a frown as he saw Naruto disappear, barely dodging the sword. Gin quickly turned to his side and saw Naruto looking at his jacket.

"I cant believe it got cut again." Naruto said a little annoyed while Gin and some of the captains sweat dropped at hearing him worry more for his clothes. Naruto looked up as he heard Gin speak.

"You know that speed of yours is starting to become troublesome" He said.

"It seems so, although I am a little surprised you almost managed to hit me" Nartuo said. Gin didn't respond as he shunpo'ed in front of Naruto again bringing his sword down. As they blade almost touched him, Gin looked at Naruto in surprise yet again as his smile turned into surprise.

Naruto stood there unfazed, holding his blade with one hand as he caught it. "I must commend you in your effort in trying to hit me Gin-san. But it seems it has to end here" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at Gin.

'**Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro (Six Rod Light Restraint)**' Gin's eyes widened at the Bakudo spell Naruto pulled. Out of Naruto's finger came out six beams of light. The beams slammed into Gin's midsection rendering him immobile. Gin tried to struggle free but found that it was no use. Gin sighed.

"_To use a high level of Bakudo without an incantation. Just like Aizen_" Gin thought.

"Well I guess you got me Naruto-san. Good luck with the other cap.." Gin was cut off as he saw Toshiro behind Naruto. Naruto sensed him as he quickly turned around to See Toshiro deliver a slash. Naruto rose his sword to block as he held it above his head. Naruto began to turning it away from him but received a small cut on his jacket where his biceps were as he fully turned it away from him.

Naruto's arm began to freeze, but this time it was much faster then last time. Before Naruto could react, he saw Shinji looking at him with a smile. He looked at his hand and saw his sword.

"Collapse: Sakande" Shinji said as he blade transformed. At the end of pommel of the sword was a large ring with Shinji's hand in it. The blade itself had five holes within the blade. It started to spin around as a pink mist was released.

"As fun as it was Naruto, it seems this match has to truly end" Shinji said. As Naruto was about to move he saw Shunsui charging at him. He closed in as his sword was about to reach Naruto.

Shunsui rose his blade as slashed across Naruto's chest. Naruto was about to block until he disappeared and found himself being slashed from behind his back. Naruto looked at Shinji in a bit of shock.

"_I see, its the opposite. This must be his shikai's special ability. I knew for sure I was going to block it. Interesting_" Naruto thought. It was then they started to Naruto free fall towards. At this point everyone deactivated their shikai's knowing that there combined forces overwhelmed him.

"He put up a good fight though. Not many people can up with a captain, let alone several of us" Shinji said. Toshiro and Shunsui nodded.

**On The Sidelines**

"N-Naruto-kun. He's hurt! Someone needs to go help him" Orihime said worried as he watched Naruto get cut and slowly fall to the ground. She was ready to go in there and help.

"I knew it would end. But still, to put up a fight with these captains is still pretty amazing." Renji said. He was amazed to see this man who was not a shinigami at all hold his own against the best here. For that, it earned respect in his book.

Rangiku and Yoruchi saw his falling form from the sky. They looked looked at each other and noticed each other's worried expressions. They nodded and were about to shunpo until they heard a voice. Gin's voice. They worried expressions turned into slight surprise.

**With The Battle**

"You idiots! I never touched his sword!" Gin yelled in a uncharacteristic fashion as he was still trapped by the bakudo. All three eyes of the captains widened. They looked to see Naruto's body hit the ground. It shattered.

Toshiro's eyes got big as he sensed someone behind him. Before he could react Naruto moved behind him and held his finger out. Naruto took a little more time as he channeled his reiastu into the spell.

'**Hado No.1: Sho**'. Naruto said as he force of the technique blasted Toshiro further away from them as he landed on the ground, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. Naruto then quickly shunpo'ed to Shinji as he was still caught off guard. He appeared in front of him '**Bakudo No.1: Sai**' He said as he moved his arm across his chest.

Shinji's arms were automatically wrapped behind him as he fell to the ground.

With an "omph" Shinji just sighed as he laid there.

"To be caught off guard then trapped with a low level bakudo. What a surprise" Shinji said. Kensei who hadn't attacked yet closed his eyes as he watched the scene.

"Idiot" Kensei mumbled.

Shinji heard this and grew a tick mark. "Hey! Captain Hitsugaya was almost knocked out by a level one hado! So I'm not the only one!" Shinji said. Kensei just closed his eyes as he shook his head. Shinji tried to break free from the bakudo but to no avail.

"_He really made sure I wouldn't escape_" Shinji thought.

It was then he appeared in front of Shunsui. He tilted his straw hat as he looked at Naruto. As he was about to speak someone beat him to it.

"Naruto-kun you meanie. You scared me, don't do that!" The voice yelled. Naruto tilted his head to the sidelines and saw Rangiku shouting and Yoruichi glaring at him while Orihime had a worried expression. Naruto slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-chan. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow" Naruto said with a devilish grin as he eyed her up and down and unconsciously licked his lips. Rangiku saw the expression and action he gave her and couldn't help but blush and turned away slightly. For some reason she started to rub her thighs together as that look had a profound effect on her.

"You better" She replied with a smirk and a wink. Naruto slightly laughed as he looked at Yoruchi and Orihime to which he mouthed

"I'm sorry" to them to which the nodded and smiled back. Naruto's attention was diverted as the man spoke.

"Bagging Rangiku-chan huh? You really are a god Naruto." Shunsui said with a smile as he continued.

"Anyways, you really caught us off guard there. To think we even deactivated her shikai's since we thought we were safe. You really are good Naruto to use that to your advantage. Hell you would have even made a good captain regardless of merging with Aizen." Shunsui said as he lowered himself on to the ground to meet Naruto. Naruto only stood there.

"Thank you for your complements captain. But we have a fight to continue" Naruto said. Shunsui sighed.

"I guess we do. Since Shinji didn't tell you his ability for his shikai, I guess its only right to keep mine a secret as well if I'm going to beat you. Although I might tell you depending on the game. Although I believe you have figured out Shinji's shikai haven't you?" Shunsui said. Naruto nodded.

"Well I guess it only a matter of time before you catch on as well. It seems she's in the mood now anyways." Shunsui said. Shunsui who already had his swords out, held them out forming a cross.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer: Katen Kyokotsu" Shunsui said as his two ordinary blades changed.

They formed into two big black swords. The hilt and tsuba stayed the same as it was now sporting red tassels at the end of it. Naruto know got a time to examine the swords. One was shorter than the other to which he raised his eyebrow at.

"Alright Naruto lets begin" Shunsui said. He shunpo'ed in front of Naruto and swung his tachi at him. Naruto was slightly surprised at his speed as he seemed to be faster then most of the other captains. Naruto blocked it, although he felt the strength in that swing. Shunsui then followed up striking with his wakizashi almost nicking him.

Naruto for some reason had to dodge faster then usual as Shunsui struck at him with impressive speeds. Bobbing and weaving through the tachi, he found that Shunsui disappeared. Then he heard a voice as he looked up.

"Takaoni (Mountain Demon)" Shunsui says. Naruto saw him expecting a technique to come out but saw him above him as he charged in hitting him with the wakizashi.

Naruto blocked it but for some reason had a harder time then usual. Shunsui followed it up with the other sword as he alternated. Naruto then caught on as he backed away giving them space.

"I see why your sword sizes are different. One is used for speed while the other is used for power. Although I am curious to the phrase you muttered in the air before you attacked me." Naruto said to him. Shunsui smiled at him.

"Well, isn't that astute of you Naruto. You are right though about my swords. I use the tachi for speed while I deliver the hard and finishing blows with the wakizashi. Since you figured it out, I guess I can let you in on the little secret." Shunsui said.

"Your shikai's ability, I'm assuming it plays some part in the phrase you muttered" Naruto said. Shunsui on the other hand was very impressed with analytical skills. He was able to figure out the way he fought with his swords along with the general understanding that the single phrase he said played a part in his shikai.

"Correct again Naruto. My shikai's special ability is to make children games come to life. Anyone who steps within the boundaries of Katen Kyokotsu spiritual pressure will have to play the games, me included. Although that's all I'm going to tell you" Shunsui finished. Naruto was now on guard. He felt that Shunsui was much more dangerous as he appeared.

"I will commend your efforts in keeping up with me. It seems the other captains had trouble yet you have yet to show any frustration" Naruto said. Shunsui smiled.

"Well I am one of the oldest captains Naruto. It's nice to know you appreciate my skills as well." Shunsui said. Naruto this time took the initiative as he shunpo'ed in front of Shunsui, momentarily catching him off guard. "_Fast_" Was Shunsui's first thought.

He barely had time to block as Naruto swung his sword upward, Shunsui saw this but as he was about to block, Naruto changed his direction as he turned his wrist up and over as he slashed at him with a wide arc, successfully cutting Shunsui in the chest. Shunsui backed away and looked down and saw he got caught.

"_His swordsman ship is nothing to be relaxed about_" Shunsui thought. Shunsui rotated his blades in different directions. "Bushogama!" He said as large wind blades were launched at him.

He was entrapped in it as it rotated around him. Naruto saw Shunsui disappear again. "In this game who ever reaches higher ground wins. Remember that. Takaoni" Shunsui said as he dove from above. Naruto saw this and was prepared as he shunpo'ed behind Shunsui and slashed at him as he was diving down. Shunsui caught his sword at the last minute as he blocked it.

Shunsui looked at Naruto and backed away as he removed his pink kimono and smiled. "You catch on quick Naruto." Shunsui said.

"So what game shall we play next?" Shunsui asked. As Naruto was about to respond he saw what looked like to be cherry blossoms coming at him. Naruto leaped back as it followed him. Naruto shunpo'ed to the side as it came crashing down into the ground making a big crater as it rose back into the air as it stood still. Naruto took time to observe this, it wasn't until he saw a man next to Shunsui.

He recognized him as the noble and captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had a stoic look as he saw only the hilt in his hands. Byakuya swings the hilt as the pedals launch towards Naruto, this time at a faster rate. Naruto backed up a few times as the tiny blades couldn't reach him. He stopped as he heard another voice behind him.

"Your mine!" The voice yelled. Naruto turned around and saw Kensei Muguruma throw a punch at him. Naruto slipped to his side dodging it followed by shunpo'ing back. Kensei quickly shunpo'ed to him as he launched an extremely fast combo of punches at Naruto.

"Aggh!" Kensei yelled as he was unleashing his punches. Naruto was slightly impressed at his speed of punches. As Kensei finished his combo, he added a leg sweep towards Naruto then a round house to his head. Naruto moved away from the leg sweep and simply dodged without that much effort at all. Kensei on the other hand was starting to get frustrated.

"_This guy is fast. I usually would have landed something by now. Shunsui is the only one that has even come close to touching him. But doesn't it seem like he is trying, like he is waiting for something._" Kensei thought. He looked at Naruto's face as he smirked. Naruto lunged and swung his sword at him. Kensei nearly dodged and was about to counter with a another kick as he saw Naruto disappear.

Kensei's eyes widened as he saw that Byakuya's blades close in on him it seemed it was still following him. Luckily Byakuya saw this and steered the direction of his tiny blades away from Kensei as he retracted it back into a blade again.

Kensei who had leaped out of the way looked at Naruto. He pulled out his sword as pointed it forward, he then moved it across his body The wind started to pick up around him as it became more visible it wrapped around his body.

"Blow It Away: Tachikaze" Kensei said.

His long blade shrunk down to what appeared to a combat knife with a bronze guard. Light purple hilt in the center and gray leather grip. It had a small ring on the blunt side. Naruto looked at him as we curious to why it shortened.

The wind dispersed as he held it forward. Kensei swiped the knife in front of him as transparent blades of wind launched at Naruto with much ferocity. Naruto stayed calmly in place as he saw the blades of wind near him.

'**El Escudo**' Naruto said as held his forearm up horizontally as a green shield came into view blocking the wind blades with ease. Byakuya and Shunsui shunpo'ed near Kensei as they looked in interest.

"Well let me say its nice for you to join us Captain Kuchiki and Captain Muguruma." Shunsui said with an amused tone.

"Yeah well I can tell that this would require more than just yourself after what we just saw." Kensei said as he was still looking at Naruto. Byakuya who had his eyes closed opened them.

"It shouldn't have gotten this far Captain Kyoraku. His arrogance towards the captain's disgusts me. It will end now" Byakuya said. Shunsui sighed.

"And we were just going to play another game too" Shunsui said. All three of there attentions were captured when Naruto spoke.

"You will need more then the captains and their shikai's to get even close to me Captain Kuchiki. It seems I should take this a little more seriously as I am getting tired of dodging your useless attempts to hit me" Naruto said. Byakuya glared at him while Shunsui and Kensei had different thoughts of their own.

"_His personality is so different when you talk to him, yet whens he is in battle he is very similar to __Aizen._" Shunsui thought.

"_I knew it. He was holding back. But how much?_" Kensei thought.

"You now realize that I have been indeed holding back, but how much? Does it scare you that my skills can exceed more then what I have shown? Well it seems I cant even get a sentence in" Naruto says looking at Kensei as to which broke them all out of their thoughts as they looked at him curiously.

"Hyrou Senba! (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail)" A voice said.

Naruto turned his head to see Toshiro swing his sword in linear direction to which overflowing ice was shot forward at him forming into a crescent. Naruto quickly seeing this shunpo'ed behind Toshiro. Naruto turns his blade over as he hit Toshiro with the blunt side of the blade, effectively knocking him out.

The captains were slightly shocked at the turn of events, Kensei lunged at him with his knife. He launched at him swinging his knife in a short horizontal stroke to cut him. Naruto lifted his blade, Kensei thought he was going to block it but was surprised as Naruto gently redirected his blade with hos own with one hand in another direction.

Kensei looked in shock as he looked down and saw Naruto's finger pointing at him.

'**Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro**' Naruto said. Kensei's eyes widened as this was the same spell Naruto used on Gin awhile go. Four thin beams of yellow light steuck his midsection leaving him immobilized.

"Dammit!" Kensei yelled as tried to wiggle free. Seeing how his work was done he saw Byakuya release his petals at him once again. Naruto calmly stood his ground as he looked at Byakuya straight in his eyes with a smirk. Byakuya saw his smirk and only looked at him.

He saw the look in his eyes, he looked calm and collected. For some reason it bothered him, he saw the tiny blades inch closer to Naruto. He only left his gaze for a second to find Naruto not in front of the blades. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

'**Hado No.4: Byakurai**' Naruto whispered. Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt a shock of electricity jolt throughout his body rendering his muscles paralyzed by such the short jolt.

"_I felt that though whole body. But why didn't it hurt? My body just feels immobilized._" Byakuya thought as he closed his eyes as his shikai deactivated. Naruto who had his hand on Byakuya's shoulder quickly pulled it away and shunpo'ed back as he pointed his hand out towards Shunsui.

'**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No. 31: Shakkaho**' Naruto said as the over sized red orb shot at Shunsui catching him off guard.

It wasn't until Naruto saw someone shunpo in front of Shunsui.

He had long white hair and was holding two swords. They were connected by a red rope at the end if the hilt with five metal charms on it. As the main blade juts out and extends towards the hilt making it parallel to the main blade. The second blade faces inwards instead of outwards. As the red orb shot out at them, Jushiro held one of the blade towards it. The blade absorbed the blast as it ran through the red rope.

Each one of the charms began to light up as it reached the other end. Jushiro held the other blade at Naruto and it launched towards Naruto. Naruto who fired the kido, watched as his kido was fired back within a matter of seconds. It almost caught him off guard at how faster it was.

Naruto quickly shunpo'ed out of the way dodging it. As soon as Naruto landed, he saw Shunsui in the spot where he landed with his blade already extended swinging in a wide arc. Naruto rose his blade as he blocked it and maneuvered it to the side. Naruto swung his sword down to which Shunsui dodged. He then heard Shunsui speak.

"Irooni. White" He said as he slashed Naruto's chest.

Naruto backed away as he grunted. "_Wow_ t_hat cut, it really hurt. He only slashed in my chest but it felt like it was deeper then that. This must be one of his games._" Naruto thought.

"**Naruto-kun! Get your ass in gear now! He shouldn't be able to touch you like that!**" Akane and Kyoka both yelled. Naruto slightly chuckled inwardly as he heard Shunsui speak.

"This is another game called Irooni (Color Demon). You say the color you want to cut and you cannot cut anything else. The more the color that you called exists on your body, the more damage it will deliver, the opposite can be said as well." Shunsui said as Jushiro appeared next to him. Naruto looked at him.

"Captain Kyoraku, I will commend you for cutting me. It's very rare for anyone to touch me." Naruto said. Shunsui chuckled.

"Well maybe if you got serious then you could have countered" Shunsui said. Naruto smirked.

"I see. So you do know." Shunsui nodded.

"I can tell from the way you move. You lied about it the first time as you saw none of us posed a threat to you hoping for us to push harder. Am I right?" Shunsui asked as Naruto nodded.

"It amazes me that you aren't even trying yet you can keep up and overwhelm the captains. You truly are powerful Naruto." Naruto stood there as he lowered his blade.

"Captain Kyoraku, your a smart man. Why not end this? You can surrender and we can go have a drink of sake? The other captains are foolish to believe they cant stand on equal ground with me. Why not end this and let me walk. This way you can avoid fighting and I wont have to trouble you guys anymore" Naruto said looking at Shunsui.

Shunsui rubbed his chin. "Well, you do strike a point, and I really could go for some sake right now. And I am a little tired." A women then yelled from the sidelines.

"Captain, you know hes trying to sweet talk you! Why are you even listening?" The women yelled.

Naruto turned his attention to the girl. She was slim with long black hair that was pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She wore the standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. This was the vice captain of Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise.

Shunsui heard this and looked at her as he waved his hand off. "Don't worry my Nanao-chan! When were done you can drink with us as well!" Shunsui yelled back. Nanao only lowered her head at her captains response. Shunsui turned his attention to Yamamoto.

"Hey Yama-jiji you think I can.." He was immediately cut off.

"Captain Kyoraku, you will fight until one of you cannot anymore. That is final" Yamamoto said as he slammed his cane into the ground. Shunsui sighed.

"Well I guess Yama-jiji wont allow it. And if he says no, then it is my duty as a captain to fight." Shunsui said a little dejected not being able to relax.

"Alright captains. Looks like I _will_ get serious now" Naruto said.

"Takeon.." Shunsui's and Jushiro's eyes widened as he disappeared.

Shunsui felt a blade on his neck as Jushiro saw a tiny ball on Naruto's fingers pointed at his chest as electricity coursed through it.

"Amazing. I didn't even see him move" Jushiro said aloud. Shunsui chuckled.

"That we didn't. You certainty are something. Well I guess I can give up now. I can really go for a cup of sake anyways." Shunsui said.

"As do I Naruto-kun. I know when I am at a disadvantage." Jushiro said as they both deactivated their shikai's. Naruto released his blade and diminished his kido from his other hand. Naruto slowly descended his way down to the ground, but Shunsui said something that stopped him momentarily.

"It seems you were still lying though Naruto" Shunsui said. Naruto looked up at him and smirked to which he shook his head as he continued down.

"I know what your doing Naruto." He said seriously. Naruto stopped his descent further as he looked up at Shunsui.

"Don't worry though. Me and Jushiro got your back when the time comes" Shunsui said. Naruto gave him a small smile as he nodded. Naruto finally reached the ground as he saw the captains he defeated off on the sidelines joining their squad.

Naruto focused his eyes on his three last remaining opponents. He finally saw one step forward.

"Finally! Now that all the low level captains are out of the way. Its my turn" The man said. Naruto locked eyes with him. It was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

**On The Sidelines**

Every one from each squad including the lieutenants and the captains that were watching, were in shock with there jaws dropped. This man had nearly defeated the thirteen court guard squads. As they were watching a man joined the group. He was tall and bald. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner as he wears the standard shinigami robes. This was Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of squad 11

"It looks like our taicho is going to fight him" Ikkaku said excitedly.

"Ken-chan looks happy! I haven't seen him this happy since he fought Ichhi!" Yachiru said as she was with him.

"Go Ken-chan!" She yelled as she spotted Rangiku and jumped onto Rangiku's shoulders.

"Hey booby-chan!" Yachiru said as Rangiku looked at the girl who latched onto his back. "Yachiru-chan? Ikkaku?" She said as she switched her look from Yachiru to Ikkaku.

"Yeah were here to watch our captain kick some ass" Ikkaku said grinning.

"I still cant believe he beat our taicho" Renji said still a in shock that Byakuya was handled easily.

"Ours too. Captain Hirako is strong as well. But Naruto-kun took him and others down quickly" Momo said.

"He's amazing. He's able to cast high level kido without the incantations, not only that but his shunpo is clearly passed a master level." Yoruichi said as she had been focusing on the blonde hunk in front of her. The power he was displaying was amazing and not to mention it kind of turned her on being so dominant out there.

"Taicho, even released his bankai and still came up short" Rangiku said. Although she was thinking of Naruto as well.

"_Maybe I can give him a reward for this later. It does look like he deserves it. Let's see, should I smoother him with my breast or should I sexually tease him? Hmm?_" Rangiku thought as she started to get into more vivid situations to where the sexual teasing might go. She blushed and fought hard to hold her nose bleed down.

Yoruichi saw this and glared at Rangiku. She knew exactly what she was thinking. "_Maybe I should do something too since she is thinking of something. He does have traits of man that I look for. Strong, compassionate, and being a real gentleman. Let see, should I surprise him again by showing him my naked body again? No he wont fall for that. Lets see.._" Yoruichi thought trying to find ways to reward Naruto.

Orihime on the other hand was looking at Naruto with admiration and awe. She had never seen anyone so strong to be able to take on all the captainsand be successful in defeating them. She thought back to the time when Naruto told her how beautiful she was and if Ichigo didn't notice that then he didn't deserve her.

She blushed as she wasn't used to being called beautiful by a guy and constantly complemented to which Naruto did not only with her but with all of them. His look appealed to her. He looked so calm and relaxed, as if nothing affected him. Not even these high level captains. Her mind was again being slowly being replaced with a stronger picture of blonde hair instead of orange.

"_Naruto-kun_" All three of them thought.

**With The Battle**

Kenpachi was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Naruto. "You seem strong Naruto. I hope you can give me a good fight. I want to be able to fight 100 percent against you. So show me what you can do!" Kenpachi yells. Naruto stood there impassively as he looked Kenpachi. Kenpachi's grin turned into a neutral expression.

"Well? Are you going to do something?" Kenpachi asked. Naruto still stood there gazing at him, unmoving."Well if your not going to make the first move, then I will!" Kenpachi yelled as he charged at Naruto swinging the sword with one hand.

Naruto leaned to one side as Kenpachi followed it up with another swing. Kenpachi was backing him up as he swung at him repeatedly, Naruto dodged again as Kenpachi's sword missed and hit the ground making a small crater. Kenpachi stood up straight and looked at him.

"Will you stop running around? Show me the power you were fighting the other captains with!" Kenpachi yelled as he charged again. Kenpachi neared him as he disappeared. Naruto turned around and saw Kenpachi behind him coming down with a vertical slash. Naruto held his sword up with one hand blocking the strike. Kenpachi came closer as he grinned at him. He began pushing his sword forward for a battle of dominance in strength.

"_I see, he is very strong considering his stature not only that but he can be fast. His swordsman ship skill is on point as well._" Naruto thought.

"Come on Naruto! Make me feel alive before I get bored!" Kenpachi yelled as he continued to push his sword forward. Naruto used his other hand and held his palm out to him. '**Hado No. 31: Shakkaho**' Naruto said. The red orb shot out and struck at Kenpachi. Naruto stood there watched as Kenpachi made no attempt to move.

"Boom!"

The orb hit him creating debris around them from the kido. As the smoke cleared, Naruto rose his eyebrows as he saw Kenpachi unaffected. Kenpachi began to laugh.

"Well that was an okay kido. You should have put more power into it" Kenpachi said as he disappeared.

"Ding" Naruto heard a bell sound.

Quickly, Naruto dodged Kenpachi's viscous swing as he got distance away from him. "Tell me Kenpachi-san, why haven't you released your zanpakuto yet?" Naruto asked curiously. Kenpachi laughs.

"It already is released. It stays in this form, but I have yet to figure out its name." Kenpachi says.

"Interesting that it is already released yet you haven't shown me its special ability." Naruto says

"Yeah, that's because I don't know it's name yet, but its doesn't mater, I'm still strong with it. So lets go again!" Kenpachi says.

"I disagree Kenpachi-san, you wouldn't be as strong as you could be. It would be wise for you to learn it soon. Without Kyoka-chan, I wouldn't be where I am right now." Naruto said. Inside Kyoka blushed at what he said. Akane pouted.

"_You know as well Aka-chan that I wouldn't be anywhere with out you too_" Naruto said.

"**Yeah that's more like it**" Akane said to which Kyoka giggled. Kenpachi brought him out of his musing as he spoke.

"Naruto. You truly are an opponent I feel I can fight with no restraint" Kenpachi says as he reaches for his eye patch. Suddenly everyone on the sidelines felt the oppressing energy heavily weighing down on them. Naruto looked in interest as he saw and felt Kenpachi's energy rise through the roof. A huge tower of visible yellow reiastu was being exuded from Kenpachi even as far as touching the sky.

"He has an enormous amount of reiastu. Its a little impressive to say the least." Naruto said as he raised his reiastu as well. It became visible as huge surge of purple reiastu started to encircle Naruto the way it did Kenpachi. Everyone on the sidelines were amazed. No one had ever seen anyone in the Soul Society that came close to matching Kenpachi's vast energy.

"Amazing to think he has this much reiastu" Jushiro said in awe as he looked at the battle from the sidelines. "It seems Naruto keeps surprising us even more" Shunsui said.

Kenpachi who saw this grinned madly. "That's it Naruto! Show me the power you have been holding back! Prepare yourself!" Kenpachi yelled. He out both hands on his zapankuto and put it over his head. All of the captains noted this, even the head captain as he everyone widened there eyes.

"Here it comes Naruto!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung it down.

An extraordinary wave of reiastu came out of the swing Kenpachi swung as it headed towards Naruto. Naruto seeing this, looked in slight surprise at the size. Naruto held his sword up as well and began channeling reiastu into his sword. He channeled his own reiastu combined with the Hogokyu. Without a word, Naruto swung his sword down at Kenpachi. The blue violet reiastu smashed into Kenpachi's reiastu.

The two colliding energies were now in a battle, trying to overcome one another.

To people on the sideline, Naruto's display of reiastu was visually appealing as they have never seen that type of color reiastu before. Naruto who had swung his sword looked at the two opposing energies.

"Boom Boom.."

"Uggh" Naruto grunted out as he grabbed his head.

"**Naruto-kun!**" He heard the two yell in his mind.

"_Damn it. It's getting worse._" Naruto thought.

"**Naruto-kun, why does that keep happening to you?**" Akane said in a worried tone.

"_I'm not sure Aka-chan._" He said back.

'_Naruto-kun, you need to be more careful_' Kyoka said. "_Ha, I will_" Naruto thought.

"Mine is going to win!" Kenpachi yelled. Naruto let go of his head as he looked at Kenapchi, then at the two energies as they were still colliding, battling with each other. It was then Naruto's energy wave, started to over come Kenpachi's little by little. Kenpachi's grin changed. Jushiro and Shunsui widened their eyes as they what was about to happen.

"Everyone get down now!" Jushiro yelled.

Everyone got on the ground as Naruto's energy overcame Kenpachi's and exploded. Creating a big boom as rocks from the ground flew everywhere followed by the wind that the massive force created.

Everything was eerily calm, as you can only hear rocks and debris falling. Everyone started to slowly get up as they couldn't see anything due to the dust and smoke the explosions created. After a few minutes, the smoke begun to clear as everyone looked out on the field surprised at what they saw.

The training field was absolutely destroyed and was turned into a semi wasteland. The only thing unaffected was the area the people on the sidelines were standing watching the fight. That and Kenpachi was lying on the ground, clothes ripped and multiple bruises and cuts. Every then looked at Naruto who seemed unharmed.

"T-Taicho" Ikkaku said worriedly from the sidelines as he saw his captain defeated and on the ground. "Kenny!" Yachiru said as she ran to Kenpachi. She made her way up to him and shook him.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked a little worried. It wasn't until she let out a breath of relief and looked at Naruto.

"Well Kenny is fine. Thanks for letting him have fun Blondie-kun. I hope you can play with Kenny again" Yachiru said as she lifted Kenpachi on her shoulder as she walked towards the medics.

Naruto nodded as he looked at his two last opponents. Retsu Unohana and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Naruto turned his attention to Unohana. "Unohana-san. Will you be fighting next?" Naruto asked. Unohana gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't think I will be. You defeated Captain Zaraki with little to no ease. I understand I wouldn't be much of a challenge as I would be harboring wounds I don't really need" Unohana said politely to which Naruto nodded and offered a small smile.

"I'm glad, I couldn't picture a beautiful face such as yourself to get an injury" Naruto said. Unohana could only blush as she averted his gaze and took a spot on the sidelines indicating she was out. Naruto smirked seeing the blush as he then looked at Mayuri. The man was only smiling at him as he was rubbing his chin.

"The blue violet energy, was that your energy as well?" Mayuri noted as he saw the purple reiastu first. Naruto nodded. "Interesting. Well your going to be my new test subject of interest. As a rule, I can not hurt any subjects I examine" Mayuri said with a smile.

"Test subject?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, as a scientist you intrigue as to too why you have two energies, as of now I will be watching you from afar" Mayuri said as he gave Naruto one menacing look and went to the sidelines. Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto and looked at Yamamoto who had his eyes his open looking at him.

**On The Sidelines**

"N-Naruto-kun did it." Orihime said in extreme surprise. Yoruichi and Rangiku could only nod as they had never experience a match like this before. One man was able to defeat the Gotei 13. Even if this was a sparring match, this was simply unheard of.

"T-That's impossible" Renji said as he was in shock as well. It was then Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Happily as they were going to run to him to congratulate him. It wasn't until Shunsui and Jushiro stopped them as they appeared in front of them.

"Hey what gives?" Rangiku said as she pouted not being able to smoother Naruto in her chest. Shunsui looked at Jushiro with worry eyes.

"Do you see it Jushiro?" Shunsui asked. Jushiro nodded.

"I do." He replied. The three girls only looked at them curiously

"See what?" Orihime said innocently. They were about to explain but were cut off as Yamamoto spoke.

**With Naurto**

Naruto eyed Yamamoto as stood there looking back. "It seems I have beat all of your captains Sotaicho" Naruto said. Yamamoto stood there silently for a moments as he spoke.

"Naurto Namikaze. I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't impressed with the skills you have displayed. But there is one thing that I must do before." Yamamoto said. Naruto standing there raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"To test your skills out myself boy" Yamamoto said. Everyone who heard this gasped. Did they just really hear that Yamamoto, the head captain wanted to fight this man as well.

"I have agreed to your conditions as I beat all of the captains. I am not obligated to fight you" Naruto said smoothly.

"Be that as you may, I hold an important opinion when it comes to Central 46's decisions being I am head captain." Yamamoto says. Naruto looks at him.

"I see where this is going. It seems I have no other choice then do I" Naruto says.

"That you do not Naruto" Yamamoto said.

"**Naruto-kun, I know your very strong, but you have to be very careful now. You aren't accustomed to fighting this prolonged.**" Akane said. Naruto nodded inwardly.

"_I know, but it seems I have no other choice. I'm fine anyways, I havent used that much energy, although it seems I cannot hold back now_" Naruto said back.

Naruto then see's Yamamoto shunpo in front of him. He locked eyes with Naruto as he begun to release his spiritual pressure. Naruto felt the effects immediately. It didn't effect him as much but he can tell the old man had power.

Naruto begun to release his own spiritual pressure as well, matching the head captains. Everyone near them were on the verge of fainting from such the pressure, even the captains were having a hard time with it. When Naruto released his spiritual pressure, all of the captains noted something at the same time.

"_He was toying with us!_" All of the captains said inwardly.

Shunsui, being one of the only people that could withstand such power shunpo'ed between and looked at both men with a smirk. He needed no directions as he knew what was going to happen. He rose his hand in the air.

"Hajime!"

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Looks like shit just got real with Naruto and Yamamoto.

So how was it? Review, Favorite, Follow do it all. Make a happy man and feed me with that.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time! And I will try not to take long as well. The next few chapters will be him in Soul Society, so I just want to let you guys now that it might 2 or 3 chapters before he gets back to Konoha for the Chunnin Exams.

Anyways till next time,

TheeYellowFlash!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Naruto vs Yamamoto & A New Town

**Author's note**: What up! TheeYellowFlash back with another chapter. So this is the fight between Naruto and Yamamoto. You also see a little of the Hogyoku and Naruto finally makes his way to Karakura town.

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah I reached 1k followers! Finally! I'm happy that people ares till finding this story and favoring it and liking it. It really means a lot. I hope for those who stick around that they will continue to read and like the story. I've been thinking a lot about the future chapters and how I want to shape them in terms of the plot, and I just hope that you guys will like it the further the story progresses. But we can only go one step at a time.

So here is Chapter 14!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chapter 14: Naruto vs Yamamoto & A New Town

"_Kyoka-chan, what can you tell me anything about him?_" Naruto asked inside his head.

'_You must be very careful Naruto-kun. He is the most powerful out of the all captains. His zanpakuto is the most powerful fire type as well. You can't treat this match like you did with the other captains. You must not underestimate him_' Kyoka said seriously.

"_I see, I wont then. This will truly be a measure of how I spent those four years training with Aizen-sensei. Thank you Kyoka-chan_" Naruto said as Kyoka nodded.

"You would be wise to not hold back Naruto as you did with the other captains. Restraining kido's will not work with me. So shall we begin?" Yamamoto said.

"Very well, it's time I showed what I can really do" Naruto said. Naruto pointed his palm out. '**Hado No. 63: Raikoho**' Naruto said as an orb of yellow lighting formed into his palm and shot out at Yamamoto. Yamamoto eyes opened at the high kido he started out with. Yamamoto shunpo'ed to the side dodging it.

"As I told you before, kido will not work on me" Yamamoto said. Naruto's looks at Yamamoto only for a second as he smirks. Naruto left with a shunpo, Yamamoto's eyes widen again as this was faster then the shunpo he previously displayed. Yamamoto saw him at his side as Naruto came down with downward slash. Yamamoto's staff he held, begin to diminish as it revealed his sword. It was a regular katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and blocked it. Naruto landed on the ground as he delivered an upward strike to which Yamamoto blocked.

Naruto then shunpo'ed behind him and begun to unleash a fury of fast strikes. Yamamoto was clearly on the defensive as Naruto gave him no time to strike at all. Naruto then backed up seeing how it wasn't going nowhere.

"_Well, his experience certainly doesn't lie. He is able to keep up with me at my fastest. Now its a battle to see who can deliver the blow the fastest_." Naruto thought.

"Naruto, your shunpo interests me. Did Aizen teach you how to shunpo like that?" Yamamoto asked. Naruto nodded.

"Aizen-sensei made sure, that there little to no flaws in my shinigami skills along with shinobi skills. He was very calculative and a perfectionist when it came to my training." Naruto responded as he clearly remembered some of the hard training days Aizen put him through.

"Your shunpo is that of a master level. Though it is still not enough." Yamamoto said. Naruto said no words as he shunpo'ed towards Yamamoto again, this time he appeared in front of him, Naruto saw him raise his sword. Naruto quickly shunpo'ed to his side and began to shunpo around him. Naruto was purposely leaving after images of himself as he was going around Yamamoto. Yamamoto decided to see if he could catch him as he swung his sword down at one that appeared on his right side.

As the sword came down it sliced at Naruto. The blade went through as it was an afterimage, he then sensed the real Naruto behind him as he went for a straight thrust. To Naruto's surprise, Yamamoto dodged by and inch. But what Naruto didn't see coming, was the punch Yamamoto countered with as he gave a straight left to his stomach hitting Naruto square. You can see Naruto hunched over on top of Yamamoto's fist.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu"

The hunched over Naruto turned into glass and shattered. Yamamoto looked forward and saw Naruto holding his blade. Naruto eyed him.

"I see now. You certainty are powerful. I can see why you are the head captain. But I'm curious to how you will counter the effects of Kyoka Suigestu" Naruto said.

"You may have Aizen's sword and abilities, but you do not have the experience nether I or he does" Yamamoto countered.

"Interesting, you say I do not have the experience, yet I single handily defeated each captain here. Does that not account for anything?" Naruto responded. "Enough of your idle chit chat." Yamamoto said.

Naruto smirked as he shunpo'ed in front of him, repeating the same tactic he did earlier. "Your tactics are readable Naruto. You are far to young to be able to touch me" Yamamoto said.

Naruto finally stopped, but this time on his right side. Sensing this, Yamamoto brought his sword down again to find another afterimage. Yamamato found him behind him going to deliver another thrust. Yamamoto smirked as he pivoted his foot dodging the slash leaving Naruto opened Yamamoto delivered a hook to the body. As the punched touched Naruto, he was slightly surprised to find an afterimage, a second after he felt two slashes on him.

Naruto seeing him dodge his strike and follow it up with a strike smirked. Naruto saw him slash at him, it was then Naruto left an after imaged and shunpo'ed to Yamamoto's back and slashed him, then quickly shunpo'ed to his left landing a strike on his side as he backed up away from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto only stood there as he felt the slashes, a small smirk fell on his face. "Very good Naruto. To find an opening and use shunpo to your advantage. Not many have been able to do that. I guess I was wrong" Yamamtoto said. Yamamoto then removed the top half of his robes leaving him shirtless. Naruto noted the scars and the build of his body.

"You will now know why I have remained the head captain for 1000 years" Yamamoto said as he reached for his zanpakuto.

**On The Sidelines**

"H-He is actually going toe to toe with the head captain" Yoruichi said in shock as Orihime could nod as well. Most of the captains who figured out that Naruto was only toying with them couldn't say anything but watch. Its not often you see the head captain. Every squad member in the Gotei 13 along with their lieutenants were watching in awe at this man they have never seen. Gin chuckled as he stood by Rangiku.

"Well Rangiku-chan, you really now how to pick em" Gin said. Rangiku looked at Gin and only blushed.

"Yeah Rangiku, now I see why you took a liking to him" Toshiro said as he stood by Rangiku and the group.

"Taicho!" Rangiku responded shyly. Shunsui and Jushiro saw Yamamoto drop the top half of his robes and looked at each other in concern.

"He's going to release it" Shunsui said. All of the captains near Shunsui heard this and immediately focused on the fight.

**With Naruto**

"Reduce All Creation To Ash: Ryujin Jakka" Yamamoto said.

Instantly, Yamamoto's blade caught on fire. The fire then surrounded Yamamoto as it wrapped around him. The flames were wild as it exploded in all directions. Naruto and every one else felt the major spiritual pressure as he released it. Naruto was slightly awed at the sight of the fire. From where he was standing he could feel the immense heat. Naruto took a couple steps forward and stopped.

"_The heat becomes even more intense the closer I walk. It seems he was telling the truth_" Naruto thought.

"A fire type? So this is the strongest one of its kind huh?" Naruto said.

"You are right about that. Although I am slightly impressed you can withstand the flames of Ryujin Jakka." Yamamoto says.

"Yes I must admit the flames are somewhat intense. Tell me, is this the extent of your zanpakuto?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto says nothing as the flames that engulfed him died down, only leaving the sword in flames.

Yamamoto quickly shunpo's behind him and slashes his sword at Naruto. The flames of the sword shot out at Naruto in a big wave. The flames were moving at fast rate as it neared Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto shunpo'ed out of the way as he was found on the left side of Yamamoto. Naruto held his index and middle finger down as both of his palms began to charge up in spiritual energy. In a pushing motion with both hands unleashed the energy.

'**Hado No. 73: Soten Sokatsui**' Naruto said as the energy shout out in widespread at Yamamoto. Yamamoto opened his eyes a little more again as he saw the high level hado. Yamamoto dodges with a shunpo and appears in front of Naruto with his sword high in the air.

Yamamoto brought his sword down intending to hit him. Naruto quickly brought his sword up and blocks it. Seeing this, Yamamoto grinds his sword aganist Naruto's as fire begins to come out. Naruto seeing the danger of getting burned, quickly shunpo's out of the way and behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I've been curious head captain. Why is it your intent on fighting me? What do you get out of this?" Naruto asked.

"It is the will and justice of the thirteen court guard squads to deal with situations that threaten the balance of peace." Yamamoto said sternly.

"How do you know I am even a threat to peace? If anything my ideals are the opposite of what I represent. My goal is obtain peace in my world. A place where even one can come to understand each other regardless of statuses." Naruto said. Letting that sink in he continued.

"Your way of justice is foolish to me head captain as you have forced me into fighting. Manipulating me into letting me know that you hold in opinion with your central 46. Is that not the opposite of justice?" Naruto finished.

"Enough of your talking." Yamamoto said as he looked at him.

"Taimatsu (Torch)" Yamamoto said as a great wave of inferno came out of his sword with a simple wave of it. The wave was instant as it barely enshrouded Naruto. Anticipating his dodge, Yamamoto appeared behind Naruto to deliver a cut with his sword.

Sensing this Naruto smirked as he twirled his sword in a reverse grip and lunged it behind him. Slightly getting caught off guard Yamamoto dodges it but without it cutting his haori. Yamamoto shunpo's in front of Naruto and looks at his haori as his sighs. He turns his attention towards Naruto.

"It seems your attacks have slowed down. I got the idea that you were going to be the aggressor in this match" Yamamoto says as Naruto smirks.

"Yes, but it seems I have no need to be aggressive with you head captain, seeing as I already landed a few hits on you" Naruto says. Yamamoto chuckles.

"Those do mean nothing as they do not affect me" Yamamoto says. Naruto smirks.

"Ah but they do hold a significance head captain. Would you like to know?" Naruto asked. Silence was between them as Naruto continued.

"Very well I shall inform you. As you can tell we might be at the same speed in terms of shunpo, which makes our speed a draw to each other. But do you know what my encounter with striking you in the beginning has told me?" Naruto said. Yamamoto looked at him silently.

"It means that my timing is better than yours head captain. Tell me, do you know what beats strength? Speed. Do you know what beats speed? Timing. Something I know I have" Naruto finished.

"Do you really believe something as little is that is enough to beat me?" Yamamoto asked.

"If you have been paying attention to what I said then you should already know my answer" Naruto said. Without a word Yamamoto's body became shrouded in flames again. With a wave of his sword, a huge torrent of fire came out towards Naruto. Naruto shunpo'ed out of the way appearing behind Yamamoto with his side facing his back. As soon as he appeared, Yamamoto quickly turned around and delivered a horizontal slash at him, hitting him.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu" Naruto said.

As Yamamoto's blade that was impaled in Naruto met the fake one as it shattered. Naruto appeared in behind him with his back facing him.

"It seems you are over committing to much head captain" Naruto says. Yamamoto turns around and instantly feels the cut Naruto made on his shoulders to which it began to bleed.

"You wont be able to hit the real me if you keep making attacks like that head captain" Naruto said.

"Like I said, attacks like that do not affect me" Yamamoto said a little more forcefully as the flames surrounded him again in a greater intensity this time.

"I see your becoming more angry. In return your flames get bigger. Interesting" Naruto says. Yamamoto quickly shunpo's a few feet in front of him as he raises his blade. More fire started to erupt from the sword..

"Jokau Enjo (Fortress Blaze)" Yamamoto says as he swings his sword around them a huge wall of fire entrapping them inside.

**On The Sidelines**

Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop. It seemed everyone was so focused on the battle between them that they never batted an eyelash. The speed that they were fighting at was more then impressive. Many could not follow, except for the captains who had a little trouble as well.

Yoruichi being the most surprise. This confirmed her belief that his shunpo's was faster then hers. Yoruichi, Rangiku and Orihime could not believe that he was holding his own with the head captain. Not only that but he had managed to cut him more.

As Yoruichi was thinking about his speed Rangiku and Orihime could only think about who this man was. Clearly he is on par with the head captain. They both wanted to ask him so many questions about his abilities. Although it had to wait.

The captains were starting to become impressed by the minute. Anyone who could hold there own with the head captain had to be strong and gained respect in some captains books. The rest of the lieutenants and squad members only looked at this battle as a moment of inspiration. They wanted to be that strong.

The battle continued on as they saw Yamamoto enshroud them in a wall of fire.

"Aw man now we cant seem whats going on" Rangiku said as she pouted.

"It's amazing to believe he can keep up with Yama-jiji. Even we have trouble doing that when were together." Shunsui said to Jushiro, who both were watching the battle intently.

"Yes that's very true. Its been an amazing match to watch" Jushiro said.

"Well looks like we are going to have to wait until the fire goes down to see the results." Shunsui said.

"_Be careful Naruto-kun_" All three of them thought as they looked at the fortress of fire.

**With Naruto**

Naruto relaxed his arm as he watched the fire surrounded him and Yamamoto. Yamamoto stood across from him as still held his sword out.

"Interesting. I'm glad to see you know the only way to stand on even ground with me is too trap me. But I must say, this will not benefit your cause in anyway " Naruto said. Yamamoto shunpo'ed in front of him as they both clashed swords.

"You talk to much Naruto. Like I said you are still too young to be able to stand toe to toe with me" Yamamoto says as he appeared behind him and waved his sword as a wave of hot fire was shot towards Naruto.

"Your fire will never hope to touch me as long as you keep throwing it at that speed. Try harder head captain" Naruto said as he dodged the fire and appear in front of Yamamoto. Already seeing him land, Yamamoto lunges with a forward strike. Naruto parries the sword with the flick of his wrist as he circled the sword around into another direction.

As Naruto saw the sword go away from the line of strike, his hand was held upside down as he moved it back towards his chest cutting Yamamoto wrists that held the sword. Just as he was about to pull all the way back Yamamoto grabs his right arm, on the forearm. Yamamoto tightens his grip.

"Well now what are you going to do now? If you plan on striking, then tell what makes you so sure this is my real arm? Let alone the real me? Surely you know the effects of my sword." Naruto said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"This was the same tactic I used with Sosuke Aizen. The way you cut me with your blade told me that is the real you. I can feel your reiastu. I will end this match here Naruto" Yamamoto says as he brought his sword up.

"Foolish" Naruto said with a smile as Yamamoto went for the incapacitating blow.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu" Naruto said as his body became glass and shattered.

Naruto was already behind him. He brought his sword up intending to slice the junction between the shoulder and neck. As Naruto was about to bring his sword down, the only image he remembered was Yamamoto's haori as his world turned black...

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up, he saw nothing but white. Getting up he saw that he didn't have his sword. Looking around he remembered this mindscape as he was already here at one point.

"Well, this is a surprise. Why am I here Hogyoku-sama?" Naruto asked. He then heard a deep voice chuckling.

"Well it's nice to see you as well Naruto. The reason why you are here pertains to the plans you have with your village. I would like to discuss them with you." The Hogyoku said.

"You had to bring me here during a fight? Certainly this could have waited til I had time to meditate or sleep. So I ask again why did you bring me here?" Naruto said.

"I can see the future of your plans Naruto. I felt it was urgent as I saw something in it you should be aware of." The Hogyoku says. Naruto was silent as the Hogyoku took that as a clue to explain.

"Being the Hogyoku, I materialize your deepest desires as you already know. But being able to make your deepest desires come true, I can also look to see where they head." The Hogyoku explained.

"I see, and what did you see when it came to my deepest desire?" Naruto asked.

"Your plans to become the strongest person and have the strongest village in all of the elemental nations will fail regardless of your strength" The Hogyoku said. Naruto's eyes grew slightly big as it returned to his normal stoic face.

"I see. Curious, what do you think I must do then?" Naruto asks.

"You must start to plan accordingly Naruto. You first must start with your betrayal of the village. You see, the reason Sosuke Aizen was almost able to eliminate the Gotei 13 was that he was always two steps ahead." The Hogyoku responded. Naruto sat there for a moment.

"Interesting. But why should I believe you?" Naruto said.

"Ah yes you could choose to not believe me but tell me Naruto do you know why you keep suffering those miniature headaches?" The Hogyuku said. This caught Naruto's attention.

"Yes I see that has gotten your attention. I am inside of you Naruto. I know what you feel and I know what you do. With my help you can make sure that your plans or set in stone so you will never have to face failure." The Hogyoku said.

"What is it in for you? I have trouble believing something as powerful as you would reach out to help someone like me" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes, as I said before, I see and know what you do. I am very familiar with your childhood Naruto. You, coupled in with how you lived your life interests me to no end." The Hogyoku said. Naruto stood there for a moment contemplating.

"_The way the Hogyoku is putting it's words together, it seems it's waiting for a something to happen if I do agree to to us working together. Well, we shall see later on what happens_" Naruto thought.

"You still haven't told me why I have been suffering headaches. I presume it's your doing" Naruto says. The Hogyoku chuckles.

"Not me exactly. As you merged with my powers and began to use them, like healing your mom, removing the seal on the purple haired women and using it in battle, it causes side effects." The Hogyoku said.

"Side effects? Like the headache." Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes like the headache Naruto" It said. "Will I suffer anything else and will it worsen?" Naruto asked.

"For now I couldn't tell you" The Hogyoku said.

"_So_ _I was right_" Naruto thought as he took in the tone of which it said it.

"I desire to be able to make me and my village the strongest in all of the elemental nations so I can protect those precious to me. It is your will of the Hogyoku to follow that?" Naruto said out loud.

"Yes, if that is your deepest desire, I shall grant it." The Hogyoku said.

"Very well I will agree to your help. I will begin to brainstorm what I can do with Konoha. I shall meet you back in here tonight" Naruto said as he begin to fade out of the white mindscape. As he left the Hogyoku began to chuckle.

"Your real test begins now Naruto. Show me you are the right master this time" The Hogyoku said.

**Squad 4 Barracks**

Leaving his mindscape, Naruto opens his eyes to see a ceiling. Making a feel of where he is, he slowly moved his hands around and felt soft linens. Sitting up, he sees that he is in the squad 4 barracks as their are beds and medical instruments around. He would of have examined his surroundings further if it wasn't for the fact he was attacked by two figures.

"Omfph!" Naruto found himself being smothered. He looked at the source as he was directly staring into two cleavages of breasts.

"Naruto-kun! Your awake!" Rangiku said as she smothered him further into her chest. Not being one to be outdone, Yoruichi grabbed Naruto's head and put it deeper into her chest.

"Naruto-kun I'm so glad your awake as well!" Yoruichi said. Rangiku glared at Yoruichi as she saw what she did. Yoruichi stuck her tongue out as they started to have a tug of war of Naruto.

A tug of war to determine whose cleavage Naruto's head would be in.

"Um Rangiku-chan, Yoruichi-chan?" Orihime piped in.

"I think Naruto-kun is suffocating" Orihime said as she pointed her finger to his face. Rangiku and Yoruichi looked down to see Naruto was rapidly losing color in his face.

"I hope you are not doing anything that is jeopardizing the health of my patient" A voice said from the door. Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at the person and saw Unohana offering them that smile they promised death if they so much talked back. They both immediately let go and jumped back. Naruto was taking deep breaths trying to regain oxygen.

"As much as I love being smothered by you girls, I please ask you both to take it easy" Naruto said reeling in his breath. The two girls only scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Rangiku-chan. What happened with my match with the head captain?" Naruto said to her.

She looked at him and put a finger on her chin as she looked up. "Well let see.."

**Flashback**

"_Foolish" Naruto said with a smile as Yamamoto went for the incapacitating blow. _

_Yamamoto heard this as he turned around to see Naruto strike him. Yamamoto was about to react until he saw Naruto drop. His sword dropped as did Naruto as he laid on the ground. Yamamoto was at first surprised at the turn of events. Seeing that he didn't get up, he knelled down to check if he was alive. Putting two fingers on his neck he felt a steady pulse. Yamamoto sighed. _

"_I wonder what has happened to you boy" Yamamoto said. _

"_I guess this match is over" Yamamoto said as he deactivated his wall of fire and shikai. As the fire disappeared they saw Yamamoto standing, sheathing his zanpakuto. Looking beside him they saw a body with a mop of blond hair connected to it laying on the ground. Realization struck as they all knew who it was. Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime's eyes widened. _

"_Naruto-kun!" They all shouted._

_Rangiku and Yoruichi quickly shunpo'ed their way over there as Orihime ran to catch up to them. As they reached him, both Rangiku and Yoruichi took his head in their laps. _

"_Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Rangiku said frantically. Yoruichi started running her hand through his hair. She felt compelled for some reason to do that, an action she never anticipated. _

"_Head captain, what happened?" Yoruichi asked. Orihime arrived seconds later as she saw Naruto. _

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Orihime said as she walked over to him. She could see the mild bruises and cuts. _

"_Should I use Soten Kisshun?" Orihime asked ready to heal Naruto. _

"_I don't think that is necessary" Unohana said as she appeared before them. She looked at Yamamoto. _

"_Head captain, could you kindly fill me in on what happened?" Unohana asked. _

"_It seems young Naruto he was about to strike me, but he fainted before he could" Yamamoto said. Unohana nodded. _

"_I see, I think it would be best if we brought him to the squad 4 barracks to rest. You shall accompany us as well head captain so I can tend to your wounds" Unohana said. Knowing arguing with her was not a wise idea, he merely nodded his head as they walked to the barracks. _

_As they settled Naruto into a bed, all three of the girls took a seat beside him, watching him. Unohana saw this as she merely smiled. She turned her attention to Yamamoto as she began to heal his cuts. Unohana was surprised as she looked at the cuts, some ranged from mild to deep cuts. _

_Not only that but they were almost perfect to hitting major points in the body. As she finished with him, Yamamoto put the upper half of his haori back on. _

"_Captain Unohana, please send Naruto to me as soon as he wakes up" With a nod from Unohana, Yamamoto walked out of the barracks._

**Flashback End**

"And that's about it" Rangiku said as she was finished explaining.

"I see, so I'm guessing the head captain would like to see me now?" Naruto said as he looked at Unohana. She nodded.

"Yes he does Naruto-san." Unohana says.

"Please, call me Naruto or Naruto-kun" He said flashing her a smile to which she blushed. "Very well Naruto-kun. I shall accompany you as well." Unohana said with a smile.

"We will come too Naruto-kun!" Rangiku said. Naruto looked at them as Yoruichi and Orihime nodded.

"Very well, lets get this done. Unohana-san, where are my clothes and zanpakuto?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Ah yes, there are right there Naruto-kun. Your zanpakuto is against the wall by it as well" Unohana said as she pointed at the hanger next to his bed. With a nod, Naruto got up, oblivious to the hungry stares he was receiving. As he got up, he was only in boxers. Walking over to the hangers, he picked them up and looked at the women.

Rangiku was drooling as she was eying his body, Yoruichi could only lick her lips while Orihime was sporting a rather deep blush, as for Unohana, she averted her gaze while blushing as well. Naruto gave a small chuckle as he put his clothes back on. He picked up his zanpakuto and securely put on his waist.

"Shall we leave?" Naruto said to the girls who were still in their dream like gazes. Rangiku was the first to snap out of it.

"Right!" She said as she latched on to his arm. Yoruichi latched on to the other one as well as they began to walk. Naruto looked backed at Orihime and smiled as he motioned her to come near them. Orihime smiled as she got in front of them as they began to walk.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan. Can you hear me?_" Naruto asked.

"**We can and why the hell did you do that huh!? Do you know how worried we were!? Kyoka-chan especially!?**" Akane said. In the background you can hear slight sniffles. Naruto became saddened at hearing that, he loved his girls more than anything.

"_Kyoka-chan I'm sorry. I didn't know the Hogyoku was going to do that again_" Naruto said as he remembered the first time it happened with his mom.

'_I-It's okay Naruto-kun, its just it reminded us of the time when we thought you died._' Kyoka said sniffling.

"**So its the Hogyoku's fault again huh? Why am I not surprised. What did it want?**" Akane asked.

"_He wanted to speak to me about the issue of leaving Konoha. I also told me about the headaches as well._" Naruto said. Akane raised her eyebrow.

"**Why would he want to know about that? And why do you keep getting headaches?**" Akane asked.

"_I'm not sure Aka-chan, although I suspect he has ulterior motives, we can only wait and see. As for my headaches, it seems its a side effect using the power of the Hogyoku. When I asked to elaborate any further about it, he was very vague in his responses which furthers my belief that he is waiting for something to happen._" Naruto said.

'_What do you think the Hogyoku is planning Naruto-kun?_' Kyoka asked. Naruto sighed.

"_As of now it is unclear, but like I said, I feel that he is expecting something to happen. Whether it is today, next week or the following months I'm not certain. I will have to be aware what happens to me in these next few months._" Naruto said.

"**Why do you say that Naruto-kun?**" Akane asked.

"_If it is anything to go by, these headaches might only be the start. Who knows what comes next_" Naruto responded. '_Well what ever what happens we will be here by your side Naruto-kun as your wives_' Kyoka said.

"**And lovers**" Akane finished.

Naruto smiled. "_Kami is lucky to have blessed me with two beautiful loving women. I cant say how lucky I am to have you two as my best friends and lovers._" Naruto said honestly. Akane and Kyoka blushed.

'_Naruto-kun_' Kyoka said as she blushed by his honesty.

"**You know just what to say you little flatterer.**" Akane said with a blush. Naruto chuckled.

"_The truth is only reserved for my girls. And believe when I say you two are amazing, along with the rest of the girls_" Naruto said.

"**Love you**" Both Akane and Kyoka said. "_Love you too Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan_" Naruto said.

**Captain Assembly Hall**

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the captains hall. Opening the door, Unohana takes her place in the line up. Naruto see's the captains the exact same order they were when he first arrived. Rangiku and Yoruichi unlatched from his arms as they moved back to let Naruto focus on the task at hand. Seeing Rangiku and Yoruichi unlatch from Naruto's arm, Shunsui only sighed.

"I don't know how you do it Naruto" He said to which Naruto only smirked. Yamamtoto opened his eyes as he set his gaze on Naruto. Feeling the gaze, Naruto looked directly at Yamamoto.

"This meeting is now in session. First off Naruto, I would like to ask what happened after you activated the effects of Kyoka Suigestu" Yamamoto asked. Naruto looked at him silently for a bit.

"It seems I was pulled into the mindscape of the Hogyoku" Naruto said. Yamamoto raises his eyebrow.

"Explain" He said. "Very well, I am able to talk to the Hogyoku As it is it's own entity" Naruto said. The captains let out a small gasp. They didn't know that the Hogyoku did indeed have its own spirit similar to their zanpakuto's.

"I see, that is why you had fainted. What did it want and why at that time of our battle?" Yamamoto asked. Seeing how there was no harm in answering he responded.

"It was quite vague in the responses to my questions, but it involved certain matters of the village I live in." Naruto said. Seeing that as a reasonable response he nodded.

"As you should know Naruto, due to you blacking out, this means that you have lost this match as we now have to decided a consequence for you" Yamamoto said surprising all the captains. However Naruto reminded stoic as ever.

"It seems you don't remember as to why I challenged all the captains in the first place. The battles were to prove that I held none of Aizen-sensei's ideals in terms of power" Naruto said.

"But what have you done to prove this Naruto? Your powers were very similar to Aizen when he fights. What can you say that will make us believe you wont be like Aizen and use Kyoka Suigestu to try and destroy the Soul Society?" Yamamoto said.

"Did you ever wonder why I restrained the captains with kido in the first place?" Naruto asked randomly. Some raised their eyebrows. It was then Soi Fon spoke up.

"Yes why did you do that Naruto? Sparring matches aren't meant to restrain your partners at all" Soi Fon said. Everyone wondered this as well, except for Komamura and Shunsui. It was then Shunsui spoke up.

"To answer your question, that _was_ his way of proving to us that Aizen and him were different. In battle and speech yes, but to when it came to his abilities no. He didn't discard his morals and ethics when it came to giving us a fair battle. It was actually the opposite" Shunsui said. Every captain was now looking at Naruto, as they were lowly beginning to understand.

"If I truly was like Aizen-sensei, I would have cut you all down with one strike without batting an eyelash. It all would have been very easy to do so." Naruto added in.

"Exactly, but Naruto decided to only restrain us and leave us with little injuries. Or when had no other option at least." Shunsui said as he looked Kenpachi. Naruto then looked at Shunsui as he finished.

"I see, so you already had it figured out" Naruto said to him. Shunsui only smiled as he nodded.

"As soon as I saw your encounter with the captain of squad two, I began to realize it" Shunsui with a laugh. Soi Fon one the other hand slightly blushed as she remembered how Naruto got her to surrender.

"Yes, when Shunsui over here told me to watch it more intently, I started to see your intentions lied." Jushiro said as he looked at Naruto.

"Question though, Naruto" Naruto turned his attention to the squad ten captain who spoke up.

"Why didn't you take any of the matches seriously. I can understand when you were trying to prove to us you and Aizen were not alike in terms of ideals but why not us? We aren't regular opponents, we are captains of the Gotei 13." Toshiro said. Naruto looked at some of the captains who were wondering as well as he turned back to Toshiro.

"There was simply no need as this was a sparring match. Merely a demonstration. If this was any another match, you all would have been cut down. I could have simply ended your lives if I so wished too." Naruto said with a smirk. All of the captains slightly flinched looking at his smirk since what he said could be true. It was then Yamamoto's voice got everyone's attention.

"Yes, watching the battle I have came to that conclusion as well" Yamamoto said. Everyone looked at Yamamoto confused.

"I see, which is why you told me not to use any restraining kido in the beginning of our battle." Naruto said.

"Yes I really wanted to see your skills. But like I said before, since you became unconscious during our battle you lost." Yamamoto announced. As Naruto was about to retort, he was cut off.

"However, seeing the true nature of your intentions I will let the captains here decide" Yamamoto says. To all the captains this was something new. Yamamoto was usually very strict when It came to important matters like this. It's a first he would leave a decision such as this to them.

"Please raise your hands if you think Naruto's powers are not a danger to Soul Society" Yamamoto said. Instantly Shunsui and Jushiro shot there hands up. Followed by Shinji, Unohana and Gin. Toshiro rose his hand, after him came Kensei. Surprisingly, Byakuya and Komamura rose their hands as well. Kenpachi gave him a grin.

"I'll raise my hand if only you promise me a rematch Naruto" Kenpachi said. Naruto gave him a knowing smirk as Kenpachi raised his hand. Mayuri looked at Naruto before raising his hand. You can tell the gleam in his eye held different intentions for him. Naruto lastly looked at Soi Fon who had yet to raise her hand. Naruto gave her a knowing smirk.

"Soi-chan, what do you say?" Naruto said smoothly as he looked at her. His gaze was a little to much for her as every time she looked at him, she was reminded of the battle. She slowly raised her hand as she still looked away.

If you looked closely you could see a small smile on Yamamoto face at what he saw in terms of the decision. But as quickly as he smiled, it faded away a second after.

"It seems the thirteen court guard squads agree with my decisions as well. We shall not consider you or your power a threat to Soul Society. This is final!" Yamamoto said as he slammed his cane. Most of the captains smiled at the head captains decision. They truly believed Naruto was a decent guy.

It was then Rangiku jumped on Naruto's back much to Yoruichi and Orihime's slight irk.

"Alright this calls for a celebration! Come on Naruto-kun! Let go back to the barracks, all of you are free to come as well" Rangiku said as she began to drag Naruto out of the assembly hall.

"Wait for us Rangiku-chan!" Orihime said as she ran to catch up wit them. Yoruichi followed as well not wanting to get left behind. Jushiro let out a chuckle at their attitudes. Shunsui gave a depressed sigh.

"I still cant believe he bagged three of the hottest women in the Seireitei" Jushiro only chuckled.

"Why don't we join them?" Jushiro asked. Shunsui nodded.

"Thought you would never ask" He said as they began to walk to the squad 10 barracks.

While Rangiku was latched on to his arm, Naruto was a little relived that this was over and done with. He began to think how everyone was doing back in Konoha. In truth, he already missed everyone. He just hoped they were all okay and enjoying themselves.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

All was good in the village. The sun was shining, business was good and the kids were playing as usual. Well not everyone was feeling good at this moment. You see, at this moment you can see someone acquainted with the ground.

"K-Kushina-chan, j-just let me explain wh.." That was all that came out of the person's mouth as Kushina punched the person in the face as he just stood up, sending him flying towards the ground. Many people would have been shocked to see what was happening, but once they saw the persons face, they resumed their daily duties as it seemed this was a regular occurrence from time to time when he was in the village.

"Alright Jiarya, I'll give you 30 seconds to explain" Kushina said as she walked over to him and picked him up by his collar.

You see, after Sarutobi told Jiarya that Kushina was alive he demanded an explanation. He explained to Jiarya that Danzo was keeping her in the hospital in hope of turning her into a weapon. Naturally Jiarya was angry but grateful to hear she was alive. He demanded Sarutobi to tell him where she was. Reluctantly Sarutobi refused at first, but Jiarya seemed intent on talking to her.

Sarutobi finally gave in as he told him she was in the Namikaze estate. Without a word he left. As he arrived and knocked on the door. Jiarya was greeted by a beautiful girl by the name of Kin, when he asked for Kushina, Kin called her to the door. Asking who it was, Kin told her. As soon as Kushina came to the front, Jiarya was greeted with a punch to the face. Which leads them to there current situation now.

"W-Well you see Kushina-chan, I.." Kushina interrupted him.

"Let me guess, you had a spy network to run. I understand but what I don't understand is that when you were in the village you didn't have the decency to once talk to him or get to know him. You know the life of a Jinchuriki, we even gave you the tittle of being his godfather for goodness sakes!" Kushina said. Jiarya held his head down as what she said was true.

"Let me guess again where you were when you were in Konaha, you were spying on the girls in the bathhouses. Am I correct?" Kushina asked as she tightens her grip on him. Jiarya slightly winced.

"Well.." Jiarya trailed off as he was punched again sending him forward into a building. Jiarya hit the ground as he was seeing stars. Kushina straightened her clothes as she turned around.

"You have a lot of making up to do to Naruto-kun when he comes back Jiarya. I hope he is more caring then I was" She said as she walked away. Jiarya who snapped out of it looked up from where he was lying down and saw something that made his day.

"Well hello there. Perfectly shaped, no hair, glistening in the heat. An image of perfection" Jiarya said as he held back a nosebleed.

It seemed, Jiarya landed in between a girls legs when Kushina punched him. What made it more interesting was he got punched into a bathhouse. The girl was only holding a towel as she looked down.

"Hentai!" The girl yelled in horror as she stomped on Jiarya's face while the rest of the girls in there joined her. It was clear to say, he took that beating with a smile on his face.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was currently in her compound sweating as she was in the courtyard. Her clothes were slightly ripped and she was sporting some bruises. Hinata was regaining her breath as she begun to think about Naruto. It was a couple days since Naruto left. She missed him and was only awaiting for his arrival. Before he left, he spent some days with the girls. Including Hinata.

On that day they spent together, it seemed her infatuation grew for him even more as they talked about a lot of things that day when they were together. He complemented her with the match she had with Neji along with her battle skills. She almost fainted when Naruto put an arm around her as he gave her words of encouragement about getting better. It was then she managed to talk to Akane one day when she was looking for Naruto. It all changed from there.

**Flashback**

_Hinata walked up to the Namikaze estate. She knocked on the door hoping to see if she could spend more time with Naruto seeing how their semi date was amazing. When the door finally opened she was greeted to Akane. _

"_H-Hi Akane-chan, I wondering if Naruto was here?" Hinata asked. _

"_I'm afraid not Hinata-chan, it seems he is spending time with Anko-chan today. Why don't you come inside though? I can get you some tea" Akane said. Hinata nodded meekly as she went inside. As she sat down Akane had already came back to the couch area with tea . She poured some for Hinata and herself. For a moment there was silence between them as they were drinking their tea. _

_Akane was giving her subtle looks. She know Hinata could be one of the strongest kunoichi if she would just be more confident. Hinata to was giving her subtle looks as well. She remembered Naruto saying this was one of his wives, if she had to be honest, her beauty was intimidating. She was worried how she would stack up to her. Akane then broke the silence _

"_Hinata-chan, I want to know something" Akane asked. Hinata looked her a little nervous as she nodded. _

"_Do you like Naruto-kun?" Akane asked. Hinata almost spit out her tea when she heard this. She blushed as she thought about it. Seeing this Akane only smirked. _

"_I want you to know Hinata-chan that Naruto needs women in his life who are strong and confident. He needs women who can love him and protect him as well. If your going to ever have a chance with him, you need to show not only him but us as well that you are strong" Akane said. Hinata looked down a she knew where she was leading at. Even though Naruto, along withher self Ino trained together, it seemed it wasn't enough, she knew it as well no matter how many times Naruto complemented her. She was broken out of her thoughts when Akane spoke again. _

"_I know you can be a strong kunoichi Hinata-chan, you just need to believe in yourself. Naruto leaves for the Soul Society in a couple days. You can take this time to become stronger, so next time you see him, you can show him your strength. All you need to do is believe in yourself" Akane said softly. Hinata looked at her with awe in her eyes. _

_She was right, she need to be strong not only for herself but for Naruto if she were to have a chance with him. Naruto always told her, and now Akane told her as well that she can become a strong kunoichi. She just had to believe. She immediately stood up and looked at Akane. _

"_Thank you Akane-chan, but there are matters I must attend too" Hinata said confidently as she bowed and left. Akane smirked as she saw that she accomplished what she needed to do. "Its all up to you now Hinata-chan" Akane thought._

**End of Flashback**

As Hinata finally regained her breath she looked at her two sparring partners. She activated her Byukugan.

"Again" Hinata said forcefully as she got into her gentle fist stance.

The two sparring partners looked at each other as they gulped. They have been going for a good couple of hours now.

"H-Hinata-sama, shouldn't we take a bre.." There words were cut off as she charged at them.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

Hiashi and Hanabi were watching the sparring match that her daughter was in. It seemed something triggered her to become more confident and take her training more serious a couple day ago. Initially he was shocked at first when she came up to him and demanded to teach her more.

Hiashi knew something changed when he looked into her eyes. He could now see the expression of confidence as she was not going to back down. A small smile fell upon his face as he watched his daughter dismantle the two high level sparring partners with ease.

"_My daughter, you are well on your way. I know you can do it if you just continue what your doing_" Hiashi thought with a smile.

For Hanabi she could only watch her sister in mild interest. She always beat her older sister in the sparring matches and always felt bad when she did, but now she saw her easily handling two high level partners who she thought she might have a hard time handling.

In truth, Hanabi wanted to be closer to her sister, but it seemed her father was training her so much that she never got time too. But now she saw her older sister engage in taijustu and she could truthfully say she looked much better then before.

"_Her moves are so graceful, I don't think I have ever seen her like this_" Hanabi thought. She smiled as she now thought they could train together with her sister and get to know her better.

**With Ino**

Ino was at the training ground where there team would occasionally meet. She was sitting down as sweat rolled off her forehead. After her match with Sakura in the preliminaries she was disappointed in herself with the results. She knew she was better then her. She knew her training needed to increase.

Naruto reassured her when they spent time but she still wanted to prove not only to Naruto but to herself she can improve even more and get better. After spending time with Naruto she got an idea of how training should be. Being motivated by the loss, she went to her father Inoichi and demanded to teach her more of their clan techniques along with other justu's.

Inoichi was shocked at the sudden change, he knew she was training but it seemed she wanted to do more and she really wanted to push herself. Not being able to say no to his princess and liking the idea he agreed and began giving her scrolls for the clan techniques. She also began to learn earth jutsu's as well. It seemed she had an affinity for it.

Ino got up as she prepared herself to go through the earth justi's she learned from the scrolls that her dad gave her.

"I will show Naruto-kun I am strong. I refuse to be at the same level as forehead!" Ino said as she began running through hand signs.

**With Kurenai, Anko & Yugao**

As the Chunnin Exams were in a few weeks and only one of her students was in it she decided to take a break in one of the bath houses as Shino was busy learning more from his clan. As Kurenai stepped into the bath and sighed happily as the warm water hit her skin.

"This feels amazing" Kurenai said as she stepped all the way in.

"At least wait for us Kure-chan" A voice said. Looking to her left she see's Anko accompanied by Yugao.

"Hey Anko-chan, Yugao-chan" Kurenai said. Anko and Yugao discarded their robes as there toned and well shaped bodies were in plain view. Any man could of died happy witnessing the ice queens of Konoha nude, and all in one place. They stepped in and smiled as they dropped the rest of their bodies down.

"Man this feels good" Anko said as she sighed.

"I agree as well" Yugao said.

"You know I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing" Anko said. Both girls looked at her and smiled.

"So do I. I miss him a lot" Kurenai said.

"As do I. Him and his beautiful face, and his body that like a god shaped, and.."

"Okay Yugao-chan we get it!" Kurenai yelled getting a little hot thinking about her blonde. Anko smirked as she saw this.

"So how far have you gotten with him?" Anko asked with a grin. Kurenai blushed as she thought back to when she gave him his jacket. She remembered Naruto and her performing the sexual act. It was filled with not only with lust, but love as well. Kurenai smirked.

"Me and Naruto-kun have gone all the way for your information" Kurenai said. What was meant as joke turned into something serious between the two. Anko and Yugao's jaw dropped.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" They both screamed. Kurenai kept her smirked.

"Well you guys asked" She said innocently. They both grew tick marks.

"And when did you guys do this?" Yugao asked slightly irritated.

"Well it was when he came looking for coat that he let me borrow. I told him to follow me at my apartment. As I handed him his coat, I confessed my love to him as did he and things lead to another and we had great passionate sex" Kurenai said with a smile.

"So Kure-chan how was it? Matter of fact how big was he?" Anko asked very curious. Yugao nodded as well. Kurenai blushed deeply as she remembered it.

"He was very big. And it was amazing. He could be so dominant yet gentle. We did it on my bed, then we did on my kitchen table. I managed to orgasm so many times it was unbelievably. God hes amazing. He made me feel like a woman." Kurenai said with a far away look. She then looked at Anko and Yugao and saw them wiping away their bloody noses as they kept their huge blushes.

"That's it Naruto is mine when he gets back! I'm about to ride him to the moon and back!" Anko yelled to which Kurenai and Yugao blushed.

**With Kin & Mikoto**

Kin was in the Namikaze estate as she was watching television with Mikoto. It seemed they bonded with each other since Naruto wasn't around and she was always over. Not only that but many of the girls have gotten to know each other as well during Narito's absence. It was clear to say that they all had a mutual respect for each other.

Kin began to think about how Naruto wanted her as a personal guard. She was surprised to hear from him that only the best could be his guard, like he needed one anyways. Although it made her feel good knowing she was needed.

"I_ promise Naruto-sama, I will protect you as best as I can_" Kin thought confidently. She was excited for Naruto to come back, not only she would be able to see him but she would be able to start her training as well.

Meanwhile across from Kin, Mikoto was having thoughts about the blonde as well. She missed him as well. She slightly shivered as she remembered Naruto telling her they would go on a date. Was there a hint of a sensual tone in his voice when he said that? Mikoto shook her as she figured she was probably hearing things.

"_Hmm, I wonder what I should wear on our date. Ah I know! This is a perfect time to go shopping!_" Mikoto thought.

"Kin-chan, why don't we go shopping, just you and me. What do you say?" Mikoto said. Kin looked happy.

"Sure Mikoto-chan, I've never really gone shopping before" Kin said.

"You haven't?" Mikoto said in surprise.

Kin lowered her head. "It's hard when I was living in Oto. I didn't have that much luxuries." Kin said. Mikoto frowned. She walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well we are going to get you and I clothes. This going to be your first ever shopping trip. Lets go Kin-chan!" Mikoto said as she grabbed Kin's arm and proceeded to dragged her out the compound.

Kin looked at Mikoto and only smiled. She was glad to have bonded with her over the few days. She could get really used this type of life with Naruto and the girls.

"_Come back soon Naruto-sama, were all waiting_" Kin thought with a smile.

**With Haku & Mei**

Haku was walking through the village of Kirigakure. She was on her way to deliver a message to the Mizukage. She sighed as she thought back to Naruto. It has been a while since she had seen him and she was wondering if he had thought of her.

She remembered when she first meet him in wave country. She got to know how his past was. It saddened her to think someone had to endure so much. He was even nice enough to offer her and Zabuza a home here in Kiri. She couldn't help but think of that time when he kissed her hand and complemented her when they talked. Being on the run with Zabuza, she never really used to being complimented at all.

It saddened her she didn't get to talk to him more. But she decided when they would meet again she would make an attempt to get to know him better. Looking up she see's the Mizukage tower. Walking in, she heads straight to the Mizukage office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in" She heard. Haku walked in and proceeded to walk forward.

Mei initially was shocked to see Zabuza return to Kiri again, especially with a companion. He knew of his murderous personality. With an explanation that Naruto had sent them, she immediately took them in seeing how she trusted Naruto's word and that he was a former seven swordsman of the mist.

They began to talk as to why he was here, and with an explanation Zabuza gave her she agreed for them to stay here for a while. Zabuza mentioned Naruto's plans to Mei seeing how they have been acquainted and it seemed that she already knew and gave them the choice to stay here or move to the village when it emerges. Asking for time to think, she agreed to it.

Mei set her eyes on Haku, she got to know the women a little and felt a small connection to her. Her back story was something she could defiantly relate too. Anyways, snapping out of her thoughts Haku hands her a note.

"Mizukage-sama, I have a letter, and it seems its from Konoha" Haku said. Mei raised her eyebrows as she looked at it. Taking it from Haku, she unrolled it and looked it. Her curious face turned into a huge grin.

"Haku-chan, I want you and Zabuza to prepare for travel. Notify, Chojuo and Ao as well" Mei said. Haku nodded.

"Of course Mizukage-sama. Where are we going?" She asked. Mei lowered the paper and looked at Haku.

"Konohagakure for the Chunnin Exams" Mei said. Haku's eyes widened, she then smiled.

"Of course" Haku said as she left quickly with a bright smile.

"_I finally get to see you again Naruto-kun._" Haku thought.

Meanwhile Mei was laid back on her chair with a grin. She began to think of her blonde that she couldn't wait to see again. Oh the endless teasing, and maybe sexual activities that might ensue. She hugged herself like a lovesick girl with a huge crush. With a happy sigh she got up and looked out the village.

"_Oh just you wait Naruto-kun. Just you wait_" Mei thought.

**With Temari**

Temari was walking through the village of Konoha. She was bored as she was always locked in the hotel with only her two brothers. She did admit she was a little afraid of her younger red headed brother. Even as cold and somewhat evil as he was, she still couldn't help but worry about him.

Deep inside she deeply cared for him along with Kankuro. She just wished she could help Gaara. Her thoughts drifted back to the blonde at the preliminaries. His flirtatious personality was very refreshing. She known in Suna for being a strong kunoichi and not a lot of men talked to her because of that and being that Gaara was a little on the mad side as well.

She wished she could have bumped into him now but she probably figured he was training. But for what? His skills were top notch, way above what a gennin should be. But the way he showcased his power, it interested her, someone who could be strong yet look so handsome. She had to get to know him more.

"_I will find you Naruto, and we will get to know each other more._" Temari thought.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was panting as he was in the Uchiha compounds. With his Sharingan active, he was reeling in his breath as he was in the training field after performing a justu. He thought back to the match in the preliminaries. He felt frustrated that he had to really on this mark Oroichmaru gave him, but the power it granted him didn't bother _that_ much at all now that he thought about it. He rubbed the mark on his neck. He then heard about the match with Naruto and Rock Lee from some jonin he was walking by.

When he asked Kakashi about it, he was seething inside. He really wanted to know why he had that much power, but then he heard about his sword. He became interested in his sword, from what he heard, it performed some type of power genjustu. Sasuke thought with his Sharingan combined, he would be unstoppable and finally kill Itachi. Maybe he can talk to the council about obtaining his sword.

"Sasuke, lets go to a different area, I think it's time I taught you one of my special moves. It's going to require a bigger space." The voice said.

Sasuke stood straight up and saw Kakashi reading his orange book. Closing it he walked towards Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke smirked at the prospect of learning a possibly high ranked justu.

"_Hopefully this help him steer away from using that mark. I wonder how Naruto is doing as well. Hopefully is training is going okay._" Kakashi thought as they shinshun'ed away.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Soul Society**

**1st Division Training Field**

It's been a couple days after the mini celebration at the squad 10 barracks. Naruto asked the head captain if he can stay in Soul Society to refreshing and learn more about the shinigami arts. Yamamoto agreed and let him learn from some of the captains.

Wanting to sharpen his zanjustu skills, he trained with no other then the squad 11 captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Naruto figured out although he doesn't utilize much of the shinigami skills, his swordsmanship was possibly thee best he had faced. He also increased his strength in kido as well.

He could be found right now in the training court yard's practicing. His ability grew higher as he was able to cast low to mid level along with high level kido's with even more power then before despite abandoning the incantation.

Yamamoto agreed to oversee his few days of training with kido after convincing Yamamoto that he still needed work. In truth, the head captain was curious as to the capacity of Naruto's kido abilities which is why he agreed. After a few days, Yamamoto can defiantly say he was impressed. Naruto finally finished his last training session for the day.

"Well head captain what do you think?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto opened his eyes from his usual slits.

"Your power in kido has defiantly improved. I can say I have nothing left to teach as your techniques are near to perfection." Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Thank you for the opportunity head captain. I will see you later" Naruto said as he walked away. Yamamoto only eyed his walking form.

"_He will certainly become something extraordinary. Especially in his world_" Yamamoto thought

**Squad 10 Barracks**

Naruto made his way to the squad 10 barracks. He sat down as saw Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime relaxing. Yoruichi and Orihime decided to stay with him for a few days in the Soul Society. They were both very interested in the blonde.

And there infatuation grew even greater the more they stuck around him. Rangiku on the other hand started to feel her self become more attached to him as the days go by. She had never felt this before for any man. It scared her just a little. But she knew she had to push further to really know what she was feeling.

Naruto sat down as he just came back from his training. "Hey Naruto-kun, how was training?" Rangiku asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"It was good, it seems the head captain can teach me all that he can." Naruto said.

"I still cant believe he even agreed to oversee your training in kido. So what are you going to do now?" Rangiku asked. It was then Yoruichi jumped up from the couch.

"Oh I know! I can teach you hakuda!" Yoruichi said.

"Yes that can be an option. I still have a few weeks before I have to return. Also I believe it does need work as well" Naruto said. Naruto was a perfectionist, much like Aizen when it came to his skills.

"How good are you Yoru-chan?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi only gave him a smirk.

"Better than you Naruto-kun" Yoruichi said in a sing song voice. Naruto smiled.

"Very well, I agree to have you train me" Naruto said. Yoruichi grinned as she now thought this would be a good way to get to know him.

"Well now that your doing with training and have it planned out, why don't we drink some sake!" Rangiku said. She went to her cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sake along with four saucers. Rangiku poured some for everyone as they all then proceeded to drink it down.

After a few minutes Naruto looked over at Orihime and saw she had barely touched her cup as she was looking at the ground as if she was in deep thought.

"Orihime-chan, whats wrong?" Naruto asked in genuine concern.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard Naruto ask what was wrong. Hearing the concern in his voice only made her smile.

"Oh nothing is wrong Naruto-kun! I'm just sleepy is all." Orihime said. Being able to read people Naruto knew it was lie. Naruto got up and sat next to her which clearly surprised her.

"You can tell me Orihime-chan" Naruto said softly. It was then Yoruichi spoke for her.

"I see, stop thinking about Ichigo Orihime. It's not healthy" Yoruichi said. Orihime looked down as she knew Yoruichi was telling the truth. Naruto then put both of his arms on her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. Orihime looked at him curiously.

"Orihime-chan, I believe Yoru-chan is right. You need to start to moving on. In plus, your a very bright and beautiful girl, you will find a man out there to love you" Naruto said.

Orihime looked at him, she couldn't take it anymore she broke down and started to cry for the first time. She threw herself at Naruto as she buried her head into his chest. Naruto automatically responded as he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Rangiku and Yoruichi could only look at sadness. Orihime was such a nice girl, it broke their heart to see her like this.

After a few minutes, Orihime's crying began to lessen as she just sat there in Naruto's arms. Naruto made space between them as he used his fingers to wipe away her tears.

"Are you okay now Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile. Orihime only nodded with a smile as he withdrew herself from his arms. Orihime felt cold at the sudden loss of warmness.

"_Naruto-kun was so warm_" Orihime thought.

Naruto leaned back against the couch as he drunk his sake. Orihime suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto was surprised at first by the contact. He never knew she would be the one to initate something like that. But he just smiled as he let it happen. It was then Naruto looked at Yoruichi and Rangiku, they seemed to have pout's on there face. Naruto only raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't we beautiful too Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi asked while Rangiku nodded. Naruto softly chuckled as it seemed they didn't want to be left out of the complement he gave Orihime.

"Of course you are. You are very beautiful as well Yoru-chan" Naruto said. Yoruichi smirked. She walked up to him and took the other side as she leaned her head on his shoulder as well. Naruto smiled as looked at her mimic Orihime. He looked at Rangiku who was pouting even more.

"Rangiku-chan, your a very beautiful women too. I haven't seen anyone whose beauty strikes me like yours does" Naruto said. Rangiku giggled as she went over to him as well and sat on his lap.

Fortunately Rangiku had other plans as she grounded her butt into his crotch area. Naruto was slightly surprised at the bold action as he barely stifled a groan. He looked at Rangiku and saw she was smirking.

"You don't want to play that game Rangiku-chan" Naruto said in strained voice. Rangiku kept her smirked as she leaned in closer. She felt his junk on her butt and she could only keep her smirk as she felt him begin to get big.

"And what if I want too?" Rangiku says sensually as she grounded into him more. Orihime heard this looked away and blushed as she saw what Rangiku was doing. Yoruichi shot a glare at Rangiku wondering why she didn't think of that.

"Ah I got the perfect idea Naruto-kun!" Orihime suddenly yelled as she jumped up from the couch. Rangiku stopped her ministrations as all three of them looked at Orihime.

"For what Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked.

"For your training silly. You can come and see where I live and while your there you can train in the area below Urahara-san's store" Orihime said.

"Orihime! That's a great idea! I was wondering where I was going to train him anyways. That could be a good place. Also I'm sure Kisuke would love to meet you as well Naruto-kun" Yoruichi said.

"Kisuke?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah, he's a very old friend of mine. He's a scientist and he used to be a captain of the Gotei 13. He also invented the Hogyoku as well" Yoruichi said. Now that caught his attention. To meet the inventor. He could defiantly ask some questions.

"Really? Well I think that would work. I wouldn't mind meeting him and I can spend my last weeks training there as well" Naruto said. Orhime squealed.

"Oh you will love it Naruto-kun! I can show you around Karakura Town, I can show you my house, and we can go shopping and maybe I can make you some food! Wait, do I have red bean paste left? I hope I do, maybe I can mix that with the stew I have been wanting to make." Orihime said as she put a finger on her chin.

Rangiku and Yrouichi could only smile. "_Well at least she's back to herself_" They both thought.

Naruto could only smile at her antics. "When shall we leave?" Naruto asked them.

"In a couple days?" Yoruichi said. Rangiku jumped off Naruto's lap as he nodded.

"Right! Time to find Taicho and ask for vacation time. I can finally buy new clothes now!" Rangiku said as she went to go find Toshiro.

**A Few Days Later**

Everyone had prepared for the departure to Karakura town. Rangiku got her approve, much to Toshiro's dismay considering the paper work. But he thought it would be good to get her out so he can finish it quickly and not have to wait on her finishing it. Naruto went around to each captain and said his goodbyes as he told them he was going to train in Kankura town, for some they were sad that he was leaving while some remained indifferent. Soi Fon on the other hand was the last captain he visited and she threatened him to stay away from Yoruichi to which he only smirked at.

The head captain told him he can come back anytime he wanted to which he agreed he will in the future. After everything was set, all three of them made there way towards the huge tower were the senkaimon was located. There were members there that had face coverings with black garments and sandals. Nodding they opened the senkaimon.

"Well off to Karakura town" Rangiku said as they all walked in.

**Karakura Town**

As they stepped out of the two sliding doors, Naruto got his first look at Karakura town. They were perched in the sky as he had an overview of the city. It was nothing he had ever seen before. Everything looked so modern. There were many buildings, ranging from what looked like to be schools, homes to shopping districts. Yoruichi took note of the expression on Naruto's face.

"It's quite amazing isn't it? Venturing into another world" Yoruichi said. Naruto merely nodded.

"It is, everything in my world is to the lesser degree of this world." Naruto said.

"Well where shall we go first?" Naruto said as he took his first step down onto the ground of Karakura town behind a building. Orihime looked at him.

"We can stop by my house Naruto-kun! I've been wanting to change anyways" Orihime said. "Lead the way Orihime-chan" Naruto said.

As they stepped away from the building on to the streets of Karakura, Orihime was surprisingly sticking closer to Naruto's side during the walk. Rangiku latched on to his arm while Yoruichi was looking at the town since it had been a while since she had been in the town.

"Orihime?" The voice said. Turning around she saw someone she didn't expect to see so soon.

"Tatsuki?" Orhime said. She then looked who was beside her. There hands were intertwined.

"Kurosaki-san?" Orihime said in a whisper.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Well awkward moment about to take place. Lol. Anyways I didn't elaborate that much on the training he did on the Soul Society as his main training will take place with Yoruichi.

So how was it? Favorite, Follow the story and me. Review as well! Tell me what you think. Til next time.

TheeYellowFlash!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: New People & Training With Yoruichi

**Author's Note**: Hey guys its TheeYellowFlash! So I got a few comments from people saying that they I lied that he was godlike and they did not understand the point of him losing. Okay first of all, if you really looked at it in terms of battle prowess, it was a draw. The dude fainted, yeah technically he "lost" but the battle was a draw.

And I'll explain, look at it this way, comparing someone who had trained for almost a decade to some who had trained for only four years, who would win? Obviously the first one, I made it so Naruto could hold his own, and the dude did as I had shown. I mean as much as this is fanfiction, I also try to be as realistic as I can.

The reason why he had to hold back was to prove his reasoning to them, he had to act the part in order for them not to imprison him. Why would he show his godlike power when it would only fuel the reasoning for the Gotei 13 to keep him contained like Aizen? He had to play the part of being friendly and not a threat, not that he really isn't.

And for all you nigga's that think that because the last chapter that contained a battle wasn't really a battle and the rest will be lack lustered,then your wrong. I still have a lot more chapters to go, were probably like ¼ into the whole plot that I have planned, and that was only **one** of the major battles. I will make it clear as the chapters go by,

Naruto will utterly rape and kill the enemies he faces, you don't have to worry about him sparing people. I guess what I am trying to say is, it is not the right time yet. Although if you stick along, there will be a first death in a few chapters. I'm sorry for ranting my bros, I just wanted to make a few things clear.

Also we see Jinta and Ururu in this. As for their appearance I'm making them their pre timeskip. It just hard for me to picture them like teenagers. While there were kids, it seemed so fitting. Ururu was so cute while Jinta was like the ideal boy of his age. Yelling and thinking about sports. To me Jinta looks around 9 or 10 years old, following the logic with Ururu, she looks around 12 to 13 to me.

Also I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, I started my summer quarter at my school and it seems this is the shortest out of the 3, I guess we only have like 8 weeks compared to the 11 or 12 we usually have, so the teachers are piling on the homework and tests really fast. So between this, I'm studying or writing papers. But know I always type when I come home from school, so I'm always typing when I can. Well enough of that, here is chapter 15!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Character Thought Or Flashback"_

_'Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chapter 15: New People & Training With Yoruichi

Kurosaki-san" Orihime whispered as she looks at Ichigo and Tatuski holding hands.

Tatsuki looks at Orihime then at the people next to her. She sees two women and then a guy with blonde hair. Tatsuki widens her eyes as she lets go of Ichigo's hand and lunges at them. Tatsuki gets close enough and delivers a right hand at Naruto. Naruto looks at her and raises his two fingers, catching her fist. Ichigo and Tatsuki widen there eyes.

"W-What, h-how." she says as she backs away and glares at Naruto.

"Who are you and why the hell are you so close to Orihime! Orihime is he bothering you?" Tatsuki yelled as she faced Orihime. Orihime waves her hands in front of her.

"Oh no! Naruto-kun is not bothering me at all" She says as her hands were still waving frantically. Tatsuki looks at Orihime then Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was focusing on Ichigo. He could see a scowl on his face, it seemed he was eying Naruto, sizing him up as well.

"Well I assume your Orihime-chan's friends. I am Naruto Namikaze" Naruto says. Ichigo for some reason was till sizing him up. He felt his power, it practically radiated off of him. Although it felt familiar, like he had felt it before. Ichigo then notices two more people beside Naruto.

"Yoruichi? Rangiku?" Ichigo says in slight surprise.

"Oh hey Ichigo" Rangiku says with a wave.

"Glad for you to notice us" Yoruichi said with her hands on her hips.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have to do things in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. Rangiku put a finger on her chin.

"Well not really, Taicho gave a few days off so I can spend it with Naruto-kun here" Rangiku said as she looked at Naruto.

"You still haven't answered my question" Ichigo said a bit annoyed.

"Well we are going to take Naruto-kun here to meet Kisuke" Yoruichi says. While Ichigo and the two were conversing, Tatsuki was intently staring at Orihime. They haven't gotten time yet to talk about what happened with Ichigo and her. She felt bad as a friend taking away her crush. She wanted to make sure that they were still friends as she considered Orihime a good friend.

"Orihime" Tatuski says softly getting her attention. Orihime instantly picks up on her mood.

"It's okay Tatsuki-chan. But can we talk about it later? I really don't feel like talking about it now" Orihime said as she looked at the ground.

"Of course Orihime" Tatsuki says. Orihime then feels someone touch her cheek. He looks up and sees Naruto caressing her cheek with his finger.

"Do you want to continue to your house Orihime-chan?" Naruto said gently. Orihime smiled and nodded. Tatsuki then pushes her his hand away from her face.

"Hey why the hell are you touching Orihime like that?" Tatsuki yells.

"Eh Tatsuki-chan its fine. I actually like it" Orihime says softly towards the end. Naruto smirks as he hears this. He moves his arm back and cups her cheek. She looks up at him and begins to blush slightly.

"_Who the hell is this guy? Why is Inoue letting him do that? Although I swear this Naruto guy looks familiar_" Ichigo thought. His eyes widen. Slicked back hair with a strand in the middle, arrancar clothing, the sword.

"_A-Aizen_" Ichigo thought.

"Orihime! Yoruichi! Rangiku! Get away from him!" Ichigo yells as he lunges forward to punch him. As the fist came forward, Naruto easily caught it in his own.

"That was very slow of you. This hand belongs to me now. And I get to do what I want with it." Naruto says as he bends his wrist up.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo yells as he drops one knee to the ground. Ichigo tears his hand away from his grip and gets up the ground and lunges at Naruto who was smirking. Rangiku and Yoruichi quickly shunpo in front of Naruto. Rangiku grabs his arm while Yoruichi grabs the other.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled. Ichigo looks at Yoruichi with a glare.

"Are you blind. Aizen is right there!" Ichigo yells. Naruto's face forms into a smirk while Yoruichi and Rangiku shake their heads. They should have known this would happen.

"Ichigo calm down. It's a long story but he isn't exactly Aizen" Yoruichi said to her old student.

"Yoruichi he looks exactly like him, he has the same sword as him and he even has the same reaistu feel too!" Ichigo yelled.

"I know Ichigo, but trust me he isn't Aizen. Soul Society has even cleared him. Now if I let you go will you promise not to attack him?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo looked at her for a few moments and nodded as Yoruichi and Rangiku let go of him.

"What do you mean Soul Society is fine with him? He's already been there?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"That is correct Ichigo-san. Soul Society was the one who sent Rangiku-chan to search oformy existence since my reiastu is exactly like Aizen-sensei's" Naruto said.

"Aizen-sensei? That bastard got out! And he trained you?" Ichigo asked getting more worried by the moment.

"I see your distress Ichigo-san. Let me clear up a few things. One Aizen-sensei was not a bastard, it would be wise to refrain from any insults as I treasured him dearly. Two he did train me in the shinigami arts, I'm not even of this world. But after going to Soul Society with Rangiku-chan they are fine with my existence even if I am a spitting image of my sensei" Naruto said.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. "_How the hell is Soul Society fine with this? Aizen was one of the greatest criminals ever? If he was trained by Aizen he was must be as powerful. But then again it seems Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi are all very comfortable with him. Why is that?_" Ichigo thought.

"I believe we have other matters to attend to. Orihime-chan?" Naruto says snapping Ichigo out of thoughts. Orihime who was watching the scene looked at Naruto and made an O with her mouth.

"Right! We have many places to go. Lets continue to my house" Orihime said. Naruto smiles and held his arm out.

"Well shall we?" Naruto says. Orihime slightly blushes and takes hold of his arm. Naruto holds out his arm for Yoruichi and Rangiku as well. They both look at each other as they rush to take his only arm. Ichigo was about to say something until they froze as both and Tatsuki felt a spiritual pressure. "_Its so heavy_" They both thought.

"As I said Ichigo-san, we have maters to attend too. Also if you ever hurt Orihime-chan again, you will have to deal with me" Naruto says as he looks back. Tatsuki stiffened, a motion everyone saw. Ichigo had a look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean hur.." Naruto flexed his spiritual pressure bringing them both to their knees. They were both trying struggling to catch their breath. Yoruichi and Rangiku could only look at them and sigh. They knew Naruto became to care deeply for not only them but Orihime as well. All four of them continued their journey to Orihime's house while Naruto held a smirk.

"**You know Naruto-kun, your harem just keeps growing and growing**" Akane said with a giggle referring to Orihime. Naruto only sighed.

"_You know Aka-chan, I cant help that all the pretty girls are attracted to me. But I'm lucky I got you two and the rest of the girls_" Naruto said. Akane and Kyoka blushed.

"**Naruto-kun when can I permanently materialize and be with you on the outside?**" Akane asked.

'_Yeah me too Naruto-kun. We want to sleep with you and be with you everywhere too._' Kyoka said with a pout. Naruto only sighed.

"_I promise you guys, once the village is established you can roam free. Just have a little more patience okay?_" Naruto said. He could both hear their sighs.

"**Okay Naruto-kun**" The said in unison. Naruto smiled. "_Good, I love you both._" Naruto said.

"**We love you too!**" They both yelled to which he mentally chuckled.

As Naruto's group was already well away from them, they both got up from the pressure, Tatsuki and Ichigo could only look at each other.

"What the hell is his problem? Tatsuki-chan, what the hell did he mean if I ever hurt Inoue again?" Ichigo said. Tatsuki sighed as she straightened herself out. She knew he had to tell Ichigo of Orihime's crush, well ex crush from the looks of it.

"Come on Ichigo, I have to explain some things to you" Tatsuki said as she helped Ichigo up.

**With The Group**

The group was silent as they trudged their way to Orihime's house. Orihime didn't know that the encounter would turn out like that. Especially with Naruto and Ichigo. Although she did wonder why she felt more concerned for Naruto's well being then Ichigo's. She usually was the one to worry about Ichigo. Rangiku and Yoruichi were thinking about what happened as well.

They had hoped nothing like that were to happen, but it couldn't be avoided since Naruto did look like Aizen and no one knew the specifics. Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when Orihime spoke up. "Naruto-kun" Orihime said. Naruto turns his head to the side as he looked at her.

"T-Thank you for standing up for me like that." Orihime said softly. Naruto's gaze softened as he cupped her cheek.

"Orihime-chan, someone as beautiful as you deserves it" Naruto said. Orihime could only blush as she averted his gaze. After a few minutes walking they finally reached Orihime's place. It looked like a regular apartment and it seemed not a lot of people occupied the complex. Orihime turned around to face them.

"Well guys this my apartment. Although I think I should meet you guys at Urahara-san's shop, I need to clean up and do a lot of things first. And maybe I need to grocery, but maybe I should take a shower first, but what if they run out of the red bean paste at the store because I took a shower!?" Orihime said as she began rambling.

Rangiku and Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle at their friend. Naruto smiled at her rambling. "Well okay Orihime-chan. We will be there waiting for you so don't take long okay?" Rangiku said. Orihime nodded.

"Of course! See you in a bit!" She yelled.

Before she was about to run up, she paused and turned around. She lunged at Naruto and gave him a big hug. It took a second for Naruto to realize what was going on before he wrapped an arm around her. With her arms still wrapped around her she looks up.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun" Orhime said with a smile. Naruto returned the smile.

"No problem Orihime-chan" He said as she let go. She smiled and ran up the complex to get cleaned up. Naruto then looks at the girls.

"So ladies, where is this shop?" Naruto asked. Rangiku and Yoruichi immediately clinged on to both his arms and began to drag him into the direction of the shop.

**Urahara Shop**

After a few minutes of walking in Karakura, they finally arrived at this ordinary looking shop. At first Naruto noted that it wasn't anything special, but stepping closer, he can feel the spiritual energies inside.

"Well this is it Naruto-kun. Lets head inside" Yoruichi said. As they entered they saw a boy who appeared to be in his preteens. He had red hair with a white t shirt with trousers that were folded up. It looked like he was sweeping, but by the look of his face it looked like he was day dreaming. It was then a girl came into view.

"Jinta-kun, we have customers" The little girl meekly said. The girl had black hair with a purple tint in pig tails and a perpetual blush on her face. She wore a white t shirt and a pink skirt with white dots on them. Snapping out of his daydreaming he looks at the girl. He was about to yell at her until he saw a familiar figure with purple hair in the room.

"O-Oh Yoruichi. Ururu, please go get Kisuke!" Jinta said softly. Yoruichi smirked as she saw the change in attitude. She turned her head at Naruto and Rangiku with raised eyebrows.

"He used to yell and hurt that poor little girl you saw walk in here a lot. It wasn't until I talked to him myself he straightened himself out. Especially when I'm here" Yoruichi explained.

"Wow Yoruichi-chan, you sure have them parenting skills" Rangiku said jokingly. Yoruichi only scoffed.

"Ahh, why hello Yoruichi, Rangiku, and who might you be?" The man said. Everyone turned their attention to the voice. Naruto eyed the man. He was tall and lean with light blonde hair. It was messy as he had strands with framed the side of his face. He had on a brown coat with a dark green shirt sported with dark green pants. He wore wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hate. He held a fan to his face as you could only see his eyes. He was seen carrying a cane in his other hand.

"This would be Naruto-kun." Yoruichi said him. Behind the fan the man smirked.

"Naruto-kun? Since when were you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend Yoruichi?" The man said. Yoruichi blushed a little and sputtered.

"I've known you for so long and you couldn't stop by to tell an old friend? How could you Yoruichi?" The man said as he put a hand on his heart. Yoruichi grew a tick mark.

"Kisuke, shut up!" Yoruichi yelled. Kisuke laughed as he removed the fan from his face. He looked at Naruto.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, proprietor of this lovely shop that sells any of your needs you may have." Kisuke said as he offered his hand out. Naruto takes his hand with a firm grip.

"Naruto Namikaze" He says. While Kisuke was shaking his hand he was examining him. What caught his eye was his sword, not only has he seen that sword but that the feel of his reiastu. He knew he had felt it once before, against his old student, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kisuke slowly removed his hand from Naruto.

His practical side was telling him that this was Aizen and he should unsheathe his zanpakuto, but his scientist side only made him want to know why he had his sword and reaistu. Kisuke decided to gather more answers before he came to a conclusion.

"Naruto Namikaze huh? I don't think I've heard of you before?" Kisuke said.

"Well that is because he isn't of this world Kisuke" Yoruichi piped in. Kisuke looked at Naruto then Yoruichi, curiosity present in his eyes.

"I see. What world are you from then?" Kisuke asked.

"I live in the world that is ruled by the shinobi era." Kisuke who had done his reading on just about everything slowly widen his eyes.

"If you think that is surprising what till you here what he had done in the Soul Society" Rangiku said.

"You see they sent me to his world to find him because he has the same reiastu as Aizen" Rangiku said. Kisuke nodded his head.

"I see. I did feel it from you as soon as I shook your hand. Although I am curious as to how you obtained his exact reiastu and zanpakuto" Kisuke said in wonder.

"Well that's simply because I merged with him. Along with the Hogyoku." Naruto said. Kisuke's eyes widened at what he said. He was exactly like Aizen then.

"How did you come to meet Aizen Naruto?" Kisuke asked. Naruto began to explain how he meet him in the forest of his village and he began to train him by merging with him. Kisuke was very surprised to say the least of how Aizen even got out. Taking note of his face Naruto explained his thoughts on it.

"I have been thinking about the same thing as well ever since he told me. I can only speculate since the Hogyoku was within Aizen-sensei, he used it one last time to escape." Naruto said.

"That is plausible, but everything up to this point are only speculations. Anyways, what happened in Soul Society. You told me Rangiku went to find you to bring you back?" Kisuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes it seemed there were worried Aizen had somehow escaped and was going to become rampant. She came and then with much decision, I went back with her to Soul Society. I met with all of the captains. It seems the Sotaicho wasn't keen on just letting me walk freely. So I made him a deal with him." Naruto said. Kisuke sat there rubbing his chin a bit.

"What deal?" Kisuke asked.

"Its basic inner workings of the mind. I knew that if I really showed what I was capable of, they would see that my power is too much to contain and would form some type of action against me. I had to show them I was not a threat to them regardless of the power I posses. So I proposed a simple sparring match." Naruto said.

"I see. So you didn't go all out. I'm presuming Aizen trained you heavily in the shinigami arts. That means you must of at the least incapacitated them with some kido or abilities of your own to prove that you are of minimal threat." Kisuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Deception hmm? Does that mean you pose a threat to Soul Society still?" Kisuke asked.

Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at Naruto and stiffened. Did everything they knew about Naruto was all a lie? They didn't want to think that at all. They had such a great time getting to know him. They would hate to thing he would turn out like Aizen. Naruto only smirked.

"How astute of you Kisuke-san. I will not lie, I was thinking about what course of action I should take to handle the Soul Society." Naruto said as he looked at Rangiku and Yoruichi and thought of Orihime as he smiled.

"But I decided I would leave it as that since I found something worthwhile" Naruto said. Kisuke followed his gaze and saw him looking at the two girls. Their features relaxed as they smiled back at Naruto with loving eyes, all worries aside.

"I see. How did you ever get so lucky Naruto." Kisuke said. Naruto paid no mind to it as he was still looking at the girls. Kisuke then snapped him out of there staring.

"As much I would love to watch you guys give each other lovey dovey eyes, I would like to continue your explanation. So you fought all of the captains yes?" Kisuke said. Rangiku and Yoruichi snapped out of it and blushed while Naruto redirected his gaze to Kisuke and spoke.

"Yes, and as you have assumed, I did incapacitate them all. It was then the Sotaicho wanted to fight with me as well. It seems Captain Kyoraku, Captain Komamura and the head captain came to the same assumption you had just said."

While Kisuke was absorbing the information, it was a feat within itself to beat all the captains in a all out battle. The only person he knew that was capable of doing that was the head captain or Aizen himself as he displayed that in the fake Karakura town. Naruto then went on to explain his battle with the head captain.

Kisuke was only becoming more curious and interested as to who Naruto was and the depth of his power. Not only had he beat the captains, but he was holding his own with the head captain as well with Yoruichi and Rangiku giving their own thoughts every so often.

"Well Naruto that is an amazing story. I'm a bit skeptical myself. But it seems everybody here witnessed it. So may I ask why you are here?" Kisuke said. Yoruichi then stepped forward.

"Well Kisuke, Naruto isn't going to be here for that long since he needs to go back for an event hes training for back in his world." Yoruichi said. Kisuke caught on right away.

"Ah so you want to use the training ground then?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi nodded while Rangiku took her place beside Naruto.

"Well I would be happy to let you use it for training. Let me show you where it is" Kisuke says. They began to walk towards the back of the store. Kisuke then lifted one of the floor panels out as it revealed a ladder. Kisuke gestured them down as they one by one made their way down.

**Training Ground**

As they got down, Naruto was in awe at what he saw. He looked up and saw the ceiling. It appeared to be painted like the sky. Looking forward he saw a desolate place filled with miles of land and dead tress.

"I must admit Kisuke-san this is impressive. How did you build this?" Naruto asked.

"Why thank you Naruto. As for your question I used Soul Society' technology to build this. And I only did it in a single day. " Kisuke said proudly. Naruto only nodded. As Yoruichi was about to speak up, Kisuke stopped her from ever doing so.

"Naruto, before you partake in the training Yoruichi has to teach you, I actually would like to try my own hand against you" Kisuke said. Naruto smirked.

"I see, very well. Shall we begin then?" Naruto asked. Kisuke backed away from Naruto gaining distance while Rangiku and Yoruichi were off to the side to watch. They perched themselves on a rock as they began to watch.

"You know I'm not sure why Kisuke wants to spar with him" Rangiku said.

"Well Kisuke is a scientist as heart. I feel like he just wants to find out more about Naruto and his strength." Yoruichi said interested in how her friend would fair against her crush.

**With Naruto & Kisuke**

As they gained distance from each other, Naruto asked him a question. "I don't believe you would come to fight me without a sword, so tell me where is your Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

Kisuke smirked as he pulled his cane out from the top. As he pulled on the handle, a blade came into a view. The handle was curved with a sliver base.

"Interesting, it was concealed within the cane." Naruto said.

"That it was Naruto." Kisuke said.

"Are you not going to release it Kisuke-san?" Naruto asked. Kisuke shrugged.

"Maybe, we might see. Depending on how this plays out" Kisuke said. He then noticed Naruto completely relaxed.

"Aren't you going to even unsheathe your sword?" Kisuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"I was going to do this without a sword, but I'll humor you" Naruto says as he reaches for Kyoka.

"_You ready Kyoka-chan?_" Naruto asked.

'_Of course Naruto-kun. Lets do this_' Kyoka said. Naruto drew his sword and held it to his side. They look at each other without moving a muscle. Kisuke sighed.

"Well I guess I'll initiate the first attack. Here I come Naruto." Kisuke said. Kisuke charged at Naruto at a surprisingly fast speed. With a straight thrust, Naruto leaned to the side. Seeing this Kisuke immediately swung his sword horizontally which caused Naruto to lean back, barely dodging the blade. Kisuke shunpo'ed past him as his back was facing him.

Kisuke quickly turned around and swung at him horizontally again, Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the blade was about to reach him, Kisuke quickly curved it up changing angles. He was bringing it down for a vertical slash trying to confuse him. Naruto smirked as he brought his blade up to block it. The blades connected as sparks started to form as Kisuke was slowly grinding his sword on his. Kisuke backed up away from him.

"Awaken, Benehime" Kisuke said. His sword became more sleek. The hilt was black as it bended forward towards the end with a crimson tassel hanging from the base. The blade was black with a silver edge and thicker then in the cane form while at the tip was ended in a slant razor like edge.

Kisuke held his blade out in front of him and delivered a slash.

"Scream, Benehime" A large red energy blast came out of his sword with a wide arc at Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he held his blade in front of him. As the energy blast reached him he swung his sword right down the middle cutting it in half. Kisuke and the girls on the sideline were surprised, none more then Kisuke. Naruto kept his smirk.

"Well I guess training with the captain of squad 11 did do wonders in my swordsmanship skill" Naruto said. "Come again Kisuke-san, let me see the power of a former captain of Soul Society" Naruto said. Kisuke stood there as he lowered his sword.

"Well that was surprising to say the least Naruto. I never knew anyone could block that attack on pure strength alone. I see why you gave the captains trouble" Kisuke said.

"Well the biggest question they had to ask themselves was that really me they were intending to hit? Apparently not as they sill got caught in the effects of Kyoka-chan here. Much like how you are now." Naruto said. As Naruto was finished, he saw Kisuke already gone.

"You should really keep your guard up Naruto" Kisuke said as he was behind him.

"How rude, attacking me while I'm still talking" Naruto said as he turned around. He saw the blade come at him very fast. Naruto caught it with his hand.

"You must do better than that Kisuke-san" Naruto said as he brought his sword up to stab him. Kisuke saw this and quickly shunpo'ed away from him. Naruto sighed as he looked at Kisuke.

"I'm quite disappointed Kisuke-san, I was expecting a bit more. Oh well, don't blink Kisuke-san" Naruto said as he looked at him in straight in his eyes.

One moment he was there, next moment he was gone. Kisuke didn't know what happened until he registered a pain. Kisuke turned around and fell down to one knee in pain. He looked down at his side and saw a long gash that was bleeding profusely. Kisuke looked up and then felt a blade on his neck.

"I believe this sparring match is over Kisuke-san" Naruto said as he pressed the blade a bit deeper. Kisuke only chuckled.

"Alright Alright, I give up. Your so much like Aizen its a little unnerving." Kisuke said as he sat on his bottom and looked at Naruto. Naruto slightly chuckled as he sheathed Kyoka while Kisuke put his sword back into his cane.

"Well I take that as complement. Aizen-sensei was a huge driving force in my life when I didnt have anyone" Naruto said. Kisuke was a bit surprise at his liking to Aizen. And was his tone a bit somber? He knew there must be more to the story of Naruto.

"If I remember correctly, you told me Aizen trained you? Did he happen to teach you how to shunpo as well?" Kisuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well believe it or not, Aizen was probably thee fastest in shunpo, I'm not sure if it was faster than Yoruichi's but it was comparable" Kisuke said.

"Tell me Naruto, have you heard of the level of transcendence?" Kisuke asked. Naruto only raised his eyebrow.

"The level of transcendence was a level of what it implies. Its the ability to have the power of the gods themselves. It comes to a point where no one can feel your power since it is way up their. Aizen thought had obtained it but it wast until Ichigo did more training, that he toppled Aizen's power in the end resulting in his defeat. " Kisuke said. Naruto for one was interested in how the boy Ichigo did this and the transcendence level he was talking about.

"This Ichigo, you said he beat Aizen-sensei correct? Why is it I feel no power from him?" Naruto asked.

"So you have met young Ichigo?" Kisuke asked. Naruto then explained their encounter earlier today. Kisuke then took a serious face.

"The reason why you didn't feel any power from him is because his shinigami powers are slowly fading away as a result of the fight with Aizen. It was price for obtaining the power to defeat Aizen." Kisuke said. Naruto only nodded.

"Well as for you question, I don't believe I had achieved that level yet. If I remember correctly, the captains of squad 6 and 10 instantly felt my reaistu as soon as I stepped foot into in Soul Society." Naruto said as Kisuke nodded.

"You said Aizen thought he obtained this, how did he?" Naruto asked.

"Aizen ultimately wanted to become a transcended being. With the Hogyoku inside him, It granted him his wish and mutated him into a hollow with shinigami powers" Kisuke explained.

"Do you believe I can obtain this power?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well you do have the Hogyoku inside you, it definitely is possible. Although I'm not sure if you mutate or not"Kisuke said. Naruto nodded, he knew he had to talk more to the Hogyoku about this.

"Kisuke-san, you were the original inventor of the Hogyoku correct?" Naruto asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Are you aware that the Hogyoku is an entity on its own?" Naruto said. Kisuke's eyes widened.

"You mean similar to like a zanpakuto?" Kisuke asked. Naruto nodded. Kisuke was now interested. As the inventor, this was something new. He had never heard of it before, yet again he never really took time to really experiment with it since he sealed it in hopes of never using it again.

"Have you talked to it Naruto?" Kisuke asked.

"I have, I also have called upon its power. Although it tells me that they are side effects to it usage. Naruto stated. He then began to explain what has been happening to him. For Kisuke this was all new information. He thought he knew all about the Hogyoku, but this was defiantly something he will have to discuss with Naruto more.

"Naruto, I would be careful if I were you. Using the power may result in something deadly." Kisuke said. Naruto agreed.

"Yes I feel the same. Although I wont really know what is happening until it happens and I ask it about it." Naruto said as thought back to the last time he spoke to the Hogyoku. Kisuke was about to speak until they heard a voice.

"Rangiku-chan? Yoruichi-chan!" The voice said. Everyone turned to see Orihime climbing down the ladder.

"Orihime-chan!" Rangiku yelled. They both ran and hugged each other. After hugging she then hugged Yoruichi. She then spotted Naruto and Kisuke. She began walking to them but spotted Kisuke bleeding as he was holding his side. Orihime quickened her pace over to them.

"Santen Kessun, I Reject!" Orihime said as a yellow shield enveloped Kisuke's side. His wound began to close up immediately. Kisuke smiled.

"Oh Orihime to the rescue!" Kisuke said happily. Orihime looked at Kisuke and smiled. Naruto was taking note of her abilities.

"Orihime-chan, is this your power?" Naruto asked. Orhime nodded.

"It comes from my hairpins." She says as Naruto eyed it on her collar. "They give me abilities to heal, defend, attack or both" She said.

"Interesting" Naruto said.

"Well all done Urahara-san" Orihime said. Kisuke got up and stretched. Yoruichi then shunpo'ed over to them.

"Now that your done can we begin our training?" Yoruichi asked. Kisuke put his fan to his face.

"Of course you can Yoruichi. Are you two going to stay down here as well?" Kisuke asked Rangiku and Orihime. They both nodded with a smile. Kisuke turned his gaze towards Naruto.

"I envy you Naruto. Getting the three hottest women in the Soul Society to yourself" He said as he began to cry anime tears. Rangiku and Yoruichi smirked while Orihime blushed.

"You know, Shunsui said the same thing" Naruto said with a smirk. Kisuke grabbed his cane and began to walk up the ladder.

"Well I'll leave you now, tell me if you guys need anything" Kisuke said as he made his way up.

As they saw him disappear, Yoruichi stood in front of Naruto with her hands on her hips.

"Well Naruto-kun, its time I taught how to fight hand to hand" She said. Naruto nodded. "You could first start by setting your sword down, I want to see how you fight with it" Yoruichi said. Naruto walked over to a rock and leaned his sword up against it and walked back.

"Great, now we will spar hand to hand only. We will stop once I say we stop or one of us faints" Yoruichi said. Yoruichi crosses her arms.

"Are you going to even take a stance?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto smirked as he stood there and said nothing. "Alright then. Lets go!" Yoruichi said.

She shunpo'ed towards Naruto and delivered a punch, Naruto leaned to the side but as soon as he did he was met with a round house. Naruto quickly leaned back letting it pass over him. Taking advantage of his balance, Yoruichi delivered an axe kick as soon as her other foot touch the floor. Naruto shunpo'ed behind her and gave her a spinning hook kick to which she blocked. She quickly grabbed his leg and shifted her feet as she had two hands on one leg and threw him.

Naruto who was in mid air only back flipped regaining himself. Yoruichi smirked as she shunpo'ed forward for another punch. Naruto caught it this time, Yoruichi switched levels as she went for a leg sweep. Naruto step backed and avoided it but only for Yoruichi to follow it up with a chaining leg sweep which caught Naruto. Using his quick reflexes, Naruto stuck his hands out and somersaulted above her.

As he landed, Naruto pivoted his feet and delivered a round house to her head. Turning around, Yoruichi raised her arms up and blocked it.

"_Damn, Naruto-kun surely doesn't lack in the strength or speed department_" Yoruichi thought as she felt his kick push her abbit. She back handspringed away gaining space from him.

"Well Naruto-kun, did you learn how to fight hand to hand from Aizen as well?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Aizen-sensei was near perfect in all areas of the shinigami arts. He made sure that I was at that a decent level at least since we only had a few years to train" Naruto said. Yoruichi nodded.

"Well lets continue shall we?" Yoruichi said.

**With Rangiku and Orihime**

Both girls were watching in awe. They were very impressed again. They had never seen Naruto fight without sword because it seemed like that was all he needed. But watching Naruto go against a high level hakuda master, it was sight to see.

"Wow, Rangiku-chan Naruto-kun is good even without his sword" Orihime exclaimed in awe. Rangiku could only nod.

"He sure is. It makes me want to train and get to there levels" Rangiku said with a pout. Orihime smiled at her.

"Maybe you can ask to train with them Rangiku-chan?" Orihime said. Rangiku looked at Orihime with a smile.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea Orihime-chan. Oh what would I do without you!" Rangiku says as she hugged her as there breasts pushed up against each other. Any straight man would have been shot back with a massive nosebleed at the beautiful sight.

**With Naruto & Yoruichi**

They stared at each other unmoving. As Yoruichi was about to take a step, Naruto smirked. "You know I can could get lost in the beautiful golden colored eyes of yours" Naruto said.

Yoruichi was caught off guard tripped and fell on her face at the sudden complement. Naruto slightly chuckled. Yoruichi rubbed her cheek and got up giving him a mock glare.

"That wasn't fair Naruto-kun" Yoruichi said. Naruto only kept his smirked. Yoruichi gave him a stern look as she disappeared. She reappeared in front of Naruto. Naruto threw a straight at Yoruichi. As it touched her, her image began to fade.

He quickly sensed her behind him. He turned his head and leaned to the side as he barely dodged her punch. Naruto backed up away from her. He then felt something drip down his face. He put his finger to it and wiped the liquid off his face. He looked at it and saw it was blood, his blood.

"_Interesting, she barely nicked me yet she managed to cut me. She really is strong_" Naruto thought.

"I will admit Yoru-chan, you do live up to the reputation of the goddess of flash. Your skills in hakuda are very proficient as well" Naruto said. Yoruichi put a hand to her chest.

"You flatter me so Naruto-kun. But let me take this up a notch" Yoruichi said she stuck her arm out as a sudden build of white reiastu was forming.

"Shunko! (Flash Cry)" Yoruichi said.

The reiastu surrounded Yoruichi as as became wild. The power increased as her orange jacket was obliterated by the reiastu leaving her in a black uniform that was under it. The sleeves are cut off and her back showing. Naruto's first thought was how amazingly hot she looked, but then he felt the massive build up and can tell she was defiantly a worth while opponent, especially for a women.

"This is a technique I perfected myself. It's pressurized kido that wraps around my back and arms. Apart from giving me boosts physically, it allows me neutralize and enemies movements and fire the kido as well" Yoruichi said as the reiastu died down and began to move around her.

"Well Yoru-chan, to think you could have came up with such a technique." Naruto said. Yoruichi smirked as she lunged forward.

"Ahh!" Yoruichi yelled as she released the kido from her first towards Naruto. The kido shot forward at Naruto, he quickly shunpo'ed away. Near him was the huge explosion. Not a second later Yoruichi was in front of him with a smirk. She yelled as she began to unleash a fast flurry of punches with both of her hands.

Naruto could defiantly tell the difference in her speed and strength. Her hits felt much harder then before. He had to do something. Naruto was dodging the punches while some were close to grazing his cheek. He then saw Yoruichi slightly pull back intending to deliver a harder punch, that was all Naruto needed. He disappeared out of sight and appeared behind Yoruichi back to back. Yoruichi for a second blinked and widened her eyes.

Naruto leaned back and elbowed her in the back and pivoted around giving Yoruichi a round house to her side causing her to fly across the field. Yoruichi flew as she went and hit the ground. A bit worried he quickly shunpo'ed over to her to see if she was alright.

As he neared her, Yoruichi quickly moved her legs around in a circle effectively tripping Naruto to the ground catching him off guard. She straddled him as she held a fist already cocked back. Naruto looked at her face and sighed. Yoruichi unclenched her fist and lowered her arm.

"I never knew I could catch you off guard so easily Naruto-kun" She said as she giggled.

"Well its not my fault I was worried about you" Naruto grumbled. Yoruichi stopped her giggling and looked at Naruto with affectionate eyes. She leaned forward as she was still straddling him. Their lips were a few inches away.

"Is that so?" She said softly. He could feel her breath on his lips. They looked at each others eyes which felt like an eternity when it was a only a few seconds. She felt her eyes closing as she was going to lean in. Naruto did the same.

"Ahem" The voice said. Yoruichi and Naruto stopped a mere centimeter before looking to their right. She saw Rangiku with her arms crossed glaring at Yoruichi while Orihime was sporting a new look she hadn't see before, a slight scowl?

Naruto saw this and immediately noted it did not look right on her face. Yoruichi sighed as she got off Naruto and stood up. She offered him a hand as he accepted and stood up.

"Well Naruto-kun, you aren't that bad. You could improve your technique a lot more, but your speed and reflexes make up for that." Yoruichi said.

"Well I guess I got a little more training to do then huh?" Naruro asked. Yoruichi nodded with a smile.

As the days past, Naruto, Yoruichi and Rangiku were constantly in the training ground in Kisuke's shop. Orihime was a few more days short of ending her school year to led into her summer. Everyday after school she came to Kisuke's shop to hang out with Naruto, Yoruichi and Rangiku. Rangiku didn't remain idle as well.

Seeing how Naruto was improving his hakuda when he was already strong, she took upon herself to spar not only with Naruto, but Yoruichi as well. She was definitely improving her skills. Her swordsmanship with Naruto, and her endurance with Yoruichi. After training they all would relax whether Rangiku took them all shopping or just hanging out in Kisuke's shop.

Orihime, along with Yoruichi and Rangiku could help but admire the way he managed to survive his life as a young boy. Every time they looked at him, they thought back to when Toshiro went in depth of his past. After thinking about that, they wanted to do nothing but let him know that they were going to be there for him. Eventually, Naruto became open enough to where he let them meet Akane and Kyoka.

The were surprised at how beautiful they were. They both had looks that could rival any women on this earth and possibly beyond it. It made the them feel a bit self conscious especially when they mentioned they were his wives, although Rangiku had meet them before. Akane and Kyoka were okay with the fact that these three girls were interested in their Naruto-kun. They were strong in their own right, and they did seem to have genuine affection for him.

It was another day in the training ground with the three girls. He was sparring with Rangiku, helping her increase her skill in zanjustu and refine his. Although, while Naruto was sparring with Rangiku, he felt this foreboding feeling in his body.

"_Why do I feel like I'm going to have to kill someone._" Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun? Hello?" Rangiku asked. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"You were spacing out, are you okay?" Rangiku asked a bit worried. Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine. Lets go again" Naruto said as Rangiku raised her sword.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

In Konoha, we can find the three "Ice Queens of Konoha" in their usual hangout shop, and Anko's favorite spot till the day she dies. The dango shop. Kurenai and Anko had just got done doing a mission and got back and wanted to relax.

Yugao just finished her Anbu duties and they all decided they should hangout together. They were sitting at a table as Anko was munching away at the dango sticks in front of her without a care in the world. Kurenai and Yugao could only look at her in amazement as she was systematically eating the dango like it was a sport.

She threw her twentieth stick at a civilian man's ass who had been glaring at her the whole time they were in here. The man ran out screaming holding on to his behind. Kurenai shook her head.

"Anko-chan, is that really necessary?" Kurenai asked. Anko shrugged.

"The guy has been glaring at me the whole time we have been in here Kure-chan" Anko said.

"But did you have to throw it at him?" Kurenai asked.

"Gotta make sure my aim doesn't get rusty" Anko said. Yugao giggled as she took a sip of her sake while Kurenai shook her head with a smile at her friends reasoning.

"Kurenai-chan, Asuma at 12 o clock" Yugao said. Kurenai sighed heavily. It was no secret among the jounin's and higher ups that Asuma harbored a huge crush on the genjsutu mistress.

She hadn't told him yet about Naruto as she didn't see a reason too. Some of her reason were legitimate and sometimes she even said no when it came to turning down his dates. Asuma appeared before them with a cigarette in his mouth. The stench made Kurenai scrunch her nose.

"Hey Kurenai-chan! How are you?" Asuma asked. Kurenai's face remained impassive.

"I'm good Asuma, how are you?" She asked. Anko and Yugao looked in interest as they spotted her facial features change. They were known as "Ice Queens" for a reason

"S-So I was wondering Kurenai-chan, if y-you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow around 6 maybe?" Asuma said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Asuma but I just got back from a mission and I would really like to relax tomorrow." Kurenai says. Asuma lowers her head.

"Oh, well how about you tell me when your available so I can start planning" Asuma asks.

"Look Asuma, I.." She was cut off as Asuma threw his cigarette away.

"Why do you always decline my dates Kurenai!? Would it hurt you for at least once to accept? I mean I know I'm not that bad looking of a guy!" Asuma said angrily. Many people in the shop began to turn the heads. Kurenai's face turned cold.

"Asuma, you are making a scene. I suggest you stop now. Girls, come on" Kurenai said getting up. Taking the hint, Anko and Yugao got up and began to walk out with Kurenai.

As Kurenai made two steps. Her arm was forcefully tugged by someone. She looked down and saw Asuma's arm tightly gripping her. Kurenai began releasing her killing intent.

"Let. Go." She said coldly.

"No! Not until you tell me why!" Asuma yelled. Kurenai dug into her pouch and brought a kunai up. Anko closed in and held a kunai to Asuma's cheek while Yugao held her sword to his neck.

"You just don't know how to take no for answer do you?" Anko said with a glare.

"Kurenai-chan said to let go. I advise you do that now" Yugao said forcefully. Anko looked at Kurenai and could tell she was holding back from stabbing Asuma. She just didn't want to make a scene. She looked around and saw everyone's attention was focuses on them.

"_Well to late now Kure-chan_" Anko thought.

"It's cause she is already taken by someone" Anko said. Asuma look surprised for just a moment, hurt was then displayed on his face.

"Who. Tell me who the bastard is?" Asuma yelled. Kurenai took that chance to unlatch herself from Asuma. She straightened herself out while Anko and Yugao slowly retracted their weapons just in case he was going to do something stupid. Kurenai glared at Asuma.

"If you must now, I am taken by Naruto-kun" Kurenai said. Asuma's eyes widened.

"Naruto? The little Kyubi brat? Isn't he to young? What the hell does he have that I don't?" Asuma said furious. All three of the girls eyes hardened at Asuma.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Kurenai said.

"Yeah in plus, he's a ninja now, hes practically an adult." Anko said.

"Oh and you want to know what he has that you don't? Well I doubt you can compare to what he does in the bed and what he has between his legs" Kurenai says while Anko and Yugao giggle. That was the last blow to his ego, the last comment was struck his his male ego hard. Asuma became enraged.

"Tell your little _Naruto-kun, _that when he gets back I'm challenging him to a fight. Ill show him who you belong too and who's stronger. No way a punk gennin can beat me. I'm beating his ass to a bloddy pulp!" Asuma said as he shinshun's. Kurenai and the rest of the girls were glaring at the spot he was in. It was then Kurenai sighed.

"Come on girls, I think we should let Kushina-chan and the rest of the girls know about this." Kurenai said as they nodded and walked out of the shop.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Karakura Town**

A week has passed since Naruto had been in Karakura town. He had kept at his regular sparring session's with Yoruichi in hakuda and zajustu with Rangiku. He even got Kisuke to help him refine his techniques a bit more.

During this time, it seemed Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime have gotten closer to our blonde. Rangiku and Yoruichi made it their mission to physically flirt with him as much as possible. Always clinging on to his arm, pushing their breast against him when they always went for a hug. Orihime wasn't so forward but had her ways of flirting with him as well that Naruto noticed. She had been at the shop almost everyday now that her summer break was in full swing.

Naruto noticed the constant smiling and rubbing of his arm. He always felt her sneak a few touches when ever she touched his biceps. Naruto enjoyed it and was a bit surprised at how Orihime was flirtting. He loved that these three girls were attracted to him. Although he didn't know how they would handle the idea of a harem if they decided to pursue a serious relationship with him. He just hoped they would understand. He could definitely see himself with all three of them.

Currently, Naruto was finishing his last session with Yoruichi. He had to admit, he did notice improvements in his hand to hand.

"Come on Naruto-kun. One more time" Yoruichi said as she was panting. Naruto looked slightly winded but nodded. Yoruichi lunged at Naruto with a round house. Naruto leaned back and quickly leaned forward as he jumped and gave her a round house to her head. Yoruichi blocks it and grabs on to his leg and pivots her foot around bringing Naruto down, hoping to slam him into the ground.

Seeing this, Naruto kicks his legs up, prompting him to back flip. He landed on his toes and immediately front flipped forward as he delivered an axe kick. Yoruichi couldn't dodge in time so she leaned to the side, but his foot clipped her shoulder. Yoruichi grunted in pain as the force brought her down to the ground leaving a slight crater. Once the smoke cleared Yoruichi got up and rubbed her shoulders.

"That hurt Naruto-kun" Yoruichi said with a pout. Naruto slightly laughed and walked over to her. He began to lightly kiss where he kicked her. Yoruichi closed her eyes as she put her arms around Naruto's head as she played with his hair. After the fifth or sixth kiss, Naruto rose his head.

"Feel better now Yoru-chan?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi let out a happy sigh.

"For now." Yoruichi said with a smirk. Naruto smiled.

"So how have I progressed?" Naruto asked. "Well Naruto-kun, I can defiantly say without a doubt that I taught you as much as I can. You not only learned new moves, but you refined your hand to hand to a tee. I feel bad for who ever has to experience it"Yoruichi said. Naruto smiled.

"Well I had a skilled and beautiful teacher, so credit should go to her as well" Naruto said with a smile. Yoruichi smirked.

"You flatterer. Come on lets call it a day" She said as they walked to the ladder.

**In The Shop**

Naruto and Yoruichi finally made it up as they put the panel back in its place closing the training ground. They made their way to the extra rooms Kisuke allowed them to stay within the shop. Naruto walked her over to her room. She turned around to face him.

"Well good night Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow" Yoruichi said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek, although it was very close to his lips. Naruto smirked as he knew what she was doing. Yoruichi saw the smirk and returned her own.

"Who knows maybe one of these days you might get lucky" Yoruichi said with wink as she opened her door and closed it. Naruto stood there and shook his head. "You little minx" Naruto whispered with a smile. Yoruichi heard this behind the door and smiled.

Naruto made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door and shut it as he began to undress. "Well, what a view" The voice said.

Naruto looked over to his bed and saw Rangiku already on her night wear. She was wearing a red seductive night gown while only in her black panties. Rangiku had been sleeping with Naruto nightly. For some reason, she loved the feeling of him having his arms around her. Naruto smirked at her comment as he was now only in his boxers.

As he walked over to the bed, Rangiku was eying his body shamelessly. Rangiku scooted over to make room for him. He laid down and looked at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Rangiku-chan, why do you always sleep in my room with me?" Naruto asked. Rangiku places her head on his chest as she looks at him.

"I don't know. Truthfully, I feel I have grown attached to you. I think I might even have deep feelings for you. The way you hold me, I feel so safe and warm. It scares me as I have never been this way with any man. I guess I'm just trying to figure out if what I'm feeling is love or lust" Rangiku said.

Naruto was surprised at the sensitive side she was displaying. Naruto smiled and put a hand on her hair and began stroking it. Naruto grabbed her chin and looked at her.

"So what have you found out?" Naruto asked. Rangiku rose her head to be at eye level with Naruto.

" I think I know what I'm feeling. But there is one thing I need to do to make sure" Rangiku said as leaned in closer to his face.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered as he too was inching closer to her.

"This" Rangiku said as she kissed him.

Both parties felt their bodies rush with electricity. Naruto instinctively cupped her face with both hands as he was giving his all into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip. Already feeling the intrusion of his tongue, she happily let him in her mouth. Rangiku tasted like strawberries to Naruto. Naruto feverishly began to explore her mouth with his tongue. It got to the point where there tongues were battling for dominance.

Rangiku let an "eep" as Naruto rolled her over as he was on top. He was still inside her mouth as they broke from the battle to roam each others mouth again. Naruto broke from the kiss as he started kissing her neck. Rangiku began to moan softly at the pleasant feeling Naruto was giving her.

Naruto made his down to the valley of her breast as he was continually kissing down. Rangiku was grabbing his head and shoving it into her chest. She suddenly flipped him over so now she was on top. She looked at Naruto with affection and lust in her eyes. Rangiku reached for the bottom of her shirt to take it off, until both of them felt something that made them froze. They both looked at each other.

"Do you feel that Rangiku-chan?" Naruto said seriously.

"I do, lets go" Rangiku said as she got up from Naruto and exited his room. Naruto went across the room and quickly put his clothes on. He went outside his door to see Yoruichi, Rangiku and Kisuke dressed. There was also another man there. He was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. He wore a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron. Kisuke looked at Naruto.

"You felt that right?" Kisuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I did, but what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but lets go" Kisuke said as they all headed outside.

**Above Karakura Town**

A figure was above the town looking down. The nights sky was out as the figure began to walk until it stopped.

"I finally found you, Aizen" The figure said.

"And you will die by my hands." The figure said as it began to walk to the familiar energy source.

XXXXXXX  
XXXXXXX

Well that's chapter 15, Let me know what you think. Follow, Favorite me and the story, and don't forget to review.

Also if you all are wondering, I will not have Ichigo fight Naruto. I want to make it like the anime where he lost his powers after the defeat of Aizen.

Although the next chapter will be a bit more bonding with Naruto and some of the girls and a lemon. Its been awhile since I have wrote one lol.

But once he returns to Konoha, the plot will start to pick up. I promise.

Until then,

TheeYellowFlash!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Mysterious Figure & Beach Trip!

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! It's TheeYellowFlash back with a another chapter. School is being such a drag. I actually had to pick up another class so they wouldn't cut my financial aid:/ So that means even more homework. Yay! But of course I will always find time for you my beautiful readers. As long as you want more chapters.

So this chapter is a focus more on the relationship of Rangiku and Orihime and a bit of Yoruichi. Yoruichi's development will come later on. And of course the revelation of the mystery figure. This is the last chapter of him being in the Bleach world. As I said there is a lemon in here as well so expect to see that.

So here is chapter 16!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Character Thought Or Flashback"_

_'Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"**Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

**'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Chapter 16: The Mysterious Figure & Beach Trip!

"I finally found you, Aizen." The figure said.

"And you will die by my hands." The figure said as it began to walk to the familiar energy source. As the figure was walking near the energy, it stopped. In plain view, was five people with high reiastu levels.

Kisuke took on a semi serious face. Yoruichi had her arms crossed under breasts as she was eying the figure as well. The man with the glasses and beard, known as Tessai was standing next to Kisuke examining his opponent. Naruto couldn't help but look at the figure as it was eying him intently. Rangiku on the other hand was surprised at who it was looking at them. The fiugre unsheathed it's zanpakuto. The four looked at the person as Kisuke stepped foward and made himself known.

"Well, its a bit unusual to find an arrancar here at this time of night of all places. So what brings you here?" Kisuke said. The figure stood there motionless.

"I have no quarrels with you. But that man there" The figure said, pointing towards Naruto. Naruto slowly moved out so he was in front of Kisuke. The figure watched Naruto's movements, the person leveled a glare as it rose his spiritual pressure. Naruto smirked as he raised his, toppling the mysterious figures pressure with ease. The group with Naruto were sweating and had to flex their own to just stay up conscious.

"_H-He' just like Aizen. But hes stronger. Regardless, I must fight._" The figure thought. The pressure died down as they looked at each other.

"Can I get a name for the beautiful women that will fight me?" Naruto said as he took in her features He could see her dark skin in the moonlight. She had green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a high collar jacket that covered half of her face. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which was opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms with white bottoms. All in all, Naruto thought she looked very beautiful regardless of the bone fragments covering her face. The women sneered as she looked at him.

"You already know my name Aizen. And I promise you will die today." She said.

"I'm sorry but I believe you are mistaken. Although I have the appearance of Aizen, he is no longer alive." Naruto said. The women for a second froze, then glared at him.

"Why? How killed him!? Did you kill him!?" The woman asked. Naruto only stood there.

"No. I have merged with him" Naruto merely said.

"I see. You are him then. You must die now." The woman said as she reached for the sword on her back that was parallel to the ground. She put her finger on one of the three rings connected to the hilt. She pulled it and pressed down as it flipped wildly. While not particularly long, her sword looked unusually wide, and had the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, consisting of nothing more than the edges. Its handle was purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade. She then grasped the hilt and looked at Naruto.

"My name is Tia Harribel. And I will finally kill you Aizen." Tia said as she disappeared. Naruto rose his eyebrows. Tia was in front of him as she slashed her sword at an angle at him. Naruto shunpo'ed behind her.

"Interesting technique. It seems comparable to a shunpo. What is it if I may ask?" Naruto said. It was then Kisuke spoke up.

"That was a sonido Naruto. It's what arrancar's like her use. And your right, its comparable to the shunpo shinigami use." He said. Naruto looked at him.

"Arrancar? What are those?" Naruto asked. Kisuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did Aizen not explain what hollows were to you?" Kisuke asked.

"He gave me a very minimal explanation about them when he was explaining the uses of the zanpakuto" Naruto replied. Kisuke nodded his head.

"Interesting considering he made an army of them. Well I will explain it to you more in depth when your done" Kisuke said. Naruto then heard a voice behind him.

"Ola Azul (Blue Wave)" She said as she pulled her sword back, gathering yellow reiryoku. Tia launched it towards him.

'**Hado No.4: Byakurai**' Naruto said as a high concentrated stream of a thunder bolt met her attack. Tia widened her eyes as his lightening bolt completely pierced her energy wave down the middle. She had no time to react as it still came towards her.

"Ughh!" Jumping back she looked at her shoulder to see it bleed as her clothes were slightly smoking.

**Kisuke & The Group**

Kisuke and the others looked at amazement at Naruto's simple kido having that much power. "Amazing, to have a kido like that pierce an energy wave like that is amazing. What control and power" Tessai said as he adjusted his glasses. The group could only nod.

"Well Naruto-kun did work his kido with not only Kisuke but with the head captain as well" Yoruichi said. Kisuke and Tessai were both very surprised. To garner attention from the head captain, the things you could learn from such a person. They turned their attention back to the fight.

**With Naruto**

Naruto smirked as he saw his kido cut through her attack and successfully hit her. Naruto was about to take a step until he felt a massive wave of energy. Naruto looked forward and saw a tower of yellow energy exploding from Tia. Kisuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto! Do not let her release her resurrecion! She will destroy parts of the city here!" Kisuke yelled.

"Resurrecion?" Naruto asked.

"It's similar to a release of a zanpakuto" Kisuke said. Naruto nodded as he looked at Tia. Tia's energy died down as she held her sword pointing down.

"Des.." Tia suddenly found her self flying through the air at tremendous speeds. She looked to her side with wide eyes to see Naruto gripping her collar as he was shunpo'ing away. "_I didn't even see him move_" Tia thought. He suddenly threw her to ground by her collar. Tia hit the ground. She stuck her arms out and extended her legs as she recovered from the fall. Naruto came down and landed on the ground. She looked around and saw them in a open plain with a few mountains and trees.

"Now, if you want to release it you can. I wold like to see your power Tia-san" Naruto said. Tia then unzipped her jacket. Naruto saw bone that covered her half of her face. It extended all the way down to where her breast were covering her nipples while the sides were in view. Naruto took note of the number 3 on the side of her right breast. Tia gripped her sword as she pointed it down.

"Destroy" Tia said. A huge torrent of water came out of nowhere as it vortex around her. Tia cut out of the vortex and stood looking at Naruto. The water dropped on the ground destroying some of the trees. Naruto looked at her and noticed her wardrobe had changed. Her most noticeable feature was the fragment that was covering her face was not there anymore and her sword.

He was right, she was beautiful. Her mask remnants became a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. Her three braids were no more which caused her hair to look more messy. She had two new blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. She gained spaulders on her shoulders that look liked shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure was present on her stomach, it was from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She also wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment along with a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves.

Her zanpakuto took the form of a pata, which the blade resembled a shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covered her hand. The sword appearance had gill like markings along the sides of the blade. Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi and Rangiku landed next to Naruto.

"Well that was quite fast Naruto. And you did it just in time" Kisuke said.

"Cero" A voice said.

"Look out!" Yoruichi said. Naruto turned his head and saw a wide arc of yellow energy come towards him at high speeds. Naruto shunpo'ed in front of it effectively dodging it. Tia sonido'ed to Naruto. Tia brought her sword down hoping to cut him. Naruto rose his eyebrows in interest and rose his sword easily blocking it.

"You are definitely fast Tia-san. This form, what other abilities does it include?" Naruto asked. Tia said nothing as she disappeared in a sondio, static resonating through the air. Naruto smirked as he stood there. Tia appeared behind him. As she was about to strike he disappeared.

"You should keep up Tia-san" Naruto said behind her. Tia sonido'ed again appearing behind him but Naruto repeated the same action.

"You need to be faster Tia-san" Naruto said behind her with a smirk.

"You would do well to keep those insults to yourself." Tia said as she pivoted her foot around swinging her sword at him. Naruto jumped back and disappeared. Tia for a moment saw him but he instantly vanished. She looked around not sensing him.

"Learn to pay attention" Naruto said with a whisper as he brought his sword down. Tia at the last second sensed him and turned away from his swing, only giving her a semi deep cut in her arm. Tia jumped back as she looked at him.

"Nice counter Tia-san, if you haven't done that, you wouldn't have lost your left arm" Naruto said.

"H-How are you this strong? Aizen wasn't even this strong." Tia asked a bit amazed at his strength. Naruto only smirked.

"What a complement coming from someone as your self Tia-san. Aizen was very powerful indeed, but to say that I am even more powerful is quite the claim. Would you really like to see to see true power?" Naruto asked.

"If so come at me with everything you have so I can ultimately crush your hopes of killing me." Naruto said. Tia instantly appeared a few inches from him with her sword raised in the air.

"Toraidento (Trident)" Tia says as she brought her sword down at in ainstant cutting Naruto in half. Naruto's eyes widened. Kisuke and they group's eyes widened as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Rangiku and Yoruichi said as they were going to leap in. Kisuke put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Kisuke let me go!" Yoruichi said. "Stop for a moment and look" Kisuke said. Yoruichi and Rangiku stood there trying to see what he was seeing.

Naruto's two halves began to fall to the ground. Tia stared at him impassively. "_Finally, it's over_" Tia thought.

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigestu" Tia's eyes widened at the words.

She looked down to see Naruto's body begin to fade. "Not only am I strong like Aizen-sensei, I have his sword as well" Naruto said as he appeared behind her unexpectedly to Tia. Naruto swung his sword horizontally, cutting Tia's back which sent her into the ground.

"Boom!" The ground formed spider cracks as Tia hit the ground.

Naruto shunpo'ed in front of where she landed. "_She certainly is strong, not only that but she is fast as well. Maybe not to the point of Yoru-chan but she is definitely up there. She might be useful._" Naruto thought. Naruto saw Tia on one knee, struggling to get back on her two feet. Naruto took in her form and saw that she was bruising in some places, and the cuts she had were bleeding as well. Naruto crouched down in front of her.

"Tia-san, cant you must see this is pointless. I may have Aizen's power and personality, but if there is one thing I don't like, it would be hurting a beautiful woman like yourself" Naruto said with a slight smile. Tia looked up at Naruto. "_D-Did he just complement me in the middle of battle?_" Tia thought as she slowly felt her cheeks heat just a little. Tia swung her sword at Naruto's crouched form to which he jumped away from from.

"Get away from me" Tia she growled as she finally got up. She pointed her sword at him as water came out of the gills on the side.

"La Gota (The Drop)" Tia said the water took the form of a shark tooth and shot out at him. Naruto shunpo'ed to the side as he watched it hit a few trees, completely decimating a bit of the terrain. Naruto looked back at her with a serious expression.

"Very well, I believe it is time to end this as I am getting quite bored." Naruto said. Tia lunged at him in rage, finding out he was only playing with her. Naruto stood there as he watched her inch closer and closer to him. As she brought her sword down. Naruto stuck his hand out and caught it. Tia's eyes widened yet again.

Tia saw Naruto's other hand slightly move. Tia then instantly felt pain on her side as she saw that he had struck her. She put her hand on the wound and jump back. '**Hado No. 63: Raikoho**' Tia heard as she saw an orb of lighting hit her.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she flew back, skidding on the ground. Naruto slowly walked up to her as she was laying on the ground. She was slowly struggling to get up. Naruto stopped in mid step. "Tell me, what motivates you to continue Tia-san?" Naruto asked, intrigued that she had this much will power as most would have fainted by now.

" A-Aizen took away my only source of living." Tia said as rose her her sword up to fire a La Gota. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder as he gripped his sword. She slightly froze at his touch. She looked into his eyes and thought he was going to strike her down. She closed her eyes. "_This is it. He going to finally kill me now. Mila, Appaci, Sung Sun. I'm sorry._" She thought as she waited for the killing blow.

She didn't hear anything but metal sliding. She opened her eyes and saw a different emotion from what he displayed in the fighting and thought he was going to display now. Care, empathy, pity. Tia's eyes started to water a bit.

"Don't you pity me" Tia said softly looking down. Naruto slightly smiled.

"Aizen was my sensei, He gave me an overview of what he did during his time, it was something I did not approve of but as someone who taught me and took care of me, I treasure him dearly regardless of his past. If it means anything Tia-san, I'm sorry for the past sins my sensei. Especially if he had done anything to you." Naruto said. Tia looked at him as tears were now falling from her face. Her zanpakuto deactivated.

She didn't know why but she instantly lunged into his chest, wanting to find a comfort of some source. The pain was there, her fraccion dying and his betrayal. It was all now starting to come out as her crying intensified. Naruto was a bit surprised, one moment she was trying to kill him, the next she is hugging him for dear life. He just decided to hold her til she stopped, not being able to deny a pretty women like herself. A few minutes passed as she was coming down from the crying, every other breath she would release a sharp rigged breath as she was trying to reel herself in.

Naruto only stood there rubbing her back and whispering comforting words into her ear. He found it funny that when it came to women he would exude a soft side he would never thought of showing. It seems the girls bring his defenses down. Naruto looked down and saw that she had passed out. Whether it was the cuts or she was tired, he had to make sure she was okay. He bent down and scooped her legs up, carrying her bridal style. He walked over to Kisuke and the group. Kisuke looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"And I thought the three girls you already had was enough Naruto" Kisuke said as he ducked a punch from Yoruichi.

"Kisuke-san, do you think you can heal her? I want to ask her more questions whens she wakes up." Naruto asked completely ignoring his comment. Kisuke looked at Tessai to which he nodded.

"Alright yeah, lets take her back to the shop." Kisuke said as they disappeared.

**Urahara Shop**

Naruto laid Tia down into unoccupied room in the shop. Tessai began to work his kido in healing her. After a few minutes, her cuts and bruises were healed. Tessai fixed his glasses and looked at Naruto.

"She is all healed. A good nights rest is what she needs now" Tessai said. Naruto nodded and said his thank you. He then turned to Kisuke.

"Now explain to me what these hollows are" Naruto said. Kisuke sighed. "Very well, lets leave so she can rest" He said as they all walked out. They all found themselves in a open space in the shop. Kisuke then looked at Naruto

"Well Naruto, hollows are deceased human souls who lose their hearts to regret or despair, also if a soul has not been performed a konso on, it may eventually turn into one as well. Hollows take on the appearance of a creature or a human with with a white skull like mask. These masks represents the instinct which is left after they lose their heart, marking the identity of the hollow." Kiuske says.

"Loss of their heart?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, when a spirit dies they have what is called a chain of fate. This chain will start a process called the encroachment of the chain. This causes it to corrode, and once it completely does, this indicates that they have become a hollow as the chain disappears, leaving a black hole which represents where there heart used to be." Kisuke said.

"They are corrupt souls Naruto that only have the desire to eat and devour other souls." Kisuke finished.

"So Tia, shes a hollow, but why does she not look like what you described?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, there are different sub classifications of hollows called Meno's. Meno's are comprised of hundreds of normal hollows, resulting in one single entity. They then form what is called Gillians or Menos Grande, these are large, six story beings with white masks and an elongated nose. They have a black cloak from their head to their feet. Now they don't always take that form but they always appear big with their hollow masks. These are the lowest of the hollows as they are slow and have beast like instincts. Although one hollow might retain its conscious and have a chance to evolve into the next class."

"The next class of hollows are called Adjuchas. They are way smaller than the Gillains and there are only a few number of them due to the rarity. They take the form of humanoids and their appearance can range differently. They are much stronger and smarter then then the Gillians. It is still in their nature to keep consuming hollows to evolve, but only few have the potential. Are you following me Naruto?" Kisuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Kisuke then looked at the others and saw them fast asleep.

Kisuke's sweat dropped.

"Was my explanation really that boring?" Kisuke asked. Rangiku and Yoruichi opened there eyes and rubbed them.

"Are you done yet?" Yoruichi asked yawning.

"Almost, I'm explaining to Naruto the Vasto Lorde class" Kisuke said.

"Well hurry up Kisuke! I'm still tired from training" Yoruichi said. Kisuke looked at Naruto.

"Anyways, the next level are Vasto Lorde's. These are the highest level of hollows. They are extremely rare and they posses the power equal or superior to the captains in Soul Society. Although I do not know the requirements to reach this level apart from devouring hollows." Kisuke ended.

"Right, but you called Tia an Arrancar. Is that another level of the hollow classification?" Naruto asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Tia is what we call an Arrancar. These are hollows that have managed to tear there hollow masks off. They then gain the powers of a shinigami mixed with their own, which is why you see her have a sword. This contains there previous power they had as Vasto Lorde before evolving, it exponentially increasing their power from before. Aizen actually had the Hogyokyu change them into Arrancar's. The strongest ones were assigned ten numbers. They came to be known as Espada. These were the strongest of the hollows."

"He numbered them from 0 to 9. 0 being the strongest, 9 being the least strongest. But that doesn't mean they do not hold considerable amount of strength regardless of being ranked a high number. Aizen lead them to fight the whole Gotei 13. Tia was one of them. As you can tell, she is the third meaning she was really strong." Kisuke finished.

"Yeah Taicho was the one who fought her during that time." Rangiku said trying to contribute into the conversation remembering her fight with her fraccion. Naruto sat there for a moment letting everything Kisuke told him, sink in.

"Alright I believe I understand what she is now. Thank you for clearing that up. I think it would be best if we all got rest" Naruto said.

"Wait aren't you afraid if she tries something?" Rangiku asked still not sure with the idea of the Arrancar being so close to them.

"She won't try anything. After what she saw and did, I don't believe so." Naruto said. Rangiku only nodded. Everyone then went off there own ways as they went to there bed rooms. Naruto was heading to his room with Rangiku.

"So your going to sleep with me again huh?" Naruto said as he turned to face her as they were outside his door. Rangiku turned around and nodded as she put her arms around him and pressed her chest flush against him. Naruto could feel her nipples poking through her clothes.

"Let me check on Tia first. I want to see if she is awake, and if she is I want to ask a few questions. You can go to sleep, I'll be right there" Naruto said. Rangiku nodded with a pout.

"Well okay, don't keep me waiting. I might not want to fall asleep yet." Rangiku said as she walked over to his room swaying her hips. Naruto couldn't help but watch her nicely toned behind flex through the material of her clothing as she walked.

Rangiku looked back and giggled as she saw Naruto looking at her. Naruto shook his head with a smile. Naruto took a few steps and reached Tia's door. He slowly opened it to see if she was awake.

**Tia's Room**

Naruto came inside slowly opening the door. He spotted the yellow haired arrancar looking outside her window hugging her legs. "Tia, may I come in?" Naruto asked. Tia looked at Naruto who was at the door. She nodded. Naruto came in and closed the door. He walked over to her and took a spot on her bed next to her.

"So Tia-san, would you mind telling me why you attacked me?" Naruto asked. Tia turned her body around facing Naruto. Tia's face took on a hard scowl.

"Sosuke Aizen. That man left me for dead" Tia said. Naruto said nothing, prompting her to continue. "I was part of the Esapda Aizen put together. When I was battling one of the captains, he appeared before me and attacked me. He claimed I was not strong as he thought I was" Tia said. "I attacked him yet again, but he used his sword on me and cut me again, leaving me to die. Luckily I was able to go back to Hueco Mundo and heal." Tia finished.

"I see you hold resent for what he did. Once you sensed my energy, you decided to get revenge." Naruto said as Tia nodded. Naruto and Tia sat there in silence.

"Hueco Mundo, is this a place where hollows live?" Naruto asked to which she nodded and switched her position to her hugging one arm. They sat there in silence again. "What else is wrong?" Naruto asked. Tia looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tia asked. Naruto only stared at her. "Is it that obvious?" Tia said softly. Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not. I would have left you since you seemed okay, But I can tell by your body language. That action you did. Your hugging your opposite arm" Naruto said. Tia only raised her eyebrows.

"This tells me that you are scared, uncomfortable or something is bothering you. It imitates the motion of when a mother would a hug a child when their scared. Its a barrier to comfort them." Naruto said. Tia was shocked that he could tell that from a simple gesture.

"I have nothing left. My fraccion are dead and Aizen is dead as well. I have no use for living" Tia said.

"Fraccion?" Naruto asked. Tia looked at him and gave a small smile.

"When we became Arrancar, we had the option of choosing a fraccion. They are hollows that serve a specific Esapada. They are in a way your teammates and allies as they are loyal to there leaders. I had three that I met before I even became an Arrancar. There names were Sung Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci. I found a companionship within them." Tia said as she looked out the window.

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked a bit curious. Tia's face took on a frown.

"They died fighting that old man from the Soul Society" Tia responded. " I see." Naruto said.

"In a way I should be thanking Aizen. He gave me power to protect those three. I was ready to sacrifice myself for them when we encountered a hollow that was too strong even for me. But then again I should hate him. He took advantage of my invulnerability. I never wanted to feel so helpless again after that." Tia said as tears came out of her eyes as she impassively looked at the floor. Naruto scooted closer to her. He took her chin into his hands.

"You say you have no purpose. Let me give you a reason to live Tia. Fight with me, as my ally. Your power of manipulation of water and skills are incredible. I promise you that I will never leave you, and I will never betray you" Naruto said. Tia only looked at him in shock as she regained her composure. "_Why is he doing this?_" Tia thought.

"Why?" Tia asked. Naruto only smirked. "Because Tia, your a beautiful women who's skills would be useful to me. But not only that, you know what it is like to live without purpose. I was the same way at one point. Be my ally Tia, and be my friend." Naruto said with confidence as he made his way to her zipper and zipped down to her neck.

Naruto began to lightly stroke her bone fragment no her mouth. Tia put her hand up to her fragment. Naruto thought she was going to take his hand away, but he was surprised when she began to dematerialize it as it completely disappeared, only leaving the bone fragments on her chest (**A/N: Yes she can do that along with her chest as well. I thought it would be easier this way if she had that ability**). Tia looked in his eyes as she was stroking her bottom face, she could see the truthfulness in his words, she could see no hint of deception in his eyes.

Not only that she didn't feel that aura she felt when she was with Aizen where you always had to be wary. "_Friend. Purpose_" Tia thought. Tia for the second time today, uncharacteristically lunged at him hugging him tightly. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he rubbed her back again for a few miuntes. Tia separated from him and could see those caring eyes she saw when they were done battling. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Tia slightly blushed at the contact of his lips touching her skin.

"Get some sleep Tia. I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto said as he let go of her and stood up. Tia only nodded as she tucked herself in to her bed. She slightly smiled when he saw are at the door looking at her.

"You should smile more Tia. You look beautiful like that." Naruto said as he walked out. Tia turned her head and smiled.

"_Naruto. I look forward to getting to you know more._" Tia thought as she quickly fell asleep.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked out of her room and gently closed the door. He walked into his room, gently closing the door. He looked towards the bed and saw that Rangiku wasn't there. As he was about to move forward, a hand pushed him up against the door as a pair of lips crashed into his. Naruto felt something squishy press against him and immediately knew who it was.

Naruto returned the kiss with full force as he cupped Rangiku's ass, bringing her closer to him. Rangiku was running her hands through his hair while Naruto was gently massaging her toned butt. Naruto, wanting to be the dominant one, cups her ass tight with both hands and brings her up above the floor. Rangiku instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued.

Naruto switched positions as he pushed her up against the wall eliciting a moan as he began playing with her breast. Tired of the wall, Naruto walks over to the bed and throws her down. Rangiku props up on her elbows as she watched Naruto slowly stalk towards her like an animal. As soon as he kissed her though, Rangiku used her strength to flip him as he was now in his back. Rangiku straddled him as she began to to rub against his growing crotch. She lightly moaned.

"We are going to finish what we started before that interruption happened" Rangiku said as she took the top part off of her shingami robes.

**In The Mindscape**

Kyoka was lunged out on a couch inside the home. Akane came with a bunch of treats and popcorn as she took a seat next to her.

"Aka-chan what are you doing?" Kyoka asked.

"Naruto-kun is about to get on with Rangiku-chan and I feel like were going to be in for a show" Akane said excitedly as she began to look at a TV that had Naruto's view from his eyes.

"Aka-chan, does Naruto-kun know you have this ability?" Kyoka asked confusingly as she had never seen the TV before. Akane continued munching on her food.

"Of course not and he never will. Now be quiet Kyoka-chan and lets watch the show" Akane said as she saw Rangiku grinding on him. Kyoka sighed at her friends antics.

"I feel bad though. It like invasion of privacy." Kyoka said. Akane looked at Kyoka and threw an arm around her.

"Aw come on, this could give you time to prepare for Naruto-kun the next time you both do it." Akane said laughing as Kyoka only blushed.

**Lemon Starts**

This action revealed her bountiful breast, that any man in the Soul Society would die to see. Naruto slightly widened his eyes at the image he saw. They looked smooth, her skin was clear and porcelain. Her nipples had a light pink to them. Naruto grabbed on to Rangiku's lower back to bring himself up. He buried his face in her chest. Rangiku let out a small moan at the action. Naruto kissed his way from her cleavage over to her left breast. He kissed the nipple lightly and began nibbling on it. Rangiku closed her eyes.

"Keep it up Naruto-kun. That feels great." Rangiku encouraged. Naruto began to aggressively suck, nip and bite her nipples resulting in a louder moan from her. Rangiku pushed his head away from her breast to kiss him, but Naruto instantly latched on to other one giving it all his attention.

"Ohh Naruto-kun. I never know how much you liked these." Rangiku said as cupped her breast.

"Don't spend to much time there Naruto-kun, there are other places I want you to visit" Rangiku said. With a lick he looked up at Rangiku.

"Yeah? And where would that be Rangiku-chan?" Naruto said with lust evident in his voice. Rangiku smirked and pushed him down only for him to prop up on his elbows. She stood up began to take off her clothes as did Naruto. They looked at each other, naked as the day they were born. Rangiku came over to him and pushed him down again. She turned around so her ass was facing him while she was facing his 8 inch monster.

Rangiku threw a look over her shoulder and began wiggling her butt. The sight Naruto saw enticed him. He could clearly see the long slit. It was glistening in the moonlight, this only served to turn on Naruto even more. He could see it, a line on her inner thigh of the wet substance she was producing. Her vagina looked very tight with hint of pink to it. He can already see her clit coming out of its hood. Rangiku was definitely ready.

"Show me what you got Naruto-kun" Rangiku said as she cupped his shaft at the base and began stroking it lightly letting out a moan from Naruto. Naruto grabbed her butt cheeks and brought her vagina to his mouth. He began eating her out like this was his very last meal. Rangiku wanting to toture him, teased his cock as he was assaulting her lips and clit. She kissed it up and down which made him groan. She then licked from the bottom to the top, agonizingly slow. This made Naruto grunt. He stopped his assault.

"Rangiku-chan, you will suck it now" Naruto said in a demanding tone. As horny as she was, it turned her on even more seeing him become dominate. Without a word, Rangiku happily took half of dick in her mouth and began bobbing her head. Naruto wanted to show her who runs the bedroom, he viciously attacked her clit, licking and swirling it in his tongue, while he was doing that he slipped two fingers in and began rubbing her G spot.

Rangiku was moaning and almost screaming into his cock as she too was swirling her tongue around his head. The vibrations only sped up his release. Naruto could now feel Rangiku nearing her limit as her walls began to close in on his fingers, Naruto wasn't fairing that well ethier as Rangiku could feel his cock twitching even more. Naruto was not going to let himself cum before she did. He speed up his assault by alternating his two fingers inside her, like he was doing a come here motion with two fingers after one another while he was licking her clit. He then added his thumb to it. Rangiku's eyes widened as she stopped sucking Naruto cock.

"Oh fuck Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" Rangiku said as she orgasmed all over Naruto's face. He obligingly licked up all the liquids. Naruto stopped his actions and looked at Rangiku's face who was in a daze. Rangiku snapped out of it and saw his smirk. Rangiku saw this and immediately attacked his cock with her mouth, she was now deep throating it. Naruto's eyes widened as well, as he felt the back of her throat.

"Fuck Rangiku-chan!" Was all Naruto said as he cummed in her mouth. Rangiku swallowed every last bit. With a pop she unlatched herself from his tool. Rangiku looked at him and saw his eyes become more fierce. In a way this scared her but excited her at the same time.

"Get on your back. Now" Naruto commanded. Rangiku smirked.

"What if I don't wanna?" She said challenging his authority. Naruto smacked her ass hard as she moaned.

"You will get on your back now." Naruto said again slapping her ass. That jolt of pain/pleasure was all she needed as she followed his orders. Naruto smirked as she her comply.

"You want to be utterly dominated huh Rangiku-chan? Well, for not following my orders I think you deserve a punishment" Naruto said as took hold of his penis and began rubbing his head on her slit. Rangiku moaned. She was letting out so much juices, that his whole cock was already starting to become lubricated.

"God damn it Naruto-kun! Put it in!" Rangiku yelled. Naruto smirked as he plunged in her. Rangiku held her breath as he plunged into her. She then let out a loud moan as he was fully inside. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the tightness around him, if it wasn't for his experience, Naruto would have already came. It also didn't help that she was super wet. Naruto then began giving her long, slow strokes. Rangiku moaned as he felt his tool going in and out of her. In a attempt to further the pleasure she began bucking her hips into him. Naruto smirked as he held her hips in place as he continued his slow, long strokes.

"Haha who said you can move Rangiku-chan?" Naruto said. Rangiku moaned, but she then looked him in the eye was frustration on her face.

"Please Naruto-kun, please" Rangiku said.

"Who's pussy does this belong too?" Naruto asked, continuing his slow pace.

"Yours Naruto-kun all yours" Rangiku responded with a moan.

"Who does these marvelous and soft looking breasts belong too?" Naruto asked once more knowing it was torturing her.

"God damn it they all belong to you! No man will ever look or have my tits or my pussy! Now fuck me already!" Rangiku yelled. Naruto smirked.

"Good girl" Naruto said as he lifted one leg up. Naruto looked into her eyes and began pounding recklessly into her. Rangiku's eyes shot open at the sudden pleasure.

"Oh god! Yes Naruto-kun faster" She shrieked. Naruto pounded into her faster. You could hear the flesh pounding into one another. It echoed in the room along with the moans they were both producing. The musky scent was present in the air as they were both enjoying the pleasure they were receiving. Suddenly Rangiku forced her leg down and turned Naruto over so he was on his back. Naruto saw the look she had. He knew she wanted to dominate him, he decided to humor her for a bit.

Rangiku began riding Naruto, she was bouncing up and down with so much force the bed stand was moving out of its original place. Naruto gazed at the beauty that was riding him. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair was disheveled and sweat was running down her toned body. Her breasts were bouncing wildly mesmerizing Naruto. Naruto cupped her breasts.

"You are so beautiful" Naruto said. Rangiku looked at him with a loving smile. Naruto moved one of his hands down so he was rubbing her clit with his thumb as he was riding him. Rangiku was a moaning mess as she threw her head back.

"Naruto-kun I'm so close!" She said. Naruto then took a hold of her wrist and flipped her. In the missionary, he pounded deep into her there was no space left between them.

"Me too Rangiku-chan. Where do you want it?" He asked. Rangiku was still busy moaning tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Breasts, do it on my breasts" she says. Naruto felt his limit as he too felt Rangiku's walls close on him yet again. Rangiku's eyes rolled back.

"Oh fuck! Cumming!" She yelled. Naruto felt his orgasm come as well. He pulled out, Rangiku's juices followed.

"Fuck Rangiku-chan here it is" Naruto said as he came all over chest. Naruto then plopped down next to Rangiku. Rangiku opened her eyes and was regaining her breath. She felt the semen on her chest. Naruto looked at her as she smirked. She began licking up all of his cum. Naruto's eyes got big.

"Mmm, that was good Naruto-kun" Rangiku says as she gives him a kiss and lays her head on his chest, not even concerned that she just took in his essence.

**Lemon End**

**In The Mindscape**

"Wow" Akane said as her hand was frozen in mid air as it held a candy bar.

"Wow, indeed" Kyoka said who was in daze.

"That. Was. Freaking hot!" Akane said. "Kyoka-chan?" Akane said. He looked over to her and saw that she was biting her lip and rubbing her thighs.

"Oh its been a while since you two have done it too huh Kyoka-chan?" Akane asked laughing. "_Oh I feel your pain sister_" Akane thought.

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto and Rangiku spent the time just basking in each others presence. Rangiku propped up on her elbows and looked at Naruto was a serious expression.

"What is it Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I know for a fact now what I'm feeling Naruto-kun. I like you a lot, and I possibly think I love you. What you have been through, how you are, there all these traits I find so compelling in you. I cant help but feel attracted to you." Rangiku said into his eyes. Naruto only smiled.

"You know, these last few weeks, I have gotten the chance to get to know Yoru-chan, Orihime-chan. But with you, I couldn't help but want to get to know you more. Your a beautiful girl who could have any pick of men you wanted. I'm glad you choose me Rangiku-chan, as I could see myself falling in love with you as well" Naruto said. Rangiku began to tear up a little as she buried her head into his chest. She then looked up at Naruto.

"So does this make us,"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto said finishing her sentance.

Rangiku only nodded at the foreign word. Naruto nodded. "You are are aware that I have other girlfriends as well?" Naruto asked. Rangiku only nodded.

"I do, and I have seen that they way you treat all of them so I have no problem. As long as you love all of us equally" Rangiku said. Naruto rose his head to kiss her on the forehead.

"Of course I will Rangiku-chan. But how are we going to make this work in the long run? I mean you have duties as a shinigami. I'm sure your captain wont allow you take extended leaves all the time." Naruto asked. Rangiku put a finger on her chin.

"That does sound like Taicho. But I know I can take a few leaves for like vacation and stuff. Unless something would happen to force me to leave for awhile, or even permantely." Rangiku said with a blush.

"What do you mean Rangiku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Like if I were to get pregnant or something like that" Rangiku said as she looked down. Naruto's eyes slightly widened. He then let out a small chuckle. Rangiku looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?" Rangiku asked with a pout.

"Lets take it slow for right now Rangiku. I admit I do want children not only with you but my other girls as well, but as of now that is impossible for I have tasks I must accomplish." Naruto said. Rangiku smiled and nodded. She ran a quick scene of what it would be like with kids with Naruto. She quickly shook her head as she knew she was moving a little to fast. But a women couldn't help but wonder right? For now she was just going to enjoy the time they have together.

"Lets go to sleep Rangiku-chan" Nartuo said as he pulled the covers over them and put an arm around Rangiku. She turned to her side snuggling into him. She fell asleep with a smile.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone was already up and it seemed everyone but Rangiku and Naruto were at the table. Everyone was eating quietly, although Kisuke and Yoruichi would sneak a few glances toward the blonde arrancar every now and then. They all then heard footsteps. Everyone turned their head to see Rangiku walking towards the table.

"Mmmm that smells amazing" Rangiku said as she looked at the food present at the table. Everyone in the room couldn't look at Rangiku without a blush for some reason. Kisuke was only smirking at her while Yoruichi was glaring at her.

They all noticed the extra spring in her step, she had the glow about her. Her mood was written all over her face. Rangiku picked up a plate and begin putting food on it. She felt as if someone was watching her, looking up she saw all eyes on her. They all immediately looked down finding the floor interesting.

"What?" Rangiku asked. "How was last night Rangiku?" Kisuke asked. Rangiku looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You know, you and Naruto?" Kisuke said as he put the fan above his face, covering the wide grin he has plastered on his face. Rangiku blushed at what she heard, she started to recap the events that happened last night. Just thinking about it made her a bit wet. She then took on a face of horror.

"Y-You guys know?" She asked with fear. Kisuke only chuckled loudly while everyone else was looking down with blushes, even Ururu, Jinta and Tessai. Jinta then rose his head.

"Know? We heard all of it! You were moaning so loud I had to bury my head under six pillows just to fall asleep!" Jinta said as he was flailing his arms. A figure stood up. Jinta then sensed a presence behind him which made him nervous.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Jinta asked as Kisuke only nodded with a smile. He then felt himself being picked up by his shirt.

"Looks like you need to be disciplined again Jinta-kun" Tessai said.

"Oh come on! You know its true!" Jinta yelled. Tessai only walked as he carried him out of the kitchen. They then hear laughing and see Naruto dressed in his clothes already taking a seat. He gave a peck to Rangiku's cheek as he made his way sitting to which she smiled at.

"So I take it you all know?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Kisuke only laughed.

"Yes we do Naruto. Rangiku was screaming so loud, I mistook this shop for a brothel for a moment." Kisuke said laughing. Naruto only shook his head whule Rangiku blushed. They all sat down and ate their breakfast in silence.

"Hello?" A voice said entering the shop. Everyone looked and saw it to be Orihime as she entering the back where they were all sitting.

"Orihime!" Kisuke yelled exuberantly. "What brings your lovely self into my shop today?" Kisuke asked. Orihime only smiled.

"Just here to hang out with Rangiku-chan, Yoruichi-chan and Naruto-kun" She said. Seeing how the three girls were here, he thought it would be time to tell them.

"Everyone I think its about time I get back to where I live." Naruto said getting every ones attention.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Tia asked curious. Naruto looked at her and saw she looked better then yesterday. He smiled at her.

"Please call me Naruto-kun Tia-chan." He said to her to which she smiled a bit and nodded. "Well I'm not of this world Tia-chan, I actually am from another one. I came here because Soul Society was curious about me. After sating their curiosity, I have been using these few weeks to train. I believe my time is coming to a close as I must get back." Naruto said. Tia looked down at the table. She recalled his promise to her. Naruto seeing the conflicting emotions spoke up.

"I want you to come with Tia-chan" Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Tia said in surprise.

"Like I told you Tia-chan, I want you be my ally, not only that but like I said, I will never leave you." Naruto said confidently. Tia looked at Naruto with shock. Rangiku smiled at her new boyfriend knowing how big his heart was. She then looked at Kisuke.

"Is it possible for me as a hollow to travel to a separate world unrelated to this one?" Tia asked Kisuke. Kisuke put a finger on his chin as he took a thinking pose.

"Of course it is! If shinigami can do it, then so can I!" Kisuke exclaimed. Everyone looked at like he was crazy.

"I have been wanting to test this new gigai I have been developing for while now anyways. I think this would be perfect as it is just about ready" Kisuke said.

"Gigai? What is that?" Naruto asked. "Its an artificial body for shinigami's. This allows them to be seen and interact in the human world. " Kisuke replied.

"You created the original concept as well?" Naruto asked. Kisuke only chuckled.

"Of course I did!" He said. Naruto then looks at Tia. "So what do you say?" Naruto asked. Tia took a few moments to think.

"_I will have a purpose, maybe even a family_" Tia thought. Tia looked at Naruto and nodded. "I would like to come with you Naruto-kun" Tia said. Naruto smiled at her response.

"_Good, she will be a very good ally. Not only that but she is kind of cute ._" Naruto thought.

"**What number is Tia in the harem Naruto-kun?**" Akane asked teasingly.

"_Let see, theirs you two, Kurenai.. That would make her the seventeenth girl._" Naruto replied. "**Your insatiable**" Akane replied with a smirk. As Naruto was having his inner conversation with Akane, Kisuke looked at the girls in the room as he saw their moods turn into sad ones realizing Naruto had to go.

"Well I guess it's inevitable" Yoruichi said snapping Naruto out his thoughts.

"How long before you leave?" Yoruichi asked. "I'll spend a few more days here before I depart." Naruto said.

"Well how about we take this day to relax? I mean all of you have been training so much, lets have him leave on a good note." Kisuke said trying to cheer them up. Everyone thought about it and like the idea.

"What do you have in mind?" Rangiku asked. "Lets head to the beach!" Kisuke says. Rangiku Orihime and Yoruichi's mood perked up.

"That's a great idea! We can go swimsuit shopping!" Rangiku said as she went over to Naruto and dragged Naruto's arm towards the door. She then stopped.

"Wait Kisuke do you still have our gigai's here?" Rangiku asked almost forgetting people cant see her. Kisuke nodded.

"Of course, there in the room next to the bathroom." Rangiku said as she looked at Yoruichi who nodded. Inside Rangiku was happy she was going to be able to show of her body to him. Yoruichi had the same thoughts as well.

Rangiku and Yoruichi came out in their gigai's. Yoruichi was sporting the same look while Rangiku was wearing a tank top that was a good fit and a pair of jeans. Orihime was about to walk out with them until she looked at Tia who was till seated. Orihime then spoke up.

"Tia-san, would you like to come with use as well? Orihime asked. Tia looked at her for a few moments and nodded.

"Sure, why not" She said as she got up. Kisuke then stood up.

"Tia, I'm working on a gigai like I said that I think you would be useful for you but its not prepared yet. So just take this regular one and discard it when you come back." Kisuke said as he walked over to a room and brought a body that had nothing but the muscles on it.

"Alright Tia, I want you to pour reiastu into this body. Once you do, you will feel a pull. This automatically pull your body into it. After a few seconds this body will take your exact form." Kisuke said as he held the gigai. Tia nodded as she put her hand on it. She channeled reiastu and a for a few seconds she blinked as she felt someone holding her.

"Good, all done. There are some clothes in the back room you can borrow" Kisuke said as he left her in her undergarments. Orihime quickly accompanied her and picked out a simple t shirt and jean combo along with a simple scarf seeing how she wasn't going to spend that much time in the gigai. "Right! Lets go Tia-san. We gotta catch up to Naruto-kun" Orihime said running as Tia followed.

Kisuke watched them leave with amusement on his face.

"Ahh young love." Kisuke said as he put a hand on his heart. Tessai who came back looked at Kisuke.

"Do you really think this a good idea?" Tessai asked. Kisuke looked at him and smirked.

"Of course I do, but it will be interesting to see how things turn out between them." Kisuke said as he went to make some calls. As he was about to walk out he looked back at Tessai.

"You wouldn't mind watching the shop for a day right?" Kisuke asked Tessai. He only sighed as nodded.

"Excellent! Thank you Tessai! I owe you one!" Kisuke said disappearing from view.

**Swimsuit Shop**

Orihime and Tia finally caught up with them as they all entered the shop. They were automatically greeted by a beautiful women asking if they needed help. The three girls then noticed something that irked them to no end. The woman who was helping them keep glancing at Naruto and even went so far as even touching his chest and complementing him as they were picking out there swimsuits since he was alone. Of course they automatically dragged him to the back where the fitting rooms were and told him to sit as they picked out the remainder of there swimming suits. As they were looking they saw that the prices were very expensive.

As they came back they saw the person that was helping them talking to Naruto, she saw them and smirked. "Well Naruto-kun, I will leave you to your own vices" The women said as she dragged her finger across his arms. The three ladies only glared at her. They turned their attention to Naruto who only smirked as he thought it was amusing see them get worked up over a women who had nothing on them.

"Well ladies are you going in or what?" He asked. Rangiku and Yoruichi smirked back as they went inside. Naruto was a bit surprised to see Tia go in, but he was glad to see her interacting with them and even participating. She went off into her own. Although Orihime was still in her spot, she was fidgeting. Naruto could instantly tell why she was nervous.

"Orihime-chan you know you don't have to show me right?" Naruto asked. Orihime looked at him and then the floor.

"I-I know. I just don't know if you will like it" Orihime said. Naruto only shook his head. He got up and walked over to Orihime and put a hand on her cheek.

"Orihime you are beyond beautiful. I'm sure anything you wear would look stunning. Like I said, you don't have to show me" Naruto said. Orihime looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Okay Naruto-kun. Thank you" She said as she walked into her room.

After a few minutes Rangiku was the first one to come out. She was wearing a red two piece. She went in front of Naruto and twirled around. The bottom nicely rounded out her behind while the top was tied up at the neck. It seemed it was size to small as he could see a little of the bottom of her breast.

"You like?" Rangiku asked seductively. Naruto only nodded in a bit of awe at her beauty.

"You look look amazing Rangiku-chan. Are you sure the top isn't to small though?" Naruto asked. Rangiku shook her head making her chest jiggle a bit which caught his attention. She smirked as she saw what captured his attention while she headed inside.

Yoruichi then came out in a two piece as well. It was dark blue. But instead of being tied to the neck like Rangiku's it was across her back. Naruto though, could see something protruding from her top. Yoruichi smirked as he saw what she was looking at. That was the reason why she wore it in front of him anyways. Naruto paid attention the nipple that was pointing against the fabric.

"So Naruto-kun? How is it?" Yoruichi asked innocently. He looked at her well defined body. He then noticed something on her leg.

"Is that a tattoo Yoru-chan?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi nodded. It was a tribal type looking tattoo.

"It looks good, and for you swimsuit it looks amazing. You really have a amazing body Yoru-chan" Naruto said honestly. Yoruichi blushed a bit at his honesty.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, maybe we can experience each others bodies in a different setting" She said with a smirk. "We will see Yoru-chan, we will see" Naruto said returning his smirk. After Yourichi went inside, out came Tia.

She was wearing a green two piece that matched her beautiful eyes. It was tied to her neck like Rangiku's but there was one thing that Naruto saw. The fragments that were from her face down to her chest were gone. He could now see her whole face without the fragments. Naruto slightly straightened up when he saw her. She was beautiful, he took a quick glance at her form in battle, but he was now truly looking at her for the first time, he was stunned. Her skin was like Yoruichi's, her body was that of an ideal women, but you could see the muscle definition. Her assets were impressive as well. Her breasts were practically popping out of her top.

"Naruto-kun, does this look good?" Tia asked in her regular monotone voice. Naruto didn't say anything but take her form in. "I will take that as a yes then" Tia said as she twirled around showing him the back as well.

"Wow, yeah Tia-chan you look just wow." Naruto said. Tia nodded and went back into the fitting room, but if you could look closely, you would see a small blush on her cheeks. Naruto then noticed Orihime hadn't came out yet.

"Orihime-chan, are you okay in there?" Naruto asked from the other side. "I am Naruto-kun! Okay I'm coming out" Orihime said back. Orihime moved the curtain and stepped out. Naruto looked at Orihime steeping out, he was mesmerized yet again.

Orihime came out wearing a yellow two piece with little flower designs, it was tied up to her neck. In the middle of the top were three lines that ran from one side of the breast to the other connecting them. Her bottoms were tied on the sides.

"W-Well?" Orihime asked shyly. Naruto snapped out of his trance and smiled as he stood up. He grabbed her and turned her around so they were both facing the mirror inside the fitting room.

"Orihime-chan, do you know what I see?" Naruto asked. Orihime only looked at herself in the mirror, she shook her head.

"I see a beautiful woman, whose personality can light up a room. You are gifted with such natural beauty, its a crime to not notice. Please tell me you see the same thing" Naruto said soflty. Orihime could only look in the mirror.

Everything Naruto said made her feel good. And he was right, she did look beautiful. Orihime turned around and hugged him tightly burying her face into his chest. She then looked up at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Orihime said with blush. Naruto smiled. "No problem Orihime-chan" Naruto said.

"Aw Naruto-kun, what about me?"

"Yeah me too Naruto-kun" The two voices said.

Naruto turned his head and saw Tia getting out. He then looked at Rangiku and Yourichi who were both pouting. "You girls should already know that you beauties are nothing I have ever seen. With your witty and carefree personalities, only drive me even more crazy about you two" Naruto said. Rangiku and Yoruichi squealed as they hugged him.

"Your so smooth Naruto-kun" Rangiku said purring into his ear as she nibbled on it. Naruto smiled.

"You girls go try on some more I'll be right back" Naruto said as he got an idea. They looked at him curiously and shrugged as they went back inside. Naruto walked away from the room and found the women who was blatantly flirting with him before.

She was putting back tops on a shelf. She was reaching high, putting them in their right spots. The shirt she was wearing rode up a bit exposing her back. Naruto walked to her and traced his finger lightly on her back.

"Epp!" The women said as she quickly turned around as she pulled her shirt down.

Naruto was pretending to look at some tops as he looked at her with a smirk. The women saw him and blushed. She then pouted. "Your such a meanie Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto let out a small laugh.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to tempt me" Naruto said facing her. The girl blushed again and then smirked. She walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his chest. Naruto heard two growls in the back of his mind but he ignored it.

"What if I am Na-Ruto-Kun" She said teasingly. Naruto grabbed her waist and brought her close to his chest. She felt his hard muscles and breath on her neck as he leaned in to her ear.

"Your playing a dangerous game" He said deeply. The girl bit her lip at the tone he used. Naruto brought his fingers at the bottom hem of her shirt and began playing with it as he would touch her skin on occasion. The girl was fighting back a moan as he was touching her just right.

"You know it would nice for you to let my friends get a discount on the swimsuits their buying." Naruto said to her with a smirk. The girl looked at him with a blush. She then smirked back.

"Better yet I'll give you the clothes for free if you do something for me" She said. Naruto smiled charmingly which only served to redden her cheeks.

"And what would that be?" Naruto said already knowing the answer.

"If you take me on a date tonight" She said with a hint of seduction. Naruto smirked again.

"To take out a pretty lady such as yourself, I would be honored" Naruto said. The girl squealed.

"Okay let me get a piece paper!" She said running to the front. As he watched her run away Naruto was grinning. "_That was too easy. To think it all it took was a bit of sexual innuendo._" Naruto thought as she came back.

"Here's my number and address" She said with a smile.

"Don't be late" She said as she walked away with a sway in her hips.

"**You know I was about five seconds away from getting out and performing a fire justu on you and that girl**." Akane said clearly irritated.

'_Naruto-kun, will you please tell me why you were touching that hussy_' Kyoka said angry as well. Naruto shook his head.

"_What better way to get expensive clothes then for free? All it took was a bit of manipulating on my part and she was goo in my hands. You cant be mad at me girls, I did it for a good cause._" Naruto said to them. Akane sighed.

"**I guess your right, but that girl touching like that just infuriated me. Naturally I would have felt bad for her being manipulated but she deserved it if she thinks she can get my man.**" Akane said.

'_Your lucky this is for a good cause Naruto-kun..'_ Kyoka said. Naruto smiled.

"_You two should have nothing to worry about. You two are the most powerful and beautifulest beings on this earth. Why would I throw that away? I admit its cute you gets jealous but you should know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to girls like that. There too easy, that and I love you both._" He said.

"**Your right Naruto-kun, we forgive you.**" Akane said. '_Me too_' Kyoka said.

"_Good I love you both, and to make it up to you, I promise by the time the village is established, I will marry you both._" Naruto said. Akane and Kyoka's eyes widened as they squealed.

"**Oh thank you thank you thank you Naruto-kun!**" They both yelled. Naruto smiled.

"_Don't worry about it. I already promised you from the start anyways._" Naruto said as he could only hear them both chattering about what they were going to wear. Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked back over to the fitting rooms to see they were already outside.

"So are we ready to go?" Naruto asked as they nodded. The girls decided to buy and wear the swimsuit they showed Naruto as the rest they showed didn't have that much effect on him. They were all going to walk to the register until the girl told them that they didn't need to pay.

The four girls were surprised but accepted nonetheless. They all then made there way back to Kisuke's shop. "Do you girls find it weird that we did not have to pay for these swimsuits that were very expensive?" Yoruichi asked. Rangiku only shrugged.

"Well I'm not complaining, we got some really good clothes" Rangiku said as the continued on to the shop. Naruto smiled as he was behind them. He reached into his pocket and took out the paper she gave him. He crumpled it and threw it behind him.

**Urahara Shop**

Upon arriving they saw familiar faces talking to Kisuke. Well for Rangiku, Yorucihi and Orihime that is. "Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime said in surprise.

The figure turned around which revealed to be Tatsuki. "Orihime! Hey!" She said waving back. They then saw a familiar mop of orange hair which belonged to none other than Ichigo. Naruto spotted the two, but he then saw two people who he didn't recognize.

The first one was a guy who had glasses, straight chin-length raven-colored hair hanging off the right side of his face. He looked fair-skinned with blue eyes. He was wearing swimming shorts and a shirt within his polo with a small blue cross on the chest pocket.

The next was a huge guy. He had dark-skin with pronounced cheek-bones and wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his eyes. He looked muscular as he sported a small goatee and a gold chain necklace. He was wearing a shirt with a bit of a deep v down the middle. Along with that, he was wearing cargo shorts and flip flops.

"Hey you guys are back!" Kisuke said. The three girls nodded but wondered why Icihigo and them were here. Seeing their confused faces Kisuke spoke up.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I managed to talk to Ichigo here, I decided why not invite him along with his friends as well." Kisuke said with a smile. Not wanting it to be awkward, Orihime spoke up.

"Right well should we get on our way to the beach?!" Orihime exclaimed. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"Right right, into the van we go" Kisuke said motioning them into the car. All of them looked into inside and saw there may not be enough room for all of them. Boy was this going to be a long trip.

**The Beach**

After a few hours of cramped traveling, they finally arrived. Getting out of the car, they all happily stretched there limbs.

"Were going to go change!" Rangiku yelled as the girls went into the changing rooms there. Naruto stood there with a smile as they walked off. Looking at the car, he saw the guy with the glasses and the tall brown man looking at him.

"You would like to know who I am correct?" Naruto asked to which they nodded.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." He said. "Sado Yasutora, but people call me Chad." The tall man said in a deep voice. "Uryu Ishida" The guy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"You are friends of Orihime-chan correct?" Naruto asked. Both raised their eyebrows at the affectionate.

"Yeah us two, Ichigo and Tatsuki as well" Uryu said. "Well that is great, should we get started?" Naruto said as he walked over to van picking up the supplies.

Naruto and the men had set everything up. Well Naruto decided to set everything up for the ladies as the rest set up for themselves. As he was setting up, Uryu and Chad wanted to get to know more about Naruto. Before they arrived Ichigo informed them of Naruto. They were a bit wary as his power as they herd it was similar to Aizen's along with his look. They both knew better to make assumptions. So they took it upon themselves to discover a little more.

Uryu though after getting to know him a little, had a hunch something was going on between him and Orihime since the first thing she did was hug Naruto when she came out. But overall they both found that Naruto wasn't that bad of person. When they asked about the altercation with Ichigo, he told them he attacked first based on his looks. He doesn't need to do unnecessary harm to people who don't deserve it.

As Naruto was finished setting up the umbrella and towels, someone called him over.

"Naruto-kun" A voice said. Naruto turned his head and saw Tia looking at him without her bone fragments. Naruto walked over to her as she laid there.

"Can you rub this on me Naruto-kun?" Tia said handing him a bottle of sun lotion. Naruto rose his eyebrows.

"Tia-chan, do you even know that this is?" He asked. "Yes, Yoruichi told me to put it on so I don't get burned out here" She said. Naruto nodded as he applied it to his hands. He began with her stomach. Tia had her eyes closed as she felt him rub it on her back first. For some reason she started to feel a tingly feeling when ever he touched her muscles. She flipped over as he then applied it to her stomach as well getting the same feeling.

"So how are you feeling now Tia-chan?" Naruto asked. Tia opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm feeling better then before Naruto-kun. Thank you" She said. Naruto nodded as he continued rubbing. For some reason, his hands felt very good on her skin. She slightly liked the feeling to the point where she didn't realize he was done.

"Naruto-kun! Come join us!" Orihime yelled from the water. Naruto looked at Orhime and nodded. He looked at Tia.

"All done Tia-chan." He said. Tia looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you again" She said. Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget what I told you" He said as he walked away. Tia propped her self on her elbows and looked at Naruto's retreating form. She thought back to what he said in her room that night. He was so gentle yet he can be so fierce. It made her feel something foreign to her.

Affection.

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she was feeling.

Naruto arrived in the water and began playing with all three of the girls in the water. From splashing to dipping them in the water, they were having a blast. Yoruichi jumped on his back, pressing her chest into him. "Having fun Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto turned his head and smiled at her that made her heart skip a beat.

"Of course I am" Naruto responded.

"Well how abo.."

"Splash!"

Water dripped from Yoruichi's face as she had a deadpanned look. "Oops, sorry Yoruichi" Rangiku said as she giggled. Yoruichi got off her Naruto's back.

"That's it. Get over here!" She said as they both started splashing water at each other. Naruto felt someone else jump on his back.

"Gotcha Naruto-kun" Orihime said in a cute voice. Naruto chuckled.

"That you did Orihime-chan. But it is I who has you" Naruto said as sat down, bringing them both down into the water. Naruto stood up and saw Orihime dipped completely in water.

"That was mean Naruto-kun" She said with a pout. They both looked at each other and laughed. Rangiku and Yoruichi were watching this with smiles. They were happy that Naruto had managed to heal her heart. Yoruichi then turned to Rangiku. Although Yoruichi felt a bit jealous seeing them have a good time. She shook her head.

"So tell me" She said. "Tell you what?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"How was sex with Naruto-kun!" She practically yelled. Rangiku thought about for a moment and got a slight nosebleed. She looked at Yoruichi and smirked. "Well we first started.."

**With Kisuke & Group**

As Naruto and the girls were playing in the water, Ichigo and Tatsuki were laying down together. Ichigo was looking up at the sky while Tatsuki was watching them. Chad and Uryu were near them eating food watching as well. Tatsuki was watching Orihime in the water more intently.

This Naruto person, intrigued her. It was quite obvious the orange haired girl was quite smitten with the blonde. It just surprised her that Orihime would act this way with a guy if her past track history was something to go by. She was always shy and nervous around Ichigo who she had a _**major**_ crush on. But now shes absolutely care free and clinging on to this Naruto guy.

"A loving scene ain't it?" A voice said behind Tatsuki and Ichigo. Turing their heads they see Kisuke with blue swimming trunks and the dark green shirt he usually sports.

"Damn it hat and clogs don't do that!" Ichigo yelled. Kisuke only smiled as he looked towards Naruto.

"You know I was wondering, why are they all attached to him like that anyways?" Ichigo said as he sat up. "I mean I can see Inoue because she acts like it now, but I never expected both Rangiku and Yoruichi too. I mean are they all dating?" Ichigo asked.

"It came to me as a surprise as well, especially with Yoruichi. She hasn't shown interest in a man in a very long time. But he does manage to do the impossible" Kisuke said. He began to explain to them how he was trained by Aizen along with absorbing the Hogyoku and fighting the whole Gotei 13, defeating them and standing on even ground with the head captain. Chad and Uryu who were listening to the conversation were the ones shocked the most. They didn't know he was capable of such power.

Ichigo was amazed as well, then remembered their first altercation. He scowled at what Naruto did to him, but he now understood why. He did attack him unprovoked. Not a smart move on his part. Kisuke noticed his scowl.

"You know I got to know him a bit the few weeks he was here. Even though he practically is the embodiment of Aizen, hes actually a good guy. I can see why the three girls like him. But I do feel sorry for the people that have to face him." Kisuke said. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From what I deduced, he clearly has two personalities. When its around the girls, which I assume are the same for people he cares about, he tends to not be afraid to show his softer side, at times you can mistake him acting like a freshly new couple with the girls. Of course this contradicts his supposed Aizen personality since he did fuse with him. But it seems he has gained that personality when he battles along with the tactics he uses. It's no doubt he strikingly resembles Aizen. It's seems after merging with Aizen and the Hogokyu, he has managed to differentiate them and maintain both." Kisuke said.

Ichigo looked back at Naruto who was carrying Yoruichi and Orihime over his head. "Kisuke, I've noticed a change in Orihime as well. I have never seen her so carefree" Tatsuki said speaking up. Kisuke nodded.

"Yes, that blonde man you see there was the main reason why she is like that now. He not only helped her get over Ichigo, but he gave a boost to her confidence as well" Kisuke said. Ichigo only shook his head.

"I cant believe I didn't even noticed that she liked me." Ichigo said. Kisuke puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Your young Ichigo, its only natural that you didn't. But its in the past as you should enjoy the people you have here now." Kisuke said offering his wisdom as he walked away.

"Yeah hes right. And I do enjoy the people here in the present" Ichigo said as he looked at Tatsuki with a smile and took her hand to which she smiled back at.

"No...Way" Yoruichi said with blood running down her nose. Rangiku only nodded. "Yup, I have never felt anything like that in my life. It was amazing." Rangiku said dreamily.

"You should start moving on him soon. From the looks of it, Orihime-chan might received that mind blowing sex first before you do." Rangiku said as she laughed. Yoruichi giggled as well.

"I'm not sure though. Its different with him though" Yoruichi said softly. Rangiku examined her face for a few seconds and smiled. "You like him a lot don't you Yoruichi?" Rangiku asked. Yoruichi blushed a bit and nodded. "Whats not to like about him? Strong, handsome, caring, compassionate yet fierce and dominate. Everything about him seems so perfect, and if what you have told me is correct about his performance, he's the perfect man." She said.

"Yeah well talk to him more though. I can tell he likes you too from the way he looks at you. In plus I don't mind sharing, but your going to have to share him with many other girls in his world to you know." Rangiku said.

"I'm not surprised. He's too much a jewel to let go" Yoruichi said as she began thinking her options over and evaluating what she was really feeling.

**Night Time**

Night time rolled around as they decided to have a bonfire. The midnight sky was beautiful. With the fire flaming in contrast, it was an ideal image of a perfect night under the sky. You can hear the crackling of the flames as the fire was burning strong. The group sat in a circle in silence taking in the views.

Yoruichi had her head on Naruto's shoulder while she gripped his arm. Rangiku had her head on the other shoulder just looking the fire while Orihime had her head on his lap. She sighed in content as she was feeling Naruto run his hand in her soft, smooth orange locks. Tasuki was cuddled up with Ichigo as well while Kisuke was laying down looking at the sky. Chad who brought his guitar decided to strum a few strings while Uryu was currently reading a book.

"Orihime" Tatsuki said. The orange hair girl turned her head to Tatsuki.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan?" She said. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Tatsuki said nervously. Orihime smiled big.

"Of course! We can look at the pretty night sky! Although I am hoping we see some aliens. How cool would that be! But I hope their nice aliens and wouldn't want to invade our town" Orihime said. Everyone only smiled at her bubbly attitude. Orihime stood up and walked with Tatsuki as they walked down the near the water.

**With Tatsuki & Orihime**

The two walked in silence for awhile as Orihime had her hands behind her back.

"Orihime" Tatsuki said which caused her too look at Tatsuki.

"Ichigo and I ended up together a few months after Aizen's defeat. I've known him for so long, when I saw him in that form and he went off to fight Aizen, I was scared and worried about him for the first time in my life. I never felt it before in my life. After he defeated him, he came back, and when he did I was so happy I hugged him as tight as I could. Within that moment we kissed. After that we sort of ended up getting together. I know you liked him first and I took him away from you, but please Orihime, if you can find it in your heart to accept my apology I would truly be grateful. Our friendship means a lot to me Orihime. Your like a sister to me, I'm sorry" Tatsuki said as she stopped with tears running down her face, looking at Orihime.

Orihime looked at her with a shocked face, later it formed into a small smile. "Of course I forgive you Tatsuki-chan, and I am happy for you and Ichigo" She said. Tatsuki smiled as she hugged Orihime tight with Orihime putting her arms around her too. After a few seconds, Tatsuki backed away giving them space.

"It's because of this Naruto guy huh?" Tatsuki asked. "Its the reason why your so happy." Tatsuki continued saying. Orihime slightly blushed and nodded.

"Well I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy as well Orihime. But if he breaks your heart I will break his face" Tatsuki said as she pounded her fist into her palm. Orihime let out a small giggle.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't do that. He's too nice." Orihime said with a smile. Tatsuki smiled back.

"I hope so. What do you say we head back?" Tatsuki said as Orihime smiled.

**With Naruto**

As Orihime left, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu have been looking at Naruto for awhile now. Naruto looked back at them.

"Ask your questions." He said, surprising the three a bit that he picked up on what they wanted. "So what are you intentions with Inoue" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I would like to know as well Naruto" Uryu said as he closed his book.

"Yes Naruto, as you know Orihime is a good friend of ours" Chad said as he stopped strumming the string on his guitar. Yoruichi and Rangiku who were on his shoulder looked up at Naruto's face while Kisuke look at them with interest. Naruto was wearing an unreadable expression.

"I must admit, it is good that she has friends that care this much for well being. Why do you all care about my personal relations with her?" Naruto asked.

"We have been through a lot as a group, us four formed a bond. It's clear she likes you, we only want to look out for one another. Especially her." Uryu said.

"Well to answer your question, my motives are only what Orihime-chan wants them to be" Naruto replied. The three both raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not opposed if she wants to pursue something with me. A person would have to be a fool to not reciprocate those feelings with someone as beautiful as her" Naruto said subtly, referring to Ichigo. Rangiku and Yoruichi giggled as they picked up on it. Kiuske smirked while Ichigo grew a slight tick mark.

"Don't worry about Orihime you three, shes in good hands. Look at the muscle on the boy!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"Oh look at the muscles indeed" Yoruichi said seductively as she gripped his biceps.

"There's only one muscle I want to look at." Rangiku said as she slid her hand down south on Naruto. Ichigo blushed heavily at the innuendo.

"Would you not do that here!" Ichigo yelled. Rangiku stopped as she pouted. Uryu decided to read his book, covering up the blush he had while Chad had an expressionless face.

"Hey guys were back!" A voice said which belonged to Orihime. Orihime and Tatsuki came in and took there respective places they were before.

After a good half an hour. Kisuke stood up. "Well come on you guys lets get cleaned up and head back." Kisuke said. The men groaned as they now had to put everything back and sit in that cramped car.

**Urahara Shop**

A few hours later they arrived back at the shop and began to unload. As everything was done they began to head separate ways. Tatsuki walked up to Orihime and hugged her.

"Thank you Orihime. I'll see you sometime later okay?" Tatsuki said now facing her. Orihime nodded with a smile. As Naruto was walking towards the shop he was stopped by Uryu and Chad.

"Naruto" Chad spoke up. "If Orihime does end up pursuing you, will you promise to take care of her?" Chad said. Naruto only nodded.

"Seeing how you two are more of the level headed of her friends, I promise no will one will so much lay a finger on her" Naruto responded making another jab at Ichigo. Ichigo who was nearby heard and grew a tick mark yet again. "Will he ever let that go?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath. Uryu and Chad laughed a little bit.

"That's all we ask. It was nice meeting you" Uryu said with a smirk as they shook hands along with Chad. Nauto walked over to Orihime who was watching Tatsuki and Ichigo leave.

"What do you say we get some sleep Orihime-chan?" Naruto said as Orihime nodded happily.

**A Few Days Later**

A few days have past and they spent there time relaxing. It was finally the day Naruto had to depart. As they were outside of Kisuke's shop, Kisuke came out hauling a red muscled human with women clothing on it.

"Well this is the gigai I wanted Tia to use since she is going to be going to your world Naruto." Kisuke said. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows.

"Whats different about this one Kisuke? It looks the same." She said. Kisuke put a finger up.

"Ah but its not Yoruichi. Just wait. Tia can you get into it?" Kisuke asked. Tia nodded as got into her gigai like last time, happy that this one was fully clothed. After a few seconds, Tia was sporting an outfit similar to what she wore as an arrancar. She wore a jacket similar to her arrancar uniform except there was no collar, she wore a skirt that at thigh level with her black garments underneath. Kisuke looked at Tia.

"Okay Tia, I want you to do any technique you want. Fire it at that tree" Kisuke said pointing to a large oak. Kisuke handed her zanpakuto to her. She unsheathed it.

"Ola Azul" She said as a yellow energy blade projectile shot out her sword hitting the tree and destroying it.

Tia then looked back at Kisuke. "Marvelous. As you can see, she is able to use her powers as a hollow. That includes your Cero as well." Kisuke said.

"Wait! That means you don't have to eject from the bodies anymore! We can fight the way we are here in the human world!" Rangiku shouted. Kisuke only smirked.

"Yup, that applies to the shinigami as well. You can use kido, release your zanpakuto, shunpo the works" He said. Yoruichi looked at him in awe.

"Kisuke, that's amazing. When did you develop this?" She asked. Kisuke shrugged.

"For a couple weeks now, I got interested in it when Naruto mentioned he wanted Tia to come with him to his world. So I then started playing around with the gigai" He said.

"What about my bone fragments? I don't have them on me while I'm in here. How am I supposed to use my resurreccion?" Tia asked feeling her face and cleavage as she was only feeling pure skin.

"Yes well if I made it correctly it should appear the moment you release your sword. Give it a try" Kisuke said. Tia sonido'ed away from them and held her sword down.

"Destroy" Tia said as her the water began to wrap around her like last time. Cutting through it, she appeared just as she was when Naruto and her fought. She played around in that form seeing if everything was the same. Coming to a conclusion that everything was normal, she deactivated it and sheathed her sword. Kisuke then looked at Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Yes that means, Rangiku and Yoruichi can get into Naruto's world too and interact with people and battle if needed. If I remember the shinobi era correctly, your going to need your powers to fight anyways since I'm sure only Naruto can see you as you wouldn't be much help in your shinigami forms." Kisuke said. He then looked at Naruto.

"So are you ready to leave Naruto?" Kisuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. Naruto looked back and saw Orihime running up to him.

"Yes Orihime-chan?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked down. She finally looked up. "I want to come with you Naruto-kun" She said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Orihime-chan" Naruto said softly. Orihime then looked him straight in the eyes. "Please Naruto-kun. It's only for a bit. I just want to see your world since you have seen mine, and I want to spend a bit more time with you" She said softly at the end. Naruto's eyes soften.

"Orihime-chan, my world is filled with people's who jobs are to kill by what ever means necessary. I don't want you to get injured" Naruto said looking into her eyes.

"I am strong Naruto-kun. Despite my gentleness I can fight." Orihime said.

"Orihime-chan are you sure you want to go with him? How long are you going to stay there?" Rangiku said a bit worried for her friend.

"It wont be long Rangiku-chan. In plus you guys are going to come later right?" Orihime asked. They both nodded.

"I can just come home with you guys once were done visiting" Orihime said. Naruto took time to think about it. He really wouldn't mind her coming with him. But there were dangers there, a lot of them. He knew he could protect her, but to what capacity. He knew she had powers, and that she had obviously been in battles before. An idea then came to Naruto. "Orihime-chan" He said getting her attention.

"I will let you come with me" He said to which she smiled happily. "But you have to agree on two things." He said making her calm down a bit. She nodded.

"You will learn how to wield a sword. And second you will learn kido. You will be learning both from me. Do you agree?" Naruto said. Orihime put a finger on her chin in thought.

"I do! Okay lets go now!" She said excitedly. Naruto smiled as he then walked over to Rangiku and Yoruichi. He looked at Rangiku and smiled. She smiled back, but he can tell the sadness behind it. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Rangiku was taken back at first, but accepted the kiss happily. Naruto wrapped her his arms around her waist bringing her close to him. Both parties felt heavenly bliss, exploring each others mouth.

"Come see me soon." Naruto said pulling back. Rangiku who had nothing but affection in her eyes nodded back. "I will Naruto-kun. I promise." She said with a smile. Naruto kissed her forehead and moved to Yoruichi. He saw her wearing a smirk.

"Yoru-chan, your going to see me too right?" Naruto asked. Yoruichi walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"Of course I am Naruto-kun." She said. As he was about to speak, he felt something on his lips. Looking down he saw Yoruichi kissing him, which caught him off guard. She backed away and gave him a saucy smile.

"Maybe we do that more when I come see you" She said with a smirk. Naruto returned it and kissed her forehead as well. Little did he know, she was blushing at the little affectionate action. Naruto pulled back and saw it on her face. "_It's funny to think kissing me would not make her blush, yet a small action such as that does_" Naruto thought. He then walked over to Kisuke. Kisuke was smiling at him.

"Well it's been a fun week with you here Naruto. I do hope you visit from time to time" He said. Naruto nodded as he stuck his hand out as Kisuke shook it.

"I will try Kisuke-san. Thank you for having me as a guest here." Kisuke waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. It has been an interesting couple of weeks." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded and walked away from them to Orihime.

"Ready Orihime-chan, Tia-chan?" Naruto said. Orihime and Tia nodded as they both latched on to his arms.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan, after these exams, are you two ready to go back and start our new lives in our new village?._" Naruto asked.

"**We are Naruto-kun, I finally will be able to stay out permanently.**" Akane said.

'_Of course Naruto-kun, as long as I am with you.'_ Kyoka said.

"**Same with me Naruto-kun.**" Akane said. Naruto only smiled.

"_I will never leave your guys side. I love you both._" He said.

"**We love you too!**" They responded. Naruto nodded and pulled out his sword and stabbed it into the air. He then twisted it as two sliding doors appeared. All three looked in shock.

"He can use a senkaimon?" Kisuke asked surprised. Rangiku and Yoruichi looked in awe as well not knowing he could do that. Naruto looked back.

"Yeah the head captain taught me it before I left. He said I might find it useful." Naruto said. He then took a step forward and walked in with the girls.

"_It's time. The world will soon know Naruto Namikaze, the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and the most strongest person in all of the elemental nations._" Naruto thought as the doors closed. Kisuke walked back inside as Rangiku and Yoruichi looked at each other and nodded.

"Well time to ask Taicho for more vacation time!" Rangiku said.

XXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Well there it is. My nigga is heading back to Konoha in the next chapter, and shit is about to get real. So for all of you wondering when it's going to pick up, it will be the next chapter and beyond. As for Rangiku and Yoruichi, you will see them again as well, so don't think I just left them out. Because I didn't.

How was it? Review, Favorite & Follow me and the story!

I appreciate all of you who continue to read this story and give me good reviews. I write for you guys as you make this story worth writing. That and I really like the story too:)

Til next time, TheeYellowFlash!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Setting The Stage & Mission To Uzushiogakure!

**Author's Note**: Hey you guys is TheeYellowFlash back with another chapter! So let me start off by saying I am very sorry it took a bit longer then usual uploading this chapter. I actually became sick with tonsillitis this whole week and like I was miserable you guys. I couldn't eat anything, I couldn't drink anything and on top of that I had a fever as well. I seriously was dying, I swear I saw death lol. This chapter would have been posted like a four or five days ago actually but yeah so here it is now.

Also there's a small lime in this chapter I should warn you about and that's about it. Like I said things will start to pick up from here.

So here is Chapter 17! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Chracter Speech"

"_Chracter Thought"_

_'Flashback or Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Chapter 17: Setting The Stage & Mission To Uzushiogakure!

"We seem to be a bit farther then I originally hoped." Naruto said as he stepped out of the senkaimon with Tia and Orihime attached to his arms.

When Tia and Orihime stepped out they looked and observed the new world they were in. As far as they could tell, they were in a forest of some kind. The sun was shining down on them as birds were chirping across the sky. Naruto looked around trying to find out where he had ended up. Looking around he found the Konoha's symbol imbedded on a tree with an arrow pointing to one side. Naruto looked at the girls.

"Okay girls, It's going to take a few minutes to arrive there if we are traveling via shunpo or sonido" Naruto said.

"I know Tia-chan can sonido but can you shunpo Orihime-chan?" Naruto asked. Orihime itched the back of her head.

"Eh, sorry Naruto-kun I cant" Orihime said looking down in embarrassment. Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay Orihime-chan. Come here" He said. Orihime came near him.

"Epp!" Orihime squeaked as she was suddenly being carried bridal style by Naruto. She looked at his face and saw him offer a small smile.

"Hold on tight Orihime-chan" Naruto said as he looked at Tia. "Ready Tia-chan?" He asked. Tia adjusted her sword that was on her back as she then folded her arms. Looking up at him she nodded.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he disappeared. Tia followed after with a sound of static boom.

As they were shunpo'ing towards Konoha, Naruto was noticing tents that were set up in the forest. Naruto stopped and landed on a branch. Tia stopped as soon he did.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong" Tia said. Naruto then surveyed and saw that their was a big tent ahead. He then pointed to a branch a few feet away.

"Tia-chan, hop to that branch" He said as he shunpo'ed to the spot he told Tia too. He looked and saw ninjas bunched around a table with a paper on it. He set Orihime down. He examined their headbands and saw they had the headbands that Kin had.

"_I see, so they must be Oroichimaru's men_" Naruto thought as he shunpo'ed to one more branch to where he could hear them. He looked at a man who was in the center of circle giving directions. He assumed this was the leader.

**Oto Ninja Camp**

"After the signal goes off, this is where we come in. We will do the summons, once they break through, that is when we attacked" The leader said. Everyone else nodded.

"What would happen if the signal doesn't go as plan?" One chunnin level ninja asked.

"If that's the case, we will see a smoke screen of sorts. Does everyone know what their duties are?" The leader asked. "Hai!" Everyone responded.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! ( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" They heard.

"Ahhh!"

**With Naruto**

As Naruto was listening to what the leader was saying he figured out that they must have some relation to Konoha. "_Summons, signal? If I am correct they must plan to attack Konoha, but why._" Naruto thought. Seeing how he wasn't going to answers standing around he looked at Tia and Orihime.

"Tia-chan, want to test out your new gigai?" Naruto asked. Tia for a few seconds looked at him.

"Is it necessary?" Tia asked already knowing what he was implying. Naruto shook his head.

"In this world Tia-chan its ether you or them. Anyone not of the village you are in are considered enemies. It's just how this world works. I can do it myself if you want too?" Naruto asked. Tia sighed.

"Very well. I shall join." She said. Naruto then looks at Orihime.

"Orihime-chan stay in these trees, if anyone comes to attack use your powers" Naruto said. Orihime nodded but looked in worry at him. "Hai Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto then looked at the camp was about to reach his sword until he stopped.

"_Hey Aka-chan, still think I remember any justu's?_" Naruto asked.

"**You should Naruto-kun! I did spend four years teaching you your affinities you know!**" Akane yelled.

"_Alright Aka-chan, lets see.. Ah yes this will be a good one_" Naruto said as he ran through hand signs.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! ( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**" Naruto said as he spewed a huge fireball out of his mouth at the camp.

"Ahh!" Screams were heard as it burned through tents and ninjas. He looked at Tia and nodded as he shunpo'ed away. Tia followed by unsheathing her sword.

"Were under attack!" The leader said. The men began to look around only for them find no one. Screams could be heard from all directions. The men could only see flashes of light.

"Do you guys see anything?" One ninja said as he stuck near another ninja.

"No I don't but keep you eyes "gurgle" open" The man looked to his side to see the person next to him with blood spurting out of his neck.

"Ahh!" The man yelled as he ran away. He looked back to see a blonde man flicking blood off his sword looking at him. Turning his head back around he stopped in his tracks as he saw him looking at him as he was now in front of him. The man was was about to pull a kunai, but with the movement he did, his head rolled off his body with blood spurting out the neck.

Naruto turned his attention to see Tia already sheathing her zanpakuto. Looking forward he looked at the leader, he was backing away in fear at what he just witnessed. A whole platoon of ninja have just been slaughtered in a matter of seconds. Reigning his fear in he pulled out a kunai.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" Naruto said as he began to walk forward. The man threw his kunai at him and begin to run through hand signs.

When he got to the second hand sign he froze as he found Naruto in front of him. Naruto smirked as he was releasing his spiritual pressure. Tia who was watching began to sweat at the amount. Naruto rose his sword and brought it down. At the last second the Oto ninja jumped back receiving a deep cut in his chest which hurled him into the ground. Naruto walked over to him and looked at his down form.

"I'm curious, what are ninja's such as yourself doing here outside of Konoha of all places." Naruto said.

"You will get nothing from me Konoha scum!" He yelled.

"How do you know I'm from Konoha, for all you know I can be just a civilian that was just taking a stroll." Naruto said. The man said nothing.

"I will ask again, what are you doing here?" He asked. The Oto ninja spit at in his face. Naruto smirked as he wiped it off. Naruto rose his sword and stabbed it between the place where his shoulder and arm meet.

"Damn it!" The man yelled as the pain he felt was almost unbearable. Naruto slowly pulled his sword away and looked at him.

"Would you like to tell me now?" Naruto asked. The man jumped up and pulled out a kunai with his other arm and charged at him.

"You have left yourself open" Naruto said as he moved his shunpo'ed to the side of him and brought his sword down cutting his arm off.

"Ahh!" The man yelled as he dropped to the floor, blood profusely staining the ground red. Naruto turned around and unsheathed his sword as he looked at him and bent down. He stabbed his sword a mere inch away from his face startling him.

"Well, looks like you are going to die in a few minutes of bloodless. But I tell you what, if you tell me what you have planned that girl over there can heal your arm and wounds making you better" Naruto said with a hollow smile as he pointed at Tia.

"Okay okay. Oroichimaru is planning an invasion for the Chunnin exams in the next couple of days" The man said.

"Elaborate" Naruto said.

"O-Oroichimaru will come disguised at the Kazekage at the times of the finals. Suna is already aligned with him as he well as us sound ninja as well. The jinchuriki of Suna will be used for the signal for the start of the invasion "cough" once he transforms" The man said. Naruto looked at him for a few moments.

"I see, whats the jinchruiki's name and who and how will you be invading?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Gaara . Once the signal starts, we plan to summon snakes that will break through the village walls, once that happens the ninjas from Oto and Suna who are already outside will come in while the ones inside will start to kill everyone in the stadiums." The man said.

"Say if you were to not get the signal of the jinchuriki transforming and it fails. Then what?" Naruto asked

"We "cough" have an alternative signal which will be a smoke bomb" He said.

"He plans on fighting the Hokage doesn't he?" Naruto said as he thought about Oroichimaru's part. The man nodded.

"He will take up him on the roofs and erupt a barrier that no one can break so only him and the Hokage can fight undisturbed. That's all I know." The man said who was coughing much more. Naruto looked into his eyes for awhile and saw the truthfulness in them. Naruto stood up.

"Very well, I believe I have what I need" Naruto said as he walked away. The man on the ground rose up slightly.

"You bastard! You promised you would help me?" The Oto ninja yelled. Naruto looked back.

"I did not use the words promise ninja-san. Its obvious you cannot accept that I just lied to you to gain information. To think you trusted me so easily, how foolish of you." Naruto said as he walked off.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The man said as he mustered all of strength to stand up and lunge at him. Naruto stopped as he pushed the hilt up with his thumb. Naruto unsheathed his sword and flipped it down as it was now in a reverse grip. Naruto thrusted it behind him, making contact with the man. There was only silence for a few moments before Naruto pulled his sword and heard a loud thud on the ground. Flicking the blood off he sheathes his zanpakuto. He then walks over to Tia.

"_I can see now the similarities in him and Aizen. Its uncanny._" Tia thought as he saw him walk over. He stopped in front of her and offered her a small smile.

"Are you okay Tia-chan?" He asked. Tia nodded as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "How does it feel in the gigai?" Naruto asked.

"It feels the same as if I were regular form. It's quite nice" Tia responded. Naruto then looked at the tree.

"Orihime-chan you can come down" He said. Orihime slowly jumped down in a knelt position. She then stood up and looked at Naruto. Orihime had tears in her eyes as she was looking at him. Naruto walked forward and embraced her. She cried into his chest.

"Orihime-chan whats wrong?" He asked genuinely worried. Orihime looked up at him.

"Y-You just killed him just like that Naruto-kun. Why? You even promised to heal him! I could have healed him!" She frantically said. Naruto's face took a slight somber expression.

"_I should have known. Orihime-chan is too much of a kind soul to even think of hurting anyone._" Naruto thought. He took his hands and caressed her cheeks as he wiped away her tears.

"Orihime-chan, this was one of the reasons I wasn't sure I wanted you to come with me. The world I live in, like I told Tia-chan its ether me or them. This world is a constant cycle of war with only a few years of limited peace. It's just how it is. This is why I fight and do what I do. So no one can harm people close to me, like you." Naruto said as he tightened his hold on Orihime.

She didn't say anything as she just buried her head in to his chest. He then looked a Tia. "How do you feel about this Tia-chan?" He asked the blonde hollow.

"I understand the lifestyle you live. It is similar to a hollow's life in Hueco Mundo. Constantly fighting just so you don't die. I understand Naruto-kun" She said. He offered her a smile and mouthed a thank you.

After a few minutes, Orihime stopped crying and looked up at Naruto. Naruto was smiling at her.

"Feeling better now?" Naruto asked. Orihime gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun" Orihime said.

Naruto thought about what the man said. Konoha scum. He then remembered something. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his Konoha headband he got from graduation. "_So that's how he knew._" Naruto thought. He was able to see the outline in his jacket. Its funny as he didn't wear it at all when he got it. Looking at the black headband he smirked as he threw it in other direction, discarding it.

Naruto didn't heard what Orihime said as she had to repeat herself again. "Hello Naruto-kun? I said I'm sorry about that." Orihime said with a pout as she repeated herself. Naruto snapped out of his thinking and smiled.

"It's okay Orihime-chan, come on lets go to my compound so you can meet the girls. I'm sure they would love you and Tia-chan" Naruto said as he picked her up getting a squeak form her. He looked at Tia.

"Come on Tia-chan" Naruto said as he shunpo'ed away followed by Tia.

**Konohagkure**

As they reached the village gates, they spotted the gate guards sleeping as usual. Naruto only shook his head. He put Orihime on the ground as he out his finger in a cross sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu**" He said as a clone appeared. Orihime and Tia's eyes widened.

Naruto looked at his clone. "Show these two to the compound and fill Kushina-chan on who they are as I will be there shortly." Naruto said as the clone nodded.

"Got it boss!" It said.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Tia said as she was both looking at Naruto and his clone.

"I have to talk to someone real quick about what we just encountered. I wont be long" Naruto said to her.

"Wow is this real?" Orihime said in wonder as she got close to the clone and started poking it. She then grabbed its cheeks. The clone got annoyed as he swatted her hands away.

"Hey wold you cut that out! And for your information, I am real." The clone said. Orihime jumped back and put her hands behind her back with a blush as she looked down in embarrassment. Naruto smiled.

"They are real Orihime-chan. It's a technique I learned as a ninja" He said he looked to his clone and nodded. The clone tapped on both there shoulders.

"Come on." It said said as he began walking forward with Tia and Orihime in tow. Naruto watched them head in the opposite direction as he shunpo'ed away.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi for once was not doing paper work. He sighed as he was smoking out of his pipe looking out at his village. "_To think I will leave this village in a few weeks. I gave this village my all as the Hokage. Where did the will of fire I fought so hard to maintain go?_" Sarutobi thought. A knock was then heard.

"Come in!" He said as he turned around. He spotted a tall blonde looking man he hadn't seen for awhile. Sarutobi smiled.

"Ah Naruto-kun! Your back how was your trip?" Sarutobi asked as he walked forward giving him a hug. Of course Naruto returned it with a slight smile. This was one of the people who had put as much effort as he could taking care of him. So it didn't bother him to return the gesture.

"It was good Hokage-jiji. But there is something I want to inform you about. And it is about Oroichimaru-san" Naruto said. Sarutobi's face took a serious expression as he straightened up.

"I found a camp not far from the village walls outside from here. Apparently they were running over some plans about the Chunnin Exams coming up. Oroichmaru along with Sunagakure and Otogakure are planning on invading Konoha during the exams." Naruto said. Sarutobi's eyes widened. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Tell me everything you know and do not leave anything out." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto began to explain to Sarutobi that Oroichimaru will be disguised as the Kazekage and that the jinchuriki of Suna will be used as the signal for the invasion by penetrating the village walls with snake summons, while after the ninjas from Suna and Oto will come in. Sarutobi only rubbed his temples at such a bold attempt.

"Well I'm not surprised that Sunagakure would join in" Sarutobi said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked curious.

"Suna had a lot of budget cuts thus weakening their villages. The Damiyo has been rerouting missions to Konoha." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"I don't believe he is here for only Sasuke as well" Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" The aged Hokage asked.

"The man was telling me he plans on fighting you one on one. I believe he wants to kill you." Naruto said. Sarutobi took a somber expression.

"How reliable is this source of information?" He asked Naruto.

"It's reliable. Believe me" Naruto responded.

"What shall we do then?" Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Can you show me the match ups again?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded as he handed him the official line up. Looking through it he saw the matches.

"It seems Sasuke-kun is fighting Gaara after my match. What can you tell me about who's training him?" Naruto said.

"Well he is being trained by Kakashi seeing how he was the only one who made it in the finals." Sarutobi said.

"What about that Sai? What happened to him? Did he even compete in the preliminaries?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shook his head as he sighed.

"When Kakashi's team entered, I had discovered from Kakashi that Sai was in root under Danzo. I decided to take him out and place him in custody until I figure out what to do with him as he might be relaying things back to Danzo so he can stay current on whats going on." Sarutobi said.

"Even when he is imprisoned huh? Well regardless of what you do, tell me about Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, well he is a very competent jounin, but he has terrible habit of coming lat.. You think we can use that our advantage don't you?" Sarutobi asked catching on. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I want you to disqualify him if he does not arrive on time which most likely he wont and I want you to continue with the matches. This way, it buys you time so you can finalize all of your positions for when they attack." Naruto said.

"You say they are going to use Gaara as the signal. How?" Sarutobi asked.

"Apparently the signal will be when he transforms into his buji." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded with a bit of widened eyes.

"I see, regardless if Oroichmaru is there, I will do what I should have done in the past" Sarutobi said as he stood up with fire in his eyes.

"Do you really believe you can take him on in the form you are in now?" Naruto asked.

"If your implying that I'm too old then your wrong Naruto-kun, I still have fight in me" Sarutobi said. He instantly was brought down to a sitting position in his chair as he felt something heavy push down on him. Sarutobi looked up and saw Naruto releasing his pressure.

"You do realize you will die? He is much powerful then you are Hokage-jiji. And I will not allow you to die as you play an important part in my village" Naruto says as he lessens the pressure. Sarutobi wiped the large beads of sweat off his head.

"_The pressure has gotten even more dense then what I have felt before. What kind of training has he been doing?_" Sarutobi thought. His face then took a frown.

"I'll tell you what Hokage-jiji, since your adamant on fighting I'll offer you a compromise. We will fight him together. I will let you do most of it, but if I see him about to kill you I'm ending his life." Naruto said. Sarutobi smiled at his adopted grandson for considering his feelings.

"I will take that comprise Naruto-kun. But what will you do about Gaara since Sasuke-kun wont be fighting him?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto smirked.

"I will take care of him. From what I have seen he would make a good ally for my village" Naruto said. Saruttobi nodded.

"Well Naruto-kun, you completed your S rank mission. Take this to the front disk." Sarutobi said as he handed him a scroll. Naruto nodded as turned around. As he was about to walk forward he remembered something.

"Ji-ji, I was wondering if I could take that mission with Kushina-chan to look at Uzushiogakure since I'm back." Naruto said as he turned back around. Sarutobi looked down and looked at a calender.

"The Chunnin Exams start in three days. Can you make it by then?" Sarutobi said as he looked up at him.

"Of course I can. In plus this gives me a good time to finalize my plans." Naruto said. Sarutobi looked interested.

"I see. So you do have plan. Tell me what it is then." Sarutobi said.

"Not here ji-ji. Come with me to the compound. So I believe me leaving to Uzushiogakure is fine then?" Naruto said as Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well lets go." Naruto said as he walked out while Sarutobi got up from his desk and followed.

What they both didn't notice was the figure who was watching them from the shadows. With that it disappeared.

**Namikaze Compound **

After getting his money from the completed mission he did, which was a hefty amount, he walked with Sarutobi to his compound filling him in on how his training went. Although Naruto's day was about to get more interesting as someone spotted him and began tailing Naruto. When he finally made his way to the compound, after putting his hand on the seal to open the gate he closed it and walked up to the main door and opened it.

"Girls I'm home" Naruto said as he closed the door.

He looked and saw all them in the living room area talking to each other. They all stopped what they were doing to look at Naruto. Naruto smirked as seeing their surprised expressions. Although what he found weird was no one was jumping up to hug him. It wasn't until he saw Hinata walk forward to him which made him raise his eyebrows.

She slowly walk over to him and cupped his face hard. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his as she fiercely kissed him. Naruto who was a bit taken back, recovered and responded. He always did like Hinata a lot so here kiss wasn't unwelcome. After a few minutes of saliva swapping she pulled away with a blush.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a smile. As if on cue, all the girls got up from their spots and jumped Naruto bringing him to the ground, showering home with kisses. Sarutobi could only watch with a mild nosebleed as they were rubbing up on him. A random frying pan came out of nowhere that hit him in his head.

"Hey you old monkey stop having pervy thoughts!" The voice said. Everyone stopped and looked at Kushina who was the first to stand up and break away from the group. She then looked at Naruto who had stood up along with he rest of the girls. She walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"I missed you" She said as she snuggled into his neck. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her close as she sniffed her hair and took in her scent.

"I missed you to Kushina-chan" Naruto said softly. He let go of her and went up to each girl and gave them a hug and a passionate kiss that sent their senses a blazed. After a few minutes, he looked and saw Tia and Orihime talking with Kurenai and Anko. It seemed they have been welcomed the two which made him smile. He looked around and saw that they have gotten closer, they really look like sister's now.

"_Aka-chan, Kyoka-chan, I want you to guess to be outside to hear about my plans for the village as well._" Naruto said.

"**Okay Naruto-kun**" They both said as the both materialized out, dressed sexily in their tight fit kimonos. They were greeted by the other girls as well.

"Everyone I think it's about time I told you about the plans for the village" Naruto said getting every ones attention. They all sat down and looked to him with a serious expression. He smirked as he saw he had their attention.

"Well lets start from the beginning" Naruto said.

* * *

After about an hour of being informed of his plans for the village, the girls were amazed but a bit worried of his plan.

"Do you think it will work?" A worried Kushina said. Naruto looked at her then the girls and smiled.

"Of course it will. Just let it play out and you will see." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Alright well I'm in!" Anko yelled. Kurenai and Yugao smiled at their friends behavior and looked at Naruto.

"I'm in too" They both said. Naruto turned his gaze to Mikoto and Kushina.

"I'll always be with you Naruto-kun. So lets get it in motion dattebayo!" Kushina yelled as she was happy that her former village was now going to be rebuilt.

"I am as well Naruto-kun" Mikoto said with a smile.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked a bit curious. Mikoto gave him a sad smile.

"If what you told me is correct, then there is still hope. I hate to admit it, but he isn't the sweet little boy who I had raised before the incident." She said as tear escaped her eyes. Mikoto knew the time was coming to leave and she had to make a decision. She had already thought long and hard about it when he was away, but she finally had decided Sasuke didn't needed her anymore. Naruto walked over to her and hugged her.

"It will be alright Mikoto-chan, I promise things will work out when we move villages" He said as he rubbed her back. Mikoto snuggled into his chest. Naruto then looked at Hinata and Ino. He took in there appearance as it looked they had grown quite been since he was gone. They were starting to look much more womanly.

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, what are the words on your clans?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-kun, my father would like to discuss the terms with you as soon as possible as he is interested" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Daddy would like to talk to you too Naruto-kun. He feels that the council is starting to hold more power in shinobi affairs." Ino said.

"I see. Well I would like to discuss it with them as soon we can. Tomorrow would be best." Naruto said to which they both nodded. "_I wonder if the other clans will follow as well. Hmm, we will just have to see._" Naruto thought. Sarutobi then stood up and walked over to Naruto and patted his shoulder.

"I can see you have been thinking about this a lot." Sarutobi said. Naruto only smirked.

"I have Hokage-jiji. He said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well, when shall I leave?" Sarutobi said.

"When you elect the new Hokage." Naruto said. As he was about to shunshin, Sarutobi locked eyes with Naruto.

"Make sure to not die Naruto-kun, it would be sad to see your vision not be fulfilled." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

It was then Kurenai stood up and went to approach him. The girls looked at her and knew she was going to tell him what has been happening. Naruto noticed the sudden tense atmosphere as Kurenai walked over to him. As Kurenai was about to speak they heard a voice from outside.

"Naruto! You little bastard get out here! I know your in there!" A voice yelled. Kurenai took that time to face palm.

"Kurenai-chan, who is that?" Naruto said interested. Kurenai sighed.

"Naruto-kun, Asuma wanted to go on a date with me a few weeks ago and I turned him down. He even went so far as to grabbing me. He has been harassing me every since. Not only that but he wants to fight you to show you who is biggest men between you two." Kurenai said with another sigh.

Naruto smirked as he raised his spiritual pressure. Everyone in the room felt the heaviness in the air. This was nothing compared to what they felt a month ago. One thing ran through all of their minds. What he has been doing in the last month?

"Well this is quite the predicament. To think he touched my one of _my_ wives" Naruto said as he folded his arms. Every girl blushed at what they heard.

"_I never knew Naruto-kun had such a possessive side. Its kind of hot._" Kurenai thought along with every other girl. "_W-Wives? Maybe I should talk to father about it._" Ino and Hinata thought with a blush.

"_Oh were his wives now!_" Kushina, Mikoto, Anko and Yugao thought as they squealed and hugged themselves.

"_W-Wife? You know I wouldn't mind being Naruto-sama's wife_" Kin thought with a blush as she shook her head at the thought. Tia was blushing a bit as well. She did consider Naruto a very handsome and strong man with caring qualities. Something she looked for while Orihime was slightly blushing as well at the thought of being with Naruto forever which she along with the rest of the women could see there themselves doing.

Naruto walked out of his house and saw Asuma at the gate. He glared at him hard. Naruto smirked as he begun to step forward, continually raising his spiritual pressure. Asuma's glare begin to soften as he felt the tremendous pressure weigh down on him.

"Asuma-san, what a pleasure. May I ask why you are yelling?" Naruto said as he stopped and maintain the spiritual pressure. Asuma had to shallow his throat as it was dry. He vision started to become blurry. Naruto smirked.

"Well? I'm waiting Asuma-san. I am a busy man." Naruto said. Asuma finally found the courage to speak.

"I-I'm here to challenge you for Kurenai-chan. She was supposed to be my women as I have been asking her dates for a long time and I have known her longer." Asuma said.

"You talk as if she had been yours already Asuma-san. From my basic knowledge of humans, we have the choice to decide who we want to be with." Naruto said sarcastically. Asuma grew a tick mark.

"Your just a gennin. There is no way a fresh gennin can take jounin like me. I challenge you for Kurenai-chan" Asuma said as he pointed his finger at him. At this point the girls had come out and had listened to what Asuma had said.

"_What even made him think I was his in the first place? Does he not see me kiss Naruto-kun all the time?_" Kurenai thought as she clenched her fists. She then felt two hands on her shoulder. Looking back she see's Anko and Yugao with a smile while the others girls had stepped close to her giving her comforting smiles.

"Thank you girls" Kurenai said to her sisters. Naruto who was completely focused on Asuma walked up the gates and opened it.

"Asuma-sensei please don't do this" Ino said as she walked near Naruto to face her sensei.

"Tch, you wouldn't understand Ino. So stay out of it" Asuma said. Ino glared at her sensei.

"Asuma-sensei, please I don't want to see you get hurt" Ino pleaded. "Ino, as your jounin sensei, stay out of this. In plus, him hurting me? Please." Asuma said confidently.

"_To think he even saw him fight his father and won decisively. This guy really is obsessed with Kure-chan_" Anko thought.

"Very well, it seems that you will not falter in your quest to fight me. The moment you challenged me as Kurenai-chan as the prize, you have already lost as I love Kurenai-chan and always will" Naruto said. Kurenai looked at Naruto with a warm smile.

"Meet me at the training ground 10." Asuma said as he shinshun'ed away. Naruto looked at the girls behind him and smiled. He walked over to Kurenai and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about doing this Kurenai-chan. I know I could just let you handle him." Naruto said. Kurenai who was enjoying the hug looked up with a smile.

"Its okay Naruto-kun. I like that you were defending me. It makes me feel like a women, instead of having to be a tough kunoichi all the time" Kurenai said. Naruto then felt someone tug on his arm. It was Ino. She had a very worried look on that clear, beautiful face of hers.

"Naruto-kun, I know your planning on hurting him, but please don't kill him" Ino said with a very worried expression. Naruto kept his expression blank on her.

"We will see where it goes Ino-chan" Naruto said as he began to walk out the compound with the girls in tow.

"Kyoka-chan" Naruto said. Kyoka looked at him and nodded as she materialized back into the zanpakuto. Ino however followed last, she liked her sensei and even though she did harass Kurenai which was wrong, she didn't want to see him die because of it since she knew Naruto was capable of making that happen.

"_Asuma-sensei, I hope you know what your getting yourself into._" Ino thought.

**Training Ground 10**

Naruto and his girls finally made it the training ground. They spotted Asuma smoking a cigarette, waiting. Naruto could tell he was already tense, every movement he made was rigid. "_Well this might not take long._" Naruto thought. Asuma saw him and glared as he threw his cigarette away.

"Asuma-sensei, please don't do this" Ino pleaded with her sensei one last time. Asuma looked at her and ignored her comment. He then saw Naruto walk towards him and stopped.

"Ino-chan, look at his eyes and tell me you see what I see." Naruto said. Ino looked at Naruto then her sensei. She could see the hard gaze. The gaze that told someone you aren't going to change anything no matter what you say. His gaze was mostly focused on Naruto. When she glanced back at Naruto he was looking at her with a soft smile. She now understood why he had to do this.

"Okay, be careful Naruto-kun" Ino said with a sigh. Naruto looked at her and smiled. But this one was different, it was a smile that not only made her feel warm, but it told her that everything _was_ going to be okay.

"Alright gennin. Let's get this started" Asuma said as he pulls out his trench knives and beings to channel chakra through them. Naruto looked back at him and pulled out his zanpakuto.

"_Kyoka-chan, you ready?_" Naruto asked.

'_Lets show them what happens when someone threatens our loved ones._' She says.

"Come Asuma-san, show me the power of a jounin and what it entails. I hope it is enough to keep from becoming bored." Naruto said. Asuma said nothing as he charged at him at his full speed. Naruto stood there motionless as he was nearing him. Asuma, who was charging began to think.

"_Why isn't the kid moving? Maybe he froze up. Regardless I will take advantage of this opening._" Asuma thought.

Oh how wrong he really was.

Naruto smirked as he saw the blade come near his face. Naruto quickly leaned to one side, letting him over commit to his strike as his left arm went past him. Naruto brought his sword up and sliced at his forearm and backed away. Asuma's left arm immediately dropped to his side.

Asuma let out small grunts as he was trying to lift his arm up. "What the hell did you do to my arm?" Asuma yelled as from his elbow down couldn't move.

"It's amazing Asuma-san how a single nerve can affect how much movement your arm can do. Fortunately for you, I cut one of them." Naruto said. Asuma glared at him.

"_Shit, I pretty much only have one arm now. Hmm, maybe that will work, but I don't have any flint. This might even the chances if he's blind_" Asuma thought as he put his one hand up and began going through seals.

"**Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)**" Asuma said as he inhaled and spewed out charka infused gun powder. Naruto was surprised at how he formed the seals.

"_Well, to be able to form one handed seals. That's quite a feat_" Naruto thought.

_'__It is, but it seems he has used this technique a lot by that one single hand sign he performed_**'** Kyoka said. Asuma then quickly increased his charka on his blade extending it even more as he begin to run towards Naruto.

"_Interesting, he's using this as a smokescreen_" Naruto thought. He then sensed Asuma in front of him with a smirk.

"Take this!" Asuma said as he brought his chakra blades down to slice Naruto. Naruto brought his sword up, easily blocking it. As soon as Asuma blinked once, Naruto disappeared form his sights.

"How foolish, to think that blinding with such a technique gave you a chance." Naruto said behind him. Asuma's eyes widened.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he felt something pierce his shoulder. Asuma dropped his trench knives to the ground. He then fell to both knees and then toppled forward.

"You know Asuma-san, another inch to your right, and I could carve your arm clean from your shoulder. Would you to like see what happens when people make this mistake of touching my girls? Let this arm be a reminder." Naruto as he tightened his hold on the hilt, intent on cutting his arm off.

"Naruto-kun! No!" A voice said behind him.

He stopped as he felt two arms wrapped around him. Turning his head around he saw Ino hugging him for dear life as tears came out of her eyes. "No more Naruto-kun please." Ino said softly. Naruto remained there for a few seconds before sighing as he pulled his sword out of Asuma and flicked the blood off before sheathing it.

"You are lucky you have a student who cares about you Asuma-san. Never come near me or Kurenai-chan again." Naruto said as he turned around and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about that Ino-chan" Naruto said not wanting to upset her. Ino just buried herself into his chest.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I understand what you had to do." Ino replied.

"He will survive Ino-chan if he receives medical attention." Naruto said trying to make her feel better to which she nodded.

**With The Girls**

The girls who were watching the fight were amazed at their boyfriend, or husband skills that he was displaying. It seemed the training he did had really gotten him stronger. As they were watching the fight with Asuma, they did feel a little bad as they knew he was going to get beat severely. But after consistently harassing one of their sisters, they them didn't start to feel bad anymore.

Although the way he dismantled Asuma was a little new to them. His tactics were brutal, well that and they hadn't really seen him battle someone that threatened him in such a way. He was intent on cutting Asuma's arm off. If it wasn't for Ino he would have followed through. It was a bit scary to think that such a little thing made Naruto act this way in battle.

"That was so sexy" Anko said as she was intently looking at Naruto. The way he dominated had completely made her heart flutter.

"I don't think I have ever seen Naruto-sama so brutal." Kin said. Akane then looked at her mate as she licked her lips.

"That's because he made the mistake of messing with one of his women" Akane said as she crossed her arms. Every one turned to face her. "During his training for this month, something has changed. But in a good way. If what I heard was correct, hes starting to take on the qualities of his sensei." Akane said.

"One thing is for sure though, I would feel sorry for who ever crosses Naruto in such a way" Akane finished. The girls could only look at Naruto. His sensei must have not stood well with people disrespecting him. They all took one important lesson from today.

You mess with Naruto's girls, you better prepare a hospital bed.

Or a grave..

**With Naruto**

Ino let go of Naruto as she went over to her downed sensei. Ino sighed.

"Come on you big oaf. I told you it was a bad idea" Ino said as she carried Asuma on one shoulder, Asuma only grunted in response. She then began to walk towards the direction of the hospital.

"I'll meet you back at the compound okay?" Ino said over her shoulder. Naruto nodded. He then turned around and began to walk back to his women. The girls were shook out of their own thoughts from what Akane had told them to find Naruto heading their way. Kurenai was the first to step forward as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She pulls back and gives him a deep kiss to which he happily responds too. The other girls pouted as they too wanted time with their blonde adonis.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Kurenai immediately began to run her hands though his hair. After a few minutes of lip locking, they had to eventually regain their breath. Backing away, she gave him a sexy smirk and leaned into his ear.

"Thanks for defending me Naruto-kun. I think you deserve a very special reward." Kurenai whispered as Naruto smirked and instantly spanked her followed by grabbing both of her butt cheeks in one swift motion, bringing her against him again. Kurenai blushed, at such a bold action.

"Is that so?" Naruto whispered back.

"Ahem" A voice said behind him. Naruto looked behind Kurenai and saw Kushina with a small tick mark.

"You can do that later Naruto-kun. But for now, I would like for you to explain our new guests and how your training was." Kushina said. Naruto looked at Orihime and Tia. Orihime seemed to be sporting a small frown while Tia was standing their expressionless.

"Alright lets head back to the compound" Naruto said.

**Namikaze Compound**

Orihime was a bit overwhelmed at all the girls Naruto was surrounded by. Orihime definitely knew where her feelings stood for Naruto. She was definitely beginning to like him a lot. They way he treated her made her feel so beautiful and so special.

She was very good at picking up on peoples emotion, and she can tell for a fact that he meant every word he told her. To see all these girls kissing him like that not only made her jealous but confused her a bit. Aren't you only supposed to be with one person?

Why did Naruto have way more then one girlfriend? This is something she needed to talk to him about, although she was sure he didn't know the strong developing crush she had on him.

Tia who was a bit amazed at the some of the sights she was seeing in this new world, but she was also surprised at the many women Naruto was surrounded by. Being a hollow, she wasn't new to the idea of polygamy as it did exist in Hueco Mundo.

Although it was rare to see. Tia every since she had arrived had been examining and comparing all the girls she was seeing. If she had to be honest, the girls here were very beautiful. But seeing all these beautiful girls rub and kiss up against the person who gave you a reason to live, brought up something she had never felt before.

Jealously

This feeling was so foreign to her, she didn't really know what it was. Their was also the feeling she got when ever he complemented or touched her. It made her feel, well warm. But being the calculative person she is. She was definitely going to find out what these bubbling feelings are in her stomach. Orihime and Tia were both snapped out of their thoughts when Naruto spoke to the girls.

As Ino finally got back to the compound, Naruto began to explain how his training went in Soul Society and the people he battled. He also elaborated on the skills he refined along with the people he met. He told them how he came upon Orihime and Tia, he also included Yoruichi and Rangiku in the conversation to which he said they would meet soon.

Naruto explained the world of shinigami's and hollows, although the girls, knew a little about the shinigami due to their mans powers, he also explained hollows which intrigued them all very much, they all hoped they would not end up like that. Tia being a hollow, was introduced by Naruto to his girls along with Orihime.

After hearing the back story between how he meet the two, they only smiled as they should have known Naruto to do that being he had a soft spot. It was then Naruto mentioned one more thing on the agenda that garnered their attention.

"Girls, I'm going on a mission tomorrow to check out Uzushiogakure" Naruto said. Everyone, especially Kushina perked up.

"Is it time Naruto-kun?" Kushina said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Finally! This village is so boring!" Anko said as everyone laughed. Naruto then looked at Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, you and I are going on this mission. I already told ji-ji about it." Naruto said.

"What about the Chunnin Exams Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"We should make it in time. So don't worry." Naruto responded. "Do you have to leave again Naruto-kun?" Yugao whined as she stepped up.

"Yeah you just got here Naruto-kun. I have haven't been able to spend time with my sexy blonde boyfriend. I mean husband" Anko said with a pout on her face but if you looked you could see a blush as well. Naruto cracked a small smile at their attitudes and the mention of him being their husbands.

"Yes I do have to go, Yugao-chan, Anko-chan. I promise when I establish the village I will spend time more time with you guys." Naruto said to which they nodded.

It was then Naruto felt a killing intent aimed at him. Naruto was a bit surprised it was coming from this room, albeit it didn't affect him at all. But he was surprised at who was aiming it at him. Everyone was silent as they felt it as well.

Stepping out in front of the girls was an angry Mikoto Uchiha.

She was slowly walking towards him with her Sharingan active looking at him. Naruto raised in eyebrow. "When. Am. I. Going. To get my date?" Mikoto Uchiha said as she stood a few inches from him. Naruto smirked.

"_To think she would get so mad over that. But I have been promising her to take her on a date for a while now._" Naruto thought. Anko leaned in close to Kurenai.

"You think Mikoto-chan is going to maim him?" Anko asked.

"I certainly hope not" Kurenai whispered back.

Naruto and Mikoto stared at each other for a few minutes, her killing intent slowing rising every seconds. Naruto was a little impressed at how much she was putting out. She must have been training while he was away. Now that he thought about, he still had to train Kin and see if Kushina could use shinigami skills as she might have reiastu like him. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled at her.

"Why not tonight? I'm free." Naruto said. And just as the killing intent was there, it vanished as Mikoto took on a big smile.

"Great! Stop by the compound at around seven!" Mikoto said as she ran out of the compound with a bright smile. All of the girls let a breath out as they shook their heads.

"Mikoto-chan" Kushina said as she shook her head at her friends antics.

"I want to go on a date with Naruto-kun again" Yugao whined as she remembered their date.

"Me too, he was so romantic on ours." Kurenai said dreamily as she thought back to the wave mission.

"Wait in line ladies, I'm calling dibs on the next date" Anko said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Wait that's not fair! I haven't even gone on a date with him yet!" Hinata said as she stood up.

"I haven't even kissed him let alone go on a date with him. So I should be next!" Ino yelled as she stood up as well.

"You know I wouldn't mind a date with Naruto-kun. I don't think we have gone on one yet" Akane said as she put a finger to her chin trying to remember a time if they did.

"_Heheh, I get to spend a few days with Naruto-kun. So take that datte-bane!_" Kushina thought victoriously with a giggle. The girls voices started to become louder as they began fighting who was in line to date their Naruto-kun.

"Oh Naruto-sama." Kin said with a smile as she looked at the fighting girls.

**A Couple Hours Later**

After the whole fiasco with the girls trying to figure out who was going to go on date with Naruto, they finally decided that after Mikoto, Hinata and Ino would get a date since it wouldn't be fair to them since everyone had gone on a date with him at least once.

Naruto was currently standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Yugao had to go back to Anbu duty, Kurenai and Anko went back to their homes to rest, while Hinata and Ino went back to their compounds to tell their fathers and figure out what they should do for their dates.

Akane and Kushina were talking to each other downstairs in the living room with Kyoka and Tia joining in on the conversation as well. While Kin was already sleeping along with Orihime who was tired. Naruto looked in the mirror and smirked. He wore, a long sleeved shirt that had a few buttons open leaving a little bit of his chest open, a pair of black slacks with black dress shoes.

"Look at you." Naruto said to himself as he fixing his hair. Naruto went out of his room and went downstairs. Reaching the last step, he saw Tia, Akane, Kushina and Kyoka talking with one another. They froze in mid conversation as they saw what he was wearing.

"Well look at you Naruto-kun" Akane said with a predatory gaze looking at his chest and muscles. Kyoka and Kushina were slightly drooling as they could see how his physique was outlined in the clothes he was wearing.

The clothes really do make the man. Naruto laughed slightly seeing this.

He walked over to Kushina first giving her a kiss to which she happily took, then moving on to Kyoka who responded as well. He then moved to Akane who gripped his butt while kissing him. He then finished with Tia by giving her a kiss on the forehead to which she slightly blushed at. As they finished Naruto looked at the four.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you girls later" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"Oh I definitely will see you later" Akane said as she was still looking at the spot he left.

Akane hears giggling off to her side. Looking, she sees Kushina and Kyoka giggling at her while Tia for once cracked a small genuine smile. She felt great that she was able to meet other women who were as strong and nice as well. Not only that but they know what she was and they accepted her. She was glad that she was feeling like she belonged to something. It was almost like having a family.

"Please you two would have done the same thing" Akane says with a grin as Kyoka, Tia and Kushina blush.

**Uchiha Compound**

After walking out, it took a few minutes for Naruto to make his way towards the Uchiha compound. As he entered he felt a bit sad that Mikoto had to spend her days here alone. He was glad that in the few coming days they wont have to be here anymore and she wont have to spend her times alone. He knew the only thing keeping her in the village was Sasuke. But it seems she was starting to slowly accept the fact that he didn't want her to be in his life. He was shook out of thoughts as he appeared at the house wear Mikoto lived. Stepping forward, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He heard a voice from the other side.

The door opened to reveal Mikoto. Naruto for a moment was stunned by such beauty. The door opened and out came Mikoto wearing a stunning violet dress that hugged her body beautifully. It had no straps so the dress was being held by her nice bust. Her hair was in a pony tail with a strand on one side of her clear face. She put little make up on as she really didn't need it but it really made her natural stand out. She almost as tall as Naruto as she was wearing heels.

Mikoto who was looking at Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he looked as well, he looked good enough to eat. With his long sleeve slightly opened revealing his chiseled pectorals. She smirked as she saw his gaze roaming all over her figure. She mentally cheered inside at what she picked and how she prepared.

"Well Naruto-kun, are you just going to look at me all day or are we going to go on the date you promised me?" Mikoto asked. It took Naruto a few seconds to register what she said.

"Of course Mikoto-chan, I was just stunned at how incredibly beautiful you look tonight. Wow." Naruto said with a true smile. Mikoto blushed a little bit.

"Good, that was my goal. Now come on, I'm hungry" Mikoto said as she shut the door and hooked herself around his arms.

"So where are we going Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked as she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I am taking you to a new restaurant that has opened here." Naruto said. Mikoto lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Whats it called Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Its called Heaven in the Leaf. I saw it on the way when I came back to talk to Hokage-jiji" Naruto said. Mikoto squealed as she hugged his arm in her bust.

"I've been wanting to go there! I heard they have really good sushi" Mikoto said happily. Naruto lightly chuckled at her attitude.

"Well I'm glad Mikoto-chan" He said. Mikoto smirked as she neared her face closer to his.

"You know you don't have to go to an expensive restaurant right?" She asked. Naruto saw the smirked and returned it back.

"Off course but I love you and all my girls so its only right." Naruto said. Mikoto inched her head closer and began to kiss him as they were walking.

"You know guys like yourself deserve rewards iright?" Mikoto said as she continued to kiss him. Naruto had a bit of hard time focusing on where he was going and kissing Mikoto at the same time.

"Is that so? And I'm assuming this it?" Naruto said as broke away from her mouth. Mikoto'd only response was to force her tongue in his mouth. "Uh huh" She hummed as they began kissing even more.

A few minutes of making out while walking, lead them towards their destination. Naruto had to pull away as they were standing outside. Mikoto pouted that he pulled away.

"If I didn't know any better Mikoto-chan I would say your more focused on other things then eating." Naruto said playfully. Mikoto blushed a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Its just I haven't been able to spend time with you like the other girls. I'm just staking my claim." She says. Naruto smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"Well I'll be sure to give you some extra attention tonight." Naruto said as Mikoto blushed a bit at the sexual innuendo but smirked as they went in.

**In The Restaurant**

As they walked in they were greeted by a server and led to a booth in the back. The restaurant was indeed very nice. It was a bit similar to the place him and Yugao went too, except way more fancier. Everything was made out of glass and marble. It looked so delicate. Mikoto was taking in the sight of the restaurant as well.

She had never been in such restaurants as she was always a stay at home mom. It was good to go out once and while and just be eating somewhere else. The waiter came back to given them water and a menu. Mikoto was looking at the menu and widened her eyes at the prices. They really were expensive.

She looked up from hers to see Naruto giving her a knowing smile telling her to order what ever she wanted. She leaned over the table and gave him a kiss as a thank you. Too bad Mikoto wanted more. She always felt like this with Naruto. She couldn't describe the feeling she got when ever there lips would touch. It was an addiction to her as if she needed her fix every few minutes.

"Ahem" A voice said getting there attention.

Backing away from each other she blushed as she saw the waiter with a small blush waiting for them to stop so he can take their order

"What will you be having sir?" The waiter asked Naruto.

"Yes I would like a 12 oz Kobe steak please." Naruto said. The waiter nodded as he wrote it down. He then looked at Mikoto.

"Yes well I would like to get the sushi combination plate." Mikoto said to the waiter as he nodded and took their menus and left. After he left Naruto and Mikoto began talking to each other about what has been happening since he was gone.

Naruto was surprised that not only that they have bonded together since he was gone, but they all have been training, especially his mom. He was glad to hear that she was gaining her skills back and that all of his girls were really starting to become more of a family.

Mikoto explained she wasn't slacking also as she had been training her shinobi skills along with her Sharingan. Naruto wasn't really expecting them to all bond and get strong so quickly, he knew this would make it easy for him as he can breath easier knowing that they have better chances defending themselves.

Although he was thinking of putting them through a test or spar, not only that but he had to train Orihime, Kushina and Kin and as well as the group he was putting together.

Their dinner came and they eat in comfortable silence. Naruto had a 12 oz juicy Kobe beef steak along with some steamed vegetables. Mikoto had a tray of sushi with the finest ingredients and a side of steaming Miso soup.

All in all the meals looked pretty good and tasted good at that. They both ate in comfortable in silence, sneaking glances at one another every so often. After they finished their meal they paid and headed off to the Uchiha compound. Something Mikoto wanted to do for some reason, or more of forced him too. Naruto didn't mind, was just content where ever they went.

**Uchiha Compound**

When they arrived, they settled for watching TV with each other. They were on the couch with Mikoto snuggled up on his side. Mikoto looked up at Naruto.

"I had a good time Naruto. The food was amazing as well. You don't have to spend that much on our dates" Mikoto said feeling a little bad. Naruto gave her forehead a kiss.

"It's fine Mikoto-chan, my girls deserve the best." Naruto said. Mikoto giggled.

"You treat us so well Naruto-kun. I'm glad I have a man like you" Mikoto said with a genuine smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Well I'm glad I have girls like you. All my life I never really had anyone care for me except Hokage-jiji. Its nice to know you guys appreciate me." Naruto said in a rare expression of his true emotions. Mikoto straightened up and looked at Naruto was a serious expression.

"Naruto-kun, me and the other girls will always be here for you. We will never leave you. I love you Naruto-kun and I always will" Mikoto said with the utmost confidence.

Naruto was a bit taken back, he knew his girls loved him, but to hear it so soundly and so confidently said, it felt good. For once in his life he felt content. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan. I love you" Naruto said with a smile. Mikoto giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Show me how much you love me Naruto-kun" Mikoto said seductively as she grabbed his hand and guided it down south.

**Small Lime**

Naruto smirked as he let her guide his hand down to her private area. When reaching it, Naruto began to run a finger on the outside of her panty on where the slit was. Mikoto closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"O-Oh Naruto-kun" Mikoto said softly Naruto began to trace the outline of her lips, gaining repetitive moans. Naruto used a finger to push the cloth aside and inserted a finger, pushing past her wet labia causing her to gasp.

Naruto began to slowly work one finger in out, after a few seconds he followed it up with a second one. "Oh god Naruto-kun. I have been waiting to do this all night" Mikoto moaned. Naruto only increased his movements as he latched on to her neck, biting her, nibbling on her, giving her those soft kisses that made all of his girls go crazy. Mikoto threw her head back and leaned to the side giving him more access to devour her neck. Naruto took a moment to inhale her scent.

She smelt wonderful. She had a vanilla smell to her. It intoxicated him as he began to work on her clear smooth skin. Leaving red marks, forming a hickey to show who she belonged too. Mikoto was in another world of her own. How long had it been since she had a man that turned her on this much to this extent? Way to damn long, that's for sure.

Naruto added his his thumb to the mix as he began to viciously rub her engorged clitoris, making Mikoto arch her back in pleasure. "Oh yes right there Naruto-kun!" Mikoto yelled. She then pulled the top of her dress she still had on down, revealing her milky white breasts to Naruto. Naruto who was being taken control of by his lust immediately latched on to her red nipples like a baby would for milk.

Mikoto ran her hand through his hair as he was sucking and fingering her. "That's it Naruto-kun. Suck my breasts just like that." Mikoto moaned as her breaths were beginning to become ragged. It was then Mikoto was experiencing something in her stomach she had never felt before, not even in as a married woman.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm feeling something in my stomach" She said as she moaned. Naruto stopped sucking on her soft breasts as well as his movements to look at her. It then hit him, he read about it in the book of seduction Aizen made him read.

"Mikoto-chan, you have never had an orgasm before have you?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes. Mikoto blushed and shook her head.

"I don't think so. Fugaku never spent time on me like that so I never really experienced one." Mikoto said. Naruto smirked.

"Well let me give you your first orgasm ever Mikoto-chan. That feeling in your stomach is normal, it means your almost there. I want you to relax. Once you feel that feeling again, I want you to let go, trust me you will feel amazing" Naruto said. Mikoto shyly nodded as she forcefully brought Naruto's head back to her breast.

Naruto began sucking and fingering her with renowned vigor. He wanted her to experience this type of pleasure as she needed it. Naruto furiously worked on her clitoris as she began to arch her back. Mikoto felt it again, this time it was stronger and it felt like something was ready to come out.

Naruto was amazed at how wet she was becoming. Her vagina oozed wetness like a fountain. He wouldn't be surprised if the couch was accumulating her wetness.

"Let it all go Mikoto-chan" Naruto said in a husky voice. Mikoto shut her eyes as she felt this indescribable amount of pleasure ran through her body like a tremor.

"Oh my god!" Mikoto yelled. Mikoto had just experience a feeling she had never felt before. Naruto felt her walls contract on his fingers followed by a release of another substance. Mikoto on the other hand was riding out her orgasmic high, she felt so light. Her body felt like she was floating on air. She had never felt this happy or good ever in her life. She smiled enjoying the release she had.

Naruto smirked as he unlatched himself from her nipple.

"How was it Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked. Mikoto who still had her eyes shut smiled and sighed happy. It was then they heard someone open the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here dobe! And what they fuck are you doing with my mom?" A voice yelled. Mikoto's eyes winded as she pulled down her dress and pulled up the top covering herself. Naruto looked at him blankly and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing back? I thought you going to be with Kakashi the whole month?" Mikoto asked standing up.

"I was, but then I came back to resupply. Why are you here acting like a slut with the dobe here? Have you not any pride? Your an Uchiha for god sakes, start acting like one." Sasuke yelled. Mikoto was stunned by what her son said. Did her son really not look at her as his mother anymore? By the way he was talking it seemed so. Mikoto glared at him.

"Do not talk to me like that Sasuke. I am your mother and I deserve to be treated with respect." Mikoto said as she activated her matured Sharingan. Sasuke scoffed activating his own.

"Please, your lucky you even have you Sharingan. I don't even know what Tou-san saw in you. Your not fit to lead this clan acting like that, so I will. And when they make me head, you will no longer be in this clan anymore" Sasuke said. Mikoto began to tear up.

"M-My baby, what happened to my sweet Sasuke-kun." Mikoto whispered as she looked at Sasuke who was sporting a smirk.

It was then Sasuke was brought to his knees in pain by a heavy weight of pressure. Knowing who it belonged too, Mikoto looked back to see Naruto. Naruto looked at her and walked to her wrapping his arms around her and looked at Sasuke. Mikoto smiled sadly as she held his arms in hers.

"My, such hostility Sasuke-kun. To think you would say such horrible things to your lovely mother" Naruto said as he kept the pressure up.

Sasuke on the other hand was having trouble breathing as he was sweating as well. He couldn't even come to one knee and he couldn't raise his head. The pressure was too much. He tried talking but only slight grumbling came out.

"What was that Sasuke-kun? I cannot hear you. If you cannot handle such pressure I really don't think you would make a good clan head. Unlike my lovely Mikoto-chan who is perfectly relaxed." Naruto said as he kissed Mikoto's cheek making her smile. Well granted it wasn't directed at her, the air was still saturated with it.

"I know what your Tou-san saw. Because I see a strong willed women whose beauty is unmatchable. I don't think Mikoto-chan will have trouble not seeing you as a son anymore since you have already shown you do not care. I have decided that I am going to give all my women kids in the near future. Your mother included. " Naruto said as he rubbed her belly. Mikoto and Sasuke's eyes went wide. Mikoto looked at Naruto.

"Y-You mean it?" Mikoto said a bit hopeful. Naruto nodded as he kissed her.

"We are going to create something beautiful Mikoto-chan." Naruto said. Mikoto began to cry as she turned around and hugged Naruto.

Mikoto was happy, after the massacre, she knew her family fell apart, and with Sasuke distancing himself even more, it made Mikoto happy knowing she would get a second chance at a family. She then began to imagine what her kids would look like with Naruto, she can see them running around with their dad. It brought a smile to her face.

Seeing this, Naruto let go of the pressure."Why don't you stay with me tonight Mikoto-chan?" Naruto said. Mikoto looked at him and nodded happily as she took her hand in his and began to walk out of the house. Sasuke who was regaining his breath finally did and stood up and glared at them.

"That's fine! Go ahead. My mother died on the night of the massacre. She means nothing to me." Sasuke said. Mikoto stiffened at what she heard. She then felt her hand become empty. Looking down she rose her eyebrow and looked back. She saw that Naruto had moved towards Sasuke choking him against the wall. The wall was sporting cracks.

Hearing enough Naruto shunpo'ed over to Sasuke and pressed him up against the wall. Naruto began to examine him as Sasuke was trying to pry Naruto's hands off of him. He smirked. "I see the fear Sasuke-kun. Do you fear me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan.

"Let me go dobe so I can beat the shit out of you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Such big words Sasuke-kun. But why aren't you doing that now? There's no way me holding you here is keeping you from doing that?" Naruto asked smiling as he tightened his grip, choking him even more. Sasuke brought his hands to his frantically trying to escape his grip.

"I would like to make one thing clear Sasuke-kun. Your existence means nothing to me, I find it hard to restrain myself from breaking your neck as it is. No matter how much you train with Kakashi-san, no matter how much you spend effort into getting better, know that it will always be below my level. If they do make you head, seek me out Sasuke-kun, battle me once your strong enough, prove it to me. I would end your miserable life as it, but it seems Mikoto-chan still cares about you to the point where she does not want to see you die. I always respect my woman's wishes so I will leave it at that. Don't disappoint me." Naruto said as he dropped him.

Sasuke froze. The speech Naruto gave him reminded him of what his brother Itachi said to him. He was right, he did fear Naruto. "_This will only give me more motivation to get stronger. After Itachi is done, your next Naruto_" Sasuke thought darkly as he retired into his room.

Mikoto was already outside waiting for Naruto. He came down and saw her. He walked over to her and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lets get going Mikoto-chan, you have had a long day" Naruto said as he tightened his grip. Mikoto smiled and kissed his cheek as they begin to walk towards the compound.

**Namikaze Compound**

A few minutes later they arrived at the compound. Making sure everything was securely shut, he closed the front door behind him to see Kyoka and Tia asleep and Kushina and Akane still talking in the living room. They saw him and gave him a warm smile but rose their eyebrows in concern when they saw that Mikoto's eyes were slightly red and puffy. He looked at Mikoto.

"Go upstairs to the main bedroom Mikoto-chan. I'll be right up" Naruto said. She nodded and looked at Akane and Kushina and gave them a small smile before heading up. "Naruto-kun what happened to Mikoto? Is she okay?" Kushina asked, worried about her long time friend. Naruto sighed as he begin to explain the events that happened after there date.

Kushina and Akane understood the state she was in as she still must have been feeling sad. They completely understood and told him to spend the night alone with her as she needed it the most. He nodded and kissed them good night as he went up to Mikoto.

**Naruto's Bedroom**

Naruto made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door he saw that it was dark, but he could see a figure in his bed. Slowly closing the door behind him he began to undress. Taking off everything but his boxers, he makes his way to the bed. Lifting the covers he gets in and sees Mikoto facing him. It seems she put on of his shirts that was already on his room to wear to bed. Naruto slowly got in and lays down facing her. Mikoto smiled and snuggles up to him putting her face into his chest.

Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her. Nothing was said as they just enjoyed each others presence. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at Naruto who was watching her.

"Did you really mean what you said Naruto-kun?" Mikoto said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I did Mikoto-chan, I always wanted a big family since I never had one. After I establish myself and everything that threatens us is gone, I want to have kids with all the girls, you included" Naruto said sincerely. Mikoto could only look in his eyes and see nothing but truthfulness. She cried tears of happiness as she hugged him closer.

"Can you hold me like this tonight?" Mikoto asked. Naruto only nodded.

"Of course Mikoto-chan. Anything for you" He said. Naruto's body warmth was making Mikoto more and more drowsy.

"_I can get used to this_" Mikoto thought as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved dearly. Seeing how she was asleep he closed his eyes as well.

"Good night Mikoto-chan" He whispered before sleep over took him.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to see Mikoto closely snuggling up to his chest. He smiled as he saw a content smile on her face. As he was about to close his eyes he heard a small knock on his door. The door slowly opened reveling it to be Kushina.

"Naruto-kun, Inoichi Yamanka and Hiashi Hyuga are here to talk to you" Kushina whispered. Naruto looked at her and nodded as she closed the door. Carefully getting up to not awake Mikoto, he slipped out of bed and sported his regular arrancar type clothes followed by Kyoka Suigestu strapped to his side. He walked out washing his face and brushing his teeth. He made his way downstairs to see Kushina, Akane, Kyoka, Tia and Orihime talking to one another along with the other girls while Inoichi and Hiashi were quietly waiting.

He was glad to see all of his girls conversing and connecting as always. As he reached the bottom all the girls saw him and gave him a warm smile. He smiled back and gave Akane a knowing look. Akane nodded and turned to the girls.

"Come on ladies lets let the grown ups talk" She said jokingly to which they giggled. Akane lead them to another room leaving the two clan heads and Naruto to talk. Approaching them he walked up to them and gave them firm handshakes.

"I am glad I was able to see you both today" Naruto said respectfully. Both of the clan heads nodded.

"The pleasure is ours Naruto." Inoichi said. Naruto then took seat as he looked at them for a few minutes in silence.

"I assume Ino-chan and Hinata-chan have told you why I was meeting with you two today?" Naruto asked. They both nodded.

"Yes Hinata has told me about your plans on defecting Konoha" Hiashi said.

"Yes although I am curious as to why? You certainly can be the Hokage of this village in a few years and turn it around for the better. Why are you leaving?" Inoichi asked. Naruto looked at them for a few minutes. It surprised both of the clan heads at how intense his gaze was, it was if he was staring into your soul.

"That is true Inoichi-san but let me ask you a question, why would I want to become leader of a village and protect its people if they did nothing but torture and abuse me as a child?" Naruto asked. Silence was among them as both of them looked down knowing what they boy had gone through.

"Let me ask you another question, can you picture a village where regardless of what you were in the past you would be able to live in harmony and peace without ridicule and predjudice? Not only that but a village who would rule these nations and show other villages that we are not to be trifled with? A village that will be told in stories, a village where many will want to be. A village where their leader will show no mercy and do what ever it takes to protect the citizens inside?" Naruto finished strongly.

Hiashi and Inoichi were a bit amazed at the emotion he was putting into his dream of the village. It kind of sounded to good to be true. Safe, secure and peaceful? That was a dream amongst every shinobi.

"Where are you starting this village Naruto?" Inoichi asked. "Uzushiogakure. Kushina-chan and I are leaving tomorrow to look for it so we can begin building." Naruto said.

"I see" Inoichi said as he rubbed his chin. Hiashi was in contemplation as well.

"How do you plan on building it?" Hiashi asked. Naruto smirked.

"Its going to be similarly modeled after a place I visited during my training for the Chunnin Exams. We will have an outer wall that will be fortified to withstand any justu's, within that wall will be the civilian area where the shops and restaurants will be. Further on will be another reinforced wall that will contain ninjas and the clan heads such as yourselves to house. Beyond that is where the Hokage tower will be along with the training fields, council chambers and other important buildings." Naruto told them.

"Naruto won't the civilians be the first to die then if they are being separated by the walls if the village were to get invaded?" Inoichi asked curious.

"Good point Inoichi-san, but I have already devised a system of evacuation for when we do get invaded to avoid casualties." Naruto said.

"And what would that be?" Hiashi asked how he was going to avoid such a huge loss if it happened.

"I have been talking to Kushina-chan for some time on her usage of seals. It seems she not only remembers but her skills were without a doubt remarkable. She has told me such things are possible when I informed her of my plan. If it works out, one seal will be placed in each home and restaurant and along the streets. Every 5 to 10 meters will have seals placed for anyone who are not near there home. These seals act as transportation seal or space time seal of sorts. When touched, it will activate and bring who ever was on the seal to safe house located near the Hokage tower." Naruto said.

Hiashi and Inoichi were stunned. "I-Is such a thing even possible?" Inoichi asked. Naruto smirked.

"Of course Kushina-chan did help my Tou-san developed his fame Hirashin. Its the same concept." Naruto said.

"So that's how your going to have the walls fortified. With Kushina's seals." Hiashi said as Naruto nodded. Hiashi and Inoichi took everything he said in and let it swim around in his head in there head for a few moments.

"What about the Hokage? Surely he wouldn't let you just walk" Hiashi asked.

"Oh on the contrary Hiashi-san. Hokage-jiji already knows and is already planning on coming to the village and becoming my adviser once he retires from being Hokage which wont be long" Naruto said.

That was it, this plan sounded full proof, not only that but he does have the power to back up his claims along with the current village leader at his side.

"I hope for you two to consider it. Konoha maybe where you grew up but I know for fact that this village will start devolve. This village will become a mere memory of what you once thought proudly of." Naruto added in.

"What about the other clans in Konoha Naruto? Do you plan on having them join as well?" Inoichi asked.

"They will follow suit. I know they will" Naruto said.

"How?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I will tell you but it depends on the answer you give me right now. Tell me Hiashi-san, Inoichi-san, do you consider my proposal of joining?" Naruto asked. Inoichi and Hiashi looked at each other for a few moments and began to talk amongst themselves. After a few minutes they stopped and looked at Naruto. Hiashi was the first to speak.

"As the head of the Hyuga clan I accept your offer"Hiashi said.

"As the head of Yamanaka clan, I accept your offer as well." Inoichi said.

"But on one condition" Hiashi said quickly getting the attention of Naruto.

"We join on the condition that you marry Hinata." Hiashi said.

"Same goes for my daughter as well Naruto" Inoichi said. Naruto leaned back and eyed them curiously for a few moments.

"I see. What brought this on?" Naruto asked. Hiashi took a soft smile.

"Hinata wasn't always the most confident. Inside I was always hoping for her to show me she had what it took to become the clan head one day. So I decided to up her training and become strict on her. Apparently it was the wrong approach as it only brought her down. But when she came to one of the training sessions and defeated two of our top branch members I was amazed at what she was doing and how fierce she was. After the session I asked her what happened, she became a bit shy and told me about you Naruto. You were the one who gave her the confidence for her to become the warrior I knew she would be. For that I thank you" Hiashi as he bowed his head.

"_I see so that's why Hinata was so bold, her confidence has increased. I like it. I'm glad Hinata-chan is getting stronger as well._" Naruto thought.

"Yes same goes for my daughter as well Naruto. When Ino became a fan girl of that Sasuke Uchiha, I wasn't sure how her career as a shinobi would tun out. It was then she stopped becoming a fangirl and started to focus a bit more on her career. I was happy, but then she all of a sudden came to me demanding me to teach her clan techniques and even affinity techniques as well. I was surprised but inside I was proud. I asked her what brought it on, she told me about you as well Naruto and that she wanted to become strong like you. She finally showed me she was taking her career seriously and it showed me she was on her way to become the heiress of the clan. I thank you for making my princess better Naruto" Inoichi said as he bowed his head as well.

Naruto was a silent for a few moments before he gave them a small smile.

"You give me to much credit Hiashi-san, Inoichi-san. Your daughters only needed a spark. I accept your marriage proposals" Naruto said to which they both nodded and smiled at. Naruto then smirked.

"Now I believe its time to tell you of the plan" Naruto said.

**A Few Hours Later**

After spending a few hours with Hiashi and Inoichi on filling them in about the plans for the village, they left Naruto leaving Ino and Hinata there. Walking into the room where he left his girls he looked at Kushina which caused them to stop laughing and talking.

"Kushina-chan, its time" Naruto said seriously. Kushina smiled excitedly while the girls there groaned. "Aw man" Akane said with a pout. Kushina rose her eyebrows at her.

"Aka-chan you aren't coming?" Kushina asked. Akane was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

"She was, but I decided to leave Aka-chan here since she doesn't get out as much. I promised her I would anyways." Naruto said to them. Kushina looked at Akane who just nodded with a smile. Kushina then looked at Kyoka.

"What about Kyoka-chan?" Kushina asked. Naruto looked at Kyoka curiously. Taking note of it, Kyoka spoke in her soft cute voice.

"Well I don't have to be with you Naruto-kun if your going. You can still use my powers because of strong bond that we have with each other." Kyoka said. Naruto was a bit surprised, he didn't know it could work like that.

"Interesting piece of information. That makes my trip easier. I'm assuming you want to stay out and be with Aka-chan and the girls as well?" Naruto asked. Kyoka nodded. Naruto just smiled before he turned to Kushina.

"Alright Kushina-chan, lets gets ready. Girls you already know what to do. I expect it to be carried out without fail." Naruto said to them.

"Hai Naruto-sama" Kin said first. "Hai Naruto-kun" They all chorused after as he smiled.

As Kushina went off to get ready, he walked forward to give each and every girl of them their own passionate kisses, leaving them in heightened pleasurable states. It was then Mikoto walks down the stairs rubbing her eye in her oversized T shirt and sees her sisters in dazed states. She looks at Naruto and sees him standing by the door with his sword. She walks over to him and gives him a big kiss to which he responds too.

"Thank you for last night Naruto-kun. I loved it. Be careful okay?" Mikoto said. Naruto smiled and kissed her temple.

"I did too Mikoto-chan. I will and I hope your aware of what you need to do?" Naruto asked. Mikoto smirked.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Mikoto said smiling as they both looked at each other. It was then Kushina came down. She wasn't sporting her yellow kimono with her mesh shirt and pants. She was now sporting a green jounin jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath. She had Anbu type pants that were black with her weapons pouch on her thigh with her hair in a pony tail with one bang on the right side of her face. Naruto thought you she looked absolutely fierce but beautiful at the same time.

Kushina saw the daze Naruto was giving her and blushed a bit. It was so intense, he can see his eyes wandering from place to place which made her feel good about herself. "Well I'm ready Nartuto-kun. Lets go dattebane!" Kushina said stomping out of the house. Naruto nodded as he walked out with all of his girls to see him off. Tia stepped in front of him first. Naruto reached out and gave her a hug to which she accepted.

"Have fun here Tia-chan. These girls here are nice and loving." Naruto said to her. Tia created space between them as she looked at him.

"I will Naruto-kun and thank you. Come back safe." Tia said to which he nodded and kissed her forehead. Orihime then came forward and hugged Naruto tight. Naruto chuckled, he suspected that Orihime was developing feelings for him by the way she was acting. He didn't want to tell her yet until he knew she was ready for what their relationship would entail.

"Orihime-chan, I want to talk you when I get back about our relationship" Naruto said softly. Orihime's eyes widened. Her heart began to beat faster. She looked up at him and saw him smile. It was the smile that told her he knew. She blushed as she looked down. Naruto let out a small laugh as he lifted her head up with his fingers on her chin.

"Have fun here okay?" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead. Orihime's skin felt tingly when he kissed her. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating a bit more faster then before. After he pulled back she looked at him again.

"I w-will Naruto-kun. Be careful okay?" She said shyly. Naruto nodded as she pulled away. The last one to step forward was Kin. Naruto saw her and smiled. She smiled back as well. He put a hand on top of her head.

"Kin-chan" Naruto said. But what he was about to say was cut off when she lunged at him hugging him. Naruto was a bit surprised but understand nonetheless.

"You come back Naruto-sama you hear?" Kin said. Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"Of course I will Kin-chan, I still need to train you after all." Naruto said to which she smiled at. As he backed away Kushina opened the gates and close them when Naruto and her stepped out. He looked back and saw his girls waving at him and Kushina. As he turned his eyes on Kushina he saw her twist the seal on the door as it shut. A thought occurred to him.

"Kushina-chan how are the other girls going to get in if you shut it?" Naruto said as they begun walking towards the gate. Kushina smiled at Naruto, truly happy their were going to spend time together.

"Well when you were gone, I had the girls channel their chakra into it just like you had to so it recognized it. So when ever they want to come over all they have to do is channel their chakra." Kushina said. Naruto looked at a bit amazed.

"Kushina-chan you know the plans for the village. Do you think those seals I was talking about having you make are possible?" Naruto asked. Kushina puffed out her chest, accentuating her bust to which Naruto looked at.

"Who do you think I am dattebane? I'm an Uzumaki, seals are our specialty" Kushina said to him with a smirk as she caught him looking. Naruto smirked backed.

"Perfect." He said.

"Kushina-chan there is a place I want to stop by first before we head to Uzushiogakure." Naruto said. Kushina rose her eyebrows.

"And where would that be." She asked. Naruto kept his smirk.

"We're going to visit someone in Wave country" Naruto said as they made it past the gates.

**Konoha's Holding Cells**

A man was seen silently sitting on the ground. Half of his face bandaged with his cane in front of him.

"That fool Hiruzen thinks he can keep me here forever. And that bastard Namikaze thinks he has me beat." The man said. Suddenly a man in a jacket with an Anbu type like mask knelt in front of the steel bars. The bandaged man taken note of this and looked at him.

"Report" He said.

"Hai Danzo-sama. Naruto Namiakze has came back. He and Kushina Uzumaki have been confirmed of leaving Konoha to start his mission to look for Uzushiogakure." The masked man said.

"Hmm, how reliable is this information" Danzo asked.

"Naruto spoke about it to Hokage-sama in his office when he came back. They also know the plan of Oroichimaru-sama as well." The masked man responded. Danzo stood up and picked up his cane.

"I see. I wonder what he would want to look foe a city in ruins for? Regardless, I suspect you were in the office listening?" Danzo asked. "Hai Danzo-sama" He replied. Nothing was said for a few minutes. It was then Danzo spoke up.

"I want you to execute the plan." Danzo said with a smirk as the man nodded and disappeared.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

There it is everyone! Chapter 17. For everyone who was wondering why you didn't hear of Naruto's plan, that is because I don't want to tell you but rather show you as it unfolds.

On a brighter note, next week is my last week of the quarter for summer for school! So I get a few weeks off till I start the fall which means I might be able to post another chapter quickly!

So review, follow and favorite the story and me. Show me how much you guys are liking the story so far. It always make me happy knowing you guys still want to read.

TheeYellowFlash!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Setting Foot Onto Uzushiogakure, Ryujin The Water God & The Start Of The Chunnin Exams Final

**Authors Note**: Hey guys its TheeYellowFlash! I couldn't post this chapter a bit sooner then I wanted too which irritated me a bit. I have a few things to say so read the Author Note. For starts, like I said I couldn't post this sooner because my nephew literally fucked my computer up to where it deleted everything off of it. My documents, resumes, pictures, music! Everything:(

I was locked out of my computer for like four or five days before I could get in. Luckily I didn't start on this chapter but I was already in the process of writing the first chapters of my two new stories I had in mind of posting after this one, so those were deleted. I was pretty far into it too:'(

But like any good author or person in life, bitching and moaning wont get you anywhere so I redid it and I hit this chapter hard the first day I was able to get in.

So this chapter has focus on Naruto and Kushina's relationship. I felt I should spend a bit more time on them since this isn't an ordinary type of relationship.

A lot of people were asking me to write a lemon in this chapter, but I decided against it. I felt it would be a bit too soon for Naruto to bang Kushina. But don't worry as they get a bit steamy and bond quite a bit in this chapter and you will soon see a lemon between the two in a few chapters time.

Next chapter though is where shit is about to go down and someone is going to die.

Also I took the literal translation for "Lake of Deities" which you will find in the story later. So I'm sorry if its the wrong sentence structure for all you savvy Japanese grammar pros because I know in foreign languages, like French for example; they like to drop and shorten words instead of spelling out the whole word when you combine other words to form a sentence. Like I love you for example, the literal way to spell it out would be "je aimer toi" which is super wrong. But the correct way would be "je t'aime" because Aimer is a verb for to love so you drop the ER. So idk if someone can help me learn some common rules like that for Japanese, but it would be awesome if someone would for future reference.

Well that's about it I think so here's Chapter 18 yo!

******Warning: **Like I said this a godlike fic, and I mean godlike, he will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose. This will be rated M it will also contain lemons, but he will get to know them and love them before. Violence, language and sexual themes. Sasuke, Sakura, and council bashing.

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach, that right goes to Kishimoto Masashi and Tite Kubo.

"Character Speech"

"___Character Thought Or Flashback"_

___'Kyoka Suigetsu's Talk Through Mindscape'_

"******Demon Thoughts or Jutsu Names"**

******'Summon or Spell Name'**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 18: Setting Foot Onto Uzushiogakure, Ryujin The Water God & The Start Of The Chunnin Exams Final

Naruto and Kushina had been heading off in the direction for Wave for about half an hour now. Naruto was slowing his shunpo down for Kushina to keep up. But what surprised him was that Kushina was able to keep up with him, even if it was half paced. Kushina on the other hand felt wonderful that she was finally out of the village and be given a mission. A mission with her Naruto-kun, finally they could spend time together. Kushina was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke.

"Kushina-chan, what have you been doing since I was gone?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled at him.

"Well when you were away I took it upon myself to train and regain my skills. Its coming along real nice. Although when I begin to channel my chakra for a technique, I feel another energy inside. Its feel so foreign yet so warm and familiar. It kind of feels like when I'm around you Naruto-kun" Kushina said with a slight blush. Naruto smiled back at her.

"_So she does have the ability to use reiastu. Interesting, I will have too see if she can use Kido as well_" Naruto thought.

"How have the girls been? Have they been training as well" Naruto asked. "They have been good. Since you were gone we really developed a bond with each other as they were over at the house everyday. And yeah all of us have been training every day, we want to become strong like you Naruto-kun" Kushina said.

"_Good, at least I know they are able to defend themselves. Although I should see where they stand individually._" Naruto thought.

After a few minutes of hopping/shunpo'ing from branch to branch, Naruto immediately sensed something ahead. He stopped causing Kushina to stop as well. "You sense them Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked forward. Kushina nodded as she moved her hands down to the pouch containing her kunai.

"Hai I do Naruto-kun." Kushina responded. Naruto shunpo'ed to the ground in a open plain in the forest. Kushina was right behind him. "You must know by now that there is no use in hiding." Naruto said. Suddenly, two groups of four ninjas popped out of the trees surrounding them. Naruto looked at them closely. They had cloaks on along with Anbu masks. He recognized the attire.

"Kushina-chan, these are Danzo's men." Naruto said.

"I know Naruto-kun. What are we going to do?" Kushina asked slightly nervous that this was her first time being out in a while as she did not want to mess up. Naruto sensed it in her voice.

"Kushina-chan, nothing will happen to you as long I'm here, I promise. Show me what your training has produced." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at her. Kushina who a bit nervous, smiled back confidently, erasing any thought of hesitation.

"Right, lets do this" Kushina said as she quickly threw her kunai catching one root Anbu off guard piercing his neck. Naruto stood there motionless, with his hand on the hilt of his sword waiting for them.

"I'm curious, what does Danzo-san want?" Naruto asked them. They said nothing as all four pulled out swords and kunai's.

"Very well. No use in talking I assume" Naruto said as he took two steps forward. Then disappeared. Two of the root agents eyes widened. They turn there heads as they saw two of there members next to them headless. Naruto's back was facing them. One of the Anbu ran through hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**" He yelled as a dragon made of earth shoot at Naruto. As Naruto was about to move, two hands shot from the ground grabbing both his feet, holding him still.

**With Kushina**

After Kushina fatally killed that ninja, she shot forward engaging one of them in taijustu. Obviously her skill was too much for the one she was fighting as he was being overwhelmed. She dodged his left hook, ducking under it. She returned it with a uppercut followed by a jumping roundhouse to his neck, breaking it and killing him. His body slide over to one side. She jumped up and saw a small pond near them. She ran through hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" She said softly as she produced a water dragon from the pond attacking the root agent charging her, effectively killing him. She then saw two of the other root agents attack her simultaneously. Kushina hunched over as she molded her chakra. Two chains suddenly came out from Kushina piercing them in the heart. Kushina then fell to one knee.

"Damn it, I still need to work on molding my chakra, those two techniques took a lot out of me" Kushina said. She then heard someone yell a justu from across the field. She looked up to see a dragon made of earth move towards Naruto, she then saw something restrict his movements. She stood up.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she begin to run through hand signs to try and negate the attack.

**With Naruto**

As he was about to move he felt something take a hold of his feet. Looking down he saw two hands. Looking back toward the dragon, it was less then a second from hitting him. He knew this time he couldn't get away.

"_Use me if it is your will to kill them._" A voice said.

Naruto grunted. "_I guess I have no choice._" He thought bitterly. He channeled his reiastu as it began to turn blue violet. Before the justu could impact Naruto, an orb surrounded him like a force field, effectively blocking the earth justu. The mans hands that were holding him from the bottom were gone as it got burned it off from the intense energy. The man came up from the ground and yelled while the man who launched the justu couldn't believe it didn't hit him.

Naruto was surprised at the power that was exuded. He didn't know anything like that was possible. Yet again he hadn't ventured into exploring the Hogyoku's power. The orb disappeared as Naruto turned around and stabbed the man with no hands, ending his screaming. He then shunpo'ed towards the last guy and made quick work, slicing his neck. The man grabbed it and fell down as he bled to death. Naruto flicked the blood of his blade and sheathed it. Kushina who was in the middle of hand signs dropped them and her way to his side.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Kushina asked worried. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine Kushina-ch.." Naruto said as he took a step forward and suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Cough! Hack!" As he coughed blood from his mouth.

Naruto put his hand to his mouth to wipe it off. His eyes narrowed. "_So it's getting worse now. Just as I thought._" Naruto said inwardly. "Naruto-kun!" Kushina yelled as she patting his back. She was getting worried. She had never seen anything like this from him. He was so strong and never really exuded weakness.

"_He didn't get hurt I know that for a fact as that orb protected him. But why is he coughing blood. Maybe he's sick? I've got to ask him._" Kushina thought. Naruto finally stood up.

"_I think its time I meet with it again_" Naruto thought as he would visit the Hogyoku. He looked at Kushina and saw worry etched on her face. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her a bit.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan. I promise I will tell you what happened another time, theirs something I have to figure out. But we still have a mission to do" Naruto said with a smile. She seemed a bit hesitant but nodded not wanting to push anything. Naruto then began to walk towards one of the downed root members. Kushina was near him as she bent down. She opened the persons mouth and saw a seal placed on the back of his tongue. Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Its a version of a curse seal. These are definitely the old war hawks root." Kushina said.

"What does this seal do?" Naruto asked curiously. "Its a seal that prevents the person from leaking any information. In this case, Danzo himself or the organization. It probably causes paralysis in the whole body if they try to speak." Kushina said standing up. Naruto took a impressed look.

"Impressive, for you to tell all of that based on what you saw says something about you skills in sealing. I know I picked the right person." Naruto said with a smile that made her blush.

"I'm alright." She said shyly. Naruto walked up to her and kissed her. Kushina immediately responded by entering her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away after a few seconds, earning a groan from Kushina.

"Your amazing Kushina-chan" Naruto said. She blushed as her face matched the color of her hair. She turned away from him. Naruto stood there for a few moments before he looked at Kuhsina.

"Come on Kushina-chan, lets go" Naruto said as he walked forward. Kushina followed, eventually coming out of the clearing.

**Near Naruto & Kushina**

A figure along with five people were perched on a branch, watching the scene unfold. The figure, who was in front of the five people was impressed with what he saw.

"Senpai, do we attack?" The person asked the figure in front of him.

"No not right now. We still have to see why they are heading this way along with their intentions, for now we will keep following." The leader said as he leaped forward with the five people in tow.

**With Naruto & Kushina**

They began leaping/shunpo'ing towards there destination. Naruto looked over to Kushina. "You sensed the others right Kuhsina-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"I did. Why didn't we attack though? I'm sure you and I could have token care of them" Kushina asked curiously. Naruto smirked.

"That is true Kushina-chan, however I am curious as to why they are following us. That group we faced were used for reconnaissance. Eventually the lead group will have to come out and confront us." Naruto said. Kushina then nodded as it made sense.

"Well I'll be ready for them" She said with a grin. Naruto smirked. "What were those chains you used Kushina-chan. I've never seen anything like that before" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes those are my chakra chains. It was one of the reason why they made me a jinchuriki. Its one of my special abilities. It allows me to subdue people and biju's like Aka-chan. Although it could also be used as an offensive as you just saw" Kushina said. Naruto was becoming more and more impressed with Kushina. She really was a fighter, she did good too considering it was her first time in along time out of the village. He saw her face took a frown.

"Although that battle showed me I still need work on my justus and chakra control." Kushina said with a sigh. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Knowing you Kushina-chan, you will get it down in no time. You looked beautiful out there today" Naruto said with a smirk. Instead of blushing this time, Kushina smirked.

"Flattery will get you no where Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto lightly chuckled as they continued there way forward.

**Wave Country**

After about an hour they finally made it to Wave Country. Kushina widened her eyes as she looked at the bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge" it read.

"N-Naruto-kun, they named this bridge after you?" Kushina asked in shock. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I had a mission here to back up Kakashi's and Kurenai-chan's team. Apparently Gato was sucking this village dry. I stepped in and stopped it, well with the help of the Kakashi and Kurenai-chan's team of course." Naruto said. Kushina nodded, but then smiled, proud that Naruto was getting his name out there.

"Come on Kushina-chan, I got to find someone who could help us with the village." Naruto said.

"And who is that?" Kushina asked. "The man I helped with the mission and the man who built this bridge" Naruto said. Kushina's eyes widened.

"You mean.." Naruto nodded. "I'm going to cash in a favor." He said.

After a few minutes he finally made his way to a familiar house. Walking up to the door he knocked on it.

"Coming!" He heard a feminine voice yell from the other side.

The door opened, revealing a familiar face. "Tsunami-san" Naruto said with a small smile. Tsunami blinked. "Naruto!" Tsunami yelled as she hugged him tight. Naruto was a bit taken back but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her too. Kushina glared a bit at this women she did not know hug _her_ Naruto. She let go of the hug and looked at him.

"Its great to see you again Naruto. Hey Tou-san! Guess who's here!" Tsunami yelled.

"Quit your hollering! I'm not that old, I can still hear you know!" A voice yelled back. An old man entered the room. He looked at the front door and looked a bit surprised.

"Naruto! My boy! How are you?" Tazuna said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at Tazuna.

"I'm doing good Tazuna-san. Its good to see Wave doing better." Naruto said asTazuna nodded.

"It sure is, thanks to you and the teams from Konoha. So what brings you here? Do you have another mission?" Tazuna asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Sort of, I am actually looking for you. I am in need of your expertise" Naruto said as they entered the house. He then looked at Kushina. "This is Kushina-chan, she is my partner for this." He said introducing her. They both waved and introduced themselves.

"So Naruto why were you looking for my Tou-san?" Tsunami asked as she sat down in the living room along with the others. Naruto looked at Tsunami then Tazuna.

"I actually need your help in building something Tazuna-san" Naruto said. "Sure anything. You helped this village prosper, its the least I can do. So what do you need built?" Tazuna asked. Naruto smirked.

"A village" He said. Tazuna eyes widened a bit. "Specifically my village" Naruto said.

"You want me to build a whole village! Are you crazy!" Tazuna yelled. Naruto looked at him calmly.

"In plus, aren't you still with Konoha?" Tazuna added.

"As of now yes. But I already had plans of defecting way before. Now is the perfect chance to execute my plan." Naruto said. "And where the hell do you plan on building this village" Tazuna asked.

"Uzushiogakure. I plan on bringing it back with me as the Kage. I already have the Hokage of Konoha with me along with some of the clans and ninja's." Naruto responded. Tazuna calmed down a bit hearing how he had some things planned out.

"Well now that you mention where you are going to build it, it doesn't sound that bad now" Tazuna said. "You've seen it before then I presume" Naruto said. Tazuna nodded.

"Uzushiogakure is not that far from here, and I've actually been there to study some of the architecture. I used it to design the bridge here." Tazuna said rubbing his chin.

"You've been there? Is is still in good condition?" Kushina asked a bit eagerly. Tazuna looked at her a bit weird. Kushina calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, its just that was my home before I moved to Konoha. I haven't been there since I was little kid." Kushina said a bit sadly. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back at his attempt of comfort.

"Yes I have been there which is why I said it wasn't that bad of place to build from. Most of the buildings there still have a sturdy base to build off of. The foundations are still in good condition." Tazuna said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excellent that should make it easier for you. So Tazuna-san will you help me?" Naruto asked. Tazuna began to rub his chin some more.

"Well I want to but I don't have enough people to build those many structures let alone a village" Tazuna said.

"Don't worry yourself over such trivial things Tazuna-san. Kushina-chan's clones combined with mine should suffice. How many do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Well I might need more then a few hundred but it depends. How long do I have to build it?" Tazuna asked.

"For now I will need the Uzukage tower built within three to four days. After I leave from Konoha I can further assist you as you do not have a time requirement." Naruto said. Tazuna rubbed his chin further. After a few minutes he smiled.

"Alright Naruto! I'm in. Its the least I can do for what you did for us." Tazuna said. Naruto smirked and held out his hand as Tazuna reached out and shook it. Tsunami smiled at them both while Kushina smiled at Naruto. Things were finally going to look up for them, and she would have her village back. Tsunami stood up and clapped her hands.

"Well you two must be tired. Why don't you two rest for a bit before we have supper. I was just in the middle of preparing it." Tsunami said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you for having his here Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san" Naruto said while Kushina nodded as well. Tazuna waved his hand off.

"Ah don't worry about my boy!" Tazuna said as he pulled out some sake and began to drink.

"Naruto you already know where the guest bedrooms are right?" Tsunami said as she instantly blushed remembering the sexual act that lead Kurenai and her team to spy on him. Naruto nodded as he walked forward with Kushina behind.

**Guest Room**

Naruto and Kushina made there way to the guest room upstairs. Naruto looked at it as it remained the same as he remembered, everything was a plain as it was when he left. Naruto looked at Kushina who was looking around the room. He took this time to admire her.

The first thing he noticed was her fine tuned ass. Every time she would walk around the room, her butt cheek would flex, bounce then alternate to the other in the pants she was wearing. "_Training has done wonders for her_" Naruto thought with a smirk.

She turned halfway giving him a good side view of her body. From what he tell her stomach was toned and her chest was very pronounced. It was pushing up against the dark blue shirt she was wearing. God how he wanted to touch her and do things to her.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina said unaware of the predatory gaze she had been receiving. She saw him smirk which made her raise her eyebrows. He slowly began to walk towards her. He got close to her and leaned in. Kushina blushed at the close proximity. She saw him lean in to which she did as well.

There lips touched and an intense fire of need and desire could be felt between them both.

Kushina wrapped her arms around him and began to deepen it. This was the first time they had ever had a real passionate kiss, it felt amazing to Kushina. Naruto's tongue entered her mouth as it began to play with hers. Naturally being the dominate one, Naruto made sure his tongue dominated all the action happening in the mouth.

Kushina let him take the lead as there was nothing sexier then man staking his claim. His hands slide down her sides as it reached her butt, he firmly grasped it earning a slight moan in his mouth from Kushina. She pressed herself towards Naruto, making sure she felt her ample bust. Naruto grabbed unzipped her jacket and threw it to the side as he gently laid her own the bed.

They resumed their kissing for a few minutes before they broke apart for air. Kushina leaned her forward on his as they were facing each other on their sides. "Wow. What brought that on?" Kushina asked happily as she stared into his eyes. Naruto smirked at her.

"You look absolutely sexy today Kushina-chan" Naruto said in a low voice. Kushina blushes and slapped his chest playfully.

"Behave young man" She said with a mock glare. Naruto said nothing as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Kushina titled her head letting his lips feast on her clear skin. Naruto gave her light kisses then hard kisses, he was going to make sure she knew who she belonged too.

Kushina could only close her eyes as she basking in the feeling Naruto was giving her. She had never felt so turned on in her life and he was just kissing her! Naruto moved his hand down to grope her breast through her clothes.

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

"Naruto, Kushina supper is ready!" A voice yelled from the other side of their door as they heard steps fading away.

Naruto sighed as he slowly got up. Kushina groaned as the pleasurable feeling she felt was gone at an instant. "Naruto-kun, five more minutes please." Kushina said still half lidded and still turned on. Naruto smirked as he got up.

"Behave Kaa-san" Naruto said with a smirk. Kushina eyes widened a bit. He called her mother, something he hasn't said in a while.

But why did it turn her on to hear him say that to her?

Kushina huffed as she got up to fetch her jacket. Naruto smiled at her as she saw her walk. "Kushina-chan I'll be heading down" Naruto said to her. Kushina looked behind her and quickly turned her back and huffed. Naruto smirked as he walked forward.

"Epp!"

Kushina squeaked as she felt a stinging feeling on her butt. She blushed as she turned around to see Naruto smirking. She walked over to him and began to hit him playfully on the chest for spanking her. Naruto kept his smirk as he grabbed both of her hands and pinned her to the wall while her hands were above her. Naruto leaned down and kissed her lips to which she responded to automatically.

He let go of her hands as he cupped her butt for the second time today. Kushina on instinct jumped and wrapped her legs around him. Kushina gripped his face as they began another heated session of saliva swapping. Naruto had enough and threw her on the bed. She was frozen as she looked at his eyes that held nothing but love and lust. If she had to be honest right now she was projecting the same feeling. Naruto put a knee on the bed as he hovered over her as he was on top.

His arousal was very high at the moment as he was pitching a rather large tent in his pants. Naruto got an idea as he lowered his hips and brushed the top of his covered penis on her clothed vagina. Kushina moaned as she held on to him tightly. Kushina began to buck her hips against his cock to create the pleasurable feeling she had seconds ago. They both began to rub each others private parts on each other, relishing in the friction. Naruto could feel how wet Kushina was as she was beginning to soak his pants. He leaned down and kissed her and backed away.

"You want this don't you Kaa-san?" Naruto said as he gave her a powerful thrust earning a throaty moan from the red hair goddess in front of him.

"Oh sochi, I want it. I want it so bad." Kushina said with her eyes closed as she was loving the dirty talk

Suddenly it stopped

The pleasure just stopped.

"_What the hell._" Kushina thought as she opened her eyes.

"Well Kushina-chan, your going to have to wait as dinner is waiting for us" Naruto said with a small laugh as he got up and looked back at her with a wink and stepped out of the room. Kushina propped herself on her elbows and looked at her crotch, it was clearly soaked by her juices. She groaned before growing a tick mark.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled in sexual frustration.

**10 Minutes later**

Naruto and Kushina had come downstairs to eat supper with Tazuna and Tsunami. Inari had came in as well as he was outside the whole day. He greeted Naruto and Kushina happily. He was happy to see the hero of Wave again. Naruto began to draw and explain the structure of how he wanted his village. Kushina, Tazuna and Tsunami were very impressed at the detail he was putting in to it.

"So Tazuna-san what do you think?" Naruto asked as he finished explaining the structure of his village. Tazuna sat there in contemplation and smacked Naruto's back.

"This is going to be my best work ever! Can you imagine, I Tazuna of Wave country took part in building one of the greatest villages to have ever existed in the elemental nations." Tazuna said with a chuckle.

"The structures are very impressive Naruto. I like the idea of the seals as well" Tsunami said adding her input.

"Well if Kushina-chan is what she chalks up to be then everything will be fine" Naruto said teasingly. Kushina gave him a mock glare.

"I'm an Uzumaki datte'bane! Of course I can do it." She said turning her head away from him. Naruto smiled as he looked at Tazuna.

"Well thank you for agreeing Tazuna and thank you for the supper Tsunami-san. See you two in the morning" Naruto said as he got up. They both nodded as they began to clean up.

Naruto and Kushina made their way up to the bed room to get some sleep to continue on with their mission. Naruto stripped down to just his boxers as he made his way to the bed. Kushina was down to her dark blue shirt and panties. As he got in the bed he made his way closer to her, she scooted away from him and huffed.

Naruto scooted closer and pulled her tight against him. She began to struggle, trying to get out of his grip. But something stopped her and made her freeze. He felt a hand cup her crotch, a finger then began to trace her folds. Her breath hitched in her throat. She felt a warm breath on her ear.

"Who said we were done Kaa-san?" Naruto said seductively. Kushina's most sacred spot began to heat up. She then waited for him to continue but he didn't. She frowned as she turned around and slapped him on the chest.

"Your teasing me again aren't your Naruto-kun" She said with a pout. Naruto laughed as he held her close.

"I already have a time in mind when me and you will get down to business." Naruto said. "Oh and when is that?" Kushina asked very curious.

"I will take you in the Hokage office. I think its a good way to break the desk in don't you think?" Naruto said huskily. Kushina shivered at his tone.

"I'm going to be having you scream my name, but it wont be Naruto. You will be yelling sochi to the heavens. Does that turn you on Kaa-san? Knowing my dick is going to be buried in that naughty pussy of yours?" Naruto whispered. Kushina bucked her hips against his palm as it was still lying there.

"Oh god it does. I want it buried in me right now." She whispered back. Naruto took his hand away and wrapped it around her waist.

"Well your going to have to wait. Until that time, I want to get a chance to know you more. We haven't really talked. Tell me about Uzushiogakure." Naruto said. Kushina who was now reigning in her hornyness sighed and smiled as she was happy that Naruto was getting time to know her, but she was very frustrated that she was left high and horny. Putting that aside, she began to explain her early life and experiences in Uzushiogakure. She was happy that she was able to tell Naruto about her early childhood.

She felt so free and comfortable around him, it was like she was compelled to tell him more about her. Not even Minato made her feel like this. They spent that whole night talking to each other and getting to know each other better. After an hour and a half of taking she ended up falling asleep in Naruto's arms. Seeing how she was asleep he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kushina-chan" He said softly as he closed her eyes and tightened his grip on her. "Naruto-kun" She mumbled in her sleep with a smile that brought a similar expression to Naruto.

**The Next Morning**

The sun was out as it penetrated the room Naruto and Kushina were sleeping in. Naruto was the first one to wake up. Opening his eyes he sees Kushina's face at nose level. Naruto smiled as he looked at her. Never in a million years he would believe he would ever get his mother back let alone have her as a lover.

Although, he wouldn't have it any other way. He trailed a finger on her smooth milky cheek. He couldn't help but runs his fingers a few times down her face as she was goddess in appearance and personality. Kushina's eyes fluttered opened. She was feeling a warm and comforting sensation on her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto gently trialing his fingers on her cheek. It seemed he didn't know she was awake and looking at him as he was focused on his task.

Kushina blushed a bit and smiled at her son/lover. "_It's weird how things work out. If anyone would have told me I would have my son as a lover I would have punched them in till next week. But I really don't care anymore. I've never felt so free, so loved by anyone before. Its perfect._" She thought dreamily. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Morning Naruto-kun" She said. Naruto smiled and stopped his actions as he kissed the top of her nose making her giggle. He laid his head back down as Kushina shifted so she was laying her head on his chest. While he was softly rubbing her back, Kushina was softly trailing her finger on his strong and masculine chest. They were enjoying the few moments of silence they had together. But like all things, all good things have to come to an end.

"Kushina-chan lets get ready." Naruto said as he got up earning a pout from Kushina but agreed.

After a few minutes of getting ready, they made their way downstairs where they had a nice breakfast with Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna. After, they were seen outside of the house as they were preparing to leave.

"Tazuna-san, I will stop by here myself when I want you to begin. Round up all of your men as I will see you til then." Naruto said. Tazuna nodded.

"Got it Naruto. You two be careful okay?" Tazuna said. "Have a nice trip you two! We hope to see you again" Tsunami said with Inari nodded with a smile. Naruto and Kushina nodded as they began heading in the other direction.

They were walking out of the town towards Uzushiogakure for about fifteen minutes now. Eventually the made it to what looks like a coast. "Naruto-kun, were almost there!" Kushina said excitedly.

"Yes we are. You still remember where it is don't you?" Naruto said. Kushina happily nodded. "Of course I do. Look it even has the Uzushiogakure symbol on the rocks over there" She pointed out to which he looked at. He rose his eyebrows.

"That symbol, its on the jackets of Konoha shinobi" Naruto said to himself but Kushina heard him and began to explain.

"Yup they were in good relations with Konoha due to the Uzumaki and Senju clan being distant relatives. They use this symbol on the jackets symbolize the strong friendship between the two villages." Kushina said as she looked out.

"Interesting. Well this takes us straight to Uzushiogakure." Naruto said. "How are we going to do that Naruto-kun? I remember we had to take a few boats as it was miles upon miles of water." Kushina asked. Naruto smirked.

"How good is your water walking?" He asked. Kushina gave him a blank expression. "Your kidding." She said.

"I assume it still needs work. Well we have already wasted too much time." Naruto said as he walked up to Kushina.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what are yo.." Kushina was suddenly lifted off her by Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" She yelled. "Simple, I'm going to simply shunpo over there" Naruto said as he held her in his arms.

"Are you crazy! That's impossible! Its too far!" She yelled "Hold on tight Kushina-chan" He said with a smirk as he faced the water and began to shunpo, one foot barely touching the water.

"Naruto-kun! You better not drop me!" She yelled as they were shunpo'ing towards the village.

**Five Minutes Later**

Kushina was snuggling into Naruto's chest as he was moving. She was very surprised at the skill he was doing. She had not heard of or seen anyone doing what Naruto was doing, the water extended for miles on end yet he didn't even seem tired. He was covering a lot of ground. Looking forward she started to see the old buildings.

"Naruto-kun, look!" She said as the village was coming into view. Naruto sped up his efforts. He finally saw land as he shunpo'ed one last time, setting foot on Uzushiogakure for the first time.

**Uzushiogakure**

Naruto set Kushina down as he looked at the village. "It seems Tazuna-san was right, you can still build off some of the structures." Naruto said as he walked around looking at the torn gates and walls.

"Well lets go inside Kushina-chan" Naruto said. Kushina happily nodded and latched her arm onto Naruto's as they traveled inside.

Finally taking foot inside, he looked around the village.

Destruction

That was all he could use to describe it as everything lied in ruins. Building after building was demolished. He turned his head to look at Kushina. He saw a sad expression on her face as they were walking around. Memories filled Kushina's mind as she was walking around, she remembered where she would go to visit Mito on becoming a jinchuriki for comfort that and the fun things she used to do. She felt an arm wrap around her waist looking to her side she sees Naruto.

She gave a small smile as she lays her head on his shoulder as they begin to walk deeper into the destroyed village, happy that Naruto was comforting her. Naruto and Kushina finally made it to what look like the center of the village. Naruto suddenly picked Kushina up and shunpo'ed to a high pillar to get a better vantage point. He lets Kushina down as she slaps him in the chest.

"Naruto-kun! At least tell me next time when your going to do that!" Kushina said as she held on to him. Naruto smirked as he looked out. He took note of the terrain. Although they had to cross a large body of water to get here, behind them were plains and mountains.

"_They look pretty steep. People should have hard time coming down if they were to come from behind us. But then again even if they did come down I doubt they would be even able to penetrate our walls._" Naruto thought. Continuing to lookout, he sees that a small stream of water runs through the village as well.

"_Its looks like it is near the center of the village. Right where I want the Uzukage tower. A possible moat?_" Naruto thought of the possibilities

"Naruto-kun, although I saw the outlines you still haven't really explained to me personally how your going to structure this." Kushina said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Right, I will explain it to you now then." Naruto says. He began to explain and point out where he wanted everything. From the Uzukage tower, to the houses and shops for the civilians, houses for the clan heads and ninjas, and the outline of the wall. Kushina was very impressed at where he wanted everything. To her it was strategically placed, and when she did question him, he quickly countered back already knowing the weaknesses and what to do to fortify it.

"Kushina-chan, I need you to stay here and manage everything with Tazuna-san. I'm going to give you the layout and I already have explained everything to you. This village's structure depends on you helping Tazuna-san. I am leaving it in your hands as I still have to compete in the exams." Naruto said. Kushina looked at Naruto and nodded. But then she pouted.

"I wont let you down Naruto-kun. Although I am sad that I wont be able to watch you." She said with her pout still on display. Naruto smiled and gave her a soft kiss as he leaned in to her ear.

"I know we all must make sacrifices but, the faster we get the tower done, the faster I can cure your feminine needs. It must be hard Kaa-san. All of that pent up sexual energy just waiting to be released." Naruto said he drew her hips closer, purposely letting her vagina feel up against his clothed tool. Kushina held her breath.

"Damn you sochi, you know how much it turns me on to her you call me Kaa-san?" She whispers back as she presses harder against him.

"Don't worry Kaa-san. When its built we aren't going to leave the office until I've put you in a sex induced coma" He said which turned her on even more. Naruto smirked.

"Now come on, lets keep looking before something happens." He said as he picker her up and jumped down.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that something _too_ happen" she grumbled in his arms. Naruto shook his head with a smile.

Naruto and Kushina were not far from each other as they took this time to look around individually. As Kushina was walking around she began to reminisce again about her destroyed village. As she was walking she came to a building that was in ruins, but something caught her eye.

Stepping forward she sees something shiny. Kushina proceeded to walk into the ruins to find an old tall safe. It appeared to be locked, but when she pressed on it, it popped open. She slowly opened it and found what looked like to be a scroll and a piece of clothing. The clothing was a bit dusty while the scroll was a bit torn and looked very old. She felt as if she had seen both items before. She reached out to grab it.

"Whish!"

"Cling! Cling!"

Kushina immediately jumped back she sensed two kunais at her. She looked in front of her and saw the same Anbu she saw yesterday.

"You guys again? What do you want?" She asked the four root agents. They said nothing as they suddenly hurled a barrage of kunai and shruiken. Kushina dodged as she ran out of the building to eliminate herself from being confided. Suddenly two more groups showed up in front of her. One person stepped in front of them.

"Kushina Uzumaki. You will die here today" The man said emotionless. "How great for all of you to join us" A voice said. Kushina felt a hand on her shoulder as she saw Naruto smiling as he arrived just in time. She smiled back in relief. Naruto turned his gaze to them.

"I am curious though to how you all made it here" Naruto said. "Naruto Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, you both are going to die here without ever rebuilding this village" The man said who Naruto identified as the leader. Kushina stiffened as Naruto smirked.

"So you did hear? Well I guess that means I cant leave you alive then." Naruto said as put his hands in his pocket. "Kushina-chan I want you to kill every single one of them, Leave none alive" Naruto said seriously. Kushina nodded. Naruto disappeared as the leader disappeared as well, following Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and the leader ended up further away from Kushina. He stood on a chunk of rubble. "To think Danzo-san is capable of orchestrating something like this while in prison. It must not be properly guarded." Naruto said.

He took this time to take in his appearance. He looked fairly tall and lean-built. He had fair-skin and short spike dull black hair. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders. Over it, he wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants with several pouches and a pair of black gloves with a tanto on his back. His face was covered by a mask with the exception of his nose and mouth with glasses on the inside. The man started to take off his gloves.

Naruto said nothing as he put kept his hands in his pocket looking at him. The man then took off his jacket as it rested at his waist. Naruto's eyebrows went up as some of his torso was plain but then became covered in purple. The purple began to spread as it covered his whole body.

"What is your name by the way? It seems you know mine yet I have not had the pleasure of knowing yours" Naruto said.

"My name is Torune." Was all he said as he reached for his tanto and pulled it forward. "Not much of a talker huh? Very well." Naruto said as he still had his hands in his pockets. Torune ran forward at him but Naruto didn't move as he stood in place.

"Prepare for the assassination justu of the foundation" Torune said as he neared him. Torune pulled his sword up and thrusted it forward multiple times. Naruto was dodging from left to right as Torune was increasing the number amounts of thrusts he was delivering from his sword. Naruto saw the blade coming and dodged just enough to where it wouldn't hit him.

Taking his eye off Torune for a second, everything appeared slow motion in his brain, he saw where the blade was specifically pointed at before it was pulled back. "_Interesting. He wasn't just trying to stab me, he was trying to stab my vital areas in rapid succession. It seems I can also follow his movements better as well thanks to training._" Naruto thought as he backed up.

Torune saw his emotion change to contemplation, he took that opportunity to do a quick lunge forward with a strike intent on hitting his jugular. "_I got him_" Torune thought as he saw the blade hit its target.

"Well if this is the best of Danzo-san's men then I am quite disappointed" Naruto said. Torune's eyes widened.

Naruto was holding the tip of his blade between his two fingers. It was at least three inches away from piercing his jugular.

But what made his eyes widened was how effortlessly he caught his blade. As a root agent, his skills in kenjustu weren't at all mediocre. Naruto smirked as he saw his expression, he was about to surprise him yet again.

"Cling!"

"I see you favor swordplay Torune-san. Unfortunately, mine is on a level far above yours" Naruto said as he held his sword at his side. Torune backed away and looked at his blade then Naruto's.

"_I didn't even see him unsheathe his sword. He even cut mine in half with such ease. What a monster._" Torune thought as he looked at his broken blade. He tossed it to the side and assumed a taijustu stance. Meanwhile Naruto was smiling at the fruits of his labor in training.

"_Its all coming together now_" Naruto thought. He then saw Torune charge at him, hoping to engage him in a fist fight. Narutp was curious as to why his whole body was purple though.

"_The sounds they are making. Its similar to bugs. Interesting that these bugs engulf his whole body._" Naruto thought. Torune jumped forward giving him a straight side kick to which Naruto dodges. Upon landing, Torune planted his feet and gave him a back fist. Naruto leaned back a little as he watched Torune following it up with a front round house. Naruto backed away, dodging it effectively. Naruto moved his foot back slightly to feel himself up against a half torn pillar.

Torune saw this and launched forward with a punch. Running up to him he, Torune threw a loaded right hand. "_Finally!_" Torune thought as he felt a connection. The pillar he punched cracked as it fell to the ground creating dust in the air.

"I see. So I was correct about it being bugs. Although I am surprised to see it do that." A voice said behind him. Torune turned around and saw Naruto unharmed.

"Impossible. I had you!" Torune yelled showing emotion.

"Such a bold statement Torune-san, yet I am unscathed. Would you like for me to tell you why you did not hit me?" Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Torune said angrily expressing emotion for the second time.

"Well would you look at that. I thought Danzo's men were not supposed to show emotion. I must have really done something" Naruto continued with a smirk. Naruto turned his attention to the pillar that was destroyed. It was slowly being dissolved by the purple bugs

"I will admit, you do have an interesting ability with those bugs Torune-san. To think it eats anything it touches. I wonder what would happen if it came upon human contact. Is that not why you are engaging me in taijustu Torune-san?" Naruto admitted.

"You are the first to discern my ability and strategy. For that I applaud you. But I am very skilled and it will only be a matter of time before I end it" Torune said as he slips into his stance again. Naruto slightly laughs seeing this.

"How foolish of you. Come, show me your taijustu so I can be the one to show you how futile your attempts are." Naruto said. Torune smirked as his body dissolved into insects. Naruto then heard a voice behind him.

"**Dokujin no Jutsu (Poison Cloud Technique)**" Torune said as a purple smoke screen shot out from his hands. Naruto's face took a smirk.

'**Millon Escudo (Million Shield)**' Naruto whispered as he remembered the specific Kido.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Aizen could be seen sparring together in the forest. "You know Naruto-kun as good as you have gotten, there is one place that will hit you regardless of how good you are" Aizen said as he lowered his sword. Naruto's face took a thoughtful look as he lowered his sword and thought about it. _

"_Behind me?" Naruto said unsure. Aizen nodded. _

"_Specifically your thoracic vertebrae Naruto-kun" Aizen said. Naruto took a bit more time to think of what Aizen said. Naruto's face took in "oh" look. _

"_Oh so anything from neck down." Naruto said as he remembered the books Aizen had him read, anatomy being one of them. Aizen laughed. _

"_Yes in simpler terms. Its a blind spot for everyone. But I already had a kido placed on me that protected my blind spot upon contact." Aizen stated matter of factly. Naruto looked at him in awe._

"_Wait you had it placed there? You can do that." He asked. Aizen nodded. _

"_Come here Naruto-kun. When the time is right, you will know when to use it" Aizen said as Naruto neared him._

**End Of Flashback**

A light green hexagonal shield was seen behind Naruto. The gas shot at Naruto but was intercepted by the shield. The green shield then began to absorb the attack, it then shot outward, away from the shield. Torune was shocked as a green shield came out of nowhere and negated the attack. What surprised him even more was his bugs were dissolving it. His cloud hit some of the surrounding rubble as it began to break down. He then spotted Naruto in front of him. Torune snapped out of his shock as he threw a hook at Naruto. Naruto smirked as he channeled reiastu into his sword and swung at Torune's incoming arm.

"Ahh!" Torune yelled as his arm was cut off from the elbow. Torune jump backed clutching his arm. Naruto began to walk forward as he saw his downed form.

"_So I was right, the reiastu allows my sword to not get infected as it feeds on it._" Naruto thought. Torune got up as he face Naruto. He glared at him.

"Like I said. Futile" Naruto said as the green shield behind him shrunk and glowed before fading away. Naruto then disappeared from his sight.

"Squelch!"

Torune looked down to see metal sticking out of his chest. The metal then deeper then slid out of him as he grunted and landed on his knees. He brought his hand up to his chest to see blood pouring out. He fell backwards. Naruto sheathed his sword as he knelt down.

"So Torune-san I would like to know why Danzo-san sent you here" Naruto said. Torune said nothing as blood poured out of his mouth, leading him to die right then and there. Naruto sighed as he got up.

"Loyal to the end huh? Well lets go see how Kushina-chan is doing" Naruto said as he began to shunpo towards her.

**With Kushina**

After Naruto left, she followed his orders like a women possessed. Wave after wave of agents attacked her but to no avail. Kushina was on her last one as the root agent got the memo and began to back up a bit. Kushina smirked.

"You've got the right idea" She said. Kushina ran up to him and went to punch him in the face. The root agent slipped to the side, Kushina smirked as she shifted her feet and pivoted around, bring her self to the floor, effectively sweeping him off his feet with her leg. Kushina quickly pulled a kunai out and struck him in his heart. The root agent gasped as he went limp a few seconds later. Kushina stood up as she dusted herself off.

"Finally it's finished" She said as she looked around at the bodies. About to take step a forward she felt something cold against her neck.

"It is you who is finished. Goodbye" A voice said behind her. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"_No. No this cant be it. I'm sure I killed everyone. Damn it, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I was kind of hoping to start a family again_. _Please, someone, anyone, save me._" Kushina thought as she closed her eyes as tears threatened to pour out.

"Kushina-chan please do not waste your tears on such trivial matters" A voice said. Her eyes snapped open. She definitely knew she heard that voice. She saw the blade that was on her neck begin to loosen then fall in front of her. She quickly moved forward and turned around. She saw Naruto's blade impaled in the root agent. The agent fell as Naruto slid it out. Kushina was looking at Naruto with wide eyes. She said nothing for a few moments as she theb ran forward and embraced him.

Naruto was of course not ready for it as he stumbled back a few steps, but responded as he only wrapped his arms around her. Kushina pulled away from the hug to look at him. She gave him her most loving smile and leaned forward, giving him her most passionate kiss she can muster up. Naruto immediately responded as he took his unoccupied hand and cupped her face as he kissed her back with equal if not more passion, wanting to show how much he loved her.

After a few minutes of kissing they both backed away. Kushina had a glazed expression on her face as she smiled at him. Naruto was smiling as well. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for saving me Naruto-kun" Kushina said softly. Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you Kushina-chan" He said as he sheathed his sword. Kushina smiled as she then remembered something.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I found something before we were attacked" Kushina said as she latched on to his arm. As Naruto was about to open his mouth, he was suddenly dragged by Kushina.

"Come on! I'll show you datte'bane!" Kushina said as she pulled on his arm. Naruto could only follow as Kushina's strength was something not to mess with.

A few minutes later, Kushina had taken him to the spot where she was before she was attacked. Arriving, Kushina led Naruto to where the safe was. Naruto raised his eyebrows in interest as she reached into the safe. He took that time to look around. The building he was in was still intact, there was a small hole in the wall yet that was it. It was still in good condition. Kushina reached in and pulled out the scroll that was inside.

"What is it Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked as he eyed the scroll. Kushina's eyes widened as she opened it.

"N-Naruto-kun, its a summoning scroll" Kushina said in surprise. Naruto then remembered where he heard that.

"It lets you summons animals correct Kushina-chan?" Naruto said remembering his fight with Oroichimaru and his snake. Kushina nodded.

"Well what kind of animal does it summon?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. There aren't any signatures on it. It looks like it hasn't even been signed at all." Kushina said.

"Well try it out Kushina-chan" Naruto said. Kushina nodded as she bit her thumb and signed it on to the scroll. Suddenly her name faded to Kushina's surprise. Kushina tried it again, she tried to sign her name on it, but it only faded away yet agin. Kushina groaned in frustration.

"Naruto-kun come here" Kushina said. Naruto walked over to her. "Bite your thumb to draw a little bit of blood and sign your name here" Kushina pointed. Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood. He then placed it on the scroll and began to write out his name.

"Naruto Namikaze" It read.

Kushina waited for few seconds to see if his signature would fade. But to her amazement it did not. She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you may have a chance at summoning what its in here. Do you know the hand signs for a summoning?" Kushina asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Aka-chan never covered that with me." He admitted. Kushina nodded in understanding as she showed him the hand signs.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I want you to channel as much energy you can after you finish the hand signs okay?" Kushina said. Naruto nodded as he ran through the hand signs.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Summoning Technique)**" Naruto yelled as he planted his hand on the ground. At first nothing happened. But then the sky started to get dark. The wind picked up as the debris around them started to move. The sky turned into an ugly black as it started to drizzle. Suddenly a loud thunderous poof appeared in front of them. The ground shook as they felt something heavy land on the ground.

"Roar!" A loud, booming, resounding roar was heard as the rain picked up along with the wind.

Naruto was trying to see what was going on as the smoke from the summoning was still in the air blinding them. Naruto then noticed not to far away that the water that ran in the middle of the village were moving a bit violently.

As the smoke cleared Kushina's eyes widened to massive proportions as Naruto smirked. A creature could be seen in front of them. The creature was at least several stories tall that it at least towered over the surrounding mountains.

The creature had dark grey scales, these scales were shaped more as triangles that overlapped each other. His underside was lighter, it resembled a lighter tan, a human tone color. It had two medium sized wings with the same scale pattern, which could be seen for its uses in the water. It had two small arms and two small legs. Its tail had a point at the end like an arrowhead as it could be used as a weapon.

Its face resembled the shape of a shark, it had two thin horns that were almost patted down as the top pointy part of the horn faced its back. Its eyes were light blue with no pupils, it would glow every so often.

Naruto kept his smirked as he looked in the creatures eye. "A dragon. An exceptionally large one at that. Interesting." Naruto said out loud. The dragon located the voice.

It looked down to identify who had spoken. It laid its eyes on Kushina as she was shivering, not only from the sudden cold but the power it radiated. It then turned its eyes to Naruto. The dragon opened its mouth as it formed a smile and began licking it's massive pointed teeth, as if it was preparing to eat someone. Naruto looked at it's teeth and was amazed at how many teeth it had. Rows after rows of sharp pointed teeth with a long one near the start of its mouth.

"It is you who had summoned me correct?" The dragon said in a deep voice confirming it as a male. Naruto nodded.

"Yes it appears so. May I ask what your name is, if you have one?" Naruto replied. The dragon huffed.

"Of course I do! My name is Ryujin The Water God" The dragon said a bit irritated. Kushina gasped.

"R-Ryujin? Your the dragon who used to be native to Uzu before it was built" Kushina said in shock. The dragon's mood changed as it laughed.

"Yes that is me. I'm glad people know me." The dragon said as it smiled. However his mood changed again as it looked at Naruto seriously.

"It is a feat in itself to even summon me. I require a lot more energy then most summons." Ryujin said.

"So you want me to become your summon huh? Well you got to fight me first. And I don't go down easy squirt" Ryujin teased as he looked down.

"Well now that I think about I wouldn't mind having you as a summon. Very well. Where to?" Naruto asked.

"To my domain of course." Ryujin said as it flew up in the sky and hovered above the ocean before diving into it. Naruto turned his attention to Kushina as she looked him worriedly. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She pulled her head up from his chest.

"Be careful Naruto-kun. Seriously. This dragon was considered very strong." Kushina said worriedly. Naruto kissed her lips.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan. I will." Naruto said as he shunpo'ed away. Kushina touched her lips with a smile as she ran towards them to watch the fight.

**With Naruto**

Naruto quickly made his way to the body of water that was in front of the village. He made his way to the middle as he landed and looked out. Ryujin shot its had up from the body of water as a huge wave was made, crashing into rocks.

"If you can lay a single hit on me, I will acknowledge you as my summoner. Got it Mr. Suave?" Ryujin said. Naruto smiled at his bi polar attitude.

"Very well. Lets begin" Naruto said as he unsheathed Kyoka Suigestu. The dragon face turned serious as he went deep underwater. Naruto shunpo'ed back. He noticed the sky had progressively become even more dark as if it was signaling in approaching storm. The waves that were already violently moving became wild as it began move wildly forming whirlpools.

"Boom!" Thunder had now came as the lighting bolts repeated every few seconds.

**In Konoha**

Everyone who was outside stopped what they were doing. Even the Sandaime himself stopped as he went on his roof to look at the weather. He had been watching it for a while as he heard the resounding roar.

"Naruto-kun I hope your okay" He said softly as he continued to watch.

At the Namikaze compound all of the girls were settled there in the back training in the courtyard. They all stopped however as they saw the weather change and heard a roar that echoed through Konoha. "W-What was that?" Anko asked a bit scared.

"I'm not sure Anko-chan" Kurenai responded very curious. "_Naruto-kun. Please be okay._" All of the girls thought worriedly as he was still on his mission.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was not able to fathom what she was witnessing. She had been told tells of the creature of Ryujin. Mito, who was Kushina's successor to be the next jinchuriki told her of the legend of Ryujin and how its powers in water manipulating was far greater than anything, even the Nidaime.

Apparently, one of the first leader of Uzushiogakure who had an enormous amount of chakra, had summoned Ryujin and wanted it to be his summon. Ryujin's power was to great as he ended up killing him and a few others.

After that no one was able to summon him as they left the scroll in storage. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts as she turned back to the match.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto could only look in slight awe as he watching the weather. "To think Ryujin can do this much. He truly is an amazing summon and creature." Naruto said. Ryujin popped his head up and roared at Naruto.

Huge waves, the size of buildings came from behind Ryujin to attack Naruto as if on command from its roar. Naruto watched it as it neared him. Naruto shunpo'ed high into the sky and landed on top of the water. He leaped off of it as it crashed down, missing him. Naruto lunged forward delivering a vertical slash on its head. Naruto backed away as Ryujin opened its mouth to try and eat him. Ryujin snorted in disgust.

"How pitiful for you to think that one swing of your blade would do the job. Its going to take a lot more than that. Although I am happy to see that your blade did not break" Ryujin said happily. Ryujin opened its mouth as a huge torrent of water shot out at Naruto at dangerously high speeds. Naruto shunpo'ed behind Ryujin as he dodged the jet of water. Turning around he saw the damage as it leveled a few miles of trees. He then saw Ryujin unleashing the same jet of water that decimated those trees. It was already on its way to hit him.

'**Bakudo No. 81: Danku (Splitting void)**' He said as a transparent barrier in the form of a rectangle appeared. The torrent of water hit the shield as the shield efficiently blocked the water. The pressure was so great the water flowed near the sides of the barrier. Ryujin took an expression of surprise at the way he blocked his attack.

"_He isn't an ordinary person. That's for sure. I haven't seen a technique like that before._" Ryujin thought. Ryujin heard a sound behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto with his sword high. Naruto channeled a good amount of reiastu into his sword and brought it down.

"Roar!" Ryujin yelled as he barely dodged the cut aimed near the bottom of its mouth. Ryujin's head backed up slightly as Naruto backed up.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)**" Ryujin said as he opened his mouth and spit out a condensed ball of water at Naruto. Naruto shunpo'ed from left to right, higher in the air avoiding the barrage he was receiving. Naruto saw him end his barrage of water balls as he shunpo'ed in front of him.

"Not this time!" Ryujin yelled as his tail came up from underneath the water at such a high speed. Naruto swung his sword down as he deflected his tail away but launching him back in the process. Ryujin smirked as his eyes glowed blue. "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)**" He said as another Ryujin appeared. Naruto could only look in amazement.

"To be able to use justu as well and control water with such ease. What an amazing creature indeed." Naruto said.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)**" Both Ryujin's yelled as a barrage of water balls shot at Naruto. Naruto sheathed his sword as he clapped his hands, five small green rectangles appeared as he threw them forward. The green rectangles began into tall white pillars in front of him, as row after row of white pillars came together forming a shield. A blue type roof appeared and Naruto moved his arm across the shield and a long blue pillar appeared on it horizontally.

'**Ryubi no Jōmon (The Gate of Dragon Tail)**' Naruto said.

Ryujin who was still continuing his onslaught was impressed at the barrier he erected. He had definitely never seen anything like this before. Behind it, Naruto outstretched his arm forward. "_I see he's trying to overwhelm me with power. Unfortunately that will not work._" Naruto thought. The barrier began to break as the water was starting to overwhelm it. The barrier soon cracked as a hole was present and it began to disintegrate.

"Your mine now!" Ryujin yelled as he saw him through the hole as the dragon and his clone were preparing for another barrage. Naruto smirked as he pointed his hand towards the water. "You are foolish Ryujin." He said.

**'Hado No. 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**' He said as a powerful gigantic beam of spiritual energy and electricity shot towards the water. The force was so great, it blew Naruto back a bit. The beam of lightening shot towards the water and upon contact, it spread quickly through the water as it attacked Ryujin and his clone.

"Roar!" Ryujin mouthed even louder as it was incredibly painful. His clone dispersed as Ryujin held his head down.

"You are done Ryujin" A voice said. Ryujin quickly looked up to see Naruto already near his head swinging his sword down. Naruto channeled his reiastu into it as he made contact with his head. Ryujin roared again as he thrashed his head violently. Naruto smirked as he sheathed his sword and landed on top of the water. The dragon ended its thrashing as he looked at Naruto. Ryujin busted out in laughter.

"Well I am very surprised at how things turned out. Most people up at this point had died facing me. Your the first to win so quickly." Ryujin said clicking his teeth in amusement.

"Well I am not most people Ryujin-san" Naruto said with a smirk. Ryujin nodded with a chuckle.

"May I have the name of my new summoner?" Ryujin asked.

"Naruto Namikaze. Why don't we talk about this more on land" He said. Ryujin looked at him and nodded as he followed Naruto. Naruto was at the front gate near Kushina while Ryujin was still in the water. Ryujin looked at Naruto curiously.

"Naruto, tell me why are you here?" Ryujin asked. "Its a long story Ryujin-san" Naruto said. "Come here Naruto, look into my eyes." He said as Naruto walked up to him. Ryujin lowered his head as he looked into his eyes. Memories from when he was child up til now was being viewed and projected into Ryujin's head. From the early beatings to meeting Aizen, to the early conquests he had done and his plans and hope for the future. Ryujin broke eye contact with him and looked at the ground. He wasn't expecting to see all of that. But he was happy for the boy that things have changed for the better. He could live with someone like him being his summoner.

"Naruto, I would be honored to be your summon. I, Ryujin acknowledge you as my summoner" Ryujin said with a slight head bow. Naruto smiled as he walked forward and put a hand on his hand. "The pleasure is mine Ryujin-san. You can read memeries as well?" He asked. Ryujin nodded. "Amazing, I am aware you now know why I am here then?" Naruto asked. Ryujin nodded.

"I am curious about something though. Where do you go when you are not needed. Do you have some type of home?" Naruto asked. It was then Kushina walked over to them, snapping herself out of the shock she just witnessed to explain to him.

"He does have a place he returns too. You see Naruto-kun, every summon has home of some type they return to after they aren't needed anymore. Like the toads have Mount Myoboku. Ryujin-sama must have a place as well." Kushina said respectfully. Ryujin turned his head to look at Kushina.

"Oh Naruto I'm so jealous! Your mate is absolutely gorgeous and respectful!" Ryujin said as he cried tears. Kushina held a hand to her mouth as she giggled a bit at his attitude. For being such a strong summon, it was funny to see him switch from many emotions.

"So what place do you go too?" Naruto asked trying to get back on track. Ryujin's face turned into a sad one as he looks at Naruto.

"My home is called Mizuumi no Kami (Lake of Deities) I live deep below the lake in my castle. Which is built from coral and solid crystal. But sadly, I am the only one of my kind." Ryujin said sadly.

Naruto took note of his expression. He looked out at the large pool of water then back at Ryujin. He seemed to be calm and peaceful in it. Naruto's brain sparked in idea.

"Ryujin, I have a proposition for you" Naruto said gaining the huge dragons attention. "And what would that be Naruto?" The dragon asked.

"Why not make bring your home here to the oceans in Uzushiogakure." Naruto said. Ryujin raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. Naruto turned to Kushina.

"That would be possible wouldn't it Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina put a finger up to chin in thought.

"I certainly think so. I might have to work on a reverse summoning scroll combine with a few seals for the space time ninustu portion on there if your planning bringing him and his home as well." Kushina said. Naruto smiled at her as he looked back at Ryujin.

"What do you say Ryujin? It would give you a new home with new people and a place to protect. I also wouldn't mind getting to know my new summon" Naruto asked. Ryujin lowered his head and turned it to the side. He inched his eyes bear Naruto's face. He looked at him for a few moments. Ryujin's habitual action of teeth clicking occurred. Naruto smirked at the attempt of the dragon trying to still scare him.

"Well why not. I'd love to Naruto" Ryujin said. Naruto nodded and was about to leave.

"Wait wait wait wait!" The dragon said frantically. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Before you head off, summon me before you leave." Ryujin said. Ryujin saw his curious face and decided to explain.

"Duh I want to get used to my surroundings! Plus she wouldn't be able to summon me anyways. Were you not listening to the part when I explained that it takes someone with enormous energy?" Ryujin said. Naruto's hand twitched at the insult of his intelligence. He worked damn hard for it.

"Very well." Naruto said. Ryujin then poofed away. Naruto looked at Kushina who was looking at him. Naruto walked over to her and kissed her. She responded with much need as she probed his mouth with her tongue. Naruto responded with much love, wrestling with her tongue as well. Feeling like she was about to faint from the sheer pleasure, she pulled back to regain some oxygen. She smiled at Naruto as he laid her head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun! That was some awesome datte'bane! Your so strong." Kushina said as she excitedly. As she laid her head on his chest she couldn't help but feel proud not only as a lover but a mother as well. Here she was with her son, he was so strong, even stronger then his father. She was excited as well as she could envision her former village being brought back to glory, what made her even more excited was it was going to be on its way to become on par with Konoha in terms of strength and even more powerful.

She settled in his chest before she remembered one more thing. "Naruto-kun" She said looking up. Naruto turned his attention to her. "I remembered something also in that locker as well" She said. "Well why don't we go back?" Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around his waist as they began to walk inside the village.

What they didn't notice was a figure that appeared in the foliage near the trees in the village. The figure sprouted from the ground slowly with a venus fly trap like extension enveloping his upper head. He had green hair and yellow eyes whole his body was split into two different colors.

"Interesting, Leader-sama is going to want to hear about the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko being this strong." The figure said as it disappeared.

**Uzushiogakure**

Naruto and Kushina made their way inside and back to the building where they had found the summoning. Kushina made her way forward to the safe as she reached in to pull out the clothing that was hung in inside. Her eyes widened for the second time today.

"N-Naruto-kun I cant believe its still here" Kushina said as she was rubbing the cloth in between her thumbs. Naruto looked at it as it looked like some type of robe, he could tell the material was exquisite as it looked relatively new. It was white, the same as the jacket he was wearing right now except for the black trimmings he had, it was turquoise and it had the Uzumaki spiral on the back and top part of the deltoids on both arms as it was high collared as well. Kushina looked at Naruto with a big smile as she handed him the robe.

"Well come on Uzukage, put it on" Kushina said playfully. "This was the original robes of the last Uzukage?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. Kushina nodded.

"Yup its still in great condition. That's why I was surprised to find it here." She said. Naruto smiled at her as he took of his white jacket. He held it in front of him as he looked at it. This was a very sentimental piece as this was the only thing besides Kyoka he had to remember Aizen by. He handed Kushina the jacket. Kushina gently took it and folded it in her arms. She knew how much it meant to him as she remembered him explaining who Aizen was to her. Naruto took the jacket and put it on. It fit him perfectly as he dusted himself. Adjusting the robe he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Kushina.

"So how does it look Kushina-chan?" Kushina sat there with a bit of drool come out as compared to his last jacket, this really showed off his figure as you could see his muscles. And they were amazing. Naruto smirked.

"I take it you like it" He said. Kushina only nodded in a daze. Naruto then motions her to come with him outside, snapping out of her daze she follows. As they walked out he looked at her.

"Kushina-chan. Its about time I head back. I'm going to leave a few hundred kage bunshin here. On my way back I will tell Tazuna-san to come up here. You remember everything I told you right?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"It should take me at least a day to head back to Konoha. Once that's done I will see you again. Okay Kushina-chan?" Naruto said. Kushina nodded as she ran to him and hugged him. She began to cry a bit and Naruto felt this as he comforted her and rubbed her back. After a few minutes of crying she looked up at him with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad I got to spend all this time with you. I can really say I love you, and not as a son but a lover" Kushina said truthfully. Naruto showed her a real smile.

"I feel the same as well Kushina-chan. I'm glad we spent this time as this really showed me how beautiful you are inside and out." Naruto said. Kushina smiled.

"You flatter" She said shyly. Naruto smirked as he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in giving her a hot and passionate kiss. Kushina was surprised at his sudden movement but happily kissed him with the same passion as well. Naruto was rubbing his hands on her side while she was rubbing his hair. Their tongues performed their intricate dance of dominance. Naruto ran his hands lower as he gripped her ass hard eliciting a squeal from her.

This of course ruined her battle as Naruto took over in the battle of dominance. Kushina decided to let him have his way, she always did find it sexy of him anyways. Naruto backed away as a thin trail of saliva connected the two. Kushina licked her lips dreamily. He leaned in.

"Once this village is built, The first thing I'm doing is taking you in the office." He said. Kushina blushed as she pressed herself against him. "I cant wait." She whispered back seductively. Naruto backed away and turned around as he ran through hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**" He said as a poof sound made its way to his ear followed by a heavy booming noise. "I'm backkk" A voice said which revealed to be Ryujin.

"Yes stay here. If anyone comes this way and Kushina-chan doesn't recognize them, kill them" Naruto said seriously. Ryujin took a serious expression as well. "Got it" He said.

"Wait wait wait, your coming back right? I couldn't bear to live without my new friend and summoner." Ryujin said as he cried tears. Naruto sighed.

"Yes Ryujin I will" Naruto said as he formed a cross sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu**" A few hundred clones appear around them. "Yo!" They all chorused. "Ryujin was slightly impressed at the number but then remembered he did have the reserves to summon him.

"I want all of you to await Tazuna-san. Once he arrives follow his orders. Understand?" Naruto said. "Hai" They all chorused. As Naruto was about to leave he heard faint mumbling.

"Man why the hell does the boss leave us to do the shitty work." A clone mumbled. Everyone at the moment felt a spiritual pressure weigh heavily down on them.

"Ahh!" The clone screamed as it poofed away. All of the clones looked in shock as the turned their attention to the original Naruto. He held a smile, but you can tell the smile was asking you to give him a reason to show you who is the leader.

"As nice as I am, I will not tolerate insubordination. Understand?" Naruto said calmly. All of the clones nodded nervously.

"Damn, boss doesn't play around." One clone said to another as it nodded vigorously. Naruto smirked as he shunpo'ed away. Ryujin smirked as he looked at Kushina.

"You my dear have found yourself a strapping young man" Ryujin said as he laughed. Kushina blushed and nodded. She was looking back at where Naruto had left and remembered her promise. "_Oh I can't wait. Hurry back Naruto-kun! And get that damn builder here quickly!_" She thought as she rubbed her loins at the thought of what he was going to do.

**Day of The Chunnin Exam Finals**

In the village of Konoha, great chatter and excitement could be seen and felt. Today was the day of the finals for the Chunnin Exams. Many had come out to Konoha to witness these matches. There was a lot of talk of the last Uchiha participating in the finals.

But among the high ranking ninja and some people who had mild knowledge of the shinobi who were fighting, were anticipating one person to watch. Naruto Namikaze.

The stadium was full, it was loud and bristling with people. In the stadium were the six contestants of the nine. Shikamaru sighed as he looked around. "T_he guy I'm supposed to fight isn't even here. Nether is Sasuke or Naruto. We also have a new proctor. How troublesome. I could be watching the clouds right now. I just had to win_" He said as he sighed again.

Temari was near her two brothers as she looked around as well. She was very nervous today. She and not seen the handsome blonde man she flirted with in the preliminaries. On top of that, today was the day.

**In The Stands**

Every seat was full and the peoples chatter surrounded the air. On one section of the stadium were the girls that were considered the epitome of beauty in Konoha. Seated together was Anko, Kurenai, Ino Hinata, Yugao, Kin, Mikoto, Orihime, Tia, Akane and Kyoka. Naturally the the men and shinobi alike were trying their hardest to be near such beauties at one time, but with a threat by Anko and Kurenai they surely backed off, not wanting to risk their manhood.

But what caught the attention were the four new women they have not seen in Konoha. Tia, Orihime, Kyoka and Akane were the women that caught the eyes of many, Orihime being the shy one did not know how to handle it when hordes of men came up to her asking for dates, thankfully she had her girls to get her out of the jams she was in when guys would swarm her.

Tia would ignore them as the same thing happened to her. She saw none of them that would even be worthy of her attention. Akane and Kyoka on the other hand would look at them with disgust. They already had their man, he was also five times the man then anyone here could be.

"Eck, I cant believe these men even think they have a chance of comparing to Naruto-kun" Akane said disgusted glaring at the men eying her figure. Kyoka nodded.

"All they do is stare at our bodies and then when we yell at them they run away like a nuch if sissy's." Kyoka said.

"Well we wont have to suffer this for long as you know" Kurenai said suggestively. They all smiled.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is" Mikoto said.

"I hope Naruto-kun is okay. What if he got abducted by aliens and they took him to there home planet?! How would Naruto-kun get home?" Orihime said as she waved her hands frantically. The girls could only hold back giggles at Orihime's imaginative personality.

"Naruto-sama is too strong for anything to happen to him." Kin said.

"He must be running late then. A few are too anyways." Yugao said looking down in the arena.

"Well one of them was found dead" Anko said as she played with a kunai.

"What? How?" Ino asked. "We don't know we can only presume its Oroichimaru-teme's doing." Anko said as she remembered being briefed on the plans.

"Oh look you guys I think its starting!" Hinata said as the girls payed attention to middle hoping for their man to come soon.

"No there still explaining the rules and stuff. Gosh, it's going to take forever!" Anko said as she sighed.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Yelled a voice. Ino dreaded as she knew who it was while the girls near hear turned to the voice. It was Sakura. Big suprise.

"Forehead what are you doing here?" Ino replied boringly.

"Well I'm here to see Sasuke-kun beat everyone of course" Sakura said happily.

"Please like that weakling ever stood a chance against my Naruto-kun" Akane said as she looked at Sakura. Sakura glared at Akane.

"Yeah right! Sasuke-kun can beat anyone here!" She shrieked. Making everyone put there hands to their ears, hoping they wouldn't succumb to being deaf.

"Geez Sakura will you calm down. We can hear you all the way from the other side" A familiar voice said.

"Hello Kiba" Hinata said as turned her head and smiled at him. Kiba waved back.

"Hinata, Kurenai-sensei. Whats up?" Kiba said as Kurenai smiled at her student.

"Ino "munch" how are you?" A rather big individual said.

"Choji hey, wheres Asuma-sensei? How is he recovering" Ino asked. Choji pointed towards the upper row.

"He's fine. He's over there with Guy and some other jonin's" Choji said as he kept eating his chips. Sakura made her way over to sit down by Hinata and Ino.

"Ino-pig move it" She commanded. "Forehead I would rather not sit by you. Can you find somewhere else to sit?" Ino said wanting Sakura to just go away.

"No I want to red's face over here when my Sasuke-kun beats Naruto-baka" Sakura said. As she went to seat next to Ino, Ino and the rest of the girls were about to do something, suddenly a hand grasped her neck. Looking down she saw Akane glaring at her.

"Never insult our husband again. Your lucky Ino-chan is even talking to you. Now leave before I break your worthless little neck." Akane said as she dropped her on her ass. Sakura grabbed her throat as she was coughing.

"You will regret that!" She yelled as she fled away with tears in her eyes. Kiba and Choji looked at Akane.

"Yeah we will uh sit a few rows up." Kiba said as he quickly fled. "See you later Ino" Choji said as he made his way up with Kiba.

"Ha you sure showed her." Anko said laughing. As the rest of the girls smiled as well.

**Hokage Booth **

Sarutobi took the front as he looked at the six people contestants and people that came out to watch.

"Thank you all for coming to the Konoha's Chunnin selection exam. We will start the matches with those who have past. I hope you all enjoy the matches today and know that they will be fighting hard." Sarutobi said as the crowd cheered. As he finished he turned around to head to his seat until he spotted someone.

"Ah Kazekage-sama, I assume your trip was good" Sarutobi said as he faced the man known as the Kazekage. He wore the traditional Kage robes which were blue with a white jacket. He had the signature hat while his lower face was covered. Behind him were his two guards.

"Yes it was rather well." The Kazekage said as he took his seat. He then leaned over to see two more chairs.

"Hokage-sama I did not know that were others joining us" The Kazekage said. Sarutobi took note of the way he said it.

"Yes the newly appointed Mizukage came on request while I invited the Raikage as well" Sarutobi said. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes before leaning back in his seat. Sarutobi saw him narrow his eyes for a second before it disappeared. "_Lets see if Naruto-kun was right_" Sarutobi thought.

"Oh my has it already started." They heard a voice say.

Both of the Kages looked over to see a beautiful women with long auburn hair and wearing a rather sexy blue outfit with two people following behind her who were none other then Zabuza and Haku. Sarutobi had to fight back a nose bleed at what he saw. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Mizukage-sama, I welcome you to Konoha. I hope your travel was pleasant?" Sarutobi asked as he offered her hand to which she shook.

"It was thank you. This is Zabuza and Haku" Mei said pointing to her guards to which they bow there heads.

"Zabuza Momoichi and Haku. I've heard quite a lot about you from Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said to which they both smiled. The Kazekage then walked over to them as he offered her hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet the newly appointed Mizukage." He said as he looked at her straight in the eyes. Mei shook his hand as she maintained eye contact. She then headed to her seat. She eyed the Kazekage for a second before whispering to her two companions near her.

"Keep your eyes open for him" She whispered to which they nodded. "Bee would you stop rapping for one damn second?" A feminine voice said a few seconds later.

"Yo Yugito your just jealous of the mad flow, why you always beating on me yo!" A voice said. "Bee we do not have time for that" A rough voice said. Sarutobi who was already up greeted him.

"Raikage-sama a pleasure to have you here. I'm glad you are able to join us as well." Sarutobi said looking at the Raikage.

He was tall, dark-skinned with a large muscular build, with blonde hair combed back with a small mustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He wore his Kage haori without a shirt underneath. He wore gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks. He also wears a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

"Yes, I am very curious about the talent pool in here. This is my brother Bee and Yugito. I also heard you have a jinchuriki participating as well" The Raikage said. Bee and the female nodded their heads in respect to him before their ears perked up. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes we do. His match is first actually." Sarutobi said. The Raikage smirked as he took a seat. The Kazekage on the other hand was sweating bullets. "_Damn it. I never anticipated on them being here._" He thought. Seeing how it hadn't start yet, Sarutobi decided to make some small talk. He turned to the Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, why did you request to be here?" Sarutobi said. Mei looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm here to watch my boyfriend and future husband of course." Mei said. Haku gave her a small glare. Sarutobi raised his eyebrows.

"And who would that be?" He asked. "Why Naruto Namikaze of course." She said thinking about him and their time in Kiri. And on the Hokage desk. She giggled as she wiped a small trail of blood from her nose. Sarutobi's and the Raikage's eyes widened. "Lucky bastard" Sarutobi muttered as he leaned back in his seat.

"Naruto Namikaze? You mean the S ranked gaki that single handily ended the war in Kirigakure and took on the previous Mizukage himself?" The Raikage asked. Mei smiled happily.

"That very one" She said. "He's here? In the exams?" The Raikage asked. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, he is the first match against Neji Hyuga" He said. "That means he is your jinchuriki?" The Raikage asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS AN S RANKED NINJA DOING IN A EXAM WITH A BUNCH OF GENIN'S!?" A female voice yelled behind the Raikage.

"Yugito calm down. Namikaze, you don't mean to tell me.." The Raikage trailed off. Sarutobi nodded with a smile. The Raikage began to reminisce when he meet Konoha's yellow flash in the third shinobi war. He was the only one to to match and even go beyond the speed of his Lightening Armour. _"If this gaki is his son, I wonder how fast he is then._" The Raikage thought in interest.

"Yugito keep it on the down low, the matches are about to start you know?" Bee said. Yugito groaned in annoyance.

"Although Hokage-sama, I agree with Yugito here, why is he here if he is already an S rank ninja? It seems a bit lopsided in fairness" The Raikage asked.

"It seems the boy wanted to get a bit more exposure to the ninja world first. So I gave him the rank Genin. Him obtaining the S rank at such a young rank was simply a bonus. You should all know that the life of a shinobi is not fair." Sarutobi said.

"That is true. Well he is about to get exposure here, that's for sure." The Raikage said.

"Of course my Naruto-kun will show everyone what he is made off. He won't lose" Mei said to them confidently.

"What I'm most excited about is seeing the Uchiha. I heard many great things about him." The Kazekage said changing the topic. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes a bit.

"_Just a little more. Lets see if your really who you are._" Sarutobi said.

"Speaking of the Uchiha, I see that there are only six people down there. Aren't these supposed to be nine?" Mei said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes one of the contestants had to drop out while Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are still missing leaving it to eight. But I know they will arrive soon." The Hokage said as Mei nodded. A ninja behind Sarutobi leaned into his ear.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure the Uchiha will show up late? What if Oroichimaru already got to him? The Namikaze boy hasn't been seen at all as well" He asked. Sarutobi leaned in a bit.

"I am sure. Kakashi is with him so I know they must be doing last minute things. As for Naruto, he must be doing last minute things as well. Do not worry" Sarutobi said. The man nodded as he stepped back. "Ah I believe it is now starting" The Hokage said as every turned their attention to the arena.

**In The Arena**

A man turned his attention to the contestants. The man had brown, shoulder-length hair which hanged about his face with brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit with a senbon in his mouth.

"Listen up. I'm going to be your proctor for the finals. My name is Genma Shiranui. Before we start I would like to say there is a bit of a change up in the matches. Shikamaru Nara will be fighting Temari of the Sand, you will not have to fight an extra time. Aside from that everything is the same. Now the rules for the finals are going to be the same as the preliminaries. You will fight until someone quits or dies. If I see the match should be stopped I will step in to stop it. Got it?"

"Alright for the first match, its going to be Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga. The rest of you will go to the fighters booth till it is your turn" Genma said as the everyone but Neji left. Shikamaru sighed as he walked up.

"_Thank Kami I wont have to fight another person. I wonder if I should really participate in this._" Shikamaru thought with another sigh. Neji was on the other side smirking.

"Naruto Namikaze. Please come down to the arena." Genma said.

"Naru.."

"No need proctor-san. I am here" A voice said. The kages along with the girls and crowd looked towards the roof tops to see a tall blonde man with slicked back hair, jacket flowing in the breeze. Naruto shunpo'ed down in front of Neji with his hands in his pockets.

"You were almost late" Genma said. Naruto looked at him.

"There were last minute things I had to take care of" Naruto said. He looked around the audience and smirked as he could see the women in the crowds looking at him very intently.

Much of them oozing with lust. He looked around more and saw his girls all together on one side. He smiled at them which they slightly blushed at. He saw Orihime and smiled to which she blushed and turned away. He smirked as he looked at Tia and saw her with a small smile to which he's sure he had only seen. Looking towards the Kage booth he saw Sarutobi. He then saw Mei along with Zabuza and Haku.

"_Good, everything is set_" He thought as he smiled at them. He then saw a blonde woman catch is eyes. She had long, straight, blonde hair that was tied back with bandages. She had dark eyes as well. She was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse that shoved off her moderately sized chest and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them. On her hands were purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand.

She also wore a forehead protector with a symbol he did not notice, sandals and a kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist. Naruto noticed how beautiful she looked. He smiled at her to which she blushed at and looked away making him smirk.

**Hokage Booth**

Yugito saw the so called S ranked gennin and blushed. He had to be the most beautifulest man she had ever seen. When he looked at her she couldn't help but turn away.

"Yo Yugito is that blush I see your so shy, I can tell you like the blondie don't lie" Bee said with added arm movements. Yugito grew a tick mark as she slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut it bee!" She yelled. Mei and Haku on the other hand were drooling at what they were seeing.

They noticed the new jacket and saw it really brought out his upper body, he seemed to have gotten even more defined as well. Zabuza sighed. "Seriously." He said as he shook his head at the two.

"Zabuza, shut up or we'll kill you" Both Mei and Haku said with a smile as they looked at him. Zabuza smiled nervously as he nodded. Sarutobi though had his eyes wide at what he saw. "_He's wearing the robe. That must mean he has found it!_" Sarutobi thought.

"Well I can see young Naruto has quite the charm" The Kazekage said. Sarutobi chuckled as he saw Mei, Haku and Yugito blushing.

"Yes he is quite the charmer. Every girl in this village cant seem to keep there eyes off of him" He said.

The Raikage snorted. "He should be fighting instead of looking around for girls. This test is a battle." The Raikage said.

**In The Stands**

The girls, more specifically Naruto's girls couldn't help but look at him. Even if he was gone for three days they all missed him dearly. Akane and Kyoka were eying him like a piece of meat. They both had one thing in mind. "_I need to get him in bed again._" as they saw his attire.

Anko, Kurenai and Yugao could only drool as he looked even more handsome then before. Hinata and Ino were thinking about their dates, and things they could maybe do which caused them to giggle a bit perversely. They both looked at each other then looked away as they both blushed but remained giggling.

Orihime blushed as he saw him look at her with that warm smile that always made her warm. Tia although looked stoic, was actually cracking a small smile seeing the man she had an interest in.

"Oh my he's so gorgeous!" Yelled a random women in the crowd.

"I wonder if hes single!" Yelled another one.

All of Naruto's girls snapped out of their dazes as they blasted the arenadull with killing intent that shut everyone up. Especially the women. Even Mei and Haku heard and were doing the same thing. The three male Kages had to adjust their collars as they were sweating. "_He ours you skanks!_" They all thought at the same time.

"_Have no wrath then Naruto's girlfriends._" Sarutobi thought as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

**In The Arena**

"Well, your here now and I guess that's what counts" Genma said with a smirk. Naruto then turned his attention to Neji who was smirking. Genma looked at them both.

"Now for the first match. Lets begin. Hajime!"

XXXXX

XXXXX

There it was Chapter 18. How was it? Review, then once you review and you haven't already, favorite/follow me and the story.

So first off, yes he has a summon and it is not Gambunta and I'm sorry for all of you thought he should. I felt that a lot of stories do that, but then again you can refute that a lot of stories also pick creatures like I did. But in all honesty I felt mine fits. It's a summon native to the village and its going to be living near and guarding the village. Like there are some stories were like people pick summons for Naruto that I have like never even heard off.

And if its not that its either a fox, the toads or some common mythological creature you have seen like twenty times. I don't think I have read a story where they had a summon like mine.

Also for the personality for Ryujin, I wanted him to be bipolar. I felt it would be interesting to see the interactions between a mostly serious Naruto and a dragon who doesn't know whether to cry, laugh, or get angry. But also know Ryujin can get very serious when the time calls for it.

Til next time

TheeYellowFlash!


End file.
